A hell called Edward Cullen
by Cella Ella
Summary: Inimigos de infância, um nutria um ódio mortal pelo outro. Ele, o cara mais popular da escola; ela, a garota-problema, seu sobrenome era confusão. Um boato, um reencontro. Novos sentimentos são despertados. Seria esse o começo de um grande amor? UA/AH
1. O reencontro

**Sinopse**: Isabella Swan nunca foi uma menina como as outras de sua idade. Ela sempre fora criada por seu pai, o chefe de policia Charlie, com quem morava desde os 5 anos de vida, após sua mãe casar de novo e se mudar para a Europa. Por ter sido criada por seu pai, Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, tinha um comportamento diferente das outras meninas.

Bonecas? Ela arrancava a cabeça e tocava fogo.  
Vestidos? Amarrava nos meio das pernas para poder subir em árvores.

Não gostava de coisas que meninas gostavam. Odiava brincar de casinha, ou de coisas do tipo. Seu passatempo preferido era correr pelo gramado do vizinho, puxando o rabo do cachorro. Por conta do comportamento inconstante de Bella, Charlie sempre tinha que responder pelas brincadeiras da filha.

Na escola não era diferente. Bella era levada à diretoria infinitas vezes, tudo porque brigara com uma amiguinha, ou tinha saido no tapa com algum amiguinho seu. Geralmente era _O_ amiguinho, _Edward Cullen_, o inferno pessoal de Bella.

Os dois brigavam feito cão e gato. Foi ele quem a apelidara de todos os nomes esdrúxulos que ela já ouvira na vida. Cresceram juntos e se odiavam mortalmente. Bella já tinha quebrado o braço de Edward, depois dele ter lhe dado um soco no nariz. Os dois agora se encontravam no último ano da tinham 17 anos, suas vidas eram totalmente diferente uma da outra. Bella trabalhava para juntar dinheiro para sua faculdade. Edward esbanjava o dinheiro de seus pais mortos, com muita bebida, festas e sexo.

Um boato surge na escola, fazendo com que a vida desses dois se cruzem novamente, reacendendo intrigas da infância e despertando novos sentimentos. Sentimentos capazes de mudar a vida dessas duas pessoas tão diferentes.

**AVISOS:**

-Todos são humanos;

- Pov da Bella e do Edward;

- Alice é irmã mais nova do Edward, Rosalie é a mais velha. Emmett é primo deles. Rose e Emm já estão na faculdade, raramente aparecerão.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. – O reencontro.**

_"Ah, de volta ao inferno de sempre." Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que me ocorreu, ao estacionar minha velha picape em frente ao prédio da diretoria da Forks High School. Eu odiava aquele lugar, assim como odiava as pessoas que estudavam lá. Nunca fui do tipo que tinha muitos amigos. Eu sempre fui a garota mais temida da escola no jardim de infância, aquela que roubava o lanche das crianças menores. sei que isso é meio deprimente, mas eu era assim quando tinha 4 ou 5 anos. Fazer o que?_

_Meu pai tentou de tudo comigo. Sim, com 6 anos eu fiz minha primeira sessão de terapia. Não ajudou muito. A psicóloga quase tem uma síncope ao perceber que era hiper ativa. Tomei alguns remédios controlados(ou melhor, achavam que eu tomava esses remédios) mas a verdade é que eu depois de um tempo eu descobri como era legal ver o comprimido rosa descendo pela descarga da privada. Era uma sensação boa._

_  
Depois de um tempo, Charlie percebeu que a ajuda dos homens não fazia efeito, eu continuava aprontando das minhas. Foi aí que alguém indicou a ele a terapia da igreja. Talvez só Jesus me salvasse. Isso foi o que a mulher de um amigo do meu pai lhe dissera. A mulher era uma beata que vivia batendo ponto todo santo dia na igreja._

_E como Charlie estava desesperado por ajuda, lá fui eu, em pleno domingo de manhã cedo, obrigada a usar vestido e tendo que ouvir um sermão quilométrico do pastor.  
Ao final, ele gritava na minha frente, mandando o demônio sair do meu corpo. Eu o encarava, incrédula. Se tivesse algum demônio perto de mim, ele já estaria longe, provavelmente com os ouvidos doidos de tanto que o pastor gritava._

_Depois disso, o pastor garantiu ao meu pai que eu estava livre dos demônios. Voltei pra casa e saí contando as novidades aos meus amigos. Acabei fazendo uma sessão de exorcismo no jardim da minha casa, gritando na cara das outras crianças, expulsando os demônios que haviam nelas, assim como o pastor fizera comigo. Charlie viu o que eu estava fazendo e me castigou._

_Uma semana sem ir para rua._

_Mas dois dias depois ele desistiu de me punir, ao ver que eu estava quase enlouquecendo por ficar trancada. Ele sofria, pois os "demônios" tinham voltado a me atormentar. E foi assim durante muito tempo, até eu perceber que já tinha aprontado demais. Mas isso só aconteceu quando eu completei 13 anos._

_Eu sorri enquanto pegava minha mochila de dentro do carro, batendo a porta com força. Nessa época eu comecei uma nova fase da minha vida._

_Charlie, para variar, achou que eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito. Eu comecei a me vestir de preto, só queria ficar trancada no quarto, escutando um rock bem pesado, enquanto viajava na batida do som. Essa foi a minha fase gótica._

_Meu pai não entendia a minha mudança de comportamento, de uma fase histérica eu tinha passado direto para a fase introspectiva. Assim, sem mais nem menos. _

_Eu não o entendia. Ele era exigente demais para o meu gosto._

_Como todas as fases da vida, tudo passa. E essa minha fase gótica passou também. Mas eu ainda carrego essas fases da minha vida comigo. Da minha época endiabrada eu ainda guardo as cicatrizes nos braços, nas pernas e algumas na cabeça._

_Da minha fase gótica, eu ainda tenho alguns brincos nas orelhas e um piercing na sobrancelha, o qual Charlie odeia. Estava tentando convencer Charlie a me deixar fazer uma tatuagem, em troca eu tirava o piercing que ele tanto odiava. Mas ele odiava ainda mais tatuagem. _

_Não via a hora de ir para a faculdade e fazer o que eu bem entendesse._

_Assim que entrei no prédio onde ficava a minha sala, eu o avistei. Era alto, os cabelos cor de bronze penteados despreocupadamente, seus olhos de um azul profundo faziam todas as meninas tremerem nas bases._

_Ele era meu inferno particular, o demônio que fora enviado para azucrinar a minha vida. Edward Cullen, o garoto mais cobiçado de Forks._

_Minha relação com Edward nunca foi das melhores. Ou melhor nunca houve nada de bom na nossa relação._

_Nos conhecemos na escola há exatos 12 anos atrás. Eu estava na minha fase ovelha negra de ser. Edward era um garoto mimado que queria toda a atenção voltada para si. Nós tínhamos 5 anos. O nosso primeiro encontro foi uma briga histórica._

_Ele sentou na minha mesa na sala de aula. E eu não admitia isso. Na hora do intervalo, eu o peguei, nós dois rolamos no chão, parecendo dois selvagens. Quebrei o braço dele, depois dele ter me dado um soco no nariz._

_Resultado: nós dois fomos parar na enfermaria e ficamos suspensos por 3 dias. Voltei para a escola com um curativo no nariz e Edward com o braço engessado. Desde então nós nos odiávamos._

_Agora ele passava do meu lado e fingia que não me via e eu agradecia por isso. Já não estava mais naquela fase de sair socando todo mundo. A terapia me ensinou a conversar ao invés de usar a força bruta e eu tentava seguir isso à risca, para não decepcionar Charlie._

_Entrei na sala de aula e sentei no lugar de sempre. Edward era da minha sala e sentava numa fileira paralela à minha. Mesmo nos conhecendo há muito tempo, não trocávamos nem sequer um bom dia._

_A aula transcorreu normalmente, um tédio como sempre. Mas eu encarava aquilo com paciência, afinal esse era meu ultimo ano naquela escola. Em 12 meses eu me mudaria de Forks e finalmente seria livre para fazer o que me desse na telha._

_Na hora do intervalo encontrei com os meus amigos, na verdade eu não tinha muitos amigos. Mas havia três pessoas daquela maldita escola cheia de idiotas com quem eu gostava de andar: Mike Newton, um nerd metido a hippie que sonhava um dia ver os povos reunidos, celebrando a paz. Pois é, eu também estranhei quando percebi que ele era nerd e hippie._

_Mike era muito inteligente e eu sabia que ele seria aceito com facilidade em qualquer universidade que se inscrevesse. Queria ser cientista e vivia dizendo que iria descobrir a cura para uma doença e ia morar em um trailer. É, eu sei, ele não era muito normal, mas mesmo assim eu gostava da companhia dele._

_Tinha também a Angela Weber, uma menina calada, que preferia viver em seu próprio mundo a compartilhar alguma idéia com a gente. Mas quando ela abria a boca, sempre havia alguma coisa que nos surpreendia. Era ela que resolvia os problemas de matemática mais complexos, aqueles que nem Mike conseguia resolver. Quer dizer, ele até conseguiria resolver, mas tinha dias que ele se fechava em um retiro espiritual e fazia greve de fala pelo dia inteirinho._

_Aí Angela entrava na jogada, ajudando a gente com os problemas mais cabeludos de álgebra. Ela me lembrava a Velma, do Scooby Doo. Mas eu nunca tinha falado aquilo para ela. Sei lá, né? Vai que a garota fica magoada._

_A ultima pessoa que formava o meu grupo mais que estranho era Alice Cullen. Pois é, ela era irmã do idiota do Edward._

_Alice era a mais sensata dos Cullen, por isso era rejeitada pelos seus irmãos. Éramos unha e carne. Desde sempre._

_Apesar dela ser mais nova do que eu, tinha só 16 anos, nós nos dávamos muito bem. Foi ela que me ajudou a fazer o piercing escondido de Charlie, me levando até Port Angeles no carro do seu primo maluco, Emmett. Ela era a irmã que eu nunca tive e ela sabia que eu a adorava._

_Nós não falávamos muito sobre essas coisas de amizade e tudo mais. Mas ela sabia que eu a considerava como minha melhor amiga e eu sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira._

_Alice era a mais nova dos Cullen. Além dela, havia Edward e Rosalie, que já estava na faculdade._

_Rosalie era a boneca de porcelana dos Cullen. Ela mais parecia uma Barbie, andava toda produzida, parecia artista de cinema. Alice não tinha uma boa relação com Rosalie. As duas viviam em pé de guerra._

_Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos e nem percebi que Mike falava comigo._

_"Bella,acorda mulher, você não respondeu a minha pergunta." ele falava estalando os dedos na frente da minha cara._

_Eu o encarei e depois bebi um pouco do meu refrigerante._

_"Fala Mike, repete a pergunta, eu tava viajando mesmo, desculpa." sibilei, dando uma olhada no refeitório lotado._

_"Perguntei o que você fez durante as férias." ele repetiu e Alice me encarou, confusa._

_Ela nunca tinha me visto tão quieta. E eu devo admitir que eu também estava surpresa com meu comportamento._

_"Ah, fiz muitas coisas, Mike. Cortei a grama do jardim de casa e a dos vizinhos da minha rua. Cuidei de três pentelhos da rua paralela à minha por uma semana. Trabalhei no supermercado,como você sabe e nas horas vagas eu li alguns livros que nós vamos usar durante esse ano letivo." enumerei, meio entediada. _

_Minha vida não era nenhum filme de ação. Às vezes eu a achava monótona demais._

_"Uau, Bella. Quantas coisas maneiras. Sobrou alguma coisa legal para você fazer durante esse ano?"- Mike comentou, rindo._

_"É, tem algumas coisas sim, mas eu estava esperando um idiota perguntar. Que tal se eu quebrar a sua cara, hein, Newton?" – ameacei, olhando para ele._

_  
Ele ficou na defensiva e depois recuou:_

_"Calma ae, Bella. Olha a promessa que você fez pro seu pai. Conversa sim, Bater não."_

_"Tá Mike, não me enche o saco, por favor." pedi, brincando com um pedaço de pizza,sem vontade de comer._

_Alice me olhou, ainda confusa e depois me perguntou baixinho._

_"Algum problema, Bella?" – eu balancei a cabeça, negando. – "Por que todo esse mau humor então?"_

_Eu suspirei e percebi que nem eu sabia o motivo._

_"Ah,sei lá, Alice. Eu to meio cansada de tudo, sabe? Tô cansada dessa cidade idiota, dessa escola de merda, tô cansada da minha vida medíocre. Eu quero viver, sei lá, quero mudar. Não vejo a hora de ir para a faculdade. Tô trabalhando que nem uma escrava pra juntar grana para pagar meu curso no ano que vem. Sei que Charlie abriu uma conta no meu nome e sempre deposita dinheiro lá, mas eu quero andar com as minhas próprias pernas, sabe?" desabafei._

_Ela sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_"Eu entendo você. Edward está ficando louco também, pensando nisso. Ele vive falando com o Emmett sobre as coisas da faculdade. Emmett e a Rose estão curtindo muito estudar em Havard e Edward não vê a hora de se mudar para lá também." ela falou e eu me arrepiei ao ouvir o nome dele._

_E falando no diabo, eis que ele aparece. Edward surgiu no refeitório ao lado da sua turminha de playboys idiotas e de patricinhas fúteis que só pensavam em marcas de roupas e estojos de maquiagem._

_Todos se voltaram para o bando que ele liderava, inclusive a minha mesa. Eu continuei de cabeça baixa, odiava encarar aquele imbecil que por tantos anos me enchia a paciência._

_Lembro da época que comecei a fazer boxe no colégio. Eu chutava o saco de areia imaginando que era a cabeça de Edward. Era uma terapia e tanto._

_Edward agora estava sentado em uma mesa reservada aos populares da escola, ninguém ousaria sentar naquela mesa. Ele estava agarrado a uma loirinha cabeça de vento que só faltava babar quando olhava para ele. O nome da vez? Jessica Stanley._

_Eu conhecia Jessica, assim como todo mundo daquela escola, desde o jardim de infância. Nós éramos amigas até a 5 ª série, quando o pai dela ganhou na loteria e se tornou o mais novo rico de Forks._

_Jessica mudou da água pro vinho, se transformando em uma patricinha mimada, cabeça oca e bastante prepotente. Assim como Edward e os amiguinhos dele sem cérebro, ela me ignorava totalmente. Jessica e Edward namoravam há cerca de um mês. E eu sabia que o namoro deles não duraria muito tempo. _

_O motivo? As namoradas de Edward tinham prazo de validade._

_Uma menina passou do lado dele e só faltou cair para trás ao ver que ele lhe lançara, de relance, um olhar. A garota ficou zonza e quase esbarra em uma coluna. _

_Coitada, eu pensei._

_Dez entre dez meninas da Forks High School adoravam Edward Cullen e seriam capazes de lamber o chão onde ele pisa para receber uma migalha de atenção._

_Todas, sem exceção._

_É, é isso mesmo, eu não era muito diferente das meninas da minha idade. E sim,eu era afim de Edward, assim como todas as garotas de Forks._

_Mas a diferença era que eu não podia gostar dele, não podia ficar suspirando pelos cantos, escrevendo nossos nomes na ultima folha do caderno. Ele era meu inimigo e eu não podia gostar dele. Por conta disso, toda vez eu ficava próximo a ele, tentava não encará-lo, não gostava de ficar olhando aquele rosto perfeito, aqueles olhos que pareciam uma piscina, aquela boca vermelha._

_Eu era bem vulnerável quando o assunto era Edward Cullen. Nos meus sonhos mais secretos me imaginava com ele, ao invés das suas namoradinhas fúteis._

_Mas eu sabia que isso nunca, nunca, nunca ia acontecer. E eu podia conviver bem com isso, desde que eu me mantivesse longe dele o máximo possível. Ninguém precisava saber que eu guardava uma paixão secreta por Edward Cullen. Eu não era muito acostumada a lidar com essas coisas do coração._

_Por isso, eu preferia continuar com aquilo que eu sabia lidar: Edward era meu inimigo e era melhor que continuasse assim._

_Nessa hora eu acordei dos meus devaneios tolos, ficando surpresa ao ouvir Angela murmurar:_

_"Alice, seu irmão é um tudo de bom. Olha só praquilo tudo." minha boca se abriu em formato de "O", tamanho foi a minha surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Não só minha, mas de Alice e Mike também._

_"É, Angela, ele é bem popular mesmo. Tão popular quanto Rosalie fora." Alice falou, meio constrangida._

_Rosalie era tida como modelo ideal da beleza feminina. Era ela que estrelava todas as campanhas publicitárias de tudo que se vendia em Forks. Rosalie tinha um fã-clube na escola que a considerava uma deusa._

_Entenderam o motivo do meu desespero em querer sair desse maldito lugar? Era futilidade demais por quilômetro quadrado. Eu me sentia uma alienígena ali._

_"Alice, será que você pode me apresentar para ele qualquer dia desses?" Angela perguntou e eu a encarei surpresa. _

_Só Edward Cullen mesmo para fazê-la falar mais do que uma frase. Aquilo era realmente um choque._

_"Claro, Angie, qualquer dia desses." Alice sibilou, começando a ficar vermelha de vergonha._

_Ela odiava a popularidade dos seus irmãos. E era por isso que andava com a gente. Nobres estranhos que ficavam separados da elite da escola._

_"Ai, me poupe, Angela." – eu soltei, incapaz de me conter. – "Francamente, até você? Já não basta eu ter que aturar todas essas cabeças idiotas pensando em Edward Cullen 24 hs por dia, ter que ouvir os suspiros de cada uma quando Edward passa por elas, mesmo que ele nem as note? Isso é demais para mim. Edward não passa de um playboy idiota que adora humilhar as pessoas. Não sei como Alice pode ser irmã dela, ela é a única que se salva da família. Você deveria se preocupar com coisas mais interessantes, ao invés de se juntar a essa bando de cretinos que só sabem conversar sobre o que Edward pensa ou deixa de pensar. Eu não sei que tipo de conversa eles têm, já que é meio difícil imaginar aquele boneco de porcelana pensando em alguma coisa."_

_Edward me fazia liberar o meu lado obscuro._

_Todos me encaravam surpresos e assustados, inclusive Alice. Eu não estava entendendo nada, por que aquelas caras, eu num tinha dito nada que a ofendesse, tinha? _

_Foi aí que eu percebi que eles não estavam olhando para mim e sim, olhando para o que estava atrás de mim. Fechei meus olhos, já prevendo quem ali. Me virei lentamente, encontrando aqueles olhos inconfundíveis._

_Nos lábios, havia um sorriso torto que me fez ficar sem ar. Ele me encarava atentamente e depois falou:_

_"Uau, não sabia que falavam tão bem de mim por essas bandas daqui." ao ouvir isso, eu quis me enterrar. Me amaldiçoei por ter a língua tão solta._

_Eu não queria começar uma guerrinha novamente com Edward. Charlie não merecia passar por tudo que passara durante a minha infância._

_Dei um longo suspiro e o encarei, seus olhos cravados no meu rosto, me avaliando com curiosidade. _

_Era hora de enfrentar o demônio, pensei._


	2. A conversa

**Capitulo 2 - A conversa.**

_Não aquilo não era um sonho. Edward estava parado à minha frente, me encarando, seu sorriso torto era perfeito. E há alguns segundos atrás eu tinha falado tudo que eu pensava sobre ele. Que idiota eu era._

_"E aí, Bella,não fala com um velho amigo seu?" ele me perguntou, pegando uma cadeira da outra mesa, se sentando ao meu lado._

_Olhei ao nosso redor e vi que todo mundo do refeitório tinha se virado, nos olhando com atenção. Eu até podia ouvir as pessoas cochichando, querendo saber o motivo da atitude dele._

_Eu o olhei e demorou uma eternidade para que conseguisse pronunciar alguma coisa._

_"É.. e aí, Edward?" O que foi que eu falei? Que tipo de frase foi aquela? Fechei meus olhos, querendo socar a minha cara. Eu era MUITO idiota mesmo._

_Ele deu uma risadinha e depois passou as mãos em torno dos ombros de Alice._

_"E aí, maninha, quando é que você finalmente vai tomar juízo e passar a andar com a turma do seu irmão?" comentou e eu o encarei, com raiva._

_Lá vinha ele querendo me azucrinar a vida._

_Respira, Bella. Respira. Nada de emoções fortes. Lembre-se que ele é só um idiota. É um gato, mas ainda assim um idiota. - pensei, respirando fundo._

_"Ai, Edward, já disse que eu não vou andar com você enquanto aquela patricinha metida a besta for a sua namorada. Portanto, como eu sei que você não dá ponto sem nó, vai desembuchando. O que é que você quer aqui?" ela falou, e deu um tapa no ombro do irmão, quando ele puxou uma mecha do seu cabelo curto._

_Era inegável que eles eram irmãos. As brincadeiras, a maneira como eles se tratavam. Eu sempre quis ter um irmão, mesmo que fosse só pra viver na pancadaria com ele. Ainda assim era melhor ter um irmão para bater(ou apanhar) do que ser filha única._

_"Calma maninha, olha só, é nisso que dá ficar andando muito tempo com pessoas como a Bella. Você tá ficando tão mal-educada." Edward comentou, sorrindo e olhando para mim._

_Eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha de raiva. E sabia também que de uma hora para outra ia socar a cara daquele garoto nojento que tentava ressuscitar a garota que eu fora na infância. _

_Mas ele não ia conseguir._

_Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e olhei para Mike e para Angela, que estavam prestando atenção em cada movimento meu. Angela estava rezando para que eu não perdesse a calma._

_Já Mike, que apesar de ser contra qualquer uso de força bruta, abria uma exceção quando o assunto Edward Cullen. A porção de nerd falava mais alto. Ele odiava Edward._

_Eu tentei me manter calma por mais alguns segundos, mas quando vi que não ia conseguir, resolvi saltar fora. Me levantei do nada, fazendo todos na mesa, e todos no refeitório, me olharem._

_"Olha só, gente, pra mim o almoço acabou, tá? Tô indo para sala de aula. A gente se vê em outra hora, Alice." falei, já saindo da mesa._

_Ouvi a risadinha de Edward atrás de mim e ainda o escutei comentar:_

_"Grossa como sempre, nunca vai mudar. Num sei como vocês conseguem aturá-la! Alice, você realmente vai para o Céu, para aturar alguém tão estranho como Isabella Swan, não deve ser nada fácil."_

_  
Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, o sangue já tinha subido pelo corpo, me fazendo voar em cima daquele garoto insuportável. Eu apliquei um golpe de direita naquele rosto lindo, sabendo que ia deixar marcas, sabendo que ia me arrepender depois._

_Mas eu não ia deixar que ele continuasse falando mal de mim daquele ele pensava que era? _

_Idiota, estúpido, grosso. - pensei, ao vê-lo caído no chão, massageando o rosto machucado._

_"Eu sabia que você ainda era assim, Bella. Sabia que você não ia se controlar. Continua a mesma garota recalcada de sempre, a mesma garotinha insuportável que resolve tudo na pancadaria. Você se acha a Dona da Verdade,não é? Acha que pode falar mal de todo mundo e depois quando eles falam mal de você, você resolve tudo aplicando socos e pontapés." Edward resmungou, a mão no queixo que eu nocauteara._

_Todo mundo me olhava, olhos de repreensão, olhos de pena, olhos de raiva._

_As palavras de Edward me atingiram como uma bofetada. Ele estava certo. Era exatamente desse jeito que eu era. Aquilo estava começando a me fazer mal._

_Descobrir quem eu realmente era da pior maneira possível não estava fazendo bem para a minha sanidade mental._

_Nessa hora Jessica entrou no refeitório, acompanhada do diretor da escola._

_Ah, porra, agora fudeu tudo.- pensei, deixando os palavrões escaparem através do meu pensamento._

_Jessica já estava ao lado de Edward, com uma bolsinha de gelo no seu queixo, falando com voz de criança._

_"Calma, amorzinho, eu vou cuidar de você." ela ronronava, enquanto Edward tentava se livrar de seus cuidados médicos._

_Ele só conseguia olhar para mim. Parecia que queria me matar. E eu merecia isso. Mas a verdade é que eu não me arrependia do que tinha feito._

_Ele pediu, não foi? Quem manda mexer comigo?_

"_Swan e Cullen, para a minha sala agora" o diretor Henderson ordenou, enquanto a secretária mandava os outros alunos para a sala de aula. O sinal já havia tocado._

_Eu olhei para Alice, murmurando um baixo "Desculpe-me", mas ela só sorriu e disse que a gente conversava depois._

_Assim que o refeitório ficou vazio, o Sr. Henderson nos conduziu para a sua sala, Edward e eu andávamos calados ao seu lado, eu me sentindo perturbada com a sua presença tão próxima._

_Chegamos à sala do diretor e ele foi direto ao ponto.  
_

" _Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes tive que separar uma briga de vocês. Pensei que essa fase rebelde já tivesse passado, que tivesse ficado no jardim de infância. Mas vejo que não, não é mesmo, Srta Swan?" – ele me olhava agora, sua expressão era de tristeza. – "Você, a filha do Chefe de polícia,deveria ser mais calma e controlar esse seu temperamento enérgico"- deu um longo suspiro e eu sabia no que isso ia dar._

_Olhei para Edward e ele estava muito calmo, ouvindo tudo que o diretor falava. A marca do meu soco estava ali no seu lindo rosto, uma mancha vermelha que eu sabia que ia no dia seguinte ia estar roxa._

"_Como essa não é a primeira vez de vocês aqui, acho que não preciso explicar o que vai acontecer, não é? A sala da detenção os espera." Sr. Henderson avisou e eu revirei os olhos, exasperada. – "Seu pai será avisado, Swan e seu tutor será comunicado, Edward." – apontou e Edward apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça, concordando._

_Como ele gostava de posar de bom moço. Aquilo me dava nos nervos._

_O diretor nos dispensou e a secretária nos levou até a sala de detenção._

_Ah, que grande porcaria.- pensei, ao ver a sala vazia._

_Duas horas de detenção. Eu ia ter que suportar duas horas trancadas em uma sala ao lado de Edward Cullen? Só podia ser brincadeira né? _

_Mas qualquer garota daria a vida para estar no meu lugar._

_Eu até estava gostando daquilo, eu poderia ficar admirando-o por duas horas sem nenhum problema. Mas o que estava pegando era a minha consciência pesada. E precisava pedir desculpas a ele._

_E essa era uma parte muito difícil. Eu não costumava pedir desculpas. Nunca. E quando eu dizia nunca, era nunca mesmo._

_Edward e eu entramos na sala vazia da detenção e eu fui me sentar no canto direito lá no fundo._

_Eu não queria ter que aturar mais gracinhas dele. A secretária sentou na mesa em frente ao quadro magnético e Edward se sentou no lado esquerdo, o lado onde ficavam localizadas as janelas._

_Ele olhava para o dia chuvoso de Forks, enquanto massageava seu queixo. Eu dei uma risadinha. Meu golpe nunca falhava. Não passei três anos lutando boxe para nada._

_Procurei meu ipod no bolso do meu jeans, mas não o encontrei. Ah, mas eu mereço mesmo! Tinha deixado a droga do aparelho dentro da minha mochila, que a essa hora estava assistindo a maravilhosa aula de história da Sra. Jackson. Pelo menos eu tinha me livrado desse grande programa. _

_Fiquei ali sentava, olhando para os dedos, enquanto minha mente vagava longe._

_Meu pai a essa hora já devia estar sabendo que eu tinha aprontado. Eu já até imaginava o que ele ia falar._

_'Outra vez, Bella? E logo no primeiro dia de aula? Você não tem jeito mesmo.'_

_Eu sorri, ao lembrar de todas as discussões que tivera com Charlie. Apesar de tudo, eu o amava demais, ele era tudo que eu tinha na vida._

_Quase ponho meu coração pela boca ao levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com um par de lindos olhos azuis da cor do céu, me olhando com curiosidade._

"_Bella... Já que vamos ter que passar duas horas nessa sala de detenção e, realmente não estou muito a fim de conversar com a Srta. Calwin, eu resolvi tentar me redimir e pedir desculpas para você. Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo tudo para você, sabendo que você é esquentada desse jeito." ele falou e eu lutei para não escancarar a minha boca, completamente embasbacada._

_Edward Cullen pedindo desculpas para mim? Onde é que eu tinha deixado a minha câmera? Aquilo merecia ser registrado._

_"É, realmente ficar aqui duas horas trancados, sem falar nada ia me matar de tédio. Bom, já que você desculpou, eu vou fazer esse sacrifício. Senta aqui, Edward." sibilei, apontando a cadeira do meu lado._

_Ele deu um sorriso torto e depois se sentou do meu lado. Eu esbocei um sorriso, nervoso e comentei:_

_"Já percebeu que é a primeira vez que a gente troca algumas palavras que não sejam 'Idiota', 'Babaca', ou coisas do tipo? Isso é tão estranho."_

_Edward sorriu e olhou para a secretária, que estava estranhando nos ver tão pertos um do outro. Vai ver que ela pensava que a gente estava esperando apenas um deslize dela para começarmos a rolar no chão, nos estapeando como dois selvagens._

_Eu vi que Edward me encarava, curioso. Olhei de volta, completamente fascinada por aqueles olhos._

" _O que foi?" perguntei,enquanto ele soltava uma risada, me deixando confusa._

_"Nada, é só que toda essa situação é um tanto.. hum.. engraçada. É a primeira vez em anos que sento perto de uma menina e converso com ela sem que ela não tenha um ataque e caia no chão." ele falou e caiu na gargalhada em seguida._

_Pois é, mas mal ele sabia que eu estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. O cheiro dele era maravilhoso, uma fragrância exótica e muito masculina. O jeito como sorria, entortando os lábios, me fazia ficar sem ar._

_"É, deve ser difícil ser o gostosão o tempo todo não é?" perguntei, rindo. Eu estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças. Não era a garota que costumava conversar com os garotos._

_Não sabia como me comportar, como falar, eu não sabia nada. E agora o cara mais sexy da escola estava conversando comigo, mesmo depois de eu ter socado a cara dele com prazer._

_"Acho que é tão difícil quando bancar a durona o tempo todo, não é mesmo?"revidou e eu revirei os olhos. Estava bom demais para ser verdade._

"_Olha só, eu já saquei tudo, tá legal? Você veio aqui para ver se eu pedia desculpas a você. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe, Ó Lorde Edward." ironizei, imitando uma reverência. Ele agora me olhava confuso. "Então, por que você não levanta esse seu traseiro e some da minha frente?" emendei, começando a bufar de ódio._

_Edward me olhou por um bom tempo e depois rompeu o nosso silêncio com uma gargalhada._

_"Você é única, Bella, desconfia até da própria sombra. Eu vim aqui com a melhor das intenções pedir desculpas e você me trata desse jeito? Você realmente é muito estranha. Mas sabe que eu gostei disso? Acho que podemos ser amigos, o que acha?" ele me perguntou, estendendo a mão para mim._

_Eu o encarei, pasma. O que ele era afinal? Desde quando ele brincava com o perigo desse jeito? _

_Bufei e respondi:_

_"Olha aqui, seu playboyzinho de merda. Ou você evapora da minha frente, ou eu juro que eu vou deixar mais uma marquinha nesse seu rostinho. E aí? Quer pagar para ver?"  
_

_Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho tamanho era a raiva que tomava conta do meu corpo naquele momento._

_Ele se levantou e sorriu:  
_

" _Não vou desistir de ser seu amigo, Bella. Gostei de você. Podemos marcar para sair qualquer dia desses. Ah," - já se afastava do lugar onde eu estava, mas parou e se voltou para mim, me encarando, seu sorriso era cínico. – "Esse seu tipo cai muito bem. Sempre fui chegado a garotas esquentadas. Elas são sexies." – deu uma piscadinha e depois voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado, bem longe de mim._

_Eu fiquei ali, em choque. _

_O que tinha dado naquele garoto pra agir do jeito que agira?! Só pode ter sido culpa do soco que eu lhe dera, era a única explicação plausível._

_A não ser que ele..._

_Claro, era tudo um plano pra me irritar! Mas que filho da pu-_

_Soquei a mesa onde eu estava sentada, bufando de raiva. Ele ia pagar por todas as gracinhas que fizera. _

_Edward Cullen mal perdia por esperar!_


	3. A visita

**Oie, meu povo, obrigada pelas reviews, tô adorando ter leitoras novas da "Hell..", que é tão especial pra mim. Mandando um oizinho especial pras minhas leitoras das antigas que vieram aqui e passaram pra dar uma review, amooo vocês, minhas pulgas amadas! Mais um cap da "Hell..", espero que vcs estejam gostando.. Vem mta coisa boa por aí, gente, aguardem! =) **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – A visita.**

_Cheguei em casa bufando de raiva. Que belo primeiro dia, hein? _

_Percebi que a secretária eletrônica estava com a luz acesa, um sinal de que havia mensagens. Apertei o botão e fui para a cozinha, sem muito saco para pensar em alguma coisa para jantar._

_Abri a geladeira no exato momento que eu ouvi a voz de Charlie falando._

_'Bella, outra vez, minha filha? Acabei de falar com o diretor Henderson e ele me contou o que aconteceu'. – ele soltou um suspiro na linha telefônica, e eu o imitei, cansada de sermões. – 'Quando chegar em casa teremos uma conversa séria, mocinha.' falou e eu corri para a sala, desligando a secretária._

_Me joguei no sofá, com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, cansada demais para ouvir qualquer coisa referente ao meu comportamento._

_Eu sabia muito bem quem era, sabia que tinha errado, mas nem por isso as pessoas tinham o direito de atirar pedras em mim. Suspirei e depois tomei um longo gole de refrigerante, tentando me acalmar._

_O dia passado ao lado de Edward tinha me deixado com os nervos à flor da pele. Ele mexia comigo de todas as formas. Me deixava com ódio, me fazia querer acabar com a raça dele, mas era só me olhar com aquele seus lindos olhos azuis que eu me derretia toda, completamente besta. _

_É, era isso que eu era mesmo. Uma besta quadrada._

_Estava deitada no sofá, meus pés balançavam despreocupadamente no ar, quando eu ouvi barulho de carro na frente da casa._

_Fechei os olhos, me preparando mentalmente para a conversa com Charlie. Ele tinha chegado._

_Me levantei e joguei a lata de refrigerante no lixo, no momento que a campainha tocou. Franzi o cenho ao perceber que não era Charlie. Corri para a porta e quase caio dura quando vi Alice parada na porta, sorrindo. Mas não foi por causa dela que eu fiquei tão abalada. Era por conta de quem estava com ela._

_Edward Cullen. O meu perseguidor, o garoto que eu amava secretamente há tanto tempo, estava parado ao lado dela, sorrindo torto, me deixando sem ar._

_"Bella, olha só, me desculpa tá? Antes que você bata a porta na nossa cara eu quero que saiba que eu não queria trazer o Edward aqui. Mas ele me chantageou, amiga, disse que se eu não o trouxesse ele iria arrancar todos os posters das minhas bandas de rock e queimá-los no jardim." Alice falou, dando um soco no ombro de Edward._

_Ele me olhou e sorriu._

_"E aí, Bella? Eu disse que não ia desistir, não disse?" sibilou, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_Em que tipo de dimensão eu tinha entrado? Desde quando, no planeta Terra, aquele garoto estaria na minha casa, me fazendo uma visita? Só podia estar sonhando mesmo._

"_Oi Edward!" acenei, o nome dele dançando nos meus lábios, me fazendo corar._

_"Vamos, Bella, não seja mal-educada. Mostre que por trás dessa sua fachada de menina má, há uma pessoa receptiva e sabe tratar bem as visitas." sibilou e eu trinquei os dentes._

_Ele estava em terreno inimigo. Eu podia muito bem partir para cima dele e acabar com aquela prepotência toda. E depois ia me fazer de santa, dizendo que eu só tinha me defendido._

_Sorri diante da idéia e depois abri a porta, deixando que Alice e Edward entrassem._

_"Bella, me perdoa, vai. Eu juro que eu não sei o que esse cabeça oca do meu irmão tá aprontando." Alice disse, ao ver que Edward estava dando uma geral na casa, avaliando cada canto._

_Ele era inspetor agora? Desde quando?_

_"Fica fria, Alice. Eu sei que você tá limpa nessa história toda." murmurei, não desgrudando os olhos de Edward._

_Ele parou bem em frente à mesa de centro da sala, olhando as fotos que estavam lá. Sorriu e pegou uma foto, mostrando-a para Alice._

_"Olha só, maninha. A Bella no jardim de infância. Você precisava vê-la nessa época, era um terror." comentou, apontando para a foto._

"_É, é, Edward, eu já vi essas fotos." Alice sibilou, retirando o porta-retratos das mãos dele, colocando-o lugar. "Olha só, eu não sei o que você tá querendo aqui, agora, por favor, dá o fora antes que a Bella arranque os seus olhos."_

_Soltei uma risadinha, imaginando como seria ter o prazer de arrancar os olhos de Edward._

_"Deixa Alice. Ele só tá querendo me provocar. Mas pode deixar, ele não vai conseguir me tirar do sério." falei, encostada em uma parede._

_Edward sorriu e me olhou._

_"Bella, eu não vim aqui para brigar ou discutir com você. Só tô querendo selar a paz no nosso relacionamento." sorriu, se aproximando de mim. "E aí, Swan? Pronta para passar uma borracha em tudo que a gente viveu na infância e começar do zero?" ele me olhava, sua mão estendida à minha frente._

_Bom, se ele queria brincar, então nós iríamos brincar. Estendi a mão e apertei a sua, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Wow, por isso eu não esperava. Me arrepiei toda e depois soltei a sua mão, como se ela tivesse me dado um choque ou tivesse me queimado._

_Alice nos olhava, em silêncio, enquanto nós dois nos encarávamos, também em silêncio._

_De repente, ela se manifestou:_

_"Tá, tá bom. Agora que não tem mais ameaça de uma terceira guerra mundial, vamos fazer alguma coisa?" se aproximou e nos abraçou. "Bella, por que você não mostra os seus cds pro Edward?" sugeriu e depois olhou para o irmão. "Edward, a Bella tem cada cd de rock antigo que você vai adorar."_

_Edward me olhou e eu baixei os olhos, evitando fitar por mais de dois segundos aquele azul tão intenso que tomava conta das suas iris._

_"Eu adoraria ver os seus Cds, Bella." ele falou e eu soltei um suspiro, cansada._

_"Tá, tudo bem, vamos lá." fiz um aceno vago com a mão, enquanto subia as escadas, sendo seguida por Alice e por Edward._

_Entrei no quarto e dei graças aos céus por tê-lo arrumado no dia anterior. Geralmente meu quarto mais parecia uma selva, quando uma coisa sumia, era impossível encontrar._

_Eu percebi que Edward olhava cada coisa do quarto, reparando desde o meu mural com fotos, passando pela minha estante com livros e cds._

_"Gostei do seu quarto, Bella. É a sua cara." ele falou, sorrindo, parecendo sincero._

_"Hum...obrigada." murmurei, sem graça._

_Alice pegou um cd na minha estante e colocou no cd player. Eu fui me sentar na velha poltrona de couro, incomodada por ter Edward no meu quarto._

_O rock tomou conta do ambiente e quando eu percebi estava cantando, por pura força do hábito. Olhei para o lado e vi que Edward e Alice também cantavam, sorrindo, olhando um para outro. Sorri, ao perceber que eu achava linda aquela relação dos dois. Dava até vontade de me intrometer naquela intimidade toda._

_Nesse momento, Edward olhou para mim e nós dois paramos de cantar, nossos olhos grudados um no outro. A música terminou e Alice interrompeu a nossa batalha de olhares._

_"Bella, você se importa se eu for lá embaixo preparar uma pipoca pra gente?" ela me perguntou e eu rolei os olhos, meio entediada._

_"Ai, Alice, fala sério, né? Como se você precisasse pedir uma coisa dessas. É claro que você pode fazer a pipoca. Você já é de casa." sibilei e ela abriu um sorriso. Em seguida, olhou para Edward e seu sorriso murchou. _

"_E você se comporte, mocinho. Não quero voltar aqui e ver você se estapeando com a Bella." ao ouvir isso, Edward revirou os olhos._

_"Vai lá, __pulguinha__. Vai fazer a pipoca logo". resmungou e Alice fez uma careta para ele, antes de sair do quarto._

_Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou sobre mim e Edward. Ele ficou mexendo nos meus CDs, enquanto eu olhava a chuva fina que caia lá fora. Estanquei ao perceber que a música tinha mudado totalmente. Me virei lentamente e vi que Edward me encarava, surpreso._

_"Não sabia que uma menina como você gostava de música clássica." comentou e eu rolei os olhos, exasperada._

_A música que invadia o quarto era Claire de Lune, de Debussy. Suspirei ao lembrar que eu amava aquela música, porque meu pai disse uma vez que a minha mãe sempre colocava para tocar, enquanto me dava de mamar._

_Eu olhei Edward, irritada. Quem ele pensava que era pra ficar mexendo nas minhas coisas, desenterrando um passado que eu não gostava de relembrar?_

_Me levantei, furiosa, tentando desligar o aparelho de som, mas ele não deixou, me pegando pela cintura, me virando de frente para ele._

_"Dança comigo?" perguntou e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem._

_Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, Edward já me segurava forte, suas mãos nas minhas costas. Ele me conduzia lentamente ao som da música, meu rosto colado em seu peito, inalando aquele seu perfume que me deixava louca._

_  
Eu estava sonhando? Se eu estivesse sonhando, por favor, que ninguém me acordasse. Não percebi que a música já tinha acabado, mas Edward ainda continuava me abraçando, me conduzindo lentamente, ainda no ritmo na música._

_Soltei um longo suspiro, apreciando aquilo tudo. Meu coração estava quase soltando pela boca eu rezei para que Deus congelasse esse momento, me deixando ali, nos braços daquele garoto insuportável que eu amava demais._

_De repente, Alice irrompeu no quarto, pulando de alegria, com uma vasilha de pipoca na mão. Me afastei de Edward bruscamente, saltando para longe o mais rápido que eu pude._

_Alice nos olhou, um sorriso fraco brotando em seus lábios rosados._

_"Ai gente, que lindo ver vocês dançando. Sabia que vocês formam um lindo casal?" sibilou e eu quase me enterrei de tanta vergonha._

_Edward gargalhou e pegou um pouco de pipoca da tigela. Eu o olhei e ele sorriu, me fazendo pirar com aquele sorriso. Não sabia o que ele estava aprontando, mas eu ia descobrir. _

_Edward Cullen era o típico lobo na pele de cordeiro. E não ia deixá-lo perturbar a minha calma com tanta facilidade. Se ele queria fazer joguinho, então nós íamos jogar. Os dados tinham sido lançados. Eu só esperava que ele não tentasse jogar sujo._

_Ele que ousasse bancar o vigarista comigo ou pagaria muito caro. Eu costumava ser impiedosa quando tentavam me passar para trás. _

_Alice novamente quebrou o silêncio que se instalou sobre nós após a sua entrada._

_"Bella, eu estava mexendo em alguns DVDs seus, enquanto esperava a pipoca ficar pronta, e aí eu vi que você tem aquele filme do Heath Ledger, 10 coisas que odeio em você. Ai , Bella, você não idéia de como eu amo esse filme. Será que a gente pode assistir agora hein? Por favor?" pediu, pulando de alegria._

_Edward tinha razão em chamá-la de pulguinha, Alice não parava quieta. Soltei um suspiro e depois sorri._

_"Claro Alice, por que não"_

_Ela olhou para Edward e eu apenas segui seu olhar._

_"E aí, Edward? Já terminou a sua visitinha suspeita? É melhor você ir, eu sei que detesta comédias românticas." murmurou e ele começou a rir, me encarando._

_"E perder você e a Bella aos prantos por causa do mocinho do filme? Nunca." ele falou, seus olhos grudados em mim. "Vou ficar, maninha. Vamos logo assistir esse filme."_

_Alice soltou um longo suspiro e depois saiu correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas como um furacão._

_Edward me olhou e eu tratei de desviar o olhar, intimidada com o modo como ele me encarava.  
_

" _Vamos?" perguntei e ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar onde estava._

_Ele me avaliava dos pés a cabeça, parado como uma estátua. Aquela avaliação já estava me deixando incomodada e irritada._

_" O que foi?" perguntei, exasperada._

_Edward sorriu, aquele sorriso torto que fazia meu coração pular cada vez que aparecia em seu rosto, e depois me fitou, seus olhos me prendendo, me incapacitando de pensar._

_"Sabe Bella, sempre achei que você era uma garota estranha. Mas não imaginava que me surpreenderia tanto. Você é diferente das outras garotas, e isso é.. hum...__interessante__. – falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu estava com os olhos arregalados, incapaz de me movimentar um milímetro sequer. "Gostaria muito que essa nova fase do nosso relacionamento pudesse dar certo. Queria mesmo ser seu amigo." ele sorriu, me olhando._

_Ah, droga! O que ele queria fazer comigo, me enlouquecer? Aquele garoto sabia como levar uma menina no papo. Mas eu conhecia a laia dele, sabia quem ele era. 'Lobo na pele de cordeiro', eu lembrei, tentando respirar._

_Alice gritou lá no andar de baixo, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto._

_" Ei, vocês dois vão ficar de papinho por muito tempo? Eu quero ver o filme." ela resmungou e nós dois sorrimos. Alice era impaciente._

_Nós descemos às escadas e encontramos Alice sentada na poltrona. Na __minha__poltrona. Revirei os olhos, soltando um suspiro pesado._

_Era bom demais para ser verdade. Eu ia ter que sentar ao lado de Edward no minúsculo sofá da sala. Que ironia era tudo aquilo!_

_Alice mal nos deixou sentar e já colocou o DVD, pedindo silêncio._

_O filme começou e eu tentei me concentrar na história, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Edward ao meu lado estava me deixando louca, o cheiro que emanava dele penetrava nas minhas narinas, me deixando tonta. Eu o olhei de soslaio e percebi que ele estava prestando atenção no filme._

_Soltei um suspiro e voltei meus olhos para a tela da TV._

_A história já estava na metade e de vez em quando eu percebia os suspiros de Alice, que estava totalmente envolvida com o enredo. E eu estava cada vez mais sensível à presença de Edward, parecia que ele estava mais próximo de mim, o seu corpo quase tocando o meu, sua mão mais próxima da minha._

_No momento mais critico do filme, aquele que toda e qualquer garota com alguma sensibilidade no corpo, caia no choro, eu ouvi Edward soltar uma risadinha, no exato momento que Alice soltou um longo soluço. Ela estava aos prantos._

_Revirei os olhos, entediada. Tá, eu tenho que confessar que eu sempre chorava nessa parte, assim como todas as garotas da minha idade. Na hora que a personagem recita o tal poema das coisas que ela odeia no homem que ela ama._

_Mas agora eu não tinha prestado atenção em nada, minha cabeça estava longe, quer dizer, ela estava perto, mas estava totalmente preenchida por um certo garoto insuportável._

_De repente eu senti uma mão quente envolver a minha e fiquei paralisada. Olhei para o lado e encontrei o sorriso de Edward, seus olhos focados nos meus. Sua mão apertou a minha com delicadeza. Se eu estivesse em pé, ia cair durinha no chão. Senti uma vertigem pelo corpo e minha cabeça ficou um pouco perturbada._

_Tentei tirar minha mão, sem fazer maiores alardes, mas a mão dele estava decidida a ficar sobre a minha. O que é que ele queria? Qual era a nova brincadeira dele? Enlouquecer Bella Swan?_

_Só podia ser aquilo, ele já tinha cansado de apanhar, agora queria partir para algo mais estratégico. E eu devo confessar que ele estava levando vantagem._

_Olhei para ele e vi que seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu. Epa, peraí, por aquilo eu não estava esperando. O que ele ia fazer? Oh meu Deus, ele não poderia ousar fazer o que eu estava pensando que ia fazer. Foi aí que eu notei que a mão dele já não estava mais sobre a minha. Eu a procurei e arregalei os olhos ao perceber que agora ela acariciava meu rosto._

_Só fui eu que percebi que tava rolando um clima entre mim e Edward? Onde estava Alice nessa história toda? O que estava acontecendo, eu estava sonhando novamente?_

_Alguém, por favor, mandava a minha mente ficar quieta e se concentrar no que estava por vir. Edward estava me olhando, confuso, tentando entender o que se passava comigo._

_Eu o olhei nos olhos, mas depois desviei o olhar, soltando um suspiro, totalmente entregue. Tinha esperado aquilo por anos na minha vida, já tinha beijado outros garotos, mas nada se comparava à expectativa de ser beijada por Edward Cullen. O garoto dos meus sonhos, o meu inferno particular._

_Os seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus e eu fechei os olhos, me entregando totalmente. Nesse momento, um barulho estridente do toque de um celular interrompeu o clima, me fazendo pular do sofá com uma força tão incrível, que eu tropecei e cai no chão._

_Alice me olhou, confusa, mas depois sorriu._

_"Nossa Bella, você se assustou, hein? Imagina se estivesse vendo um filme de terror." falou e eu voltei a me sentar no sofá, roxa de vergonha._

_Edward já estava de pé, o celular no ouvido, falando com alguém que logo depois eu soube de quem se tratava._

_" Não, Jessica, eu não estou na lanchonete." ele falava e eu soltei um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, percebendo que estava suada, a despeito do frio que fazia lá fora. "Tudo bem, eu estou indo buscar você."murmurou e eu soube que ele iria embora._

_O momento tinha passado e eu sabia que não aconteceria novamente. Um raio não cai no mesmo lugar uma segunda vez, cai?_

_Edward se voltou para Alice, chamando a irmã._

_"Alice, eu tenho que ir. Vou encontrar com a Jess, você quer que eu te deixe em casa?"_

_" Edward, você não tá vendo que eu estou prestando atenção no filme? Pode ir atrás da sua namoradinha, depois eu dou um jeito de voltar para casa." Ela resmungou e ele concordou, agora se voltando para mim._

_" Bella, eu realmente adorei a tarde de hoje." Sorriu torto e eu tentei não ficar mais vermelha do que eu já estava. "Acho que podemos repetir esse momento agradável uma outra hora, não podemos?" perguntou, seus olhos querendo penetrar na minha mente._

"_É." fui tudo que eu consegui falar. Minha voz estava presa na garganta, eu não iria conseguir formar uma frase coerente nesse momento._

_Ele soltou um risinho e depois falou:_

_"Bom, a gente se vê por aí."_

_"Aham." eu balbuciei._

_"Até mais, Bella." sorriu, enquanto eu abria a porta para ele._

_"Até." respondi, meio ofegante._

_Ele me lançou um ultimo olhar e depois saiu para a chuva fina, correndo até seu carro.  
Fechei a porta à minha frente e finalmente soltei um suspiro carregado, expirando todo o ar que havia nos pulmões._

_O que tinha acontecido nessa tarde? Tinha ficado mais de duas horas ao lado de Edward sem que nós dois saíssemos no tapa ou trocássemos palavras que mais pareciam farpas. Pelo contrário, nessa tarde, nós tínhamos até dançado e quase nos beijamos, se não fosse pela idiota da Jessica Stanley ter interrompido aquele momento._

_Mas a verdade é que eu sabia que aquilo não ia acontecer. Edward Cullen não era garoto para Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan era __inimiga mortal__ de Edward Cullen. Não havia meio termo para essa situação._

_Edward era meu inimigo e agora, sem mais nem menos, queria posar de amiguinho de infância. Alguma coisa não se encaixava nessa história toda. Ele estava aprontando._

_O quê eu ainda não sabia, mas não seria muito difícil de descobrir. Se ele estava pensando que ia me atacar de surpresa, estava muito enganado.  
_


	4. O boato

**Bem vindas leitoras novas, mto obrigada pelas reviews! Brigada pessoal que tá elogiando a fic, não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra nós, autoras! Desculpa a demora na att da fic, eh que eu tô sem internet! =/ Mas aqui estou eu, com mais um capitulo da " A Hell.."! Só a titulo de curiosidade essa fic foi plagiada num outro site e isso me deixou mto chateada, mas ainda bem que a gente conseguiu retirar o plágio! =)**

**Vou add um outtro cap ainda hj, então, divirtam-se! Quero as reviews de vcs sobre os caps, ok?!**

**;*  
**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4 - O boato.**

_Se alguém apostou que naquela noite eu não dormi um segundo sequer, acertou. Minha cabeça estava fervilhando, meus sentimentos confusos. Uma hora eu tinha a doce ilusão de que Edward mudara da água pro vinho e estava se interessando por mim. No segundo seguinte, uma voz nojenta martelava a minha cabeça, me mandando abrir os olhos, ele só queria brincar com a minha cara, me fazer de palhaça._

_Fui para aula morrendo de dor de cabeça, por conta da noite insone. Entrei na sala e vi o objeto dos meus sonhos, e dos meus pesadelos também, sentado no lugar de sempre, ao lado do meu._

_Respirei fundo e fui para o meu lugar, de cabeça baixa, sabendo que todos olhavam pra mim, ainda querendo saber o resultado da minha briga com Edward no dia anterior._

_Me sentei e abri a minha mochila, retirando os livros. Meu queixo caiu quando eu ouvi a voz dele, suave e firme, a voz que me fazia tremer a cada vez que ele pronunciava qualquer coisa. _

"_Bom dia, Bella" saudou e eu o encarei, surpresa._

_E não foi só eu quem o encarou. A sala inteira se virou no exato momento que Edward falou. Eu vi o olhar de Jessica passar de Edward para mim, me olhando com desdém. É, definitivamente ela não ia com a minha cara._

_Eu me voltei para Edward, tentando não olhar para aqueles olhos que insistiam em me hipnotizar. _

"_Bom dia, Edward." respondii, surpresa até comigo mesma. Eu não tinha gaguejado. Que bom, eu pensei, aliviada._

_Ele deu um sorriso torto, ignorando completamente a platéia que nos encarava, ávida de curiosidade. _

"_Eu.. bom, eu só queria dizer que foi muito legal a tarde de ontem. Muito melhor do que a manhã de ontem, se é que você me entende." falou e eu baixei minha cabeça, envergonhada. _

"_É, me desculpe" sibilei, sem perceber._

_Desde quando a palavra "Desculpa" fazia parte do meu vocabulário. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Quem era aquela estranha que estava falando no meu lugar?_

_Eu definitivamente não estava nos meus melhores dias._

_Ele sorriu e depois murmurou. _

"_Tudo bem, isso são águas passadas." piscou para mim e eu senti minha boca ficar seca, a mente flutuando._

_Nessa hora o professor de Biologia, Sr. Miles, entrou na sala, fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção no que ele falava. _

"_Muito bem, crianças. Hoje teremos um trabalho em dupla. Formem pares com o seu colega da esquerda."_

_Mas era muito bom pra ser verdade! Precisa dizer _**quem**_ era o meu colega da esquerda? _

_Bufei e olhei para ele, que tinha um sorrisinho cínico no rosto._

"_E aí, parceira?" Edward murmurou, sorrindo e eu desviei o olhar, tentando prestar atenção no que o professor falava._

_Mas antes disso, eu vi Jessica nos olhando com ódio, provavelmente com ciúmes. Do que ela tinha medo? Será que ela achava que eu ia tirar o precioso namoradinho dela? Quem a visse pensando essas coisas provavelmente a chamaria de ciumenta psicótica._

_Eu não era ameaça nenhuma a alguém como Jessica Stanley. Eu era a estranha e ela, a popular. Quais chances eu teria contra ela?_ _Mas ainda assim não podia deixar de achar engraçado o comportamento de Jessica. Ela com ciúmes do Edward por minha causa. Era bom para o ego._

_O professor agora nos entregava umas folhas com algumas perguntas referentes ao que nós estávamos estudando, sistemas humanos. Eram quinze perguntas, quem terminasse primeiro, teria o direito de ir para o intervalo mais cedo._

_Eu tentei me concentrar nas perguntas que o Sr. Miles tinha nos dado. Quase agradeci aos céus ao ver que Edward também estava concentrado nas perguntas. Começamos a responder às questões, sempre argumentando nossos pontos, quando divergíamos._

_De vez em quando, eu via um ou dois olhares em nossa direção, pessoas que provavelmente achavam aquilo ali estranho demais, esperando que a qualquer momento um ia sacar uma caneta e enfiar no olho do outro. Mas não aconteceu nada de mais. Edward e eu nos comportamos civilizadamente, terminando as questões com vinte minutos de antecedência._

_Como prêmio, fomos liberados mais cedo, podendo ir para o intervalo antes de todo mundo. Eu estava me sentindo mal, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Edward pelos corredores vazios da escola. Ele estava calado ao meu lado, apenas me acompanhando até o refeitório. Era melhor assim, eu pensei._

_Chegamos no refeitório e eu fui logo me servir, enquanto Edward se dirigiu ao banheiro. Comprei um pedaço de pizza e uma coca e fui me sentar na minha mesa de sempre, esperando o sinal do intervalo tocar, para me juntar aos meus outros amigos._

_Engasguei com um pedaço de pizza, quando vi Edward puxando uma cadeira ao meu lado, se sentando, com um hambúrguer e uma lata de soda na bandeja._

"_Algum problema?" perguntou, enquanto eu quase morria de tanto tossir. _

"_O que você tá fazendo, Edward?" retruquei quando consegui aplacar o acesso de tosse._

_Ele me olhou, parecendo confuso com a minha pergunta, e depois murmurou. _

"_Fazendo o quê, Bella?" eu revirei os olhos, me dando por vencida._

_"Nada, esquece." Eu sabia que ele não ia me dizer o motivo de ter vindo se sentar comigo._

_Tentei voltar a comer a pizza, mas estava tensa demais. A presença de Edward ao meu lado sempre me perturbava. Desisti de comer alguma coisa e fiquei enrolando para tomar meu refrigerante._

_Ao contrário de mim, Edward estava muito concentrado em seu hambúrguer, devorando o sanduíche com vontade. Garotos, mais pareciam uns leões, com todo aquele apetite exagerado._

_O sinal tocou e eu fechei os olhos, já prevendo o que viria a seguir. A multidão invadiu o refeitório, os risos e as conversas se misturando umas com as outras. Mas no momento que todos viram Edward e eu sentados na mesma mesa, emudeceram completamente._

_Não ousei olhar para todo aquele povo, não queria ficar mais constrangida do que já estava. Edward parecia alheio a tudo que estava a sua volta, comendo o seu sanduíche tranquilamente._

_"Sem apetite, Bella?" me perguntou ao perceber que eu não estava mais comento. No mesmo segundo, eu avistei Alice, Mike e Angela._

_Os dois últimos me olhavam com as bocas escancaradas, sem esconder o choque ao me ver ao lado de Edward. Alice estava neutra, achando aquilo tudo mais do que normal._

"_É, to meio enjoada." falei, lançando um olhar de súplica para meus amigos._

_Por que eles estavam indo para uma outra mesa? Eles não seriam loucos de me deixar aqui com Edward o intervalo inteiro!_

_"Hum.. Bella, será que a gente pode conversar?" Edward sugeriu e eu o encarei, me sentindo exausta de repente._

_"O quê, por exemplo, Edward?" resmunguei, soltando um suspiro._

_"Não sei, acho que nós nunca conversamos coisas normais, de pessoas normais, tipo, quais os seus planos para o futuro?Qual a carreira que você pretende seguir?" Edward falou e depois tomou um gole da sua soda._

_Eu o encarei e depois sibilei:_

_"Hum.. bom, eu tenho milhares de planos para o futuro e eu ainda não sei qual curso eu vou fazer na faculdade."_

_Edward soltou uma risadinha e eu o olhei, confusa._

_"Qual é a graça?" perguntei, já me sentindo nervosa._

_Ele parou de rir e me olhou._

_"Bom, eu só percebi que você não é muito aberta a conversas. Eu tentando manter uma conversa com você e tudo que eu recebo como respostas são evasivas suas." falou e eu o encarei, vermelha._

"_Olha só, Edward, eu não sei o que deu em você, acho que eu soquei o seu queixo com força demais ontem e isso deve ter afetado seu cérebro. Então, é o seguinte: eu não sou sua amiga, não quero ser sua amiga e não pretendo mudar de idéia quanto a isso, entendeu?" Era melhor cortar logo o mal pela raiz. Essa aproximação toda de Edward me deixava vulnerável demais._

_Ele me olhou sério, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_"Qual é o problema, Bella? Você tem medo do quê? Você foge das pessoas como o diabo foge da cruz. Do que é que você desconfia tanto? Eu só estou pedindo uma chance para ser seu amigo. O que há de errado nisso?" perguntou e eu senti a raiva subir pelo meu corpo._

_Foi aí que eu explodi._

_"Acontece que eu não me interesso por tipos como você. Gente cabeça oca que só sabe pensar no seu umbigo. Edward, nós nunca fomos amigos, nunca durante todo esse tempo que a gente se conhece. E não vai ser agora, de uma hora para outra, que nós vamos nos tornar melhores amigos. Você não tem nada a ver comigo, assim como eu não tenho nada a ver com você. Será que agora você me entendeu? Será que agora pode parar de me encher o saco e sumir da minha frente?" Praticamente cuspi as palavras. Ao final eu dei um longo suspiro, aliviada._

_Eu o encarei e vi que ele estava com o rosto travado, sua cara não era das melhores._

"_Bom, acho que agora você deixou tudo às claras. É, acho que eu entendi. Realmente lamento que você pense tão mal a meu respeito, não sou quem você pensa, Bella. Mas como você sempre julgou mal as pessoas e continua julgando, prefere se fechar no seu mundinho, sem mesmo dar-lhes a chance de mostrar que elas não são tão perversas quanto você pensa. È uma pena que você não tenha mudado nesses últimos anos. Eu realmente lamento muito." Edward falou e se levantou da mesa, indo em direção à saída do refeitório._

_O que eu tinha feito? Eu tinha falado barbaridades para ele, sendo que ele só queria mesmo ser meu amigo. Mais uma vez ele estava certo. Eu era preconceituosa mesmo._

_Mesquinha e preconceituosa. Fiquei sentada até depois que o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Só fui perceber que estava sozinha no refeitório, quando a secretária me chamou, mandando que eu fosse para a minha sala._

_Eu ainda estava pensando em tudo que Edward me dissera. Estava me sentindo mal com tudo aquilo._

_Entrei na sala e vi que Edward estava conversando com Jessica, que estava sentada do seu lado esquerdo. Sentei no meu lugar e percebi que ele nem sequer me olhara, me ignorando completamente._

_Realmente nós tínhamos voltado ao ponto de onde partimos._

_***_

_O resto do dia passou exatamente daquele mesmo jeito. Edward me ignorou todas as aulas seguintes, me deixando ainda pior do que eu já estava._

_Mas o que ele queria que eu pensasse? Que do nada ele tinha se tocado que podia ser meu amigo e agora eu era obrigada a aceitar tudo calada?_

_A verdade é que eu não tinha medo de ser amiga dele. Eu até seria, numa boa. O problema era que no meio disso tudo havia o fato de que eu era apaixonada por ele. E isso mudava tudo. Sabia que Edward nunca corresponderia ao meu sentimento, e por isso eu tinha medo de me deixar ficar mais próxima dele, medo de sofrer, de um jeito ou de outro._

_Era melhor que as coisas ficassem do jeito que eram antes. Ele era meu inimigo e eu o odiava. Com isso eu podia lidar._

_A ultima aula terminou e eu sai da sala, seguindo para o estacionamento. Ouvi Alice me chamando, enquanto já colocava minha mochila no banco de passageiro da picape._

_"E aí, Alice, tudo bem?" perguntei, encarando-a._

_"Oi Bella, o que foi que aconteceu entre você e o Edward? Ele saiu tão furioso do refeitório e você ficou toda pensativa depois disso." falou e eu soltei um suspiro, cansada daquilo tudo._

_"Bom, Alice, acho que seu irmão e eu não somos muito chegados um no outro. Acho que percebemos isso e voltamos a ser o que éramos antes, dois estranhos que não vão com a cara um do outro." sibilei, já entrando no carro._

_Ela me olhou triste, fazendo uma careta._

_"É uma pena mesmo. Eu estava torcendo para que tudo ficasse bem e vocês pudessem ser amigos."_

_"Pois é, Alice, mas nem sempre as coisas são da maneira que a gente quer que elas sejam. Eu tenho que ir, tenho que trabalhar no supermercado hoje. A gente se vê por aí." Me despedi, já ligando meu carro, o barulho estridente do motor tomando conta do ambiente._

_"Até mais." acenou, enquanto eu saía do estacionamento, já pegando a estrada._

_As coisas tinham que ser do jeito que estavam, essa era a maneira. _

_E com isso eu sabia lidar._

_***_

_Já deu para imaginar que eu não consegui me concentrar no trabalho no supermercado. Levei várias broncas do meu chefe, por estar dispersa demais._

_Voltei para casa e preparei o jantar para Charlie no piloto automático, não prestando atenção em nada. Edward tinha conseguido o que queria, eu estava com peso na consciência por tê-lo tratado mal. Subi para o meu quarto, mas antes tomei um banho demorado, tentando relaxar._

_Vesti meu moletom surrado e caí na cama, exausta. Mas mais uma vez o sono não veio. Fiquei jogada na cama tentando decidir o que fazer, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão plausível para aquilo tudo._

_Ao final de tudo, eu soltei um suspiro, resignada. A melhor coisa a fazer era pedir desculpas, afinal eu tinha falado coisas chatas para Edward. Mas como eu iria fazer isso?_

_Eu não sou muito acostumada com essas coisas de arrependimento, era uma situação meio complicada de lidar. Me levantei e coloquei o cd de música clássica, tentando me acalmar para ver se eu conseguia dormir em paz._

_Só consegui pegar no sono quando a ultima música o cd começou a tocar. Claire de Lune, a música que eu dançara com Edward naquele mesmo quarto, na tarde do dia anterior._

_***_

_Acordei apressada, pulando da cama ao perceber que ia me atrasar. Tomei banho voando e percebi que Charlie já tinha saído para o trabalho._

_Não tomei café, com medo de me atrasar ainda mais._

_Cheguei na escola a tempo, pelo menos eu não estaria encrencada. Já estava farta de problemas para a minha cabeça._

_Percebi, enquanto caminhava, que por onde eu passava era recebida por olhares curiosos e risadinhas. Não estava entendendo nada, mas no momento que eu vi um jornal cair nos meus pés, congelei._

_Era o jornal da escola e a manchete era absurda._

"**Extra, extra, descubra o mistério por trás de Isabella Swan.**_"_

_Eu abri o jornal na página que continha a manchete e quase caio para trás de surpresa._

_O titulo principal dizia:_

_"_**A garota mais estranha da escola tem seu segredo revelado. A sua preferência por garotas.**_"_

_Quem tinha escrito aquelas asneiras? Quem era o responsável por aquela idiotice?Foi aí que um nome me chamou a atenção._

_No meio da matéria havia o seguinte:_

_"_**Quem seria louca em não querer ficar com ****Edward Cullen****, o garoto mais cobiçado do pedaço? Só uma, a garota que gostava de garotas, Bella Swan.**_"_

_Ele, era claro. Agora eu estava entendendo tudo. Agora aquilo fazia sentido. _

_Vingança, era isso que ele buscava ao se aproximar de mim._

_Mas agora ele tinha cutucado a fera. Nada mais me impediria de trucidar Edward Cullen. A guerra estava declarada. _

_E eu estava pronta para a batalha._


	5. O troco

**Capitulo 5 - O troco**

_Eu estava cega de fúria, minha cabeça não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente. A única coisa que eu pensava naquele momento era fazer picadinho de Edward Cullen._

_Saí em disparada pelo corredor, jogando o maldito jornal longe, ignorando tudo e todos. Minha mente só estava voltada para uma coisa:_** _matar_ **_Edward._

_Eu o encontrei no meio dos seus amiguinhos babacas, conversando, rindo, com o jornal nas mãos. Achando graça da minha desgraça. Ele ia pagar caro por tudo que estava fazendo comigo._

_Sem dizer uma palavra, passei pelo meio dos seus amigos e o encarei, bufando de ódio._

_"Vai me dizer agora que você não tem nada a ver com isso?"  
_

_Edward me encarou longamente, me avaliando dos pés a cabeça, um sorriso no seu rosto me fazendo surtar de tanto ódio._

_"Com o fato de você ser sapatão? O que eu teria a ver com isso?" perguntou e eu urrei de raiva._

_Sem pensar, eu o puxei pela gola da sua jaqueta de marca e saí arrastando-o para dentro de uma sala. Eu o empurrei com força e nos dois caímos no meio dos objetos de limpeza que estavam no almoxarifado._

_"Repete o que você disse, seu filho da puta! Repete o que você disse ou eu juro que arrebento essa sua cara de boneca de porcelana." ameacei, meu corpo em cima do dele, a mão fechando em punho, mirando no seu lindo rosto._

_Estava com ódio de Edward e se ele falasse de novo aquelas palavras, eu juro que não responderia por mim. Ele não sabia de nada, aquele idiota._

_"**SA-PA-TÃO!**__ " sibilou, soletrando a palavra."Ora, Bella, metade da escola sabe que você é afim da minha irmã, Alice. Por que toda essa raiva? Qual é o problema da sua opção sexual ser essa? Você é sapatão, não negue!" falou, me olhando nos olhos, rindo na minha cara._

_Eu o soquei com todas as minhas forças, bufando de ódio._

_"Eu vou mostrar pra você quem é a sapatão, seu playboy de uma figa." Edward agora massageava o queixo, meu soco devia ter doido. Ele merecia muito mais que um soco só. Eu deveria era desfigurar a cara dele_

_"O que você vai fazer, Bella, me diz? Vai me dar outro soco desse?" perguntou, me olhando desafiadoramente._

_Agora ele ia ver com quem tinha se metido. Me aproximei de seu corpo,as mãos deslizando lentamente por seu peito, acariciando o contorno de sua barriga musculosa._

_Edward me olhou, surpreso e antes que eu perdesse a coragem, o beijei com força, minha boca colada na dele, nossos lábios se tocando lentamente. Eu sabia que ia me arrepender por ter feito isso, mas era necessário. Precisava mostrar para Edward com quem ele tinha se metido._

_Ele tentou resistir, mas eu não deixei, ainda estava em cima dele. Puxei sua cabeça para mais perto e deixei que a minha língua adentrasse na sua boca. Nunca tinha feito aquilo e por isso eu mesma me surpreendi com tamanha ousadia. Mas eu precisava continuar, esse era o meu plano._

_Nem em meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar que o gosto dele era tão bom desse jeito._

_Edward agora me puxava para si, me agarrando, nossas bocas nervosas, explorando cada centímetro uma da outra. Passei as mãos pelo seu pescoço, acariciando seus ombros com calma. Ele já puxava minha camisa, querendo arrancá-la a força._

_Eu o detive, tirando suas mãos da minha cintura e colocando-as mais embaixo. Sabia extamente o que estava fazendo. Ele deu uma risadinha abafada por nossos beijos e eu continuei minha exploração com minhas mãos ávidas. Edward agora me beijava no pescoço e eu quase perdi a linha de racionicio._

_'Controle-se, Bella. Você tem que está no comando.' pensei._

_Voltei a beijá-lo na boca e ele correspondeu com vontade. Deus, como aquilo era bom._

_De repente, ele parou, me encarando._

_"Bella?" ele me olhou, confuso. "E-eu, eu não posso fazer isso."_

_Eu sorri, encarando-o vitoriosa. Eu sabia que ele não faria nada, mesmo que ele quisesse. Até onde sabia Edward era certinho demais. Ele nunca ia aceitar transar como uma garota desse jeito. Edward podia ser galinha, cachorro, mas nunca tinha se aproveitado de ninguém. Todas as garotas que passaram pela sua cama foram namoradas dele, mesmo que isso significasse que ele trocava de namorada toda semana._

_"Por que não, Edward? Tá com medo de ficar falado por ter transado com a sapatão da escola? " perguntei, minhas mãos ainda paradas em seu peito._

_"N-não é isso... " gaguejou e eu soltei uma risada._

_"Bom, então nós finalmente chegamos onde eu queria. Ou você para com essa palhaçada de me chamar de sapatão, ou eu espalho para todo mundo dessa escola que você é o maior broxa do pedaço."_

_"Eu acho que eu não entendi muito bem." sibilou, me tirando do seu colo._

_Me coloquei de pé e ajeitei a minha blusa._

_"Não se faça de tonto, eu sei que você entendeu tudo direitinho. Mas se você é surdo, eu vou te dar um desconto e repetir: ou você desmente essa mentirada toda que estão de falando de mim, ou eu você vai provar do mesmo remédio." ameacei, ainda mexida com todos esses acontecimentos._

_Edward me olhou, com raiva e confuso também._

_"Bella, não fui eu que espalhei esse boato." murmurou e eu, mesmo não querendo, acreditei nele._

_Ou ele era um mentiroso dos bons, ou estava falando a verdade, pois os olhos dele pareciam sinceros. Mas mesmo assim eu não aliviei._

_"Eu não estou interessada em saber se foi ou não você quem começou essa palhaçada toda. Mas eu sei que tem dedo seu nisso tudo, Edward. E não adianta você negar, pois não acredito em nada do que você fala. Portanto, ou você desmente esse boato ou eu juro que conto para todo mundo que você é um broxa." falei, olhando-o com raiva._

_Aquela sala era pequena demais para nós dois. Já estava me sentindo outra vez incomodada, daria tudo para voltar a beijá-lo._

_'_Puta que pariu, Bella. Quer parar de ter devaneios românticos numa hora dessas! Controle-se, mulher._' me repreendi mentalmente. Precisava me manter calma._

_"Isso é chantagem, Bella? Ninguém vai acreditar em você." resmungou, seu olhar era desafiador._

_"Vejo que agora estamos falando a mesma língua, Edward. Eu não teria tanta certeza, se fosse você, seu idiota. Afinal, esse bando de babacas acredita em tudo que um grupo ou outro fala." sibilei e me encostei numa parede, mexendo despretensiosamente nas mãos. "Já pensou, o belo e babaca do Edward Cullen sendo taxado como broxa? Ia ser hilário!" gargalhei e quando vi, Edward já estava me segurando pelos ombros, me encurralando contra a parede._

_"Eu juro que eu vou perder a paciência, Swan. Faz muito tempo que eu não bato em uma garota, desde o jardim de infância mais especificamente, mas hoje eu estou disposto a abrir uma exceção."_

_Eu não me contive e gargalhei mais uma vez, agora nós estávamos nos entendendo._

_"Ora, ora, além de broxa vai ser taxado como agressor de meninas indefesas." sorri e ele me puxou pelo queixo, fazendo com que eu voltasse a encará-lo._

_"Você é irritante, Swan." rosnou e eu me livrei das suas mãos com força._

_"Você ainda não viu nada, Cullen." falei e nós dois nos encaramos por um bom tempo. Pelo visto ninguém cederia._

_De repente, ouvimos alguém esmurrando a porta, mandando que nós a abríssemos imediatamente. Era o diretor Henderson._

_Eu olhei para Edward, altiva e falei._

_"E aí, Cullen? Estamos de acordo?" estendi a mão e ele me encarou com ódio._

_"Você vai pagar caro, Swan!" ameaçou, apertando a minha mão._

_"Tô pagando pra ver." sorri e ele soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos._

_Lá fora, o diretor estava aos berros mandando que nós abríssemos a porta._

_"Não aconteceu nada, Edward. Nós só conversamos."_

_"Você definitivamente não vale nada, Bella." comentou, já girando a chave da porta._

_"E você vale menos ainda, Cullen." sibilei, já me dirigindo à saída._

_Depois desse meu tórrido encontro com Edward, nenhuma palavra foi dita sobre a minha sexualidade. Grande parte por conta do diretor, que suspendeu os editores do jornal da escola, por terem publicado uma ofensa à uma aluna da escola, ou seja, eu._

_Edward e eu cumprimos os nossos papéis com perfeição. Todo mundo acreditou, ou pelo menos fingiu que acreditou, quando nós dois dissemos, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, que tínhamos só conversado no almoxarifado e que a porta tinha emperrado._

_Em compensação a guerra estava mais viva do que nunca. Edward e eu não nos falamos mais e eu ainda estava perturbada com o meu surto. Eu tinha beijado Edward Cullen. Não, eu não tinha simplesmente beijado-o._

_Nós tínhamos dado uns amassos. Que progresso, hein, Bella Swan? _

_Nunca tinha feito aquilo com nenhum garoto. Na verdade eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que fica com vários caras, sempre fui meio encalhada._

_Meu primeiro beijo foi desastroso, isso porque eu tive que surrar um garoto da rua vizinha, para ele pudesse me beijar._

_É, não foi muito romântico. O menino ficou com trauma de mim e espalhou para todo mundo que eu era maluca. Até ganhei um apelido nessa época:_** _viúva negra_.**

_A verdade é que o garoto nunca tinha superado aquilo e depois de um tempo, os pais dele resolveram se mudar para Nova York. Não sei se tive alguma coisa a ver com isso._

_Era muita pretensão minha pensar em uma coisa dessa, não é?_

_Na hora do intervalo eu estava me sentindo cansada, então preferi não ir ao refeitório. Fui me sentar no pátio da escola, que geralmente fica vazio, por conta da chuva. Ignorei a chuva fraca que caía em Forks e me sentei em um banquinho, tentando me acalmar._

_Por que eu era tão diferente das outras garotas? Por que eu não era feminina ou bonita? Sempre fui o terror dessa escola, aterrorizava tudo e todos. Aquilo não era muito legal, eu sabia, mas esse era o meu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Se eu fosse chorar toda vez que algo de ruim acontecesse comigo, ia ser a maior manteiga derretida da escola._

_A verdade é que agora eu queria chorar, chorar por conta da humilhação que sofrera, da forma com que as pessoas olharam para mim. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com a minha vida, mas quando falam uma mentira a seu respeito dói e você tenta fazer de tudo para que a verdade prevaleça._

_Foi isso que eu fiz ao atacar Edward. Queria que ele parasse de falar aqueles absurdos sobre mim. Mas eu não estava preparada para sentir o que eu sentir ao beijá-lo. Agora eu tinha mais certeza do que nunca: eu o amava._

_E por causa disso eu o odiava, por ele despertar em mim a fraqueza que tanto lutava para esconder._

_Dei um longo suspiro, levantando minha cabeça, deixando que as gotas de chuva caíssem sobre meu rosto. Aquilo era tão bom. Deixei as gotas escorrerem, enquanto as lágrimas tomavam conta dos meus olhos._

_Levei um susto ao ver Alice do meu lado, me olhando, preocupada._

_"Bella, você está bem?" perguntou e eu a olhei, séria, com medo que ela percebesse que eu estava chorando. Tinha medo que ela sentisse pena de mim._

_Eu odiava a piedade dos outros. Sabia lidar com a raiva, com a fúria, com o ódio das pessoas. Mas não conseguia suportar que alguém tivesse pena de mim._

_"Claro que eu estou bem, Alice, por que não estaria?" inquiri, virando meu rosto outra vez para a chuva. Precisava daquele conforto que a água gelada me oferecia._

_"Eu li o jornal, Bella, e fiquei arrasada. Como puderam falar isso de você? E ainda dizer que você gostava de mim? Quanta bobagem!" sibilou, sentando ao meu lado._

_"Tá tudo bem, Alice. Eu não me importo com o que esse povo todo pensa ou deixa de pensar sobre mim."_

_"Bella, eu quero que você saiba que Edward não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, mas acredita em mim, ele não tem nada a ver com isso."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça e depois desviei o olhar._

_"Tudo bem, eu acredito em você."_

_"Eu juro que não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir quem foi a cobra que plantou esse boato absurdo." Alice sibilou, raivosa.  
_

_"Esquece isso, Alice. Não liga pra essas futilidades." falei, me levantando no exato momento que o sinal tocou._

_Ela deu um suspiro e concordou. Mas se eu bem conhecia Alice, ela não deixaria essa história passar a limpo._

_A verdade é que eu estava cansada daquilo tudo, queria mais era esquecer que isso tinha acontecido. Só não queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward naquela sala._

_Fiquei aborrecida comigo mesma e depois fui para a minha sala, me despedindo de Alice no meio do caminho. Definitivamente tinha perdido a cabeça depois daquele beijo._

_***_

_As semanas passaram agitadas, já fazia quase um mês que aquele episódio idiota sobre a minha sexualidade tinha acontecido. Ninguém na escola voltou a falar sobre aquilo, mas eu sabia que eles ainda desconfiavam que era mesmo lésbica. E eu não me importava com isso, não precisava provar nada para ninguém._

_As primeiras provas começaram e eu tentei me concentrar nos meus estudos, estudando até mais do que devia. De vez em quando, Mike e Angie vinham estudar na minha casa, depois da aula. Eles nunca tocaram no assunto referente ao boato._

_E eu era grata por isso, já não gostava mais nem de pensar que aquilo tinha realmente acontecido._

_Tudo estava normal, do jeito que sempre tinha sido. Edward ainda sentava ao meu lado, mas agora nem me dirigia um olhar. Eu agradecia a distância, mesmo uma parte de mim desejando que ele voltasse a me atormentar, querendo ser meu amigo._

_Estava totalmente concentrada nos meus estudos que nem percebi que o aniversário de Alice estava chegando. E sabia que três meses depois, seria o aniversário de Edward. Alice estava organizando uma mega festa na sua casa. Nós nos falávamos ainda, mas com menos freqüência do que antes, por conta dos meus estudos._

_Além disso, eu ainda tinha meu trabalho no supermercado. Sabia que ela e Esme, sua tia e tutora, estavam trabalhando para que os 17 anos de Alice fosse uma festa como Forks nunca vira antes. A verdade é que os Cullen eram riquíssimos e cada aniversário, fosse de quem fosse, era um acontecimento que seria lembrando por muito tempo. Bom, pelo menos até um outro Cullen fazer aniversário._

_Recebi o convite da festa e tomei a decisão de que não iria. Mas eu sabia que se não fosse, Alice ficaria mortalmente magoada e era bem capaz dela não falar comigo até o fim dos tempos. Alice era o exagero em pessoa._

_Então eu decidi ir, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Não estava a fim de ver Edward e a sua turminha esbanjando alegria e futilidade por todos os lados. Além disso, Rosalie e Emmett, a irmã mais velha e o primo de Alice, estariam presentes na festa e eu não ia muito com a cara da mais velha dos Cullen. Eu gostava muito de Emmett, apesar de às vezes ele parecer bruto demais. Rosalie e Emmett namoravam, apesar de serem primos._

_O dia da festa chegou e lá fui eu entrar num dilema: com que roupa eu iria? Sempre me vestia sobriamente, mas esse ano eu resolvi chutar o pau da barraca e ousar._

_Vamos ver quem falaria um ai de mim depois do que ia aprontar. Minha vida estava monótona demais. _

_E já estava mais do que na hora do diabinho dar as caras por aqui._


	6. A confissão

**Vocês não sabem o quanto eu tô feliz de receber as reviews de vcs, tô adorando mesmo. Já falei e não canso de repetir, a Hell eh importante demais pra mim, foi a fic que mais me deu leitores, que me fez construir amizades importantissimas, que me ajudaram e ainda me ajudam na tarefa maluca de postar oito fics ao mesmo tempo! Não eh um trabalho nada fácil. Vou responder aqui as reviews de vcs, coisa rapidinha. No orkut eu sempre faço questão de responder cada coment dos meus leitores, então aqui não vai ser diferente! **

**Dandara, minha viadinha mor, brigada por me ajudar, viu?! Sou mto grata a vc! DandaJabur, super entendo a sua historia, mas não liga pro que o povo fala, vc mais do que ninguém sabe quem vc eh no seu interior! =) Oiezinho pra Tatiana Beward, Josellyn Cullen, Lakina e Mandiz, Kah Reche, Lady Sanctorum e Lydhyamsf, meninas, vcs num tem noção de como a Bella dessa fanfic eh a minha preferida.. vcs ainda vão ver mta confusão que ela vai aprontar por aqui, aguardem! E brigada pelos elogios! =D Bem vindas, Lua Weasley Potter e Alline Vianna! brigada pelos elogios, garotas! Lua, a Bella daqui eh um pouquinho diferente da original, não que ela não seja estabanada, mas ela eh menos estabanada, sabe? Mas vc ainda vai ver a Bella daqui pagando uns bons micos por ser desastrada! Aguarde! **

**Bom, esse foi o jeito que eu achei de responder as reviews de vcs, se eu por acaso esqueci de alguém, por favor, desculpe-me.. E vamos ao que interessa, mais um cap da fic! Espero que gostem! ;*  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 6 - ****A confissão**_**  
**_

_  
__Escolhi o único vestido feminino que eu tinha no guarda-roupas, aquele ganhara de Charlie quando completara 17 anos. Era um vestido preto, simples, mas que tinha um corte impecável e um decote maravilhoso na parte da frente. Com uma boa maquiagem e um salto alto, eu estaria pronta. Me maquiei com cuidado, usando pela primeira vez as outras cores do meu estojo de maquiagem, que Alice me dera de presente. Geralmente eu usava apenas a cor preta._

_Coloquei o meu vestido e calcei as sandálias de salto alto, com cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem. Meu cabelo era a parte mais fácil, era só dar uma secada passando as mãos pelos fios para que ele ficasse do jeito que eu queria. Me olhei no espelho e levei um choque ao ver a imagem que estava sendo refletida._

_"Muito bom." sorri e peguei a minha bolsa, saindo do quarto._

_Desci as escadas lentamente, enquanto ouvia Charlie murmurar:_

_"Bells, que horas você vai.." meu pai não terminou a frase, me encarando com a boca aberta, completamente chocado._

_Mordi o canto dos lábios e o olhei, insegura._

_"E aí, pai? Como eu estou?"  
_

_Charlie assobiou e depois sorriu, me olhando dos pés a cabeça._

_"Bells, quem você quer matar vestida desse jeito? Você tá linda, querida, um verdadeiro mulherão." comentou e eu sorri, aliviada._

_A opinião masculina era sempre bem vinda._

_"Obrigada, pai. Eu realmente adorei esse vestido. Obrigada por ter me dado. " sibilei, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo._

_"O prazer foi todo meu, Bells." ele falou e eu peguei as chaves da minha picape, já me dirigindo para a saída da casa._

_"Tchau, pai." acenei, já no jardim._

_"Divirta-se, querida." – ele gritou, enquanto eu entrava na minha picape. "E não se preocupe. O seu encanto não termina à meia noite."_

_***  
_

_Estacionei em frente à mansão dos Cullen e olhei a festa que estava agitada no lado de dentro. 'Hora de encarar as feras, Swan.__' pensei, respirando fundo._

_Entrei na casa, lentamente, procurando por Alice. __A casa estava lotada, Alice como sempre tinha convidado toda a escola. Ela era mesmo maluca._

_Me misturei na multidão, que dançava ao som da música eletrônica comandada por um Dj. Até agora estava tudo bem, eu ainda não tinha sido reconhecida. De repente, alguém me segurou pelo braço e eu me virei, sorrindo imediatamente._

_"Bella?" Mike me olhava, incrédulo. "É você?" eu sorri e ele me encarou, surpreso. "O que aconteceu com você? Uau, você tá uma gata."_

_"Obrigada, Mike. Viu a Alice por aí?"_

_Mike me encarava meio aéreo, acho que ele estava surpreso demais com o meu novo visual._

_"Alice? Ah, sim... Ela tá por aí, você sabe como ela fica no dia do seu aniversário. Tá surtando com tanto presente." ele falou, sorrindo, sem graça._

_Acho que a nova Bella tinha intimidado Mike._

_"Bom, Mike, eu vou atrás dela. Mas se você a vir, avise que eu já cheguei e estou a sua procura." pedi, já tentando me afastar._

_Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando, e depois gritou._

_"Bella, depois você dança comigo?"_

_Eu me virei e sorri._

_"Claro, por que não?"_

***

_Encontrei Alice no meio da pista, dançando com um garoto da escola. Ela quase surtou quando me viu, pulando em cima de mim, me abraçando._

_"Bellaaaaa! Eu sabia que você não ia deixar de vim!" falou enquanto quase me sufocava, em seu abraço esmagador. "Uau, você tá tudo nesse vestido. Amei!"_

_"Valeu," dei um sorriso amarelo e lhe entreguei o presente. "Parabéns, Alice." eu sorri, enquanto ela voltava a me abraçar._

_"Obrigada, amiga. Vou colocá-lo junto com os outros presentes e volto já." avisou e saiu correndo, sumindo da minha vista._

_O garoto que antes estava dançando com Alice, me puxou para o meio da pista, dançando ao meu redor. Sorri e segui os seus passos, dançando ao som da música eletrônica. Sim, eu sabia dançar._

_Nas horas vagas, Alice e eu adorávamos colocar o som nas alturas e ficar dançando aquele tipo de música. Era meio tosco,mas pelo menos tinha servido para alguma coisa. Eu não devia nada para ninguém que estava dançando na pista. Foi nesse momento que eu o avistei, encostado em um canto da sala, com cara de poucos amigos._

_Como ele era lindo e como mexia com o meu coração, mesmo que nem sequer tivesse notado a minha presença. Mas como se lesse pensamentos, ele se virou e encontrou meus olhos, sua expressão inicialmente era de confusão, mas depois o choque tomou conta do seu rosto, ao me reconhecer._

_Eu sorri, cínica e depois desviei o olhar, me concentrando no garoto à minha frente, que tentava de todas as maneiras me impressionar. Não estava muito acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção e não seria agora que eu saberia lidar com aquilo._

_A música mudou completamente, passando agora para um ritmo mais lento. O menino ia fazer menção de me tirar para dançar, quando eu ouvi uma voz sussurrar._

_"Lamento, amigo, mas essa dança é minha."congelei onde estava, meu corpo imediatamente reagindo aquele timbre inconfundível._

_Edward se virou para mim e sorriu._

_"Dança comigo?" ele perguntou, exatamente do mesmo modo como fizera naquela tarde na minha casa._

_E exatamente do mesmo jeito, ele me segurou pela cintura, me puxando para si, sem que eu pudesse ao menos balbuciar alguma coisa._

_Nós dançamos colados no corpo um do outro, o cheiro dele me enlouquecendo como sempre acontecia._

_Foi Edward o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que se instalara entre nós.  
_

_"Devo admitir que você sabe surpreender, Bella." ele me conduzia perfeitamente, os nossos movimentos em harmonia com o ritmo da música._

_"Eu tenho algumas cartas na manga, Edward." eu falei, seguindo o joguinho dele._

_Edward sorriu e sua mão desceu pelas minhas costas, lentamente, enquanto eu lutava para respirar. _

_'Foco, Bella, não se deixe intimidar__.'-__ Tentava repetir isso mentalmente._

_Mas a medida que Edward passava as mãos pelo meu corpo ficava praticamente impossível de haver qualquer tipo de concentração. Nós dançamos por muito tempo, eu não estava me importando com o que o povo pensava ou deixava de pensar. Eu estava aqui para isso, pra ser vista._

_De repente, Mike apareceu e interrompeu a minha dança com Edward._

_"Bella, posso?" perguntou, tentando ignorar Edward._

_Eu sorri para Mike e me livrei das mãos de Edward, que tentavam a todo custo me prender._

_"Claro, Mike, promessa é divida." pisquei, já me afastando de Edward._

_Deixei que Mike me conduzisse, enquanto vi que Edward estava parado no mesmo lugar onde eu o deixara, totalmente atônito._

___'__É assim que eu gosto__' - pensei, sorrindo._

_Alice correu até onde Edward estava e no segundo seguinte, eles estavam dançando. Abracei Mike com carinho e nós dois dançamos lentamente, isso é, eu tentei dançar com ele. A verdade é que meu amigo não poderia ser considerado um pé de valsa. Ele já tinha pisado no meu pé incontáveis vezes, mas não estava reclamando. Deixei que Mike me conduzisse da melhor maneira, sabendo que Edward não tinha tirado os olhos de mim._

_Fechei os olhos, deixando que a música penetrasse na minha alma, me deixando leve. Quando abri os olhos novamente, Alice tinha sumido._

_Edward estava com Jessica nos braços._

_Me senti mal imediatamente, meu momento tinha acabado. Me afastei de Mike murmurando uma desculpa qualquer e saí da pista de dança,querendo sair daquela casa. Mas afinal eu queria o quê? Que Edward viesse ao meu encontro e me tirasse dos braços de Mike, me puxando em um beijo apaixonado? Desde quando eu sonhava acordada? _

_A noite tinha acabado para a Cinderela aqui. Era hora de voltar a ser a gata borralheira._

_Saí da casa dos Cullen às pressas, procurando pelo lugar onde eu tinha estacionado minha picape. Me aproximei do carro e procurei pelas chaves em minha bolsa, mas não as encontrei._

_Fiquei desesperada, eu não podia ter perdido as minhas chaves. Foi aí que eu vi uma mão branca estendida bem diante dos meus olhos._

_As chaves estavam naquelas mãos._

_Eu olhei para cima e vi que Edward me olhava, sorrindo._

_"Você pode até me bater por eu ter jogado sujo, mas como você sabe eu também tenho algumas cartas na manga." ele falou e em seguida, me puxou para mais perto, capturando minha boca em um beijo enlouquecedor._

_Eu imediatamente envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, ficando na ponta dos pés, ansiando por mais. Ele se encostou na minha picape e me puxou mais para perto do seu corpo, meus seios sendo esmagados por seu peito musculoso. Sua língua invadia a minha boca de uma tal maneira que me fazia flutuar. Eu não conseguia racionar, eu só conseguia pensar em como era bom aquilo tudo e em como eu não queria que acabasse._

_Edward passou as mãos pela minha nuca, acariciando a curva do meu pescoço. Eu gemi, e soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto minha língua sentia a doçura dos seus lábios. Ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos, nossas respirações eram ofegantes, eu sentia a minha boca inchada, por conta dos beijos._

_Sorriu e me puxou em um abraço, enquanto fazia carinho nas minhas costas. Eu aproveitei esse contato para inalar um pouco do seu perfume tentador._

_"Já disse que você mexe comigo de todas as maneiras, Swan?" perguntou, suas mãos brincando com as minhas costas, deixando um rastro de puro fogo._

_"Depende do que isso significa Cullen." respondi, totalmente entregue as suas caricias._

_"Bom, significa que eu já não consigo mais pensar em outra coisa que não seja essa sua boca maravilhosa." sussurrou, me puxando para mais um beijo, no qual eu correspondi com vontade._

_Mas logo depois, eu me afastei, recobrando um pouco da minha consciência._

_"Edward, acho que sua namorada não vai gostar nenhum um pouquinho disso que você está fazendo, então é melhor eu ir." falei, já querendo ir embora, estava novamente em terreno perigoso. _

_Mas Edward me impediu de ir, me puxando pelo braço._

_"Namorada? Que namorada?" perguntou e eu o olhei, confusa._

_Depois minha mente percebeu o que ele estava querendo dizer e eu o encarei, séria._

_"Você é um galinha mesmo, hein, Edward Cullen. Aposto que você deve ter terminado com a Jess nessa noite e não perdeu tempo, querendo ciscar em outra freguesia." acusei, já me livrando de suas mãos. Eu tinha voltado a ser o que era. "Sinto desapontá-lo, meu querido, mas comigo a história é diferente." avisei, já entrando na minha picape, querendo ir embora o mais rápido possível. "Tenha uma boa noite, Cullen." liguei o carro e ele se afastou da minha picape, me encarando._

_"Bella.. espera, Bella." o ouvi gritar, mas não respondi, já estava com a picape em movimento._

_Agora ele queria dar uma de sedutor, mas iria quebrar a cara comigo se tentasse algo mais._

_***_

_A luz do dia sempre trás a vergonha da noite que passou. E comigo não foi diferente._

_Eu me arrependi por ter ido à festa de Alice com aquela roupa, me arrependi de ter provocado Edward. Só não conseguia, mesmo que eu quisesse, me arrepender de ter correspondido ao beijo dele._

_Fui para aula sem nenhuma vontade, minha cabeça estava latejando por conta de mais uma noite mal dormida. E quando eu não dormia bem, era difícil eu conseguir me alimentar. Mais alguns dias nesse ritmo eu não estaria devendo nada a nenhum faquir._

_Entrei na sala de cabeça baixa, sabendo que os boatos sobre mim, agora voltados para uma outra direção, estavam rolando soltos pela sala. Edward estava sentado no lugar de sempre e eu tentei ao máximo retardar a ida para o meu lugar, não estava com saco para ouvi-lo._

_Mas para a minha surpresa ele não falou nada, nem ao menos um bom dia. Eu achei estranho, depois do que tinha acontecido entre nós na noite anterior._

_E definitivamente eu era um caso interessante para ser estudado, já que a minha mente era dividida; havia um lado que torcia para que eu chutasse o traseiro de Edward, e um outro que queria me ver suspirando de amores por ele._

_Eu não sabia qual lado me dominava._

_Edward não me olhou em nenhum momento, seu rosto era muito sério, sua expressão era compenetrada. Milhares de questões surgiram na minha mente, eu queria saber o motivo de tamanha seriedade da parte dele._

_E foi assim durante o dia todo. Na outra do intervalo, eu procurei Alice, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Fui procurá-la, querendo me desculpar por não ter ficado até a hora do parabéns. Eu já tinha até formado uma desculpa qualquer na minha cabeça e esperava ser convincente. Dobrei um corredor vazio e encontrei Alice e Edward conversando, ou melhor, discutindo._

_Fiquei quieta no meu canto quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado. Era tarde demais para tentar não ser indiscreta, eles estavam falando sobre mim._

_"Eu não acredito que você beijou a Bella e depois deixou que ela fosse embora. " Alice falava, repreendendo o irmão mais velho._

_"Eu tentei conversar com ela, Alice, mas você sabe como ela é teimosa como ninguém." ouvi Edward respondeu, soltando um longo suspiro._

_"Mas você devia ter tentado conversar com ela, Edward. Tá gostando dela mesmo?" Alice perguntou e eu quase caio no chão, minhas pernas ficaram bambas sem uma explicação plausível._

_Tinha chegado a hora da verdade._

_Eu ouvi Edward resmungar alguma coisa incompreensível, mas depois ele murmurou:_

_"Ela.. bem, ela mexe comigo, Alice. Eu não sei se isso significa que eu estou a fim dela, mas a verdade é que a Bella mexe com os meus nervos e e não consigo tirá-la da cabeça.."  
_

_E nessa hora eu esqueci de como se respirava. Eu, Isabella Swan, a garota mais estranha da escola, a mais temida também, mexia com Edward Cullen, o garoto mais popular e mais sexy da escola, o inimigo mortal de.. Isabella Swan?_

_Aquilo era demais para mim. Claro que por dentro eu estava soltando fogos de artifícios, louca para sair dançando pelas ruas, feliz da vida. Mas e agora,como ficavam as coisas?_

_Agora eu sabia que ele se sentia atraído por mim, mas e daí? Ele poderia estar tentando fazer a mesma coisa que eu vinha fazendo há décadas: podia estar retraindo essa atração._

_E a pergunta mais importante: eu queria que ele fizesse isso?_

_Senti minha garganta travada, não conseguia pensar em uma resposta para essa pergunta._

_Alice retomou minha atenção, ao falar:_

_"Se você se sente atraído por ela, é melhor você escancarar logo isso e partir pro ataque." percebi que Edward suspirava, exasperado._

_"E você acha que eu ainda não tentei? " Edward perguntou, com raiva. "Mas ela é mais evasiva do que eu pensava. Eu tentei, Alice, ontem, na sua festa, mas não consegui."_

_Meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito, minha cabeça rodou e eu tive que encarar um fato: eu estava me sentindo o ultimo biscoito recheado do pacote. Então eu não era tão estranha assim, tinha até conseguido chamar a atenção de Edward Cullen._

_Eu sorri, envaidecida. Ponto para Bella Swan._

_Mas aquele era o momento certo para parar de ouvir a conversa, só que ninguém avisa quando o momento certo surge. E eu realmente não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir._

_"E você já contou para Bella que foi a Jessica a mentora do boato absurdo?" Alice perguntou e eu senti meu corpo ficar em choque._

_Jessica, a patricinha fútil e metida a besta, a namoradinha, ou ex-namorada, de Edward, fora ela que me difamara na frente da escola inteira._

_Senti a raiva brotar e tomar conta de mim, me incapacitando de pensar. Eu só conseguia agir. Saí do meu esconderijo, ignorando as caras de surpresa de Alice e de Edward, disparando para o refeitório, meu rosto estava muito vermelho, o que sempre acontecia quando eu tinha ataques de fúria._

_Não percebi que eles estavam me seguindo, só conseguia pensar em acabar com a raça de Jessica Stanley._

_Entrei no refeitório voando, procurando o alvo da minha ira, que estava sentada ao lado de outras patricinhas tão fúteis quanto ela. Saí em disparada até onde ela estava, ignorando quem quer tentasse evitar que eu desse um belo corretivo em Jessica._

_Puxei a loirinha pelo cabelo, derrubando-a no chão, enquanto uma multidão já se fechava ao nosso redor, curiosos, ávidos por um quebra-quebra._

_"Você não tinha o direito de espalhar aquela mentira ao meu respeito, Jessica." rosnei, ainda puxando seus cabelos._

_Ela era fraca, não oferecia resistência nenhuma._

_"Larga o meu cabelo, sua mulher-macho. E eu não falei nenhuma mentira. Ai," resmungou quando eu puxei seu cabelo com mais força. "Olha só pra você, Bella, nunca vi pessoa mais bruta. É claro que você é sapatão." ela falou e eu admirei a coragem que ela tinha._

_Jessica realmente não sabia com quem tinha se metido._

_Eu simplesmente levantei meu pulso em direção ao seu nariz, dando-lhe um soco, quebrando o belo narizinho dela com a maior facilidade. Pronto, eu não precisava fazer mais nada. _

_Ela gritou exageradamente, suas mãos no nariz, que deixava escorrer um filete de sangue._

_Edward me puxou pela cintura, me tirando de cima de Jess._

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Bella? Quer se ferrar ainda mais?" perguntou, seu olhar era recriminatório._

_"Só dei a Jessica o que ela tanto merecia, Edward." sibilei, minha voz muito calma._

_Ele me ignorou e foi socorrer Jessica, que chorava convulsivamente, as mãos no nariz._

_"Calma, Jess, vou levar você para enfermaria." Edward falou e a abraçou, gentilmente._

_A fúria tomou conta de mim novamente, eu era a vitima nessa historia toda. Era eu que tinha que ser consolada, fui eu quem foi chamada de sapatão, fui eu que tive a minha reputação manchada. Ao invés disso, tudo que eu recebi foram olhares de recriminação._

_Bufei, saindo rumo à diretoria, já estava mais do que farta de tudo isso, merecia um bom descanso._

_Nada como uma semana de suspensão._

_Entrei na sala do diretor sem ser anunciada, ignorando o resmungo que ele deu._

_"Olha aqui diretor, antes que alguém venha se pronunciar, eu tomei a frente. Sim, eu acabei de quebrar o nariz de Jessica Stanley e sim, pode me suspender. Eu estou pronta pro meu castigo."_

_Já deu pra imaginar o sermão que eu levei do diretor Henderson. E para minha decepção, eu não fui suspensa, em consideração a Charlie, que não merecia ter mais aborrecimentos com uma filha tão problemática como eu. Só tomei uma advertência e fui mandada para casa, me sentindo impune._

_Ah, pra que serviam os castigos se não haviam carrascos que estivessem dispostos a executá-los?_

_Voltei para casa com raiva, por não ter sido punida, mas feliz por ter me vingado._

_A vingança era doce na boca de quem se vingava. Mas para Jessica, a vingança deve ter tido um gosto bem amargo, eu pensei, sorrindo._


	7. A boate

**Olá pulgas da minha vida(acostumem-se com isso, pq eh assim que eu chamo as minhas leitoras)! Como estão todas? Desculpa a demora com o capitulo, mas é que eu estava meio atarefada com umas coisas na minha vida e pra completar ainda tive uma crise alérgica que me deixou acabada! Mas eu já estou bem e eh isso que importa! Brigada pelas reviews de vcs, valeu mesmo, fico tãããão feliz em saber que a Hell tá agradando! *iuupeee* **

**Vou colocar o link da capa da fic, que foi feita por uma leitora e minha amiga querida, May Pongitori: **http://*www.*slide.*com/s/NMQPEhD4xD_e7UL-lJ1ZBEZlWVLrGDNS?sk=0&cy=gn&th=0 **(tirem os astericos pra que vcs possam ver a capinha!)**

**Vamos ao que interessa, mais um cap da Hell pra vcs! Espero que gostem! ^^**

**Prometo não sumir mais, ok?! Acho que na quarta feira eu volto e coloco mais um cap pra vcs! ^^**

**Beijinhos!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7- A boate.  
**

_Alice me ligou umas três horas após o ocorrido no refeitório da escola, querendo saber como eu estava._

_"Eu tô mega feliz, Alice, essa hora a Jess já deve está movendo céus e terra para achar um cirurgião que faça uma plástica naquele narizinho empinado dela."falei, rindo e Alice concordou comigo, nós duas caindo na gargalhada._

_"Bella, você é terrível. Toda a escola tá comentando como foi bem feito para Jess. Você tá ganhando fama, amiga." comentou e eu revirei os olhos, cansada daquilo tudo._

_"Ai, Alice, que grande fama a minha! A barraqueira da escola, quanta honra!" sibilei, soltando um suspiro._

_"Ih, Bella, vejo que você tá de mau humor. Bom, eu vou ter que desligar agora, Edward e eu vamos levar a Rose e o Emm no aeroporto, depois nós vamos aquela boate que abriu em Port Angeles. Aquilo ali tá bombando!"_

_"Peraí, Alice, que boate é essa? E como assim, todo mundo vai?" – eu perguntei e ela deu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha._

_"Pois é, a boate inaugurou essa semana, mas hoje vai ser a festa para comemorar a abertura. Você acredita que quando o Edward falou que iria na festa, a Jessica só faltou morrer? Ela deve tá no hospital agora, dando um jeito de ir, mesmo com o nariz quebrado. Não duvido muito que ela vá, do jeito que é caprichosa." comentou, soltando um suspiro de tédio. "Bom, e qual o seu interesse nisso tudo?" Alice perguntou, a curiosidade saltava da sua voz._

_Eu sorri diante da idéia que tinha acabado de me ocorrer. Era o diabinho dando as caras novamente._

_"Bom, era só curiosidade mesmo. Até mais, Alice." - e desliguei o telefone.  
_

_Precisava me apressar, afinal, Port Angeles não era logo ali. Abri a porta do meu guarda-roupas, procurando por alguma arma secreta. Tava precisando recompor meu arsenal bélico, não havia nada de muito sexy ou que pelo menos provocasse alguma reação em uma certa pessoa. Depois de meia hora cavando, eu consegui encontrar o ouro, bom, tava mais para bronze, mas já dava pro gasto. _

_Eu tinha comprado aquela blusa há sei lá quantos anos, mas para variar, nunca havia usado-a._ _Mas agora ela era perfeita para o que eu iria fazer._

_Era hora de atacar novamente._

_***_

_Estacionei minha picape na frente da boate, que estava lotada, era gente de tudo quanto é tipo, tipos que eu sequer imaginava que existissem. Desci da picape e ajeitei as minhas botas de cano alto, que combinavam perfeitamente com a minha blusa vermelha decotada e com a minissaia._

_Tá, eu mais parecia uma garota de programa, mas era essa a intenção._

_Meu ultimato: Jessica ia se enterrar ainda mais no buraco que ela mesma havia cavado._

_Entrei na boate e fui recebida com vários olhares, que me avaliavam de cima abaixo. Pelas caras que eles fizeram, eu tinha sido aprovada. Me misturei à multidão,avistando um ou dois rostos conhecidos. Realmente todos os jovens de Forks estavam ali._

_Não demorou muito para eu encontrá-los: Edward e a sua turminha de idiotas. Como ele aturava aquele tipo?_

_E bem ao lado dele, estava Jessica, com o nariz enfaixado com alguma coisa cor de rosa, e o seu bando de seguidoras babacas. Sorri, pegando uma bebida no bar, eu precisava de um pouco de álcool nas veias, era bom para criar coragem. Tomei um gole de uísque de uma vez só, porque sim, tinha que ser algo forte. Senti a bebida quente invadindo meu corpo, já me sentindo diferente._

_Eu não era muito acostumada a beber, mas é claro que eu já tinha pego meu primeiro porre, na minha festa de 16 anos. Fiquei tão bêbada, que tive meus amigos inventaram que eu estava ardendo em febre, passando mal por conta de uma gripe que tinha me atingindo rapidamente._

_É claro que nem o Papai Noel acreditou nessa. Muito menos Charlie. Desde esse dia bebida era assunto proibido pra mim._

_Dei um longo suspiro e deixei o copo de uísque vazio no balcão do bar, respirando fundo._

_'Seja uma vadia, Bella. É pro seu próprio bem'- pensei, um surto de coragem tomando conta de mim._

_Me aproximei lentamente do bando dos populares de Forks e comecei a dançar sensualmente, rebolando, coisa que eu detestava fazer. Ninguém ainda tinha me notado, mas eu continuei ali, dançando calmamente, fingindo ser mais uma na multidão._

_À medida que a batida da música ficava mais agitada, eu dançava mais e mais, já recebendo olhares de aprovação. O momento certo estava chegando. As pessoas começaram a se voltar para mim, alguns garotos se aproximando._

_Fechei os olhos, deixando a música, a adrenalina e a dose de uísque tomarem conta de mim. Um dos garotos me puxou para mais perto, enquanto o outro veio ao meu encontro, agora nós dançávamos juntos, eu no meio dos dois. Foi aí que eu percebi um dos meninos me puxando, me colocando no meio de um dos pequenos palcos que ficavam espalhados pela boate._

_Aquela era a hora certa. No exato momento que eu subi no palco, a galera começou a me incentivar, enquanto eu dançava ao lado dois garotos, que eram exímios dançarinos._

_Foi aí que eu olhei para o bando de populares e quase tenho uma crise de histeria ao ver as suas caras. Todos os garotos estavam boquiabertos, percebendo quem era a garota que estava dando showzinho._

_As garotas lançavam olhares de admiração e outras, ou melhor, a outra, me olhava com ódio._

_Eu sorri e encontrei os olhos dele, sua boca era tensa, sua expressão era um misto de raiva e de admiração._

_Hora do ataque._

_"Não dê para trás agora, Bella" - eu falei, enquanto descia do palco, me aproximando lentamente de onde ele estava._

_A multidão abria passagem para mim e de repente, eu fiquei frente a frente com ele._

_Sem pensar, eu comecei a dançar na sua frente, rebolando sensualmente. Edward estava parado, parecia mais uma estátua, sua expressão era indecifrável._

_Eu sorri para ele, enquanto continuava a minha dança. OMG, onde eu tinha deixado a minha vergonha? Agora era tarde para arrependimentos. Senti que mais uma música chegava ao fim e era hora do grand finale. Passei as mãos pelo peito forte de Edward e sem esperar por mais nada, eu o beijei, sua boca a principio não se movendo, mas após meio segundo, ele correspondeu, e eu me deixei ser envolvida por aqueles braços que eu tanto amava._

_Ele invadiu a minha boca com a sua língua maravilhosa, me fazendo perder totalmente o juízo. As mãos dele agora passeavam pelas minhas costas, indo desde a minha nuca, até a curva do meu bumbum._

_Eu aproveitei o momento, mas logo em seguida me afastei, deixando-o completamente tonto._

_"Ainda duvida da minha sexualidade?" perguntei, séria._

_Edward me olhou com aqueles olhos perfeitos, me deixando ofegante._

_"Eu nunca duvidei." murmurou, no mesmo tom sério que eu tinha usado._

_Eu sorri e depois me afastei dele, enquanto ele ficou parado, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido._

_Sorri para ele e depois mandei um tchauzinho para Jessica; a garota ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão, quase explodindo de tanta raiva._

_'Missão cumprida, vadia!'- pensei, já me dirigindo à saída da boate._

_***_

_Cheguei em casa pouco depois da meia noite, a adrenalina ainda estava no corpo, me deixando completamente agitada. Levei uma bronca de horas de Charlie, que resultou em três dias de castigo, teria que ir apenas para aula e para o trabalho; telefone também estava proibido para mim. Subi pro quarto, jogando a sacola com a prova da minha vingança embaixo da cama, me sentindo exausta. Eu tinha me trocado em um bar próximo à boate, não poderia aparecer vestida como uma prostituta em casa. Era capaz de Charlie ter um ataque cardíaco fulminante. _

_Só depois de tomar banho e vestir meu pijama, foi que eu dei vazão a toda agitação da noite. Chorei histericamente, soluçando, como há muito não fazia. Eu ria ao lembrar do rosto de Jessica ao me ver dançando e ao mesmo tempo caía no choro, por ter feito algo que não era da minha natureza. Mas não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, isso era um fato, mas que eu estava totalmente arrependida, disso eu tinha certeza._

_Dormi lá pelas tantas da madrugada, soluçando até a exaustão. Acordei cansada, ainda bem que era sábado e eu não precisava ir à escola._

_Charlie ainda estava zangado pelo meu comportamento tresloucado, e por conta disso estava completamente mudo comigo, mas era melhor assim, eu ainda não estava totalmente recuperada da minha atitude impensada._

_Eu geralmente tinha essas crises de consciência, sempre que o maldito(ou bendito) diabinho atacava. Eu não sabia até quando a minha fase garota arrependida duraria. Geralmente durava até o diabinho atacar novamente, me espetando, me mandando fazer mais idiotices._

_Charlie saiu para pescar com os amigos da delegacia e eu fiquei sozinha em casa, proibida de sair, de usar o telefone. Lá pelo meio da manhã o diabinho voltou a atacar, me fazendo chutar o pau da barraca. Era hora de desobedecer Charlie. Eu sabia que ia me meter numa bela de uma roubada, mas ficar trancada em casa em pleno sábado, era sufocante demais para mim._

_Peguei as chaves do meu carro e saí de casa sem rumo, só precisava sair de casa. Dirigi pelas ruas de Forks tranquilamente, cantando o rock antigo que tocava na rádio. Rodei pela cidade por mais ou menos duas horas, sabendo que Charlie nem ficaria sabendo da minha fuga._

_Voltei para casa me sentindo bem melhor, mais relaxada, a noite passada era só passado, nada mais que isso. Estacionei na garagem de casa e quando eu ia entrar, alguém me puxou pela cintura, me levando para os fundos da propriedade, que dava para um bosque._

_Meu rosto foi tomado pela surpresa ao ver quem tinha me sequestrado. Ele me encarava friamente, seus olhos azuis estavam glaciais._

_Senti meu rosto queimar ao relembrar algumas das minhas atitudes na noite passada, ainda não sabia como eu tinha agido daquela forma._

_Eu o encarei, tentando não demonstrar o quanto o olhar dele me afetava._

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"perguntei, minha voz tentando parecer segura; ele não precisava saber que mexia tanto comigo._

_Edward me encarou por vários segundos, quase me fazendo enlouquecer. Eu odiava aquele silêncio constrangedor, era demais para mim._

_"Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu com você para agir daquela forma na boate ontem à noite." Edward sibilou, sua voz era sombria._

_Todo o meu arrependimento foi drenado do corpo no momento que ele falou. O diabinho estava dando às caras novamente._

_"E desde quando eu tenho que te dar satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Edward? Eu perdi alguma coisa? Desde quando você virou meu dono?"  
_

_Isso era muito melhor do que ficar com aquele maldito peso na consciência, com a ira eu sabia lidar._

_Eu tentei voltar para minha casa, mas ele me segurou com força, me obrigando a encará-lo._

_"Por que você fez aquilo, Bella? Por que você se rebaixou daquela forma por conta de uma vingança besta?" cutucou, sua voz era carregada de decepção._

_Foi aí que eu explodi._

_"Vingança besta, Edward? Eu fui humilhada por aquela patricinha fútil na frente da escola inteira, a troco de quê? Me diz o que foi que eu fiz para ela querer me ferir daquela forma?" perguntei e, quando ele tentou falar, o interrompi. "Agora vai me dizer que você não gostou do que aconteceu ontem à noite, Edward? Você não é ninguém para falar do meu comportamento, já que você se rebaixa todos os dias, ao conviver com gente que não vale nem um grãozinho de areia, tudo por conta de status, de popularidade!"_

_Ele estava paralisado diante de mim, como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado. Desviei o olhar do seu rosto, me sentindo mal por encará-lo._

_Por fim ele soltou um longo suspiro, rindo de escárnio._

_"Eu não sei por que eu ainda perco meu tempo tentando entender você, Bella. Realmente você é um caso perdido e eu fui um idiota, porque pensei que você fosse diferente das outras. Mas vejo que me enganei direitinho." Edward falou, já se afastando de mim._

_Peraí, qual foi a parte da conversa que eu não entendi? _

_Corri atrás dele, disposta a obrigá-lo a me dar explicações sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer. Eu o puxei com força, obrigando-o a me encarar. Edward me olhava com tristeza e eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda._

_"Eu não consigo entender qual é a sua, Edward. De uma hora para outra você vem com um papinho furado de que quer ser meu amigo. Depois, aquele maldito boato apareceu e você se divertiu com aquilo tudo, riu da minha desgraça, não adianta negar. E quando eu me vingo da idiota que fez isso comigo, você sai em defesa dela, como se ela fosse a vitima de tudo. Francamente, quem é o caso perdido nessa história toda?" perguntei, encarando-o, minha expressão era decidida._

_Edward deu um longo suspiro e passou as mãos por aqueles cabelos cor de bronze, desalinhando-os de maneira sensual. Era incrível como ele conseguia mexer comigo até com movimentos involuntários._

_"Acho que você tem razão. Afinal, você foi a vitima de tudo, você sempre é a vitima de tudo, Bella. Foi sempre assim, desde que você era criança. Tudo bem que a sua mãe fugiu com um outro cara, te largando nas mãos do seu pai, mas e daí? Para de se fazer de vitima, garota! Para de tentar resolver tudo na base da porrada!Vê se cresce e tenta agir com um pouco de maturidade." aquele seu ataque me deixou completamente sem reação. Senti o sangue se esvair do meu corpo._

_Sem pensar, eu lhe dei uma bofetada, deixando a marca dos meus cinco dedos naquele rosto perfeito._

_Edward não ofereceu nenhuma reação e isso só me deixou ainda mais furiosa. Agora ele estava em encrenca._

_"Quem é você para falar comigo desse jeito, seu babaca? Quem é você para falar de assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito?! Você não sabe de nada, Edward, nunca sabe de nada! Não passa de um playboy alienado, que só pensa no próprio umbigo, não tem a mínima noção do que se passa fora desse seu mundinho egoísta e estúpido. Quem tem que crescer é você, Cullen imbecil!" rosnei, enquanto sentia o peito estava doendo, como se eu tivesse levado uma facada ou um tiro._

_Ele não tinha direitos de falar aquelas coisa para mim. _

_O assunto mãe era delicado demais e eu odiava que tocassem nele._

_Edward me olhou com raiva enquanto eu tentava parecer forte. A verdade é que eu nunca tinha me sentido tão fraca como agora._

_O silêncio tomou conta de nós, aumentando o clima de tensão, então eu resolvi que era hora de acabar com aquilo, a dor no peito tinha elevado à níveis insuportáveis._

_"Some daqui, Cullen! Você já disse o que tinha que dizer, já não temos mais nada para falar." murmurei, minha voz era um fio apenas._

_Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando, seu rosto era uma máscara impenetrável. De repente, ele me segurou pelos ombros, me impedindo de qualquer movimento._

_Por um breve momento, eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas logo em seguida se afastou, mantendo uma distância exagerada entre nós._

_"Eu realmente pensei que você era diferente." sibilou e depois me deu às costas, sumindo da minha frente._

_Esperei que tudo ficasse em silêncio, para poder dar vazão ao choro que queria tomar conta de mim. Ele não podia ter falado aquilo para mim, não ele._

_Edward tinha me magoado da maneira mais cruel possível, falando coisas que eu não queria ouvir, que eu não podia ouvir._

_Definitivamente nós éramos um caso perdido._

_***  
_


	8. O Pedido

**Olá pulgas da minha vida, como estão? Espero que todos estejam bem! tô em uma semana beeem agitada, terminei mais uma fic minha lá na comunidade que posto, ainda tenho mais umas 2 fics pra finalizar ainda esse mês.. enfim, correria total! Mas eu tô aqui e vamos ao que interessa, mais um cap fofo pra vcs! Esse é o meu capitulo preferido e vcs vão entender logo no começo o motivo, através do ponto de vista do Edward! Adoroooo! :) Leitores novos, sejam bem vindos, espero que gostem da fic! Até mais, gente!**

**beijinhos, Cella! **

**:D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8- O Pedido**

**Edward POV**

_Isabella Swan_. Esse era o nome da garota que tinha dominado a minha mente de uma maneira surpreendente. Bella e eu nunca fomos chegados à companhia um do outro, a verdade é que ela nunca foi com a minha cara, desde o meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks, naquela manhã que eu tive a infeliz idéia de sentar no seu lugar.

Bella mais parecia um furacão, não levava desaforo pra casa, sempre resolvendo seus assuntos na base de socos e de chutes. Ela era sinônimo de pancadaria.

Nós estudávamos juntos desde sempre, mas nunca trocamos mais do que desaforos, além das nossas brigas antológicas. O tempo passou e nós tomamos caminhos diferentes, mesmo convivendo diariamente. Mas ela não passava de uma estranha para mim.

Como, de uma hora para outra, ela ressurge do nada, fazendo com que eu prestasse atenção nela primeira vez? Como eu não tinha percebido antes o quanto ela era bonita, o quanto ficava linda com raiva e o quanto_ beijava_ bem?

Bella era diferente, não se preocupava em me impressionar, tentando me chamar a atenção, tentando fazer com que eu reparasse nela. Isso foi o que me despertou para ela. Bella era única e isso me atraía, me tirava do sério, me fazia ficar obcecado por ela.

Eu só pensava nela, era só com ela que eu queria estar. Entretanto, ela insistia em manter distância, mais parecia um bicho selvagem. Percebi que o que eu sentia por ela não daria mais para esconder no dia que eu a vi na boate, dançando sensualmente, uma garota totalmente diferente da que eu conhecia.

Isso me chamava a atenção: ela era várias em uma só e eu estava completamente encantado por todas as Bellas que existiam dentro dela.

Mas a Bella da boate, aquela que caminhou na minha direção, que me beijou daquela maneira, que quase me enlouqueceu a ponto de eu querer jogá-la em cima de uma mesa e despi-la ali mesmo, aquela Bella estava em busca de vingança, ela queria ferir quem a ferira. Eu sabia que ela tinha todo o direito do mundo de fazer isso, ela fora humilhada por algo que não tinha nenhuma parcela de culpa, pelo menos não diretamente.

A verdade é que Jess inventou o maldito boato quando percebeu o meu interesse pela Bella. Ela não suportou ser trocada pela garota mais estranha da escola e resolveu se vingar. E Bella foi quem pagou por isso.

Agora eu estava aqui, sentando ao lado dela, sentindo a sua presença do meu lado, sem poder tocá-la, ou confessar o que eu sentia por ela. Eu tinha pegado pesado com ela, tinha falado coisas horríveis, mas já não agüentava mais toda aquela frieza, todas as escapadas dela. Eu queria derreter o_ gelo_ que a envolvia, mas isso parecia impossível, já que ela era mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Nunca fui o tipo de cara que corria atrás de mulheres, sempre tive todas as garotas que eu quis, bom _quase_ todas.

A garota que eu mais queria agora parecia um sonho distante, quase uma missão impossível. E isso me deixava com ódio, quem era ela para fazer aquilo comigo? Eu era _Edward Cullen_, as garotas se jogavam aos meus pés!

Mas Bella parecia ser imune a mim, parecia que eu não a atraia e aquilo era meio absurdo de se pensar, visto que eu já tinha percebido o modo como ela ficava quando a beijava.

Eu precisava me agarrar naquilo, precisava vê-la perder o controle, ficar irracional. Era assim que eu gostava de vê-la, descontrolada, fora de si. Nessas horas sabia que ela ficava vulnerável e eu podia atacar.

Bella nunca mais olhou para mim, desde aquele dia que eu fui tomar satisfações com ela, um sábado há algumas semanas atrás. E desde então o gelo dela tinha criado uma barreira impenetrável entre nós dois, me impedindo de agir. Ela tinha voltado ao se comportamento normal: fria e distante.

Me ignorava completamente e aquilo era demais para minha cabeça, por causa dela eu não tinha uma namorada há meses. Eu não poderia mais deixar que essa situação continuasse.

Precisava agir, precisava quebrar o gelo de Bella e eu sabia exatamente que tipo de arma utilizar.

***

**BELLA POV**

_Sabe quando você não tem mais vontade de fazer nada? Quando a sua vida tá uma droga e os dias são apenas dias, nada mais que isso?_

_Era assim que eu me sentia, apenas sobrevivia aquele marasmo que era a minha vida._

_Tudo tinha voltado a ser como era antes, os populares andavam com os populares. Os rejeitados andavam com os rejeitados. E o resto bajulava os populares e ignoravam os rejeitados. Era assim que a vida funcionava, era assim que tinha que ser._

_Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim queria que isso fosse diferente. Edward nunca mais trocara nem um "ai" comigo, nem olhava mais na minha cara._

_No começo eu fiquei aliviada, estava mesmo magoada com tudo que havia me dito naquela manhã de sábado, logo após o meu surto na boate. Porém, já havia se passado muito tempo e eu já tinha até esquecido daquilo tudo, mas ele nunca mais me dirigiu a palavra._

_Aquilo me deixava louca, me fazia ficar insegura, me deixava vulnerável. E eu odiava me sentir assim. Edward despertava em mim todos os sentimentos que eu lutava para esconder._

_Eu não entendia o comportamento dele, afinal eu sabia que ele se sentia atraído por mim, e se eu bem o conhecesse, já era para ele está lutando para me conquistar. Entretanto, ele parecia mais frio e distante a cada dia que passava._

_Por conta disso eu passava as minhas noites acordada, com milhares de perguntas me atormentando. Já estava começando a me preocupar, a qualquer momento eu poderia surtar. E agora aqui estava eu, sentada ao lado dele, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Eu travava uma batalha comigo mesma, para não enlouquecer, mas a verdade é que eu queria me aproximar um pouco mais dele, para poder sentir aquele perfume que me embriagava, para poder tocar naqueles cabelos rebeldes que tanto amava. E mais, eu queria poder beijar aquela boca que fazia verdadeiras façanhas comigo. Hiperventilava só de lembrar dos beijos dele._

_Mas eu não podia fazer isso, porque agora eu voltara a ser Isabella Swan, a garota que Edward Cullen odiava desde o jardim de infância._

_O sinal da ultima aula tocou e eu quase dou um pulo da cadeira, tamanho o susto que levei. Ultimamente eu não estava sendo uma boa aluna, minha cabeça não estava para aulas e afins. Deixei que todo mundo da sala saísse, enquanto fingia que arrumava meus cadernos, colocando-os com exagerado cuidado dentro da mochila. Depois, sai da sala, suspirando um agradecimento por mais um dia tedioso naquela maldita escola ter chegado ao fim._

_Andei de cabeça baixa rumo à saída da escola, o dia estava nublado e úmido como sempre em Forks. Estava no meio do estacionamento quando uma conversa me chamou a atenção._

_"Ah, Edward, vai me dizer que você não pegou a louca da Bella. Essa garota é maluca, eu ainda não consegui entender qual é a dela." Daniel Johnson, um dos playboys amigo de Edward estava cochichando, mas o idiota falava tão alto que era capaz de todo mundo do estacionamento estar ouvindo._

_Me virei para eles e encontrei os olhos de Edward me encarando, sua boca formava uma linha só, como se seus lábios estivessem grudados. Ele ficou envergonhado quando percebeu que eu tinha escutado, mas depois sorriu, cínico, olhando para Daniel, me ignorando completamente._

_"É, Daniel, para você ver como ninguém dessa escola resiste a mim. Até a Bella Swan caiu na minha." ele falou, sorrindo e eu dei um suspiro de pesar, cansada demais para escutar aquilo._

_Se fosse em outros tempos eu partiria para cima dele e o faria engolir cada palavra que dissera, além de ainda dar uma lição no amiguinho cabeça oca dele. Mas ao invés disso, eu apenas me virei e segui o meu caminho rumo à minha picape. Foi aí que eu percebi a voz de Edward ficar mais elevada, como se ele quisesse que eu ouvisse o que estava falando._

_"Ela é como todas as outras, Daniel, meu caro amigo. Tentam negar, mas no fundo são loucas por mim. Aquela história de inimigos era só fachada, no fundo ela sempre foi afim de mim." Edward sibilou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele nunca esteve tão certo em toda a sua vida._

_Ignorei a conversa dos dois, continuando o meu caminho. Quando estava próximo ao meu carro, eu senti uma mão agarrar meu braço com força, fazendo com que eu me virasse. _

_Era ele. _

_Aqueles olhos azuis estavam questionadores, procurando os meus com uma urgência constrangedora._

_"O que deu em você para não partir para cima de mim e quebrar a minha cara?" Edward perguntou e eu o olhei, confusa._

_"Você queria que eu fizesse isso?"_

_Ele deu uma risada seca, me encarando._

_"Pelo menos seria uma reação ao que você acabou de ouvir."  
_

_"Não sabia que você gostava de apanhar, Edward." comentei, me livrando do seu toque perturbador. Já bastava ter que ficar sob aquele olhar que me enlouquecia._

_"Eu não gosto de apanhar, Bella. Eu gosto de te ver perder o controle. Não estou reconhecendo você, Swan, em outros tempos você teria virado o cão e teria partido para cima de mim."_

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, já exasperada com aquela conversa toda._

_"Pois é, Edward, acontece que os tempos são outros e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de arrumar confusão pro meu lado."murmurei, soltando um suspiro em seguida. "Olha só, se você já falou tudo que tinha para falar, me deixa ir tá bom? Eu tenho que trabalhar." falei, pegando as chaves do meu carro, abrindo a porta._

_Ele me segurou novamente, fazendo com que eu voltasse a encará-lo._

_"Só me responde uma coisa: você vai negar que sente atraída por mim? Vai negar que não gosta quando eu a beijo? Vai negar que eu enlouqueço você?" perguntou, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_Eu resolvi escancarar logo tudo, já não aguentava mais essa situação, ele queria a verdade, então teria a verdade._

_Aquilo já estava me enlouquecendo mesmo. Então pelo menos eu estaria com a consciência tranquila, sabendo que ele tinha conhecimento do que eu sentia._

_"Não."  
_

_"Não o quê?" Edward perguntou, soltando o meu braço, como se eu o tivesse queimado._

_"Eu não vou negar nada disso que você falou, Edward. Você pediu a verdade, não pediu? Então aqui está a sua verdade. Sim, eu gosto de você. Sim, você me atrai como nenhum garoto jamais me atraiu. E sim você beija muito bem. Bem até demais. "_

_Ele me encarava completamente pasmo. Vai ver que ele não gostou do que ouviu._

_Azar o dele, a verdade é que eu já não me importava com nada._

_Entrei na minha picape, batendo a porta com força, fazendo com que ele me encarasse, boquiaberto._

_"Lamento por tudo, Edward. Mas foi você quem pediu para ouvir isso. Pode se vangloriar por aí, porque até a estranha da escola é a fim de você. Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Eu já não me importo com mais nada nessa porcaria de vida." disse e em seguida liguei o carro e saí da escola, me sentindo mais leve._

_Era bem melhor assim, eu pensei._

_Ele que fizesse o que bem entendesse com essa nova informação. Mas a verdade é que eu precisava me livrar daquele peso que estava sobre as minhas costas há anos._

_***_

**EDWARD POV**

Como Bella poderia ter me dito aquilo assim, sem mais nem menos?

Eu não estava preparado para o que Bella acabara de me revelar. Era incrível a maneira como ela me surpreendia, toda vez eu tentava adivinhar a sua reação, ela agia de uma forma totalmente diferente, me enlouquecendo.

Eu estava disposto a tudo para acabar com o gelo dela, fazer com ela surtasse e pelo menos dissesse que se sentia atraída por mim. E quando eu menos espero, ela age de forma totalmente contrária da planejada e se declara para mim daquele jeito, me deixando sem ação.

Na minha mente, eu iria fazê-la se descontrolar, perder a calma, até ela não aguentar mais e confessar que sentia algo por mim. Mas isso não aconteceu. A revelação me chocou demais, não que eu não tenha gostado, mas a verdade é que eu não estava preparado praquilo tudo.

Ela realmente me tinha nas mãos.

E eu, ao invés de falar alguma coisa, fiquei como um idiota, vendo-a se afastar, perdendo a chance de resolver logo tudo isso, de dizer que eu também gostava dela e que aquilo já estava me deixando louco.

Eu sabia que agora ia ser difícil falar com ela, já que ela achava que eu não tinha gostado de saber o que ela sentia por mim.

Bella era arredia demais e tentar conversar com ela agora seria praticamente impossível.

Meu primeiro impulso foi querer sair atrás dela e fazê-la ouvir tudo que eu tinha para dizer,mas isso ia ser complicado demais. Eu precisava dar tempo ao tempo. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia. Meu aniversário seria daqui há três dias e eu precisava fazer com que Bella fosse à minha festa.

Isso seria fácil demais, já que eu tinha uma carta na manga chamada _Alice_. Seria Alice que iria me ajudar a conquistar de vez o coração daquela garota estranha e imprevisível que mexia tanto comigo.

***

**BELLA POV**

_Maldita segunda-feira, eu pensei, enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da escola._

_Por que a vida não poderia ser feita apenas de fins de semana? Por que eu tinha que voltar para aula na segunda-feira? A verdade é que eu não queria voltar à escola por causa de uma pessoa. Sim, Edward Cullen._

_Ele não demonstrara nenhuma reação à minha declaração na sexta passada e eu não queria ter que confrontá-lo agora que ele já sabia de tudo. Era por isso que eu estava num mau humor horrendo, minha cabeça estava latejando de dor e tudo que eu queria era não ter saído da cama, queria ficar enfiada no meu quarto pelo resto da vida._

_Mas eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer. E agora eu estava ali naquela maldita escola, prestes a dar de cara com ele. O que será que ele estava achando disso tudo?_

_Provavelmente deveria estar rindo da minha cara, se vangloriando por ter conquistado a idiota aqui._

_Entrei na sala e quase morro de alivio ao ver que ele ainda não tinha chegado. Pelo menos isso ia me dar tempo para eu enfiar a cara nos livros e só levantar a cabeça quando a aula terminasse._

_Eu tentava ser forte, mas a verdade é que eu era mais covarde do que o leão do Mágico de Oz._

_Depois de meia hora com a cabeça quase grudada em um livro eu resolvi levantá-la, pra ver o que estava acontecendo a minha volta. Gemi ao perceber que meu pescoço estava travado, por ter passado muito tempo imóvel._

_Olhei pro lado e levei um susto: a cadeira de Edward estava vazia. Eu o procurei pela sala inteira, talvez ele tivesse mudado de lugar, mas não o encontrei. Ele não tinha vindo para aula. Minha cabeça deu voltas e mais voltas tentando entender o motivo dele não ter vindo à escola._

_No meio da ultima aula antes do intervalo eu tentei me convencer que aquilo não era da minha conta._

_O intervalo chegou e eu encontrei com Alice no refeitório, na fila do almoço. Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso que tinha algo mais._

_"Oi Alice, tudo bem?" perguntei, enquanto me servia de uma maçã e uma soda. Pra variar, estava sem apetite._

_"Bella, minha querida amiga, preciso conversar com você." falou, enquanto nós voltávamos para nossa mesa._

_Mas quando nós estávamos chegando próximo, ela se virou para mim e sibilou:_

_"Vamos lá pra fora, o assunto que eu preciso tratar com você é particular." e me puxou, me levando para o pátio da escola._

_Eu a encarei, confusa, antes de nós sentamos em uma das mesinhas que ficavam espalhadas pelo pátio._

_"Algum problema?" perguntei, abrindo a minha lata de refrigerante._

_Ela sorriu, bebendo um pouco do seu suco e falou:_

_"Na verdade não. Eu só queria avisar que você está intimada a aparecer na festa de aniversário de Edward hoje à noite." eu quase engasguei quando ela falou isso._

_Tinha esquecido completamente do aniversário dele. Que idiota eu era! Como eu podia ter esquecido aquilo?_

_Encarei Alice, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_"Alice, você sabe que eu nunca fui à nenhuma festa do seu irmão. E não vai ser agora que eu vou começar a ir." disse, limpando a minha boca com um guardanapo._

_Ela revirou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro._

_"Olha aqui, Bella. Eu não quero saber se você nunca foi à uma festa do meu irmão. Eu tô dizendo que eu quero que você nessa festa de hoje. Ou você ainda esqueceu o que aconteceu na minha festa?" murmurou e foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Era a hora da chantagem. "E não adianta me olhar com essa cara, porque eu não tenho medo de cara feia. Ou você vai na festa hoje à noite, ou esquece que você já me teve como amiga."  
_

_Já deu pra perceber o quanto Alice era exagerada._

_"Alice, pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que eu não me dou bem com o seu irmão, então pra quê ficar forçando uma situação chata? Isso não vai dar certo."  
_

_"Ai Bella, eu não estou interessada em saber das suas picuinhas com o Edward. Além do mais ele vai tá lá com aquela turminha dele e nem vai perceber você na festa. Rose e o Emm não virão, eles estão no meio das provas da faculdade, portanto eu vou ficar sozinha na festa se você não for. E você sabe o quanto eu odeio ficar sozinha. Portanto, eu não aceito um não como resposta." Decretou e eu soltei um longo suspiro, sabendo que era perda de tempo tentar reverter essa situação._

_Alice estava irredutível._

_"Tá, Alice, você venceu, eu vou à essa festa." suspirei, já sem forças para lutar._

_Ela sorriu efusivamente, batendo as mãos, toda alegrinha._

_"Já disse que você é a melhor amiga do mundo, Bella?" falou e depois pulou do banco onde nós estávamos sentadas._

_"É bom que você tenha conhecimento disso, Alice. Eu só vou a essa maldita festa por sua causa."_

_"Preciso ir agora, a gente se vê a noite." acenou, já correndo para dentro da escola._

_O que a gente não faz por um amigo? _

_***  
_

_Demorei quase um século para escolher uma roupa para ir à festa, desistindo depois de ver que não adiantava ficar enrolando. Se eu não aparecesse na festa, era bem capaz de Alice vir atrás de mim e me arrastar a força. Pra evitar uma cena, era melhor eu ir por livre e espontânea...pressão._

_Escolhi um vestido azul, simples, que eu gostava de usar. Um dos poucos vestidos que me caía bem._

_Desci as escadas e contei à Charlie que ia a uma festa na casa dos Cullen, mas que não iria demorar. Tive ouvir um breve sermão dele, me obrigando a voltar para casa antes da meia noite._

_Quanto a isso ele nem precisava se preocupar. No máximo em uma hora eu estaria de volta._

_Segui rumo à casa dos Cullen com relutância, querendo a qualquer momento dar meia volta e ir para casa._

_Cheguei ao meu destino e não me surpreendi ao ver que a casa estava abarrotada, como sempre acontecia quando os Cullen davam uma festa. Entrei na casa e procurei por Alice. Tentei me convencer de que era Alice quem eu procurava, mas a verdade é que eu não enganava nem uma mosca com esse papo._

_E de repente, eu o avistei, no meio de uma roda de populares, com Jessica ao seu lado. Edward estava mais lindo do que nunca, e eu senti uma pontada no peito._

_Como ele podia me deixar tão vulnerável daquele jeito?_

_Jessica estava pendurada em seu ombro e sorria exageradamente para ele, que retribuía o sorriso dela com prazer. Bom, eles devem ter voltado às boas, eu pensei, resignada. _

_Comecei a me sentir mal, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível._

_Mas quando eu ia sair sem ser percebida, Alice me puxou e falou:_

_"Nem bem chegou e já quer ir embora, Bella? Só se eu estivesse morta para deixar você fazer isso."_

_"Oi Alice, eu tô aqui, não tô? Então, você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."  
_

_Alice sorriu e murmurou:_

_"É bom mesmo que seja assim."_

_~~.~~_

_A festa estava no auge e eu estava acabada. Estava me sentindo muito mal, minha cabeça estava explodindo por conta da música alta. Alice não largava do meu pé, como se estivesse com medo de eu fugir._

_A verdade é que eu estava prestes a fazer isso, já não aguentava mais um minuto naquela casa._

_Foi aí que a música parou e eu ouvi o tilintar de uma taça. Lá na frente, Carlisle e Esme, tutores de Edward estavam com uma taça de champanhe na mão, pedindo a atenção de todos._

_"Hora de cantarmos Parabéns para o Edward, pessoal!" Esme anunciou, sorrindo e de repente o coro já entoava a canção de felicitação._

_Olhei para o lado e vi que Alice já não estava mais perto de mim. Eu a procurei e depois a vi ao lado de Edward, próximo ao bolo de aniversário. Ele soprou às velas e depois sorriu, enquanto recebia os aplausos dos convidados._

_Alguém puxou um coro pedindo um discurso do aniversariante, e ele apenas sorriu e falou:_

_"Eu não sou muito bom com discursos, mas vou tentar improvisar um para vocês." fez uma pausa e depois eu vi que Alice já tinha sumido do lado dele. Onde aquele toquinho de gente tinha se metido agora?_

_Eu tinha que ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, não queria mais ficar encarando Edward, que estranhamente não tinha me visto na festa dele. Alguém me segurou no momento que eu tentava escapar da multidão. Alice, que agora me olhava com olhos cheios de repreensão._

_"Bella, desde quando você é tão mal-educada desse jeito? Que ofensa sair antes do Edward terminar o discurso dele." ela falou e eu revirei os olhos,cansada._

_Foi aí que Edward voltou a falar._

_"Há alguns dias atrás eu soube de algo que me surpreendeu completamente. Algo que eu jamais sonhara que seria possível." ele começou e de repente eu percebi que ele se voltara para a minha direção, me olhando nos olhos._

_Senti todo o meu sangue sumir do meu rosto, estava congelada de medo. Ele não faria isso, ele não poderia me humilhar daquela forma. Eu não ia suportar mais essa._

_Eu tentei me livrar de Alice, mas ela me segurou firme, me encarando._

_"Só depois que ele terminar o discurso, Bella." ordenou e eu tive vontade de chorar._

_Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?_

_Agora Edward abria espaço entre a multidão, se aproximando de mim._

_"Eu descobri que uma linda garota estava apaixonada por um babaca. E isso me deixou com raiva, porque o babaca não tinha feito nada para mostrar para essa garota saber que ele também gostava dela. O babaca só pensava no próprio umbigo, como a linda garota uma vez falou para ele. A verdade é que o babaca queria mesmo tentar enlouquecer a garota, para ver se ela pelo menos olhava para ele, mas ela parecia irredutível." Edward sibilou e eu fiquei sem fôlego._

_O que ele estava fazendo? Minha cabeça estava girando, eu não conseguia mais lembrar de como respirar._

_Ele sorriu e continuou:_

_"O babaca em questão sou eu. Sim, vocês podem achar que eu estou maluco, mas é essa a questão. Eu estou maluco, completamente louco por uma certa garota estranha, misteriosa e linda demais. E foi ela que me fez enxergar que eu era um imbecil, um idiota por não ter percebido que era ela a garota dos meus sonhos." ele falava, enquanto me olhava nos olhos, me prendendo totalmente. "Bella, é você a garota dos meus sonhos, por favor, diga que aquilo tudo que você falou para mim há três dias atrás era verdade e faça esse babaca aqui o homem mais feliz do mundo."_

_Eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Quer dizer que ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu estava sentindo? Era meio impossível de acreditar. Edward pegou na minha mão e eu olhei, percebendo que ele estava sendo sincero._

_"V-você sabe que é verdade." gaguejei.  
_

_Ele gargalhou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto._

_"Ainda bem que é verdade. Agora me responde uma coisa: quer namorar comigo?" perguntou e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Eu sabia que todo mundo estava olhando para nós, mas não conseguia ver mais ninguém além dele._

_"E-eward, eu.." tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu, colocando um dedo no meio dos meus lábios._

_"Só me responda isso, Bella, sim ou não?" pediu, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_Eu respirei fundo, sabendo que não tinha mais como resistir._

_"Sim." suspirei e ele abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e em seguida me beijou ternamente._

_Eu correspondi ao beijo e senti meu coração ser inundado de tanta felicidade._

_"Você é mesmo um babaca, Edward." – eu falei, sorrindo, enquanto ele me abraçava forte._

_"Eu sei disso. E é por isso que eu conquistei você. Ou vai me dizer que esse não é o meu charme?" sibilou e depois soltou uma gargalhada sonora._

_Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, cada vez mais encantada com ele._

_"É claro que é. Eu já disse que a você que tenho uma queda por homens imbecis? Eles são sexies." murmurei e ele me beijou no rosto com carinho._

_"Ainda bem que eu sou um imbecil de carteirinha." me deu uma piscadela e depois silenciou o meu riso com um beijo de tirar o fôlego._

_Um imbecil que beijava muito bem? O que mais eu poderia querer?_


	9. A briga y otras cositas más

**E aí, meu povo, como estão todos? Eu sei que sumi, mas o babado anda pesado para mim nos ultimos dias, é a faculdade me tirando do sério, as fics que eu preciso att, o final de uma fic minha, que me deu um trabalho do cão pra fechar, mas que graças a Deus, foi bem aceita e aprovada pelos leitores, os problemas do orkut, que ultimamente não está deixando que eu poste direito por lá e a criação de um blog, que foi a solução encontrada para que eu atualizasse as fics em tempo real. Enfim, gente um verdadeiro furacão na minha vida! hauahuauahauah Bom, olha eu aqui de novo mais uma vez trazendo comigo um cap da Hell, espero que gostem e por favor, não deixem de comentar, é legal receber as reviews de vcs, mostra que vcs estão curtindo a fic, que é muito especial pra mim. Novidade pra vcs, pra quem quiser baixar a trilha sonora da Hell, é só ir até o meu perfil aqui no FF e pegar o link que eu vou postar lá! É bem legal ouvir as músicas que eu escutei enquanto escrevia a fic, acho que vcs vão gostar, a seleção de músicas é bem variada, vale a pena conferir! Aproveitando o meu momento de falação por aqui, postei uma outra fic minha aqui no FF, o nome dela é "Me and Mrs Cullen" e é um drama bem bacana, pra quem gosta do gênero, vale a pena dar uma conferida por lá! Respondendo a pergunta da _Bella Cullen_ sobre os meus dias de postagem aqui no site, né? Amore, eu não tenho um dia fixo, até pq tudo depende do meu tempo disponivel(pra vc ter uma noção, são 3 hs da manhã, olha a hora que a pessoa acha de att a fic), que ultimamente anda sendo raro existir, mas se vcs gostarem bastante da fic e me mandarem reviews eu faço o possivel pra postar o mais rapido possivel(eu sei que isso é chantagem, mas tem gente que anda lendo a fic e nem passa pra dar uma reviewzinha, tsc, tsc) hauauauahhaauhhaaha! **

**Bom, agora chega de conversa fiada e vamos ao cap de hj! Mta coisa rola por aqui, como vcs já leram ae no titulo, rola briga, mas tbm rola algumas coisinhas mais.. O próximo cap é bem legal tbm, vcs ainda vão rir bastante das confusões de Bellinha e Edzinho fofos! Aproveitem e divirtam-se! **

**Besitos, Cella.(credo escrvi mto hj, sorry=D)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9 - A briga(y otras cositas más).**

**BELLA POV  
**

_A festa de Edward estava no seu auge e eu observava tudo a minha volta, envolvida em um abraço carinhoso do meu, __agora, namorado._

_Aquilo era muito estranho, mas não deixava de ser incrível._

_Edward passou o resto da festa ao meu lado, sempre com um braço seu envolvido em minha cintura. O seu toque era maravilhoso, mexia comigo de todas as formas._

_"E aí, curtindo a festa?" perguntou, enquanto me beijava no rosto com carinho._

_"Bom, eu realmente não ia ficar muito nessa festa, já que o aniversariante não tinha me convidado, então para quem entrou de penetra, acho que eu estou curtindo muito." ao me ouvir falar isso, Edward gargalhou e apertou a ponta o meu nariz._

_"Ah, claro, você veio de penetra. Sabia que você é a penetra mais __linda dessa festa?" ele sorriu ao me ver corar. Como ele adorava me deixar sem graça._

_"E por um acaso há muitas garotas que vieram de penetra?" perguntei, fingindo procurar alguém a sua volta._

_Edward puxou meu queixo com delicadeza, me prendendo com aquele olhar estonteante._

_"Muitas, não que eu tenha reparado nisso. Mas pode acreditar em mim, nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés." falou e em seguida me puxou em um beijo avassalador._

_Como é que ele fazia aquilo? Como ele podia mexer tanto comigo daquela maneira? Eu não conseguia nem raciocinar direito quando Edward me beijava, eu esquecia o mundo a minha volta. Só havia ele e eu. __Ninguém mais._

_Mas ai um alguém mais apareceu de surpresa, nos separando. Gemi ao ter o beijo terminado. Alice nos olhava com falsa repreensão:_

_"Olha aqui, será que dá pra vocês pararem com esse grude? Tudo bem que eu tô achando esse namoro de vocês tudo de bom, mas por favor, se controlem!" ela falou e eu não pude deixar de soltar uma gargalhada._

_Alice se voltou para Edward e murmurou: "Esme e Carlisle querem conhecer a sua nova namorada, Edward. Leve Bella até onde eles estão."_

_Edward abraçou Alice com carinho e lhe deu um beijo no rosto:_

_"Sim senhora, __dona Pulguinha." brincou e acabou levando um soco no ombro; Alice odiava quando Edward a chamava assim. A atitude deles como irmãos era tão linda que eu não pude deixar de sorir. "Vamos, Bella?" perguntou, entrelaçando sua mão na minha._

_Alice me olhou e depois falou:_

_"Vou te dizer uma coisa, só porque tá namorando o meu irmão não significa que você tem que me deixar de lado, ouviu bem? Eu ainda continuo sendo sua amiga!" sorri e depois me afastei de Edward para abraçar Alice de um jeito carinhoso._

_"Claro que eu nunca vou esquecer de você, Alice!"_

_Edward nos envolveu em um abraço e nós três caímos na gargalhada. Alice olhou para o irmão, o dedo apontado na sua cara, a expressão concentrada._

_"Nem pense em afastar a Bella de mim!" alertou e Edward levantou as mãos para o ar, em sinal de rendição._

_"Nunca faria isso, pulguinha." a abraçou e depois a beijou com carinho no rosto. "Eu amo você."_

_"Mas é claro que você me ama. __Todos me amam!"_

_Edward revirou os olhos e depois sorriu, antes de me pegar pela mão e me levar em direção aos seus tios. Olhei para trás e vi Alice dançando no meio da pista, sorrindo para mim. Realmente não havia como __não amar aquele toquinho de gente._

_Esme e Carlisle, tios e tutores de Edward, eram duas criaturas maravilhosas, muito simpáticas e gentis. Esme sorriu ao me ver ao lado de Edward e falou, enquanto me dava um abraço carinhoso._

_"É um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Fico feliz em ver que você aceitou namorar o Edward. Ninguém aqui nessa casa o aguentava mais se lamentando por não ter feito o pedido antes." ao ouvir aquilo, eu a encarei, surpresa._

_Edward estava sofrendo por minha causa? Era um pouco assustador pensar nisso._

_"Ele falava muito de mim para vocês?" perguntei, a encarando um pouco atônita._

_"__Sempre. Mas antes ele falava de você como a inimiga mortal dele. E de uns tempos para cá ele só vivia repetindo o quanto você era misteriosa e o quanto mexia com ele. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele estava apaixonado. Agora vejo que ele tinha uma razão para ficar tão agitado, você é um encanto, Bella." Esme sorriu e eu corei de vergonha._

_Edward se voltou para mim e me lançou um sorriso torto, enquanto conversava com Carlisle. Foi aí que eu percebi o quão sortuda eu era. Ele realmente gostava de mim._

_Carlisle agora me olhava, seu sorriso era caloroso._

_"Então você é a famosa Bella?" perguntou e eu sorri, sem graça._

_"Bom, eu não sei se sou tão famosa assim." falei e todos caíram na gargalhada._

_Edward me abraçou e me beijou carinhosamente na cabeça._

_"Bella, esse é Carlisle, meu tio e tutor. Ele e Esme cuidam de mim e de meus irmãos desde que meus pais morreram." sibilou e eu não pude deixar de admirar a atitude daquele casal tão gentil e receptivo._

_"Olá Sr. Cullen."_

_Carlisle soltou uma gargalhada e depois murmurou:_

_"Nada de formalidades, Bella. Me chame de Carlisle."_

_Eu sorri e concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Esme olhou para mim e para Edward e falou:_

_"Eu realmente acho que vocês formam um lindo casal. Espero que esse namoro dure bastante tempo." Edward apertou as suas mãos em meu ombro, me puxando para mais perto dele._

_"Obrigada Esme." Edward sibilou e sua tia sorriu, se voltando para mim._

_"Preciso agradecer a Bella." Esme murmurou e eu a encarei, confusa._

_"Pelo quê, Esme?"_

_"Por dar uma chance a Edward. Eu nunca o vi tão encantado por uma garota como ele está por você." ela sorriu e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo._

_Edward deu um longo suspiro e falou:_

_"Esme, por favor, você está constrangendo Bella e a mim também."_

_Carlisle abraçou Esme e murmurou:_

_"É melhor deixar esses dois pombinhos curtirem a festa, meu bem."_

_"Acho que você tem toda razão, amor." Esme concordou e em seguida Carlisle e Esme nos deixaram a sós._

_Edward me abraçou com carinho, me puxando de encontro ao seu peito musculoso. Oh Meu Deus, que corpo era aquele! Inalei seu perfume delicioso e depois o encarei, incapaz de não sorrir ao ver que ele exibia um sorriso torto._

_"E aí, o que achou dos meus tios?" perguntou, enquanto me conduzia lentamente ao ritmo da música que invadia o ambiente._

_"Eles são maravilhosos, Edward. Você tem muita sorte." murmurei, minhas mãos subindo para o seu pescoço, entrelaçando-o._

_"Hum..pode-se dizer que sou um homem de sorte." comentou, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_"Mas é claro que você é um homem de sorte, sua família é linda!"_

_Edward se aproximou do meu rosto lentamente, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Se eu não estivesse em seus braços, provavelmente teria caído no chão. Oh Deus, como ele era sexy!_

_"Eu não estava me referindo à minha família, estava me referindo à minha __namorada." sussurrou, seu sorriso se alargando à medida que eu sentia meu rosto corar._

_"E eu posso saber o que eu tenho de tão especial para fazer você se sentir assim tão sortudo?" perguntei e depois percebi que já estávamos no meio da pista de dança._

_"Bom, além de você ser linda e muito, muito misteriosa, o que me deixa louco, você é a melhor lutadora que Forks já teve. Quem nessa minúscula cidade namora uma garota que pode sair chutando o traseiro de quem for, sem sofrer um arranhão?" brincou e depois gargalhou, enquanto acariciava as minhas costas com carinho._

_"Edward, eu.. " comecei, mas fui interrompida por um beijo apaixonado._

_"Não precisa falar nada, Bella, a verdade é que eu adoro você do jeitinho que você é." sorriu e eu me derreti toda._

_O que é que estava acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu tinha virado uma boba apaixonada que só faltava babar diante do namorado?_

_"É, eu também gosto de você do jeito que é: um idiota, um __lindo, mas ainda assim, um __idiota." comentei e ele gargalhou._

_"Também te amo, Bella." Edward murmurou e em seguida silenciou a minha tentativa de conversa com um beijo tentador._

_E quem disse que eu queria conversar?_

_******_

_A festa terminou pouco mais da meia noite. Nem Edward nem Alice me deixaram ir embora antes do fim e isso só me deu a certeza de que estaria encrencada quando chegasse em casa._

_Estava distraída olhando os últimos convidados indo embora quando me dei conta de que não tinha visto Jessica desde a hora que tinha chegado à festa. Será que ela tinha visto a declaração de Edward? Disse a mim mesma que isso não importava, afinal Jess já era carta fora do baralho._

_Edward se aproximou de mansinho por trás de mim, me abraçando carinhosamente, beijando o pescoço, me deixando completamente entregue ao seu toque. Eu precisava me controlar, não podia ser tão vulnerável a ele daquele jeito._

_"Posso levar a Cinderela para casa?" perguntou, enquanto me obrigava a girar nos calcanhares e encará-lo._

_"Não precisa, Edward. Eu estou de carro."_

_Edward soltou um longo suspiro e depois repousou a sua mão delicadamente em meu rosto._

_"Me deixa ser cavalheiro, Bella? Essa é a nossa primeira noite como namorados e você já começa cortando o meu barato, quebrando todo o clima." murmurou e eu baixei a cabeça, envergonhada. A verdade é que eu ainda precisava entender muitas coisas sobre relacionamento._

_"Mas Edward..." tentei falar, mas ele não deixou que eu concluísse a frase._

_"Nada de mas, Bella. Eu vou levar você para casa. Alice leva a sua picape, está decidido." decretou, sério, mas depois sorriu, afagando as minhas bochechas. "Me deixa fazer as coisas do jeito certo, tá bom?" me encarou, seus lindos olhos azuis querendo adentrar nos meus. Me senti zonza._

_"T-tudo bem." ele sabia que quando me encarava daquele modo eu não resistia._

_Edward sorriu e roçou seus lábios levemente nos meus e a vertigem tomou conta de mim, me obrigando a apoiar em seus ombros, temendo cair. Ele percebeu que havia algo errado e apertou o abraço em torno da minha cintura, enquanto afagava minhas costas, falando baixinho em meu ouvido._

_"Algum problema, Bella?" perguntou, mordiscando a ponta da minha orelha. Senti um calor crescer dentro do meu corpo, me deixando instantaneamente ofegante._

_"Para, Edward!" ordenei, ainda em seus braços, incapaz de me movimentar._

_Edward sorriu, agora passando a beijar a curva do meu pescoço. Se ele não parasse imediatamente, era bem capaz de eu desmaiar._

_"Parar o quê, Bella?" perguntou, agora seus olhos estavam de volta aos meus._

_Nos encaramos por um bom tempo, até que eu não resistir e colei os meus lábios nos dele, movendo minha boca lentamente. Edward soltou um longo suspiro e invadiu a minha boca com a sua língua enlouquecedora. Ele me apertou um pouco mais em seu abraço e eu tive que me lembrar de como era respirar; mordiscou levemente o meu lábio inferior e eu senti o calor aumentando, minha cabeça já rodava por conta do hálito delicioso dele._

_Deus, como aquilo era bom._

_Senti alguém pigarrear atrás de nós e me afastei de Edward, minha cabeça ainda tonta por conta do beijo. Olhei para Esme e depois encostei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, morrendo de vergonha._

_"Edward, acho que é melhor você levar a Bella para casa, acho que o pai dela já deve estar preocupado." Esme comentou, sua voz era suave e delicada._

_Edward sorriu e depois entrelaçou a sua mão na minha, encarando a tia._

_"Era isso que eu ia fazer, Esme. Pronta para ir, Bella?" perguntou e eu mordi meu lábio, ainda indecisa._

_"Edward, realmente não precisa que você me leve até em casa, eu já disse que estou de carro." sibilei, ainda tentando convencê-lo de que poderia ir sozinha._

_"Nada disso, Bella. Já conversamos sobre isso. Onde está Alice?" murmurou e depois se afastou, indo procurar a irmã._

_"Acho que você ainda não percebeu o quanto Edward é antiquado em alguns assuntos." Esme comentou, sorrindo gentilmente pra mim._

_"É, ele não é muito parecido com os garotos da nossa idade." sibilei. Edward era certinho demais em alguns aspectos._

_Esme riu e murmurou:_

_"Edward sempre foi uma criança muito esperta e acho que ele percebeu o quanto Carlisle é cavalheiro e quis seguir os passos de meu marido. Edward é a cópia fiel de Carlisle, Bella. E eu acho isso maravilhoso."_

_Edward voltou, com Alice ao seu lado, os dois riam de alguma coisa que eu não sabia do que se tratava._

_"Vamos?" perguntou, enquanto passava as mãos pela minha cintura._

_"Tudo bem." falei, mais ofegante do que deveria._

_Ele tinha que me tocar dessa maneira o tempo todo? Aquilo me enlouquecia._

_Alice deu um risinho baixo e depois me olhou._

_"As chaves do seu carro, madame?" estendeu às mãos à minha frente e eu revirei os olhos, vencida._

_Entreguei as chaves da picape e Edward já me conduzia para o lado de fora da casa._

_Murmurei uma despedida tímida para Carlisle e Esme e depois entrei no carro importado de Edward, aquele estúpido Volvo que eu por tantas vezes critiquei._

_Partimos em silêncio, minha mente ainda tentava processar tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Eu ainda achava que aquilo era um __sonho e a qualquer momento eu acordaria e estaria sozinha novamente, Edward continuando a ser meu inimigo e meu amor secreto._

_Mas quando eu o olhava de relance, sua expressão compenetrada na estrada à frente, seu lindo rosto tão próximo de mim, que eu poderia estender uma mão para tocá-lo, eu sentia que não estava sonhando._

_Minha mente não era tão fértil para criar detalhes tão perfeitos como aqueles. Eu tinha que me convencer: eu agora era a __namorada de Edward Cullen._

_Diante dessa idéia, eu sorri, olhando as ruas escuras de Forks através da janela._

_"Perdi alguma piada?" Edward perguntou e eu me virei, ainda sorrindo._

_"N-não, só estava pensando em algumas coisas. Apenas idiotices." sibilei, brincando com a alça da bolsa sobre meu colo._

_Ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão, levando-a aos lábios, num beijo terno. Eu prendi a respiração, meu corpo reagindo imediatamente ao seu toque._

_"Bella Swan, minha namorada." cantou, minha mão ainda na sua._

_"Isso é um pouco estranho, não acha?" perguntei, olhando-o._

_Ele sorriu e depois murmurou:_

_"Muito estranho, mas muito bom também." sorri, sem graça e ele soltou a minha mão, para trocar a marcha do carro._

_Soltei um longo suspiro ao perceber que já estávamos na minha rua. Não queria que esse momento acabasse, por mim poderia passar a minha vida inteira ao lado de Edward que eu não ia me importar nem um pouco._

_Edward estacionou em frente ao jardim da minha casa e se virou para me olhar._

_"Obrigada, você me deu o melhor presente de aniversário." sorriu e passou os dedos levemente em meu rosto, contornando-o._

_Baixei os olhos, assustada com o rastro de fogo que o toque dele deixava em minha pele._

_"Eu te adoro." falei, incapaz de conter as palavras dentro de mim. Ele precisava saber o que eu sentia por ele._

_Edward sorriu e me beijou levemente a boca, enquanto eu envolvia seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele me abraçou e intensificou o beijo, a língua já brincando com a minha, me levando à loucura. Me afastei bruscamente, ofegando._

_"Acho que é melhor eu entrar, meu pai não ia gostar muito de me ver dentro de um carro dando uns amassos." falei, envergonhada._

_Edward gargalhou e destravou a porta._

_"É melhor você ir mesmo. Ou eu não respondo por mim." me deu uma piscadela e eu arfei, o calor novamente querendo me dominar._

_Saí do carro no exato momento que Alice estacionou minha picape atrás do carro de Edward. Ela desceu e me entregou às chaves, sorrindo para mim._

_"Até amanhã, Bella. E eu vou logo avisando que vou fazer um interrogatório sobre essa sua história com meu irmão." alertou, já indo em direção ao carro de Edward._

_"Até amanhã, Alice." sibilei, soltando um suspiro pesado. Se eu bem conhecia Alice, esse tal interrogatório duraria alguns dias, até a curiosidade dela ser saciada._

_Acenei para os dois irmãos e entrei em casa, sorrindo bobamente._

_Subi às escada na ponta dos pés, fazendo de tudo para não acordar Charlie. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama de roupa e tudo, completamente exausta._

_Tive emoções forte demais para uma noite só e isso deve ter afetado meu sono, pois dormi em questão de segundos, minha cabeça ainda rememorando a festa, demorando em detalhes como o__ toque e o __beijo de Edward._

_*****_

_Acordei me sentindo leve, uma sensação nova, algo que eu nunca experimentara na vida. Tomei meu banho calmamente, ainda tinha tempo até a hora de ir para aula._

_Desci para tomar café e vi que Charlie estava à mesa, lendo o jornal. Era hora de ouvir a bronca da vez._

_Me servi de um pouco de leite e peguei uma maçã. Sentei em uma cadeira e vi que Charlie tinha dobrado o jornal e já me encarava._

_"Posso saber que horas a senhorita chegou em casa?" Charlie perguntou, sério._

_Soltei um longo suspiro e deixei a maçã com uma única mordida dentro do prato, já sabendo que não teria mais condições de comê-la._

_"Era quase uma da manhã, pai." falei, incapaz de mentir para Charlie._

_Ele me olhou por um bom tempo e depois sussurrou:_

_"Tudo bem, dessa vez eu vou livrar a sua cara. Mas da próxima vez, já sabe, não é?" ele me encarava muito sério e eu senti um alivio por não ter sido castigada._

_"Obrigada, pai." suspirei, me sentindo menos mal._

_Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando e depois se levantou e saiu para o trabalho._

_Bebi o leite às pressas, tentando me convencer de que não adiantava ficar tão ofegante daquele jeito. Edward iria à escola e o encontro seria inevitável._

_Mas falar era muito fácil, o difícil era fazer meu coração parar de tentar sair pela boca. Dei vários suspiros, tentando regularizar minha respiração e depois saí de casa, fugindo da chuva que desabava sobre Forks._

_Entrei na picape e rumei para a escola, repetindo durante todo o caminho que eu não precisava ficar tão agitada daquele jeito. Mas como sempre o meu coração não deu ouvidos à minha mente._

_Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da Forks High School eu pude sentir todos os olhares voltados para mim._

_Todo mundo da escola estava na festa de Edward e consequentemente __todo mundo já sabia da novidade. Como naquele dia do maldito boato eu fui seguida por onde passava, as pessoas não tiravam os olhos de mim._

_Assim que entrei na minha sala eu o avistei, sua cabeça baixa, ele estava lendo alguma coisa. Como se tivesse percebido a minha presença, Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu lindamente ao me ver._

_Fiquei sem ar diante daquele sorriso e me aproximei da mesa, tentando não tremer por estar tão perto dele._

_Edward me olhou, ainda sorrindo, e puxou a minha mão para junto da sua._

_"Bom dia." falou e eu senti meu corpo todo reagir ao som daquela voz. Como era bom ouvi-lo falar._

_"Bom dia." sussurrei, incapaz de não sorrir ao ver aquele sorriso torto dele, meu sorriso favorito._

_Não houve tempo para conversas, porque nesse exato momento a professora de história entrou na sala, trazendo consigo um belo teste surpresa. E assim o dia passou._

_Edward e eu não conseguimos trocar nada mais do que duas ou três palavras, eu ainda nem tinha conseguido lhe dar um beijo. E enfim o sinal do intervalo tocou e eu saí da sala o mais rápido que pude, esperando-o na porta._

_Assim que Edward apareceu, eu o puxei e lhe dei um beijo, minha boca ansiava pela sua de uma maneira incontrolável. Ele me abraçou e correspondeu ao meu beijo com vontade, sua língua explorando o interior da minha boca de leve._

_Me afastei um pouco, buscando ar e ele sorriu, enquanto afagava o meu rosto com ternura._

_"Como você adivinhou meu pensamento?" Edward perguntou, passando os dedos pelos meus lábios._

_Corei ao sentir seu toque e sussurrei:_

_"Acho que não precisa ser muito esperta para adivinhar o óbvio." ele gargalhou e me envolveu em um abraço forte, enquanto nós nos dirigíamos para o refeitório._

_Assim que entramos, toda a escola se voltou na nossa direção, as conversas cessaram, tudo se transformou em um silêncio constrangedor. Baixei minha cabeça, enquanto Edward me conduzia firmemente ao seu lado. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que ele estava me levando em direção à sua mesa, a mesa que ele dividia com os populares da escola. Eu congelei e o olhei, confusa._

_"Você não está pensando..?" não terminei a frase, pois nós tínhamos chegado à mesa dos populares._

_Todo mundo num raio de 1km tinha a atenção voltada para aquela bendita mesa. Me senti como um peixe dentro de um aquário._

_"E aí, pessoal, não vão dar um oi pra minha namorada?" Edward falou, sorrindo. Eu vi que todos me olhavam da cabeça aos pés, avaliando cada centímetro do meu corpo._

_Jessica era a única na mesa que estava com o rosto virado para outra direção._

_"Francamente Edward, agora deu para pegar sapatão." Daniel Johnson, um dos muitos amigos idiotas de Edward, comentou, me olhando cinicamente._

_Senti a fúria tomar conta do meu corpo, mas tentei me controlar. Não valeria perder a cabeça por um babaca como Daniel._

_Edward me segurou bem próximo ao seu corpo, como se temesse que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Mas eu ainda estava muito calma. Ainda._

_Foi a vez de Michael Stevenson falar, seguindo o mesmo tom cínico de Daniel._

_"Realmente, Edward que decadência a sua, hein? Pegar a garota mais estranha dessa escola. Tá certo que ela é gostosa, mas ainda assim é estranha. O que deu em você? Resolveu inovar,foi?" sibilou e todo mundo da mesa caiu na risada. Nessa hora Jessica se virou, sorrindo com desprezo para mim._

_Esse foi o estopim para que a minha raiva tomasse conta de mim. Me livrei de Edward e encarei os dois imbecis que tinham falado há segundo atrás:_

_"Olha aqui, seus babacas. Em primeiro lugar, Edward não está me "pegando", em segundo lugar, vocês são tão estúpidos que acreditam em qualquer baboseira que qualquer pessoa fala." murmurei, com uma falsa calma, olhando para Jessica. "Acho que é bem capaz de vocês acreditarem em Papai Noel e no Coelhinho da Páscoa. E em terceiro lugar,"- me aproximei de Daniel, que era muito bonito por sinal, mas a beleza dele era apenas fachada. "Ninguém me chama de sapatão e fica sem levar uma boa lição."_

_Puxei seu rosto e o beijei levemente na boca, apenas encostando nossos lábios._

_Percebi que todo mundo ficou pasmo com a minha reação, um silêncio mortal tomou conta do refeitório. Ouvi a gargalhada sonora de Edward atrás de mim e sorri, olhando para Daniel, que estava atônito com a minha reação._

_"Eu até 'pegaria' você, Daniel, mas é uma pena que já tenha um imbecil que eu chamo de namorado. Além do mais eu só namoro lindos imbecis e acho que você tá longe de ser um desses." sorri e o garoto quase morre de tanta raiva._

_Edward não parava de gargalhar, enquanto eu sorria cinicamente, olhando para todos os babacas sentados na mesa._

_"Você poderia ter ficado sem essa, Daniel." Edward falou, ainda no meio do seu ataque de risos._

_De repente, Jessica se levantou e veio em minha direção, seus olhos grudados nos meus._

_"Ora vejam. Ela pode não ser sapatão, mas na certa é uma galinha de marca maior. Tome cuidado, Edward, em breve é capaz de você ganhar um belo par de chifres." comentou venenosamente._

_Edward parou de rir e olhou para Jessica, sério._

_"Jessica, dobre essa sua língua..." não deixei que ele terminasse a frase. Nessa hora eu já tinha pulado no pescoço daquela jararaca e lhe aplicava alguns tapas naquela cara toda maquiada._

_"Sua vadia, galinha é a sua avó!" rosnei, enquanto puxava o cabelo de Jessica, que esperneava, tentando me arranhar com as unhas bem cuidadas._

_"Eu te odeio Isabella Swan!" Jessica gritou, enquanto cravava suas unhas no meu rosto._

_Urrei de raiva por ela ter tido a ousadia de me ferir e fei-lhe mais dois tapas na cara, mas parei ao sentir duas mãos forte me puxando para longe de Jessica._

_Bufei de raiva ao perceber que Edward já me afastava de Jessica e comecei a me debater em seus braços._

_"Me larga, Edward, ou então vai sobrar para você!" ameacei, meu rosto muito vermelho por conta da fúria._

_Jessica gargalhava, enquanto se levantava, sendo aparada pelas amigas. Devo admitir que ela era corajosa._

_Chutei a perna de Edward e tentei me livrar dele, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu, me colocando no colo, me levando à força para fora do refeitório._

_Xinguei até a décima geração de Edward, enquanto era levada refeitório afora._

_"Eu juro que ainda acabo com a tua raça, Stanley." rosnei, enquanto socava as costas de Edward, urrando de ódio._

_Jessica apenas sorriu,sarcástica, enquanto era bajulada pelos seus amigos idiotas._

_Edward agora me carregava para próximo dos vestiários da escola e eu ainda esmurrava suas costas com raiva._

_"Me deixa descer, Edward." ordenei, minha cabeça já doendo de tanto ficar abaixada._

_"Não até nós chegarmos." revidou e abriu a porta de um vestiário, socando-a com força._

_Eu vi que Edward procurava o lado onde ficava os chuveiros do vestiário e quando eu menos esperava ele me colocou no chão, me olhando com raiva._

_"Precisava perder a cabeça daquele jeito, Bella? Você estava indo tão bem colocando-os nos seus lugares, mas não, tinha que terminar na base da porrada." ralhou e eu bufei de raiva._

_Fechei os olhos e enterrei as unhas nas palmas, tentando conrtolar a fúria que corria sob minhs veias, me fazendo tremer._

_"Edward, eu não quero perder a paciência com você, mas juro que tá sendo difícil me manter calma. Foi você quem quis me exibir para aqueles panacas e agora quer que eu finja ser uma pessoa que não sou, só para agradá-los?" despejei tudo rapidamente, ainda tomada pela fúria. "Sinto muito mas assim não vai dar certo."_

_Edward soltou um longo suspiro e depois me encarou:_

_"Eu nunca quis que você fingisse algo, Bella. Eu só queria que você se desse bem com os meus amigos." passou as mãos pelos cabelos cor de bronze, visivelmente desconfortável._

_"Amigos, Edward? São aqueles otários que você chama de amigos? Pelo amor de Deus, só você mesmo para andar com aquele tipo de gente." comentei, minha voz ainda alterada pela raiva._

_Edward me olhou sério e murmurou:_

_"Olha aqui, Bella, eu nunca critiquei os seus amigos malucos, então não critique os meus."_

_Meu rosto fervilhou ao ouvir aquilo e eu disparei, ríspida:_

_"Edward, você é um frouxo! Não sei como consegue se submeter a esse tipo de tortura, tudo em nome de status e bajulação. É ser idiota demais para pensar que fama é tudo!" Voltei meus olhos para seu rosto e percebi a coloração avermelhada de fúria ganhando espaço._

_Antes que eu desse conta, senti as mãos de Edward me empurrarem com força contra uma parede, subitamente com raiva._

_"Frouxo, Bella? Frouxo?! Vou te mostrar quem é o frouxo por aqui." sua voz estava mais rouca, reflexo da fúria contida em seu timbre e logo em seguida,capturou minha boca em um beijo colérico._

_Gemi com a profundidade do beijo, mas deixei ser envolvida por aqueles lábios, a língua já abrindo caminho para dentro da minha boca, me transformando em um ser irracional. Eu o abracei e inalei a fragrância perturbadora que brotava de cada poro da pele macia de Edward, quase enlouquecendo._

_Edward agora passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, chegando a tocar na curva do meu bumbum. Gemi alto, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Já o puxava para mais perto de mim, acariciando a sua nuca, puxando os cabelos rebeldes, ganhando como resposta uma mordida nos lábios._

_Edward já tinha as suas mãos embaixo da minha blusa, seu toque quente me arrepiando quando ele tocou minha barriga. Assustada com o toque ousado, me afastei, ofegante. Mas Edward não estava disposto a parar, ele já descia os lábios pelo meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas na pele delicada, me deixando maluca, a cabeça dando voltas e mais voltas, os pulmões reclamando a falta de ar._

_O fôlego que eu não tinha foi embora de vez quando senti as mãos firmes subindo pela minha barriga, roçando de leve no meio das minhas costas. Tentei impedir, mas Edward foi mais rápido e passou a acariciar meus seios, por cima do sutiã._

_Quase surto com o toque dele, minha cabeça rodopiava, assustada e excitada. Nunca sequer imaginei sentir aquele tipo de sensação que ele estava me proporcionando. Céus, o que estava acontecendo, por que eu estava deixando que ele me tocasse daquela forma?_

_Edward voltou a me beijar na boca, mordendo meus lábios com força, em alguns momentos eu pensei que ele fosse arrancar a pele sensível da minha boca. E de repente ele se afastou, ofegante, seus olhos azuis pegando fogo._

_"Nunca mais me chame de frouxo." rosnou e retirou as mãos de dentro da minha blusa._

_A raiva voltou a crescer dentro de mim e sem pensar eu o esbofeteei._

_"E você nunca mais me trate como uma qualquer." devolvi, ainda ofegante por conta do beijo, do amasso quente e da fúria._

_"Então nunca mais se comporte como uma!" bufei e tentei lhe dar mais um tapa, mas ele me segurou e voltou a me beijar devastadoramente. E eu perdi a razão naqueles lábios tentadores de Edward._

_Alguns minutos depois ele se afastou de mim, nossas respirações ainda muito irregulares._

_Edward me olhou, silencioso e passou as mãos pelo meu queixo, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos, de os olhos e expirou o ar de forma sonora, os cabelos em completo desalinho caía na testa, encostando nas sobrancelhas, agora unidas._

_"Me desculpe, eu expus você ao ridículo, mas juro que não foi a minha intenção. Realmente queria que você se desse bem com os meus amigos." sussurrou e eu percebi que a raiva já se acalmava dentro de mim._

_Decidi parar de bancar a criança mimada e sibilei:_

_"Tudo bem, eu fui meio rude. Não deveria ter caído nas provocações daqueles idio.. digo, dos seus amigos."_

_"Preciso pedir desculpas pelo amasso também?" perguntou, erguendo os olhos, me fazendo arfar instantaneamente._

_"Cala a boca!" revirei os olhos e Edward gargalhou alto._

_"Então, estamos bem?" perguntou e eu sorri._

_"Nossa primeira briga. E a nossa primeira reconciliação."comentei e ele sorriu, me puxando em um abraço sufocadoramente carinhoso._

_"Prometo não forçar mais as coisas com você. E eu juro que vou parar de andar com aquele povo. Acho que você tem razão, não vale a pena pagar um preço tão alto em troca de popularidade." sibilou, acariciando meus cabelos._

_"Não quero que você faça nada pensando em mim, Edward. Se você gosta daqueles babacas, eu posso conviver com isso, só não me peça para conviver com eles também." murmurei, soltando um longo suspiro._

_"Bella, nada mais me interessa quando você não está por perto. Então, se for para eu ficar com você por mais tempo, até aturo o tal nerd hippie do Newton." falou e eu sorri, passando as mãos pelo seu rosto, acariciando a face de traços perfeitos. Seus olhos brilharam intensamente quando eu contornei a curva do maxilar marcante._

_"Nada de brigas, então?" perguntei e ele sorriu,beijando a palma da minha mão._

_"Nada de brigas. Apenas beijo, amor, com você eu quero apenas beijos." sussurrou, já me puxando para si, me fazendo enlouquecer com aqueles lábios maravilhosos. Ele sabia exatamente como me fazer perder o juízo._

_****_

_Edward me levou para casa assim que as aulas terminaram. Ele ficou me enchendo a paciência com isso o resto das aulas, até que eu desisti e deixei que ele me levasse naquele estúpido carro importado que eu tanto odiava._

_Alice estava trazendo minha picape, logo atrás do Volvo de Edward. Ao chegar à minha casa, ele me encarou e perguntou:_

_"Quando é que eu vou ser apresentado oficialmente ao Chefe Swan,Bella?" revirei os olhos diante da pergunta e soltei um suspiro longo e exasperado._

_"Edward, nós mal começamos a namorar, então, por favor, me dê um tempo, me deixe pelo menos curtir o nosso namoro sem que Charlie saiba e fique empatando tudo." sibilei e ele riu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos._

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas só por tempo, ok? Ainda quero que Charlie saiba que eu sou seu namorado." comentou e eu sorri, irônica._

_"Com medo do chefe de polícia, Edward? Imagine a cara que meu pai faria se me visse dando uns amassos com você." gargalhei diante da idéia. Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos, entediado._

_"Não é certo eu sair com você sem que todos saibam que estamos namorando." falou, muito formal._

_Me encostei na parede da frente da minha casa e não contive o riso. Dá acreditar que aquela frase tinha sido dita por um adolescente de 17 anos?!_

_"Edward, às vezes acho que você foi tele transportado de algum lugar do século passado. Você chega a ser absurdo!" Ele me olhou sério e eu ri mais ainda._

_"Bella, o que tem de mal em ser um pouco responsável?" perguntou, amuado e eu o encarei, tentando conter as risadas que coçavam minha garganta._

_"Não tem nada de mais, Edward." quase engasgo com uma gargalhada mal contida ao dizer aquilo e recebi um olhar fulminante como resposta. Mordi o canto da boca e baixei a cabeça tentando não rir. Edward se aproximou de mim e me obrigou a encará-lo, os olhos de um azul profundo me deixando completamente tonta._

_"Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo com você, Bella. Quero que tudo corra da maneira correta." murmurou, acariciando o meu rosto com carinho._

_Senti o mesmo calor de sempre percorrer meu corpo assim que ele me tocou, me deixando vulnerável imediatamente._

_"Obrigada. Eu sei que eu sou uma garota de sorte." sibilei, não mais rindo, e o rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso maravilhoso, sorriso esse que tirou meu ar._

_"É, eu sei que sou demais." brincou e depois caiu na gargalhada quando eu fiz uma careta, exasperada._

_"Tava demorando para você começar." murmurei e ele me abraçou com força, meu corpo colado ao dele, me fazendo corar._

_"Eu adoro te ver assim, sabia? Amo o modo como você fica vermelha só de eu olhar para você." sussurrou, sua boca bem próxima ao meu ouvido, me causando arrepios._

_"Edward eu..." não completei a frase, pois no instante seguinte, senti minha boca sendo capturada em um beijo doce, que logo se transformou em algo mais profundo, me fazendo gemer a medida que a língua dele adentrava a minha boca._

_Ouvi um ruído ao fundo, um som muito distante, mas depois o ignorei, mais concentrada do que nunca no modo como Edward me beijava._

_De repente, fui separada de Edward com força e olhei ao redor, completamente atordoada. Alice nos encarava muito séria, as mãos na cintura, seus olhos passavam por mim e por Edward alternadas vezes._

_"Meu Deus, será que vocês não se desgrudam um minuto que seja? Tá ficando constrangedor isso. Daqui a pouco vou começar a pensar que é melhor mandar vocês para um motel, pra ver se isso para um pouco!" sibilou e Edward caiu na gargalhada, me deixando mais sem graça do que nunca._

_"Pulguinha, você é hilária!"_

_Alice fez uma careta das feias e depois se voltou para mim, ignorando o comentário do irmão:_

_"E aí, pronta para nossa conversa?" perguntou e eu soltei um suspiro pesado, visivelmente contrariada._

_Edward percebeu o meu desconfoto e perguntou:_

_"Que conversa é essa, Alice?"_

_"Não se mete onde não é chamado,Edward, o assunto é entre mim e a Bella. Vaza daqui agora!" sibilou, mandona. Não pude deixar de rir ao ver a forma como aquele toquinho de gente se portava diante de Edward. Alice adorava enfrentar o irmão._

_Edward soltou um suspiro alto, a boca retorcida de desgosto: "Vejo você mais tarde?"_

_"Claro, até mais então." Se aproximou e me beijou ternamente nos lábios, com Alice revirando os olhos, cansada do meu grude com Edward._

_Ele sorriu, ignorando Alice e murmurou, sua boca ainda colada à minha._

_"Já sabe, não é? Amanhã é dia de eu levar você à escola." se afastou e eu funguei, derrotada._

_"Já que não tem outro jeito."_

_Edward me fez prometer que em alguns dias da semana ele me daria carona até à escola. Ele sorriu e depois se dirigiu até seu carro importado, me deixando sozinha na porta de casa, com Alice do meu lado, me encarando curiosa._

_"Pronto, agora que seu grude já foi, você vai me contar tudinho sobre esse seu namoro relâmpago com Edward." ordenou e eu suspirei, derrotada. Seria uma longa tarde de interrogatórios._

_Assim que fechei a porta da sala, Alice se jogou no sofá, me encarando atentamente._

_"Muito bem, vamos começar. Quando foi que surgiu essa sua paixonite pelo meu irmão que eu não percebi? Que parte da história de vocês eu perdi?" falava rapidamente e era quase impossível acompanhar o seu ritmo._

_"Alice, eu.. " me interrompeu e eu soube que ela comandaria o rumo daquela conversa._

_"Como de uma hora para outra você passa de inimiga mortal à namorada do Edward? Eu fiquei completamente besta quando ele me pediu para falar com você sobre a festa dele. No começo achei que ele... " Foi a minha vez de interrompê-la, meio perdida com o rumo que a história tomava._

_"Peraí, você sabia que ele ia aprontar aquilo?" perguntei, encarando-a incrédula._

_"Mas é claro que eu sabia, bobinha! Edward me pediu para ser o cupido dessa história toda e eu aceitei na hora. Mas no começo pensei que fosse alguma brincadeira de mal gosto que o meu irmão estava aprontando. Só me toquei que era sério quando ouvi Esme falando que Edward estava obcecado por você."_

_"Alice, por que você não me contou o que ele estava aprontando?" perguntei, alterada. Alice teria poupado tanto tempo e sofrimento para mim, já que se eu soubesse que Edward estava gostando de mim, teria ido atrás dele._

_Ah, mas quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu nunca fui corajosa a esses níveis!_

_"E você acha que eu iria estragar a surpresa do meu irmão, Bella?! NUNCA!" sorriu e depois continuou: "Quase surtei quando ele fez aquela declaração. Edward sabe mesmo conquistar uma mulher."_

_Sorri, abobalhada e ela gargalhou ao me encarar:_

_"Bella, você precisa se olhar no espelho. Só falta babar quando ouve o nome do meu irmão!Realmente essa relação vai fundo."_

_Eu a olhei, sem graça e falei:_

_"Alice, eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo seu irmão. Sempre. Mas acho que passei a minha vida toda escondida naquela história de inimigos por medo de achar que não era boa o suficiente para ele."_

_Alice me olhou, sorrindo como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta:_

_"Sabia que a sua picuinha com o Edward era pura fachada. Eu sabia que você gostava dele, bastava ver como você ficava toda nervosinha quando ele te provocava. Vocês dois, hein? Ao melhor estilo entre tapas e beijos." brincou, me empurrando com o ombro e depois soltou uma risada alta, se divertindo com a minha cara._

_"Pode zoar, Alice. Duvido que você vá achar alguma graça quando se apaixonar. Vai ficar babona assim como eu." sibilei, mal humorada._

_Alice revirou os olhos e depois suspirou:_

_"Acho que eu vou demorar a me apaixonar outra vez." colocou a mão no queixo, meio entediada._

_Peraí, outra vez? Não deixei essa passar._

_"Como assim outra vez, Alice? Desde quando você está apaixonada?" perguntei e ela me olhou assustada, ao perceber que tinha sido pega em flagrante._

_Não mandei ela ser linguaruda, mandei?_

_"Ah, Bella, esquece isso! É só maluquice da minha cabeça." falou, meio chateada._

_Mas era claro que eu não ia esquecer, não ia sossegar até que ela falasse. Era bem melhor a conversa ter virado para ela mesmo e eu não ia deixar que voltasse para mim._

_"Nada disso, pode começar a falar agora. Quero saber quem é e quando foi que aconteceu." murmurei e percebi seus olhinhos girarem, em sinal claro de desconforto._

_"Jasper Hale, ele tá no ultimo ano, mas é de outra turma, talvez você nem o conheça..." falou e eu a encarei, incrédula._

_"Você está apaixonada pelo Jasper, o nerd do terceiro ano B?" perguntei, ainda não conseguindo acreditar._

_Alice me olhou com repreensão, como se eu a tivesse ofendido._

_"Ele não é nerd, só é um garoto muito estudioso." defendeu e eu comecei a rir, me divertindo com o seu jeito desconfortável. "Tá, tá, ele é um nerd sim, mas e daí? Você se apaixonou pelo Edward, o babaca que você vivia querendo chutar o traseiro."_

_Eu a olhei séria agora, antes de sibilar:_

_"Não fale assim do seu irmão, Alice. Edward é idiota sim, mas só quem pode chamá-lo assim sou eu!"_

_Alice rolou os olhos enquanto ria e logo eu me vi acompanhando-a nas risadas, que logo se tornaram gargalhadas sonoras._

_"Você e o meu irmão, hein? Quem diria." comentou, enxugando as lágrimas que surgiram por conta do ataque de risos._

_Blancei a cabeça, concordando._

_"Quem diria."_

_"Eu estou adorando ter você como minha cunhada." Alice murmurou e eu fiz uma careta, fazendo com que ela risse ainda mais._

_"E você e o nerd, quando é que vão se acertar?" perguntei e ela franziu o nariz salpicado de sardas, desgostosa._

_"Quem sabe um dia?" Alice deu de ombros, evasiva._

_Ficamos um bom tempo ali na sala, conversando amenidades, tirando sarro uma da cara da outra, como sempre fazíamos._

_Algum tempo depois a campainha tocou e eu me levantei, indo atender a porta. Levei um susto ao ver Edward parado, me encarando._

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntei, confusa._

_Ele me olhou, mais confuso do que eu, enquanto respondia:_

_"Bella, eu disse que viria visitar você mais tarde. Já são quase 6 da tarde." Não consegui deixar de arregalar os olhos, atônita. Alice falava demais e me fazia perder a noção do tempo._

_"Alice ainda está aqui comigo, Edward." murmurei e ele revirou os olhos, exasperado._

_"Alice não larga do seu pé." resmungou, no exato momento que a irmã aparecia, se colocando ao meu lado._

_"Eu ouvi isso, Edward." Alice sibilou, fazendo uma careta para o irmão._

_"Alice, agora é a minha vez de dizer para você: Vaza daqui!" Edward puxou o cabelo espetado da irmã de leve e eu não consegui conter a risada, me divertindo com o comportamento dos irmãos._

_Alice lançou um olhar mortal para Edward e, bastante contrariada, sibilou:_

_"Até mais, Bella."_

_"Pode levar o meu carro se você quiser, Alice." falei e ela sorriu, me olhando._

_"E por um acaso você estava achando que eu ia a pé?!" Como se eu não conhecesse aquele serzinho que parecia ser feito de nitroglicerina pura!_

_Assim que ficamos a sós, Edward se voltou para mim, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios._

_"Podemos conversar agora?" perguntou e eu dei um longo suspiro, me sentindo cansada._

_E lá ia eu encarar outra sessã_o _de interrogatórios naquela tarde_.

* * *

**Eu volto, meu povo! Eu prometo que volto o mais rapido possivel, ou não! Gostou do cap? Dá uma reviewzinha, vai?! :D hauhauahuahauhahuaau**

**:***

* * *


	10. A lista

**Olá minhas pulgas amadas e queridas, como estão todas? Sentiram a minha falta? *ouve o barulho do vento* **

**Bom, vou deixar de conversa fiada e vou começar a agradecer as reviews de vcs. Gente, cês num tem noção de como eh bom abrir o e-mail e ver a caixa de mensagem recheadinha de reviews de vcs! Nossa, meu dia fica tão feliz quando leio as mensagens de vcs! Mto obrigada mesmo! **

**Respodendo algumas reviews por aqui mesmo: _Tatianne beward_, menina, vc tá super certa, eu to mesmo precisando me benzer! A zica tá braba pro meu lado! :B **

**_Alinne Vianna_, pensou em lemons quando leu o otras cositas, né? hauauahahauhaa Não, lemons por aqui acho que só no proximo capitulo, mas não tenho certeza*faz as contas dos capitulos* Mas não se preocupe, que logo, logo teremos lemons por aqui sim. **

**Vou mandar um beijo pros leitores novos, pros antigos, pras minhas pulguinhas amadas que passaram aqui e deram uma review! Ah, girls, eu amo tanto vcs!  
**

**Mais uma vez muitoooo obrigada pelas reviews, eh mto bom receber o carinho de vcs! **

**Falando rapidinho desse capitulo, gente, eu ri tanto enquanto fazia as correções! Bella tá hilária nesse capitulo e o Ed.. bom, o Ed tá fofo e lindo como sempre! Aproveitem, gente, mais um cap fresquinho pra vcs! **

**Besos,**

**Cella.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 - A lista**_**. **_

**Bella's POV**

_Edward se sentou confortavelmente na minha poltrona e me olhava com uma expressão curiosa. Resolvi sentar à sua frente, no minúsculo sofá de dois lugares._

_"Posso saber o que temos para conversar?" perguntei, já um pouco enervada._

_Tinha passado a tarde inteira respondendo às perguntas de Alice e não estava com muito saco para passar por outra sessão de interrogatório._

_Edward sorriu e puxou do bolso um papel dobrado ao meio. Eu o encarei, confusa, e ele murmurou:_

_"Durante a tarde inteira tentei fazer uma lista com as coisas que eu gosto em você, mas foi meio impossível, porque há muita coisa de que gosto. Então, resolvi listar as coisas que eu _odeio_ em você." o encarei, incrédula e depois sorri, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir._

_Edward era mesmo único._

_"Você passou a tarde inteira listando as coisas que _odeia_ em mim?" questionei, balançando a cabeça._

_Edward deu um sorriso torto e me fitou:_

_"Exatamente. Quer ouvir?" perguntou e eu fiz um gesto com a mão para que ele prosseguisse._

_"Bom, vamos começar." falou, enquanto desdobrava o papel. "5 coisas que eu odeio em Isabella Swan." Edward leu e eu o interrompi, franzindo o cenho._

_"São só cinco?" inquiri, surpresa._

_"Você queria que fosse mais?" retrucou, igualmente surpreso. _

_Balancei a cabeça novamente e pedi para ele continuar:_

_"__Primeiro__ item da lista: odeio a maneira como você quer resolver tudo na base da porrada." me encarou, esperando alguma reação minha, mas eu não emiti nenhum som. Deixaria que ele terminasse com essa palhaçada toda para poder me manifestar._

_"Item __dois__: odeio aquele seu carro que mais parece ter saído de um ferro velho. Você não fica bem dirigindo uma lata velha daquela." o encarei, séria._

_Ninguém podia chamar a minha picape de lata velha. Eu gostava do meu carro, apesar de saber que ele não era nenhuma máquina._

_Edward sorriu ao perceber que eu já começava a ficar vermelha de raiva._

_"Item __três__: odeio aquela sua jaqueta de couro surrado que você insiste em usar. Aquilo ali não combina nem um pouco com você." sibilou e eu o fitei, nervosa com aquilo tudo._

_Agora Edward queria me dar lição de moda? O que ele queria que eu usasse, as roupas chiques e cheias de rosa que as patricinhas como Jessica Stanley usavam?_

_Ao perceber que eu já começava a me remexer no sofá, Edward tratou de continuar aquela lista idiota:_

_"Item __quatro__: eu odeio esse seu piercing na sobrancelha. Francamente Bella, isso não tem nada a ver com você." apontou para o pequeno objeto de aço preso um pouco acima do meu olho esquerdo. Nessa hora, eu já estava de pé,completamente exasperada._

_"Olha aqui Edward, você me conheceu assim, e eu não vou mudar meu jeito, entendeu?" o olhei diretamente nos olhos, me arrependendo de imediato. Não tinha condições de travar uma discussão com ele enquanto não me desviasse daqueles olhos perfeitos._

_Me afastei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando um longo suspiro._

_"E se você quer saber eu tenho uma lista infinita de coisas que odeio em você." resmunguei, enquanto enumerava os itens com os dedos. "Um, eu odeio esse seu jeito babaca de ser, dois, odeio o modo como você se vê, como se fosse o dono do mundo, três, odeio essas suas roupas de grife que faz você parecer um astro de cinema ou um modelo, quatro, eu odeio aquele seu estúpido Volvo prata, cinco..." Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos, ao segurar minhas mãos. _

_"Posso terminar a __minha__ lista?" me encarou sério, seus olhos grudados nos meus. Bufei e me afastei dele, me voltando para a janela._

_"Item __cinco__ e o mais importante de todos: eu odeio o modo como você me deixa completamente __vulnerável__, __inquieto__, __inseguro__. Eu nunca sei o que você está pensando realmente. Suas atitudes são sempre inesperadas, não dá para ter uma previsão do que vai acontecer. E acima de tudo, eu odeio o modo como você tem __poder__ sobre mim." sibilou e eu o encarei, surpresa._

_Edward deu um sorriso torto, completamente desconcertado e passou as mãos pela nuca, baixando os olhos, corado de vergonha. Meu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito e eu mordi o canto da boca, tentando mascarar o sorriso que dançava em meus lábios. _

_"São mais de cinco itens." murmurei e Edward deu uma risada baixa, meio nervosa._

_"Resolvi reunir os itens comuns em um só." falou e eu me aproximei lentamente dele, observando os olhos azuis me fitarem com um brilho intenso. _

_"Meu piercing?" perguntei, apontando para a joia presa à minha sobrancelha._

_"Odeio. Não faz jus a sua beleza." sibilou, me puxando em um abraço._

_"E o que você acharia de uma tatuagem?" perguntei e Edward revirou os olhos._

_"Nem pense em fazer isso." retrucou e eu fiz uma careta, meio mimada._

_"E se eu tatuasse o __seu__ nome?" perguntei, ironicamente._

_Edward deu um longo suspiro e depois eu vi um sorriso torto brotar em seus lábios._

_"Acho que podemos reconsiderar essa ideia da tatuagem." sibilou e eu gargalhei, minhas mãos brincando com a gola da camisa preta que ele vestia._

_Foi a vez de Edward perguntar._

_"Não gosta do meu carro?" me olhou e eu fiz uma careta._

_"Muito chique. Odeio esses carros estupidamente velozes e lindos." sibilei e ele sorriu, acariciando meu rosto._

_"Você é irritantemente linda, Bella Swan." murmurou, beijando a curva do meu queixo._

_"Idem." sussurrei, já ofegante, o coração em um __perfeito__ descompasso._

_Um segundo depois minha boca já estava sob a de Edward, nossos lábios se movendo lentamente. _

_Edward me apertou em seu abraço, meus seios em contato com o seu peito musculoso. Oh meu Deus, lá vem o calor me atormentar!_

_Sem perceber como, nós caímos no sofá, eu fiquei em cima de Edward, suas mãos brincando com as minhas costas, passeando lentamente por toda a extensão da minha coluna._

_Minhas mãos brincaram com os seus cabelos, puxando cada vez que ele tentava tirar a sua boca da minha._

_Eu ofeguei, quando Edward passou as mãos pela minha bunda e eu fui incapaz de conter um gemido._

_Sua boca aproveitou essa breve trégua e passou a trilhar um caminho de fogo pelo meu pescoço, me deixando cada vez mais sem ar._

_"Edward.." consegui balbuciar, completamente entregue aqueles lábios e aquelas mãos, o calor se transformando em um fogo insuportável, me deixando completamente louca para arrancar as minhas roupas._

_Desejo__. Então era assim que agia o desejo que movia homens e mulheres. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso, mas confesso que estava adorando._

_A boca de Edward voltou para o meu rosto, procurando avidamente por meus lábios, sua língua se enroscando com a minha, me deixando intoxicada com aquele gosto maravilhoso._

_De repente, Edward se afastou, suas mãos agora estavam na minha cintura e me apertavam forte._

_"Hum.. acho que é melhor pararmos com isso." sibilou e me fitou com intensidade, a cor azul dos seus olhos estava flamejando._

_Pelo visto ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa que eu. Mas Edward estava certo, ainda era muito cedo para fazer isso._

_Me levantei e ia cair se ele não tivesse me segurado. Edward me colocou sentada no sofá, suas mãos se afastando imediatamente de mim._

_Já tinha dado para perceber que as mãos dele quando tocavam meu corpo provocavam sensações que eu nunca ousaria imaginar. E ele sabia que se não as mantivesse longe, a coisa ficaria quente demais para parar._

_Mas eu queria que isso parasse? Era claro que não, mas não precisava ser assim, tão repentinamente. Eu podia esperar um pouco. Mas só um pouco._

_"Bom, a-acho melhor eu ir embora, já tá ficando tarde e-" Edward estava visivelmente alterado, por vezes ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando se concentrar no que estava dizendo. Era engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito, tão afetado._

_"Até amanhã, Edward." sibilei, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Suas mãos se fecharam na minha cintura e logo nós recomeçamos mais uma sessão de beijos famintos. _

_E mais uma vez, foi Edward quem tomou a iniciativa de parar, me afastando o máximo que podia. Sem dizer uma palavra, pegou seu casaco e saiu da minha casa, se movendo com uma rapidez incrível, praticamente correndo até o Volvo estacionado em frente à minha casa. _

_É.. pelo visto ele estava disposto a tudo para fugir da __tentação__._

**[...]**

_Os dias que se seguiram a esse episódio foram tranquilos, Edward estava mesmo disposto a agir como um perfeito cavalheiro saído da Idade Média, fazendo de tudo para me manter casta e pura. Não iria me surpreender se ele me desse de presente um __cinto de castidade__, já que eu mal podia tocá-lo. Tá certo que eu não queria também bancar a pervertida, mas o que havia de mal em dar alguns amassos no banco do carro dele quando nós estavamos a sós? _

_Para o meu querido namorado que parecia ter saído de um filme ambientado no século passado, aquilo era um __grande__ problema e ele preferia se manter bem longe daquele tipo de situação, o que me deixava visivelmente exasperada. _

_E ali estávamos nós, jogados no meio da minha minúscula sala, em mais uma tarde mónotona e chuvosa do meio da semana. Edward tinha se oferecido para me ajudar em alguns exercícios de álgebra e agora que tínhamos resolvido quase metade do livro à nossa frente, uma aura de puro tédio tinha se instalado sobre nós, me deixando extremamente desconfortável. _

_Soltei um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, externando o meu descontentameto com aquela situação toda. _

_Edward estava folheando a droga do livro de álgebra e parecia bastante interessado no que fazia. _

_"Edward" chamei, colocando a mão na capa do livro, fechando-o. Edward me encarou, surpreso, os olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade. _

_"O que foi, Bella?" perguntou, me observando atentamente. _

_"Nada não, eu só queria fazer uma coisa..." e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu, sem dar chances de Edward fugir. Aquele comportamento bonzinho demais dele já estava me deixando irritada. Por que ele simplesmente não agia como os garotos da nossa idade e tentava tirar meu sutiã? _

_Edward me puxou para junto do seu corpo quente e eu quase soltei fogos de artíficio quando senti a língua macia deslizando para dentro da minha boca, explorando cada cantinho, me fazendo tremer em seus braços. Muito bom, as coisas sempre ficavam melhor dessa maneira. _

_Minhas mãos voaram até seus cabelos naturalmente desgrenhados e eu puxei um bom tufo, ao mesmo tempo que Edward mordia meu lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido do fundo da minha garganta. _

_Só conseguimos afastar nossas bocas, quando os pulmões começaram a reclamar pela falta de ar. _

_Edward se afastou e passou as mãos várias vezes pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho e o azul penetrante das suas íris parecia estar pegando fogo. Um lindo fogo azul._

_"Hum.. o que você quer fazer agora?" perguntei, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que tinha pairado sobre nós. _

_Edward soltou uma risadinha baixa e balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem me encarar. _

_"Pergunta errada, Bella, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero fazer nesse exato momento." Edward sibilou eu corei absurdamente._

_Ele gargalhou e me puxou em um abraço, beijando a minha cabeça._

_"Não se preocupe, eu não vou atacar você. Sei me controlar, mesmo com você me tentando de todas as formas." comentou, enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo._

_Eu não sabia se ficava aliviada ou desapontada após ouvi-lo falar aquilo. _

**[...]**

_Edward e eu agora estávamos no meu quarto, ele deitado displicentemente na minha cama, enquanto eu remexia na minha pilha de CDs, procurando alguma coisa para escutar._

_Me virei e vi que ele estava com as mãos na nuca, balançando as pernas no ar. Não pude deixar essa passar._

_"Mais folgado impossível, Edward." murmurei, colocando o cd de música clássica no cdplayer._

_Talvez os acordes suaves da música instrumental acalmassem os meus nervos à flor da pele. Edward me puxou para cima da cama, me deitando ao seu lado._

_Sorri, enquanto ele acariciava lentamente o meu rosto, me deixando ofegante assim que seus dedos tocaram a minha pele._

_"Sabia que eu já não consigo ficar longe de você?! É como se houvesse uma necessidade, algo mais forte do que eu me prendendo a você." Edward sussurrou e eu sorri, maravilhada._

_"E isso é bom ou ruim?" perguntei, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida, quando ele traçou a curva do meu pescoço com os dedos. Tá, agora era ele quem estava provocando._

_"Hum.. isso é muito bom, em algumas situações, mas em outras pode ser absurdamente ruim." Edward suspirou, seus lábios agora estavam na minha testa, dando pequenos beijos na minha pele, enquanto eu arfava, quase enlouquecendo._

_"Em.. em que tipo de situação essa sua, hum.. necessi.. necessidade de ficar perto de mim.. pode ser.. hum.. ruim?" demorei um século para completar a frase, já que seus lábios agora tinham descido para as maçãs do meu rosto e já se dirigiam ao meu nariz, seus dentes mordendo a pontinha, me fazendo corar, não por vergonha, mas por excitação._

_"Bom, em casos como esse." Edward sibilou e roçou levemente seus lábios nos meus._

_A qualquer momento meu coração ia bater tão forte que era capaz de eu morrer ali mesmo. Já começava a pensar que a qualquer momento uma possível combustão espontânea acometeria meu corpo._

_"Edward... você gosta de provocar." alertei, suspirando profundamente, enquanto ele mordia o meu queixo._

_"Eu? Provocar você? Como?" deu uma risadinha sexy quando eu arfei mais um pouco. Oh Deus, ele precisava parar com aquilo agora! Pra que ficar me provocando daquele jeito se ao final das contas não íamos passar de alguns beijinhos sem graças?! _

_"Edward.." sussurrei, mas ele colocou os dedos no meio dos meus lábios, silenciando-os._

_"Shhh, Bella, você fala demais. Aprecie o momento, é tudo que nós podemos fazer agora." Edward sorriu e em seguida me beijou calorosamente._

_Envolvi o seu pescoço em meus braços e o puxei para mais perto, ansiando por um contato maior. Edward me enlouquecia de todas as formas e eu não sabia quanto tempo mais resistiria._

_De repente a idéia de Alice sobre o motel não seria tão absurda assim! _

_Senti meu rosto corar intensamente com esse pensamento, enquanto Edward mordia o meu lábio inferior, deixando escapar um gemido. Desde quando eu tinha me tornado uma pervertida? _

_A resposta eu sabia de cor: assim que Edward tinha me beijado pela primeira vez. _

_Esperei pelo momento que Edward ia me empurrar pra longe e se afastar, mas o tempo passou e as mãos quentes já serpenteavam minhas costas, arranhando de leve a base da minha coluna. Minhas mãos estavam agarradas aos cabelos rebeldes dele, puxando-os com entusiamo, à medida que a boca ávida dançava com a minha. _

_Céus, eu acho que vou mesmo entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento!_

_O som da viatura de Charlie estacionando em frente à nossa casa me fez dar um pulo da cama, eu tropecei no tapete e cai de bunda no chão, completamente atordoada._

_Olhei para Edward e vi que ele me fitava com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e só depois me dei conta de que estava _sem_ a minha blusa._

_Quando Edward tinha tirado a minha blusa que eu não tinha percebido? Corei intensamente e vesti a roupa, apressada, tremendo de vergonha._

_Edward deixou escapar uma risadinha, enquanto eu prendia meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, minha pele pegava fogo._

_"Calma, Bella, pra quê tudo isso?" perguntou, ainda deitado na cama, balançando as pernas calmamente._

_"Charlie!" sussurrei, apavorada. O que Charlie ia pensar ao ver Edward no meu quarto, sozinho comigo?_

_Edward concordou com a cabeça, quando eu ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta. Logo em seguida o som da voz de Charlie ecoou pela sala._

_"Bells? Querida,você está em casa?" Charlie perguntou e eu praguejei baixinho. Bela hora pra chegar em casa, hein pai?_

_Respirei fundo, tentando ignorar os risinhos de Edward, e gritei._

_"Tô no quarto, pai. Desço em um minuto!" comecei a andar apressada pelo quarto, já empurrando Edward para fora da cama._

_"Você tem que sair daqui agora. Meu pai come o seu fígado se te pegar aqui, Edward." falei, quando ele se levantou, sua expressão era de falsa inocência._

_"O que eu fiz de errado? Não aconteceu nada demais." Edward se defendeu, me encarando como se fosse o mais santo dos homens, e eu revirei os olhos, enquanto arrumava a colcha da cama._

_"Edward, eu não quero conversar agora, então dá para você sair daqui?" sibilei, o empurrando para a porta._

_Edward me segurou e eu o encarei, nervosa._

_"Como você quer eu saia por aqui sem que Charlie perceba a minha presença? Ia ser legal eu descer as escadas e encontrá-lo na sala. '_E aí, sogrão, como foi o trabalho?' _" murmurou e eu fiquei pálida. "Ia ser legal se eu falasse isso, não ia?" perguntou e eu o empurrei contra a porta, meu dedo na sua cara._

_"Nem ouse fazer isso." ameacei e bufei de raiva quando Edward a ponta do meu dedo._

_"E você acha que eu seria maluco? Charlie é policial, lembra?" falou, já se afastando da porta._

_"O que nós vamos fazer?!" perguntei, apavorada._

_"Desce lá, fala com ele. Eu fico aqui até a hora que puder ir para casa sem ser notado." Edward sibilou e eu concordei com a cabeça. Era a solução mais sensata._

_"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso mesmo, mas quero que você fique quieto no seu canto. Não faça nenhum movimento, se possível nem respire!" murmurei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos._

_"Eu vou tentar fazer isso." Edward brincou, prendendo a respiração._

_Não pude deixar de rir e dei-lhe um tapa no ombro._

_"Idiota." resmunguei, saindo do quarto, rezando para que Charlie não tivesse percebido nada de anormal._

_Desci as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Encontrei Charlie na sala, bebendo uma cerveja, trocando de canal com o controle remoto._

_Dei um tapa na minha testa, me repreendendo. Putz, esqueci de fazer o jantar!_

_"Bells, não se preocupe com o jantar, já liguei pedindo uma pizza." Charlie falou assim que me viu na sala._

_Suspirei de alívio. Menos mal assim._

_"Hum.. eu passei a tarde ocupada, pai, estudando para uma prova da escola." E desde quando eu mentia assim descaradamente? Mas aquilo era bem melhor que a verdade._

_Imagine eu falando, na maior naturalidade: _- Pois é, pai, não fiz o jantar porque passei a tarde inteira me amassando com o garoto mais sexy da escola. Ah! Ele ainda tá lá no meu quarto, mas não se preocupe, não fizemos nada demais ainda. _Ainda._

_Não pude deixar de rir daquela situação. Geralmente quando fico nervosa, minha cabeça aciona um mecanismo capaz de produzir comentários totalmente __sem noção __e piadas abusrdamente __imbecis__, achando graça onde não existia._

_"Tudo bem,querida, não se preocupe, seu velho não vai morrer por jantar pizza uma noite." Charlie comentou e eu concordei, louca para voltar para o meu quarto._

_Precisava pensar em uma maneira de tirar Edward de casa._

_"Pai, eu tenho que voltar lá pro quarto, tenho uma pilha de deveres de casa..." comecei e Charlie balançou a cabeça, concordando._

_"Pode ir querida, o jogo está quase começando mesmo." meu pai sibilou, sem tirar os olhos da TV._

_Já ia subir as escadas, quando Charlie me chamou, me fazendo virar e encará-lo._

_"Bells, de quem é esse carro importado parado bem na frente de casa?" perguntou e eu quase caio de tanto susto._

_Era bom demais para ser verdade. E agora, o que eu ia falar? Uma desculpa, Bella, pensa em uma desculpa!_

_"Hum... carro? Que carro?!" perguntei, me aproximando da janela, olhando para o lado de fora. "Eu não faço idéia de quem é esse carro, pai. Acho que ele pregou bem na frente da nossa casa. Bom,de qualquer modo eu vou ligar para o guincho." falei. Desculpa mais esfarrapada que essa não havia._

_"Faça isso, Bells." falou,sem prestar muita atenção em mim._

_Subi as escadas correndo, entrando no quarto para encontrar Edward em pé,olhando pela janela._

_Assim que eu fechei a porta do quarto ele se virou e perguntou:_

_"__Guincho__, Bella? Você tá querendo guinchar o _meu_ Volvo?!" Edward me olhava com cara de ofendido e eu revirei os olhos. Ele era um saco com ciúmes daquele maldito carro._

_"Foi só uma desculpa, agora me passa as chaves do seu precioso carro para eu poder tirá-lo da porta da minha casa."_

_Edward me olhou como se eu tivesse falado a maior besteira do mundo._

_"Você tá louca? Desde quando achou que eu ia deixar você tocar no __meu__ carro?" perguntou e eu o olhei com raiva._

_"Ou é isso ou amanhã você acorda vendo o sol nascer quadrado!" retruquei, ríspida._

_Edward soltou um longo suspiro, me olhando com cara de derrotado._

_"Tanta desculpa para inventar e você escolhe o caminho mais difícil."_

_Peguei as chaves que ele me entregava e sibilei:_

_"Deixa de papo furado, Edward. Eu volto logo." e sai do quarto, rezando para o jogo que Charlie queria ver tivesse começado. Quando meu pai se concentrava na TV, praticamente esquecia do mundo à sua volta._

_Dei uma olhava básica na sala e sorri ao ver que Charlie estava completamente alienado pela TV._

_Saí de casa às pressas e entrei no carro de Edward, a sorte que aquele maldito carro importado tinha um motor silencioso. Estacionei o Volvo estúpido que tanto odiava em uma rua paralela à minha, tomando cuidado para travar as portas e acionar o alarme._

_Voltei correndo para a minha rua e entrei de mansinho em casa, só soltando o ar quando entrei no carro e encontrei Edward sentado na cama, carrancudo._

_"O que você fez com o meu carro?" perguntou, como um garoto mimado._

_"Estacionei na outra rua." falei, devolvendo-lhe as chaves._

_"Se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu carro-" começou e eu revirei os olhos, sem o menor ânimo para confusões._

_"Olha só, você pode dar uma conferida no seu carro assim que vê-lo, ok?! Agora chega de papo, você tem que ir embora daqui!" resmunguei, empurrando-o para a janela._

_Edward me olhou, incrédulo e depois perguntou:_

_"Você não quer que eu pule a janela, não é mesmo?" _

_Sorri, cínica, e falei:_

_"Vejo que andar comigo está fazendo você ficar esperto." já abria a janela e apontava para baixo. "O que você está esperando? Um convite especial para pular?"_

**[...]**

**Edward's POV**

"O que você está esperando? Um convite especial para pular?" Bella me olhava com uma expressão decidida no rosto, como se estivesse falando sério. Mas ela não estava falando sério, não é mesmo?

O segundo andar era alto, mais ou menos uns 2 metros, se eu pulasse dali ia no mínimo quebrar uma perna. Era isso que a Bella queria? Queria que eu me _esborrachasse_ no chão?

Eu a encarei, seriamente e murmurei:

"Você acha que eu sou o quê? Algum tipo de super-herói?" ela fez uma careta e retrucou:

"Deixa de frescura Edward, nem é tão alto assim." Bella olhava pela janela, procurando por alguma coisa.

"Não vou sair da sua casa como um fugitivo. Não vou pular a sua janela correndo o risco de ficar aleijado!" sibilei, emburrado.

Bella revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro alto, visivelmente entediada.

"Você é um covarde, sabia?! E além disso é um exagerado!" murmurou, enquanto se sentava na cama.

Imitei o seu gesto e retruquei:

"E você realmente deve gostar de mim, pra querer que eu pule da janela, correndo o risco de sofrer um acidente." Bella gargalhou ao me ouvir dizer aquilo e depois passou as mãos pelos meus ombros.

"Deixa de drama, Edward. Esqueceu que sou _eu_ a mulher dessa relação?" perguntou e depois não conteve mais uma gargalhada.

Aquilo me enfureceu. O que ela estava querendo insinuar, que eu era _gay_? Ah, isso não ia ficar assim!

Puxei Bella para o meu colo, fazendo com que ela sentisse o volume que imediatamente cresceu no meio das minhas pernas. Bella me olhou surpresa e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas eu a impedi, calando-a com um beijo apaixonado. Aquela garota me fazia perder os sentidos, me obrigava a agir irracionalmente.

Se isso continuasse assim por muito tempo, eu não seria capaz de resistir.

"Bella, a pizza chegou, você quer um pedaço, querida?" ouvi a voz grave de Charlie romper o silêncio que enchia o quarto e Bella deu um pulo no meu colo, assustada.

Me olhou, ainda confusa e perguntou, gaguejando:

"Vo-você quer.. co-comer alguma coisa?" não pude deixar de rir do duplo sentido daquela frase.

"Bella, você só faz perguntas erradas. Vai lá, pega a sua pizza e trás um pedaço para mim." murmurei, colocando-a em pé, tomando cuidado para mantê-la firme no chão.

Pelo menos um tipo de fome ia ser aplacado naquela noite.

**[...]**

Comemos em silêncio, Bella sentada na cama e eu encostado na janela, observando a noite gelada de Forks. Já passava das dez e eu começava a ficar irritado.

"Quando é que seu pai vai dormir, hein? Eu tô querendo ir para casa!" resmunguei, terminando de comer a pizza.

Bella me olhou, visivelmente cansada, e sussurrou:

"Acho que não vai demorar muito, mais uns quinze ou vinte minutos."

Coloquei o prato e o copo em cima da escrivaninha dela e pulei na cama, satisfeito com o jantar. Bella me olhou por um tempo, depois pegou os nossos pratos e falou:

"Realmente você é muito folgado, Cullen." fez uma careta quando eu sorri, ao vê-la vermelha de raiva. Como era adorável quando ficava assim, toda coradinha.

Bella saiu do quarto, levando a nossa louça para cozinha e eu fiquei deitado na cama, observando o teto. Era incrível como era bom estar ao lado dela, Bella era diferente de todas as garotas com quem eu convivi. E não foram poucas.

Sempre fui um homem com os hormônios em ebulição, minha vida se resumia em _dinheiro_, _sexo_ e _bebidas_. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Mas desde que Bella tinha me beijado naquele dia no almoxarifado, eu tinha parado com aquilo tudo. Ela tinha me deixado obcecado, eu passava 24 hs por dia pensando nela, de que maneira poderia fazê-la cair na minha.

No começo achei que era só desejo, uma coisa que poderia aplacar se levasse Bella Swan para cama. Mas com o decorrer dos dias eu vi que era muito mais que isso. E não demorou muito para eu perceber que estava _apaixonado_ por ela.

De repente, Bella entrou no quarto e se deitou ao meu lado, seu rosto muito próximo do meu.

Não pude deixar de inalar o cheiro que emanava dela, algo que me lembrava morangos maduros. Ela era realmente uma_ tentação_. E eu precisava me controlar para não estragar as coisas.

"E aí, quer ficar aqui deitado até morrermos de tédio?" comentou e eu sorri, diante do timbre doce da sua voz. Tudo nela mexia comigo.

"Bom, como o que eu quero fazer é meio censurado por aqui, então sugiro que você escolha o que vamos fazer." falei e eu percebi que ela tinha ficado vermelha.

Bella tinha que parar de corar daquele jeito, ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como aquilo me deixava excitado.

_'Calma, Edward, meu chapa, você precisa ser forte. Mais uns vinte minutos de tortura e você pode voltar para casa e tomar um banho, de preferência _bem frio_.'_ pensei, derrotado.

"Hum.. eu estou um pouco cansada, que tal se a gente ficasse deitado aqui e brincasse de fazer silêncio?" Bella sugeriu e eu não pude deixar de gargalhar. Aquela garota era realmente única.

"Bom, acho que essa é uma excelente idéia, vamos brincar disso então." sibilei, olhando para o teto.

Bella não respondeu e eu continuei olhando para o teto. Dez minutos depois eu já estava em um profundo tédio.

"Bella?" chamei, mas ela não me respondeu. Tentei novamente. "Bella?"

Nada, outra vez.

Suspirei, exasperado e olhei para o lado, procurando-a.

Bella estava com a cabeça repousando no travesseiro, os olhos amarronzados estavam fechados e sua respiração era muito calma. Ela tinha dormido.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la tão calma, mais linda do que nunca. Passei as mãos pelo rosto de coração e percebi que sua pele reagia ao meu toque mesmo involuntariamente.

Muito bom.

Passei os braços em torno da sua cintura e a aconcheguei em meu peito, Bella automaticamente se moldou ao meu corpo, passando os braços ao meu redor.

Sorri quando ela respirou fundo, sua cabeça agora repousava próximo ao meu pescoço.

"Durma bem, meu amor." sussurrei baixinho,para em seguida, beijar o centro da sua cabeça.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim, abraçado com ela, ouvindo a sua respiração tranquila, o único som que invadia o quarto.

Em algum momento da noite eu peguei no sono, com Bella em meus braços.

**[...]**

Acordei com um ruído de algo caindo no chão.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Bella estava sentada no assoalho, seus olhos muito arregalados, sua boca em formato de O. Ela parecia muito assustada.

Não pude deixar de rir. Bella era linda de todas as formas, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar, com o cabelo que mais parecia um ninho de pássaros, ela era fabulosa.

E aqueles olhos... Que olhos! A cor lembrava chocolate derretido.

As pessoas sempre preferem olhos claros, como os meus, de um azul da cor do céu, mas eu devo confessar que sou fascinado por olhos castanhos, como os de Bella.

Ela se levantou, ainda cambaleando, mas caiu, ao tropeçar na ponta do cobertor, que estava caído no chão. Dei uma gargalhada alta, incapaz de me conter.

Bella se virou para mim com raiva, fazendo sinal para eu calar a boca.

"Você quer morrer? Se Charlie escuta isso ele mata nós dois. Ou melhor, mata _você_!" rosnou, bem baixinho.

"Bom dia para você também, amor." sibilei, ainda tentando controlar a risada.

"Como foi que isso aconteceu, Edward? Você não devia estar na sua casa?" perguntou, corando imediatamente. "Oh meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sorri e me sentei na cama, me espreguiçando como um felino.

"Bom, eu dormi e isso foi tudo. Não posso responder por você..." falei e ela revirou os olhos, exasperada.

"Você é sempre assim de manhã cedo? Seu humor é contagiante!" Bella comentou e eu contive mais uma vez a risada que coçava minha garganta. Ela estava certa, Charlie devia estar em casa ainda.

Bella amarrou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e jogou as cobertas em cima de mim, me encarando séria:

"Eu vou descer e ver se Charlie já saiu para o trabalho. E quando voltar você vai sumir da minha frente. A gente se vê mais tarde na escola."

Fiz uma reverência e eu vi que ela tinha ficado vermelha de raiva.

"Sim, ó poderosa Bella. Farei tudo que a Sra ordenar. Sou seu fiel seguidor." falei, meu tom muito formal.

"Ha ha ha, Edward. Muito engraçado. Muito engraçado!" resmungou e depois saiu do quarto.

_Que ótima maneira de se começar o dia!_ pensei, enquanto me jogava na cama de Bella, deixando o perfume que estava impregnado no travesseiro dela invadisse as minhas narinas, me fazendo sorrir.

"Definitivamente esse vai ser um lindo dia." sibilei, sorrindo pra mim mesmo.

**[...]**

**Bella's POV  
**

_Desci as escadas correndo, rezando para não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Percebi que a sala estava vazia e dei um longo suspiro, quase morrendo de tanto alivio. Era hora de botar Edward pra fora._

_Eu ainda estava zonza com tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, a maneira como Edward tinha me beijado, como tinha me tocado... Lembrei do momento que eu senti a sua ereção e corei vergonhosamente. À luz do dia aquilo era embaraçoso demais._

_Passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando clarear minha mente, era incrível como Edward me perturbava, ainda mais depois de acordar e dar de cara com ele._

_Oh meu Deus, como eu pude deixar que isso acontecesse?_

_Mas... peraí, não aconteceu nada. Se tivesse acontecido algo mais do que um simples amasso eu teria lembrado, não teria?_

_Minha cabeça estava zonza, nem conseguia pensar direito nas coisas naquele momento._

_Me aproximei da escada e dei um grito:_

_"Pode descer, Edward, meu pai já foi pro trabalho!" suspirei, cansada. Edward me deixava exausta._

_E então ele desceu, seu rosto estava perfeito, os olhos azuis estavam com um brilho diferente, na boca havia um sorriso torto maravilhoso. Arfei, completamente besta com a visão que eu tinha à minha frente_

_Deus, ele era deslumbrante!_

_"Espero que você não se importe, mas eu usei seu banheiro. Precisava lavar meu rosto." sussurrou e eu senti minhas pernas bambas._

_Pelo amor de Deus, alguém deveria proibir Edward de sair na rua! A beleza dele deixava as pessoas hipnotizadas. Ou será que isso só acontecia comigo?_

_"T-tudo bem, Edward." balbuciei, minha voz falhando._

_Edward sorriu e me encarou:_

_"E aí, o que temos pro café da manhã?"_

_Eu o olhei atônita. Ele não estava falando sério,não é mesmo?_

_"Como é que é? Você não tá pensando que vai tomar café da manhã aqui, está?" perguntei, ainda chocada._

_Edward devolveu o olhar, surpreso, seus olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade._

_"E por que não? Por um acaso tem algum mal nisso?" retrucou e eu abri a boca para responder, quando ouvi o barulho da viatura de Charlie estacionando na frente de casa._

_Congelei no lugar, meus olhos muito arregalados, minha face muito pálida._

_"Charlie? Meu Deus, meu pai voltou! Ele deve ter esquecido alguma coisa. Edward, sobe pro meu quarto e fica lá, quieto, pelo amor de Deus, ou você vai sair daqui direto pra delegacia!" gritei, empurrando-o para as escadas._

_Edward ria do meu jeito nervoso e isso só serviu para me irritar ainda mais._

_"Calma, amor, relaxa. Eu posso lidar com o sogrão." brincou, enquanto eu sentia meu peito arfando, à beira de um ataque de pânico._

_Um travesseiro fofo, alguém me dá um travesseiro fofo!_

_"Cala a boca, Edward, e sobe pro meu quarto já!" sussurrei, já ouvindo a chave se encaixando na fechadura._

_Eu ia cair dura a qualquer momento, o pânico já tinha tomado conta de mim totalmente._

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem, tô subindo." Edward falou, subindo as escadas com uma calma exagerada. Mas como adorava me torturar!_

_Corri para a cozinha, pegando a primeira coisa que vi na geladeira. Só depois de um tempo eu fui perceber que o que peguei era uma_ lata de cerveja_._

_Tarde demais para colocá-la de volta; Charlie já estava na cozinha e me olhava surpreso._

_"Bells, bebendo de manhã cedo?" perguntou e eu corei, querendo me enterrar._

_Quase pude ouvir uma risadinha de Edward, que provavelmente deveria estar escutando tudo._

_"C-claro que n-não, pai. Acho que ainda não acordei direito e acabei pegando a lata errada." falei, jogando a cerveja de volta para dentro da geladeira._

Senhor, me dê forças, não deixe que as minhas pernas fraquejem, não agora. _- rezei, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas._

_"Pai, o senhor tem um minuto para mim?" perguntei, um súbito surto de coragem me dominando._

_Precisava escancarar logo as coisas para Charlie, meu pai precisava saber que eu estava namorando Edward, antes que a noticia se espalhasse ainda mais._

_"Claro, querida. Algum problema?" Charlie me olhou, preocupado._

_Sentei em uma cadeira, quase suspirando de alívio. Muito melhor assim._

_"Não, nada de problemas. É só que eu queria que... é, eu preciso falar uma coisa para você.. é que eu.. " não conseguia arranjar palavras para formar a frase._

_Não conseguia ou_ não queria_? Provavelmente as duas coisas._

_"Fala Bells, pode falar. Eu preciso ir trabalhar, esqueceu?" perguntou, já enervado._

_"Claro, pai, então deixa pra mais tarde." sibilei, passando as mãos pela minha testa. Estava suando._

_Charlie puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à minha frente. Se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha que colocar na minha cabeça era nunca pedir para conversar com meu pai quando eu não me sentia preparada. Charlie era curioso demais e eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar em paz enquanto não contasse tudo para ele._

_"Agora que você começou, termine Bella." falou, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa, me olhando._

_Pigarreei, tentando com isso limpar a garganta, mas não adiantou de nada. Eu estava literalmente tremendo nas bases._

_"Bom, pai. É que eu.. bem.. eu estou.. hum.. eu tenho um.." comecei, mas não tive mais condições de continuar. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, para em seguida despejar tudo de uma vez. "É que eu estou namorando." prontofalei._

_Baixei a cabeça, estava apavorada com a reação de Charlie._

_Geralmente pais eram ciumentos com suas filhas. Não sabia que grau de ciúmes meu pai sentia por mim._

_"Uau, isso é uma grande notícia! Quem é o rapaz?" meu pai perguntou e eu fechei os olhos, contando até três._

_Agora estávamos na parte mais difícil._

_Olhei para o lado, fitando a nossa geladeira que já teve seus melhores dias e falei, tentando não gaguejar._

_"E-edward.. Edward Cullen." sibilei, baixando a cabeça mais uma vez e soltando um suspiro baixo._

_Charlie ficou calado por um bom tempo até que eu decidir que era hora de fitá-lo, vai que eu matei o meu pai involuntariamente._

_Olhei para Charlie e percebi que ele estava boquiaberto, seus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados e sua expressão era de surpresa._

_Ufa, pelo menos ele não estava morto!_

_"Pai?" sussurrei e Charlie se voltou para me encarar, sua testa estava franzida._

_"Edward Cullen? _Aquele_ Edward Cullen?" perguntou, ainda incrédulo._

_Fechei os olhos, querendo me enterrar. Agora que eu ia passar como louca mesmo, namorando um garoto que há mais ou menos um mês atrás tinha saído na porrada._

_"É, pai... é _aquele _Edward Cullen." murmurei, evitando o olhar de Charlie._

_Ele soltou um longo suspiro e depois sibilou:_

_"Nossa, Bells, quando eu acho que já te conheço, apar_ece _algo novo para me fazer ver que você é imprevisível." Charlie sorria e eu o encarei, agora era a minha vez de ficar confusa._

_"Bella, tantos garotos para você namorar e você escolhe justamente o Cullen, o garoto que vivia em pé de guerra com você. Isso não deixa de ser engraçado." Charlie falou, soltando uma risadinha._

_Eu o olhei, nervosa. Tudo que menos precisava era de Charlie tendo alguma coisa contra meu namoro com Edward._

_"Algum problema com o Edward, pai?" perguntei, em pânico novamente._

_Charlie gargalhou e eu quase estouro meus miolos. Será que era só eu que não via graça nenhuma nessa história toda?_

_"Claro que não, querida. Eu só acho isso tudo irônico demais. Você e o Cullen, duas crianças que passaram a vida toda se odiando e agora, sem mais nem menos estão bem e ainda por cima __namorando. Ai,ai, vocês, jovens, são muito engraçados." Charlie e eu tamborilei os dedos na mesa, quase morrendo de tanta vergonha._

_"Pois é, pai, foi tudo muito repentino e confesso que inesperado. Mas então.. tudo bem com isso?" perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior, nervosa demais._

_Charlie me olhou e sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam por conta da crise de risos que ele tivera há segundos atrás._

_"Claro que está tudo bem, Bells, já estava meio preparado para um dia você entrar por aqui e me dizer que estava namorando. Você já tem quase 18 anos, isso é mais do que normal. Confesso que a ideia de pensar na minha garotinha sendo beijada por um marmanjo não me agrada, mas a vida é assim mesmo, eu preciso me acostumar." à medida que Charlie falava, eu sentia os meus pulmões relaxarem, o ar saindo, me deixando mais aliviada. "E pode dizer ao Cullen que eu não tenho nada contra ele. Até admiro muito a sua família, Dr. Carlisle Cullen é um grande homem, não é qualquer um que resolve cuidar de três crianças órfãs, mesmo que elas sejam filhas do irmão que morreu em um acidente terrível como aquele."_

_Balancei a cabeça, concordando, me sentindo mais calma outra vez._

_"E aí, quando você vai trazê-lo aqui?" Charlie perguntou e eu senti a tensão voltar ao meu corpo._

_Ia ser no mínimo muito interessante falar_ _"_Pois é, pai, se você quiser eu posso te apresentar a ele agora, já que Edward está lá no meu quarto. Ah! Esqueci de mencionar, ele passou a noite aqui, dormiu comigo._"_

_Meu humor definitivamente era negro demais. Como eu ousava brincar com uma coisa dessas? Tava querendo morrer mesmo._

_"Hum... não sei, pai, quando o Sr quiser." respondi a coisa certa. Nada de piadinhas. Resposta clara e objetiva._

_Charlie se levantou e eu sabia que a tortura estava terminando._

_"Bom, que tal trazer o rapaz hoje para jantar com a gente?" perguntou e eu tremi._

_Hoje era _recente_ demais. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para um jantar formal de apresentação do meu namorado, meu ex inimigo, ao meu pai._

_"Hum..vou falar com Edward." sibilei, querendo me enterrar em algum lugar._

_"Tudo bem, então, Bells. Vou ter que voltar ao trabalho, esqueci alguns documentos em casa, por isso voltei para buscá-los." Charlie sibilou, pegando a pasta que estava em cima da mesa._

_"C-claro, pai. Bom trabalho." acenei, ansiosa para ficar sozinha._

_Fechei a porta com força atrás de mim, respirando várias vezes, tentando me aclamar. O pior já tinha passado, graças a Deus._

_Tomei um susto ao ver Edward parado no pé da escada, seus olhos azuis estavam divertidos e ele lutava para conter uma risada._

_"Você ouviu tudo, não ouviu?"perguntei, passando as mãos nos cabelos, agitada._

_"Cada palavra." murmurou, alargando aquele maldito sorriso cheio de dentes. "Bebendo de manhã cedo?" repetiu a pergunta de Charlie, me fazendo corar violentamente._

_"Cala a boca, Edward e some daqui, você já me causou problemas demais por hoje!" falei, irritadiça._

_Edward gargalhou ao me ver corada e se aproximou de mim._

_"Eu realmente tenho crédito com o sogrão, acho que o meu triste passado fez com que ele me desse uma chance." comentou, os olhos baixos ao estilo cachorro pidão, e eu revirei os olhos._

_"Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Edward. Se eu bem conheço meu pai, ele deve estar agora fazendo uma busca pela sua ficha criminal. Sabe como é né? É melhor prevenir do que remediar." sibilei e Edward me puxou em um abraço, me deixando imediatamente em alerta._

_"Jantar hoje à noite? Eu vou adorar." ignorou o meu comentário e murmurou bem junto ao meu ouvido, e eu me afastei, novamente tensa._

_"Nem ouse aceitar. Eu já pensei em tudo, quem sabe na semana que vem ou.." não me deixou completar a frase, pois já se encaminhava para a porta._

_"Diga a Charlie que estarei aqui às 8." sibilou e eu fiquei vermelha de raiva._

_"Edward não.." ainda tentei retrucar, mas ele sorriu, me interrompendo._

_"Vejo você na aula. E não se atrase." Em seguida me vi sozinha na sala, completamente atônita._

_É, eu ainda teria um ataque do coração com essa história toda._

**[...]**

* * *

**Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim! AGora é só passar a dar um reviewzinha pra mim,ok?! Até breve! Besitos! :D**

* * *


	11. O acidente

Hello peeeople! Como estão? Espero que esteja tuuudo bem! Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos. **MTO obrigada** por cada reviewzinha de vcs nos capitulos anteriores, brigada de coração mesmo. Adorooo receber os coments de vcs por cada acontecimento que rola nas fics. Aproveitar pra dar **boas vindas para as leitoras novas**, sintam-se a vontade e mto obrigada por me lerem! **Tatianne Beward**, brigada pelos elogios, beibe, e pode deixar q eu vou te add sim! =D Aproveitando, pra quem quiser(e quem tem twitter) eh só me seguir: www . twitter . com / marcella_gs =D Rá, já ia esquecendo, postei uma short fic aqui no FF, se chama **"Lucky"** e ela eh muitooooo especial pra mim. Se vcs quiserem ler, sintam-se a vontade, a história eh bem legalzinha, acho que vcs vão gostar.

Well, vamos ao que interessa, o capitulo de hj. Ó só, esse capitulo ae eh beeem incomodo, eu fico com o coração na mão ao lê-lo, mas ele eh super necessário pra que os acontecimentos do próximo cap se consolidem. Prometo não demorar com o próximo cap, ok?! O próximo cap se chama "A primeira noite" e como vcs já podem prever vai rolar o lemon de Bella e Edward. Mas bom, não eh um lemon qualquer, vai ser meio de susto, dada a situação em que eles se encontram.. Bom, vou parar de spoilear e deixar vcs com esse cap.. Té mais, povo!

Besos, besos

Cella.

* * *

**Capítulo 11- O acidente.**

_O dia passou com a sua monotonia de sempre, as aulas mais chatas do que nunca. Minha cabeça estava quase explodindo por conta do dia ter começado da maneira que começou. Edward estava cada vez mais empolgado, não via a hora do maldito jantar chegar e a animação de Edward só fazia a minha dor de cabeça piorar, eu estava tensa com toda aquela história._

_Na hora do intervalo sentei na minha mesa de sempre, com os meus amigos estranhos e com __Edward. Angela e Mike já estavam começando a se acostumar com a presença de Edward e isso me deixava mais tranquila._

_Alice não comentou o fato do irmão ter passado a noite fora de casa e eu agradeci aos Céus por causa disso. Já bastava de constrangimento por hoje._

_Na hora da saída fugi de todos, querendo ir para casa o mais rápido possível, minha dor de cabeça estava insuportável e eu precisava melhorar, por causa do jantar de logo mais. Edward me seguiu e quando eu ia entrar na minha velha picape, ele me segurou, seus olhos demonstravam preocupação._

_"Algo errado, Bella?" perguntou e eu suspirei, exausta demais para mentir._

_"Só uma dor de cabeça terrível, Edward." falei, fechando os olhos, massageando as têmporas._

_"Então você não pode dirigir, Bella. Vamos, eu te levo em casa." sibilou, já tirando as chaves da picape das minhas mãos._

_Estava fraca demais para retrucar, por isso aceitei de bom grado quando Edward me acomodou no banco de couro do Volvo dele._

_"Bella, você não está fingindo essa história toda de dor de cabeça só pra adiar o jantar, não é mesmo?" Edward perguntou, quando nós já tínhamos saído da escola._

_Eu o encarei com ódio, fazendo com que uma pontada de dor espetasse a minha nuca._

_"Será que sou tão infantil a ponto de você pensar que eu teria uma atitude como essa, Edward? É claro que não queria esse maldito jantar hoje a noite, mas daí inventar uma idiotice dessa ia ser demais!" rosnei, levando as mãos à nuca. Precisava de um banho quente o mais rápido possível._

_Edward mordeu o lábio, reconsiderando._

_"Tudo bem, foi idiotice mesmo pensar que você agiria desse jeito. Me desculpe."sussurrou e eu soltei um longo suspiro; tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era chegar em casa._

_"Uhum." resmunguei, meus olhos perdidos nas paisagens que passavam à nossa volta._

_Chegamos em casa uns cinco minutos depois e eu saltei do carro dele em disparada, precisava tomar um comprimido, já não suportava mais aquela maldita dor de cabeça. Edward não me seguiu e eu agradeci mentalmente, quando vi o Volvo saindo da minha rua._

_Tomei duas aspirinas de uma vez só e me arrastei para o quarto, me embrenhando nas cobertas, apreciando o silêncio que estava instalado na casa._

_Acordei umas três horas depois, me sentindo bem melhor. Tomei um banho quente, já me sentindo outra, pronta para encarar a noite, que seria longa. Desci e fui para a cozinha, já me movimentando no preparo do jantar. Meia hora depois, já estava com a lasanha pronta e as folhas para a salada lavadas e separadas._

_Foi nessa hora que o telefone tocou. Era Charlie perguntando se Edward jantaria conosco._

_"Sim, pai, já estou providenciando tudo." informei, enquanto arrumava as folhas para a salada._

_"Tudo bem , Bells, estarei em casa às 7." Charlie falou e em seguida eu desliguei o telefone._

_Limpei a cozinha e dei uma geral na casa, completamente bem disposta, a dor de cabeça tinha sumido completamente. Às 6 hs eu subi para o quarto, decidindo o que usaria. Levei meia hora para escolher uma calça social preta e uma blusa de gola alta azul. Umas sandálias de salto alto combinariam muito bem._

_Peguei meu celular e decidi ligar para Edward._

_"Oi amor, a dor de cabeça passou?" perguntou assim que atendeu o telefone._

_"Hum.. passou sim, Edward. Obrigada." falei, sentando na minha cama, atordoada com o som da voz dele. Era incrível como Edward tinha o poder de afetar, por menor que fossem suas atitudes.  
_

_"Tudo pronto para o jantar?" Edward inquiriu e eu dei um longo suspiro, colocando minha mão sob o queixo._

_"É, acho que está tudo pronto sim." resmunguei, sem vontade._

_Edward percebeu a mudança no meu tom e comentou:_

_"Não se preocupe, Bella. Vai correr tudo bem, acredite em mim. Além disso, Alice se autoconvidou para o jantar. Você não estará sozinha, amor." soltei uma risada ao ouvi-lo falar isso._

_Alice, _sempre_ Alice. Eu tinha que agradecer muito a Deus por ela ter me escolhido como amiga._

_"Tudo bem, Edward, preciso desligar agora, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Nos vemos mais tarde." sibilei e desliguei o telefone, mais calma agora._

_Pelo menos Alice ficaria do meu lado e não me deixaria dar nenhuma mancada._

**[...]**_  
_

_Às 7:30hs eu desci e encontrei Charlie sentado no sofá, de banho tomado e de roupa trocada. Meu pai estava bastante elegante, parecia que a ocasião era mesmo formal. Isso só aumentou o desconforto no meu estômago._

_Charlie sorriu assim que eu entrei na sala._

_"Uau, Bells, você está linda." murmurou e eu sorri, sentando ao seu lado._

_"Obrigada pai. O Sr também está um gato." sibilei e Charlie tocou em meus cabelos, afagando-os gentilmente._

_"Elogio de filha não vale." meu pai brincou e eu dei uma risada._

_"Idem."  
_

_Nesse momento a campainha tocou e eu olhei para o relógio em cima da cômoda da sala. 8 hs em ponto. Tinha que admitir: Edward era _irritantemente _pontual._

_Me levantei, alisando a calça, tentando enxugar o suor das mãos, e me dirigi à porta._

_Levei um susto ao vê-lo, sua aparência era fantástica naquela roupa preta, que realçava ainda mais os olhos de um azul tão singular. Nas mãos Edward trazia um lindo buquê de rosas brancas; no rosto, o sorriso torto de sempre. Não pude deixar de hiperventilar diante daquela visão. Ele era perfeito demais._

_Alice estava linda como sempre, seu cabelo repicado impecável, seu vestido simples, mas muito elegante. Sorri para ela, agradecida._

_"Amor, já disse que você fica fabulosa de azul?" Edward perguntou, ao me entregar as rosas._

_Senti o rosto pegar fogo, mas soltei um risada fraca, tentando disfarçar o quanto ele me deixava abalada. _

_"Obrigada. Você também está lindo todo de preto." me voltei para Alice e murmurei. "Você também, Alice, está fantástica!"_

_Alice retribuiu o elogio com sorriso largo, o sorriso que me lembrava Edward em alguns aspectos._

_Charlie apareceu no momento que Edward e Alice entravam na casa._

_Respirei fundo e peguei as mãos de Edward, o conduzindo até onde Charlie estava._

_"Pai, gostaria que você conhecesse o Edward." murmurei, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava nervosa. "Edward, esse é o meu pai, Charlie."_

_Edward estendeu à mão para Charlie, que o cumprimentou educadamente._

_"Chefe Swan," Edward falou, sua voz era muito formal. "Sou Edward Cullen, namorado da Bella. Gostaria de dizer que estou muito honrado com o convite para o jantar dessa noite."_

_Charlie avaliou Edward atentamente e eu estava vendo as flores que estava carregando se esfarelarem todas, tamanha força que fazia para segurá-las._

_"É um prazer conhecer você, Cullen. Seja bem-vindo à minha casa." Charlie sibilou, sua voz era séria, mas seu rosto era sereno._

_Edward sorriu e depois murmurou:_

_"Obrigado, Chefe. Fico muito feliz com isso." se aproximou de Alice e ela sorriu para Charlie._

_"Como vai, pequena?" Charlie perguntou, enquanto abraçava Alice carinhosamente. Meu pai adorava Alice e sabia que ela era minha melhor amiga._

_"Tudo bem, Charlie." Alice falou sorrindo ainda._

_Charlie me olhou, curioso, ao ver que eu estava calada demais._

_"Pronto, Bells, ninguém morreu, está vendo só? Agora pare de massacrar as pobres flores e veja se o jantar está pronto." Charlie brincou e eu corei, envergonhada._

_Tinha acabado? Era só isso mesmo? Ó meu querido Deus, obrigada por ter acabado!_

_Alice me empurrou para a cozinha, enquanto Edward seguia para a sala, ao lado de Charlie, que estava vendo algum jogo de baseball que passava na TV._

_"Viu amiga? Deu tudo certo!" Alice sorriu, retirando as flores das minhas mãos, colocando-as em um vaso cheio de água._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo, ainda nervosa._

_"Ai, Alice ainda bem que você veio, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você aqui." confessei, olhando-a com gratidão._

_Alice sorriu e me abraçou carinhosamente.  
_

_"De nada, amiga, eu sabia que você ia estar em pânico, por isso que resolvi vim." falou, enquanto eu abria o forno e ia retirar a lasanha quente, _sem_ luvas de proteção._

_Alice me empurrou para trás, enquanto calçava as luvas e retirava a lasanha._

_"Você ainda não está bem, né, Bella? Por pouco não se queima feio." Alice sibilou, colocando a lasanha em cima da mesa, que já estava arrumada._

_"É, Alice, eu preciso de um tempo para digerir tudo isso." suspirei, olhando para a sala, onde Edward e Charlie conversavam sobre o jogo, como se fossem velhos amigos._

_"Que bom que eles se deram bem, Bells." Alice comentou, colocando a saladeira na mesa._

_"Bem até demais." murmurei, mexendo na barra da toalha de mesa._

_Mas o que eu queria afinal? Não era melhor que Charlie e Edward tivessem se dado bem? Ou ainda tinha a esperança de ver um ataque de ciúmes de Charlie por causa do meu namorado? _

_A verdade é que eu estava achando que tinha sido _fácil demais_ e a vida tinha me ensinado a nunca achar que as coisas eram fáceis demais. _

_Alice me tocou no ombro, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos._

_"Pelo menos uma vez foi fácil, amiga. Você merecia isso." Alice e em seguida correu até a sala, anunciando que o jantar estava serviço._

Pelo uma vez na vida_. - pensei, sorrindo ao ver Charlie e Edward conversando amigavelmente, enquanto se dirigiam à cozinha._

**[...]**

**[N/A: Passagem de tempo.]**

_"Uau, Bella, nem parece que você e o Edward começaram a namorar há três meses atrás." Alice comentou e eu a encarei, surpresa._

Três meses_. _

_O número me despertou para um fato: eu, _Isabella Swan_, estava namorando,_ Edward Cullen_, há _três meses_. Não pude deixar de sorrir._

_As pessoas já tinham se acostumado ao meu namoro com Edward, ou melhor,_ quase_ todas as pessoas. Jessica ainda não tinha superado o pé na bunda que levou de Edward._

_E o pior: a loira burra morria de raiva por ter sido trocada por mim, a _estranha_._

_As pessoas até falavam pelos corredores sobre o meu namoro com Edward, mas eram poucas as conversas, algumas se tratavam do tempo que nós estávamos juntos. Edward não tinha fama de namorar mais que _um mês_ uma garota._

_Estávamos na saída da escola, eu estava esperando Edward no estacionamento, com Alice ao meu lado, era o dia dele me levar para casa. Mas Edward já estava demorando demais, fazia quase quinze minutos que nós tínhamos saído da sala e ele sumira de repente._

_"Alice, você viu o Edward?" perguntei, enquanto ela acenava para Jasper, o nerd por quem ela era apaixonada._

_Os dois estavam quase engatando um namoro, o garoto finalmente teve coragem de se declarar, há algumas semanas atrás. Alice estava nas nuvens e tudo que ela conseguia falar era sobre como Jasper era legal, em como era gentil. Edward adorava imitar a irmã suspirando pelos cantos. Confesso que achava graça disso tudo, mas Alice _não_._

_"Bella, o Edward estava atrás de nós, não estava?" Alice retrucou, voltando a me dar atenção, agora que Jasper já tinha ido embora._

_Eu a olhei, confusa. Onde será que Edward tinha se metido?_

_Voltei para a escola, já estava querendo ir para casa e Edward estava demorando. Na certa devia estar batendo papo com aqueles seus amigos idiotas._

_É, ele ainda conversava com alguns, mas era quando eu não estava por perto._

_Os corredores da escola estavam vazios e eu perambulei, procurando por Edward. Congelei ao ouvir a conversa que ecoava no corredor que levava aos vestiários femininos. Não podia ser._

_"Ai, Edward, deixa de ser puritano. Ontem na festa do Daniel bem que você gostou de me beijar, por que não agora?" Jessica falava, sua voz estridente chegava aos meus ouvidos, me irritando imediatamente._

_"Jessica, cala a sua boca.. " ouvi Edward falar e tremi nas bases._

_Como é que é? Edward tinha ficado com Jessica na noite de ontem?_

_Eu sabia que ela tinha ido a uma festa na casa daquele idiota do Daniel, mas tinha me dito que era uma festa só de garotos, uma espécie de clube do Bolinha. Desde quando Jessica fazia parte desse clube do Bolinha?_

_Me controlei para não pular em cima daquela loira aguada, precisava ouvir o resto daquela história._

_"Jessica aquilo foi um erro, foi só um beijo, eu estava bêbado e você também." senti meu peito se apertar ao ouvir a voz de Edward._

_Então era verdade, ele tinha mesmo ficado com Jessica? Aquilo era demais para mim._

_Minha cabeça começou a rodar, minhas pernas estavam bambas, minhas mãos trêmulas._

_"Edward, não foi só um simples beijo, você sabe que aconteceu muito mais do que _apenas umbeijo_.." Jessica murmurou, melosa, e eu sabia que o mundo tinha desabado sobre minha cabeça._

_Algo mais? Edward _transou_ com Jessica? Não podia ser, ele não faria isso comigo. Senti meus olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas, minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas._

_"essica, eu..." Edward parou de falar assim que eu surgi no corredor, meu rosto era uma máscara impenetrável, precisava ser mais forte do que nunca agora._

_Jessica sorriu ao me ver e eu fechei as mãos em punho, lutando para não quebrar todos os dentes daquela garota insuportável._

_Ela se aproximou lentamente de Edward e sussurrou:_

_"Bom, a gente se fala mais tarde, Edward." passou ao meu lado e eu evitei olhá-la, meus olhos estavam cravados em Edward. Ele ia pagar caro por tudo que estava fazendo comigo._

_Assim que nós ficamos a sós, Edward tentou começar:_

_"Bella, eu.." o impedi,fazendo um gesto pra que ele parasse._

_"Nenhuma palavra, Edward. Já ouvi o que tinha que ouvir." sibilei, tentando não olhar para aqueles seus malditos olhos.  
_

_"Bella, você precisa me escutar. Não aconteceu nada, aquilo foi um blefe da Jessica." Edward falou, sua voz era suplicante. Isso só serviu para eu ficar mais irada ainda._

_"Cala boca, Edward. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, cala a porra dessa sua boca!" rosnei, bufando de ódio._

_"Bella, preciso que você me escute.." pediu, mas eu o interrompi, apontando o dedo na sua cara._

_"Entender o quê? Que do nada você sentiu vontade de dar uns amassos na sua ex namorada e quer me convencer de que tá tudo bem? Quem você pensa que eu sou, Edward?" disparei, meu queixo estava tremendo e eu lutava para não deixar as lágrimas caírem._

_Não chorava na frente dos outros, _nunca_. Não ia dar esse gostinho de vê-lo me humilhando desse jeito._

_"Bella, por favor, me escuta." Edward implorou, me segurando pelos ombros._

_Me afastei com raiva, gritando para ver se eu conseguia afastar a pontada que cutucava meu coração._

_"Eu não quero escutar nada, Edward. Você continua sendo um idiota, exatamente como aqueles seus amiguinhos babacas! Desde quando você acha legal brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, me diz? Isso foi cruel, mas eu sempre soube que ia me arrepender de ter aceitado namorar com você, sabia que ia terminar em merda!" rosnei, dando um soco no ar._

_Estava com ódio, mas era de mim mesma. Eu o amava e tentei acreditar que ele me amava do mesmo jeito. Mas sabia que no fundo eu só estava enganando a mim mesma, com toda essa palhaçada de contos românticos._

_"Bella, não aconteceu _nada_ entre mim e a Jessica, me escuta pelo amor de Deus!" Edward gritou e eu gargalhei, irônica._

_"Há alguns segundos atrás você confessou que tinha beijado a Jessica, Edward. Ou vai negar na minha cara que você não falou isso?" soltei, minha voz estava transtornada pela fúria._

_Edward me olhou por um bom tempo, tentando achar palavras. Mas ele não tinha o que falar. Eu estava certa o tempo todo: ele era um canalha e eu sempre soube disso._

Desde sempre.

_"Tá vendo só? Você não tem como mentir, porque você sabe que é verdade! Agora me responde, como eu posso acreditar que você não transou com a Jessica se acabou de confessar a sua culpa?!"perguntei, soluçando, sem lágrimas. Aguenta firme, Bella. Já vai acabar, pensei, respirando fundo._

_Edward mordeu o lábio, seus olhos fitavam o nada. _

_Silêncio. Era tudo que nós tínhamos agora. O mais absoluto silêncio._

_"Bella, vamos resolver isso direito. Se você não quer mais ser minha namorada, me deixa pelo menos ter a chance de explicar isso tudo, pelo menos me deixa ser seu amigo." Edward tentou mais uma vez, e eu me limitei a lhe lançar um olhar mal humorado, a raiva crescendo dentro de mim._

_"_Amigos_? Nunca, Edward! Nós vamos voltar ao ponto de onde partimos. Você volta a ser meu inimigo." disparei, furiosa._

[N/a: música- Gravity, Sara Bareilles(o link tá lá no meu perfil)]_  
_

_De repente, me peguei falando coisas que eu não deveria. Mas as palavras escorreram pela minha boca, sem que eu tivesse tempo de colocá-las de volta._

_"E-eu n-não posso ser sua amiga, Edward, po que eu não sei como seria ser sua amiga. Só sei ser sua inimiga, ou então..._amar_ você." sibilei e Edward me lançou um olhar longo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

_Nessa hora uma lágrima traiçoeira rolou pelo meu rosto, me pegando de surpresa._

_"Bella," Edward se aproximou de mim, me segurando. "Amor,você tá chorando?" perguntou, sua voz estava carregada e eu percebi que ele estava chorando também. Que grande ator ele era!_

_Me afastei dele, com nojo, o encarando de cima abaixo. A lágrima já tinha secado no meu rosto e eu ri, de escárnio._

_"Chorar? Por você, por um acaso?" questionei, o encarando com raiva. "Nem em um milhão de anos." falei e me afastei dele. Já sentia o choro querendo tomar conta de mim, por isso precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Cruze o meu caminho novamente e eu juro que quebro essa sua cara." ameacei, tentando ir embora, mas Edward me segurou, me obrigando a encará-lo.  
_

_"Bella, você acaba de dizer que ainda me ama e quer que eu te deixe ir?" Edward inquiriu, as lágrimas inundando seus lindos olhos azuis._

_"Me deixa em paz, Edward! Não quero ver você nunca mais. Some da minha frente! Vai embora daqui!" falei, com raiva. Ele precisava me deixar ir._

_De repente, Edward se afastou, seus olhos estavam carregados de raiva e decepção. Se virou e se afastou de mim, andando o mais rápido possível._

_Em segundos, eu me encontrava completamente sozinha no corredor, agora silencioso. Foi aí que percebi o que tinha falado. Eu era louca ou o quê? Não queria que Edward fosse embora, muito menos queria que ele me deixasse.  
_

_As lágrimas tomaram conta de mim, me fazendo soluçar e tremer como uma criança medrosa. Era incrível como um milhão de anos passava rápido._

**[...]**

**Edward's POV**_  
_

Saí da escola furioso, minha mente estava nublada pela ira, tudo que eu mais queria era ir pra casa.

Quem Bella pensava que era para me dizer aquilo tudo? Por que ela não acreditava em uma palavra do que eu tinha dito?

Estava com ódio, de mim e de Bella, mais de mim do que dela. A verdade é que eu não estava acreditando que ela tinha terminado o nosso namoro por uma besteira daquelas. Será que Bella não podia confiar em mim? Será que ela ainda pensava queestava querendo brincar com ela, mesmo depois de tudo que eu já fiz, tentando provar que era dela que eu gostava?

Eu tinha realmente ficado com Jessica, mas foi apenas um beijo e eu estava bêbado e ela se aproveitou disso. Mas eu tinha certeza que tinha sido apenas um beijo e nada mais do que isso. Entretanto, Bella preferiu acreditar em Jessica do que em mim.

Encontrei Alice encostada no meu carro, impaciente. Assim que ela me viu, começou:

"Edward onde você estava? A Bella tá como uma louca..." não a deixei completar a frase, não queria ouvir mais nada e nem ninguém.

"Alice, faz o favor de calar a boca e entrar no carro? Eu tô com pressa." rosnei, já dentro do carro.

Alice me olhou assustada e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

"Edward...e a Bella?" perguntou. Encostei a cabeça no volante, tentando controlar minha raiva.

"Entra no carro, Alice, ou eu juro que te deixo aqui sozinha." falei, por entre os dentes.

Alice não tinha nada a ver com a minha briga com a Bella, mas ela já estava me irritando com todas aquelas perguntas. Ela entrou no carro e assim que fechou a porta eu saí em alta velocidade, minhas mãos estavam bem firmes no volante, como se quisesse fincá-las ali.

Alice me olhava atônita.

"Edward, o que foi que aconteceu com você?" perguntou, sua voz estava preocupada.

Dei um longo suspiro e não desviei os olhos da estrada ao falar.

"A Bella terminou comigo." resmunguei, muito mal-humorado.

Alice ficou boquiaberta e começou:

"_Terminou_? Como assim terminou, Edward? O que você aprontou?!" trinquei os dentes assim que ouvi o tom de censura na voz da minha irmã.

"Ah, sim, claro agora até você vem querendo me acusar. Sou mesmo um idiota, por tentar fazer tudo certo e quando eu cometo um erro, por menor que seja, já sou apedrejado. Tô cansado disso, Alice!" explodi, gritando.

O velocímetro indicava que estávamos à 100km/h.

Alice ficou nervosa ao me ver alterado e falou:

"Calma, Edward,você está dirigindo, tenta se acalmar."

Dei um longo suspiro, começando a reduzir a velocidade do carro. Mas no segundo seguinte o carro derrapou em alguma coisa e nós rodopíamos pela pista. De repente o mundo passou bem diantes dos meus olhos, de forma lenta e vagarosa. Um último pensamento me ocorreu: _Bella_. Precisava me desculpar com ela, fazer com que ela me escutasse, precisava dizer que a amava e o quanto eu tinha sido idiota com essa história toda.

E depois, o carro deu de encontro com um poste e eu mergulhei na mais profunda escuridão.

**[...]**

**Bella's POV**

_Acordei com o toque estridente do telefone, me sentindo mais desorientada do que nunca. Tinha tomado dois compridos de analgésicos assim que cheguei em casa, estava mais destruída do que nunca. Edward não poderia ter feito aquilo comigo, ele não tinha o direito de me magoar daquela forma._

_Pulei da cama, pegando o telefone que insistia em tocar._

_"Alô." minha voz era apenas um fio._

_"Bella, é o papai. Querida, eu preciso falar uma coisa com você." Charlie falou, sua voz estava nervosa e isso imediatamente me deixou em alerta._

_"O-o que aconteceu?" perguntei, já sentindo uma pontada de dor no peito._

_"Aconteceu um acidente, Bells. Um acidente com _Edward e Alice_." Charlie murmurou e de repente senti todas as minhas forças serem sugadas._

_Não, não, por favor Edward não seria tão idiota de ter feito isso, ele não seria capaz de ter me deixado dessa forma._

_Deixei o telefone cair no chão, saindo correndo do quarto, não me importando com mais nada. Precisava vê-lo, precisava saber se Edward estava bem, se tinha se machucado. E Alice? Como será que ela estava? Oh Meu Deus, proteja-os!_

_Demorei um século para encaixar a chave na ignição do meu carro, as lágrimas me cegavam e eu rezava para chegar ao hospital inteira. Assim que cheguei, empurrei as portas da entrada com uma forma um pouco exagerada, reflexo da dor no peito, que estava insuportável, me espetando, me deixando sem ar._

_Dei de cara com Esme, que estava inconsolável. Assim que eu a vi, dei vazão a toda dor que tomava conta de mim, pela primeira chorando sem me importar em ser fraca. Esme me abraçou forte e nós duas choramos, em silêncio._

_"Esme.. como eles estão?" perguntei, enxugando as lágrimas, contendo um soluço._

_Esme fungou e depois murmurou, sua voz era carregada de dor:_

_"Alice.. ela,ela está em coma." ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, ela chorou ainda mais e eu senti a dor outra vez tomar conta de mim._

_Não Alice, ela não merecia isso. Deus, não deixe que a minha amiga morra!_

_Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, desesperada e limpei os olhos na manga da camisa._

_"E.. e o Edward?" perguntei, temendo a resposta._

_Esme tremeu um pouco, lutando contra a dor ao falar:_

_"Ele e-estava aqui ainda agora. Edwardsó sofreu alguns arranhões, Bella, já foi liberado." ao ouvir aquilo, não pude deixar de sentir um alivio, apenas uma parte do peso sendo tirado do meu coração._

_Encarei Esme com determinação e falei:_

_"Vou atrás dele, Esme. Edward deve tá precisando de mim." já me dirigia para fora do hospital. De repente, tudo que eu tinha vivido naquela tarde, tudo parecia muito distante._

_O_ agora_ era sem dúvida mais importante do que o_ antes_._

**[...]**

_

* * *

_

**Prometo tentar voltar ainda no fim dessa semana, claro se receber as reviewzinhas de vcs sobre o cap! =D****Té breve, povoooo! =***

**

* * *

  
**


	12. A primeira noite

Hei peopleeeee! Como estão todos? O que contam de novo?! Alguma coisa boa, ruim, mais ou menos?! Bom, eu tenho coisas novas pra contar.. É, pelo visto a zica se instalou em mim e não quer de jeito nenhum ir embora, acreditam nisso?! A zica da vez foi um pé torcido.. _de novo_! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes torci o _mesmo_ pé! É, quem me conhece há um tempinho sabe que eu sou tão desastrada quanto dona _Bella Swan_, concorro num páreo duro com a nossa heroína preferida! Mas assim como a Bells tem o seu Edward, eu tbm tenho o meu, pena q ele não é vampiro! =/ Mas pra compensar, o _meu_ Edward tbm sorri torto e é fofo e gentil! =D

Well, deixando de lado esse assunto, vamos ao que interessa, o capitulo que vos trago hj! Bom, o título desse capitulo já diz tudo, não é?! Pois eh, a tão aguardada noite de Bells e Ed vai rolar, finalmente! \o/ Mas não é só isso que acontece por aqui nesse capitulo! Vamos ter notícias de Alicinha, que no capitulo anterior levou a pior e deixou todo mundo tenso! Enfim, espero que vcs curtam esse capitulo, que foi feito com mto carinho pra vcs!

Quero agradecer a toooodaaaas as reviews que vcs me mandaram nos capitulos anteriores, MTO OBRIGADA mesmo! Chegamos em 100 reviews e eu estou quicando de alegria que nem PulgAlice! YAY!

Mais uma vez vou me dirigir ao povo que lê a fic e não me deixa uma review: genteee, eu não mordo, não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa e não vou bater em vcs caso expressem suas opiniões! Cada vez mais tem gente favoritando as fics e a mim como autora e eu não recebo as reviews dessas pessoas! Poxa, não custa nada mandar uma reviewzinha pra mim! Isso ia me deixar tããããão feliz e tão quicante! E vcs só tem a ganhar com isso! =D Mais uma vez vou vender meu peixe e avisar que postei outra fic aqui no FF, agora tenho três fics postadas por aqui, a _Hell_, essa querida fic aqui, a _Me and Mrs Cullen_ e a _Lucky_, que é uma fic curtinha, mas mtoooooo bacana! Adoroo demais essa fic, é mega especial pra mim!

Agora chega de papo, pq se deixarem eu fico falando aqui que nem uma matraca velha e aí vcs se cansam e nem leem o capitulo de hj! Espero que gostem! Divirtam-se e boa leitura!

Até breve,

Besos, besos

_Cella_.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 - A primeira noite**

**Bella's pov**

_Andei pelas ruas de Forks inteira, procurando Edward por todos os cantos, mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Resolvi voltar em casa, precisava deixar um bilhete a Charlie, avisando que ia passar a noite no hospital, não podia me afastar de Alice._

_Assim que estacionei o carro eu o vi, sentado na porta da minha casa, segurando uma garrafa de vodka na mão. Desci do carro furiosa ao ver a cena._

_Bufei de ódio, quando me aproximei de Edward, arrancando a garrafa de suas mãos e atirando-a longe._

_"É assim que você acha que vai resolver as coisas? É assim que reage a tudo que acontece com você? Acha que a bebida vai curar a sua dor, Edward? Você tá muito enganado, ela só vai te afundar ainda mais! Para de agir como um covarde e lute! Encare os problemas de frente, não fique tentando mascará-los!" despejei, não me preocupando se ia ofendê-lo ou não._

_Edward ergueu a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos azuis estavam vazios e naquele momento eu sou soube que ele estava destruído. Tentei puxar o ar que faltava aos meus pulmões, mas não consegui._

_"Eu.. eu _matei_ a minha irmã, Bella." Edward soltou, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, dilacerando o meu coração._

_Me abaixei e o encarei, mais do que nunca eu precisava que Edward soubesse que estava ao seu lado, independente de tudo que havia acontecido entre nós. _

_"Você não a matou, Edward. Foi um acidente, você não teve culpa. Apenas aconteceu." murmurei, passando a palma da mão no rosto perfeito. _

_Edward me lançou um olhar aflito, a boca se retorcendo nos cantos, tentando conter o choro incontrolável. Vê-lo daquele jeito estava me dilacerando por dentro, acabando com qualquer auto controle que havia dentro de mim. _

_"E-eu estava em alta velocidade, o carro derrapou e aí não tive como controlá-lo..." Edward começou, mas o choro começou a tomar conta da sua garganta, impedindo-o de continuar. _

_"Edward, cabe a polícia investigar se você vai ser culpado por isso ou não. Mas agora não precisa ficar se punindo, Alice precisa de você, ela precisa que você esteja bem." sibilei e ele me lançou um sorriso débil, sem vontade. _

_"Sou mesmo um canalha, não é mesmo, Bella? Aprontei uma boa e ainda assim você está aqui do meu lado." Edward murmurou, sorrindo ironicamente._

_"Você realmente é um idiota por ter feito o que fez, mas isso já não importa mais, eu já esqueci. Não vale a pena brigar por nada, Edward. Ainda estou magoada com tudo o que aconteceu, ainda acho que o que você fez foi uma canalhice das boas, mas não quero mais discutir sobre isso." suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de forma exagerada e Edward apenas me encarou, os olhos cada vez mais atormentados. _

_"Quero que você saiba que em nenhum momento eu correspondi às investidas da Jessica, Bella, nem sei como foi que tudo aconteceu, na verdade eu levei tudo na brincadeira e quando me dei conta ela tinha vindo para cima de mim e me beijado. Eu juro que não correspondi a esse beijo, não teria por que trair você. Eu te amo demais." sibilou, sua voz cada vez mais alterada._

_"Eu também te amo." foi tudo que consegui dizer, já que naquele momento, meu corpo estava inteiramente dominado por um turbilhão de emoções, tão complexas e intensas que não tinha condições de defini-las. _

_Edward aproximou lentamente o rosto do meu e antes que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, senti a boca macia e trêmula junto à minha. Meu coração deu um salto agudo dentro do peito, imediatamente alterando a respiração, deixando-a mais pesada, mais evidente. Soltei um suspiro sonoro quando Edward moveu seus lábios sobre os meus, me beijando ternamente. _

_Nossas lágrimas se misturaram ao beijo e eu o abracei, tentando assim aplacar a dor que ambos estavamos sentindo. Meu coração oscilava entre pontadas agudas de tristeza e leves cutucadas de satisfação, à medida que meus lábios se perdiam nos de Edward._

_Ele me pegou no colo e quando eu percebi já estávamos no velho sofá da sala da minha casa, seu corpo sobre o meu, sua boca me beijando com uma urgência desesperadora. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava sequiosa pelos lábios dele até aquele momento. Meu fôlego já estava quase se esvaindo por completo, mas parecia que não havia como desgrudar a minha boca dos lábios _tentadores_ de Edward. _

_Com um esforço enorme, consegui me afastar, puxando o ar em grandes lufadas, tentando normalizar a respiração e aplacar a urgência com que o coração batia, quase saltando pela boca. Ergui os olhos lentamente e dei de cara com o azul, agora obscuro, que sombreava as íris de Edward. Levei as mãos ao rosto e afastei a franja molhada de suor e lágrimas, que estava grudada na minha testa e irritava meus olhos. _

_"Eu te amo._ Muito_, muito mesmo. E nada que possa acontecer vai mudar esse sentimento. Mas eu também _me_ amo e juro que se você aprontar mais uma dessas vai ser o fim, Edward." murmurei, a rouquidão na minha voz a tornando mais séria, mais sombria._

_Edward suspirou alto e, com uma certa hesitação, à julgar pela forma como seus dedos tremiam, tocou meu rosto e sorriu, enquanto afagava a minha pele lentamente._

_"Amo você demais para cair na burrice de te magoar outra vez, Bella." sibilou e em seguida, desceu o rosto na altura da minha clávicula, depositando pequenos beijos na pele exposta do meu pescoço. _

_O ar voltou a faltar dentro dos pulmões assim que senti o hálito quente roçando logo abaixo do meu queixo, obrigando o peito a arfar visivelmente. Sem perceber, tombei a cabeça para o lado e deixei que Edward beijasse meu pescoço, explorando cada cantinho com uma lentidão exagerada. Já sentia __o desejo toma__ndo__ conta de mim__, o que _sempre_ acontecia quando Edward me tocava__ daquela forma__._

_M__inha boca foi de encontro a sua com uma _voracidade_ que me surpreendeu, minhas costas arquearam, buscando um contato maior com o corpo dele. __Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas, me segurando bem junto ao seu peito, enquanto nossas bocas se tocavam, perdidas em meio a beijos _sôfregos_ e _desesperados_. _

_Gemi baixindo quando senti os lábios sedutores se afastando dos meus e tentei puxá-los de volta, mas __E__dward__ me segurou__ e em seguida, desceu novamente o rosto até meu pescoço, a boca e a língua traçavam um caminho que me fazia perder a cabeça. À essa altura, meu coração bombeava sangue por meu corpo com tanta força, que eu sentia o corpo inteiro _em chamas_. _

_Edward puxou a barra da minha blusa para cima, retirando-a com habilidade e rapidez incríveis. Meu corpo tremeu um pouco ao sentir a corrente de ar gelada que soprava pelas janelas abertas, deixando meus seios túrgidos de frio. Corei de vergonha assim que me vi seminua e tentei cobrir meus seios, mas ele me segurou, enquanto me encarava de um jeito determinado. _

_"_Nunca_ faça isso. Nunca se esconda. Você é linda demais, Bella." sibilou, passando os dedos lentamente pela pele exposta do meu colo, que subia e descia conforme à minha respiração irregular escapava. _

_Seus olhos azuis agora brilhavam de forma intensa e estavam cravados em meu rosto. Soltei um suspiro alto quando Edward desviou os olhos dos meus, mas logo em seguida o ar faltou novamente aos meus pulmões, já que senti os lábios quentes descendo vagarosamente por meu colo, plantando beijos pela pele em brasa. A perdição do raciocinio se deu quando senti Edward abocanhando um dos meus seios, sugando a pele sensivel de forma lenta e extremamente delicada. Não estava preparada para o turbilhão de sensações que perpassaram meu corpo em frações de segundos._

_Senti meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo, da minha garganta escapou um gemido alto, quando Edward mordiscou meu mamilo. Minhas mãos voaram até os cabelos em _perfeito_ desalinho, puxando grandes tufos, à medida que a boca faminta investia contra minha pele,_ sugando_-a, _mordendo_-a. Edward repetiu a tortura no outro seio, me deixando inerte, completamente rendida às suas ações. Aquilo era bom demais e eu não queria que ele parasse nunca._

_Mas logo em seguida, a aura de encantamento foi quebrada e Edward se afastou de mim, me encarando com um misto de confusão e arrependimento. _

_"M-me perdoe, eu não deveria ter feito isso, n-nã-" A frase morreu no ar, assim que calei Edward com meus lábios. Meu corpo ainda tremia, reflexo das novas sensações que ele tinha me proporcionado. Estava sedenta demais e exigia muito mais._

_"Bella.. você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou, se afastando mais uma vez, me segurando pelos ombros de forma delicada, enquanto me encarava de um jeito tenso, hesitante. _

_"Tenho, Edward. N-nunca tive tanta certeza na vida. Faça amor comigo, agora." suspirei, aproximando meu rosto novamente do seu. _

_Ouvi um suspirar pesado escapando dos lábios dele e em seguida, Edward voltou a me beijar com entusiasmo, sua língua trançando meus lábios, me enlouquecendo completamente._

_Edward me pegou no colo em um único movimento, subindo as escadas praticamente correndo, escancarando a porta do meu quarto com os pés. Sua boca parecia não querer se desgrudar da minha e eu ficava grata por isso, pois não sabia o que iria acontecer caso ficasse longe da maciez daqueles lábios tão sedutores. _

_Ele me deitou na cama e antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, me beijou novamente, me fazendo perder o juízo. Passei as mãos lentamente pelo peito forte de Edward, parando pra afagar a curva do seu pescoço, subindo até a nuca, puxando seus cabelos. Enquanto isso, Edward voltara a torturar meus seios, sua língua me matando de tanto prazer._

_O fogo estava alto demais e eu já não aguentava mais aquilo, meu corpo estava à ponto de entrar em colapso! Ao contrário de mim, Edward parecia bastante controlado, seus dedos agora se encarregavam de abrir o zíper da minha calça._

_Santo Deus, como ele podia estar tão calmo, quando eu estava mais _desesperada_ do que nunca?_

_Edward puxou a calça jeans lentamente e eu pensei que fosse morrer quando fiquei apenas de calcinha na sua frente. Ele lançou um olhar _lânguido_ por meu corpo, percorrendo com os olhos cada centímetro da minha pele, me deixando completamente corada._

_"Linda.." sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo que me puxava em mais um dos seus beijos devastores de sentidos. Dos _meus _frágeis sentidos. _

_Puxei sua camisa, completamente desajeitada e Edward percebeu o quanto eu estava nervosa, por isso me ajudou, retirando a camisa num movimento rápido, jogando a peça longe. Baixei o rosto até seu pescoço e me atrevi a passar a língua pela pele branca e perfeita, fazendo o mesmo que ele tinha feito comigo. Desci por seu peito musculoso, me detendo nos contornos da sua barriga torneada. Como ele era perfeito! Um verdadeiro _Deus grego_._

_Assim que cheguei na sua calça, tentei abri-la, mas não tive sucesso. Meus dedos tremiam demais e eu estava extremamente ofegante._

_Edward deu uma risada baixa e depois sussurrou, sua voz era extremamente sexy:_

_"Deixa que eu resolvo isso, amor." ficou de joelhos na cama e se livrou da calça em um movimento rápido e preciso. _

_Arfei quando contemplei o _volume_ que estava à mostra no meio das pernas musculosas, disfarçado apenas pela boxer preta que Edward usava. Ele sorriu e me beijou ternamente, sua boca exigente de encontro a minha, enquanto suas mãos desciam para o meu baixo ventre, entrando na minha calcinha._

_Tremi quando eu senti seus dedos tocarem a minha parte mais _sensível_. Me contorci em um gemido louco, quando ele passou o dedo em meu sexo, me acariciando lentamente. Senti o corpo amolecer e uma umidade encharcar o tecido de algodão da minha calcinha._

_O corpo já dava sinais de desespero, à medida que a língua sugava o hálito de Edward, cada vez mais ávida, cada vez mais exigente. Não ia suportar nenhum segundo mais. _

_Levei um susto quando ouvi a voz rouca escapando dos meus lábios, balbuciando em um timbre novo e determinado: _

_"Edward.. p-por favor. Eu quero você agora, agora _dentro_ de mim." Estava completamente entregue às suas mãos, eu era _refém_ daquele homem._

_Edward retirou a minha calcinha calmamente, ignorando minha aflição. Fechei os olhos quando o senti repousar a boca na minha testa, depositando uma série de beijos na minha pele úmida de suor. _

_"Prometo não machucar você, Bella." sussurrou e em seguida, se afastou, apenas o suficiente para se livrar da cueca, me deixando cada vez mais enlouquecida._

_Não sabia quanto tempo mais eu suportaria. Estava quase perdendo o juízo, meu corpo inteiro tremia em antecipação._

_Edward acariciou minhas coxas e as afastou lentamente, sempre agindo de forma _delicada_, medindo cada pequeno movimento seu. Antes que eu pudesse imaginar, o senti _dentro _de mim. Com a penetração veio uma _dor aguda_, que me fez recuar imediatamente, me fazendo gemer baixinho._

_"Ai!" sussurrei, fechando os olhos, ofegante._

_Respirei fundo e tentei não me mexer, precisava me acostumar àquela _nova_ sensação, que era diferente de tudo que havia vivido na minha vida inteira. Edward percebeu a reação do meu corpo e procurou não jogar seu peso em cima de mim, se sustentando com os braços, que estavam fincados no colchão, em cada lado da minha cabeça. Seus olhos buscaram os meus e eu encontrei a preocupação brilhando em suas pupilas, levemente dilatadas. _

_"Machuquei você, amor?" Edward perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se retirar de cima de mim. _

_Mas eu fui mais rápida e envolvi as minhas pernas em sua cintura, ignorando a dor que insistia em me acompanhar._

_"Não pare, por favor. Eu imploro, _não_ pare agora!" murmurei, quase sem respirar._

_Edward sorriu e me beijou ternamente na boca, enquanto se movimentava de forma lenta, quase _exagerada_. Resolvi ignorar a_ dor_ que sentia, cada vez que o sentia se mover no meio das minhas pernas, e decidi me concentrar no _prazer_ que estava começando a aumentar._

_Edward investia contra meu corpo de um jeito tão delicado e suave, balançando meus quadris, tentando facilitar o _encaixe_ dos nossos corpos. Cada vez que me ouvia gemer, por causa do incômodo natural que estava sentindo, ele sussurrava palavras _doces_ e _carinhosas_, tentando me fazer relaxar, permitindo que o ato se tornasse _prazeroso _para ambos. _

_A dor foi esquecida completamente no momento que Edward _intensificou_ os movimentos de vai e vem, já tendo _rompido_ qualquer barreira que o impedia de se mover _dentro_ de mim. _

_Minha cabeça dançava no travesseiro, enquanto eu gemia loucamente, sentindo-o por inteiro, _pulsando_ em meu sexo, acabando com a minha _sanidade_._

_O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais e eu sabia que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Edward me beijava lentamente, a língua _repetia_ em minha _boca_, o que o seu _membro_ fazia em meu_ sexo_. Não aguentei mais nenhum segundo, meu corpo tremeu e eu senti alguma coisa escorrer pelas minhas pernas, no momento que percebi Edward relaxar dentro de mim._

_Fechei os olhos, enquanto Edward me beijava loucamente no rosto, sua boca passava por todos os cantos da minha face._

_"Eu amo você, Bella. Você é a minha _vida_. Nada no mundo é mais importante para mim do que você." Edward sussurrou, me fazendo sorrir. Meu coração estava bastante acelerado e havia uma nova sensação dominando meu corpo. Estava me sentindo plena e bastante _satisfeita_. _

_Meus olhos ficaram pesados no momento que senti Edward se retirar de dentro de mim e me puxar em um abraço carinhoso._

_Sorri e balbuciei, não tendo certeza se ainda estava consciente ou não:  
_

_"Eu também amo você, Edward. _Só você_" me aconcheguei no seu peito forte e deixei o sono tomar conta de mim, a exaustão finalmente me vencendo._

**[...]**

_Acordei tremendo de frio e percebi que estava descoberta, ou melhor, eu estava descoberta e _nua_. Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida por um braço forte, que me prendia pela cintura. Olhei para o lado e vi a cabeça de Edward encostada no meu travesseiro, seu corpo colado ao meu, sua respiração serena e harmônica._

_Me levantei lentamente, recolhendo as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão._

_Em seguida, procurei pelo meu moletom, vestindo-o assim que eu o encontrei. Quando me virei para a cama, dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis _inconfundíveis_. Arfei com a lembrança do que tinha acontecido._

_"Serve um pedido de desculpas?" Edward balbuciou, sua voz estava pesada, ainda muito sonolenta._

_O olhei, confusa, não entendendo a que ele se referia._

_"Não estou entendendo." falei, enquanto Edward se levantava, expondo a sua nudez, me fazendo corar de imediato._

_Edward se enrolou em minha coberta, me encarando:_

_"Bella, eu não deveria ter feito isso com você, não era o _momento certo_." sussurrou, enquanto recolhia as suas roupas._

_Lancei um olhar para o rosto atormentado, sem entender. O que eu tinha feito de errado? Será que ele não tinha gostado? Eu tinha amado tudo, a maneira como ele tinha me tocado, como tinha me enlouquecido com seus lábios e suas mãos. Será que Edward não tinha sentido o mesmo que eu?_

_Senti as lágrimas tomarem conta dos meus olhos, me fazendo arfar._

_"E-dward, o-o que eu fiz de errado?" gaguejei ao perguntar, minha cabeça baixa, não queria encará-lo._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e imediatamente me abraçou, fazendo com que eu inalasse aquele perfume inebriante, que emanava de cada pequeno poro da pele macia._

_"Não, meu amor, você não entendeu direito. Você não fez nada errado. A noite foi fantástica, você foi _perfeita_. Eu só acho que devíamos ter esperado um momento mais apropriado." Edward sibilou, enquanto acariciava a minha cabeça, afagando os meus cabelos._

_Eu o olhei fixamente, tocando no seu rosto, exigindo que ele me encarasse:_

_"Edward, nós só fizemos o que era para ter sido feito há muito tempo! O momento certo já tinha chegado e você sabe disso. Nós só estávamos adiando o _inadiável_." falei e ele sorriu, beijando a palma da minha mão._

_Retribui o sorriso de bom grado e continuei acariciando o rosto de traços perfeitos. Mas de de repente, o sorriso de Edward se esvaiu, fazendo com que eu o encarasse, mais confusa do que nunca._

_Ele se afastou de mim e eu fiquei paralisada, sem entender absolutamente nada._

_"Bella, nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu na escola. Eu preciso me explicar, você precisa entender que.." começou e eu corri para o seu lado, tocando-o nos lábios, exigindo que ele parasse de falar._

_"Edward, isso já é passado. Deixe o passado para trás, não pense mais nisso. Eu confio em você." sussurrei, meus olhos cravados nos seus. Jessica e as suas artimanhas já eram carta fora do baralho. "Já disse a você, eu te amo e nada no mundo vai mudar o que sinto."_

_Ele abriu um amplo sorriso, me pegando no colo, fazendo com que a coberta deslizasse pelo seu corpo, deixando-o nu. Corei ao sentir sua excitação, já experimentando antecipadamente a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim._

_"Amo você demais, Bella." Edward sussurrou, acariciando o meu rosto lentamente._

_Seus lábios eram ternos ao tocarem os meus, sua boca se movia bem devagar, enquanto eu me encaixava na sua cintura, meu moletom era a única coisa que nos separava. Edward me deitou na cama, passando as mãos pela minha cintura, sem parar de me beijar, me fazendo enlouquecer incontáveis vezes._

_De repente meu celular tocou, quebrando o clima._

_Edward se afastou de mim, se cobrindo novamente, enquanto eu pegava o aparelho, as mãos tremendo, minha respiração completamente desregulada. _

_"A-alô!"_

_"Bells? Onde você está querida?" a voz de Charlie era preocupada e eu de repente voltei ao mundo real. Que horas eram? Será que Charlie já estava voltando pra casa?_

_"E-u estou em c-casa, pai." gaguejei, ao ver Edward se levantar novamente, seu corpo nu se movimentando enquanto ele procurava suas roupas, que mais uma vez tinham sido espalhadas pelo quarto._

_"Bells, eu estou no hospital.." Charlie começou e eu prendi minha respiração, tentando evitar a dor que espetara meu coração._

_"Aconteceu.. algo... com..?" não consegui completar a pergunta, já temendo a resposta._

_"Bells..." Charlie falou e eu senti as lágrimas quentes rolando pelo rosto, escorrendo pelo queixo até o pescoço._

_Edward me olhava atentamente, seus olhos já estavam marejados. Ele sabia do que se tratava._

_"Bella, Alice.. ela _piorou_, querida." Charlie sussurrou e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, meu coração ameaçando falhar._

_Não, Alice não podia morrer. Ela não poderia fazer isso comigo, não poderia fazer isso com Edward._

_Desliguei o celular, incapaz de falar mais uma palavra, os soluços já tomavam conta de mim. Edward correu para me abraçar, chorando comigo._

_"Ed-edward... Alice.. ela.. ela.." não consegui terminar a frase, a dor no meu peito estava me impedindo de falar._

_Ele me abraçou forte, soluçando no meu ombro._

_"Não, Bella, não diz que a Alice _morreu_, por favor." implorou e eu imediatamente tentei me acalmar, Edward precisava de mim agora mais do que nunca._

_Eu o encarei, meus olhos grudados nos seus, que estavam arrasados._

_"Não, meu amor,Alice não morreu. Ela não vai morrer." falei e ele deu um longo suspiro."Mas ela.. ela piorou, Edward." terminei de falar e ele fitou o nada, seus olhos azuis eram a imagem da tristeza._

_Meu coração ficou mais despedaçado ainda._

_Num impulso, Edward se afastou de mim, andando pelo quarto, agitado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto desesperado._

_"Eu preciso ir para lá, Bella, quero estar ao lado da minha irmã, Alice está precisando de mim." Edward falou, enquanto eu me levantava, concordando com um gesto de cabeça._

_"Claro, nós vamos para lá agora." murmurei, tirando o meu moletom, vestindo uma calça e uma blusa qualquer._

_Me virei e o encontrei encostado na parede, seus rosto estava transtornado, ele chorava em silêncio. Corri para abraçá-lo, tentando acalmá-lo de todas as formas possíveis._

_"A culpa é minha, Bella. Era eu quem deveria estar no lugar da Alice." Edward soluçou, em meio às lagrimas._

_"Shhh, meu amor, não fale isso. Você não tem culpa de nada, foi um acidente." garanti, beijando seu rosto com carinho._

_Edward me apertou contra o seu peito e sussurrou:_

_"Não sei o que faria sem você na minha vida, Bella. Eu adoro você." sorri, triste, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas._

_"Eu também adoro você, meu amor. Confie em mim, vai ficar tudo bem." falei, puxando-o para fora do quarto._

_Seguimos para o hospital em silêncio, eu tentava ao máximo me concentrar na estrada, enquanto rezava por Alice._

_Eu realmente esperava que tudo ficasse bem._

**[...]**

**Edward's PoV**

Era incrível o turbilhão de coisas que tinham acontecido na minha vida em pouco mais de 24 hs. Eu estava zonzo com tudo que se passava, minha mente não conseguia acompanhar os novos acontecimentos que surgiam a cada segundo.

E aqui estava eu, sentado em um banco de hospital, ao lado da mulher da minha vida, que há algumas horas atrás eu tinha perdido, mas que como num passo de mágicas tinha voltado para mim e me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo, mesmo que no segundo seguinte eu voltasse a ser o canalha de antes. Minha irmã estava em coma por _minha_ causa e eu não podia fazer absolutamente _nada_ para reverter isso.

Olhei para Bella e vi como ela estava abatida. Aquilo era de cortar o coração. Sua pele branca estava muito pálida e as olheiras tomavam conta dos olhos, deixando-os completamente sem vida. Sua boca em formato de coração estava sem cor e se eu olhasse atentamente dava para vê-la mordiscando o lábio, na tentativa de conter o choro.

Aquilo tudo estava me massacrando, minha família estava passando por esse terror todo e eu era o babaca responsável por tanto sofrimento, mesmo que eles tentassem me fazer pensar o contrário.

Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente por meu rosto, não me importando em parecer fraco demais por causa disso. A verdade é que eu estava me sentindo muito fraco, já não tinha mais nenhum ânimo no corpo.

Bella percebeu meu estado e sem dizer nada envolveu a minha mão na sua, apertando-a levemente. Eu a encarei e ela passou os dedos da sua outra mão pelo meu rosto, secando as lágrimas. Aquilo me deixou sem ação. Como ela poderia ser tão _perfeita_? Como ainda podia me amar depois de tudo que eu tinha feito? Realmente não a merecia.

"Edward, vai ficar tudo bem." Bella sussurrou, em meio a um sorriso fraco que tentava exibir no rosto cansado. "Não tente se punir, isso não vai fazer com que Alice melhore. Esqueça tudo por um momento e só pense no bem estar da sua irmã." completou e aproximou o rosto do meu, pra me beijar ternamente na boca.

Olhei para Esme, minha _tia_ e _mãe_, a _única_ que conheci, e pude ver como ela estava sofrendo. Me levantei e fui sentar ao seu lado, abraçando-a com força. Esme aceitou o gesto e nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo, o _silêncio_ era a melhor palavra a ser _dita_.

Bella nos observava, seu rosto estava mais sereno, sabia que era assim que ela queria que eu ficasse.

De repente, Carlisle e Charlie apareceram, conversando alguma coisa não muito agradável, a julgar pela cara de meu tio.

"Edward, precisamos conversar." Carlisle falou, me encarando seriamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Bella perguntou, olhando para Charlie.

"Bells, Edward vai ter que vir comigo até a delegacia, ele precisa prestar alguns esclarecimentos."o pai dela informou e isso fez Bella dar um pulo da cadeira, completamente agitada.

"Pai, você não vai _prender_ o Edward! Eu não vou permitir isso!" Bella praticamente gritou, fitando o pai com raiva.

"Calma, Bella, seu pai só vai levar Edward para conversar sobre o acidente." Carlisle tranquilizou, mantendo o tom sereno de sempre na voz.

Eu olhava aquilo tudo em silêncio, ainda não tivera oportunidade para me manifestar.

"Bells, não se preocupe, seu namorado não será preso." Charlie garantiu e eu vi que Bella me encarava agora, seus olhos estavam atentos, totalmente concentrados em mim.

"Quer que eu vá com você?" perguntou, enquanto tocava minhas mãos, apertando-as entre os dedos pequenos.

"Não precisa, Bella. Preciso resolver isso sozinho." sussurrei, afastando minhas mãos da sua, para em seguida me levantar."Podemos ir agora, Chefe Swan?"

"Claro, quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, melhor." Charlie comentou e eu me voltei para Bella.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu volto logo." garanti, encarando-a fixamente. Bella ergueu o corpo e encostou a testa na minha, ofegando enquanto me fitava.

"Sei disso." Bella sibilou e em seguida colou sua boca na minha, em um beijo terno.

Com um esforço sobrehumano, me afastei de Bella, que me encarou de um jeito preocupado. Respirei fundo e deixei que Carlisle e Charlie me guiasse pelo corredor silencioso do hospital, me conduzindo rumo à saída do prédio. Sabia que aquela conversa aconteceria na delegacia.

**[...]**

**Bella's PoV**

_Meu dedos tamborilavam no encosto da cadeira em que estava sentada, a mente vagava longe. Era incrível como o tempo poderia ser relativamente lento quando tudo que você mais quer é que ele voasse._ Duas semanas. _Havia duas semanas que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido: a minha briga com Edward, o_ acidente_, a nossa_ primeira noite...

_Todas as_ piores _e as_ melhores _coisas da minha vida tinham acontecido naquelas duas semanas que pareciam tão distantes agora._

_Nunca mais tive a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Edward, nossas vidas se resumiam aquele hospital, na espera de alguma reação de Alice. Ela estava fisicamente saudável, só que ainda permanecia em estado de coma, por isso seu estado ainda era considerado grave._

_Edward agora passava quatro horas diárias prestando serviços comunitários para a prefeitura de Forks, sua _punição_ por causa do acidente. Nessas horas que Edward estava fora eu aproveitava para ir em casa, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Nós não íamos à escola desde que tudo acontecera, o diretor tinha nos liberado de nossas obrigações, graças a Charlie e a Carlisle._

_E agora aqui estávamos, em mais um dia _tenso_ e de _esperanças_, como havia acontecendo. À cada novo raiar do sol, a tensão tomava conta dos nossos corpos e enchia o peito de expectativas, sonhando o momento em que teríamos uma boa notícia sobre Alice. _

_Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, fingindo ler um livro, mas eu sabia que ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar, sua mente devia estar vagando, assim como a minha estava. Respirei fundo, cansada do ambiente hospitalar, das cores neutras, do cheiro de remédio, do silêncio _perturbador_. Aquilo estava mexendo demais com a minha cabeça, a qualquer momento eu iria pirar de vez._

_Levei um baita susto quando Carlisle abriu a porta do quarto de Alice, no seu rosto havia um sorriso largo, seus olhos brilhavam como há muito eu não via, sua respiração estava alterada por conta da ansiedade._

_"Ela .. está.. acordando." ele comunicou e no segundo seguinte eu já estava de pé, ao lado de Edward e de Esme, incapaz de conter a minha _felicidade_, o _alivio_ e a _alegria_._

_Alice acordou em uma manhã _extraordinariamente_ ensolarada em Forks, um dia lindo, um verdadeiro presente da natureza. Graças a Deus minha amiga não teve sequela alguma, estava perfeita, exatamente como antes. Edward era o mais eufórico com aquilo tudo, ele ria e chorava como uma criança feliz. Eu só podia ficar ali admirando-o, completamente tomada pela emoção._

_No terceiro dia após Alice acordar do coma, eu tive permissão de visitá-la. Não contive a emoção ao vê-la, ainda frágil, mas _viva_._

_"E aí, Bela Adormecida, como se sente?" perguntei, sentando ao seu lado, mexendo nos cabelos curtos e desfiados que eu tanto amava._

_"Estou pronta para outra, amiga. Eu estava mesmo precisando de um descanso." Alice brincou, sua voz ainda muito fraquinha.  
_

_Edward estava do outro lado da cama e não largava as mãos da irmã. Esme tinha ido para casa, descansar um pouco._

_"Eu senti a sua falta." sibilei e Alice sorriu amplamente, o mesmo sorriso que Edward sempre mostrava quando estava _muito_ feliz. Senti meu coração se aquecer._

_"Também senti a sua falta, Bella. E a desse menino aqui." Alice murmurou, enquanto apertava a mão de Edward com a sua mãozinha tão pequena e frágil. _

_Edward beijou o rosto de Alice e sibilou:_

_"Sabia que eu amo você demais, minha _pulguinha_?" Alice fez uma careta engraçada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir._

_Sim, ela estava de volta._

_"Tava bom demais para o meu gosto. Lá vem você e essa sua mania de me chamar de pulguinha." Alice resmungou, fingindo raiva._

_Edward deu uma gargalhada alta, como eu há muito tempo não ouvia e eu soube que aquilo era o prelúdio para dias melhores._

_Sorri e sibilei:_

_"Vejo que tudo vai voltar ao normal logo, logo."_

_Alice se remexeu na cama, agitada como sempre, e murmurou:  
_

_"Mas é _claro_ que vai voltar ao normal, eu tô de volta, amiga! E juro que não vou largar do pé de vocês. Falando nisso, vocês reataram, não é mesmo?" e ao dizer isso lançou um olhar inquisidor pra mim e Edward, nos avaliando com atenção. _

_Edward ficou sério, ele sabia que o nosso término tinha originado aquilo tudo._

_"Sim, Alice, nós estamos namorando novamente." falei ao perceber que Edward não iria se manifestar._

_O sorriso de Alice se alargou e ela juntou as mãos, toda alegrinha._

_"É assim que eu gosto. Sem brigas." Alice sibilou e Edward passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos cor de bronze, claramente desconfortável._

_"Alice, eu preciso que você saiba que o acidente foi..." Edward tentou começar, mas Alice o interrompeu com um resmungo._

_"Nem comece, Edward! Como você disse foi um _acidente_. Eu estou bem, não está vendo? Sem mais palavras." Alice decretou, mandona. _

_"Mas Alice se não fosse por mim você não teria..." Edward ainda tentou retrucar, mas foi a minha vez de interrompê-lo._

_"Chega Edward, pare de se culpar! Tudo já está bem, Alice está fora de perigo, voce não precisa mais se punir."_

_Alice tocou no rosto do irmão e murmurou:_

_"Sem essa de culpa, maninho. Você sabe que eu te amo e que isso num vai mudar nunca." Alice garantiu e eu sorri, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem nos cantos dos olhos._

_Edward beijou o alto da cabeça da irmã e sussurrou:_

_"Eu também amo você, pulgui..." parou no meio da frase, rindo, meio sem graça. _

_Alice revirou os olhos e resmungou:_

_"Tá, tá, pode me chamar de pulguinha, pelo menos por hoje. Mas não se acostume muito com essa idéia, isso foi só uma trégua!" ao ouvir aquilo, eu gargalhei, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos._

_Como eu amava aquelas duas criaturas! E como tinha sentido falta de tudo isso.  
_

_Alice me olhou e percebeu que eu estava chorando._

_"Olha, Edward, a Bella está com tanto ciúmes que está chorando. Amiga, você sabe que o seu namorado é todinho seu!" brincou, sorrindo e eu enxuguei as lágrimas, ainda gargalhando._

_"Você realmente é impossível, Alice." sibilei, pulando ao seu lado, puxando-a em um abraço apertado. Como eu amava aquele toquinho de gente!  
_

_"Eu sei disso, Bella. É por isso que todos me amam!" Alice murmurou, enquanto Edward e eu caiamos na gargalhada, como nos velhos tempos._

**[...]**

_

* * *

_

**Prometo voltar logo, logo!Quem quiser me seguir no twitter aqui está o meu _/marcella_gs_! Me avisem, caso alguém venha a me seguir, pra que eu siga vcs tbm! =D Pra quem quiser dar uma passada lá no orkut e dar um olho nas minhas outras fics, eh só procurar pela minha comu. Pesquisem por "Fics da Cella" e lá vcs vão encontrar um cantinho todo especial feito pra vcs! E aproveitando a onda, tenho tbm um blog, que criei pra postar as fics e outras cositas bem legais. Quem tiver curiosidade é só passar lá: **_http : // cellass . blogspot . com/_

**Bom, é isso!** **Sejam bonzinhos e me façam feliz mandando uma review assim que terminarem de ler o cap, ok?! **

**See u, later, alligators!** **;)**

**;***

* * *


	13. A surpresa

Olá meu povo, como estão todos?! Bom, desculpa pela demora, mais de uma semana pra att o cap, hein?! Sorry, pipou, estava sem tempo, minha vida anda corrida demais, quase não tenho parado pra poder betar os caps das minhas fics aqui no FF! Queria agradecer a todo mundo que mandou review pro cap anterior, brigada mesmoooo, pessoal, nãoo sabem como me deixaram feliz. Vou responder à pequena polêmica que rolou aqui sobre a primeira vez da Bella e do Edward! Gente, o fato deles não terem usado camisinha foi proposital, não pq a Bella vai aparecer grávida em um futuro próximo, mas porque os dois estavam envolvidos demais naquele momento, afoitos demais para pensar em detalhes como esses - importantes, eu sei - mas ainda assim detalhes. A segunda vez dos dois vai ser mto mais calminha e mais conscientes, como vcs vão poder conferir aí embaixo! =D Well, chega de papo por hj, estava com saudades de vcs e espero que vcs estejam com saudades de mim (sejam bonzinhos e digam que sim, ok?) ^^

É isso, povo, boa leitura e esperi que curtam o cap, o proximo eh mto bom, acho que vcs vão gostar, vem mta confusão por aí! Enjoy!

Até breve,

Besos besos

_Cella_.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13 - A supresa.**

_A semana passou agitada, era incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando o que você mais queria era que ele passasse _bem_ devagarzinho._

_Dois dias depois de Alice ter acordado do coma, Charlie me _intimou_ a voltar para aula e eu tive que acatar, já que nem fazia idéia da última vez que tinha pisado naquela escola. Edward só voltaria na outra semana, ele ainda queria aproveitar as suas "férias" para ficar mais próximo da irmã._

_E lá fui eu de volta à escola. Não tinha sentido um pingo de saudades daquele lugar, queria mais era me ver livre daquilo tudo, principalmente das pessoas que ali estudavam, gente _alienada_, _falsa_ e _mesquinha_._

_A sorte que ainda havia pessoas com quem você pode contar. Mike e Angela me deram a maior força com as matérias acumuladas, eu tinha pilhas e pilhas de deveres de casa para fazer, fora os testes que foram passados durante a minha ausência que teria que fazer de qualquer jeito. Ia ser um longo caminho de cara enfiada nos livros._

_Na hora do intervalo, sentei à mesa com os meus amigos de sempre, preocupada com o teste de álgebra que o professor tinha marcado para a semana que vem. Realmente eu ia ter que estudar muito. Ainda bem que Angela se oferecera para estudar comigo, ela iria me ajudar com a matéria complicada._

_O dia estava um pouco mais quente que o normal e eu senti vontade de repetir o refrigerante. Fui para a fila dos pedidos e estava distraída mexendo no meu ipod, trocando de música._

_Não reparei quando a fila andou e eu fiquei parada, para a ira do povo atrás de mim. Me desculpei pelo descuido e comecei a andar, mas parei ao ouvir uma voz conhecida se manifestar._

_"Presta atenção, sua idiota! Depois que levou chifre ficou mais lesada ainda." Jessica falou, atrás de mim._

_Ela estava à mais ou menos um metro de distância de mim, ao lado dos seus amigos idiotas, e eu precisei respirar fundo, tentando ao máximo não ceder às provocações daquela loira azeda. Já tinha muitos problemas para resolver, não valia a pena me meter em outro por causa de alguém tão _insignificante_ como Jessica._

_Continuei na fila, esperando a minha vez chegar. Comprei o refrigerante e já ia voltar para a mesa, quando Jessica gargalhou com algo que Daniel dissera._

_"Você tem toda razão, Daniel. Quem nasceu para ser idiota vai morrer sendo idiota. Como alguém pode ser tão imbecil a ponto de perdoar o namorado, que é o cara mais galinha dessa escola?!" Jessica fez questão de gritar, não se importando com os que estavam a sua volta._

_Aquilo foi o máximo que eu aguentei. Dei meia volta e me aproximei dela, que imediatamente ficou receosa. Jessica era do tipo cão que ladra, mas não morde. Imbecil!_

_"É incrível como quem nasce para ser _burro_, acaba _morrendo_ burro. Você é que é uma imbecil, Jessica, por ficar se rebaixando na frente da escola inteira por causa de um garoto que nem sequer olha na sua cara, que já te trocou há quase quatro meses. É por isso que dizem que as loiras são as últimas a entenderem alguma coisa. Tá explicado o por que de você bater na mesma tecla sempre. Vê se acorda, minha filha! Edward não quer mais nada com você!" sibilei, altiva, fazendo com que Jessica bufasse de raiva._

_Me virei e ouvi quando ela falou, sem perder a pose:_

_"Ora, ora, finalmente a mulher macho resolveu não usar a força bruta." Daniel e os outros idiotas que estavam a sua volta riram da piada sem graça de Jessica._

_Abri a minha lata de refrigerante e num piscar de olhos me virei e derramei todo o líquido em cima dela, que gritou histérica, bufando de ódio._

_"Pois é, Jessica, nada de força bruta agora. O lance é usar as armas que a gente tem ao nosso alcance." sorrir, batendo os cílios."Aproveite o refrigerante. Espero que você goste de Pepsi." alarguei o sorriso e depois me virei, dando um tchauzinho pelas costas._

_Era muito bom colocar a loira azeda no seu devido lugar._

[...]

_Assim que cheguei em casa, naquela mesma tarde, recebi uma mensagem de Edward avisando que não iria me ver à noite, porque sairia para jantar com os tios e com Alice, um reencontro com a família. Ele perguntou se eu queria ir, mas eu acabei declinando o convite, precisava mesmo estudar._

_Fui para o quarto, joguei a pilha de livros em cima da cama e comecei a árdua tarefa de entender o que eu não conseguia normalmente. Três horas depois de muitas tentativas eu desisti, resolvendo preparar o jantar de Charlie._

_No fim da tarde, quando já tinha terminado de preparar o jantar, eu recebi uma nova mensagem de Edward, que dizia o seguinte:_

"É provável q eu ñ vá à aula amanhã novamente. Alice quer comprar algumas coisas p/ sua volta às aulas. Nos vemos amanhã a tarde. Te amo, E_." _

_Dei um longo suspiro ao ler a mensagem no celular, meio decepcionada. Só o veria no _dia seguinte _e a _tarde_._

_Aquilo era muito triste de se pensar, baseado no fato de que o nosso namoro não andava nas vias normais. Não que nós estivéssemos brigando ou com raiva um do outro. Não tínhamos era tempo pra ficar juntos, nunca mais nos vimos à sós, para conversamos sobre o nosso relacionamento, havia sempre alguma coisa que impedia que acontecesse isso._

_Levantei do sofá, perdendo a vontade de ver Tv, chateada demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa._

_Subi para o quarto e fui tentar voltar aos estudos, mas não consegui um pingo de concentração. Desisti novamente e fui tomar um banho, para ver se conseguia relaxar. O banho funcionou um pouco, e voltei para o quarto, pegando um livro qualquer para ler._

_O livro me prendeu até o terceiro capitulo, quando o sono tomou conta de mim e eu adormeci, vencida pelo cansaço do dia e pelo tédio de não ter Edward ao meu lado._

[...]

_Minha noite passou literalmente em um piscar de olhos, não fazia ideia de que estava tão exausta. Acordei com a claridade entrando pela fresta das cortinas, me deixando atordoada e um pouco afoita. Olhei o relógio ao lado da cabeceira da cama e arremessei as cobertas longe, mais alguns minutos e eu estaria atrasada. Voei para dentro do banheiro e consegui tomar banho e me vesti em incríveis _cinco_ minutos! Desci as escadas correndo e varri a geladeira, empurrando um punhado de biscoitos garganta abaixo e bebendo leite direto da garrafa. _

_Ouvi o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado na frente de casa e corri para porta, confusa. Vi que Edward estava no utilitário de seu primo Emmett. Sorri ao perceber que ele iria para aula, me sentindo feliz imediatamente. Peguei minha mochila, arfando diante da expectativa de vê-lo._

_Fechei a porta de casa e corri para o carro. Levei um susto ao entrar no Jeep e ver Edward vestido formalmente. Ué, ele não iria para aula comigo? Por que estava vestindo um smoking a essa hora da manhã?_

_Edward sorria sensualmente e eu perdi o ar ao perceber como ele estava mais lindo do que nunca._

_"E-edward, para onde você vai?" perguntei, minha boca se enchendo de saliva. Céus, ele me dava água na boca! No sentido puro e literal do que aquilo pudesse significar.  
_

_Edward deu um sorriso torto ao me ver tão embasbacada e murmurou:_

_"_Nós_ vamos. Mas você só vai saber para onde quando chegarmos." E com isso eu o olhei confusa, não entendendo nada do que ele estava planejando._

_"Mas Edward.." tentei falar, mas fui interrompida quando Edward passou a ponta do indicador em meus lábios, antes de sussurrar:  
_

_"Só confie em mim, meu amor." seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente e na sua boca havia aquele sorriso torto que me deixava _mentalmente_ incapacitada._

_Soltei um suspiro de rendição e deixei meu corpo recair sobre o banco do Jeep, arrancando uma risadinha de contentamento de Edward. Ele girou a chave na ignição e saiu em disparada pela rua silenciosa. Levei um susto quando Edward fez uma manobra e desviou na direção oposta a da Forks High School. Percebi que estávamos pegando a estrada que levava à sua casa. Franzi ainda mais o cenho quando percebi que ele já estacionava em frente à grande garagem da casa dos Cullen, descendo do carro e correndo pra abrir a porta do carona. _

_"Sua casa, Edward?" perguntei, mais confusa do que nunca._

_Edward sorriu largamente e me pegou pelas mãos._

_"Nada de perguntas ainda, Bella." se colocou atrás de mim, tapando meus olhos._

_Abri a boca para retrucar, mas perdi o fio de raciocinio no minuto que a mão livre de Edward enlaçou minha cintura, me obrigando a colar o corpo no seu. Senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões quando a voz rouca e sexy demais soprou em meu ouvido, não deixando chances pra eu tentasse algum tipo de reação:_

_"Shh, eu _dito_ as regras aqui, Bella." Edward mordiscou a ponta da minha orelha e eu senti as pernas imediatamente bambas._

_Edward só libertou minha visão quando entramos na biblioteca de Carlisle. Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram à claridade, eu o encarei, a testa totalmente franzida, e disparei:_

_"Agora eu mereço uma resposta, não é mesmo?" estava com as mãos na cintura, e o olhava com raiva, raiva por Edward estar quase me matando de tanta curiosidade._

_Ele pegou minhas mãos e fez com que eu me virasse, dando de cara com um lindo vestido de festa estendido em um divã. Temi que meus olhos saltassem pra fora das órbitas de tanto que eu os arregalei.  
_

_"A ocasião merece." Edward murmurou, enquanto me empurrava pra perto do divã. _

_Deus, a roupa era linda, um vestido azul longo com um decote maravilhoso nas costas. O tecido era esvoaçante e faria qualquer mortal parecer uma _deusa_. Me virei para encará-lo, meio boquiaberta, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.  
_

_"P-pra mim?" perguntei, incapaz de não gaguejar._

_"Claro que é para você. Azul, a cor que mais combina com você." Edward sibilou, sorrindo para mim._

_Retribui seu sorriso, um pouco sem jeito com a situação. Edward se afastou de mim, sem deixar de me fitar e murmurou:  
_

_"Vou esperar lá fora. Fique a vontade para se trocar, temos todo o tempo do mundo." em seguida me deu uma piscadela antes de sair, me fazendo arfar com aquele gesto._

_Edward tinha que parar de ser sexy, minha sanidade mental agradecia!_

_Demorei um pouco na hora de vestir o vestido, meus dedos tremiam e eu estava com medo de estragar um pedaço qualquer da seda cara. Saí da biblioteca e levei um susto ao me deparar com a sala lindamente decorada com velas e várias flores espalhadas pelo cômodo. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o ambiente ficava ainda mais bonito._

_Num canto da sala, segurando uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, estava Edward, sorrindo assim que me viu entrar no salão. Oh Meu Deus, o que era aquele homem? A denominação mais apropriada para descrevê-lo não havia sido inventada, mas chegava próximo a _perfeito_ e _espetacular_._

_Edward se aproximou de mim, sorrindo lindamente, me estendendo a rosa que segurava, me fazendo hiperventilar. Para o meu bem, eu precisava me lembrar de como era respirar._

_O sorriso torto apareceu novamente antes dele murmurar:_

_"Bom, eu sei que não tenho sido o namorado exemplar ultimamente, então resolvi recompensá-la. Essa é a nossa _'noite'_. Espero que você aprecie." e em seguida, me puxou pra si, acariciando meu rosto. Eu o fitei com intensidade, completamente fascinada pelo tom azulado que inundava suas iris._

_Edward sorriu ao perceber que eu estava boquiaberta e depois passou as mãos pelo meu queixo, fechando minha boca delicadamente._

_"E-edward.. e-eu n-nem sei o que d-dizer.." não conseguia formar uma frase coerente._

_Estava surpresa demais, encantada demais com aquilo tudo. Senti seus lábios depositarem um beijo cálido nos meus, me deixando zonza com sua proximidade._

_"Então não fale nada, meu amor. Apenas_ sinta_." Edward sussurrou, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas._

_Suspirei e cerrei os olhos, encostando em seu peito, inalando aquele perfume maravilhoso que exalava de cada poro da pele perfeita._

_No instante seguinte, uma música conhecida invadiu o ambiente, me arrepiando dos pés a cabeça. Edward sorriu ao sentir que eu tremia em seus braços e sussurrou, bem junto ao meu ouvido._

_"_Clair de Lune_. A primeira música que nós dançamos." acariciou minha costa nua despretensiosamente, me deixando louca com o toque. "Dança comigo?" perguntou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir._

_Edward me apertou ainda mais, fazendo com que eu o sentisse bem próximo, o calor invadindo meu corpo ao sentir sua ereção, espetando meu ventre. Não pude conter um gemido que escapou dos meus lábios diante da proximidade e ele soltou um risinho baixo, enquanto me conduzia lentamente ao som da música._

_"Calma, meu amor, _tudo_ ao seu tempo." murmurou e eu soltei um longo suspiro. Definitivamente Edward queria me enlouquecer._

_A música terminou e ele continuou me conduzindo na dança. Sorri quando reconheci a música seguinte._

_Edward mais uma vez mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e sibilou:_

_"A segunda música que dançamos." sorri, encantada com aquilo tudo. Ele era perfeito demais para existir._

_Edward agora acariciava a minha nuca lentamente, provocando arrepios involuntários que me faziam tremer nos seus braços, completamente rendida. Ele se limitava a sorrir e me beijar delicadamente na testa, enquanto continuava a me torturar._

_Me enrosquei ainda mais em seu abraço, querendo senti-lo, ansiando por ele. Céus, aquela espera era de matar qualquer um! _

_Edward sorriu e depois me encarou, seus olhos estavam pegando fogo. Pelo visto, não era só eu que estava sofrendo com aquela espera._

_"Acho que agora eu posso conceder uma pergunta a você." falou, suas mãos agora passeavam pela minha cintura._

_"Faça amor comigo, agora." foi tudo que eu consegui responder, incapaz de me conter._

_Edward ampliou o sorriso que tinha estampado em seus lábios e murmurou:_

_"É incrível como você _sempre_ faz as perguntas erradas, mas dessa vez eu devo admitir que adorei o seu erro." e quase no instante que eu ouvi aquelas palavras, senti meus pés flutarem no ar. Edward me pegou no colo e seguiu para as escadas, me conduzindo para o andar de cima. Abriu a porta do seu quarto com pressa, me fazendo sorrir. Eu agora passava a língua pela sua orelha, provocando-o. Ele precisava ser torturado também._

_Edward me deitou na cama e eu percebi que estava em meio a pétalas de rosas brancas. Senti a maciez em minhas costas nuas e suspirei de contentamento, enquanto sentia duas piscinas límpidas cravadas em meu rosto, me fitando com intensidade. __Ele estendeu a mão por cima da minha cabeça e pegou uma rosa inteira, roçando-a em meu braço, subindo até meu colo, provocando arrepios agoniados por meu corpo inteiro. _

_"Rosas brancas." cantou, baixando o rosto na mesma altura do meu. "As _primeiras_ flores que eu lhe dei." sorri e eu o puxei para um beijo, já cansada de tanta espera._

_Edward colou seu corpo no meu, enquanto passava a língua pelos meus lábios, me enlouquecendo. Seu hálito era doce e só me deixava com mais vontade de beijá-lo, por mim passaria o dia inteiro provando da boca maravilhosa que investia contra a minha, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo _urgente_.  
_

_Gemi quando Edward se afastou e passou a me beijar no pescoço, mordiscando minha pele, enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos, enterrando os dedos no couro cabeludo e puxando os fios em tufos. Senti os dedos quentes puxando o fio que prendia o vestido em meu pescoço e Edward abriu um sorriso ao ver meus seios expostos, completamente excitados._

_"Vejo que fiz a escolha certa do vestido. _Muito_ fácil de ser tirado." sussurrou e em seguida abocanhou um mamilo meu, me fazendo gritar com o contato da língua quente na minha pele sensível._

_Edward sugou, mordeu, lambeu, me deixou louca. Era isso que ele mais gostava de fazer, me _enlouquecer_. Nem percebi quando o vestido foi parar no chão, as mãos quentes e firmes já passeavam pela minha barriga, me fazendo ofegar e me oferecer para ele. Deus, eu era _escrava_ daquelas mãos!_

_Edward voltou a me beijar na boca, fazendo com que eu suspirasse de prazer, enquanto tentava arrancar seu terno._

_"Escolha.. escolha errada. Você está muito vestido, Edward." ofeguei, desgrudando com muita relutância, meus lábios dos seus. _

_Ele gargalhou e passou os dedos em dos meus seios, apertando o bico, me obrigando a tirar as costas do colchão, gemendo sonoramente._

_"Era essa a intenção." sussurrou e eu arfei vergonhosamente, enquanto sentia meus dedos tremendo ao tentar - sem sucesso algum - abrir os botões daquela maldita camisa._

_Como ele podia ser tão mau comigo daquele jeito? _

_Edward desceu pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de prazer ao passar a língua pelo meu pescoço, parando mais uma vez em meus seios, lambendo minha barriga, afastando a__ calcinha para beijar o começo do meu baixo ventre._

_Arfei com entusiasmo diante da aproximação do meu sexo em brasa, mas para minha frustração, ele passou direto, passando a língua pelas minhas coxas, mordendo-as. Sua boca foi até o meu pé e eu gemia loucamente, querendo mais._

_"Você.. você tem noção.. do que.. do que... está fazendo comigo?" perguntei, meus olhos estavam apertados, minha boca completamente aberta, deixando a voz escapar de forma histérica. _

_Edward se limitou a soltar uma risada sensual e começou o caminho inverso, sua boca subindo lentamente pelas minhas pernas, se detendo nas coxas. Quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando ele retirou a minha calcinha com calma, me deixando completamente nua._

_Gritei de prazer quando Edward passou os lábios pelo ponto mais sensível, me contorcendo diante daquilo tudo. Suas mãos acariciavam minha barriga, enquanto seus lábios me torturavam mais embaixo. E que tortura maravilhosa era aquela!_

_Já não aguentava mais um segundo. Puxei seus cabelos, obrigando-o a me encarar._

_"Pelo amor de Deus, pare de me torturar e faça amor comigo agora! Eu _preciso_ de você _dentro_ de mim." rosnei, quase surtando._

_Edward sorriu sensualmente e se afastou, prolongando a tortura ao se despir sem a mínima pressa. Voltou a cobrir meu corpo com o seu e encostou sua testa na minha, me fitando com os olhos cheios de desejo.  
_

_"Seu desejo é uma ordem." sibilou, tomando minha boca de uma só vez. Edward me beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo, como se o fôlego que ele agora tomava de mim fosse vital para os seus sentidos. Minhas mãos percorriam cada centimetro do corpo perfeito, arranhando a pele fervente sob meu toque. _

_Ele se afastou apenas para tatear a camisinha em cima da cômoda e ao voltar me encarou com susto, quando eu puxei o pacote metálico das suas mãos com ímpeto. __Estava cansada demais daquele joguinho, eu estava a ponto de perder o juízo, se é que já não tinha perdido. Demorei alguns bons segundos para rasgar a embalagem e mais alguns outros para colocar a camisinha em Edward.  
_

_Ele sorriu com o tempo que eu levei, meus dedos tremiam ao tocar em seu sexo pulsante. Num surto de coragem agarrei o membro rígido e o conduzi até a minha entrada, gemendo quando eu o senti dentro de mim._

_Assim que estávamos conectados, passei as mãos pelas costas de Edward, enquanto ele me beijava no pescoço, nossos corpos dançando ao som dos gemidos alucinados que escapavam de nossas gargantas. Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e me deparei com aquele belo par de olhos azuis que estavam cravados emm meu rosto, enquanto sentia Edward entrar e sair do meu corpo, me conduzindo rumo à loucura._

_O ritmo da penetração estava aumentando e eu já estava chegando no meu limite, a qualquer momento ia explodir. Edward me puxou em mais um beijo sufocante e passional, abafando o meu último gemido, meu corpo tremendo quando eu o senti me penetrar mais e mais fundo. Gritei o seu nome quando nós dois chegamos ao _orgasmo_, nossos gemidos faziam eco no quarto, que parecia pequeno demais agora._

_Edward se retirou de dentro de mim, enquanto eu arfava, meu corpo completamente suado, minha respiração alterada. Rolei para o lado, enquanto o observava caminhar pelo quarto, seguindo até o banheiro, me deixando petrificada diante da imagem do seu corpo nu se movimentando bem diante dos meus olhos. _

_Ao voltar, Edward se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou em um abraço firme, sua boca buscando a minha em um beijo _apaixonado_._

_"Quero que você saiba que é _só_ você que me deixa desse jeito." sussurrou, enquanto passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, me arrepiando._

_Sorri e beijei seu peito nu, completamente inebriada pelo cheiro que emanava de sua pele, agora mais _tentador_ do que nunca._

_"Nem preciso dizer que a recíproca é verdadeira, não é?" sibilei e recebi como resposta um sorriso e uma mordida em meu lábio inferior. _

_"Acho que podemos repetir a dose em dez minutos, o que você acha?" perguntou e eu gemi, diante do prazer antecipado._

_"Podemos começar agora, se você não se importar." retruquei, subindo em seu colo, imediatamente sentindo o corpo reagir ao meu toque._

_"Você é quem manda, meu amor." Edward comentou e em seguida, me beijou _avassaladoramente_, me fazendo esquecer do mundo lá fora._

**Edward's pov**

Bella estava deitada sobre meu peito, seus dedos brincavam com a pele do meu pescoço e eu estava lutando para refrear o desejo que ainda sentia. Já tínhamos transado duas vezes em um curto espaço de duas horas. Mas eu ainda queria mais, não conseguia me satisfazer. Bella era um vício e fazer sexo com ela era sempre _muito_ bom.

"Edward?" Bella chamou, enquanto deitava a cabeça junto ao meu ombro ,me dando a chance de inalar o perfume que exalava dos seus cabelos. Céus, ela era uma verdadeira _tentação_.

"Sim?" falei, passando as mãos lentamente pelas suas costas, adorando ver como Bella reagia ao meu toque.

"A-acho que é melhor eu ir embora. Alice pode notar minha presença aqui." murmurou e eu senti a pele do seu rosto ficar quente. Ela estava corando.

Sorri e puxei seu queixo de leve pra cima, obrigando-a a me encarar.

"Amor, será que você não percebeu que estamos _sozinhos_ em casa?" perguntei, observando como seus olhos cor de chocolate se arregalaram, a boca abriu ligeiramente.

"C-como assim? Alice não pode sair de casa sozinha, Edward!" Bella engasgou, me encarando com preocupação.

Passei os dedos pelo rosto de coração, traçando a curva do queixo. Bella tremeu sob meu toque.

"Calma, amor, Alice não está sozinha. Ela foi até Port Angeles com _Jasper_. Não precisa se preocupar." murmurei e levei um susto quando Bella deu um pulo da cama, ignorando sua nudez.

"C-com o J-jasper?"gaguejou, os olhos saltando com ainda mais preocupação.

Bella às vezes parecia Esme com seus ataques de preocupação com os filhos.

"E o que é que tem, Bella?" perguntei, encostando na cama, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"_O que é que tem, Edward_? Como você deixa a sua irmã que acabou de sair do coma ir até _outra_ cidade com um cara que mal conhece?" questionou, as mãos firmemente posicionadas na cintura e eu tentei evitar olhar seu corpo nu, impedindo de ser tomado pela excitação. Precisava ser mais controlado.

"Bella, qual foi a parte do '_Alice está namorando com o Jasper_' você não entendeu?" questionei, ao perceber que ela ainda não sabia da notícia.

Bella voltou a sentar na cama, me encarando com a boca totalmente escancarada.

"Como?" perguntou, atônita.

Sorri e passei as mãos pela pele exposta do seu colo, fazendo com que o rosto de Bella pegasse fogo. Ela corava tão facilmente e aquilo me deixava _louco_.

"É, Alice ainda vai te contar os detalhes. O Jasper a pediu em namoro ontem a noite, Alice está eufórica. Eu realmente não gosto muito da ideia de ver a minha irmã beijando um cara sem graça como ele, mas gosto não se discute." resmunguei, tentando disfarçar o ciúmes. Não queria nem pensar na imagem de Alice nos braços de um nerd como Jasper. Era tortura demais.

O rosto de Bella relaxou um pouco e de repente eu vi um sorriso despontar em seus lábios.

"_Ciúmes_, Edward?" perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, exasperado. Lá vinha ela com suas piadinhas.

"Só disse que não quero pensar em Alice com Jasper. Isso é ciúme?" eu a encarei e Bella gargalhou, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

"Mas é _claro_ que é ciúme, meu amor. E eu devo admitir que você fica lindo enciumado." murmurou e baixou o rosto para dar um selinho na boca.

Sorri e murmurei:

"Esse namoro de Alice veio na hora certa. Se não fosse por ele, não estaríamos _aqui_." passei os dedos no vale entre os seios de Bella e ela estremeceu, fazendo com que eu gargalhasse diante da sua reação.

Bella me olhou, confusa e depois perguntou:

"C-como assim, Edward?" de repente seus olhos arregalaram e ela resfolegou: "Você.. vo-cê não .. não contou para Alice.. que nós já.. ?" sorri do jeito como as suas bochechas coraram com força.

"Não, Bella, não contei para Alice e nem para ninguém, que nós já transamos." eu a abracei e fiz com que ela voltasse a deitar sobre mim, tomando cuidado para Bella não perceber o quanto eu estava _excitado_. Era hora de conversar. "Mas eu disse a Alice que queria ter um momento a sós com você. Por isso que ela aceitou ir à Port Angeles com Jasper."

Bella soltou um longo suspiro, acariciando meu peito.

"Hum...você sabe como barganhar, Cullen." sibilou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Alice deve estar adorando o passeio com Jasper. Sua irmã não via a hora dele pedi-la em namoro."

Eu a olhei, incrédulo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, obrigando-a a me encarar.

"Você _sabia _que Alice gostava do Jasper?" perguntei, incapaz de conter o ciúme. "Há quanto tempo, Bella? Quando eu ia ser comunicado de que a minha irmã _mais nova_ estava arrastando uma asa para aquele nerd?

Bella deu uma risada alta e eu bufei, com raiva.

"Edward, você _realmente_ está com ciúmes. Meu amor, Alice tem 17 anos, já não é mais nenhuma bebezinha. Nós temos praticamente a mesma idade, já que eu ainda tenho 17 anos, pelo menos até o fim do ano. Por que a surpresa dela ter se interessado por um garoto? Ou você acha que a sua irmã não vai casar um dia? Não vai fazer o que acabamos de fazer há alguns minutos atrás?" senti os olhos arregalados ao ouvir Bella falar daquela maneira, não querendo nem _cogitar_ essa possibilidade. Alice era uma _criança_ ainda.

Bella sorriu , provavelmente achando graça do fato de que meu rosto estava quase explodindo, e passou os dedos em meus lábios, enquanto murmurava:

"Encare os fatos, Edward: Alice já é uma mulher, uma mulher que em breve vai seguir o seu caminho, independente do seu e do meu. Ela já é adulta, e você não tem poder nenhum sobre ela. Aliás, _nunca_ teve." eu a encarei, bufando, meio emburrado.

Não estava gostando muito do rumo daquela conversa. Bella sorriu e me beijou lentamente, enquanto sussurrava.

"Pode me fazer um favor, amor? Pode sentir ciúmes, novamente? Aquilo foi _excitante._" senti o toque dos dedos quentes em meu peito, à medida que Bella distribuía selinhos em meus lábios cingidos. Hum, era uma boa hora para uma conversa ser _encerrada_.

"Gosta de me ver com ciúmes, não é mesmo?" baixei o rosto, depositando um beijo molhado em seu pescoço e senti Bella tremendo, enquanto invertia nossas posições e a deitava sob mim. Muito bom. "O que mais você gosta em mim, hein?"perguntei, descendo meus lábios pela curva dos seus seios.

Bella deixou escapar um gemido baixo e eu senti que ela começava a ofegar.

"Edward..." sussurrou, enquanto eu brincava com a língua em um dos seus mamilos. Que gosto era aquele, Deus?! Muito, muito, muito bom.

"Responda a minha pergunta, Bella!" ordenei , falando suavemente, enquanto acariciava a curva da sua cintura, obrigando Bella a arquear as costas, se oferecendo para mim.

"_Tudo_..." gemeu e cerrou os olhos, enquanto prendia os lábios com os dentes, tentando conter os gemidos que insistiam em querer escapar.

Soltei um riso baixo e a puxei em um beijo tentador, nossas línguas dançando lentamente, me dando a chance de saborear o gosto dela. Bella colava o seu corpo no meu, enquanto brincava com os meus cabelos.

"Assim é muito bom, meu amor. Eu sei que tudo em mim _excita_ você." sussurrei, próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto fazia com que Bella sentisse a minha ereção.

Bella deixou escapar um gemido mais alto agora, incapaz de contê-lo.

"Convencido." foi tudo que conseguiu falar, já que no segundo seguinte, eu a calei, beijando-a com ardor.

E em um curto espaço de duas horas, era a _terceira_ vez que eu cedia à tentação, ignorando o _cansaço_ físico, apenas apreciando aquele momento único de estar dentro de Bella, fazendo-a perder o _juízo_ e me levando à _loucura_ junto com ela.

**[...]**

_[N/a: passagem de tempo curtinha, cerca de um mês mais ou menos]_

**Bella's pov**

_O dia que Edward me fizera aquela surpresa foi simplesmente o mais feliz da minha vida. Nada tinha me preparado para os momentos que eu tinha vivido com ele. Ainda não conseguia entender como as nossas vidas tinham se modificado em um período tão curto de tempo. Meu namoro com Edward estava mais firme do que nunca, as pessoas já nem ligavam mais ao nos verem juntos. Aparentemente, nosso relacionamento já não era um assunto tão interessante assim. Até Jessica já estava conformada e nunca mais tinha aprontado das suas. _

_Eu estava conseguindo me virar bem com os meus estudos, Angela e Mike me ajudavam com as aulas de álgebra, a matéria que mais tinha dificuldade, e até agora não havia tido grandes problemas com a compreensão dos assuntos. Alice e Jasper estavam namorando há cerca de um mês e os dois pareciam dois _pombinhos_ apaixonados; Edward tentava disfarçar, mas eu sabia que ele ainda morria de ciúmes da irmã mais nova._

_Minha vida tinha caído numa _normalidade_ que estava começando a me incomodar. Não que eu sentisse falta de problemas, mas sentia saudade de um pouco mais de emoções fortes, gostava de sentir a _adrenalina_ correr pelo meu corpo._

_Meus dias estavam monótonos demais._

_Até o _sexo_ com Edward estava sem graça. Não que eu fosse muito experiente nesse assunto, massabia quando aquilo era _bom_ e quando era _maravilhoso_ ou _espetacular_. Não tínhamos um _pingo_ de _privacidade_, não conseguíamos desfrutar de _um_ momento a sós. E Edward odiava moteis, nada o faria me levar a um lugar desse tipo, ele era antiquado demais pra isso. Por conta de tudo isso, o sexo era sempre às pressas, apenas para satisfazer os _caprichos_ dos nossos corpos._

_Foi por conta dessa situação que eu agarrei com unhas e dentes o convite de Carlisle e Esme, para que eu fosse junto com a família Cullen em uma viagem para a Califórnia. Eles estavam planejando viajar durante o _recesso_ de duas semanas que a escola promovia todos os anos por causa das constantes tempestades de neve que assolavam a cidade nesse período do ano._

_Só de pensar na idéia de me ver em uma praia ensolarada, com Edward ao meu lado, eu já estremecia. Precisava ir naquela viagem! Se dependesse de mim, já estaria de malas prontas apenas esperando o dia que nós fossemos viajar._

_Mas no meio do meu caminho havia uma _pedra_. E o nome dessa pedra era _Charlie Swan_._

_Sabia que convencer Charlie a me deixar ir em uma viagem de _duas semanas_ com o meu namorado e a família dele não seria uma tarefa muito simples. Ia ter que usar minha lábia para enrolá-lo. Só não sabia se ia funcionar. Tinha que fazer isso logo, já que o tempo estava passando e o dia da viagem logo chegaria._

_Estava voltando para casa, com Edward, em seu novo carro. Aquele chato tinha me feito aposentar a velha picape de vez. Esse tinha sido o último dia de aula, já que os meteorologistas previam uma tempestade de neve para o dia seguinte. E o dia seguinte era o meu dia D. Era o último antes da viagem dos Cullen e eu precisava falar com Charlie naquela noite._

_Edward estacionou o carro em frente à minha casa, se voltando para me encarar com atenção._

_"Você falou com o seu pai?"  
_

_"Hum.. estou com vontade de falar hoje." mordi o lábio, sabendo que Edward não ia gostar dessa resposta._

_E não deu outra._

_"Como _hoje_, Bella?! Pensei que você tivesse falado com Charlie há semanas!" sibilou, exasperado, desarrumando o seu já _desarrumado_ cabelo._

_"Edward, eu sou covarde, pelo menos quando o assunto é esse tipo de conversa com Charlie. Tentei começar, mas sempre parava antes mesmo de tentar. Não é fácil ser filha de um chefe de polícia." retruquei e continuei, encarando-o agora. "Mas não se preocupe, eu vou com vocês nessa viagem mesmo que meu pai não deixe."_

_Edward revirou os olhos, completamente entediado, e murmurou:_

_"E você acha que os meus tios irão concordar em te levar sem o consentimento do _seu_ pai, Bella? Acha que _eu_ vou concordar com isso?!" É, eu tinha esquecido o quanto Edward era _antiquado_._

_"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu vou falar com o Charlie hoje." resmunguei._

_Edward sorriu ao perceber que eu estava chateada e passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, seus olhos azuis presos aos meus._

_"Bella, entenda que _tem_ que ser assim. Meus tios não a deixarão ir sem a permissão de Charlie."_

_Eu o encarei e soltei um longo suspiro, antes de sibilar:_

_"Sei disso, Edward. Já disse que vou falar com meu pai, não disse?_

_"Você precisa ficar tão mal humorada?" perguntou, me olhando atentamente._

_Aí eu me enfezei:_

_"Só estou cansada dessa monotonia que está a minha vida, Edward! Quero muito ir a essa viagem com você e a sua família e eu não sei se vou poder ir. Isso está me matando!"_

_"Entendo você, meu amor. Mas só vai saber se vai poder ir se falar com Charlie. Essa é a única maneira de você tirar essa dúvida."_

_Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos, exasperada._

_"É, eu sei, mas e aí, o que vai acontecer se Charlie não me deixar ir?" perguntei, encarando-o._

_"Vou sentir muito, vou morrer de saudades, mas vou ter que ir sozinho. Meus tios estão planejando essa viagem há meses! Esme nunca me deixaria ficar!" Edward respondeu._

_"Muito bonito, não é mesmo? Eu vou ter que ficar aqui por_ duas semanas_, congelando de frio enquanto _você_ vai estar lá na Califórnia, em alguma praia ensolarada, rodeado de lindas garotas de biquínis exibindo seus corpos sarados!" resmunguei, virando a cara para o outro lado._

_Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta e eu senti a raiva queimando meu rosto._

_"Você está com ciúmes, Bella? É isso mesmo?" questionou e eu me voltei para encará-lo, não achando graça nenhuma nessa história toda._

_"Mas é _claro_ que eu estou com ciúmes, Edward! Se aqui nesse fim de mundo você já faz sucesso com as garotas, e olha que você anda todo vestido, imagina em uma praia, vestindo apenas bermudas e camisetas. Eu preciso cuidar do que é meu!" falei e ele sorriu, convencido._

_"Você falou corretamente, meu amor. Eu sou seu e nada no mundo vai fazer com que deixe de ser." sibilou, seus olhos nos meus._

_"Hunf, conversa fiada! Se não ficar de olho em você, vem uma e me passa a perna. A concorrência é grande, meu amor. E eu tenho que proteger o _meu_ território!"  
_

_Edward me puxou para si, sua boca a centímetros da minha, seus olhos percorrendo todo o meu rosto. Comecei a hiperventilar instantaneamente.  
_

_"Sabe qual o seu problema, _Isabella Swan_? Você fala demais." Edward sussurrou e em seguida capturou minha boca em um beijo faminto._

_Como sempre acontecia, eu perdi o juízo no momento que a língua dele invadiu minha boca, o fogo percorrendo todo meu corpo, se detendo em meus seios e na parte interna das minhas coxas. Seria muito bom fazer sexo no carro novo dele. Ainda não tínhamos _estreado_ o banco de trás._

_De repente, me afastei, lembrando onde estávamos. Nada de amassos na porta de casa!_

_"Você confia em mim?" Edward perguntou, passando os dedos pelos meus lábios._

_Suspirei, ainda ofegando por conta do beijo._

_"98%." respondi, mordendo a ponta do seu dedo._

_Edward soltou um risinho baixo e questionou:_

_"E esses 2%?"_

_"Desconfiança natural das mulheres, não tem nada a ver com você." murmurei, beijando a palma da sua mão._

_Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta e eu sorri, encantada com o som da sua risada. Até aquilo me excitava! Estava desesperada para ficar a sós com Edward, já não aguentava tê-lo apenas pela _metade_. Eu o queria por inteiro, assim como aconteceu naquele dia da surpresa._

_"Vai dar tudo certo. Você é habilidosa, vai conseguir dobrar o Chefe Swan." Edward comentou e eu fiz uma careta, encarando-o._

_"E se eu não conseguir?" perguntei e ele deu me lançou um sorriso torto matador._

_"Te trago um _souvenir_." gargalhou ao me ver vermelha de raiva. Como aquela peste gostava de brincar com o _perigo_._

_"Idiota."_

_Edward me lançou um olhar intenso, seu sorriso torto me deixando com mais fúria ainda, e sibilou:  
_

_"Sei disso. E você _adora_ o idiota aqui." foi a minha vez de gargalhar, apreciando aquele ataque de convencimento dele._

_"Você se acha muito, não é, Cullen?" perguntei, cruzando os braços em sobre o peito._

_"Confio no meu taco." respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente._

_"Se eu fosse você não confiaria tanto assim. Posso muito bem arrumar _tacos maiores_." resolvi entrar na brincadeira.  
_

_"Acho que você está enganada, meu amor. Quer experimentar minha tacada?" Edward cutucou e passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas, meu corpo automaticamente reagindo ao seu toque._

_"Guarde o seu taco para as gatinhas da Califórnia." resmunguei, afastando sua mão da minha perna._

_"Tudo bem." Edward deu de ombros e eu franzi o cenho, confusa._

_"Como?"  
_

_"Vou seguir o seu conselho. Vou guardar meu_ taco_ para as garotas da Califórnia."_

_"Você não está falando sério, não é?" minha voz saiu um pouco estrangulada, reflexo da minha ira.  
_

_Edward esticou ainda mais seu sorriso e deu de ombros mais uma vez. _

_"Foi você que mandou."_

_Eu o olhei com raiva, odiando a maneira como ele sempre revertia o jogo a seu favor._

_"Você nem se atreveria." rosnei  
_

_"Você disse que podia arranjar tacos maiores, não disse?" se defendeu, o sorriso torto aparecendo novamente em seus lábios, me fazendo urrar de raiva._

_"Experimente fazer isso, Clullen, ouse _tentar_ me trair. Assim que você voltar eu te castro!" ameacei, enervada._

_"É assim que eu gosto. _Selvagem_." sibilou e em seguida me puxou para cima do seu colo, me beijando loucamente. Eu o abracei e puxei seus cabelos com força, mandando as regras sobre os amassos em frente de casa às favas! Nada mais me importava._

_Edward passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, descendo para os quadris, acariciando as minhas coxas. Arfei e busquei o contato com o seu membro excitado, querendo senti-lo mais e mais. Ele soltou uma risada abafada, enquanto colocava as mãos dentro da minha blusa, buscando meus seios. Gemi assim que ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã, seus dedos já fazendo loucuras com os mamilos. Ele sabia como me deixar louca._

_Soltei um longo suspiro e busquei novamente sua boca, apreciando a maciez de seus lábios, ansiando pela língua quente e úmida._

_De repente, Edward se afastou e me retirou do colo, enquanto eu o encarava, totalmente confusa._

_"Sem tacos para você hoje, meu amor, é hora de se concentrar em coisas mais importantes. Prometo recompensá-la quando chegarmos à Califórnia."_

_Eu o olhei, exasperada e muito frustrada. Atiça e depois foge do fogo, droga!  
_

_"Vou cobrar a dívida."_

_"Que será paga com muito _prazer_, eu posso garantir." Edward completou, sorrindo para mim._

_"A gente se vê hoje ainda?" perguntei, já me dirigindo para a porta do carro._

_"Acho mais fácil amanhã." respondeu, destravando a porta._

_"Não tem nem chances de eu convencer você a continuar o que estávamos fazendo ainda pouco?" o encarei, corada de excitação._

_"Guarde suas energias para outros momentos, você vai precisar." Edward me lançou uma piscadela, me fazendo sorrir. Contornei o carro e parei em frente à janela do motorista, o fitando intensamente. _

_"Como quiser, garanhão."sorri e Edward gargalhou._

_"Vou cansar você, Swan." Edward avisou, enquanto me encarava atentamente._

_"Não prometa o que você não sabe se pode cumprir." disse, sorrindo cinicamente._

_"Já disse que confio no meu taco." ele me olhava como se quisesse me devorar. E eu sabia que era exatamente isso que ele queria fazer._

_"Pago para ver." sorri e me virei de costas, seguindo para casa._

_"E você verá, meu amor. Você e as _gatinhas da Califórnia_!" Edward gritou, quando eu já estava na porta da minha casa._

_Me virei, furiosa a tempo de vê-lo sorrir cinicamente, antes de disparar com o carro pela rua fora. Definitivamente eu _odiava_ as piadinhas sem graças de Edward._

_Mas ele não perdia por esperar. Se queria jogar, nós iríamos jogar, mas seria do _meu jeito.

**[...]**

* * *

**Posis é, ficamos por aqui! Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo cap, vou tentar betá-lo ainda nesse fim de semana, com a única condição de receber pelo menos dez reviews! Sejam bonzinhos e me mandem reviews pra que eu sinta que vcs estão gostando da fic! Sim, sou chantagista! hauhauauhahauhahahauhahauhhaau Mais uma vez brigada pelas reviews dos cap anteriores, vou tentar responder a todo mundo, nem que seja no fim da fic, mas prometo que respondo! Bem vindos leitores e leitoras novas, brigada por me lerem. Leitores das antigas, amo vcs e mto obrigada pelo carinho! Brigada a todo mundo que me mandou recadinho desejando melhoras, meu pé já tá melhor e eu já estou pronta pra outra! Mandar beijinho especial pro _Drigo_, que eh um fofo, lindo e um ótimo autor de fics! Drigo, brigada por me ler, amore! Te adoroooo! _Carol_,eu fui no médico, gata, já tô com o pé imobilizado e amanhã já vou tirar a proteção, tô nova em folha! Valeu pelo carinho, amore!  
**

**Bom, é isso.. **

**See u later, alligators! **

**;***

**10 reviews = update soon! =D  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	14. A viagem

Demorei não? É, não me culpem, estou enrolada com a faculdade, fico sem tempo de betar o cap e att as fics aqui no FF! Bom, mas hj eu estou aproveitando o feriadão e vim postar! YAY! Brigada pelas reviews de todooooos vcs, fico mto feliz em saber que vcs etsão gostando dessa história, que eh especial demais pra mim! A "A hell..." é a minha fic favorita, meu xodózinho! HAUAUAUAHAUAHHAUAHAUH Bem vindas, leitoras novas, brigada por me lerem! Brigada a todos que favoritaram a fic, que me favoritaram como autora, que mandaram review, e aqueles que simplesmente passaram aqui e leram! Brigada de coração!

tô tentando arrumar uma forma de responder as reviews de vcs, pq me sinto agoniada por postar aqui e não responder aos coments que vcs fazem! Só quero que vcs saibam que eu leio cada uma das reviews que me mandam e fico mto bestinha lendo, rindo quando aparece alguma coisa engraçada! Adorooo ler as opiniões, as críticas, as reclamações de vcs!

Bom, eu fico por aqui, vou tentar não demorar mais, tá bom?! Boa leitura pra todo mundo!

_Besos, besos_

_Cella_

**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – A viagem**

**Bella's POV  
**

_Passei o resto da tarde andando de um lado pro outro, esperando a hora de Charlie voltar para casa. Olhava o relógio de _segundo_ em _segundo_, quase tendo uma síncope de tanto esperar. Enfim, quando o relógio marcou 7:30 da noite eu ouvi o barulho da viatura de Charlie entrando na rua e sabia que era hora do _confronto final_._

_Estava com um discurso ensaiado, para o caso do meu pai tentar _não_ me deixar ir. Ia apelar para a chantagem, se Charlie _ousasse_ me impedir de ir na viagem._

_Pulei do sofá assim que ouvi a voz de Charlie me chamar._

"_Bells, estou em casa."_

"_Tô aqui, pai." falei, olhando-o atentamente._

_Como será que meu pai estava? Será que o seu dia tinha sido muito estressante? Oh meu Deus, tomara que Charlie não esteja mal humorado!_

"_Tudo bem, Bells?" perguntou, retirando seu cinto com a arma e algemas._

"_Hum.. tudo.. b-bem." gaguejei, mais nervosa do que nunca. Era agora. "Pai, será que.. que.. que.." as palavras estavam se recusando a sair da minha boca. Ah, porra eu era tão corajosa tão corajosa para algumas coisas, por que não poderia ter coragem justamente na hora que eu _mais_ precisava?_

"_Algum problema, Bells?" Charlie perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha._

"_É pai. Digamos que seja um problema. Podemos conversar?" sibilei, me sentando em uma cadeira, morrendo de medo de desmaiar._

"_Claro, Bells. O que aconteceu?" Charlie sentou de frente pra mim e eu sabia que agora não tinha mais jeito de fugir dessa conversa. Praguejei baixinho, amaldiçoando Edward até a sua _décima_ geração. Ele era mestre em me colocar em situações embaraçosas._

"_Pai.. é que.. bom, pai, é que os tios do Edward.... bom..." passei as mãos pelos cabelos seguidas vezes, quase arrancando os fios. ._

"Isabella_, o que foi que você andou aprontando?" Charlie me olhou atentamente, a voz estava carregada de preocupação._

_O que meu pai pensava que eu era? Tá certo que eu não era um modelo de filha, mas acho que merecia um voto de confiança._

"_Não aprontei nada, pai! Carlisle e Esme me convidaram para ir com eles e a família em uma viagem de duas semanas para a Califórnia. Posso ir?" despejei em um jato, com medo de não conseguir mais pronunciar aquelas palavras._

_Soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto tudo que eu ouvia era a cantoria dos grilos no jardim. Odiava quando Charlie emudecia dessa maneira. O clima ficava parecido ao de um filme de terror, era _torturante_._

"_Pai?" chamei, encarando Charlie de forma preocupada. Meu Deus, será que ele estava respirando? _

"_Hum.. uma _viagem_? Para um _estado_ que fica a _quilômetros_ daqui? Com o seu _namorado adolescente_ cheio de hormônios em ebulição? Bom, o que eu posso dizer: NÃO!" Charlie agora me encarava, sua voz era firme e um tanto quanto ríspida._

_Eu sabia que aquela conversa não seria fácil._

_Respirei fundo, entrelaçando as mãos sobre a mesa, pronta para um confronto de palavras. E lá vamos nós._

"_Bom pai, acho que eu já não sou nenhuma garotinha para não saber a diferença do _certo_ e do _errado_, não é mesmo? Sei muito bem me cuidar e você sabe disso. Então, por que não me deixar ir? Primeiramente não irei sozinha, mas também não irei _apenas_ com o meu namorado-adolescente-cheio-de-hormônios-em-ebulição. Além disso, o senhor acha que eu sou o quê? Pelo amor de Deus, pai. Já sou uma grande demais para saber como me comportar." sibilei, cheia de coragem agora._

_Eu tinha que ir naquela viagem de qualquer jeito. Não ousaria deixar Edward soltinho em um lugar ensolarado cheio de _piranhas_ de biquínis minúsculos dando mole para ele. Isso nunca!_

"_Bells.." Charlie tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi, não poderia deixá-lo contra-argumentar._

"_Olha só, pai, eu sei que o senhor está preocupado comigo, sei que isso é normal, mas acho que o senhor deveria confiar mais em mim. Sei que _sempre_ fui uma filha rebelde e tudo mais, mas nunca na vida a minha rebeldia foi usada para desrespeitar o senhor. Eu quero muito ir nessa viagem, não vou aguentar passar _duas_ semanas trancada em casa sem ter o que fazer. Então, eu imploro para o senhor, me deixe ir!" falei rapidamente, quase caindo no choro. Charlie precisava ver o quão desesperada eu estava. Caso não funcionasse, teria que usar o plano B._

"_Bom, Bella." Charlie começou ao ver que eu não falaria mais. "acho que você já falou tudo o que tinha para falar, não é? Agora é a minha vez."_

_Fechei meus olhos, prevendo o sermão que eu levaria. Charlie estava querendo mesmo que eu usasse o _plano B_._

"_Sou toda ouvidos, pai." sibilei, brincando com meus dedos em cima da mesa de madeira._

"_Querida, em primeiro lugar eu _nunca_ disse que não confiava em você. Pelo contrário, sempre soube que você era uma menina responsável, mesmo com toda essa sua rebeldia nata. Acontece que não confio _nele_, no seu _namorado_. Bells, eu sou homem e sei como é essa fase que vocês estão vivendo. Tenho medo de que aconteça algo entre vocês que venha acarretar _problemas_ no futuro, entendeu?" Charlie murmurou, visivelmente desconfortado com a conversa e eu não consegui acreditar no que ouvia. Meu pai ia começar a falar sobre sexo? Não, eu não iria aguentar._

"_Bella, sei que você e o seu namorado sentem uma _necessidade_ muito grande de ficarem juntos e sei que isso é quase i_nsuportável_. Mas você tem que entender que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, tem haver um certo _limite_. E eu acho que a viagem com a família do Edward ultrapassa esse limite"_

"_Pai, você tem medo que eu faça _sexo_ com o Edward?" perguntei, incapaz de me conter._

_Eu vi Charlie ficar vermelho de vergonha e depois me encarar, sério demais._

"_É, Bells, é isso mesmo. Não quero que você faça algo precipitado que vai mudar a sua vida totalmente." me olhou e percebeu que eu sorria."A não ser que você _já_ tenha se precipitado..."_

_Puta que pariu e agora? Quem mandou rir, Bella? Agora Charlie estava desconfiado. O que eu ia dizer? A verdade? _NUNCA_! Ia morrer só de pensar em contar que eu já _transava_ com Edward há algum tempo._

_Meu pai não ia querer saber dos detalhes da minha vida sexual com o meu namorado._

Minta_, Bella. É isso. Minta!_

"_N-não, pai. Nada de..._precipitações_." murmurei, rezando para que Charlie caísse nesse papo furado. Eu era péssima para mentir. Ele ficou calado por longos 10 segundos e depois sibilou._

"_Bom..Bells, se você quer muito ir nessa viagem.." começou e eu senti um fiozinho de esperança brotar dentro de mim. OMG, meu pai estava cedendo? Será que eu tinha conseguido?- "Não sei, querida.. não acho muito certo." essas palavras foram como um banho de água fria na minha esperança._

_Eu não podia deixar que ele escapasse, tinha que atacar. E o momento era agora._

"_Pai," sibilei, pegando suas mãos entre as minhas. "por favor, me dê uma chance de provar que eu já sou grandinha o suficiente para viajar sem você. Me deixe ir nessa viagem, juro que quando voltar faço o que o senhor quiser, lavo até a sua viatura se isso for ajudar. Mas por favor, me deixe ir. Olha só." falei, enquanto pegava um cartão que Edward me dera, com os números de Carlisle. "Edward me pediu para entregar isso ao senhor. São os números de telefone do tio dele, o dr. Cullen. Carlisle pediu para o senhor ligar, para que ele mesmo explique como vai ser a viagem."_

_Charlie pegou o cartão e ficou olhando para o papel por um bom tempo. Será que ele tinha deixado? Será que eu iria para uma praia ensolarada ao lado do garoto mais _sexy_ do mundo?_

"_Tudo bem, Bells. Eu vou ligar para o dr. Cullen agora mesmo e vou conversar sobre esse assunto. Podemos conversar mais tarde?" Charlie perguntou, me encarando ainda de forma muito séria, mas não mais tão relutante. _

Yeeeees_! Eu tinha conseguido passar pela parte mais difícil. Agora era moleza, Charlie respeitava muito Carlisle e eu duvidava muito que meu pai não levasse em conta isso. Estava com meus dois pés na Califórnia._

"_Aham, pai. Vou para o quarto, tá bom?" murmurei, já me levantando, não querendo me mostrar eufórica demais._

"_Tá." Charlie resmungou, um pouco mal humorado._

_Subi correndo as escadas, louca para falar com Edward sobre a boa nova. Mal eu me joguei na cama, pegando o meu celular para ligar para Edward, Charlie entrou no meu quarto, vermelho que nem um pimentão._

_O-oh, vem chumbo grosso por aí!_

"_Como você não me disse que a viagem será _depois de amanhã_?" Charlie perguntou me encarando com raiva._

_Ops, pequeno detalhe que eu omiti._

"_P-pai..." tentei me defender, mas Charlie não deixou, me deixando intimidada ao apontar o dedo na minha cara._

"_Olha aqui _Isabella Marie Swan_, você só irá nessa viagem porque o Dr. Cullen insistiu muito pra que eu deixasse você ir, mas escute aqui uma coisa: assim que voltar vai ficar de castigo por um mês, ouviu bem? Será da casa para escola, da escola para casa!" decretou em um rosnado feroz._

_Deveria ter ficado com medo ou até revoltada, mas não consegui me importar com nada disso. Só estava concentrada em uma coisa: eu iria viajar com Edward._

_OMG, nós iríamos passar duas semanas juntinhos. Não estava conseguindo conter a euforia que tomava conta do meu corpo. _

"_Ok, pai." murmurei, tentando parecer chateada._

"_Agora vá arrumar as suas coisas, antes que me arrependa!" Charlie ordenou e depois saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força._

_Assim que meu pai saiu, pulei na cama que nem uma louca, dançando em cima do colchão, quase gritando de tanta felicidade._

_Peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward. Assim que ele atendeu, eu gritei:_

"_Pode ir se preparando, meu querido, você vai ter que cumprir com o prometido, porque eu vou com você para Califórnia." gargalhei de felicidade, enquanto ouvia a risada dele do outro lado da linha._

"Uau, quanta empolgação! Acho que vamos nos _divertir_ muito nessa viagem._" Edward comentou e sorri, cínica._

"_Pode apostar que sim, amor." afirmei, enquanto o ouvia rir baixinho. _

" Então prepare as suas malas, meu amor, quero roupas provocantes e sensuais._" sibilou e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo todo._

"_Você não perde por esperar, _Cullen_."_

"Shortinhos curtos e blusinhas justas?_" Edward perguntou e eu soltei uma gargalhada alta, me divertindo com o rumo da conversa._

"_Um pouco _menos_ de pano." _

"Biquínis minúsculos?_"_

"_Menos__."_

_Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Sabia que Edward tinha entendido o que eu estava querendo insinuar._

"Safada_." susurrou e eu sorri._

"_Boa noite, meu amor." sibilei, já querendo desligar._

"Isabella Swan, você é uma pessoa muito má, agora que me atiçou, quer desligar?_"_

_Eu gargalhei mais uma vez, adorando provocá-lo._

"_Sonhe comigo, Edward." murmurei, sabendo que ele deveria estar tão louco de desejo quanto eu estava._

"Pode deixar. Terei muitos sonhos _eróticos_ essa noite_." acrescentou e eu sorri, excitada com aquela conversa._

"_Prometo que a sua recompensa virá."_

"Sei disso_." concordou e eu o ouvi soltar o ar de forma pesada. "_Só de imaginar você de biquíni.. Bella.. você ainda vai me _matar_ com essa provocação toda. Bom, é melhor eu ir, preciso de um _banho frio_. Boa noite." _Edward murmurou, apressado, desligando o telefone em seguida._

_Eu sorri, jogando meu celular na cama, eufórica demais. A viagem prometia fortes emoções e eu não via a hora de começar a vivê-las._

[...]

_Cara, precisava listar as coisas dais quais eu tinha medo. Meu Deus, como poderia ser tão covarde?! Cadê a Isabella Swan _durona_, que sai batendo em quem surgir para atrapalhar o seu caminho? Onde foi parar essa garota justamente quando eu mais precisava dela?_

_Nesse momento estava mais do que _necessitada_ da Bella mandona, eu queria socar a cara de Edward por ele estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Em pleno Aeroporto de Port Angeles nós estávamos brigando, tudo por que eu me recusava a entrar no avião._

_Sim, eu tinha _pânico_ de avião!_

"_Bella, pelo amor de Deus, assim nós vamos perder o nosso voo. Dá pra você parar com esse chilique e fazer o favor de entrar na sala de embarque?" Edward perguntou, já meio exausto da nossa briga._

_Ao fundo eu havia uma plateia, nos olhando com curiosidade, provavelmente achando graça do meu surto. Alice ria como uma criança, ao me ver tão nervosa com a viagem._

_Eu faria de _tudo_ para ir de carro, mas por favor, que eles não me forçassem a entrar naquela coisa que podia cair e nos matar a qualquer momento! Mas parecia que _ninguém_ me levava a sério, eu não estava brincando quando estava dizendo que _não_ ia entrar naquele avião._

"_Não, eu não vou Edward. Prefiro ficar _congelando_ em Forks, mas pelo menos estou em terra firme. Nada vai me fazer entrar nesse troço que pode cair de uma hora pra outra." rosnei, emburrada, tentando me livrar das suas mãos, que apertavam os meus pulsos com força._

"_Não, Bella, você vai comigo para a Califórnia!" Edward decretou, autoritário._

_Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava aquele tom que usara. Ele não era meu dono._

"_Já disse que não vou!" gritei, enfurecida._

_Olhei a minha volta, corando de vergonha,ao ver que as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar, procurando por algum sinal de confronto. Mas eita povo curioso esse, meu Deus!_

"_Bella, por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, pare de agir como criança, ou eu juro que você vai se arrepender!" Edward sibilou, já enfurecido._

_Eu o olhei, altiva, querendo desafiá-lo._

"_E o que você vai fazer comigo, Edward? Vai me puxar pelos cabelos e me arrastar avião adentro?" o encarei, cínica._

"_Edward, deixe-a!" Carlisle se intrometeu, chamando a atenção de Edward._

_Edward sorriu e me soltou, ao ouvir a repreensão do tio. Massageei os pulsos e peguei minha mochila, já querendo ir embora para casa._

_Sem chances deles me fazerem ir por ar. _Nunca_ ia entrar em um avião, eu tinha um trauma irracional quanto a esse meio de transporte. _

_Já estava me dirigindo para uma das saídas do aeroporto, quando senti duas mãos fortes me arrastando de volta, me pegando totalmente de surpresa._

"_Não desisto assim tão facilmente, meu amor." Edward sibilou, em meu ouvido._

"_Me solta, seu bastardo, ou eu juro que quebro a sua cara!" rosnei, furiosa._

"_Duvido que você faça isso, Bella." desafiou, me deixando ainda mais raivosa._

"_Não brinque com o perigo, Edward!" murmurei, feroz._

"_Você que está brincando! Vou logo avisando que se você não entrar nesse avião agora, eu juro que quando voltar você vai estar com a cabeça mais cheia de galhos do que uma árvore." Edward falou, me soltando, me fazendo virar e encará-lo._

_A raiva subiu pelo meu corpo e eu não pensei ao agir. _Soquei_ o nariz de Edward com força, sabendo tiraria sangue. Ele gemeu de dor, mas não partiu para cima de mim._

"_Anda, vamos logo antes que nós percamos a merda desse avião." sibilei, pegando um lenço e entregando a ele, seu nariz sangrava._

_Todo mundo me olhava chocado, apenas Alice ria descontroladamente._

_Carlisle foi atender Edward, mas eu sabia que só tinha batido para tirar sangue do nariz perfeito dele. Sabia que ia me arrepender dos meus atos, como sempre acontecia, mas no momento eu estava bem assim._

_Edward me provocara e levara o troco. Muito bem feito pra ele!_

"_Viu porque eu _amo_ essa mulher, tia Esme?" Edward perguntou, bem-humorado, enquanto Carlisle limpava seu nariz, que sangrava._

"_Cala a boca, Edward." sibilei, nervosa. Olhei para Esme, temendo que ela me repreendesse. "Desculpe, Esme."_

"_Está tudo bem, Bella. Edward provocou." falou, gentil e eu senti o peso da culpa pesar na minha cabeça._

_Ah, porra, lá ia eu ter que pedir desculpas. E eu sabia que um simples pedido de desculpas não resolveria._

_Mas que merda, ele precisava ter me provocado do jeito que provocara? Não, poderia muito bem ter ficado quieto e me deixado ir embora! Agora eu ia ficar com a merda de um peso na consciência e ia ter que implorar perdão!_

_Edward realmente era o meu _inferno particular_!_

[...]

**Edward's POV**

"Tá doendo muito?" Bella me encarava com atenção, a voz cheia de remorso.

Ela sempre ficava assim quando fazia alguma coisa errada.

"Não,Bella, não está doendo mais." falei, enquanto repousava a bolsa de gelo no meu nariz, que estava roxo por conta do soco que eu tinha levado.

"Me... me.. desculpe.. eu.." Bella tentava se desculpar, mas não conseguia, parecia que perdia a fala assim que tinha que começar um pedido de perdão.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Não foi nada." murmurei, tentando parecer indiferente a ela.

"Edward?" chamou, um minuto depois, enquanto eu estava olhando pela janela do avião, apreciando as nuvens espessas do céu.

"Fala, Bella." sibilei, sem encará-la.

"Vai ficar quanto tempo com raiva de mim?" perguntou, já irritada com a minha indiferença.

Eu me voltei para ela, encarando-a seriamente, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela mordia o lábio inferior em uma clara demonstração do seu _nervosismo_.

"Já disse que tá tudo bem, Bella. Agora me deixa quieto, por favor." resmunguei e ela ficou vermelha.

Era bom brincar com a Bella daquele jeito. Realmente ela tinha um golpe de _matar_, quase tinha arrancado meu nariz. Seria legal ter uma vingancinha antes de perdoá-la.

"Por favor, Edward, não fique bancando a vitima agora, foi você quem me provocou!" Bella murmurou, irritada.

"E você acha mesmo que eu faria aquilo, Bella? Será que eu sou tão cachorro a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas com você?" eu a encarei novamente, não gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Eu odiava a desconfiança de Bella.

"Já disse que sou ciumenta. Aprenda e aceite esse meu defeito." revidou, me olhando muito séria.

Soltei um longo suspiro, retirando a bolsa de gelo do rosto, que estava amortecido. Bella me encarou por um bom tempo, se detendo no meu nariz, sua boca estava retorcida, como se ela quisesse falar alguma coisa que parecia entalada no meio da garganta.

No instante seguinte, me abraçou, sua voz estava chorosa.

"Vai, Edward, me perdoe, tá bom? Eu sei que errei, mas eu odeio brigar com você. Você sabe que eu te amo não é? E..." tocou o meu nariz com extrema delicadeza, me olhando nos olhos. "me perdoe pelo seu nariz, não queria deixá-lo assim."

Eu sorri lentamente, abraçando-a.

"Tá Bella, tudo bem. Sem problemas. Mas você sabe que isso não vai ficar assim, não é?" eu a encarei e percebi que ela já estava corando.

"O que você quer dessa vez?" perguntou, passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço.

"Ainda não pensei, mas prometo que vou considerar uma idéia que _beneficie_ a nós dois." murmurei e Bella me beijou lentamente no rosto.

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca." sussurrou e eu passei os dedos por seus lábios cheios

"Sempre sou tão bonzinho com você." sibilei e ela sorriu, cínica.

"Com certeza." afirmou, irônica.

"Não me desafie, Swan, eu posso ser muito _mau _com você." ameacei, enrolando no dedo uma mecha do seu cabelo.

"Duvido muito." Bella já beijava a curva do meu queixo, lentamente.

"Vamos apostar?" perguntei e ela e afastou, sorrindo.

"Claro."

"Tudo bem, espere o meu comando e em breve lhe digo o prêmio para quem ganhar a aposta, ok?" eu a encarei e ela sorriu, cinicamente.

"Você quem manda, _chefe_."

"Cínica."

"Adoro."

"Você é realmente uma _vadia_, Swan." provoquei e ela gargalhou alto.

"Você ainda não viu nada, _Cullen_." se aproximou de mim e me beijou lentamente.

"Espero você no banheiro, _agora_." murmurei, querendo me levantar.

"Gostei do que ouvi." no momento que nós íamos nos levantar, a aeromoça anunciou que estávamos chegando.

"Uma pena, Swan. Você realmente não tem sorte." murmurei, voltando a sentar.

"Quem sabe no voo de volta." Bella sorriu e eu gargalhei.

"Aprendeu a gostar de aviões, não é mesmo?" sussurrei, com a minha boca já próxima a dela.

"Tô adorando." Bella murmurou e em seguida me beijou, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam lentamente, enroscadas uma na outra.

É, a gatinha malvada não perdia por esperar.

[...]

**Bella's POV**

_Califórnia. Calor infernal de 38º graus, sol, brisa do mar, pessoas vestindo nada mais do que shorts e camisetas. Vento, praia, diversão e.._.Edward_! O que mais eu iria querer nessa vida? Nada!_

_A casa dos Cullen ficava na cidade de Santa Monica, uma cidade linda, cheia de lojinhas, cafés e pessoas de todas as idades andando de patins, bicicleta, surfando, tomando sol, caminhando e aproveitando a boa vida._

_Bom, casa não era a denominação mais _apropriada_ para chamar aquele lugar, estava mais para _mansão_. A casa ficava de frente para praia, além de ter uma piscina no pequeno jardim. Era espetacular a visão daquele lugar._

_Eu já estava adorando aquela viagem, o sol fazia muito bem para o meu corpo, já estava vermelha de tanta excitação, não via a hora de cair no mar, sentir o sal e o calor na minha pele._

_Assim que chegamos na casa ouvi um barulho no andar de cima. Edward me segurava ao seu lado, suas mãos envolviam a minha cintura, o calor estava forte, em parte por conta do clima, mas havia uma grande parcela por conta do _toque_ de Edward. _

"_Que bom que vocês chegaram. Já estava achando que ia passar essas semanas sozinho nessa casa grande demais." Emmett – primo de Alice e Edward – desceu as escadas sorrindo para nós._

_Nossa, tinha esquecido como ele era grande e um tanto assustador. Mas era uma pessoa muito alegre e de bem com a vida. Era _impossível_ não se contagiar com a alegria que emanava de Emmett._

"_E aí, minha _pulguinha_? Não vai dar um abraço no seu Ursão?" Emmett sorriu, encarando Alice, que correu de encontro a ele e pulou em seu colo, quase se perdendo naqueles braços grandes demais do primo._

"_Emm, que saudades de você!" Alice gritou, beijando o rosto do primo. Emmett segurava Alice como se ela fosse uma _boneca_._

"_E você acha que eu não senti a sua, pequena? Nossa, a faculdade é um saco, sinto falta da vida em Forks, sinto falta das nossas saídas, da maneira como gostávamos de perturbar a Rose." Emmett murmurou e eu imediatamente fiquei em alerta._

_Se Emmett estava lá, então..._

"_E falando nela, cadê a Rose?" Alice perguntou, externando meus pensamentos._

"_Tá lá em cima, experimentando milhares de roupas, vocês precisam ver a quantidade de malas que ela trouxe, tivemos que pagar pelo excesso de bagagem." Emmett sibilou, colocando Alice de volta no chão._

_Era incrível como ela parecia uma criança perto do primo grande demais._

"_Emmett," Edward chamou e o primo grandalhão o encarou, e depois baixou os olhos para mim. Ele sorriu, me reconhecendo, me fazendo corar."Acho que você lembra da Bella Swan, a filha do Chefe de polícia de Forks, não é?"_

_Emmett sorria alegremente e depois sibilou:_

"_Mas é _claro_ que eu lembro. A esquentadinha. Nossa, eu ria muito quando você chegava em casa todo quebrado porque tinha levado uma surra dessa garota aí. Era hilário. Você tem uma direita, garota! Edward que o diga." nos encarava intrigado agora, observando a maneira como nós estávamos, a nossa _intimidade_._

"_Espera um minuto. Não me diga que vocês dois...?" Emmett gargalhou, me fazendo corar mais ainda. "Cara, isso é muito _típico_ de você, Edward. Tá namorando a garota que passou a vida toda te surrando."_

_Baixei a cabeça, querendo me enterrar._

"_Emmett! Pare com isso, olha só como você está deixando a Bella." Esme o repreendeu, mas ele não conseguia parar de rir._

"_É, Emmett, Bella e eu somos namorados. Algum problema nisso?" Edward falou, sem tirar as mãos da minha cintura._

"_Problema nenhum, primo. Você até que tem bom gosto." Emmett sorriu e me encarou. "Com todo respeito, Bella, mas você é uma _gata_. E olha só." sibilou, se aproximando de mim. "Mantenha esse cara na linha, se Edward vacilar, encha-o de porrada, entendeu?" piscou para mim e eu sorri, já mais relaxada. Emmett era impossível._

"_Na verdade, Emm, a Bella já fez isso hoje." Alice murmurou e eu senti que estava corando novamente. "Tá vendo o hematoma no rosto do Edward?"_

_Emmett se voltou para Edward, que estava olhando furioso para Alice. Sem se conter ele explodiu em uma gargalhada alta, deixando o rosto de Edward vermelho de raiva._

"_Uau, isso que eu chamo de garota. Bella, eu sou seu fã. Edward, você é um _frouxo_." murmurou, enquanto seu corpo se dobrava por conta da crise de risos._

_Edward me soltou e partiu para cima de Emmett. Levei um susto com aquilo tudo._

"_Ui, eu tô morrendo de medo de você, Edward." Emmett provocava, enquanto Edward e ele se atracavam._

_Meu Deus, será que ninguém iria fazer nada para separá-los? Alice gargalhava em um canto, enquanto Carlisle e Esme sorriam, tranquilos. Que família era aquela? Eles gostavam de ver aqueles dois lutando?_

"_Edward!" gritei, quando o vi pulando no pescoço de Emmett, estrangulando-o. Meu Deus, eles poderiam se machucar! _

_Todos se voltaram para mim,confusos._

"_O que foi Bella?" Edward perguntou, sem soltar o pescoço de Emmett._

"_Pare.. pare com isso.. você não devia.. não devia.. brigar.. brigar.. assim com o seu primo." murmurei, ainda assustada._

_No segundo seguinte, todo mundo caiu na gargalhada, me deixando roxa de tanta vergonha._

"_Eles não estão brigando, Bella." Carlisle explicou, se aproximando de mim. "Emmett e Edward _sempre_ brincam desse jeito. É a forma que eles tem para dar boas-vindas um ao outro."_

_Eu o encarei, chocada. Forma de boas-vindas? Desde quando um socando o outro era uma forma dar boas-vindas? E depois ainda achavam que _eu _era maluca._

"_Edward, definitivamente você fez a escolha certa. A Bella é hilária." Emmett sibilou, socando um braço de Edward._

"_Você viu nada ainda, Emm. Precisava ver o escândalo que ela fez para entrar no avião. Foi impagável." Edward murmurou e Emmett gargalhou, enquanto eu buscava algum buraco para me enterrar._

_Pronto, agora a conversa tinha virado pro meu lado._

"_E foi por isso que você ficou com essa marca no seu nariz?" Emmett perguntou, se jogando no sofá da sala ampla e arejada._

"_Foi, eu tive que impedir que a Bella saísse fugindo do aeroporto. Foi por isso que eu levei um soco dela." Edward respondeu, se aproximando de mim. Eu o encarava com raiva._

"_Correção, eu o soquei porque ele disse que se eu não viesse com nessa viagem, me trairia com todas as garotas possíveis da Califórnia." resmunguei, emburrada._

"_Bella, a cada minuto que passa eu te admiro ainda mais, garota." Emmett, sibilou, rindo. Ele olhou para Edward e disse: "Escolheu certo a namorada, primo. Se fudeu, cara!" apontou para Edward, caindo novamente em mais uma crise de riso._

"_Emmett, controle essa língua!" Esme o repreendeu mais uma vez._

"_Desculpa, tia."_

"_Em vez de você ficar com essa conversa fiada, por que você não ajuda Alice a levar as coisas lá pra cima? Ela ainda não pode fazer movimentos bruscos." Carlisle murmurou, dando um tapa no ombro do sobrinho_

"_Claro, tio." Emmett pegou as malas de Alice, enquanto ela segurava a sua _necessaire_ roxa. "Você também , pulguinha? Não dá pra negar que você é mesmo irmã da Rose. Querem trazer o guarda- roupa nas malas. Aja paciência com vocês." resmungou, bem humorado, enquanto já subia as escadas._

"_Cala a boca e não reclama, Emm. E cuidado com essa mala aí, você pode quebrar os meus perfumes." Alice o alertou, seguindo-o._

"_Mas você é irritante, sua pulga. E ainda quer reclamar." Emmett provocava Alice, os dois já estavam no meio da escada. "E você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?"_

"_Para de me chamar de pulga, tá bom? Já não basta o Edward me enchendo com essa merda de apelido que ele inventou. E sim, eu sei que você me ama. Eu também amo você, Emm." Alice sibilou, sorrindo para o primo._

_Eu não pude deixar de sorrir diante daquela cena. Realmente estava começando a entender o significado da palavra _família_. _

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**Eu preciso dizer que AMO o Emmett? Vcs ainda vão rir um bocado com o Ursão, ainda vai rolar mta confusão nessa viagem, que promete e mto! HAUAUAUHAHAHAHAHUAA**

**Espero que tenham curtido o cap! Prometo att em breve (juro que vou fazer o possivel pra que role logo!)**

**e mto obrigada pelas mais de 20 reviews q eu recbi do cap anterior, eu pedi 10 e vcs me deram o dobro?! AMOOOOO!**

**A brincadeira continua, mas vamos aumentar um pouco o número de reviews!**

**15 reviews = update soon! Claro, que se receber mais 20 reviews não vou reclamar nadinha! Amooo os coments de vcs, isso é fato!**

**volto logo, pipouuuu! Té breve**

**;***

**;)**


	15. O encontro

Olá pessoinhas queridas do meu coração! Como estão todos? Espero que esteja tudoooo bem! ^^ Demorei pra att a Hell né? é, correria é um saco, fico sem tempo pra nadica de nada! Mas ó, aqui estou eu finalmente trazendo mais um capzinho procês! Bom, esse cap é curtinho, mas bem legal, pq entra um personagem mto querido, que eu amooo demais, pelo menos nessa fic, porque geralmente eu não vou mto com a cara dele! :B Ficou curioso? É só ler a fic! hihi.. Bom, nem preciso agradecer todos os coments que vcs deixaram nos últimos caps, né? Claro que precisa! Preciso agradecer sempre, pq isso me deixa mtoooo feliz e com mtaaaa vontade de postar mais e mais! A fic tá na metadinha já (é, acho que ela deve ter uns 25, 30 caps), mas eu não sei precisar e nem gosto de fazer isso, porque sempre erro em meus cálculos matemáticos - sou meio disléxica com números, fato! Enfim, ainda tempos um bom pedaço de chão pela frente! E bem, a Hell tem segunda parte e eu tenho certeza de que vcs vão curtir mto, pq a segunda parte eh ainda mais hilária e recheada de confusão! ^^

Não me canso de agradecer pelas reviews, brigada mesmo, de coração, leio todas e fico com o coração na mão por não poder respondê-las como deveria, me sinto arrasada por isso.. Mas eu leioooo cada uminha que vcs mandam e me divirto com os coments de vcs!

Bom, chega de papo, vamos ao cap! Divirtam-se e boa leitura, beibes! :D

_Besos, besos_

_Cella_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – O encontro**_._

**Bella's POV**

_Após o alvoroço da chegada da viagem, Edward me levou até o quarto no qual eu ficaria hospedada pelas próximas duas semanas. E bom, quarto não era a denominação apropriada para definir o cômodo. Tava mais para mansão dentro de uma outra mansão. Fala sério, o espaço acomodaria – chutando por alto – dois ou três quartos do tamanho do meu. E era tudo tão organizado, tão limpo, tão diferente da bagunça que eu chamava de dormitório. _

_Resolvi que seria perda de tempo ficar babando por causa do quarto de hóspedes destinado a mim e aproveitei o momento só meu para tomar um bom banho, apreciando a água gelada do chuveiro. Era um pouco estranho tomar banho com água fria, em Forks isso era algo impossível._

_Saí do banho e procurei o que vestir. Optei por um short branco e uma bata azul, que tinha comprado em uma loja em Port Angeles. Penteei os cabelos com calma e depois calcei os chinelos de dedos superconfortáveis e bonitinhos. Me olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi, pelo menos eu estava vestida apropriadamente para o lugar._

_Saí do quarto e desci as escadas, parando ao ver Edward no sofá, tomando um suco de laranja, conversando com Emmett. Como ele poderia estar ainda mais lindo? A bermuda cáqui que vestia combinava perfeitamente com a camisa pólo azul marinho._

Perfeito_. Edward estava mais perfeito do que nunca._

_Assim que me viu, veio de encontro a mim, seu sorriso me fazendo arfar. Era indiscutível o poder que os olhos azuis exerciam em meu corpo inteiro, deixando-o vulnerável._

_"Uau, Bella, você sabe que eu sempre te achei linda, mas devo admitir que adorei ver você de pernas à mostra." Edward sussurrou, me beijando ternamente._

_"Edward.." sibilei seu nome em tom de alerta, sabendo que tínhamos platéia._

_"Tudo bem. Vou tentar me controlar." Edward sorriu, me puxando em um abraço carinhoso – e esmagador. _

_"Obrigada." sussurrei, em seu ouvido, ganhando um aperto na cintura como resposta._

_Me afastei de Edward, enquanto corava ao ver Emmett nos olhando com atenção, seu rosto estava alegre e ele sorria, exibindo as covinhas que só aumentavam o ar atrevido que ele exalava._

"_Gostou do seu quarto, Bella?" Esme perguntou e eu sorri, encarando-a._

_"Amei, Esme. Obrigada."_

_"E aí, Edward? Vai levar a Bella para dar uma volta pela praia?" Emmett perguntou._

_"É, Emmett, tô pensando nisso." Edward respondeu e eu mordi a ponta dos lábios antes de erguer os olhos e pedir sua atenção._

_"E-edward.. eu.. queria te pedir um favor." sussurrei e ele imediatamente se voltou para mim._

_"Algum problema, amor?" perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas provavelmente ao ver minhas bochechas coradas ao extremo._

_"Não, problema algum. Mas é que eu queria comprar algumas coisas – coisas de mulher – sabe? Por isso pedi para Alice me levar ao shopping." murmurei e Alice pulou do nosso lado, nos olhando._

_"Lamento jogar água nos seus planos, maninho, mas confie em mim. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender." Alice sibilou e eu percebi que Edward não tinha gostado da idéia._

_"Por que não posso ir com vocês?" perguntou e Emmett gargalhou atrás de nós._

_"Você tá louco, Edward? Quando Alice se enfia em um shopping não há quem a tire de lá. Confie em mim, meu caro primo, é melhor você ficar em casa, curtindo a piscina com o seu primão aqui. Deixe as garotas brincarem de boneca por um tempo." Emmett sibilou e eu sorri, divertida._

"P_rometo que você vai _adorar_ a surpresa que estou preparando." sussurrei, plantando os lábios na altura do ouvido de Edward. Beijei a ponta de sua orelha e aproveitei para afagar os fios rebeldes daqueles cabelos que eu tanto amava._

_Ele me apertou em seu abraço e soltou um resmungo, meio ranzinza._

_"Assim espero." chiou e em seguida, desprendeu minha cintura, me deixando enfim respirar com regularidade._

_"Podemos ir, Alice?" corri as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando disfarçar o suor que brotava das palmas._

_"Claro, claro, mas espera um momento só, Bella." Alice foi até a escada e gritou: "Rose, será que você pode se apressar, não temos o dia todo!"_

_Eu congelei diante da perspectiva de sair com _Rosalie Cullen_. Nunca tinha trocado nenhuma palavra com ela, Rosalie era amiga de Jessica e eu estava meio apreensiva por conta desse fato._

_"Será que vocês ainda não aprenderam que eu não sei sair sem antes me arrumar direito?" Rosalie murmurou, descendo as escadas._

_A garota mais parecia uma modelo internacional, vestindo aquele micro vestido rosa, os cabelos loiros balançando conforme ela movia a cabeça, deixando os fios caírem em cascatas sobre suas costas. Os olhos esverdeados ganhavam ainda mais vida quando os cílios longos e bastantes curvados batiam uns contra os outros, ora escondendo, ora revelando as esmeraldas brilhantes que ela carregava em suas íris._

_Me senti a mais feia da mulheres diante da irmã mais velha de Edward._

_"Anda, Rose vamos logo." Alice murmurou, enquanto a irmã beijava Emmett na boca. Aqueles dois mais pareciam um grude só._

"_Até mais, amor." falei, beijando Edward com carinho._

_"Volta logo"_

_"Pode deixar."_

_Alice revirou os olhos ao ver os casais e gritou:_

_"Olha aqui, será que dá pra vocês serem um pouco menos cruéis comigo, ok? Eu sou a única aqui que estou sem o meu namorado, então por favor, já chega de grude. Vocês tem duas semanas para ficarem agarrados desse jeito. Vamos, dona Rose," Alice puxou a irmã pelo braço, afastando-a de Emmett. "Você também, Bella, já não basta eu aguentar você e o Edward lá em Forks." me tirou os braços de Edward e eu gargalhei, sendo seguida por todos._

_"A pulguinha vai ficar duas semanas na seca. Se ferrou, Alice!" Emmett como sempre era o rei das piadinhas._

_"Cala a boca, Emmett." Alice sibilou, com raiva, saindo da casa._

_"Tomem cuidado, meninas. E divirtam-se." Carlisle murmurou, quando nós já estávamos do lado de fora da casa._

_"Até mais, tio. E pode deixar, Edward, sua preciosa Bella está em ótimas mãos." Alice gritou, antes de entrar no carro de Carlisle, o único que havia por ali._

_"Sei disso, pulguinha." Edward devolveu e a pequena revirou os olhos, exasperada._

_Não pude deixar de soltar uma gargalhada, adorando o clima alegre daquela família. Até a presença de Rosalie era suportável, mesmo que ela não trocasse uma palavra comigo._

_Aquelas férias iam ser mesmo _inesquecíveis_._

[…]

"_Ah não, Alice, você vai comigo! Preciso que você dê sua opinião quanto aos biquínis que eu quero comprar." Rosalie sibilou, irritada. Estávamos na entrada do shopping, em meio a um impasse._

_"Mas Rose, Bella não conhece a cidade, eu não posso largá-la assim, sem mais nem menos." Alice ponderou, encarando a irmã._

_Rosalie não estava gostando de ter que dividir a atenção da irmã, sua boca estava retorcida de desgosto. Resolvi não deixar as coisas mais chatas do que já estavam._

_"Alice." me virei para encará-la, sorrindo. "não tem problema nenhum em me deixar sozinha, eu posso muito bem me virar. Você pode ir com a sua irmã, faz um tempo que vocês não se vêem, não é mesmo? Então, pode ir com ela, a gente se encontra no estacionamento do shopping daqui a uma hora, pode ser?"_

_"Duas horas." Rosalie corrigiu, sem me encarar._

_"Tudo bem, então. Até mais." não deixei Alice retrucar, a verdade é que eu não queria ficar mais tempo com Rosalie. Estava mais do que na cara que a mais velha dos Cullen não gostava de mim._

_Soltei um longo suspiro aos ver as duas se afastando, Alice ainda me lançava olhares de desculpa, mas eu a entendia perfeitamente._

_Fiquei parada um bom tempo em frente ao shopping, pensando para onde eu iria. Por fim decidi não entrar no lugar, aquele shopping era chique demais para uma garota que estava com o dinheiro contado. Ia ter que me virar com as várias lojas espalhadas pela rua, na certa encontraria algumas roupas bonitas e baratas._

_Sorri, enquanto andava pela rua calçada movimentada, apreciando o clima agradável da tarde, o sol estava quente, mas o vento que soprava do mar refrescava o clima._

_Comecei a minha busca por algo apresentável e que coubesse em meu bolso em uma das pequenas lojinhas dispostas em frente ao shopping. Comprei algumas blusas, um vestidinho básico que eu achei adequado para o clima de Santa Monica. _

_Andei mais um pouco, pesquisando os preços, contando o dinheiro que eu tinha na carteira. Comprei dois biquínis, duas sandálias rasteiras, além de alguns shorts e mais um vestido._

_Parei em frente a uma loja de lingerie e sorri ao entrar. Saí com um conjunto de lingerie preto, com direito a cinta liga e tudo. _Presentinho_ pra Edward. Só não sabia se teria _coragem_ para usar._

_O sol estava começando a se pôr e eu consultei o relógio, espantada com o tempo. Ainda faltava uma hora para que eu voltasse ao shopping e encontrasse Alice e Rosalie novamente. Decidi fazer um lanche, meu estômago estava roncando. _

_Parei em um café charmoso que tinha uma vista linda para a praia e resolvi comer ali mesmo, gostando do clima do lugar. Quando eu entrei, acabei esbarrando em um garoto alto, que estava segurando um copo grande de suco._

_Com o esbarrão, minhas sacolas voaram, assim como o suco que ele segurava._

_Na hora quis me enterrar, meu rosto ficou roxo de tanta vergonha. Aquilo tinha sido tão _eu_! Por que eu estava tão surpresa em pagar mais um mico na minha vida?_

_"M-me desculpe, por favor, eu não tive a intenção.." gaguejei nervosamente, enquanto recolhia minhas sacolas._

_"Relaxa, gata, não foi nada." o garoto murmurou, seu sotaque era arrastado, diferente do meu sotaque do norte do país. _

_Ergui os olhos e finalmente o encarei. Ele era muito bonito, sua pele era bastante bronzeada, além do seu corpo ser forte e musculoso. Um típico californiano._

_"Desculpe pelo seu suco." sibilei, enquanto ele me ajudava a recolher as sacolas._

_"Já disse que não foi nada." o moreno acenou, usando um tom de voz rouco e poderoso._

_"Acho que posso pagar seu suco." insisti, querendo de alguma forma de desculpar pela bizarrice de ser tão desastrada._

_"Bom, se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu aceito." o garoto deu de ombros, me conduzindo até uma mesa._

_"Obrigada." sibilei, ao sentar em uma das cadeiras, arrumando as sacolas amassadas em outro assento ao meu lado._

_"E aí, você não é da Califórnia,não é mesmo?" o moreno começou, sorrindo de um jeito cativante._

_Seu sorriso era lindo._

"_Acho que a cor da minha pele já diz tudo. Sou de Washington." informei, sorrindo em resposta ao seu sorriso, que parecia fincado nos lábios cheios._

_O moreno sarado tinha uma cara ótima, parecia que eu já o conhecia há anos. Empatia total._

_"Uau, Washington, meio longe, não?"_

_"Muito longe."_

_"Está em Santa Monica a passeio?" perguntou, enquanto fazia os pedidos ao garçom._

_"Exato. Tô passando as férias na casa do meu namorado." murmurei, vermelha de vergonha._

_"Hum.. e onde o seu namorado está?" questionou, ainda sorrindo._

_"Em casa. Quis sair um pouco sozinha." expliquei e depois o encarei, meio sem graça. Eu realmente esperava que ele não achasse que eu estivesse dando bola pra ele._

_"Entendo." falou, me olhando longamente. "À propósito, eu chamo Jacob Black."_

_Eu sorri e estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo._

_"Bella Swan."_

_Beberiquei um pouco o suco que o garçom tinha acabado de trazer e o avaliei mais um pouco. Sem dúvida Jacob era um garoto muito bonito, do tipo que faria qualquer garota pirar. Mas eu não tinha me interessado por ele nesse sentido. A empatia por Jacob foi imediata, realmente tinha gostado de conhecê-lo. Ele era o tipo de garoto de quem alguém como eu podia ser amiga. _

_Conversamos por um tempo, eu de repente me vi falando coisas que não conversava normalmente com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer. Charlie na certa me repreenderia por dar tanta atenção a um estranho, mas eu tinha ido com a cara de Jacob._

_A hora passou rapidamente, a conversa com Jacob era muito agradável, ele realmente era uma boa companhia, além de ser muito divertido._

_Levei um susto quando olhei o relógio e vi que faltavam 10 minutos para que eu voltasse para o shopping e encontrasse Alice e Rosalie._

_"Droga, eu tenho que ir, Jacob." sibilei, apressada, jogando uma nota de 10 dólares em cima da mesa, pegando minhas sacolas às pressas. "Foi um prazer conhecer você. A gente se vê."_

_"Claro, Bella. Foi um prazer conhecer você também. Olha só." me segurou pelo braço, me obrigando a encará-lo. "Se você quiser me encontrar é só ir até essa praia aqui em frente. Meu _namorado_ e eu pegamos __onda nessa parte da cidade."_

_Meu queixo caiu no momento que eu processei a ultima frase. C-como assim? Será que eu eu tinha ouvido direito o que ele dissera?  
"Seu... seu namo.. namo.. _namorado_?" perguntei, não conseguindo acreditar. Um homem lindo como ele era.._

_"Isso mesmo, Bella. Eu sou gay." Jacob explicou tranquilamente, ainda sorrindo pra mim. _

_O que levava um homem como Jacob a tornar gay?_

_Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra sua opção sexual, mas eu confesso que tinha ficado surpresa com a revelação. Jacob era um garoto bonito, poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse. No entanto, ele tinha preferido _garoto_s._

_Era como pensar em Edward gostando de ... Mas onde era que eu estava com a cabeça ao pensar nisso?_

_Edward era homem. _MUITO _homem por sinal, eu mesma já tinha comprovado várias vezes. Não deveria pensar uma coisa dessas do meu namorado, era uma afronta a masculinidade de Edward._

_Mas mesmo assim era engraçado pensar em Edward gay. Tá,não era _NADA _engraçado, mas eu sabia que se ele fosse gay com certeza choveria na horta dele._

_Tá bom, eu tinha que admitir que o sol já estava queimando meus neurônios, eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito. Edward era homem, _meu homem_, e eu amava as coisas do jeito que estavam._

_Só que ainda assim era estranho pensar que Jacob era gay. Eu realmente não conseguia aceitar o fato. Não que eu tivesse gostado dele, sexualmente falando. Mas eu não gostava de ver homens bonitos se pegando com homens._

_E o pior: Jacob deveria se pegar com homens bonitos também!_

_OMG, onde esse mundo ia parar?_

_Tá, eu precisava admitir que era meio preconceituosa sim, mas num dava pra engolir algumas coisas,né?_

[...]

_Encontrei com Alice e Rosalie no estacionamento do shopping e pela cara da irmã mais velha de Alice, elas já deveriam estar me esperando há um tempo._

_"Me desculpem. Eu perdi a noção do tempo." sibilei, olhando para Alice._

_"Tudo bem, Bella. Foram só alguns minutos. E aí, comprou tudo que você queria?" ela perguntou, enquanto nós entravamos no carro._

_"Hum.. acho que sim. Comprei o que deu para comprar Alice. Meu dinheiro não é muito, preciso economizar." murmurei, meio envergonhada._

_"Você poderia ter me falado, Bella. Eu poderia muito bem ter emprestado dinheiro a você." Alice comentou, sincera, e eu a olhei, nervosa._

_"Isso não seria necessário, Alice. Eu posso muito bem me virar com o que tenho." não gostava dessa conversa de amigos e dinheiro envolvidos.  
Chegamos em casa e eu encontrei Edward à beira da piscina, bebericando um suco de uva. Assim que ele me viu abriu um largo sorriso e correu para me abraçar._

Meu homem_. Eu o adorava demais._

"_Amor, como vocês demoraram. Estava quase morrendo de tanto tédio." murmurou,enquanto me beijava no rosto._

_"Bella, em que você transformou meu primo? Edward virou um chato que só sabe falar de você. Não que isso não seja interessante, mas uma hora enjoa, né?" Emmett falou, enquanto abraçava Rosalie._

_Corei e Edward se voltou para o primo, revirando os olhos._

_"Cala a boca, Emmett."_

_"Vou subir e guardar as minhas coisas, tudo bem?" murmurei, sorrindo pra Edward, já me afastando._

_"Espera, Bella! Não vai me mostrar o que você comprou?" perguntou, curioso._

_Ia ficar só na curiosidade._

_"Quem sabe uma outra hora, amor?" pisquei, rindo da careta de indignação que Edward fez. _

_"Ui, ui, ui.. Edward, algo me diz que a Bella comprou algemas e um chicote. Ela tem cara de quem é chegada num sadomasoquismo." Emmett soltou, gargalhando._

_Com essa que tive vontade de me enterrar. Meu Deus, de onde surgiam tantas pérolas de uma única cabeça?_

_"_CALA A BOCA, EMMETT!" _Edward, Alice e até Rosalie gritaram em uníssono._

_Recolhi o resto de coragem que ainda estavam em meu corpo e escapei pra dentro da casa, ouvindo Emmett gargalhar, ignorando totalmente os gritos dos primos, perdido em seu próprio de piadas e gracinhas. _

[…]

**Edward's POV**

Bella subiu para o quarto, totalmente envergonhada pelas piadas de Emmett e quando voltou trazia uma cor rosada no rosto de coração – reflexo do vento e do sol – deixando-a ainda mais linda e mais tentadora. Céus, como ela conseguia ficar cada vez mais _perfeita_?

"Podemos sair pra dar um passeio?" ela perguntou, me puxando para um canto, querendo se manter o mais distante de Emmett.

Meu primo realmente era um sem noção, sinceramente não conseguia entender como Rosalie conseguia aturá-lo. Suas piadinhas chegavam a cansar em alguns momentos.

"Claro, amor. Vamos." sibilei, puxando o corpo esguio de Bella pra junto meu, depositando um selinho nos lábios avermelhados. Bella entrelaçou dos dedos nos meus, enquanto seguíamos até onde minha família estava. Todos estavam ao redor da piscina, conversando e apreciando o começo da noite quente.

"Pessoal, vou levar a Bella para um passeio pela praia."

Olhei para Emmett e vi que ele se controlava para não fazer nenhuma piadinha. Ele tinha percebido que Bella ficava constrangida com aquilo tudo.

"Não demorem. Logo o jantar vai ser servido." Esme alertou, nos encarando.

" Pode deixar, tia. É só um passeio rápido, por aqui mesmo pelas redondezas." murmurei e Alice se colocou a nossa frente, sorrindo.

"Posso ir com vocês?" abriu um sorriso largo e eu senti Bella morder os lábios, claramente desconfortável com a situação. Eu sabia que ela estava louca para ter um momento de privacidade comigo.

"Alice.." comecei, mas fui interrompido por Emmett.

"Saí daí, sua pulguinha! Não tá vendo que os dois tão a fim de dar uns amassos à beira mar? Você não se toca mesmo, garota!" sibilou e Carlisle o encarou, com repreensão.

"Olha os modos, Emmett!" meu tio repreendeu Emmett e em seguida, se voltou para Alice. "Deixe os dois namorarem um pouco, Alice. Fique."

Alice fez uma careta, emburrada, e suspirou:

"Tá, tudo bem. Bom passeio para vocês." girou o corpo e voltou a sentar ao lado de Rosalie, que estava com os pés dentro da piscina, perdida no som que ecoavam através dos seus fones de ouvido, fazendo questão de se isolar em seu mundinho cor de rosa.

Bella me olhou, agradecida e murmurou, quando nós já estávamos do lado de fora da casa:

"Eu realmente pensei que teríamos companhia." sorriu para mim, meio corada.

"E você acha que eu ia deixar que alguém interferisse no nosso momento? Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você, meu amor." falei, louco de vontade de beijar aqueles lábios cheios e suculentos.

"Você nem imagina o quanto eu desejei ficar a sós com você." confessou, enquanto eu a envolvia em um abraço. Seguímos em direção à praia, sorrindo e conversando sobre banalidades, apreciando o vento forte que soprava do mar.

Era hora de termos um momento só nosso, em que _nada_, nem_ ninguém_ interferisse.

[…]

"Isso aqui é mesmo um paraíso, não?" Bella suspirou, fitando os pés afundados na água salgada, que espumava em seus tornozelos muito brancos.

Ela estava mais animada do que uma criança. Bella pulava as pequenas ondas que quebravam aos seus pés. Eu a observava com atenção, sorrindo do seu jeito, completamente encantado.

"Isso aqui só é um paraíso, porque você está comigo."sussurrei em seu ouvido, ao pegá-la no colo.

Bella gargalhou e jogou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço.

"Obrigada." murmurou, me olhando nos olhos.

"Posso saber por que está me agradecendo?"

"Por você ser você, Edward. Eu realmente sou muito sortuda por você ter se interessado por mim." sibilou, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Ei, mocinha, o sortudo dessa história toda sou eu, esqueceu?" falei e ela ergueu a cabeça, voltando a me encarar. "Fui eu quem tirei a sorte grande quando você resolveu me dar uma chance. E depois de tudo que a gente viveu.." parei no meio da frase, não querendo estragar o clima.

Bella suspirou e encostou os lábios em meu rosto, roçando-os em minha pele. Sorriu e soltou um gritinho de surpresa, quando eu a acomodei entre minhas pernas, sentando na areia fofa e quente da praia.

"Vou confessar uma coisa, mas se você rir da minha cara, eu _juro_ que termino de quebrar seu nariz." ameaçou, mas depois sorriu ao me fazer um sinal de paz pra ela. "Eu sempre fui _apaixonada_ por você, Edward." sussurrou, em tom de confissão.

"Como?" perguntei, achando que tinha escutado coisas, mesmo sabendo ouvira perfeitamente o que Bella dissera.

"Sempre fui apaixonada por você!" Bella repetiu, mais lato agora, completamente ruborizada de vergonha.

"Sempre? Como assim _sempre_?" questionei e ela desviou o olhar do meu, repousando-o no mar e no sol que estava se pondo calmamente, manchando o céu de laranja e vermelho.

"Desde sempre, ora essa! Desde que eu me entendo por gente." sibilou, voltando a me encarar.

Por essa eu não esperava.

"Bella, como você poderia gostar de mim, se vivia saindo na porrada comigo?"

"E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, Edward?" foi a vez dela me questionar.

Não pude evitar a gargalhada que escapou da minha garganta.

"Você realmente é imprevisível,_ Swan_. Era apaixonada por mim, mas não deixava de me provocar, me chamando para uma boa briga." lembrei e Bella me lançou um olhar, muito séria.

"E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Que me jogasse aos seus pés, como todas as outras garotas faziam?" Bella revidou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio. Sorri e passei a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto liso e de pele macia, provocando um estremecimento no corpo que pesava sobre o meu.

"Era a coisa mais normal a fazer. Pelo menos eu não teria demorado tanto tempo para ficar com você."

Foi a vez de Bella gargalhar, seus olhos estavam longe dos meus.

"E você acha que teria me notado, Edward? Você vivia cercado por garotas 24 hs por dia. Eu seria mais uma para o seu harém." murmurou e eu a encarei, sério.

"Você acha mesmo que eu sou um galinha, não é, Bella?" perguntei e ela voltou a me encarar.

"Você era galinha sim, Edward. Admita isso. E você sabe que não teria me notado nunca." ela sibilou e eu a puxei para mais perto, querendo encerrar aquela conversa.

"Mas agora isso já é passado. Eu já notei você e agora eu não a deixo escapar nunca mais." murmurei e Bela sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos.

"Nunca mais é? Hum.. _interessante_." roçou os seus lábios nos meus, sorrindo de um jeito provocante.

"Será que agora você parar com a provocação e me beijar pra valer?" perguntei e Bella afastou o rosto do meu, querendo me provocar ainda mais.

"Como assim para valer?" inquiriu, fingindo inocência.

"Quer que eu mostre como é?" sorri e puxei seu rosto de volta para próximo do meu.

"Hum..mostre." falou e em seguida eu a beijei, suspirando ao sentir sua boca se mover lentamente sob a minha.

Bella estremeceu com o contato e soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto deixava que minha língua entrasse em sua boca. Soltei um risinho baixo, ao perceber que ela espremia o corpo no meu, ansiando por mais.

Me afastei de repente, fazendo com que ela me olhasse, atordoada.

"Viu? É isso que eu chamo de um beijo pra valer."

"Bom.. eu acho que não entendi direito esse negócio. Será que você pode repetir?" Bella pediu e não me deixou chance para falar, sua boca já estava novamente grudada a minha, me beijando com vontade. Nossos lábios se perderam em movimentos lentos e provocantes, deixando as respirações alteradas e corpo estremecido à medida que o beijo se tornava mais e mais intenso.

Ela se afastou, sem fôlego e repousou sua cabeça no meu peito, escutando as batidas aceleradas do meu coração.

"Gosto de ficar assim com você." sua risada saiu abafada pelo meu peito.

"Eu também." admiti,enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, olhando o mar tranquilo.

"Queria ter mais tempo para ficar assim com você, sabia? Só nós dois, sem mais ninguém para interferir."

"Sei disso, meu amor. Acho que estava um pouco em falta com você, não é?" sibilei e Bella ergueu a cabeça para me encarar. "Prometo que vamos fazer mais coisas desse tipo quando voltarmos à Forks, tudo bem?"

Ela sorriu e me beijou suavemente, roçando novamente seus lábios contra os meus.

"Aham." ela suspirou alto, voltando a deitar a cabeça em meu peito, correndo os dedos por meus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. "Já disse que amo você?" Bella disparou, meio segundo depois..

"Hum.. muitas vezes. Mas não me importaria nem um pouco se você repetisse." sorri, beijando seus cabelos.

"Amo você."

Fiquei calado por um momento, apreciando o barulho das ondas.

"E você?" ela se afastou de mim, se voltando para me encarar com a testa franzida de confusão.

"Eu o quê?"

"Não vai dizer que me ama também?"

"Prefiro demonstrar meu amor de outras formas." ao dizer isso, eu a puxei para mim, beijando-a mais uma vez. Seus dedos agarraram meus cabelos e Bella suspirou, se rendendo ao beijo.

"Devo admitir que a sua declaração foi bem melhor do que a minha." sibilou,sorrindo ainda com a boca grudada na minha.

"Sabia que você ia gostar." passei o dedo por seu rosto, sentindo a maciez da sua pele. "Mas por via das dúvidas, não custa nada reforçar: _eu te amo_"

Bella suspirou e deitou novamente sua cabeça em meu peito e nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, curtindo o silêncio agradável do fim de tarde, que só era quebrado pelo vento e pelo barulho das ondas do mar.

**[...]**

* * *

**Hihi, eu amo momentos fofos e adoro ainda mais quando são Bells e Ed protagonizando esses momentos. Curtiram o Jake gay?! EU adoroooooooo, ele eh tão lecal! =D**

**Bom, quero reviews, viu?! Quanto mais melhor..Preciso pedir 15 reviews, se vcs me dão o dobro?! EU AMOOOO MTO TUDO ISSO!**

**Vou ser mázinha e pedir mais reviews agora, vamos ver onde chegamos com essa brincadeira! Chantagem não, ok? eh brincadeirinha mesmo!**

**:B**

**25 reviews e eu prometo não demorar mais.. eu juro que vou tentar me organizar pra postar um cap por semana! :D**

**ATé breve e eu espero os coments de vcs!**

**:*  
**


	16. A stripper

Me perdoem pela demora exagerada, juro que não foi minha intenção, estava atolada demais com a faculdade, por isso não consegui betar o capitulo no tempo que eu planejei! Prometo que o próximo não demora tanto pra sair, ok?!

Besitos e boa leitura pra vcs!

Cella.

**

* * *

Capítulo 16 – A stripper. **

_Assim que acordei corri para a sacada do meu quarto, ansiosa para ver o sol brilhante da Califórnia. E lá estava ele, lindo, glorioso e anunciava um dia perfeito e muito quente. Eu já disse quanto amo o calor? Por mim ficaria morando na Califórnia para sempre._

_Alguém bateu na porta do quarto quando eu terminava de pentear meus cabelos._

_"Pode entrar!"gritei, amarrando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo._

_"Bom dia, amiga!" Alice cantou, entrando no quarto, quicando ao meu lado toda serelepe._

_"Bom dia, Alice. Dormiu bem?" perguntei, me virando para encará-la._

_"Muito bem! E aí, pronta para encarar um dia cheio de coisas para fazer? Tio Carlisle está planejando um passeio de barco pela orla da cidade, você vai amar!" anunciou, agitada._

"_Uau, parece ótimo!" eu sorri, calçando as minhas sandálias rasteiras._

_"E ainda tem mais. Emmett quer praticar mergulho. Nossa, Bella você vai adorar mergulhar. É muito legal!" sibilou, pulando pelo quarto, me seguindo por onde eu ia. Edward tinha mesmo toda razão de chamá-la de pulguinha._

_"Vejo que você está muito animada, né?" _

_"É, já que eu vou ter que passar duas semanas longe do Jasper, pelo menos eu vou tentar me divertir!" ela sorriu, mais calma agora._

_"É assim que se fala. Vamos nos divertir!"_

_"Uhuuul! Agora é melhor a gente descer para tomar café, porque do jeito que Emmett e Edward são, é bem capaz de só ter pão e café preto na mesa. Aqueles dois são duas dragas." ela murmurou e eu caí na gargalhada, enquanto nós saíamos do quarto._

[...]

_"Sem apetite, amor?" Edward perguntou, olhando para o prato com torradas e geléia quase intocado à minha frente._

_"Hum.. mais ou menos." murmurei, meio sem graça._

_"Não gostou do café, Bella?" Esme perguntou, me olhando. "Se você quiser alguma coisa que não esteja na mesa, por favor, peça."_

_Sorri, agradecida, e depois sibilei:_

_"Obrigada, Esme, mas eu estou satisfeita. O café estava uma delicia."_

_"Bom, já que quase todos já tomaram café, acho que podemos começar a nos preparar para o passeio de barco." Carlisle falou e Alice exultou de tanta alegria._

_"Sim, eu não vejo a hora de passear pela orla." ela sorriu, incapaz de conter a energia que parecia escapar de todos os poros da pele do seu corpo miúdo._

_"É e ainda tem o mergulho." Emmett murmurou, de boca cheia, me obrigando a reprimir um risinho baixo ao vê-lo receber um olhar mortal da tia. Esme não gostou nem um pouco da falta de modos do sobrinho._

"_Emmett, você já não é nenhuma criança para ficar desrespeitando as regras de etiqueta." sibilou, séria._

_"Tá, tia, desculpa." Emmett respondeu, enquanto tomava um pouco de suco._

_Edward percebeu que eu estava me divertindo com a cena e sussurrou:_

_"Acho que você está achando a minha família um pouco incomum, não é mesmo?" sorri e me voltei para encará-lo._

_"Sua família é bem normal. _Incomum_ é uma palavra muito forte, Edward. Vocês são alegres e gostam de conviver uns com os outros. Todo mundo se dá bem e isso é maravilhoso. Quem me dera ter uma família como a sua."_

_O seu sorriso torto apareceu no rosto perfeito e ele murmurou:_

_"Quem sabe quando a gente casar, você não realiza o seu sonho de ter uma família grande e barulhenta." Prendi a respiração só de pensar em um dia me ver casada com ele, tendo uma família enorme e feliz. Lindo sonho aquele!_

_"Eu iria adorar." sorri e senti os dedos gentes e longos acariciando minha mão com carinho._

_"Meninas, acho que é hora de vocês se trocarem" Carlisle sibilou e depois se voltou para mim. "Bella, você sabe mergulhar?"_

_"Nunca mergulhei, Carlisle, mas acho que aprendo rapidamente."_

_"Não se preocupe, tio. Vou ensinar a Bella a usar os equipamentos corretamente."_

_"Ótimo! Então daqui a meia hora eu vejo vocês lá no porto, preciso ver se o barco já está pronto." Carlisle sibilou, se levantando da mesa, sendo seguido por Esme._

"_Bella, você está de biquíni?" Alice perguntou, me encarando._

_"Não, Alice, eu não sabia que nós íamos sair logo cedo."_

_"Bom, então acho que é melhor você ir logo." ela sibilou e eu concordei._

_"Volto logo, amor. Vou colocar o biquíni." avisei, me virando para Edward._

_"Precisa de ajuda para fazer isso, amor?" ele sussurrou, passando as mãos pelo meu rosto, me fazendo corar de tanta vergonha._

_Por que ele gostava de me ver sem graça?_

_"Pare com essas gracinhas, Edward. Se o seu primo ouvir isso.."_

_"Se eu ouvir o quê?" Emmett perguntou e eu senti vontade de me enterrar. Droga, nova sessão de piadinhas mortais que vão estourar uma veia em meu cérebro a qualquer momento._

_"Nada que seja da sua conta, Emmett. Fica na sua." Edward resmungou, olhando sério em direção ao primo._

_"Aposto que vocês dois estavam falando dos amassos que deram na praia na noite de ontem." Emmett sibilou e eu o encarei, completamente corada. Ele era muito, _muito_ indiscreto _mesmo_. "Pela cara da Bella, eu não estou enganado."_

_"Cala a boca, Emm. Até o final das férias você mata a Bella de tanta vergonha." Alice murmurou, encarando o primo._

_"Ai, qual é! Emmett não tá falando mentira nenhuma. A cara dessa daí não engana nada. De santa ela não tem nem o nome." Rosalie se manifestou, aborrecida._

_Se antes eu desconfiava de que ela não gostava de mim, agora eu tinha _certeza_._

"_Rosalie, eu não dei o direito de você falar assim da Bella." Edward murmurou, muito sério._

_"Edward.." tentei me manifestar, na intenção de evitar uma possível discussão, mas fui interrompida pelo olhar mortal e as palavras ferinas da loira perfeita sentada à minha frente. _

_"Ah, Edward, dá um tempo, ok? Sua namoradinha não me engana com essa cara de mosca morta. Eu conheço muito bem o tipinho dela. Ela é a _única_ pessoa dessa viagem que não é da família. Vai me dizer que ela veio com você apenas porque ia sentir a falta da sua companhia? Eu não nasci ontem. Tá na cara que vocês já fazem outras coisas. E eu sei muito bem que tipo de coisas são essas." Rosalie disparou, ríspida e eu senti a raiva começando a subir pelo meu corpo._

_Se ela não parasse de falar eu juro que ia pular no seu pescoço e não responderia por mim._

_"Rose, acho que é melhor você parar..." Emmett sibilou, sua voz não tinha nenhum resquício de brincadeira. Era a primeira vez que eu o via falando sério daquele jeito._

_"Não falei mentira nenhuma, Emm. Odeio gente que tenta ser algo que _não_ é." Rosalie murmurou, me encarando._

_"Olha aqui, sua patricinha idiota. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o _meu _namorado é assunto que só diz respeito única e exclusivamente a _mim _e a _ele_. Portanto, cuide da sua vida e não se meta na minha!" explodi, furiosa._

"_Bella.." Alice se voltou para mim, com medo que eu perdesse a cabeça._

_Mas eu estava muito calma._ Ainda_._

_"Bella tá certa, Rose. Fica na sua!" Emmett murmurou e o rosto de Rosalie ganhou uma coloração bastante avermelhada, obrigando-a a bufar, visivelmente alterada._

_"Cala a boca, Emmett! Não se mete onde você não é chamado." a loira gritou, furiosa. "Tô de saco cheio de ter que aturar _essazinha_ se metendo na _nossa_ família. Essa viagem tá uma droga e a culpa é _dela_. Eu não sei como ela não se tocou que essa viagem era para a nossa _família_. E pelo que eu saiba ela _não_ é da família." Rosalie sibilou e eu congelei diante da verdade._

_Realmente ela tinha razão, eu não passava de uma intrusa naquele momento tão familiar._

_De repente eu senti vontade de voltar para casa e me trancar no meu quarto, onde era o meu verdadeiro lugar._

_Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que eu fosse reagir, explodir em mais um ataque de fúria, mas eu fiquei parada ali na mesa do café, tentando não aparentar o quanto estava envergonhada por ter sido o motivo de uma briga familiar._

_"Bom, eu acho que agora ficou claro meu lugar nessa história toda." finalmente consegui murmurar. "Acho que posso resolver as coisas que estraguei, afinal, a viagem mal começou." levantei e vi que Edward tentou se levantar também. Eu o impedi. "Por favor, não interrompam o momento família de vocês. A intrusa aqui já estava de saída." falei isso e depois corri pela casa, seguindo rumo à saída._

_Tudo que eu mais queria agora era voltar para Forks. Minhas férias tinham acabado._

**Edward's POV**

"Você vai ficar parado aí feito um poste, Edward?" Alice perguntou, me encarando com raiva. "Vai atrás da Bella, ela não sabe andar pela cidade!"

Olhei para Rosalie, que estava de cabeça baixa, enquanto beliscava um croissant, se comportando tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Tá vendo o que você fez, sua imbecil?" bati com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que ela me encarasse. "Como você pôde falar todos aqueles absurdos para Bella, Rose? O que foi que ela fez para você?"

"Eu só falei a verdade, Edward. Sua namoradinha se ofendeu muito facilmente." resmungando, erguendo os olhos para me fitar de um jeito cínico.

Eu odiava aquela prepotência de Rosalie. E ela sabia muito bem disso, mas fazia questão de me provocar.

"Você que estragou a viagem, Rosalie. Para mim essa droga de férias acabou. Eu vou voltar para Forks hoje mesmo. Não fico mais nem um segundo na mesma casa que você." murmurei, furioso.

"Tá vendo só o que você aprontou, Rose?" Alice repreendeu nossa irmã, retorcendo os lábios finos de um jeito irritado.

"Ah, agora eu sou a vilã dessa história toda? Como se a causadora de tudo isso não fosse a _santa do pau oco_ da namorada do Edward. Argh, como odeio essa garota." Rose gritou, levantando em um pulo, bufando de raiva.

"Cala a boca, Rosalie. Ou juro que vou acabar com a sua raça." urrei, furioso.

"Vai fazer o quê, Edward? Vai me bater por acaso?"desafiou e eu tentei avançar em cima dela, mas Alice me segurou.

"Para, Edward! Para com isso! Por favor, sai daqui, vai atrás da Bella. Ela precisa de você agora!" Alice me empurrou pra saída da casa, ao mesmo tempo que Emmett arrastava Rosalie pelas escadas.

"Eu odeio você, Edward! Você e a ridícula da sua namorada!" ainda a ouvi gritar, tentando – sem sucesso – se livrar das mãos pesadas de Emmett, que a envolviam pela cintura.

"Você ainda vai pagar por isso, Rosalie!" devolvi, irado.

"Vai Edward. Para de brigar e vai atrás da Bella!" Alice ordenou, impaciente.

"Quando Carlisle e Esme voltarem, avise a eles que Bella e eu vamos voltar hoje para Forks. Não fico aqui nessa casa com Rosalie nem um segundo a mais."

[…]

**Bella's POV**

_Só parei de correr quando cheguei à praia. Assim que senti o fôlego faltar, me joguei na areia, tentando respirar com harmonia._

_"Tá vendo só, sua imbecil. Quem manda você insistir nessa viagem? Só podia dar em merda!" soquei a areia, arfando loucamente._

_Fiquei sentada por um bom tempo, pensando em uma maneira de voltar para casa. Como eu ia fazer para que Carlisle e Esme me deixassem ir sozinha para Forks?_

_Soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto meus pés brincavam na areia, a cabeça enterrada entre os meus joelhos._

_"Mais que merda! Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida as coisas não podem ser um pouco mais fáceis?" perguntei para mim mesma, ainda relembrando as últimas palavras de Rosalie._

_"Bella? É você?" uma voz grave perguntou e eu levantei a cabeça, agitada._

_"Jacob!"_

_"O que aconteceu, Bella? Por que você está chorando?" Jacob sentou ao meu lado, o semblante preocupado ao me fitar._

_"Chorando? Quem disse que eu estou chorando?" inquiri, franzindo a testa em sinal de surpresa.  
_  
_Jacob sorriu e tocou meu rosto, passando os dedos sob meus olhos._

_"Se você não estava chorando, então por que você está com os olhos molhados de lágrimas?" comentou, a voz surpreendentemente gentil._

_"Hum... acho que você me pegou." sibilei, rindo sem vontade._

_"E aí, será que eu não posso ajudar você?"_

_"Bom, a-acho que ninguém pode me ajudar!" soltei em meio a um suspiro, voltando a atenção para o mar muito azul que repousava bem diante dos meus olhos._

_"Problemas amorosos?" Jacob arriscou e eu sorri, me voltando para encará-lo._

_"Mais ou menos. Como você deduziu que era isso?"_

_Jacob abriu um sorriso franco e murmurou: "Puro chute! Bom, você não quer mesmo me contar o que aconteceu? Posso pelo menos _tentar_ te ajudar?!" _

_Não queria ser grossa como um cara tão bacana e solícito como Jacob, mas também não estava nem um pouco a fim de relatar meus problemas para terceiros. O que eu faria agora? _

_Bufei e por fim decidi que era melhor botar pra fora o que tanto estava me incomodando ou iria enlouquecer. Remexi meus pés na areia e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, não sabendo como começar._

_"Bom.. digamos que eu não sou muito bem vinda na viagem de família do meu namorado." soltei, a voz denunciando a mágoa que tingia minhas palavras,_

_"Hum.. problemas com a mãe dele?" Jacob perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça, negando._

_"Com a _irmã_. Rosalie não vai muito com a minha cara. Ela não aceita que o Edward, meu namorado, tenha se interessado por uma garota como eu." falei, novamente olhando para o mar, não querendo que Jacob visse as lágrimas que haviam voltado a brotar em meus olhos . _

_"Como assim '_uma garota como você'_?"_

_"Bom, Jacob, eu nunca fui a mais bonita da escola. Na verdade, nunca fui _nada_ na escola. Sempre andei com os rejeitados, era considerada a _estranha_. Eu ainda não consigo entender como o Edward se interessou por mim." suspirei e só então percebi o olhar surpreso iluminando os olhos muito escuros do moreno sentado ao meu lado. _

"_Uau!"_

_"Por que a surpresa?" franzi o cenho ao vê-lo tão chocado. O que eu tinha dito, afinal?_

_"Como uma garota _linda_ como você pode se achar estranha ou incapaz de conquistar um garoto? E pelo que deu para perceber, seu namorado é popular, não é?"_

_"Acertou na mosca. Edward é o garoto mais popular da escola." soltei uma risada sem vontade e mordi o canto dos lábios, nervosa. _

"_Bom, então esse tal de Edward está começando a subir no meu conceito. Pelo menos ele enxergou você no meio da multidão." me lançou um sorriso caloroso e eu não consegui não retribui. Era bom conversar com Jacob, ele já tinha conseguido levantar meu astral._

_"Sabe, Bella, eu acho que você não deve ligar pro que os outros pensam ou deixam de pensar a seu respeito. Acho que não devia estar nem aí para essa irmã do seu namorado,afinal, você vai namorá-la ou vai namorar o irmão dela?" perguntou e eu gargalhei, incapaz de me conter._

_"Você falando desse jeito me deixa mais animada, sabia?"sorri e depois o abracei com carinho._

_"Você ama seu namorado, não é?"_

_"Muito."_

_"Então ponha uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha: não deixe que _ninguém_ interfira no amor de vocês. Vai por mim, Bella, não se importe com o que as pessoas pensam sobre você. Você tem que se importar com aqueles que significam alguma coisa para você."_

_Jacob estava absolutamente certo. Para que me torturar por que a cabeça de vento da Rosalie Cullen simplesmente não ia com a minha cara? Eu também não ia com a cara dela mesmo._

_"Jacob, eu preciso te dizer que você é um cara maravilhoso. E pelo jeito que falou, você também deve ter passado por alguns problemas na sua vida, não é mesmo?"_

_"Você nem imagina quantos, Bella." Ele suspirou, enquanto passava um dos braços fortes ao redor dos meus ombros, deixando nossos corpos mais próximos. Gostei do contato, ele era quente e me passava uma certa segurança. "Meu pai até hoje não aceita minha opção sexual e eu ainda tenho muita dor de cabeça com isso." completou, falando de forma bem séria e visivelmente magoada._

_"Nossa, Jacob sua vida não deve ser muito fácil." comentei e ele se voltou pra mim, sorrindo meio sem graça._

_"Não é nada fácil, Bella. As pessoas ainda me veem com um pouco de estranheza quando digo que sou gay. Mas eu não ligo muito para isso. O que importa é que eu sou feliz do jeito que sou e não vou mudar só para agradar o resto do mundo." murmurou e em seguida soltou um suspiro. "Mas confesso que fico triste por conta do meu pai. Eu realmente queria que ele entendesse que sou feliz desse jeito."_

_Apertei meu corpo ainda mais contra o dele e deixei minha cabeça pender em seus braços. Eu o compreendia totalmente e queria que Jacob soubesse que estava ao seu lado. Era estranho pensar daquele jeito, mas eu acho que já o amava, como um amigo ama outro, mesmo tendo acabado de conhecê-lo praticamente._

_"Realmente admiro você, Jacob. Precisa ser muito homem para se assumir desse jeito. E você é um grande homem."_

_"E você, mocinha, pare de se preocupar com a opinião dos outros e viva! O que você está fazendo aqui? Vai atrás do seu namorado, vai curtir a praia. Olha só o dia como está lindo. Por que vocês não fazem um programa juntos, só vocês dois?" Jacob sugeriu e eu sorri, ao ser tomada pela ideia genial que começava a surgir em minha cabeça._

_"Sabe de uma coisa, _Jake_? Eu vou seguir seus conselhos. Vou mandar o mundo se fuder e vou curtir a vida." levantei, meio quicante e observei Jacob me seguir, sorrindo ao perceber meu jeito alterado. _

"_É isso aí, Bella. Foda-se o mundo!" gargalhei e ele me abraçou, gentil._

_"Obrigada, Jake, você realmente salvou meu dia." sibilei, enquanto ele se voltava para me encarar._

_"É pra isso que servem os amigos, Bells. Se precisar de mim, já sabe onde me encontrar, não é?" me deu uma piscadela e eu sorri, encantada com seu jeito tão leve, tão casual. Como eu gostaria de ter um irmão como Jacob._

_"Até mais, Jake! A gente se vê por aí." acenei, já correndo de volta para a casa dos Cullen._

[...]

**Edward's POV**

Encontrei Bella no caminho de casa. Suspirei aliviado quando eu a vi, mas logo me senti confuso ao perceber que ela estava rindo e andava tranquilamente pela praia.

"Amor, você está bem?" perguntei, meio ansioso, assim que ficamos frente a frente.

"Estou ótima, Edward. Melhor impossível." sibilou, sorrindo para mim.

Balancei a cabeça, ainda desconfiado por vê-la tão calma. Havia algo estranho no ar.

"Já avisei que nós vamos voltar para Forks ainda hoje."

"E quem disse que eu quero voltar para Forks, Edward?" ergueu uma sobrancelha de um jeito provocativo e eu senti a testa enrugar com mais força ainda.

"Não q-quer?" minha voz tremeu um pouco, quando senti os braços finos envolverem meu pescoço e os lábios mornos de Bella distribuírem beijos molhados pelo meu queixo.

"Não. E eu vou deixar de aproveitar minhas férias numa praia ensolarada,com o meu namorado? NUNCA!" murmurou e eu a olhei, tentando entendê-la.

"Você está falando sério? Tem certeza que não ficou chateada com aquilo que aconteceu?" Bella me lançou um sorriso caloroso e plantou uma série de selinhos em meus lábios entreabertos.

"E por que eu ficaria chateada, Edward? Sua irmã idiota não vai arruinar nossas férias, meu amor. Não vai mesmo."sibilou, determinada, e eu sorri, antes de me curvar e beijá-la no rosto, aproveitando pra morder um pedaço da bochecha rosada de Bella. Ela me encarou, raivosinha, mas sorriu e me abraçou com força, comprimindo seu corpo contra o meu.

"Bom, já que é assim, então ainda dá tempo de nós irmos no passeio de barco."murmurei e com isso envolvi minha mão na de Bella, já querendo levá-la em direção à marina.

Parei antes mesmo de conseguir me mover, pois Bella se recusou a sair do lugar.

"Tenho outros planos pra nós dois, amor. Liga para Alice, avisa a ela que você me encontrou e que eu não estou nada bem. Fala para ela que nós não vamos para esse passeio."

"Bella, o que você está tramando?"perguntei, mas fiz o que ela pediu. Saquei o celular do bolso e disquei o número de Alice.

"Só faça isso, amor. Logo eu contarei tudo a você. Confie em mim, você não vai se arrepender." sorriu, toda sensual.

Bella estava com segundas intenções e eu estava adorando a mudança de planos.

Desliguei o telefone logo depois que falei com Alice e me voltei para Bella, encarando-a com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios:

"Pronto, amor. Alice vai inventar uma desculpa pra nossa ausência no passeio. Carlisle e Esme ainda não sabem o que Rose aprontou e Emmett achou melhor não contar. Alice disse que Emm falou que você não estava se sentindo bem, por isso achou melhor não fazer o passeio. E eu tive que ficar, porque talvez você precisasse de mim."

O sorriso de Bella ampliou e ela começou a quicar na minha frente, toda eufórica.

"Quer dizer que nós estamos sozinhos na sua casa, não é?" acenei a cabeça afirmativamente, já entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Que _ótima_ mudança de planos nós tínhamos ali. "Quanto tempo eles vão ficar fora, Edward?" Bella me encarou e eu sorri, já excitado.

"A manhã inteira e uma parte da tarde." murmurei e soltei uma gargalhada alta, quando Bella pegou minha mão, já me arrastando de volta para casa.

"Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, amor." sorriu e depois gritou. " E que foda-se o mundo!"

Eu a encarei, surpreso e perguntei:

"O que deu em você, Bella?"

"Nada, amor. Eu só decidi desencanar, sabe? Vem comigo que eu mostrar para você como é bom não ligar para nada." me deu uma piscadela e eu sorri, surpreendendo-a ao pegá-la no colo. Bella soltou um gritinho e agitou as pernas no ar, enquanto atirava os cabelos amarronzados pra trás e deixava o vento agitá-los, embaraçando-os de um jeito lindo.

"Assim a gente chega mais rápido." murmurei e ela gargalhou, ao mesmo tempo que envolvia meu pescoço com os braços finos.

"Sabe que você é muito esperto, Cullen?" comentou, roçando os lábios em meu queixo. Suspirei e tentei me manter concentrado, o que era uma tarefa bem difícil, já que Bella em meu colo era uma tentação irresistível.

"Você ainda não viu nada, Swan." sibilei e ela gargalhou quando eu saí correndo pela praia, já chegando na entrada da casa.

Eu sabia muito bem o que Bella estava aprontando e confesso que tinha adorado a idéia dela. Afinal, quem iria se interessar por um passeio de barco, tendo Isabella Swan nos braços, mais convidativa do que nunca?

[…]

Assim que chegamos em casa, Bella se trancou no quarto dizendo que em meia hora desceria e todo esse mistério estaria resolvido. Havia se passado _45 minutos_ e eu já estava ficando impaciente. Por que tanta demora? O que ela tanto fazia trancada no quarto?

Aquela espera estava me matando.

Andei de um lado para o outro, tentando ser mais paciente, mas a verdade é que a _excitação_ e a curiosidade estavam me deixando louco.

Quando já estava prestes a subir e arrombar o quarto dela, Bella finalmente resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, surgindo no alto da escada.

Mas quem era aquela mulher? Onde estava Bella?

Eu a olhei, boquiaberto, enquanto ela descia as escadas lentamente, não conseguia acreditar que aquela era Bella. Ela estava vestindo um sobretudo preto, muito bem amarado na cintura fina, o corpo equilibrado em saltos finíssimos do sapato delicado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e foram penteados de uma forma que a deixava _sexy_ e misteriosa.

Os olhos estavam lindamente maquiados e a boca de lábios cheios estava tingida por um vermelho escarlate, um perfeito contraste com a pele pálida. Bella estava divina. E estava daquele jeito para _mim_.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Demorei muito?" Bella perguntou, enquanto descia os últimos degraus da escada.

"Hum.. mais.. mais ou menos." não conseguia falar direito, o cheiro almiscarado que exalava do corpo pequeno e sensual havia deixado meu cérebro turvo e eu precisava me concentrar ou logo começaria a babar em frente daquele mulher tão linda.

O choque de vê-la vestida daquele jeito tinha abalado todos os meus sentidos. Eu só conseguia pensar na melhor forma de despi-la e fazê-la implorar por mim.

"O que foi, Edward? Assustei você?" Bella sorriu, andando sensualmente em minha direção.

"Dessa vez eu confesso que você me surpreendeu, amor. Uau, você está maravilhosa." murmurei, tentando me aproximar dela.

Bella recuou quando eu tentei abraçá-la e depois sibilou:

"Mantenha distância, Edward. As surpresas ainda não acabaram." os lábios rubros se curvaram em um sorriso jocoso, me deixando mais ainda mais louco de tesão por ela.

"Bella, o que você..." tentei perguntar, mas ela fez um gesto para que eu me calasse.

"Sem perguntas, Edward. Você logo vai entender onde eu estou querendo chegar." sibilou séria, mas seus olhos estavam brincalhões. "Pra começar, por que não senta? Acho que é melhor para nós dois." piscou, enquanto me empurrava gentilmente para o sofá.

Assim que eu sentei, Bella se dirigiu até o aparelho de som, colocando um CD que tinha retirado do bolso do seu casaco.

Como ela conseguia usar um casaco pesado daqueles – quando eu estava suando loucamente – meu corpo mais quente do nunca?

"Sabe, amor," Bella começou, se virando pra mim, brincando com o controle remoto do aparelho de som nas mãos. "eu já estou começando a me acostumar que nossas _noites_ sejam sempre de _dia_."

Enfim, tínhamos chegado ao ponto onde eu queria.

"Mas até que eu gosto desse jeito, sabia? É mais excitante." sorriu, brincando com o controle, passando-o de mão em mão.

"Bella, por favor, me diz onde você está querendo chegar?" não estava aguentando mais aquela espera.

Não via a hora de beijar aquela boca deliciosa que sorria para mim, provocante.

" Acho que agora posso matar sua curiosidade. Surpresa, amor!" seu sorriso alargou e Bella apertou o botão _play_ do controle remoto, deixando que a música agitada invadisse o ambiente.

[N/a: Música sugerida pra cena - **The Veronicas - Take Me On The Floor – **http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=v0-6wUDXLNg]

Tinha finalmente entendido tudo. Como Bella era imprevisível.

Eu sorri, ao vê-la dançando na minha frente, rebolando sensualmente ao som da música. Aquilo era muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

Bella se aproximou de mim, rebolando, seus quadris se movendo despudoradamente diante dos meus olhos. Senti minha garganta seca, a boca insistia em ficar aberta e o volume no meio das coxas crescia cada vez mais.

Oh Céus, que mulher era aquela? Linda, gostosa, impetuosa, louca, sexy, eu já disse _gostosa_?

Bella sorriu para mim, segurando a faixa que prendia o casaco ao seu corpo e eu percebi o quanto seus olhos estavam brilhantes e o rosto de coração completamente corado.

"Pode puxar para mim, amor?" perguntou, me fitando com um ar de falsa inocência. Sorri para ela, enquanto puxava a faixa.

Bella deixou o casaco cair sobre seus pés, sem parar de dançar. E eu não estava preparado para o que vi. Ela usava um espartilho preto que estava preso às meias de seda por uma cinta liga.

Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando eu vi o tamanho da sua calcinha. Era só um pedaço de renda que deixava quase toda bunda empinada e bem moldada à mostra.

Bella realmente estava _vestida para matar_.

"Bella.. eu, eu.." não conseguia formular uma frase sequer, a mente não conseguia pensar em nada coerente.

Ela sorriu e passou os dedos em meus lábios, enquanto subia no sofá, dançando em cima de mim. Fiquei paralisado diante da visão do corpo de Bella sobre o meu, seus quadris rebolando bem diante do meu nariz.

"Quer tirar a cinta liga, amor?" inquiriu, oferecendo a coxa direita para mim.

Meus dedos estavam tremendo quando toquei sua pele, retirando a cinta. Ela sorriu ao perceber meu descontrole, e passou a rebolar com mais entusiamo ao som da batida forte da música.  
De repente, Bella saiu de cima de mim e virou às costas, caminhando sinuosamente pela sala iluminada pela luz forte do sol escaldante que brilhava lá fora. Tão escaldante quanto meu corpo estava naquele momento.

Prendi a respiração quando a vi retirando o espartilho lentamente. Suas costas ficaram nuas e ela se virou pra me encarar, exibindo um rosto muito vermelho. O peito arfou e a respiração de Bella se tornou mais forçada quando eu tive a visão dos seios descobertos. Sem conseguir me conter um segundo a mais, eu a envolvi pela cintura e a puxei de volta pro meu colo, já buscando a boca macia e úmida, completamente ansioso.

Bella tremeu em meus braços, quando nossos lábios se encontraram, sedentos e meio desesperados.

"Tem idéia de como você me enlouqueceu, Bella?" perguntei, ofegante, ainda com os lábios ainda junto aos dela.

"Você não fica atrás. Está me enlouquecendo do mesmo jeito." sibilou, encaixando de volta nossas bocas, que imediatamente se moveram com volúpia uma contra a outra.

Passei a mão pela nuca macia, acariciando a base do pescoço fino e delicado de Bella. Com a outra mão arranhei toda a extensão da sua coluna e dei uma certa atenção especial para os quadris redondos, apertando-os com força.

Bella gemeu e colou o corpo no meu, enquanto passava os dedos em meus cabelos, fazendo com que o beijo se tornasse mais urgente. Minha boca desceu até seu pescoço, enquanto Bella deixava escapar um gemido abafado.

Acariciei os seios redondos, usando os dedos para apertar os bicos túrgidos, arrancando um gritinho esganiçado dos lábios entreabertos de Bella. Com isso eu permiti que minha boca se apossasse de um dos seios, sugando o mamilo suavemente, fazendo-a cravar as unhas nas minhas costas.

"Tire logo essa roupa, Edward! Eu já não aguento nem um segundo mais." Bella ordenou, visivelmente alterada; ela arfava como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma aula de aeróbica.

Sorri quando ela puxou a minha camisa, retirando-a com pressa. Bella passou os dedos por meu peito, me fazendo estremecer diante do toque. Ela sorriu, quando seus lábios tocaram a pele do meu ombro, usando a língua pra lamber meu peito.

Quem não aguentava um segundo a mais ali era eu.

"Amor, por que você não se livra dessas meias?" sugeri, acariciando-a no peito das coxas, que ainda estavam cobertas pela seda transparente.

"Fique a vontade para fazer isso, Edward." murmurou, levantando as pernas para mim.

Retirei seus sapatos, em seguida minhas mãos subiram para o inicio das coxas delineadas, acariciando-a lentamente.

Bella fechou os olhos, e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, na vã tentativa de conter um gemido. Puxei a meia vagarosamente, enquanto sentia Bella tremer quando meus dedos tocavam sua pele sensível.

Beijei cada canto das coxas torneadas, fazendo Bella se contorcer no sofá, gemendo com mais frequência. Ela arfou quando eu passei a língua em seu sexo coberto apenas por aquela minúscula peça de renda, e eu suspiro ao sentir o gosto salgado que tomava conta da calcinha totalmente úmida. Fiz questão de provocar Bella, que reagia movendo os quadris lentamente, se oferecendo para mim.

Eu sorri e me levantei, pegando-a no colo. Corri para o andar de cima, abrindo a porta do meu quarto com força, colocando-a na cama. Tirei minha bermuda com rapidez, enquanto Bella procurava alguma coisa na cômoda, ao lado da cama.

"Calma, amor, já peguei a camisinha." informando, me deitando sobre ela.

Bella sorriu, enquanto me puxava para um beijo apaixonado. Passei as mãos por suas coxas, retirando a calcinha encharcada de desejo.

Ela arfou e puxou as boxers que eu vestia, me deixando completamente nu, em total estado de excitação.

Nossos corpos ansiavam por um contato maior e isso era notável. Tentei me controlar, enquanto colocava a camisinha, mas era difícil, havia uma aura muito carregada de tensão sexual que me impediam até de respirar dentro da normalidade.

Bella sorriu quando eu toquei seu rosto, procurando a boca molhada, que me recebeu com calor e entusiamos. A mesma boca soltou um grito de prazer no momento em que eu penetrei o corpo quente e úmido. As costas pálidas e bem desenhadas arquearam, enquanto ela tentava puxar ar para os pulmões, que reclamavam oxigênio a cada segundo.

Fiquei alguns bons segundos sem me mover, apenas para ter o prazer de sentir a umidade e a fervura que emanavam do corpo de Bella. Finalmente passei a me movimentar, muito lentamente e Bella apoiou os cotovelos sobre o colchão, buscando minha boca em um beijo sôfrego.

Percebi quando ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava meus ombros e cravava as unhas em minha pele. Deixei um grito escapar e busquei as mãos delicadas, entrelaçando nossos dedos sobre a cama.

Bella me beijou avidamente e eu decidi que era hora de aumentar o ritmo da penetração. Ela me acompanhou com destreza, permitindo que nossos corpos dançassem ao som do encaixe perfeito e dos sussurros e gritinhos que escapavam vez o outra dos lábios ressequidos.

Quase enlouqueci quando senti meu corpo estremecer dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo que a senti contrair seus músculos internos ao redor do meu membro e fui incapaz de conter um gemido que emergiu da garganta.

Ela sorriu e me beijou no pescoço, no exato momento que eu comecei a relaxar dentro dela,completamente saciado.

"Já disse que amo você?" Bella perguntou, arfando quando eu me retirei de dentro dela, a fim de jogar no lixo a camisinha usada.

"Muitas vezes," sibilei, voltando a me deitar sobre ela, beijando o colo desnudo delicadamente. "mas eu não me canso de escutar." completei, mordendo a pele sensível dos seios dela.

Bella soltou um gritinho e depois sussurrou:

"Eu te amo." me voltei para olhá-la, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos, que deveriam estar mais bagunçados do que nunca.

"Assim como eu te amo." eu sorri e em seguida a abracei, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, curtindo o som das respirações alteradas e o bater descompassado dos nossos corações.

**Bella's POV**

"_Preciso comentar o que acabou de acontecer?" Edward perguntou, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas nuas. Senti um arrepio acompanhar o traçado de fogo que os dedos longos deixavam em minha pele._

_"Hum.. acho que você poderia elogiar minha performance. Não foi fácil dançar daquele jeito para você." sibilei, corando de vergonha. Até agora não fazia ideia do que tinha dado em mim para agir daquele jeito._

_Edward gargalhou e depois ergueu o rosto para me fitar, seus lindos olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca._

_"Eu não tenho nem palavras para elogiar você, meu amor. Mas já que você insiste tanto, vamos tentar listar os elogios." murmurou, passando os dedos em meus cabelos. "Fabulosa, espetacular, maravilhosa, divina e muito, mas muito _safada_." sibilou, dando uma certa evidência à ultima palavra._

_Eu o encarei com falso ultraje e depois perguntei:_

_"Safada? Desde quando isso é elogio, Edward?" ele sorriu e passou o indicador em meu nariz, apertando a ponta com carinho. Fiz uma careta, enquanto ele gargalhava._

_"Depende do ponto de vista de cada um. No nosso caso, foi um prazer ver você agir como uma _safada_. Bella, o que foi aquela reboladinha? Eu quase morri de tanto tesão." suspirou e eu corei, lembrando do jeito como eu tinha me exibido para ele._

" _Acho que é um pouco tarde para você se envergonhar, amor." Edward comentou, provavelmente ao perceber meu rosto ruborizado._

_"Pura reação do meu corpo." falei, voltando a encostar minha cabeça no peito forte._

_Como era bom ficar assim, deitada sobre Edward, sentindo o corpo quente de encontro ao meu e poder inalar seu cheiro maravilhoso... Eu amava tudo naquele homem, cada pedacinho, cada imperfeição, cada _célula_ dele._

_Soltei um longo suspiro, brincando com os contornos da barriga definida, enquanto ele beijava minha cabeça com carinho._

_"Ainda preciso pedir desculpas pela atitude de Rosalie hoje cedo, Bella. Ela realmente não poderia ter falado daquele jeito com você." Edward sussurrou, muito sério, após algum tempo de silêncio agradável._

_"Não me importo com o que Rosalie pensa de mim, Edward. Ela não tem nada a ver comigo, a não ser pelo fato de ser sua irmã. Mas isso não dá a ela nenhum direito de meter o bedelho na nossa relação. Não se preocupe, amor. Tudo que ela falou eu relevei." murmurei, lembrando da conversa que tivera com Jacob._

_"Rosalie e eu tivemos uma discussão depois que você saiu." Edward comentou e eu me voltei para encará-lo, preocupada._

_N__ão queria que Edward tivesse desavenças com sua família._

_"Você não devia ter feito isso. Rosalie não queria brigar com você, ela queria brigar comigo."_

_"E qual foi a parte do '_você faz parte de mim'_, a Srta não entendeu?" Edward perguntou, acariciando meus lábios. Sorri, diante da declaração, e o abracei, beijando-o no pescoço._

_"Você é a coisa mais importante para mim, Bella. E as pessoas precisam entender que eu te amo e é com você que eu vou ficar. Até o tempo que você me quiser." confessou e eu não consegui evitar as lágrimas que começaram a brotar dos olhos._

_Edward sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cantos dos meus olhos, aparando as lágrimas que começaram a cair._

_"Pois eu lamento cortar seu barato, Cullen, mas você não vai ser livrar de mim tão cedo. Não te largo pelos próximos 80 anos." murmurei, tentando parar de chorar._

_Ele gargalhou e eu envolvi seu pescoço com os braços, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu._

_"Tem certeza que vai me aturar por longos e tenebrosos 80 anos?" Edward perguntou, me puxando para cima do seu corpo._

"N_ão garanto que aturarei você por oitenta anos, Edward, mas acho que posso aguentá-lo por uns setenta e nove anos e doze meses." ele sorriu e passou a acariciar minha nuca calmamente._

_E aquele carinho despretensioso já estava começando a me deixar ofegante._

_"Já disse que eu amo você?" foi a vez dele fazer a pergunta que eu sempre fazia._

_"Hoje? Nenhuma vez." respondi, enquanto ele beijava meu queixo._

_Edward traçou toda a curva do meu rosto com os lábios, me fazendo esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos._

_"Eu.." sussurrou, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. " ...amo..." sua boca agora beijava minha testa com carinho. "...você."_

_Edward encostou sua testa na minha e nós dois sorrimos, apreciando o lindo momento que estávamos vivendo Era bom demais ficar assim com ele._

_"Me beija logo, Edward. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." resmunguei, enquanto o sentia brincar com os lábios na ponta do meu nariz._

_"Desde quando você virou telepata, Bella?" perguntou e nem me deixou responder, pois sua boca cobriu a minha em um beijo longo e lento, totalmente provocador. Fechei meus braços em seu corpo e nós ficamos assim, perdidos na deliciosa sensação que o beijo nos proporcionava._

_"Edward! Bella! Estou em casa." a voz de Alice ecoou, vinda do andar de baixo, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo do colo de Edward, caindo no chão, completamente desesperada._

_Não estávamos mais sozinhos em casa._

[…]

* * *

**Brigada pelas reviews do capitulo anterior, adorei mesmo, vcs são demais! Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo, o próximo é bem legal tbm, porque vai rolar uma briguinha mto engraçado entre Bella e Edward, vcs não perdem por esperar, vem confusão na certa! :D**

**Não sei se rola aqui, mas caso alguém tenha alguma dúvida ou sugestão, sei lá, pode mandar as perguntas pelas reviews q eu vou passar a responder pra vcs, ok?! :D Minha forma de agradecer os coments maravilhosos de vcs que leem a Hell! :) **

**Próximo cap deve rolar pelo meio da semana, vou me programar pra que consiga isso! :)**

**Beso, besos**

**espero pelas reviews de vcs!**

**Té breve!**


	17. A birra

Hei pessoas! Nossa, demorei não? É, tenho dois motivos pra explicar meu sumiço: o primeiro foi que minha internet deu pau e eu fiquei alguns dias sem conectar e o segundo é a falta de tempo mesmo, minha facul não me deu trégua e nessas últimas semanas eu fiquei completamente abarrotada de coisas pra fazer. Mas essa semana eu já entro de férias e tudo vai melhorar, graças a Deus. Bom, deixa eu agradecer a todas as reviews q cês mandaram, a galera que favoritou a fic e me favoritou como autora, mto obrigada mesmo!

Agora chega de papo e vamos ao cap. Divirtam-se e boa leitura, pessoinhas!

té mais

Besos, besos

Cella

**

* * *

Capítulo 17- A birra.**

**Bella's POV  
**

_"Edward,sua família está em casa. OMG,minhas roupas estão lá embaixo espalhadas pelo chão." entrei em pânico, tentando me levantar,mas não consegui. Estava travada pelo choque._

_Edward se levantou da cama e me colocou em pé, me olhando sério._

_"Não adianta mais você ficar desse jeito, Bella. A essa hora todo mundo já deve ter percebido o que estava acontecendo entre nós." ele murmurou e eu corei, completamente envergonhada com a situação._

_"Vamos, é melhor nos trocarmos e enfrentarmos as pessoas." Edward encorajou, pegando sua bermuda, vestindo-a rapidamente._

_E foi aí que percebi que não tinha o que vestir._

_"Eu vou vestir o quê, Edward? Preciso ir pro meu quarto, eu preciso vestir uma roupa decente.." no momento em que ia terminar de falar, alguém bateu na porta, deixando minhas pernas tremendo de forma descontrolada._

_"Edward, abre essa porta! Eu sei que você e a Bella estão aí." Alice gritou, enquanto batia insistentemente na porta._

_"Já vai, Alice! Deixa de ser apressada." Edward resmungou, enquanto abria o guarda-roupa, pegando uma camisa preta. "Veste, Bella. É melhor do que ficar nua desse jeito." murmurou, me entregando a camisa._

_Vesti rapidamente, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo ao relembrar que estava só de calcinha por baixo da camisa. Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos, dando longos suspiros, antes de abrir a porta do quarto._

_Senti meu rosto arder ainda mais quando vi Alice na porta do quarto, carregando minhas roupas nas mãos. Engoli em seco ao ver o rosto de boneca sério demais. _

_O-oh, acho que estamos encrencados._

_"Alice, eu.." Edward tentou falar, mas Alice o interrompeu, jogando minhas roupas no braço do irmão, fuzilando-o com o olhar._

_"O que vocês têm na cabeça, hein? Desde quando brincam com o perigo desse jeito? Que falta de responsabilidade, Edward! Imagina se fosse Carlisle ou Esme quem encontrassem essas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Vocês estariam fudidos!" Alice sibilou, voltando os olhos para mim. _

_Ok, acho que a minha bunda começou a suar de tanto que estava nervosa. _

"_Alice, eu sinto muito, mas a culpa não é do Edward. Fui eu quem inventei isso tudo." expliquei, desviando o olhar do rosto miúdo e carrancudo. _

_Droga, mesmo me sentindo horrível com aquela situação, eu sabia que Alice estava certa, ela tinha razão em brigar com Edward e eu daquele jeito. Tinha sido vacilo demais armar aquele strip tease no meio da sala de estar. _

_"Os dois são culpados, Bella. Você por ser a_ mentora _e o Edward por ter aceitado. Mas é claro que ele iria aceitar, vocês dois parecem que nasceram com um fogo que nunca consegue ser apagado. Acham que eu ainda não tinha percebido o que tava rolando entre vocês? Só cego para não enxergar as faíscas que saem só de se tocarem." Alice esbravejou, fincando as mãozinhas delicadas na cintura. Ela agora parecia muito mais velha que Edward e eu, passando sermão daquele jeito. _

_"Alice, por favor, você não vai contar nada para ninguém, não é?" Edward perguntou e eu percebi os olhos escuros se voltarem para ele, lançando um brilho furioso._

_"E você acha que eu tenho cara de dedo duro, Edward? Dê graças a Deus que foi a sua maninha aqui que pegou vocês no flagra. Se fosse o Emmett era bem capaz dele espiar pela brecha da maçaneta e ainda tentar filmar o que vocês estavam fazendo." Alice sibilou, revirando os olhos, e eu não consegui conter a risada histérica que escapou da minha garganta. _

_Ela não estava falando sério sobre o Emmett e a onda de espiar pela fechadura, estava? OMG!_

_"Obrigada, Alice. Nós realmente estamos te devendo uma." murmurei, mais aliviada agora que sabia que ela não contaria nada._

_"É e eu vou cobrar, ouviu bem? Agora vê se vocês se mexam, porque o povo está para voltar para casa. Aconteceu uma coisa com a Rose." Alice explicou, nos deixando imediatamente curiosos. _

_"O que houve Alice?" Edward perguntou,tirando as palavras da minha boca._

_Alice levou as mãos à boca, tentando conter um risinho e depois murmurou:_

_"Rose foi achar de comer um doce que o cozinheiro do barco tinha preparado, só que no doce havia amendoim. A cara dela tá parecendo um balão de tão inchado." franzi o cenho sem entender o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra. Alice percebeu minha ignorância e tratou de explicar: "Rosalie é alérgica a amendoim, Bella."_

_Tentei conter a risada, mas não consegui, pois Edward estava rindo descontroladamente._

_"Aqui se faz..." Edward cantou e eu soltei uma risada alta._

_"Pois é, por isso o passeio de barco furou e o Emmett tá puto da vida porque não conseguiu fazer o mergulho." Alice suspirou, encostada na porta do quarto de Edward._

_"Eu posso até imaginar a cara do Emmett." Edward completou, me abraçando carinhosamente, completamente relaxado. Bom, por um lado aquele flagra tinha sido aliviante, pelo menos agora Alice sabia de tudo que se passava entre mim e o irmão dela._

_"É, é.. agora vocês dois tratem de colocar uma roupa decente, porque eles devem estar chegando. Eu já me livrei de todas as provas que incriminam vocês. A barra tá limpa lá embaixo." Alice sibilou, olhando para mim e Edward._

_"Nem sei como agradecer, Alice-" tentei começar, mas a baixinha me lançou outro olhar severo, matando a frase no meio do caminho._

_"Não quero agradecimentos com palavras, Bella. Eu vou arranjar uma forma de você e Edward me pagarem o favor que eu estou fazendo a vocês. Agora chega de papo e vai pro seu quarto trocar de roupa, você tá parecendo que acabou de sair de um cabaré." e ao dizer isso, franziu o nariz pequenino, me deixando roxa de vergonha. _

_Ok, agora eu já posso cavar um buraco e me enterrar, não posso?_

"_Você praticamente acertou, Alice. Precisava ver o_ showzinho _que a Bella deu..." Edward tentou brincar, mas Alice revirou os olhos e abanou as mãos no ar, impedindo-o de continuar._

_"Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Edward. Eu realmente não mereço ouvir isso." Alice sibilou, nervosinha, enquanto me puxava pra fora do quarto. _

_"O que você está fazendo, Alice?" perguntei, meio perdida._

_Edward estava parado na porta do quarto, nos observando, também sem entender nada do que Alice estava fazendo._

_" Estou tratando de garantir que você vai fazer o que eu disse. Vai logo trocar de roupa, Bella!" ela ordenou, abrindo a porta do meu quarto e me empurrando pra dentro._

_"Posso saber por que você está tão aborrecida?" perguntei, trancando a porta do meu quarto._

_"Quando ia me contar que você e o Edward já transavam, Bella? Poxa, pensei que fosse sua melhor amiga." Alice fez bico, meio contrariada. _

_Revirei os olhos, enquanto pegava um vestido dentro do guarda-roupas. Agora eu estava entendendo o motivo de tanto aborrecimento._

_"Eu ia contar.. _um dia, _Alice, eu juro. Mas isso é tudo muito novo para mim." tentei explicar, sem deixar meu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha. Falar sobre aquele assunto era constrangedor demais e Alice não estava fazendo questão alguma de atenuar essa saia-justa. "Se serve de consolo, você foi a _primeira _a saber."_

_Ao ouvir isso, a baixinha de cabelos espetados que eu chamava de amiga me lançou um olhar desconfiado, que logo desmoronou por causa do sorriso fraco que pintou seus lábios. Bom, ela já não estava tão aborrecida._

_"Jura?" Alice bateu os cílios, toda dengosa. _

"_Aham" _

_"Eu quero saber tudo, Bella." e a pulga voltou a dar o ar da sua graça. Meu Deus, como ela fazia isso, como conseguia sacolejar o corpo tão rápido daquele jeito? Aquilo estava me deixando tonta!_

_"Hum.." empurrei os ombros magros pra baixo, tentando fazer Alice parar de quicar ao meu redor. "Prometo contar a você, mas em outra hora, ok? Eu realmente não estou com clima para conversar sobre essas coisas."_

_Alice fez uma careta irritada, mas resolveu ceder._

_"Tá, tá bom. Mas eu não vou parar de te encher o saco até você me contar tudo, tá ouvindo?"_

_"Sim, senhora." revirei os olhos, meio cansada. _

_"Estamos combinadas então. Vou descer, daqui a pouco a Rosalie chega e o ataque de pelanca vai continuar. Como ela é exagerada." Alice bufou, fazendo um gesto com a mão, simulando uma jogada de cabelo pra trás. Aquele toco de gente sabia imitar com perfeição o jeito afetado da irmã mais velha._

_"Vou tomar um banho e desço em 10 minutos, ok?"_

_"Ok!" Alice concordou, rodopiando pra fora do quarto._

_Quando eu ia fechar a porta, ela se virou e perguntou:_

_"Doeu muito, Bella?"_

_"A gente fala sobre isso depois, Alice." sibilei, corada de vergonha._

_"Eu não vou esquecer, hein?" ela gritou e eu a ignorei, entrando no meu banheiro, tentando esquecer a vergonha que tinha sentido por causa daquela confusão toda._

[…]

_  
"Calma, Rosalie, você já tomou um antialérgico, portanto não há motivos para esse choro todo." Esme falou, assim que os Cullen entraram na casa._

_Eu estava ao lado de Edward, sentada no sofá, enquanto Alice mexia nos CDs, colocando um rock pesado.  
_  
_"Tia, nem adianta ficar falando desse jeito, a Rose não vai parar de chorar enquanto o rosto dela não desinchar." Emmett comentou, segurando Rosalie pela cintura._

_Realmente ela estava irreconhecível. O rosto de Rosalie mais parecia uma colméia, de tão inchado que estava. Além disso, havia manchas por toda a extensão do pescoço e do seu colo._

_Resumindo: ela estava_ horrível!

_"Leve-a para o quarto, Emmett, o remédio vai fazer efeito e logo ela vai dormir." Carlisle instruiu, ajudando Rosalie a andar. Os olhos da garota estavam muito inchados._

_"Uau!" exclamei, mais pra mim mesma do que pros outros. Mas parece que alguém havia ouvido._

_Rosalie se virou na minha direção e começou a bater o pé no chão, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Seus lábios mais pareciam daquelas mulheres que aplicam botox. Só que o dela parecia 100 vezes maior._

_"Calma, Rosalie, você vai ficar bem, o inchaço vai ceder em questão de horas." Carlisle garantiu, enquanto Emmett pegava a loira no colo, tentando acalmá-la, sem muito sucesso. Rosalie estava descontrolada, chorava e gritava coisas sem sentido_.

_E eu sabia que_ tudo _que ela tentava pronunciar se dirigia a mim._

_Assim que Emmett subiu para o quarto de Rosalie, Edward se voltou para Carlisle e perguntou:_

_"O que deu nela para comer doce com amendoim?"_

_"Você sabe como a Rose é tarada por doces. Ela nem se preocupou em saber do que a torta era feita. Em questão de minutos ela começou a inchar." Carlisle explicou e eu senti pena da irmã de Edward._

_Tá certo que tinha sido muito engraçado ver a carinha de boneca de porcelana mais parecendo um balão de festa infantil, mas devia ser horrível a sensação que ela estava sentindo._

_"Você precisava ver como a Rose inchou, Edward. Parecia que havia uma mangueirinha inflando o rosto dela. Foi hilário!" Alice sibilou, sentando no braço do sofá._

_"Já chega de piadinhas, Alice. Rose poderia ter morrido se não tivesse sido atendida imediatamente." Esme repreendeu, lançando um olhar duro em direção à sobrinha. _

_Alice abaixou a cabeça, fingindo arrependimento, e escorregou o rosto na minha direção, sussurrando em meu ouvido:_

"_Você perdeu a cena, Bella. Depois eu mostro o vídeo que o Emmett gravou no celular dele."_

_Me voltei para encará-la atônita e ela piscou, inocente. Céus, aquela família era completamente maluca!_

_"Está melhor, Bella?" Esme perguntou e eu rapidamente me virei pra encará-la, sem ter a menor noção do que ela estava falando._

_"Hã?"_

_"Ela está ótima, tia Esme, eu dei algumas aspirinas para ela e Bella passou a manhã inteira dormindo." Edward murmurou, apertando minha mão com força._

_"Sei muito bem o _tipo_ de aspirina que você deu para ela, Edward." Alice sussurrou e eu me enterrei no sofá, completamente corada._

_"Você falou alguma coisa, Alice?" Esme se virou, fitando a sobrinha._

_"Não tia, só estava perguntando para Bella se as aspirinas fizeram o efeito esperado." Alice sibilou, sem deixar de ser irônica.  
_

_Aquela pulga irritante era igualzinha a Emmett, perdia um amigo, mas não perdia a piada. Revirei os olhos e assim que Esme e Carlisle saíram da sala eu soquei o braço de Alice com força._

_"Você, hein? Não deixa passar uma."_

_"E você acha que ia perder a cara de pimentão que você faz toda vez que fica com vergonha. NUNCA!" Alice devolveu, caindo na gargalhada._

_"Vocês duas querem parar com essa briguinha ridícula?" Edward repreendeu, nos fitando de um jeito sério. "Alice, sua pulga infernal, para de ficar jogando indireta. Tia Esme não é tonta, vai que uma hora ela percebe. Bella, não dê ouvidos ao que essa tampa de garrafa fala. Ignore-a."_

_"Tampa de garrafa é a sua avó, Edward." Alice gritou, com raiva, pulando em cima de Edward._

_Soltei um suspiro entediado, enquanto os dois rolavam pelo sofá, com Alice tentando socar Edward de todas as formas. Mas pelo jeito que ele ria, ela estava era fazendo cócegas nele._

_"É, Bella Swan, olha onde você foi amarrar seu bode." sibilei, enquanto observava os dois se engalfinharem pelo sofá._

_"Cala a boca, Bella e me ajuda a deter a pulga atômica. Ela está possuída!" Edward gargalhou, enquanto Alice tentava acertar sua barriga._

_"Eu vou ajudar, sim, amor. Mas eu vou ajudar a Alice." sibilei e em seguida pulei sobre Edward, fazendo cócegas no abdômen liso._

_Ele gargalhou mais alto ainda, quase sem ar de tanto rir._

_"Isso é um complô. Quando eu me livrar de vocês vai ter!" Edward ameaçou, ofegante, cansado das risadas que escorriam pela boca escancarada._

_"Você não é de nada, Edward." Alice provocou, passando a ponta dos dedos no pescoço do irmão, deixando-o agitado e arrancando mais uma série de risos. "Tá perdendo para duas mulheres! Que patético!"_

_Nem bem Alice terminou de falar, já estava largada no sofá, com Edward no comando, prendendo-a contra o couro que revestia o estofado. _

_"Sua pulguinha, você mexeu com a pessoa errada. Prepare-se para sofrer." Edward me empurrou pro lado e passou a concentrar sua atenção na pequena encurralada sob seu corpo. Alice me lançou um olhar suplicante e logo depois seus olhos se fecharam e ela gargalhou, sentindo as mãos de Edward em sua barriga. _

_Sem esperar – e louca pra continuar na brincadeira – eu passei a ajudar Edward, segurando os bracinhos de Alice, não deixando chances pra que ela escapasse._

_"Sua vira casaca." Alice gritou, em meio as risadas._

_Fiz uma careta ao ouvi-la resmungar e, antes que me desse conta, Edward apertou a mão em meu pulso, me impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento. Tentei me livrar, já prevendo o que estava por vir, mas não consegui, já que no segundo seguinte eu me vi jogada no sofá de couro importado, com Alice envolvendo meus tornozelos em seus dedos finos e Edward subindo os quadris pelas minhas coxas, formando uma prisão em torno do meu tronco._

_"É isso aí, maninho, acaba com ela!" ouvi Alice sibilar, em êxtase. "Bella, você merece sofrer agora."  
_  
_De repente, eu senti um par de mãos subindo por debaixo do vestido, provocando contrações involuntárias nos músculos da minha barriga e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser jogar a cabeça pra trás e soltar o ar contido nos pulmões em forma de risadas descontroladas. Edward recurvou o corpo sobre o meu, aproveitando pra roçar os lábios no vão exposto do meu pescoço e eu senti que estava sufocando, enquanto era torturada com cócegas traiçoeiras. _

"_Eu. _Mato_. Vocês!" tentei soar ameaçadora, mas não dava pra manter um tom sério com gargalhadas soluçando garganta acima. _

_Não sei quanto tempo aguentei aquela sessão alucinada de risos e músculos cansados de tanto esforço físico involuntário, mas uma coisa eu tinha que admitir: era tão bom viver a vida daquele jeito. _

[…]

_Depois do almoço, Carlisle pediu para Emmett comprar mais anti alérgicos para Rosalie, que ainda não tinha desinchado completamente. A garota se recusava a sair do quarto e só fazia chorar e espernear. Edward foi com Emmett até a farmácia, enquanto Alice, Esme e Carlisle ficaram paparicando Rosalie, que mais parecia uma paciente em estado terminal, tamanho era o drama que fazia._

_Aproveitei a folga para caminhar um pouco na praia, precisava mesmo de um tempo a sós para mim._

_Sentei na areia e fiquei apreciando a brisa que soprava do mar, gostando de sentir o sol da tarde queimando minha pele, me aquecendo deliciosamente._

_"Duas vezes em um dia na minha praia? Você realmente gostou de mim, né, Bella?" a voz de Jacob ecoou nos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para encará-lo._

_"E desde quando essa praia tem dono, Jacob?" perguntei, sorrindo._

_"E aí? Ainda com problemas?" ele sentou ao meu lado, me encarando.  
_

_Sorri e balancei a cabeça, negando._

_"Sem problemas. Tô aqui só para relaxar um pouquinho." murmurei, jogando a cabeça levemente pra trás, absorvendo um pouco mais do calor gostoso do sol, já fraquinho._

_"Fico feliz que você esteja bem. E sua cunhada, parou de encher sua paciência?"_

_Gargalhei ao relembrar do rosto de balão de Rosalie e depois me virei para encarar Jacob._

_"Ela vai ficar fora do meu caminho por um tempo, no momento Rose está mais preocupada com o quanto o rosto perfeito dela está inchado." murmurei, ainda rindo._

_Jacob me encarou, surpreso, e depois perguntou:_

_"Não me diz que você socou a cara da garota até deixá-la desfigurada?" arregalei os olhos diante de suas palavras e fiz questão de lhe lançar um olhar cheio de_ falso _ultraje._

_"E você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?" sibilei, fazendo cara de santa. "Bem que eu já quis socar a cara daquela patricinha, mas dessa vez não tive culpa nenhuma. A idiota achou de comer um doce com amendoim e ela é alérgica a amendoim. Agora tá se sentindo a pior das criaturas tendo faniquito pela casa."_

_"Uau,eu queria ver como ela ficou." Jacob comentou e eu sorri, divertida.  
_  
_"Devo admitir que no primeiro momento eu fiquei com pena da coitada, afinal ela dá tanto valor aquele rosto, que realmente deve estar sofrendo. Mas se parar para pensar, eu achei muito bem feito, isso é para Rosalie aprender a não falar demais."  
_

_"Você não presta." Jacob murmurou e acabou levando um soco forte no braço._

_"Meu namorado vive falando isso."_

_"E falando nisso, onde ele está? Eu sempre vejo você sozinha. Acho que estou começando a acreditar que esse seu namorado é imaginário."_

_"Edward saiu para comprar anti alérgicos para irmã, por isso que resolvi dar um passeio pela praia. Ficar aturando o choramingar da Rosalie é um verdadeiro martírio."_

_Jacob gargalhou e depois se levantou, estendo a mão para mim._

_"Bom, já que você está aí sem fazer nada, que tal vir comigo aprender a surfar? Você já surfou alguma vez, Bella?" perguntou, me puxando com impulso quando eu segurei sua mão._

_"Serve o surf da internet?" perguntei, limpando a areia do meu vestido._

_"Engraçadinha." Jacob falou, me levando até um outro lado da praia. "Você vai gostar de surfar, Bells. É uma experiência muito bacana."  
_  
_Eu apenas sorri em resposta e voltei meus olhos para os surfistas que estavam pegando altas ondas no mar._

_"Uau, eles são bons, não?" comentei, admirada com as manobras que os caras faziam sobre as ondas grandes demais. "Você viu aquilo, Jake? Aquele cara é fera! Pode me ensinar a fazer aquilo?" me virei pra ele, super animada._

_"Bom, o Sam é profissional, Bells. E aquela manobra exige muita prática. Mas eu posso te ensinar a ficar em cima de uma prancha e enganar um pouco no mar. Serve?" piscou de um jeito engraçado, meio zombeteiro._

_"Se serve, Jake. Eu vou adorar aprender a surfar." exultei, enquanto observava Jacob de olho nos surfistas._

_"Você também ainda não me apresentou ao seu namorado." relembrei e com isso Jacob me lançou um olhar meio sem graça. "Onde ele está?"  
_

_Jacob apontou para o mar e depois sibilou:_

_"É aquele ali, Bella. Aquele que você acabou de elogiar. Sam é mesmo um máximo, não é?" sorriu, sem tirar os olhos do surfista que eu agora sabia que era o seu namorado._

_Fiquei boquiaberta ao observar o namorado de Jacob. Eu sabia que o meu mais novo amigo tinha um ótimo gosto. Sam era lindo, assim como Jake, e eles realmente formavam um belo casal._

_"E aí, vai ficar babando pelo seu namorado, ou vai me ensinar a surfar?" cutuquei e recebi uma gargalhada como resposta, enquanto sentia uma mão voar até meus cabelos, bagunçando-os._

_"Vamos lá, mocinha." Jacob me puxou, enquanto pegava a prancha enterrada na areia._

_Observei quando ele jogou a prancha na areia fofa e não protestei ao sentir as mãos firmes na minha cintura, me colocando em cima da prancha._

_"Primeira lição, mantenha as pernas um pouco separadas e os joelhos semi flexionados. Isso que vai manter você equilibrada sobre a prancha." Jacob murmurou e eu tentei me colocar na posição que ele indicara._

"_Ótimo, Bells. Vejo que você vai aprender rápido." elogiou e eu sorri, meio sem jeito._

_"Na areia é fácil, Jake. Quero ver quando for para o mar. Na certa vou cair várias vezes."_

_"Todo mundo_ leva caldo _uma vez na vida. Você não vai ser diferente, garota." brincou, voltando a bagunçar meus cabelos, como se estivesse acariciando a cabeça de um cãozinho._

_"Bella!" uma voz gritou atrás de mim, quando Jacob segurava a minha cintura, me ensinando como me movimentar em cima da prancha._

_Jacob se afastou e eu me virei para encarar Edward. Wow, por que ele estava tão transtornado? O rosto perfeito estava muito vermelho e os olhos pareciam querer fuzilar Jacob._

_"Oi, amor. Quero que você conheça Jacob, eu o conheci ontem." murmurei, me colocando ereta em cima da prancha. "Jake, esse é o meu namorado, Edward."_

_Jacob estendeu a mão para Edward, mas ele só o olhou, muito sério._

_"Como você some desse jeito, sem avisar para ninguém? Esme e Carlisle estão preocupados com você. Santa Monica não é Forks, Bella." Edward me encarou, ríspido._

_"Calma, Edward, eu estou bem, não está vendo? Além disso, eu não estou nem à 500 metros da sua casa. Acho que sou bem grandinha para sair, não é mesmo?" respondi, tentando evitar aborrecimentos._

_"Sei muito bem que você pode se cuidar, Bella, mas acho que você devia ter avisado. Não gosto quando desaparece desse jeito, ainda mais para se encontrar com _estranhos_." Edward resmungou, se voltando para olhar para Jacob, que estava ao meu lado, muito tranquilo._

_"Em primeiro lugar, Edward, você não é meu dono, em segundo lugar eu não saí para me encontrar com estranhos. E em terceiro lugar, Jacob é meu amigo e acho que você foi muito grosso com ele." sibilei, começando a perder a calma._

_Estava odiando esse ataque de ciúmes de Edward._

_"Amigo, Bella? Tá na cara que esse garoto tá dando em cima de você. Eu vi muito bem a maneira como ele estava segurando na sua cintura." murmurou, raivoso._

_Jacob gargalhou e isso só fez Edward bufar de ódio._

_"Não fale uma coisa que você não sabe, Edward. Além do mais, como você acha que eu poderia aceitar um garoto que desse em cima de mim, sabendo que eu estou nessa viagem por sua causa? Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisas dessas com você?" perguntei, magoada._

_Ele me encarou longamente e depois falou:_

_"Eu sei que você nunca faria isso, Bella. Mas não confio em tipos como o desse aí." olhou para Jacob, com ódio. "Eles estão aqui para seduzir garotas como você."_

_Foi a minha vez de rir, achando aquilo tudo irônico demais. Se Edward soubesse que Jacob não oferecia perigo nenhum a ele..._

_Jacob olhou para Edward e depois murmurou:_

_"Edward, não é? Deixa eu explicar uma coisa para você: Bella e eu somos apenas amigos, eu a acho uma garota incrível, mas é _só_ isso. Você não tem com o que se preocupar." Edward se voltou para encarar Jacob com uma expressão cínica._

_"E você acha que eu vou acreditar nesse seu papo furado? Se toca cara, sei muito bem das suas intenções com a Bella. Mas eu vou logo avisando: fica longe dela." Edward ameaçou, elevando o indicador até a altura do nariz de Jake. _

_Cansada demais daquele ataque de ciúmes sem sentido, eu decidi que era hora de colocar um basta no meu namorado._

_"Edward, cala a boca." rosnei, enquanto descia da prancha de surf._

_E foi aí que consegui fazer o impossível: _torci o pé na areia fofa_._

_"Ai!" gritei, caindo na areia, com as mãos no tornozelo, que imediatamente inchou._

_Jacob automaticamente se abaixou, tocando no meu pé._

_"Machucou, Bella?" perguntou, preocupado._

_"Ai, droga, eu acho que torci, Jacob." murmurei, já sabendo que Edward estava ao meu lado, olhando com cara de poucos amigos pra Jake._

_"Como você conseguiu essa façanha, Bella?" Jacob sorriu, apertando várias partes do meu pé. Edward bufava, tentando chamar minha atenção. "É melhor levar você para um hospital. Precisa ver se não quebrou." meu amigo comentou, tentando me pegar no colo._

_"Epa, vamos parar por aí, camarada. Eu faço isso. Meu tio é médico, ele vai saber o que fazer com a Bella." Edward sibilou, autoritário._

_Não pude deixar de achar graça do seu ciúme sem motivo._

_"Tudo bem, Edward." Jacob concordou, se afastando, enquanto Edward me pegava no colo. Percebi que meu pé já estava começando a inchar loucamente. _

Bem feito para você, Bella. Foi rir da cara da Rosalie, agoraseu pé é que está parecendo um balão. _- pensei, gargalhando, tentando ignorar a dor que estava sentindo._

_"Obrigada, Jake. A gente se vê por aí." falei, quando Edward já me levava de volta para casa._

_"Até mais, Bells. E melhoras." Jacob gritou, acenando para mim._

"Bells. _Quem deu o direito dele chamar você desse jeito?" Edward resmungou, irritado._

_"Eu dei o direito, Edward. Jake é meu amigo e ele pode me chamar do jeito que quiser." rosnei, com raiva. Já era hora de parar com aquele ciúme bobo. _

_"Sei muito bem o tipo de amizade que ele quer com você, Bella. Uma amizade bem colorida. Com direito a muita mão boba e conversas ao pé do ouvido." Edward grunhiu, caminhando pela praia, comigo nos braços._

_Meu pé estava me matando e eu já estava irritada demais._

_"Faz um favor para mim, Edward? Cala a boca e me leva logo para casa. Meu pé tá doendo demais e eu já não aguento mais você resmungando como um velho ranzinza no meu ouvido." explodi, sentindo meu pé latejar._

_"Ah, mas a pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco, meu amor. Não vou parar de falar até você me garantir que vai se afastar desse surfista metido a besta." Edward ameaçou e eu revirei os olhos, exasperada._

_"Eu não vou prometer nada, Edward. Jacob é meu amigo e você vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso." sibilei, ríspida, quando Edward já estava na porta da casa._

_"Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Bella. Com certeza vai ter que imobilizar esse seu lindo pezinho e vai ter que ficar de molho. Aí eu quero ver você fugir para ir se encontrar com o seu_ amigo. _Não vou tirar os olhos de você, meu amor." Edward sorriu e isso só fez com que eu bufasse de raiva._

_"Te odeio, Edward." rosnei, no momento que ele entrou na sala, me colocando no sofá._

_"Sei disso, amor." entortou os lábios naquele sorriso cínico que eu tanto odiava, enquanto colocava meu pé machucado em cima de uma almofada fofa. "Fica quieta agora que eu vou chamar Carlisle."  
_

_Fechei os olhos e sibilei, entredentes: "Se você pensa que vai mandar em mim está muito enganado, Cullen. Eu não aceito ordens de ninguém, muito menos de você." ouvi sua risada atrás de mim, enquanto ele subia as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar._

_"Pois então se acostume com isso, Bella. Agora quem manda aqui sou eu." sibilou calmamente e depois sumiu no andar de cima._

_Soquei o braço do sofá, irritada e com dor, já sentindo o latejar frenético na nuca._

_"Só você mesmo para se machucar da maneira mais absurda possível, Bella. Agora vai ter que ficar nas mãos do idiota do seu namorado. Muito bem feito para você."_

_De repente uma idéia atravessou minha mente aborrecida demais e eu sorri, maquiavélica.  
_  
"_Bom, já que você quer guerra, Cullen, terá guerra. Vamos ver até quando você aguenta ver sua namorada dando em cima de outro cara. Mesmo que esse cara seja _gay_, mas isso você não vai saber nunca. Não mandei mexer com Bella Swan, meu caro Edward Cullen." falei comigo mesma, já esquecendo a dor que estava massacrando meu pé._

_Agora Edward saberia com quem ele estava lidando. _

[...]

_Como Edward havia dito, eu tive que imobilizar o pé. Por sorte era só uma bota protetora, já que eu tinha sofrido apenas uma torção._

_"Vai ter que deixar o pé imobilizado por uma semana, Srta. Nada de fazer esforços, ouviu bem?" o médico que me atendera me alertara._

_Que grande notícia! Nada de poder surfar! Eu realmente estava amando as minhas férias._

_E aqui estava eu, sentada à beira da piscina, observando Alice, Edward e Emmett brincando de vôlei dentro d'água, morrendo de vontade de dar um mergulho.  
_  
_Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei para o lado. Pelo menos tinha alguém_ pior_ do que eu._

_Rosalie estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira, com um grande chapéu de palha na cabeça e óculos escuros gigantes. Seu rosto já tinha desinchado bastante, mas os lábios ainda estavam muito volumosos. Ela estava com uns fones no ouvido e a cabeça constantemente baixa. Rosalie não queria conversa com ninguém._

_Me virei para a piscina e dei de cara com Edward me encarando, seus cabelos molhados o deixavam ainda mais sexy. Mas eu estava com raiva demais para ficar apreciando sua beleza._

_"Que calor, hein, amor? Você precisa curtir a piscina, a água tá uma delicia." ele sibilou, cínico._

_"Cala a boca, Edward. Parte da culpa pelo meu acidente foi sua. Se você não tivesse enchido a minha paciência com aquele ataque de ciúmes, eu não estaria com essa maldita bota no pé." resmunguei e ele gargalhou, passando o dedo molhado pela minha coxa._

_"A bota não é desculpa para você cair na piscina, Bella. Você pode tirá-la enquanto toma banho." Edward lembrou, recostando o corpo na borda da piscina._

_"Acontece que eu não quero tomar banho agora, Edward. Não com você na piscina." murmurei, tentando ignorar a _tentação_._

_"Ainda com raiva de mim, amor? Não acredito que você vai brigar comigo por causa daquele surfista idiota." Edward empertigou a voz, imediatamente alterado._

_"Vou brigar com você por causa dele sim. Jacob é meu amigo, Edward. E você não tem o direito de tratar os meus amigos daquele jeito." emburrei a cara, furiosa. _

_Edward soltou um rosnado baixo e antes que eu percebesse, ergueu o corpo e sentou ao meu lado, puxando meu pé pra retirar a bota de proteção._

_"O que você está fazendo?" perguntei, tentando impedir que ele retirasse a bota._

_"Vou acabar com esse seu ataque de fúria, Bella. Já chega de ficar dando chilique por um motivo tão fútil. Você não é assim." Edward sibilou, me pegando no colo, para em seguida cair na piscina._

_Tremi ao sentir a água fria açoitando meu corpo e enterrei os dedos nos ombros descobertos de Edward. Emergi com ódio, socando-o no peito._

_"Quem mandou você fazer isso, Edward? Eu não queria entrar na piscina." gritei, antes dele me mergulhar novamente na água._

_"Eu quis fazer isso, Bella. O calor estava mexendo com os seus neurônios." gargalhou, enquanto me encostava na borda da piscina, colando o corpo no meu._

_Eu ofeguei quando senti que ele estava excitado, quase morrendo de vergonha._

_"Edward.. nós não estamos_ sozinhos_.." alertei, sentindo um bolo de constrangimento crescendo bem no meio da garganta. Observei o sorriso cínico surgindo nos lábios rosados e macios e tremi, de vergonha e também por excitação. Droga, por que Edward precisava ser tão gostoso daquele jeito? Que saco!_

_"Não me importo, amor. Não posso controlar o que sinto por você." sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do meu. Fechei os olhos e deixei escapar um suspiro forte, que logo foi sufocado pela boca gelada e molhada de Edward. _

_Meus braços ficaram flácidos e eu precisei envolver o pescoço de Edward, antes que escorregasse e me afogasse. Os lábios tenros plantavam beijos provocadores nos meus e eu comecei a me sentir zonza e com a mente nublada. A cabeça rodou quando ele passou a ponta da língua morna no meu lábio superior e foi aí que eu esqueci onde estava, esqueci até da minha raiva. O beijo de Edward sempre me deixava maluca.  
_  
_"Uau, de repente eu senti a piscina esquentar. Agora entendo o motivo. Bella está na área." Emmett gracejou, quebrando o clima e eu empurrei Edward pra longe com força, completamente atordoada e ofegante._

_"E aí, Edward, vai voltar ao jogo ou não?" Alice perguntou e Edward se voltou para irmã sorrindo._

_"Pausa para namorar, Alice." gritou e ela revirou os olhos._

_"Como se eu não soubesse." Alice respondeu, entediada._

_"Ei Bella, acha que vai poder ir ao passeio de barco conosco amanhã?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto carregava Alice como se ela fosse uma boneca, pra jogá-la em seguida dentro d'água. _

"_Claro que eu vou, Emmett. Não perco você mergulhando por nada nesse mundo." sibilei, enquanto corria os dedos pelo emaranhado molhado que cobria a cabeça de Edward._

_"É isso aí, Bella. Você vai ver o papai aqui dando show de mergulho." Emmett sorriu e Alice jogou a bola de vôlei na cabeça do primo. _

_"Para de falar mentira e vem jogar, Emm." Alice gritou, aborrecida._

_"EMM!" a voz aguda e irritante de Rosalie nos pegou de surpresa e Emmett apenas revirou os olhos._

_"Já vou, amor." gritou e depois se virou para mim e para Edward. "Meu Deus, será que eu não posso enfiar um balde de anti alérgicos na goela da Rose? Por que o rosto dela não desincha? Eu já tô perdendo a paciência." resmungou, enquanto saía da piscina._

_"O banho de piscina acalmou, amor?" Edward perguntou, quando voltamos a ficar a sós. O cara de pau ainda tinha a audácia de se esfregar em mim, só pra mostrar o quanto estava excitado. E droga, eu já estava começando a ficar excitada também._

_"Edward.. é melhor você parar com isso." sibilei,extremamente ofegante._

Pense na sua vingança, Bella. Pense na sua vingança. – _repeti mentalmente, tentando me concentrar._

_"Alice!" chamei, me afastando de Edward. "Você precisa conhecer um surfista amigo meu. Ele vai me ensinar a pegar onda." sorri, olhando de soslaio para Edward, que estava começando a ficar vermelho._

"Ia _ensinar, Bella. Nem ouse voltar a ver aquele idiota. Sou capaz de quebrar suas duas pernas." Edward rosnou, furioso_.

_Eu gargalhei e o encarei, desafiadora._

"Tente _fazer isso, Edward. Tente e você pode se considerar um homem morto."_ _sibilei, sorrindo e o encarando com a mais inocente das expressões._

"_Sério, Bella? Ah, que MARA! Eu quero aprender a surfar também._" _Alice sorriu, se aproximando de mim e de Edward._

_"Alice, me dá licença, eu quero conversar com a Bella." Edward resmungou e Alice fez uma careta, saindo de perto de nós. "Escuta aqui, Bella, se acha que vai ficar me fazendo de trouxa, andando pra lá e pra cá com o_ parafina man, _você está muito enganada_."

_"Já disse que você não é meu dono, Edward. Não interfira nas minhas amizades!"_

_"Tudo bem, então, assim que voltarmos para Forks, eu volto a falar com Jessica, tudo bom para você?" ameaçou e eu não me importei ao lhe dar uma bofetada no rosto._

_Emmett, Rosalie e Alice se viraram imediatamente para nos encarar._

_"Considere-se um homem solteiro, Edward." decretei, saindo da piscina, tentando não chorar._

_Edward saiu da piscina e me pegou no colo, entrando na casa e me jogando no sofá._

_"Me solta, Edward. Me solta!" gritei, tentando socá-lo em qualquer parte do corpo que lhe provocasse uma dor imensa._

_"Você é idiota ou o quê? Acha que eu faria isso com você, Bella?" perguntou e eu o encarei, ofegante._

_"Você já fez isso uma vez, Edward." resmunguei, sentindo os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas acumulando nos cantos.  
_  
"Nunca _fiz isso, Bella. E nunca vou fazer. Eu amo você, sua imbecil!" Edward me puxou pelos ombros de modo que nossos rostos ficassem muito próximos. Antes que eu pudesse processar os acontecimentos, ele me beijou. _

_Eu suspirei e me agarrei a ele, completamente atordoada. Sua boca estava faminta ao se mover contra a minha e logo eu comecei a sentir o fôlego faltar aos pulmões. _

_"Eita, vocês são o casal tapas e beijos. Socorro!" a voz de Alice nos pegou de surpresa e eu me afastei, inspirando em busca de ar._

_Alice nos lançou um olhar engraçado e sumiu cozinha adentro._

_Edward me levantou e me colocou sentada no sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos._  
_  
"Será que a gente pode parar de brigar, Bella? Pelo menos por hoje?" perguntou e eu suspirei, cansada._

_"Tudo bem."_

_"Mas eu vou te avisar que não vou tolerar você e aquele surfista.." Edward começou e eu fiz um gesto para que ele parasse._

_"Sem brigas por hoje, ok?" sibilei, beijando-o no ombro._

_Ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, me fitando intensamente._

_"Vou te levar para tomar banho, mocinha. Que tal aproveitar que tio Carlisle e tia Esme não estão em casa?" instigou, me lançando uma piscadela sexy._

_"Edward Cullen você é um safado." Alice respondeu por mim, novamente entrando na sala, dessa vez trazendo nas mãos uma jarra com suco._

_"Você não ouviu nada, Alice." Edward sibilou, subindo as escadas, comigo nos braços._

_"Não se preocupe, Alice. Não vai acontecer nada." murmurei, corada de vergonha._

_"Eu sei, Bella. Edward é puritano demais para fazer uma coisa dessas com a gente em casa. Mas se fosse o Emmett.. era bem capaz de rolar na sala mesmo."_

_Ufa, sorte é que o_ meu _Edward era certinho demais_.

[...]

_"Edward, você é o cara mais molenga que eu conheço!" Emmett gritou muito distante de nós. Estávamos na praia, indo à caminho do porto, onde iríamos pegar o barco para o passeio na orla._

_O dia anterior tinha passado tão rápido que quando eu dei por mim, já era hora de acordar para o novo dia. Era incrível como o tempo estava passando rápido._

_Edward estava me levando nas suas costas, já que eu mais parecia uma lesma andando com aquela maldita bota protetora no pé._

_"Experimenta levar 50 quilos nas costas para você ver!" Edward respondeu e eu lhe dei um tapa nos ombros._

_"Eu não peso 50, Edward. Peso 48 quilos!" resmunguei, aborrecida._

_Por um acaso ele estava me chamando de gorda?_

_"O que são dois quilos, amor?" Edward perguntou, me fitando por cima do ombro._

_"Dois quilos para uma mulher é muita coisa!" sibilei, aborrecida. "Agora cala a boca e anda mais rápido, se não é capaz de quando a gente chegar lá, eles já estarem voltando do passeio."_

_"Tá confortável aí atrás, Bella? Talvez você queira que eu te sirva um suco ou água, o que prefere?" gargalhei diante da ironia explícita e aproveitei pra beijar o alto da cabeça dele. _

"_Amor, você só está cumprindo o seu papel de namorado dedicado." sibilei e de repente avistei Jacob surfando. "Jacob, hei!" gritei, tentando acenar com um dos braços._

_Edward saiu correndo pela praia, me fazendo dar pulinhos nas suas costas._

_"Não vou deixar você falar com aquele garoto novamente, Bella!" gritou, ofegante, ultrapassando Emmett, Alice e Rosalie._

_Tentei ficar aborrecida com aquela atitude de Edward, mas não consegui. As risadas emergiram pela garganta e eu senti a barriga dolorida de tanto gargalhar. _  
_  
"__Pelo menos nós chegamos a tempo." Edward me colocou no chão quando nós chegamos ao porto._

"_Foi uma grande corrida, amor." sorri, enxugando sua testa, que estava pingando de suor; Edward estava sem fôlego. "Só que eu já disse que você não manda em mim. Vou falar com Jacob quando e na hora que eu quiser." sorri e ele bufou, afastando minha mão do seu rosto._

_"Veremos, Bella. Veremos." Edward rosnou e depois se virou para trás, ao perceber que o resto do pessoal tinha chegado._

_"Bella, você espetou a bunda do Edward para ele sair correndo daquele jeito?" Emmett perguntou e eu gargalhei, completamente corada._

_"Não, Emmett, Edward quis dar uma corrida e eu concordei." dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença._

_"E aí, Bella? Você viu os surfistas pegando altas ondas ali na praia?" Alice sorriu, se voltando para me encarar._

_"Claro que eu vi, Alice. Um daqueles surfistas é o meu amigo, Jacob. Quem sabe quando a gente voltar, não podemos ir lá bater um papo com ele?" comentei, ciente de que Edward estava prestando atenção na nossa conversa._

_Ele bufou e apenas me encarou, querendo me fuzilar com o olhar. Eu sorri, inocente e continuei a conversa com Alice._

_Rosalie, que já tinha voltado a sua forma habitual, revirou os olhos ao me ver conversando com Alice e colocou os óculos escuros, além dos fones de ouvidos. Aquela garota era realmente insuportável._

_"Bom,pessoal, tá todo mundo pronto pro passeio?" Carlisle surgiu de dentro de um iate maravilhoso e eu não pude deixar de ficar boquiaberta._

_Era_ aquilo _eles chamavam de barco? Para mim mais parecia um transatlântico._

_Ok, Bella, não exagera. Mas aquele iate podia ser chamado de_ tudo, menos _de barco_. _Era uma denominação muito simplória para uma embarcação tão chique como aquela._

_"Cadê a tia Esme?" Alice perguntou, correndo para abraçar Carlisle._

_"Já está lá no barco! É melhor vocês entrarem, Esme trouxe um estoque de comida. E tudo _sem_ amendoim." Carlisle piscou, beijando a testa de Alice._

_"Vem, Bella, vamos entrar logo no barco." Edward sibilou, me pegando no colo._

_"Edward, eu posso andar aqui, ok?" resmunguei, aborrecida, quando ele ignorou meu comentário._

_Ele estava querendo me provocar de todas as formas, mas eu não ia deixar que me dominasse._

_"Do jeito que você é distraída, é bem capaz de cair direto no mar." murmurou e eu lhe dei um tapa no peito, bufando de raiva._

_"Cala a boca, Edward!" _

_"Ajuda com a cunhadinha, primo?" Emmett perguntou, já do lado de dentro do iate._

_"É uma ótima idéia, Emmett!" Edward falou, me entregando ao primo, que me colocou dentro do iate._

_"Você é mesmo um molenga, Edward! A Bella pesa menos que uma pena." Emmett sibilou, me colocando no chão, enquanto eu arrumava o short e bata que usava, agora completamente amarrotados, de tanto passar de mão e mão. "Experimente levar a Rose nas costas," ele se virou para a namorada, para se certificar de que ela não estava ouvindo. "ela pesa o dobro da Bella. E ainda vive dizendo que está na dieta! Papo furado!" Emmett resmungou e eu ri, cada vez mais acostumada com o seu jeito leve e despojado de ser._

_"Se ela te pega falando isso.." Edward murmurou e Emmett fez um gesto para que ele ficasse calado._

_"Nem me fale isso. É bem capaz dela comer meu fígado inteirinho!" Emmett sorriu, enquanto Edward me colocava sentada em uma poltrona confortável._

_Alice se juntou a nós, trazendo nas mãos um copo de suco de laranja._

_"O que as três mexeriqueiras estão aprontando?" ela perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado._

_Rosalie percebeu que estava sozinha e gritou:_

_"EMM!"_

_"Vou contar uma coisa para vocês, eu devo amar muito essa mulher para poder aturá-la! Não é fácil!" revirou os olhos e fez uma careta engraçada. "Tô indo, amor!" _

_O iate começou a se movimentar e Alice saltou do meu lado correndo para a cabine do comandante, que era Carlisle._

_"Tio, posso pilotar?" ouvi Alice gritar, enquanto eu apreciava a brisa do mar que acariciava meu rosto, salpicando gotículas de água, me fazendo sorrir._

_Senti o braço de Edward me envolver pela cintura, enquanto ele me puxava para perto do seu corpo. Eu ainda estava aborrecida com ele, mas não conseguia resistir a um carinho._

_"Gostando do passeio, Bella?" perguntou, beijando meu rosto suavemente._

_"Muito." sorri, recostando meu corpo sobre o dele._

_"Assim que você se livrar dessa bota, nós voltamos para você praticar mergulho, tudo bem?" sugeriu, entrelaçando suas mãos nas minhas. _

_"Aham." balbuciei, deixando a calmaria do mar me contagiar. Aquilo era muito bom!_

_"Posso pedir uma coisa para você?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio pelo meu corpo inteiro._

_"O que?" sibilei, fechando os olhos._

_"Um beijinho, que tal?" ele fez com que eu me virasse para ele, seus olhos azuis estavam ainda mais azuis do que o normal. Pareciam quase transparentes. E continuavam lindos como sempre. _

_Eu sorri e lhe dei um selinho, arrancando um suspiro exasperado dos lábios rosados e um olhar carrancudo e contrariado. _

_"Só isso?" Edward perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, fingindo estar impaciente._

_"Você quer mais?"_

_"Muito mais, amor." murmurou, puxando a minha boca pra sua, dessa vez em um beijo mais longo e profundo. Aproveitei pra me deixar levar pela combinação brisa do mar, calor agradável e lábios sequiosos provocando os meus. Céus, aquilo era mesmo muito, _muito_ bom!_

_"Alguém avisa para esses dois que nós estamos em alto mar! Se eles tacarem fogo no barco, todos morremos!" Emmett gritou e eu me afastei de Edward, desconcertada._

_Era inevitável, eu sempre ficava sem graça com as piadinhas de Emmett e de Alice._

_"Emmett, deixa os dois namorarem!" Esme ralhou com o sobrinho, que já estava vestido com os trajes de mergulho._

_"Vai mergulhar com a gente, Edward?" Emmett perguntou, ajeitando o macacão, muito colado no corpo._

_Só aí eu percebi que o barco estava parado no meio do oceano._

_"Não, Emm. Prefiro ficar com a Bella." Edward sibilou, me beijando no rosto._

_"Você que sabe." Emmett falou, enquanto Esme o ajudava a colocar o cilindro de oxigênio nas costas._

_"Você vai sozinho?" perguntei._

_"Não, Alice e tio Carlisle vão comigo." Emmett respondeu, enquanto testava o equipamento de mergulho. _

_Alice surgiu devidamente vertida pra mergulhar e logo correu para pular dentro d'água._

_"Alice!" Esme gritou, desesperada. "Quantas vezes eu já disse para você não fazer isso? Nós estamos em alto mar!"_

_"Tia, relaxa! O mar tá tranquilo!" ela mergulhou mais uma vez, nadando graciosamente próximo ao barco._  
_  
"Volte para o barco, Alice! E coloque o equipamento agora!" Carlisle a chamou, aborrecido._

_Emmett estava sentado na escada do iate, enquanto calçava os pés de pato. Fiquei observando-os com admiração e uma pontada de inveja, louca de vontade de mergulhar com eles._

_Mais uma vez me amaldiçoei baixinho, por ser tão idiota e desastrada._

_Estava perdendo os melhores passeios das férias e de quebra tinha que aturar Edward, que estava mais ciumento do que nunca. _

[…]

**Edward's POV**

"Aaaaah! Eu quero mergulhar de novo, tio!" Alice tagarelava, enquanto nós desembarcávamos no porto.

"Tudo bem, Alice! Podemos repetir a dose antes de irmos embora, assim damos a chance de Bella participar." Carlisle sorriu e Bella ficou vermelha, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava com vergonha.

"Obrigada, Carlisle!" ela sorriu, enquanto eu a ajudava a descer do iate. Ela resmungou um pouco quando eu – sem querer – acertei seu pé.

"Está doendo, Bella?" perguntei, pegando-a no colo,já em terra firme.

"Um pouco." admitiu, meio sem graça.

Bella estava mais linda do que nunca. Seus cabelos refletiam a luz do sol, deixando a cor dos fios meio avermelhadas. Seus olhos estavam mais vívidos e nas maçãs do rosto havia um tom de rosa que conferiam a ela um ar de saúde. Ela estava maravilhosa.

"Já vamos voltar para casa, amor. Lá você vai poder descansar." sibilei e ela concordou, sorrindo, sem vontade.

"Bella!" ouvi a voz masculina chamando-a, me deixando imediatamente em alerta.

"Jake!" o rosto de Bella iluminou quando ela encarou aquele surfista idiota, esquecendo a dor que estava sentindo, fazendo com que eu bufasse de raiva.

Bella desceu do meu colo e , mancando, correu para abraçar Jacob, que a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

Eu lutei para não sair na porrada com aquele idiota que estava se aproveitando do abraço de Bella. Definitivamente eu não tinha vocação para corno manso.

"Oi!" Alice pulou na frente de Jacob, sorrindo para ele.

"Alice, esse aqui é o Jake, meu amigo surfista." Bella sibilou, sorrindo para Alice. "Jake, essa é a Alice, irmã do Edward."

"Olá." Jacob murmurou, apertando a mão de Alice.

Minha irmã deu um risinho e eu revirei os olhos, não suportando aquela cena toda. Só me faltava essa. Alice e Bella quase se pendurando no pescoço de Jacob, pedindo atenção.

"Quem é o _Go go boy havaiano_, Edward?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto Rosalie se colocava do meu lado, olhando para a cena dos três com interesse.

Eu sabia que ela não iria perder a oportunidade de me alfinetar.

"É um amigo da Bella, Emmett. Um tal de Jacob." sibilei, tentando aparentar indiferença.

"Uau, você tem certeza, maninho? Do jeito que ela sorri para ele, acho que é muito mais do que simples amizade." Rosalie falou e eu revirei os olhos, exasperado.

"Cala a boca, Rosalie." resmunguei, me afastando da cobra venenosa que eu chamava de irmã e tratei de ir atrás da Bella.

"Vamos embora, Bella." rosnei, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Me solta, Edward!" ela resmungou, se afastando de mim.

"Bella, ou você vai comigo para casa por bem, ou vai por mal." ameacei e ela me ignorou, voltando a conversar com Jacob e Alice, que também me ignoravam.

"Bom, você não quis vim comigo por bem, então vai vim por mal." murmurei, pegando-a no colo, jogando seu corpo por sobre o meu ombro, fazendo-a espernear e socar as minhas costas com raiva.

"Me solta, seu imbecil! Me solta!" Bella gritava, enquanto eu ignorava seus gritos.

"Edward!" Esme se aproximou de nós e eu apenas sorri, dando um tapinha na bunda de Bella, que bufou de raiva.

Todos observavam a cena atordoados, vendo Bella dando chilique, enquanto eu a carregava nos ombros.

"Não se preocupe, tia! É tudo brincadeirinha de namorado. Além do mais, tapinha de amor não dói." eu gargalhei, quando Bella rosnou, furiosa.

"Até mais _parafina_.. quer dizer, Jacob!" gritei, me afastando do porto.

"Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, Cullen!" Bella resmungou, tremendo de raiva.

"Eu avisei a você que não ia mais aturar essa sua amizade colorida demais com esse surfista imbecil."

"Você não é meu dono!" esbravejou, voltando a me socar nos ombros.

"Mas também não sou corno manso!" devolvi, começando a me aborrecer. "Agora fica quieta!"

"Eu juro que vou te socar, Cullen maldito." eu gargalhei ao vê-la tão descontrolada e aproveitei pra lhe dar outro tapa na bunda.

"Veremos amor, isso é o que nós veremos!"

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**A Bella daqui é ligeiramente diferente das que vocês estão acostumadas a encontrar por aí, não é? Ela não é babaquinha que suspira de amores pelo Edward, apesar de eu adorar quando isso acontece. A Bells dessa fic é a minha favorita, pq ela é birrentinha, chata e implicante e ainda se juntou a um Edward ainda mais birrento e implicante que ela, aí o pacote se completa. Ela é do tipo ame-a ou odei-a. Adorooo as brigas deles dois, me acabo de rir desse casal esquentadinho demais. **

**Gente, eu tava morrendo de saudades de aparecer por aqui e prometo, juro, assino promissória se for preciso, que não vou sumir mais, ok? sumi mesmo por necessidade, pq tava sem tempo nenhum mesmo. **

**Enfim.. o que vcs acharam desse cap? O que acham que vai rolar nos próximos?**

**Sejam boazinhas e me façam feliz me mandando reviews.. tô com saudade de ver meu email lotadinho com as opiniões de vcs! *_***

**Té mais, queridas!**

**Volto em breve!**

**=*****


	18. A volta

Olá amores! Desculpa pela demora, correria de fim de ano é horrível. Bom, como foi o Natal de vcs? Espero que tenha sido legal, pq o meu não foi mto legal, quer dizer, ele foi tranquilo, normal e meio chatinho, sabe? Mas tudo bem, acho que meu ano novo vai ser mais legalzinho, vou passar na praia. YAY! E o de vcs? Onde vão passar a virada do ano?

Bom, chega de papo e vamos ao cap de hj. Ele é um pouco curtinho e meio blé, mas aguentem firmes comigo, que o próximo é mais legal, eu prometo. Bella nesse cap tá insuportável e o Edward como sempre lindo e fofo, mas ainda cabeça dura como a Bella. Esses dois, viu? Adoro.

Well, curtam o cap e bom finzinho de ano pra vcs.

Besitos,

Cella

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18- A volta  
**

**Edward's POV  
**_  
_No dia seguinte ao episódio do porto, Bella não queria falar comigo.

Durante o café da manhã ela ficou o tempo todo calada, apenas respondia sim ou não cada vez que eu fazia uma pergunta. E aquilo já estava me deixando maluco.

"Bella, o que acha de darmos um passeio pela cidade?" perguntei, tentando mais uma vez puxar assunto com ela. Estávamos a sós na mesa do café.

Carlisle e Esme tinham saído, Alice estava tomando café com Rosalie no quarto e Emmett tinha ido correr na praia.

"Não." Bella respondeu secamente.

"Ainda vai ficar monossilábica comigo, Bella?" bufei de raiva, já cansado daquela birra toda.

"_Sim_" foi tudo que ela murmurou.

"Não tenho saco pra isso." sibilei exasperado.

Bella estava me cansando com aquele joguinho idiota,mas que merda já tinha dito que ela não iria mais ver aquele surfista imbecil e eu não iria voltar atrás.

Fui para sala, deixando-a sozinha na cozinha. Assim que me sentei no sofá, Emmett entrou em casa, me olhando com uma cara estranha.

"Eu preciso falar com você agora." ele sibilou, enquanto subia as escadas rumo ao seu quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei, seguindo-o.

"Você não vai acreditar na bomba que eu tenho pra contar." Emm murmurou, fechando a porta do quarto.

"Desembucha, Emmett!"

"O go go boy havaiano é frutinha, Edward!" sibilou gargalhando.

Eu o encarei, confuso, não entendo o que Emmett estava querendo dizer.

"Como assim, Emmett?"

"Como _como assim_, Edward? O tal Jacob é na verdade uma _Jacobina!_ Ou melhor é uma _Jacobicha_!" sua risada se tornou mais alta e eu pisquei seguidas vezes, tentando assimilar o que meu primo estava dizendo.

"Tá querendo dizer que o _parafina man_ é gay?" perguntei incrédulo.

"Com todas as letras. Ele é gay, bichona, queima ros.." Emmett começou a enumerar os adjetivos para descrever Jacob, mas eu o interrompi.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Eu vi o modo como ele abraçou Bella. Tava na cara que ele tava dando em cima dela!" argumentei e Emmett riu ainda mais.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Edward. Jacob joga em outro time. Eu o vi na praia aos beijos com um cara. Rapaz, que coisa nojenta era aquela!" ao falar, Emmett franziu o rosto em uma careta que mostrava bem sua opinião sobre o que vira.

Mas se Jacob era gay, então Bella...

"_Ela sabia_. Ela sabia disso o tempo todo!" gritei furioso.

"Do que você está falando? Da Bella? Mas é claro que ela sabia que a Coca era Fanta. Mulheres sacam isso na hora." Emmett confirmou ainda rindo. "Encare os fatos, meu primo: sua namoradinha quis brincar com a sua cara com essa história toda. E você caiu como um patinho."

A raiva subiu por todo meu corpo e eu senti meu rosto queimar.

"Eu vou _matar_ a Bella!" rosnei, já me dirigindo para fora do quarto.

"Calma, Edward! Vai com calma. Você pode muito bem _lucrar_ com essa história toda." Emmett sibilou e eu me voltei para encará-lo.

"Como, Emmett?"

"Finja que nada aconteceu, que você não sabe de nada. Deixe que Bella vá visitar a Jacobina. Seja indiferente a ela, Edward. Ela vai voltar rastejando aos seus pés." ele sorriu cínico e eu balancei a cabeça, aprovando a ideia.

"Finalmente uma ideia decente saiu dessa sua cabeça de vento, Emmett. Vou fazer exatamente isso e muito mais."

Emmett me olhou curioso e perguntou:

"Algo mais é? Conta aí, primo, o que você vai fazer?" me virei para a porta, já querendo sair do quarto.

"Infelizmente eu não posso, Emmett! Isso é assunto exclusivamente meu e da Bella." murmurei, antes de sair do quarto.

Ela iria pagar por brincar com a minha cara. E eu iria me divertir com a pequena vingança que já começava a ser bolada na minha mente.

Bella mal perdia por esperar.

[…]

**Bella's POV**

_Terminei de tomar meu café no momento que Edward e Emmett entraram na cozinha, rindo de alguma piada. Tentei me levantar, mas senti uma fisgada no pé e aquilo já me enervou profundamente. Eu odiava ter que usar aquele trambolho no pé e ainda por cima sentia uma dor tremenda. Revirei os olhos na segunda vez que tentei me levantar, mas a dor espetou novamente._

_Edward e Emmett estavam encostados no balcão da cozinha e olhavam para o mar, que estava mais azul e brilhante do que nunca. Respirei fundo, tentando conter a fúria que tinha tomado conta de mim, por eu ter que depender de Edward e depois chamei:_

_"Edward?" nem ele, nem Emmett se mexeram, os dois estavam conversando como se eu não estivesse presente na cozinha. "Edward!" sibilei, mais alto do que antes, então se ele não escutasse era porque estava surdo._

_Edward se virou para mim e perguntou:_

_"Voltou a falar comigo, Bella?" fechei os olhos contando até três, irritada com o tom de voz fingido._

_Eu estava com dor e queria ir pro meu quarto, descansar um pouco._

_"Será que você me levar pro quarto, por favor?" perguntei e apontei para o pé torcido. "Estou com dor."_

_Edward fez uma cara de triste, mas eu sabia que ele só estava tirando uma com a minha cara._

_"Você tá com dor no pezinho, amor? Que peninha."_

_Emmett observava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Eu odiava as piadinhas de Emmett e Edward estava fazendo de _tudo_ para atiçar o humor ácido do primo._

_"Só por favor, me leve pro quarto!" grunhi, quando ele fez com que eu levantasse da mesa, a dor espetou mais uma vez e eu tentei voltar a sentar, mas Edward me impediu._

_"Claro que eu levo, amor." murmurou, já querendo se movimentar._

_Eu o segurei, surpresa demais com sua atitude, e perguntei:_

_"Não vai me levar no colo?"_

_Edward fingiu surpresa e eu bufei de raiva. Sabia que ele estava tentando me punir por eu ter dado o gelo nele._

"_Levar você no colo, amor?" coçou queixo, considerando a ideia. Depois, Edward se virou para Emmett e perguntou: "Ei, pode me fazer um favor, primo?"_

_Quase que instantaneamente, Emmett pulou do nosso lado, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. _

"_Claro, primo, é só pedir."_

_"Leve a Bella pro quarto dela."_

_Revirei os olhos e soltei um grito de surpresa quando Emmett me pegou no colo, sorrindo para mim._

_"É pra já, Edward." Emmett concordou e eu lancei meu melhor olhar mortal na direção de Edward. Que merda ele era meu namorado, não Emmett._

_"Edward.." eu tentei, falar, mas ele apenas me encarou, cinicamente._

_"Adoraria levar você até o segundo andar, amor, mas eu realmente tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer. Vejo você mais tarde." sibilou e eu tentei gritar, quando o vi saindo da cozinha._

"_Até mais tarde, Bella. Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos." Edward murmurou e eu rosnei de raiva, enquanto Emmett subia as escadas rumo ao meu quarto._

_Olhei para trás e vi Edward saindo da casa. Era impressão minha ou havia algo estranho rolando por ali?_

_"Emmett, pra onde o Edward foi?" perguntei, quando Emmett me colocou no chão, já na porta do meu quarto._

_Emmett coçou a cabeça, pensativo e depois murmurou:_

_"Não sei, Bella. Edward apenas me disse que ia comprar algumas coisas no centro da cidade." estreitei os olhos, não acreditando em _uma_ palavra que o primo grandalhão de Edward tinha dito._

_Meu namorado estava aprontando das suas e eu ia descobrir o que era._

_"Tudo bem, Emm, obrigada por me trazer até aqui." agradeci meio a contra gosto. _

_Emmett sorriu e depois acenou com a cabeça,antes de murmurar:_

_"Foi um prazer, cunhadinha." sorri sem a menor vontade e depois escorreguei pra dentro do meu quarto. Me arrastei até a cama e me joguei no colchão, a dor no pé estava de matar._

_Havia alguma coisa estranha no ar e eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com Edward. Precisava descobrir o que ele estava aprontando, antes que aquele imbecil me passasse a perna._

[...]

_Edward passou o dia inteiro fora e isso só aumentou minhas desconfianças._

_Já era final de tarde quando a dor no meu pé finalmente cedeu e eu pude dar uma volta pela casa, para saber onde meu namorado fugitivo estava._

_A casa estava vazia, os raios laranja do sol que estava se pondo entravam pelas grandes janelas da sala, deixando um ar de mistério no ambiente. Desci as escadas bem devagar, com medo de ainda sentir alguma dor. _

_Durante o dia, Alice passou no meu quarto, para me dar alguns analgésicos. Além disso, Esme me trouxe uma compressa gelada que ajudou a aliviar a dor no tornozelo._

_Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto ia até a cozinha, procurar os moradores da casa._

_Não encontrei ninguém._

_Já ia voltar para a sala, quando vi pegadas de areia na porta da cozinha, que dava para a praia. Eles deveriam estar na praia, aproveitando o fim de tarde._

_Caminhei com grande dificuldade pela areia fofa, levando um tempo enorme para chegar até a beira do mar._

_Novamente não vi nenhum sinal dos Cullen._

_Resolvi_ _voltar para a casa, meio aborrecida por ter feito um esforço enorme e não encontrar ninguém, quando avistei uma toalha e uma cesta de frutas próximo à uma pedra enorme no alto da praia._

_De repente, vi os cabelos de Edward surgirem de trás da pedra e eu suspirei, aliviada. Era bom ver alguém conhecido._

_Andei lentamente até Edward e ele sorriu, assim que me viu._

_"Melhorou, amor?" perguntou, enquanto sentava na toalha estendida sobre a areia fina._

_A praia já estava começando a fica escura e deserta. Percebi que próximo ao grande rochedo havia uma fogueira que ainda não fora acesa._

_"O que.. o que você está fazendo?" questionei, olhando para a cesta com frutas, a fogueira e o um pequeno rádio nas mãos de Edward._

_Ele abriu um amplo sorriso e me fez sentar ao seu lado._

_"Surpresinha para você, amor." Edward sorriu, enquanto contemplava o mar. "Uma forma de nós fazermos as pazes. Não gostou?" perguntou, se virando para mim com uma expressão de hesitação._

_É claro que eu tinha gostado, eu só estava achando aquilo estranho demais. Ele tinha passado o dia inteiro sem falar comigo, agora estava querendo fazer as pazes comigo?_

Muito _estranho__._

_"Na boa, Edward, me diz o que você está aprontando?" virei para encará-lo e ele fingiu surpresa, o que me deu ainda mais certeza de que ele estava fazendo algo errado._

"_Será que eu não posso ser romântico com a minha namorada? Será que eu não posso fazer uma surpresa para ela?" murmurou, virando novamente para contemplar o mar._

_Suspirei em rendição, sabendo que ele não ia me contar o que estava aprontando._

_"Tudo bem, então. O que você tem em mente?"_

Edward abriu um amplo sorriso e me olhou de soslaio.

_"Eu pretendia fazer um lual, mas aí no meio do caminho lembrei que não sabia tocar nenhum instrumento musical." gargalhou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, sempre encantada com a sonoridade da risada de Edward. "Então eu peguei esse pequeno rádio e gravei um cd com umas músicas que tem tudo a ver com esse clima de praia. Vou acender uma fogueira, enquanto nós apreciamos a chegada da noite na praia. O que você acha?" perguntou, agora me encarando._

_Eu o olhei por um bom tempo e depois murmurei:_

_"Isso é ótimo! Mas vai ser só isso?"_

_"Você quer algo mais?"_

_"Bom, você disse que queria se reconciliar comigo.." desviei o olhar do dele e suspirei, enquanto fixava a visão nas ondas prateadas que banhavam a beirada da praia._

_Edward soltou uma outra risada sonora e me deitou sobre a toalha. Prendi o ar quando senti seu corpo cobrindo o meu._

_"E eu ainda ia chegar nessa parte, mas já que você resolveu apressar as coisas..." sibilou, antes de grudar a boca na minha._

_Senti a cabeça rodar e me agarrei aos seus ombros, quando senti a língua macia em minha boca._ _E de_ _repente, ele se afastou, já saindo de cima de mim._

_"Ops, acho que fui com muita sede ao pote." Edward sorriu e ergueu os olhos para fitar o céu que começava a ser tomado pelas estrelas._

_"Acho que posso perdoar esse seu pequeno lapso." sibilei e cruzei as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto ouvia o barulho das ondas quebrando na praia à minha frente._

_"Obrigado." murmurou e ergueu o corpo à procura do rádio. A música calma e suave penetrou nos meus ouvidos e eu sorri, começando a gostar da ideia de Edward sobre o lual._

_"Quem canta?" me voltei para ele, enquanto escutava a melodia da música._

_"Jason Mraz. O nome da música é _I'm yours_."_

_"Uau, a música é linda. Bela escolha a sua."_

_"Obrigado. Que bom que você gostou." Edward sibilou e passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, traçando cada canto da minha face._

_Eu fechei os olhos quando senti a boca encostada em meu ouvido, sua respiração quente bem junto ao meu pescoço._

_"Já sei de tudo, amor. Seu joguinho acabou." sussurrou e eu senti meu corpo retesar, tentando entender a que ele se referia._

"_D-do que você está falando?" perguntei, tentando me levantar. Edward pulou em cima de mim, prendendo minhas pernas nas as suas._

_"Sei que Jacob é _gay_, Bella. E que você me fez de trouxa, sabendo que eu estava com ciúmes." murmurou e eu senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto._

_Como ele tinha descoberto o segredo de Jake?_

_"Edward.. eu.." tentei falar, mas ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, me calando._

_"Quietinha, amor. Agora é hora de ficar calada. Quem vai falar aqui sou eu." sibilou e eu engoli em seco, sabendo que estava ferrada._

_Edward ia querer vingança._

_"Por que você quis me fazer de idiota, Bella? O que foi que eu fiz para você agir daquele jeito? Você se jogava para o _parafina man_ e sabia que eu odiava quando fazia isso. Eu agia como um imbecil na frente de todo mundo e você estava se divertindo às minhas custas. E isso não foi muito legal." rosnou, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo meu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço. _

_Estremeci com a carícia despreocupada._

_"Edward.. eu não.. e-eu juro q-que n-não.." gaguejei, meio descontrolada._

_Droga, só Deus sabia o quanto eu odiava ser pega em flagrante._

"_Bom, resolvi dar uma colher de chá para você. Por isso, nós vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas como uma condição: você vai ter que me prometer que _nunca_ mais vais mentir desse jeito para mim. Você promete?" Edward perguntou, roçando o seu corpo no meu._

_Quase coloquei meu coração para fora quando percebi que ele estava excitado. Eu sabia que ele ia usar _aquele_ tipo de vingança._

_"P-prometo."_

_Edward abriu um amplo sorriso e depois murmurou:_

_"Ótimo." passou os lábios pela curva do meu pescoço, depositando pequenos beijos na minha pele, que começou a pegar fogo assim que sentiu seu toque. "Tem mais uma coisinha." sussurrou, sem parar de me beijar._

_"O-o quê?" arfei, cerrando os olhos e prendendo os lábios entre os dentes na tentativa de conter os gemidos que pareciam dispostos a romper garganta acima. _

"_De hoje em diante, você vai ter que fazer exatamente o que eu mandar. E essa regra começa a valer agora." Edward decretou e eu o empurrei com força pra longe de mim._

_"Como é que é?" perguntei enervada._

_"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Caso você não faça o que eu mandar, juro que nunca mais toco em nenhuma parte do seu corpo. É pegar ou largar, meu amor." Edward sorriu cínico e eu bufei de ódio._

_Calma, Bella. Mantenha a calma._

_Eu não poderia perder a paciência, estava machucada e ia acabar me ferrando ainda mais._

_Aquela era hora de agir com frieza._

_"Eu largo, Edward." murmurei, fitando-o com determinação._

_"Como?" quase soltei uma risada ao ver as sobrancelhas unidas em sinal claro de confusão._

_Esbocei um mero sorriso discreto e passei as mãos pelo seu pescoço, acariciando-o lentamente._

_"Já disse que não recebo ordens de ninguém, Edward. E não vai ser agora que eu vou começar a ir contra meus princípios."sibilei, brincando com seus cabelos, provocando arrepios em sua nuca._

_"Quer dizer então que você vai aceitar viver sem que eu toque em você?" perguntou e eu sorri cinicamente._

_"Posso muito bem viver sem isso, Edward."garanti, enquanto descia as mãos pelas suas costas._

_A excitação de Edward se tornou mais evidente contra as minhas coxas e eu lutei para manter a calma. Ele tentou se afastar, visivelmente contrariado, mas eu o impedi._

_"_Você_ não pode tocar em mim, mas _eu_ posso tocar em você." sibilei, antes de beijá-lo vorazmente._

_A boca de Edward se moveu contra a minha com uma fúria devastadora, nossas línguas brincando, enquanto eu o puxava para mais perto, tomando cuidado para não deixar que ele tocasse em nenhuma parte do meu corpo, mesmo ele estando sobre mim._

_Quando Edward tentou passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas, eu lhe dei um tapa na mão, o que provocou a interrupção do beijo._

_"Sem tocar, Edward." lembrei e ele se afastou de mim, para sentar ao meu lado._

_"É incrível, como sempre reverte as situações ao seu favor, não é mesmo, Bella?" Edward murmurou, se levantando, enquanto recolhia a cesta de frutas intactas e o rádio._

_Eu gargalhei, ainda sentada, e depois murmurei:_

_"Isso é saber jogar, Edward. Você não sabe jogar com as cartas que tem. Precisa aprender muito antes de tentar passar a perna em mim, meu querido."_

_Edward bufou de raiva e me puxou, me colocando de pé. Eu gargalhei ao vê-lo puxar a toalha que estava estendida na praia, com força, jogando areia por todo seu corpo._

_"Você irritante, Bella." resmungou, enquanto me entregava a cesta de frutas, para poder me pegar no colo._

"_Eu sei disso, Edward. Foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim." sibilei, beijando-o com carinho no rosto._

_"Realmente deveria fazer você pagar por tudo que fez comigo," rosnou, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta pra casa. "mas eu sou idiota demais para manter minhas mãos longe de você."_

_Abri um amplo sorriso e beijei a curva do seu pescoço, até que ele gargalhasse, me apertando contra seu peito._

_"Sei que sou irresistível, meu amor." murmurei e ele fez uma careta, que só me fez gargalhar ainda mais._

_"Eu ainda pego você de jeito, Swan." sussurrou, já na entrada da casa dos Cullen._

_Bocejei, fingindo um tédio que eu não sentia._

_"Hum.. você disse alguma coisa sobre me pegar de jeito, não foi?" perguntei e Edward revirou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. "Pois é, eu tô esperando por isso há muito tempo. Vai demorar muito, Cullen?"_

_Edward me colocou no chão rapidamente, assim que nós chegamos na porta da casa e antes que eu pudesse pensar, me encostou no muro próximo à piscina, me beijando com uma fome jamais vista._

_Então ele ficava assim quando provocado?_

_Nossos corpos colocaram um ao outro, enquanto nossas mãos brincavam, explorando cada canto que provocava alguma reação em nossas peles._

_De repente, a luz da varanda acendeu e Edward se separou de mim bruscamente, me deixando completamente tonta._

_"Eita, tia, eu acabei jogando água no amasso da Bella e do Edward." Emmett gritou, olhando para dentro da casa._

_Senti meu corpo inteiro corar e pulei para o lado de Edward, tremendo de vergonha._

_Ah, porra! Sempre tinha um para acabar com o melhor da festa._

_"Desculpa aí, primo. Eu só acendi a luz para procurar um brinco da tia Esme. Vou apagar de novo. Podem continuar de onde pararam. Bella, sua mão tava na bunda do Edward e a sua, primo, tava dentro da blusa da Bella. Bom amasso para vocês." arregalei os olhos ao ouvir Emmett dizer isso._

_Onde eu poderia me enterrar naquela hora?_

_"Cala a boca, Emmett!" Edward gritou enervado._

_Pelo que dava para perceber, até Edward estava com vergonha._

_"Desculpa de novo, primo. Não tá mais aqui quem empatou." Emmett desligou a luz e saiu da varanda, me deixando novamente a sós com Edward._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sem clima nenhum para continuar o que estava fazendo._

"_Acho que por hoje é só, não é?" Edward perguntou meio desconcertado._

_"Hum.. é melhor mesmo." concordei, soltando alguns longos suspiros. "Me leva pro quarto?"_

_"Vamos lá." Edward sorriu, me pegando no colo._

_"Sabe, carregando você desse jeito fica parecendo que somos recém casados, não é?" Edward comentou, enquanto entrava na casa, que agora estava silenciosa._

_"Aham. A única diferença é que você ia ser um noivo que não passaria a lua de mel com a noiva." sibilei e ele fez uma careta de desagrado._

_"É verdade. Mas a minha hora um dia ia chegar, não ia?" perguntou, subindo as escadas._

_Eu apertei suas bochechas gentilmente e sorri ao vê-lo resmungar._

_"Quem sabe? Dizem que o sol um dia brilha pra todos. É só esperar." falei, quando ele me colocou na porta do quarto._

_"Você seria tão má comigo desse jeito?"_

_"Hum.. acho que sim." respondi e ele me encarou, tentando me tocar, mas eu o afastei, sorrindo cinicamente._

"_Sem tocar, lembra? Boa noite, Edward." murmurei e ele revirou os olhos, exasperado._

_"Vai continuar com isso até quando, Bella?"_

"_Foi você quem inventou essa palhaçada, Edward. Agora aguente! Tenha uma boa noite." sibilei, fechando a porta do quarto na sua cara._

_Ouvi Edward bufar de ódio, mas eu estava me divertindo com aquilo tudo._

_"Você ainda vai me pagar, Bella Swan!" gargalhei ao ouvi-lo rosnar do outro lado da porta._

_"Vou esperar sentada, Edward Cullen." murmurei e depois me afastei da porta, ouvindo-o resmungar como um velho maluco._

_Se dependesse de mim, Edward iria ficar resmungando a noite inteira na minha porta, para aprender a não querer me controlar._

[...]

_O resto das nossas férias passou rápido demais._

_Edward e eu não brigamos mais, mas ainda assim havia alguma coisa no ar, algo que não nos deixava voltar a ser o que nós éramos antes._

_Quase não fizemos programas juntos, sempre ficávamos com Alice, Emmett e Rosalie, que tinha aceitado dividir comigo o mesmo ar que ela respirava, mesmo ainda não me dirigindo à palavra._

_Eu sentia falta de ter um momento a sós com Edward, mas não reclamava. E aparentemente ele ainda estava levando a sério aquela coisa idiota de não me tocar, mesmo sabendo que eu não tiver mais nenhum encontro com Jake._

_Desde aquele dia na praia que Edward não me beijava com mais intensidade. Eram apenas beijinhos suaves e abraços gentis. E eu sentia falta dos nossos amassos, da forma como ficávamos sem fôlego com beijos apaixonados._

_Os dias na Califórnia foram legais, mas não resolveram muita coisa relacionada ao meu namoro com Edward. A situação pareceu piorar, agora mais parecíamos amigos do que namorados._

_Ninguém percebia isso, acho que nem Edward percebia, mas eu sabia que estávamos estremecidos._

_No último dia antes da viagem de volta, resolvi visitar Jake, para me despedir._

_Já tinha retirado a maldita bota protetora do pé há 5 dias e por isso não precisei dar explicações para Edward sobre pra onde eu iria, apenas escapei da casa em um momento que ele estava distraído, brincando na piscina com Emmett, Alice e Rosalie._

_Encontrei Jake depois de procurá-lo por meia hora._

_"Jake!" _

"_Bells!" Jacob sorriu, correndo na minha direção, claramente feliz em me ver._

_"Vim aqui me despedir. Volto para casa amanhã cedo." sibilei e ele me encarou, fazendo uma careta.  
_

"_Vou sentir sua falta, Bells."_

_"Vou sentir sua falta também, Jake." murmurei e o abracei. _

_Era uma pena que nós morássemos tão longe um do outro._

_Jacob se afastou de mim e me encarou._

_"Você está com algum problema, Bells? Por que está chorando?" perguntou e eu soltei um longo suspiro, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos._

_"Acho.. acho que meu namoro com Edward está por um fio, Jake." sibilei, desviando o olhar para o mar._

_Eu tinha tantos planos para aquela viagem e não consegui realizar metade deles. Sabia que grande parte disso ter acontecido era culpa minha, culpa da minha cabeça dura._

_"Por que você diz isso, Bella?"_

_"E-eu não sei, mas sinto que há alguma coisa errada. Nós estamos parecendo dois amigos que se beijam na boca. Nada mais do que isso."_

"_E você quer que o seu namoro termine?" Jacob perguntou e eu me voltei para encará-lo._

_"Claro que não, e-eu-" comecei, mas ele me interrompeu._

_"Então vá à luta. Vá recuperar seu namorado."_

_"Obrigada pela força, Jake." ele me abraçou, afagando meus cabelos._

_"Eu adoro você, Bells. E sei o quanto ama o seu namorado. Por isso quero ver você feliz. Anda, vai atrás dele." Jacob incentivou, o que me fez gargalhar._

_"Eu vou, Jake." gritei, já correndo de volta para casa. "Ei, amo você!" sibilei, me voltando para ele._

_"Também amo você, Bells. Vou sentir sua falta." Jacob devolveu, quando eu já estava há alguns bons metros de distância._

_"Não tanto quanto eu vou sentir a sua." suspirei e depois corri para casa, temendo cair no choro novamente._

_Eu odiava aquele tipo de despedida._

_Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para a piscina, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Entrei na sala e logo avistei Edward, que estava andando de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto._

_"Bella! Onde você estava?" perguntou, se aproximando de mim._

_"Fui dar uma volta na praia, Edward. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_"Aconteceu sim. Carlisle foi chamado no hospital às pressas e nós vamos ter que voltar imediatamente para Forks. Suas malas já estão prontas?" ao ouvir aquilo, eu encolhi os ombros, derrotada._

_Aquela noticia foi como um balde de água fria nos meus planos. Mais uma vez eu teria que adiar a minha reconciliação com Edward._

_"Estão arrumadas, Edward." murmurei meio sem vontade._

_"Ótimo, então é melhor você se arrumar, partiremos em uma hora." Edward sibilou e eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de concordância, já me dirigindo às escadas._

_Edward me segurou, fazendo com que eu me voltasse para encará-lo._

_"Algum problema, amor?"_

_"Problema nenhum, Edward." respondi, antes de me afastar e seguir para o meu quarto. Ele não precisava saber da confusão que tomava conta da minha cabeça._

_Assim que chegássemos em Forks, eu teria uma conversa definitiva com Edward._

[...]

_A viagem de volta a Forks foi cansativa demais, eu ainda não tinha superado o meu trauma de aviões._

_Esme me deu alguns calmantes e eu fiquei em um estado de letargia, mas não consegui relaxar._

_Ao desembarcamos em Port Angeles minha cabeça estava estourando e tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho quente e cair na cama. Levei um susto ao ver Charlie me esperando no aeroporto, mas não pude deixar de ficar feliz. Eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu pai._

_"Bella, que saudades querida!" Charlie murmurou, me abraçando._

_"Eu também senti a sua falta, pai!"_

_"Como foi a viagem?" perguntou, pegando as minhas malas._

_"Muito boa, pai. Santa Monica é linda!" sorri meio sem vontade._

_"Que bom, querida. Agora podemos ir para casa?" _

"_Claro que podemos, mas antes vou me despedir de Edward." respondi e fui ao encontro de Edward, que estava conversando com Alice._

_Olhei para trás e vi Charlie indo falar com Carlisle e Esme._

_"Eu vou para casa, Edward. Obrigada pela viagem. A gente se vê amanhã na aula."_

_"Claro,amor. Até amanhã, então." ele sorriu e me beijou brevemente nos lábios, apenas um toque suave._

_Eu o olhei, meio decepcionada, mas resolvi evitar uma cena. Edward já não era o mesmo comigo e nem sequer se dava conta disso._

"_Até amanhã, Alice." acenei sem vontade._

_"Tchau, amiga. A gente conversa mais amanhã." ela sorriu e correu pra me abraçar. _

_Virei de costas e segui em direção onde Charlie estava me esperando. Dei uma última olhada para Edward e percebi que ele me encarava, com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar._

_Soltei um longo suspiro e depois fui até Charlie, louca de vontade de ir para casa._

[...]

_Não dormi a noite inteira, ainda tentando me acostumar com o fuso horário, estava totalmente adaptada com o horário da Califórnia, que era diferente do de Washington._

_Quando finalmente peguei no sono, sonhei com Edward, o que não ajudou a melhorar meu estado de espírito._

_Acordei chorando, completamente exausta emocionalmente._

_Levantei ao perceber que já era hora de ir para aula e me arrastei até o banheiro, sem nenhuma vontade. Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei, para em seguida descer para tomar café. Charlie já tinha saído para o trabalho e eu tomei um copo de leite sem o menor apetite. Dei uma olhada no clima frio e cinzento de Forks e senti saudades do sol da Califórnia._

_Peguei às chaves da minha picape, sabendo que provavelmente Edward não viria me buscar._

_Assim que saí de casa ouvi o barulho do seu novo carro, o mesmo Volvo prata de antes, parar em frente à minha casa._

_Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo._

_"__Achei que você não viria me buscar." murmurei, entrando no carro._

_"Por que você achou isso?" ele me encarou confuso, antes de baixar o rosto e me beijar._

_"Não sei."_

_Edward me olhou por alguns minutos e depois se afastou, ligando o carro. O beijo tinha sido esquecido e eu não pude deixar de ficar magoada._

_O caminho até a escola foi feito em silêncio._

_Assim que Edward estacionou o carro, eu saí, pegando meus livros e caminhando para dentro do prédio._

_"Bella! Espera!" Edward gritou, correndo atrás de mim._

_"Algum problema, Edward? Eu preciso ver meus novos horários. Depois do recesso houve mudanças. Preciso saber em que horário eu fui encaixada."_

_"Você tem aula comigo agora, Bella. Aqui está o seu horário." ele murmurou, me entregando uma folha de papel._

_"Obrigada."  
_

"_Tá acontecendo alguma coisa com você, Bella?" Edward perguntou, enquanto nós andávamos lentamente pelos corredores, sendo observados pela multidão._

_Eu realmente não tinha sentido falta dessa parte da escola._

_"Problema algum, Edward." menti, enquanto fitava fixamente a porta do meu armário._

_"Você está estranha." comentou e eu revirei os olhos, exasperada._

_Mas era claro que eu estava estranha, meu namorado estava me dando o maior gelo. Como eu não poderia ficar estranha?_

N_ão falei nada e Edward me encostou no armário e sem dizer uma palavra, me beijou com vontade, sua língua se enroscando na minha, me fazendo gemer de surpresa. Minhas mãos envolveram seu pescoço e eu correspondi ao beijo com vontade. Ele se afastou, interrompendo o beijo bruscamente, sorrindo para mim._

_"Assim está bem melhor. Essa é a Bella que eu conheço." murmurou e eu corei vergonhosamente._

_"Engraçadinho." resmunguei, ignorando-o, ainda sentindo o efeito do seu beijo em meu corpo._

_Minha vontade era de socar a cara dele, mas eu não fiz isso, porque no fundo sabia que tinha adorado o beijo. Eu estava sedenta por mais beijos como aquele._

_E parecia que eu não era a única que tinha gostado da cena. Todo mundo a nossa volta tinha se virado para nos observar._

_Soltei uma série de palavrões e peguei meus livros, já seguindo para a sala, mantendo minha cabeça o mais baixa possível._

_Depois de alguns segundos me toquei que Edward não estava me acompanhando._

_Me virei de costas e vi que ele estava abaixado, recolhendo os livros de uma garota. Observei a menina e percebi que não a conhecia. Ela era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos muito pretos e olhos verdes, o que conferia ao seu rosto um ar exótico._

_Percebi que ela e Edward estavam conversando e passei a observá-los com um interesse ainda maior._

Quem_ era aquela garota?_

_Edward devolveu os livros da desconhecida e ela entrou em uma sala, acenando para ele._

_Até aí não achei nada estranho._

_Tentei ignorar o ciúme que tinha espetado o meu coração e esperei que Edward viesse ao meu encontro._

_"Quem era a garota, Edward? Eu acho que não a conheço." comentei, tentando fingir um desinteresse que eu _não_ sentia._

_"Ah, é a Cath, quer dizer, a Catherine. Ela é aluna nova. Veio da Inglaterra." murmurou, enquanto nós seguíamos para a nossa sala._

_"Inglaterra? Que interessante."_

_"É, eu quase a machuquei. Nos esbarramos sem querer e por pouco ela não bateu a cabeça no armário." ele comentou casualmente._

_Eu tentei imaginar a cena da garota batendo a cabeça no armário. Não ia ser nada mal._

_Tentei afastar esse pensamento maléfico da minha mente, sabendo que não havia motivos para não gostar de alguém que eu não conhecia. Edward só tinha sido cavalheiro com ela._

_Mas era bom ficar de olho na tal Cath, ela poderia vir a ser um problema futuro._

_E eu precisava parar de ser tão paranóica com as coisas. Edward era meu namorado e eu tinha que confiar um pouco mais nele._

_O sinal tocou e eu soltei um longo suspiro, ao entrar na sala._

_"Tá a fim de dar um passeio depois da aula, amor?" Edward perguntou, quando seguíamos para nossas mesas._

_Sorri, começando a me animar._

_"Hum.. passeio? Acho que aceito o seu convite. Pra onde vamos?" ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu senti meu coração encher de esperanças._

_"Que tal para minha casa?" sussurrou, piscando para mim e eu corei. "Não vai ter ninguém lá."_

_"Adorei a ideia." meu sorriso ampliou, diante da expectativa de ter meu namoro de volta ao que era antes. Pelo visto as coisas iriam começar a voltar para os eixos._

_Mas mal sabia eu que ainda haveria muitas surpresas me esperando._

**[...]**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo chega ainda essa semana, acho que sábado, tudo bem pra vcs? Hellzinha já tá meio que no fim, quer dizer, tá se encaminhando pro fim. Mas não se preocupem, que a parte 2 já está prontinha, esperando pra entrar no ar! **

**Bom, Feliz Ano Novo, tudo de bom pra vcs e a gente se vê em 2010! Pra quem lê a "Me and Mrs Cullen" tem atualização de cap amanhã, beibes. **

**Ah! Uma última coisinha. Quem lia "Lucky" e estava esperando pela continuação, pode acabar com a espera. O primeiro capitulo está no ar desde a semana passada e o segundo estará no ar na primeira semana de janeiro!**

**Acho que é só isso! Não, num é só isso, bom, me coloquem nos alertas de vcs, pq amanhã vou passar e deixar uma surpresinha de Ano Novo! Uma one shot que eu bolei e que ficou bem legal! Presentinho de Natal atrasado pros meus leitores! Well, agora eu acho que é só. **

**O que acharam do cap? Opinem clicando no verdim aí embaixo.**

**xoxo**

**Té 2010!**

**=D**


	19. A discussão

Antes de mais nada eu preciso agradecer a Dandara, minha querida e amada beta que me ajudou pra caramba na hora de revisar esse capítulo! Viadinha, eu te loviú! *abraça*

Em segundo lugar queria pedir desculpas pelo meu sumiço exagerado, sei que deixei a fic meio abandonadinha mas não foi pq eu quis, eu realmente estava sem tempo algum pra postar! Meu trabalho de conclusão de curso da faculdade me tomou um tempo excessivo nesse começo de ano e eu fiquei quase sem respirar de tantas coisas pra fazer!

Mas vamos lá! Como estão todos? O que estão achando desse começo de 2010? bom? ruim? mais ou menos?

Queria agradecer _to-do_ mundo que mandou reviews pelos capítulos anteriores! Mto obrigada mesmo! Eu li todas e fico com o coração na mão de não poder respondê-las como vcs merecem! Quero q sintam-se abraçadas e beijadas e mto agradecidas por todas as palavras carinhosas q eu recebo, não só pela hell, mas por todas as minhas outras fics publicadas aqui no FF! Ah! Bem vindas galerinha nova que pintou por aqui! Sintam-se igualmente abraçadas e beijadas! ^^

Então, vamos ao cap de hj? é meio curtinho, mas eu prometo q não demoro pra att a fic de novo, ok?! Aguentem firme comigo q vem mta coisa boa por aí!

Espero que gostem do cap!

Besos, besos

Cella!

**

* * *

Capítulo 19 – A Discussão. **

**Bella's POV**

_O primeiro dia da volta às aulas após o recesso passou agitado, com os professores ávidos em distribuir tarefas que manteriam os alunos com os olhos grudados nas pilhas e pilhas de livros por algum tempo. Como se nós tívessemos alguma coisa a ver com a tempestade de neve que interrompia as aulas a cada ano que passava. _

_Assim que o sinal do intervalo tocou – colocando enfim um ponto final no_ martírio_ chamado Biologia – Edward e eu saímos da sala conversando sobre amenidades. Eu ainda sentia uma certa tensão inexplicada pairando sobre nós, mas tentava a todo custo não pensar muito nisso. No fundo temia que um possível ataque de paranóia estivesse me dominando._

_Edward tagarelava alguma coisa sobre uma banda nova de rock que prometia ser a sensação do momento quando eu senti algo espetando um pouco abaixo do meu ventre, provocando uma contração involuntária que me obrigou a levar as mãos a cintura, subitamente ofegante. Droga, a mudança de fuso horário deveria ter adiantado as coisas, mas precisava acontecer justamente _hoje_?_

_"Preciso ir ao banheiro, Edward. Importa-se de comprar meu almoço?" eu perguntei abrindo a minha mochila à procura da carteira de couro surrada que guardava meu ínfimo dinheiro._

_"Sem problemas." ele me segurou impedindo que eu lhe entregasse o dinheiro. "O que você vai querer comer?"_

_"Pizza e refrigerante!" _

_Corri na direção contrária a da multidão de alunos famintos que seguiam rumo ao refeitório lotado e invadi o banheiro quase totalmente vazio. As contrações aumentavam em uma proporção irritante e eu só conseguia sentir o desconforto crescer dentro de mim. _

_Soltei um longo suspiro ao sair do banheiro, meio exasperada. Era uma bela hora para ficar menstruada._

_Segui de volta ao refeitório abarrotado e procurei por Edward, que provavelmente estava na fila do almoço. Dei uma rápida olhada pelo local, enquanto seguia para a fila que estava dando voltas._

_Parei no meio do caminho ao registrar uma cena._

_Sentada à mesa com Edward, Mike, Ângela e Alice estava a aluna nova, a tal _Cath_. Edward e a garota estavam conversando despretensiosamente e eu percebi que ela estava sentada na _minha_ cadeira, ao lado do _meu_ namorado. Definitivamente eu não gostava _nada_ daquela imagem. _

_Marchei até eles tentando não parecer que estava com ciúmes. Mas a verdade é que eu estava me corroendo por aquele sentimento pouco nobre._

_"Comprou o que eu pedi, amor?" perguntei assim que me aproximei de Edward._

_"Claro, aqui está." Edward me entregou a bandeja assim que eu sentei única cadeira vaga na mesa, no lado oposto ao de Catherine._

_A morena me avaliou dos pés a cabeça, provavelmente querendo saber quem eu era. Era uma boa hora para me apresentar._

_"Olá, meu nome é Bella Swan e eu sou namorada do Edward, o cara que esbarrou em você hoje de manhã. E você é...?" perguntei usando o meu tom mais educado._

_"Oi, sou Catherine Peterson, mas pode me chamar de Cath." a garota sibilou em seu sotaque irritante, me olhando com um misto de surpresa e _decepção_._

_Decepção? Interessante._

_"Bella, a Cath está na minha sala. E só agora eu soube do que aconteceu pela manhã. Edward quase matou a garota." Alice murmurou sorrindo para mim. "Não é coincidência demais?"_

_"Coincidência _demais_." repeti em um tom que não mal disfarçava o ciúmes que estava sentindo daquela garota, que parecia próxima demais de Edward._

_Droga, ela tinha que ser tão bonita daquele jeito? Até Mike estava babando por ela.  
_

_"Cath pretende ir para Havard e estudar Direito, assim como eu." Edward comentou bebericando seu refrigerante._

_Mas que grande noticia era aquela. Edward em Havard com a tal Cath, enquanto o máximo que eu conseguirei ir é para a universidade secundária em algum lugar do Havaí. Aquilo só podia ser castigo mesmo._ - _Eu resmunguei mentalmente._

_"Hm, _Cath_, o que trouxe você para a América em especial para Forks?" me virei para encarar os olhos muito verdes da morena sentada confortavelmente ao lado de Edward._

_"Minha mãe é americana e nasceu em Port Angeles. Assim que se casou com meu pai, eles se mudaram para Londres, onde eu nasci. Agora mamãe se separou do papai e resolveu voltar para a sua cidade natal. E eu vim com ela, porque já estava cansada da vida na Inglaterra." Catherine soltou um suspiro antes de continuar: " Como em Port Angeles não havia vagas para o segundo ano eu fui transferida para Forks." já mencionei o quanto aquele sotaque arrastado me irritava? _

_Além disso eu estava odiando o modo como Cath olhava para Edward, como se ele fosse o último biscoito do pacote, o mais cobiçado de todos. Mas ele era o último biscoito do pacote, mas era o _meu _biscoito_ _e eu não aceitava dividir com ninguém._

_Eu sabia que Cath iria se interessar por Edward. Qual garota em sã consciência se interessaria?_

_Edward era _irresistível_._

_Comi um pedaço de pizza sem vontade alguma, enquanto Cath era sabatinada por várias perguntas de Mike, Alice, Edward e até Angela, que era praticamente muda._

_Fiquei ali calada, observando o modo como ela se portava, como de vez em quando lançava olhares lânguidos demais na direção de Edward, que parecia não perceber ou não se importava._

_A cólica menstrual estava me matando e eu atribui isso a minha irritação. A garota não tinha feito nada de mal para mim, por que eu estava começando a detestá-la?_

_A resposta era simples: eu estava me sentindo ameaçada pela primeira vez desde que comecei a namorar com Edward. Jessica não tinha sido um grande problema, apesar de ter quase destruído a minha vida e a de Edward._

_Mas eu não me senti tão ameaçada como eu estava me sentindo agora._

_O jeito meigo e delicado de Catherine era o tipo certo que atraía os homens, em especial homens como Edward. E eu sabia que não tinha _nada_ de meigo e delicado._

_A dor em meu ventre aumentou, o que me fez levar as mãos em direção ao local dolorido, em uma reação involuntária._

_Meu gesto não passou despercebido por Edward._

_"Algum problema, Bella?" ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. "Você está pálida"._

_"Eu acho que não estou muito bem mesmo." eu sibilei ofegante._

_Estava me sentindo como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga. Doía demais._

_"Quer ir para enfermaria?" ele inquiriu, passando os braços em torno dos meus ombros em um gesto protetor._

_Vi que Cath nos lançou um olhar triste e depois desviou, tentando disfarçar a careta desgostosa que insistia em ficar plantada bem no meio do rosto de feições delicadas. Acabei sentindo pena da garota, ela não tinha culpa nenhuma ali, afinal Edward era um verdadeiro _destruidor de corações_._

_"Acho que vou aceitar a oferta." murmurei me levantando, agora sendo observada pela mesa inteira._

_Alice se levantou também e me encarou preocupada._

_"O que você tem, amiga?" _

_"Uma cólica muito forte, Alice." gemi meio sem forças._

_"Vou levá-la para enfermaria. Caso seja necessário, eu levarei Bella para casa." Edward informou, me envolvendo pela cintura enquanto falava com Alice._

_"Tudo bem, Edward. Jasper me dá uma carona até em casa." Alice sibilou e Edward a encarou sério._

_"Nada de emendar caminho." ao ouvir o tom autoritário do irmão, Alice revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para Edward._

_"Leva logo a Bella para a enfermaria. Sua namorada está pálida demais." ela murmurou e eu soltei uma risada fraca, não achando graça nenhuma naquela piadinha dela._

_"Melhoras Bella." Mike sibilou e eu agradeci acenando com a cabeça._

_Cath ficou observando o modo como Edward me abraçava e eu não tive dúvidas: a garota nova estava interessada em meu namorado. Precisava ficar mais atenta do que nunca, já não bastava Jessica Stanley no meu pé, agora a inglesinha estava querendo tirar uma casquinha do meu namorado._

_Só por cima do _meu cadáver_._

[...]

_Como era de se esperar, Edward conseguiu convencer a enfermeira a me liberar e como ele sempre conseguia o que queria, aqui estávamos nós entrando na minha casa._

_Confesso que até gostei dessa liberação, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. A cólica tinha cedido um pouco, mas ainda estava doendo._

_"Quer ir pro quarto, Bella?" Edward perguntou, me colocando em pé._

_"Quero sim, mas acho que posso ir andando. Obrigada, Edward." eu murmurei, subindo as escadas lentamente._

_Edward me seguiu e assim que nós entramos no quarto, eu fui tirando minha roupa, louca para colocar algo mais confortável e me jogar na cama._

_Vesti meu moletom, enquanto Edward ligou o rádio, colocando uma música suave que me relaxou um pouco._

_"Ainda dói?" ele perguntou enquanto eu me deitava._

_"Um pouco." eu sibilei, puxando-o para deitar do meu lado._

_Ele sorriu e me abraçou, colando sua boca na minha orelha para soprar o hálito quente contra minha minha pele. Meu coração amoleceu instantaneamente e eu até consegui esquecer a dor por alguns segundos. Cheguei até mesmo considerar que a cólica tinha surgido em boa hora; receber o carinho sincero de Edward era bom demais. Só que o desconforto espetou um pouco mais meu ventre e eu mandei aquela ideia pro espaço._

_Ouvi um suspiro carregado ao fundo e deixei que meu corpo buscasse o aconhego único que emanava da pele macia e quente de Edward. Ficamos assim em silêncio, enquanto o remédio que eu tinha tomado na enfermaria começava a fazer efeito, me envolvendo no sono reconfortante._

[...]

_Acordei algumas horas depois, a dor no meu ventre finalmente tinha cedido. Olhei para o lado e percebi que Edward não estava mais me abraçando._

_Virei para o outro lado e o encontrei na janela, observando a chuva insistente que caía em Forks._

_"Edward.." eu chamei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu deveria estar um horror._

_Ele se voltou para mim, segurando um papel na mão. Seus olhos estavam sérios, assim como a sua expressão._

_"Pode me dizer o que significa isso, Bella?" ele perguntou me entregando o papel. _

_Puxei a folha velha e meio amassada e forcei meus olhos a focarem no assunto que estava pintado sobre a página de caderno amarelada pelo tempo. Aquela era uma lista das coisas que eu odiava em Edward, mas onde é que ele tinha achado aquilo? Eu até tinha esquecido daquele maldito papel._

_"É uma lista, Edward. Assim como aquela sua lista de coisas que odiava em mim, lembra disso?" perguntei enquanto amassava o papel nas mãos e o colocava sobre a cômoda ao lado da minha cama._

_"Sua lista é muito maior do que a minha." ele murmurou sentando à minha frente._

_"Hum.. pois é." sibilei, prendendo meus cabelos em um coque frouxo._

_Edward me encarou longamente em um silêncio perturbador que me deixou bastante desconfortável._

_"O que está acontecendo conosco, Bella?"_

_Eu franzi o cenho diante da pergunta, não entendendo a que ele estava se referindo._

_"Não entendi, Edward."_

_"Por que você está tão fria comigo?" ele murmurou e eu me voltei para encará-lo atônita._

_" _Eu_ estou fria com você, Edward? Você é que mal troca duas palavras comigo." acusei, me levantando da cama._

_"Como é que é? Por acaso fui _eu_ que inventei um flerte com alguém que era gay, a troco de nada?"_

_"Estava demorando para esse assunto voltar à tona. O que você quer, Edward? Quer que eu peça perdão a você? Tudo bem, eu errei, fui idiota, mas já passou, ok? E tudo isso por causa de uma maldita lista!" revirei os olhos e pisei forte no chão gelado do meu quarto bagunçado demais._

_"Isso não tem _nada_ a ver com a lista e você sabe disso. Qual o seu problema? Do que você tem tanto medo?" ele perguntou e pulou da cama, parando a centímetros de mim._

_Eu o encarei longamente e depois soltei um suspiro carregado, desviando o olhar do dele._

_"Eu não tenho medo de nada, Edward, só não gosto que as pessoas tentem mandar em mim e você vive querendo fazer isso." sibilei e ele negou com a cabeça, claramente discordando._

_"_Nunca_ tentei mandar em você, Bella. Só fiquei com ciúmes quando vi você com o tal surfista. Não gostei de ver você flertando com ele. E você se aproveitou da minha fraqueza para se divertir as minhas custas. Aquilo era um tipo de punição? Você achou que eu tentei te controlar e resolveu me punir?" Edward disparou e me segurou pelos ombros, quando eu tentei me afastar._

_"Se você quer a verdade, tudo bem, então vamos a verdade. Foi isso mesmo, já disse a você que odeio quando alguém tenta exercer algum poder sobre mim. Não gosto disso, Edward. E você tentou me controlar, me proibindo de ver Jacob. Resolvi que ia punir você e inventei aquela história de flerte, mesmo sabendo que Jake era gay." eu murmurei e ele se afastou de mim._

_Um silêncio carregado caiu sobre nós, enquanto eu via Edward se dirigir até a janela, suspirando longamente._

_"Não consigo entender você, Bella. Eu juro que eu tento, mas não consigo. Você tem um grande trauma, em parte pelo fato da sua mãe ter ido embora quando você era criança e isso afetou suas emoções." ele se virou para mim e percebeu que eu estava bufando de raiva. Eu odiava quando alguém tentava descrever as minhas emoções. _

_"Entenda uma coisa, Bella." Edward continuou, ignorando minha cara emburrada. "Não quero controlar você, mas eu sou seu namorado e tem certas coisas que eu não admito, você precisa me respeitar, assim como eu preciso respeitar você. Sua atitude foi infantil demais e me deixou muito chateado."_

_Eu estava nervosa demais, não estava gostando nada daquela conversa._

_"Ah, agora eu sou infantil, não é? O que você quer, Edward? Já não admiti que estou errada, já não pedi desculpas? Isso não bastou, você quer um pedido formal de desculpas? É só me dizer, que eu faço, agora por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, tudo bem?" tentei encerrar a conversa, mas ele me encarou sério._

"_Você é muito arrogante, Isabella Swan. E isso está afetando diretamente o nosso relacionamento. Eu não quero que você peça perdão formalmente, só quero que pense um pouco e veja que está errada. Porque caso o nosso namoro termine, não quero que venha me culpar por isso." ele sibilou e eu o encarei atônita._

_"Está querendo terminar comigo, Edward? Toda essa conversinha fiada foi uma enrolação para dizer que o nosso namoro acabou?" eu perguntei, sentindo uma pontada dentro do peito que logo reverberou em minha garganta e correu em direção aos dutos lacrimais. _

_Não, tudo menos crise de choro, eu não ia me humilhar tanto assim._

_"Eu não disse isso. Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer." ele rebateu e eu me virei de costas, suspirando profundamente._

_"Eu sabia um dia isso iria acontecer. Só estava me enganando. Eu sou uma besta mesmo, claro que você quer terminar comigo. Sou uma idiota, uma idiota que só faz besteira, que só serve para se ferrar na vida." eu murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para ele._

_Edward me segurou pelo braço e fez com que eu voltasse a encará-lo. Só então me dei conta de que estava tendo a crise de choro que tanto queria conter._

_"Vou repetir: _nãoquero terminar com você_! Nem me passou pela cabeça essa ideia, mas eu também não quero ser o idiota dessa relação. Mais pareço um brinquedo nas suas mãos, Bella. Um saco de pancadas, um ser que vive sendo escorraçado pela garota que ele ama. Eu cansei! Cansei mesmo." Edward soltou e eu funguei, desviando o olhar do dele._

_Ele estava certo, eu estava tratando-o pior que um cachorro, tinha passado muito tempo pensando em mim mesma e tinha esquecido dele._

_"Edward.. me desculpa.."_

_"Eu te amo, Bella. Como eu nunca amei ninguém. Mas parece que desde o acidente nosso relacionamento começou a definhar, como se você tivesse perdido a confiança em mim." Edward murmurou magoado e eu neguei veementemente com a cabeça, me aproximando de forma cautelosa até que ficássemos muito próximos um do outro. _

_"Eu sou uma _idiota_, Edward. É claro que eu confio em você, mas você é _bom demais_ pra mim, é lindo demais, por dentro e por fora, acho que não mereço tanto. Tem tantas garotas por quem você podia se apaixonar e no entanto, preferiu ficar comigo."_

_Edward deu um sorriso fraco e depois me segurou pelos ombros._

_"Você tem um sério problema com a sua autoestima, não se enxerga direito. Será que ainda não percebeu que eu não me _importo_ com _garota nenhuma, _com exceção de você? Será que eu vou ter que passar a minha vida inteira provando pra você que eu a amo, que eu quero você comigo _pra sempre_?" perguntou e eu senti as lágrimas brotando novamente em meus olhos._

_"Eu te amo, por favor, me desculpe, me desculpe." pulei em seu pescoço e o abracei com força, sentindo os dedos flácidos tamanho a força que eu fazia para fincá-los contra a nuca de Edward._

_Ele envolveu meu corpo com seus braços fortes e beijou o alto da minha cabeça de forma gentil. ._

_"É claro que eu perdoo você, Bella. Mas eu preciso conversar algumas coisas com você." ele se afastou de mim enquanto eu enxugava as lágrimas, fungando._

_"O que é?" perguntei soltando um longo suspiro. Só então percebi que a expressão séria voltara a dominar o rosto perfeito de Edward._

_E eu não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. _

_A mão de Edward desferiu uma bofetada no lado esquerdo do meu rosto, me pegando totalmente desprevenida. Olhei para ele chocada e assustada, mas ele me sorri muito tranquilo._

_"Essa é uma das coisas que vão mudar à partir de agora, Bella. Se você me bater, vai levar. O cavalheirismo tem limites e eu estava sendo um idiota ao invés de cavalheiro." ele sibilou acariciando meu rosto, passando os dedos gentilmente pelo local que me dera o tapa._

_"Acho que estava_ _precisando de um desses, né? Andei me comportando como uma imbecil e você tinha todo o direito fazer isso. Me perdoe mais uma vez." eu o encarei e ele sorriu muito gentil._

_"Tudo bem, amor. Já disse que está tudo bem." Edward garantiu e me puxou em um abraço apertado._

_"Eu sou uma covarde, Edward. A verdade é essa, tenho medo de um dia perder você, por isso fico agindo como uma maluca. Você é o garoto dos meus sonhos e eu sei que tem um monte de garotas aos seus pés"-_

_Ele me interrompeu, fazendo com que eu encarasse._

_"Esquece as outras garotas, Bella. Se preocupe com você, é isso que importa para mim." ele murmurou e eu sorri, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos emaralhados que tanto amava._

_"Obrigado por ter insistido tanto em querer me conquistar, Edward. Você foi a _melhor_ coisa que aconteceu na minha vida."_

_"Assim como você foi da minha, meu amor." ele sussurrou e passou os dedos pela ponta do meu nariz. "Me promete uma coisa?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Promete que não vai mais esconder nada de mim? Promete que vai falar quando alguma coisa agrada ou desagrada você? Assim fica mais fácil, Bella. Eu não quero ser apenas o cara com quem você se amassa e tem umas noites de prazer. Quero ser seu amigo, quero poder te ajudar quando você estiver com problemas."_

_Eu sorri para ele, sentindo as lágrimas caindo novamente. Edward era perfeito demais. Perfeito _demais_ para _mim_._

Você o merece, Bella.

_A frase ecoou na minha cabeça e eu me agarrei a ela. Eu o merecia e faria de tudo pra fazê-lo feliz._

_"Eu prometo isso, meu amor. Prometo que agora vou dividir todos os meus problemas com você. Mesmo que você não aguente as minhas lamúrias por muito tempo." eu sibilei e ele gargalhou, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas de um jeito carinhoso._

_"Estou aqui pro que der e vier, Bella. Além disso, eu sofro de insônia. Vai ser bom ouvir as suas lamentações. É capaz de eu dormir rapidinho." ele murmurou e piscou pra mim, me deixando subitamente sem ar. Fiz uma careta enquanto ele gargalhava do meu jeito afetado._

_Soltei um suspiro alto e me remexi em seus braços meio agitada. Era hora de falar o que estava sentindo. Não iria mais esconder as minhas emoções._

_"Eu amo você, Edward. Mais do que tudo nessa minha vida." sorri e passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos, puxando o seu rosto para mais próximo do meu._

_Ele deu uma risada sonora enquanto eu aproximava a minha boca da sua, tentando beijá-lo._

_Edward me olhou por alguns segundos, observando a minha respiração ofegante, até que estreitou a distância dos nossos lábios, reduzindo-a a centímetros._

_"Será que eu posso?"_

_"Vá em frente, meu amor." ele respondeu e eu sorri, meus olhos agora estavam cravados na sua boca._

_Minha boca grudou a sua no instante seguinte, nossos lábios se movendo em perfeita sincronia enquanto ele me apertava contra o seu peito, acariciando a minha nuca._ _Soltei um longo suspiro, permitindo que sua língua encontrasse com a minha, absorvendo todo seu gosto. Como aquilo era tão bom._

_De repente ele se afastou de mim, mas não me soltou. Sorri diante do seu jeito sem graça e o abracei, beijando a curva do seu pescoço._

_"Tá a fim de ver um filme?" perguntei, enquanto ele enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo em seu dedo._

_"Pode ser. Mas nada de comédias românticas, ok?"_

_"Tudo bem. Que tal um filme de guerra ou então de luta livre? Podemos também ver algum jogo de futebol também. O que acha?" perguntei e ele gargalhou, me envolvendo naquele riso quente e fascinante, não me deixando outra alternativa a não ser sorrir em resposta._

_"Essa é a minha garota. Sabe muito bem como agradar seu namorado."_

_"Eu sou boa no que faço." murmurei e Edward concordou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo._

_"Realmente você é _muito_ boa." sibilou passando a mão pela curva da minha bunda._

_Prendi a respiração, totalmente afetada, mas consegui me controlar e lhe dei um tapa no braço.  
"Olha o respeito." eu o repreendi e ele me lançou aquele sorriso torto matador. "Vamos lá pra baixo, meu pai está quase chegando e eu não quero confusão pro meu lado."_

_"Sim, senhora Swan." Edward brincou e me puxou em um abraço, enquanto nós saiamos do meu quarto. "A última palavra é sempre sua."_

_Eu gargalhei alto e me virei para encará-lo._

_"Ainda bem que você sabe disso."_

_Ele passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço, roçando a ponta dos dedos pela minha pele pálida. Senti um arrepio percorrer toda a minha coluna e fechei os olhos, enquanto Edward beijava o local onde seus dedos estavam há segundos atrás._

_"Edward..." eu gemi e ele soltou uma risadinha abafada contra o meu pescoço._

_"Viu, amor? A ultima palavra é _sempre_ sua."_

_"Safado!" resmunguei pisando firme nos degraus da escada. "Você sabe muito bem que contra isso eu não tenho como lutar."_

_Edward deu de ombros e pulou no sofá, me puxando para sentar ao seu lado._

_"Cada um luta com as armas que tem, meu amor." ele sibilou e voltou a roçar os lábios na curva exposta do meu pescoço. Ouvi-lo falar de forma tão sedutora não me deixou outra alternativa a não ser concordar._

_Ele realmente tinha um arsenal _muito bem_ equipado._

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**Será que a Bella tem tantos motivos pra ficar de olho na inglesinha que tá claramente caidinha pelo Edward? Será que teremos uma rival à altura pintando por aí?! Sei não, gente... **

**Aguadem os próximos capítulos, vem mta coisa legal por aí!**

**Espero que tenham curtido o cap!**

**Quero as opiniões de vcs, meus amores!**

**Beijos e até breve!**

**;)  
**


	20. A notícia

O capítulo em questão é beeem grandinho então não vou me alongar muito nessa nota aqui. Dandara, minha beta linda, brigadíssima pela sua ajuda e por me aturar pedindo pra vc betar nas horas mais impróprias! Lub ya, meu xuxu!

Brigada pelas reviews, bem vindos novos leitores, sintam-se à vontade! Leitores da antiga amo cada vírgula que vocês devotam a minha história e é um grande prazer compartilhar um pouquinho das minhas loucuras com cada um que lê a "Hell..." Bom, o cap como eu já disse é longo e já começa a esboçar a fic pro finzinho, que está chegando. Calma, não vai rolar no próximo cap ou no seguinte, mas estamos na reta final, sim! Não se preocupem com a Catherine, Bella nesse cap dá uma boa lição nela, ficadica.

Observação importante: http : // www . youtube . com/watch?v=FmyrqdI8CxM - Together Forever (Hana Pestle). Ouçam essa música na última cena desse cap, ok? A música super combina com um momento importante entre Bella e Edward. ;)

A gente se vê em breve!

Besos, besos

Cella.

**

* * *

Capítulo 20 – A notícia**

**Bella's POV**

_Depois da minha reconciliação com Edward os dias passaram rápidos demais. Minha vida se resumia a escola, trabalho, estudos em casa e meu namoro. Não estava reclamando, até gostava daquela rotina._

_O que estava me incomodando era a aproximação do meu aniversário._

_18 anos era uma idade meio maluca, eu seria maior de idade a partir daquele momento. Entrada para a vida adulta?_

_Uau, louco demais._

_Outra coisa que estava me deixando extremamente irritada e impaciente era a tal inglesinha, que vez ou outra tentava lançar seu charme para o _meu_ namorado. Alice e Cath se tornaram boas amigas e a garota sempre ia estudar com a irmã mais nova de Edward. Aquela era a hora perfeita para ela tentar lançar suas garrinhas sobre ele._

_Edward comentava, algumas vezes, como Cath era gentil, como era isso, como Cath era aquilo. Eu me irritava profundamente ao ver que eles estavam se dando bem, mas tentava não demonstrar meus ciúmes._

_Não havia nada motivos pra preocupação, eu confiava em Edward._

_Mas não confiava na tal Cath, ela era gentil demais, solícita demais, bondosa _demais_. E aquele _demais_ me deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Odiava pessoas que eram demais em alguma coisa, perfeitinhas além da conta._

_E aqui estava eu, a cinco dias de completar 18 anos, completamente distraída enquanto Edward murmurava alguma coisa que eu não fazia idea do que se tratava._

_"Bella, você ouviu o que eu disse?" ele deu uma leve sacudida em meu ombro, me obrigando a encará-lo completamente sem graça._

_"Oi amor, desculpa, eu tava distraída. Não escutei o que você disse." sibilei sorrindo ao vê-lo fazer uma careta em desagrado._

_"Estava perguntando se você não tá a fim de ir naquela boate lá em Port Angeles. É a apresentação de um novo DJ da casa, a festa vai ser imperdível." Edward murmurou enquanto acariciava desprentensiosamente minhas mãos. _

_Enruguei o nariz em um claro sinal de recusa e sacudi a cabeça, reijeitando completamente o convite. Bom, eu não era muito fã de aglomerações e só de pensar em lugares abarrotados eu já sentia minha garganta travar e o peito sufocar._

_"Ah Bella, o que é que há? Alice tá louca para ir nessa boate, ela não vê a hora de levar a Cath até lá e-" e eu não ouvi mais nada do que ele estava falando. A _simples_ menção do nome daquela garota já me fez ficar alerta.  
Se eu não fosse provavelmente Edward iria, já que Alice iria insistir como sempre. E eu não poderia deixar meu namorado ir direto para as garras da leoa._

_"Tá Edward, tudo bem, eu vou." resmunguei tentando não parecer nervosa demais._

_Ele abriu um amplo sorriso enquanto beijava minhas mãos com carinho. Estávamos no pátio da escola, o dia estava ensolarado e todo mundo fazia suas refeições no lado externo do campus. Edward e eu estávamos sentados a sós em uma mesa; Alice e Cath estavam do outro lado, ao lado de Mike e Angela._

_De vez em quando eu pegava a inglesinha de olho em mim e em Edward e sua expressão era de desapontamento._

_"Que ótimo, amor." Edward abriu um amplo sorriso de satisfação e foi impossível não sorrir em retribuição. "Pego você às 9, ok?"_

_"Tudo bem." assenti enquanto bebia um pouco de refrigerante, apreciando o tom animado na voz de Edward ao falar sobre seus planos pra mais tarde._

_Pelo visto a noite prometia._

[…]

_"Pois é, pai, juro que não vou demorar, vai ser só uma passada rápida na boate.." eu falava ao telefone enquanto revirava meu guarda-roupas, que já estava vazio; minhas roupas estavam todas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e pela cama._

_"Tudo bem, assim que eu estiver saindo de lá ligo pro senhor.." revirei os olhos, trocando o telefone de lado enquanto colocava um vestido em frente ao meu corpo, me olhando no espelho._

_"Não pai, eu não vou sozinha com o Edward. Alice também vai, além de Mike, Angela e uma aluna nova lá da escola." expliquei em uma voz entediada, fazendo uma careta ao pensar em Cath._

_"Ok, antes de uma da manhã eu estou de volta, agora preciso desligar, vou me arrumar. Amo você, beijo." falei rapidamente para em seguida desligar o telefone._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando um longo suspiro enquanto olhava para o monte de roupas que estava espalhado pelo quarto inteiro. Não havia _nada_ ali que eu quisesse usar, nada que me fizesse parecer _sexy_ para Edward._

_Sentei na beira do colchão, balançando as pernas enquanto remexia na pilha de roupas ao meu lado._ _De repente avistei minha calça jeans novíssima ao lado de uma blusa preta sem manga, mas com a gola alta. Aquilo poderia ficar interessante, se combinado com minhas botas de cano curto. Peguei a calça e a blusa e as vesti e em seguida coloquei as botas e me olhei no espelho._

_"Nada mal, Swan. Com uma maquiagem e um pouco de imaginação para um penteado sexy, você vai arrasar!" sorri me virando de um lado para o outro em frente ao espelho, contemplando o visual._

_Retirei a roupa apressadamente e depois joguei a pilha dentro do guarda roupa, fechando a porta com o pé, enquanto pegava meu roupão e seguia para o banheiro._

_O relógio em cima da cômoda marcava 8:00 da noite. Tinha exata uma hora para estar pronta, ou melhor, para estar deslumbrante._

[…]

**Edward's POV**

Estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Bella exatamente às 9 da noite. Desci e já estava em frente a porta quando ela surgiu, me deixando boquiaberto.

O que ela estava pretendo ao se vestir daquele jeito? Bella estava...como eu poderia dizer? _Gostosa_. É, não havia outra palavra para defini-la.

"Uau, amor, onde vai ser o massacre?" perguntei puxando-a pela cintura para beijá-la no rosto de leve. 

"Como assim?" ela perguntou enquanto envolvia seus braços em meu pescoço.

"Você está _vestida_ para _matar_." sibilei mordiscando a ponta da sua orelha. Seu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro e ela gargalhou, me puxando para um beijo quente e apaixonado.

"Hum.. que bom que você gostou, me arrumei para você." Bella murmurou com os lábios ainda nos meus.

"Para mim? Nossa, não merecia tudo isso." falei passando as mãos pela curva da bunda empinada e apertada no jeans escuro.

Levei um tapa no ombro por isso.

"Olha os modos, Edward. Meu pai está em casa!"

"Ok, sem mão boba." resmunguei me afastando dela com as mãos erguidas no ar.

Isso só fez com que ela risse ainda mais.

"Cadê a Alice?" Bella perguntou ao fitar o banco do carona vago do Volvo estacionado em frente ao jardim.

"Alice foi no carro do Jasper, junto com a Cath." expliquei me virando para fitá-la melhor.

O cabelo castanho arruivado estava mais lindo do que nunca caindo em cachos largos e despenteados em torno do rosto fino e delicado. Os fios macios estavam _desarrumadamente_ perfeitos em um amassado sexy. Era como se Bella estivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de _sexo selvagem_.

Mais linda impossível.

"Vamos?" ela perguntou e me tirou do transe; passou por mim e eu voltei a sentir a nuvem inebriante turvar meus pensamentos ao sentir o perfume doce e quente invadir minhas narinas com força.

Aquilo realmente era _jogo sujo_.

"Como assim 'vamos'?" eu a puxei de volta para a minha frente, encarando-a. "Nem vou ganhar nem mais um beijinho?"

Ela sorriu e me encarou com os olhos estreitos de um jeito irresistível. Será que Bella tinha noção do quanto ela era _sexy_?

"Mais um beijinho? Claro,amor." ela gracejou me dando um selinho nos lábios. Como adorava _provocar_.

"Bella.." tentei alertar, mas ela não deu tempo para eu completar meu raciocínio; seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus, a língua macia já brincava com a minha enquanto eu passava as mãos pelas costas sedosas.

"Está melhor assim, amor?" Bellla perguntou ao se afastar de mim; os olhos de chocolate brilhavam de forma brincalhona ao me encarar.

"_Muito_ melhor." sibilei maliciosamente, vendo-a arfar diante dos meus olhos.

"Agora podemos ir? Meu pai está na sala e eu não quero que ele me pegue dando uns amassos na varanda da casa." ela explicou de forma ofegante, claramente nervosa. Observei seus dedos enterrarem nos cabelos sedosos e as maçãs do rosto de coração serem tingidas por um tom rosado encantador. A respiração descontrolada denunciava que Bella estava levemente _excitada_.

E eu não estava muito longe dela, precisava me controlar antes que a _minha_ excitação se tornasse _visível_, se é que já não tinha se tornado.

"Vamos." sibilei puxando-a pela mão e guiando-a até meu carro.

Bella estava mais sexy do que nunca e eu lutei para conter o impulso de levá-la direto para a minha casa e passar o resto da noite fazendo amor com ela.

[…]

**Bella's POV**

_Assim que chegamos à boate eu esqueci a fobia que tinha a aglomerações e me concentrei em dançar, sempre tendo as mãos de Edward envolvendo minha cintura, me puxando _possessivamente_ para si._

_A minha estratégia tinha funcionado, Edward tinha aprovado o meu visual. Deu para perceber pelo modo como ele me olhava, como se quisesse me _comer_ com os olhos. Bom, era bem isso que ele queria mesmo, mas não no sentindo _literal_ da palavra._

_"Amor, onde estão Alice e Jasper?" perguntei colando os meus lábios na sua orelha por conta da música muito alta que tocava na boate._

_"Eu não sei, Bella. Devem tá por aí, isso aqui tá lotado." ele resmungou me abraçando toda vez que algum homem passava por mim, me avaliando._

_"Vem, Edward, vamos dançar." eu sibilei puxando para o meio da pista. Já que estávamos ali tínhamos que aproveitar._

_Dancei sensualmente na frente de Edward, rebolando ao som da música agitada. Ele me encarava com um sorriso _safado_ nos lábios e isso só me deixava com vontade de caprichar no rebolado, arrancando olhares admirados do meu namorado e dos homens ao meu redor._

_"Bella, você quer parar de provocar? Se você continuar balaçando a bunda desse jeito, eu juro que vou te levar pra dentro do banheiro e não vou responder por mim." Edward ameaçou no meu ouvido, arrancando um gemido involuntários dos meus lábios. A imagem do que ele descrevera veio à tona com força na minha mente e eu senti os joelhos bambos de expectativa._

_Até que não era uma má ideia._

_Mas onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Definitivamente eu não iria transar em um banheiro de boate!_

_"Tá bom amor, vamos procurar a Alice." eu murmurei puxando-o para fora da pista de dança._

_Antes que eu desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Edward me segurou e cobriu minha boca com a sua,me beijando possessivamente. Suas mãos pressionavam minha nuca e os lábios devoravam os meus de forma devastadora._

Respira, Bella, respira! _- eu repetia mentalmente com medo de cair ali na frente de todo mundo._

_"Para, Edward! Você pede para eu parar e depois fica me provocando." resmunguei puxando-o mais uma vez para longe da pista de dança._

_"Desculpa, amor, a carne é fraca." ele sibilou passando o braço em torno da minha cintura enquanto me conduzia pela boate, meus olhos procurando Alice._

_Encontramos Alice e Jasper, além de Mike, Angela e a inglesinha meia hora depois, quase desistindo de procurá-los._

_Alice sorriu para mim e se aproximou para murmurar em meu ouvido:_

_"Bella, como é que você me aparece vestida desse jeito, amiga? É golpe baixo! Você tá linda." senti as bochechas quentes diante do elogio e revirei os olhos meio sem graça._

_"Você também não fica atrás, Alice. Linda como sempre."_

_De repente, me virei e vi que Cath me encarava um pouco magoada. E só então notei que seus olhos estavam fixos na maneira como Edward me segurava, mesmo quando conversava com Milke e Jasper, ele não me soltava._

_Sorri para ela e ela me devolveu um sorriso sem jeito, antes de desviar o olhar e voltar a conversar com Angela. _

_Catherine estava intimidada, agora sabia que _eu_ não dormia no ponto. Ela que _ousasse_ tentar alguma coisa para cima de Edward._

_A festa já estava no auge, a multidão se espremia na pista pequena demais para tantos corpos em movimento. Edward e eu estávamos sentados numa mesa no canto da boate, já cansados de tanto dançar._

_Nunca tinha me divertido tanto quanto naquela noite. Edward dançou todas as músicas comigo, sempre me segurando possessivamente, como se eu fosse fugir dele a qualquer momento._

_Alice e Jasper estavam no meio da pista de dança e suas bocas não se desgrudavam, nem para tomar fôlego. Aquilo que era amor, eu pensei sorrindo._

_Cath estava dançando com Mike, segurando uma garrafa de vodka com limão. Para quem estava acostumada apenas com chá inglês ela tinha se adaptado muito bem ao modo de vida americano._

_Olhei para Edward, que estava muito concentrado brincando com a ponta da minha orelha, quase me matando de tanto desejo._

_"Que horas são, amor?" perguntei beijando-o no pescoço, mordendo a pele pálida._

_"Uma da manhã." ele sibilou me beijando na testa enquanto sua mão passeava pelas minhas coxas._

_"Que merda, Charlie vai me matar!" pulei da cadeira pegando meu celular em cima da mesa._

_"Algum problema?" Edward perguntou se levantando em seguida._

_"Não, nada, eu só preciso ligar pro meu pai. Tô indo lá ao banheiro, volto logo." murmurei já me afastando dele._

_Peguei meu celular e disquei o número da minha casa. Charlie atendeu no segundo toque._

_"Pai, oi, desculpa não ligar mais cedo, mas é que eu perdi a hora. Daqui a pouco eu tô em casa.." sibilei fechando os olhos ao ouvir o sermão de Charlie interrompendo minha explicação fajuta._

_"Tá, pai, eu sei que já é tarde.. tudo bem, tô voltando para casa.. não, eu não vou demorar.." resmunguei derrotada enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando um longo suspiro._

_Depois de quinze minutos de sermões eu finalmente consegui desligar o telefone, já querendo voltar para perto de Edward._

_Voltei para a nossa mesa, mas percebi que ele já não estava mais lá. Será que ele tinha ido me procurar e nós nos desencontramos?_

_Já ia voltar para o caminho do banheiro quando estanquei ao voltar minha atenção para cena à minha frente._

_Edward dançava ao lado de Alice, Jasper, Mike, Angela e... _Cath_. A morena de rosto perfeito se pendurava nos ombros de Edward, que estava visivelmente sem graça com aquilo tudo._

_Senti meu corpo tremer de raiva ao vê-la se jogando para cima do _meu_ namorado._

_Céus, como ela era _vadia_!_

_Bufei de raiva, indo em direção a eles. Assim que Alice me viu, ela puxou Cath de cima de Edward que passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desconcertado._

"Ai Alice, me solta, deixa eu dançar mais um pouco com Edward.." Cath sibilou em uma voz alterada.

_Ela estava bêbada._

_"Bella, eu-" Edward tentou falar, mas eu fiz um gesto para ele parar._

_Minha conversa era com aquela garota irritante demais._

_"Com licença, querida, mas esse aí já tem dona." murmurei encarando Catherine com uma expressão tranquila._

_Se ela não estivesse tão bêbada eu juro que teria quebrado sua cara assim que a vi em cima de Edward._

_Ela me olhou com desdém e voltou a se pendurar no pescoço dele. Devo admitir que a ingelsinha era _muito _corajosa. _

_"Cath,por favor, me solte." Edward pediu em um tom exageradamente educado e contido._

_"Shhh, querido. Não ligue para essa aí, vamos continuar dançando." Cath retrucou, as palavras saindo meio enrolada em consequência da grande quantidade de álcool que corria sob suas veias. O estopim para que eu explodisse veio em seguida, quando ela passou a beijar o pescoço de Edward, tentava a todo custo se afastar._

_Eu contei até três para não socar aquela garota e depois a empurrei levemente, sem a intenção de machucá-la. _Ainda.

_Mas Catherine estava bêbada demais e acabou se desequilibrando e caiu no meio da pista de dança, chamando a atenção de todo mundo._

_"Bella, o que você vai fazer?" Mike se aproximou de mim, me encarando apavorado._

_"Não se preocupe, Mike, eu não vou fazer nada. Mas é melhor essa idiota ficar longe do meu namorado ou não respondo por mim." ameacei e entrelacei as mãos nas de Edward._

_"Bella, acalme-se." Edward pediu me encarando com preocupação._

_"Eu estou calma, Edward. Estou _muito_ calma." respondi soltando um suspiro carregado._

_Jasper e Mike estavam ajudando Cath a se levantar, ela mal conseguia parar em pé. Que decadência!_

_Cath tentou mais uma vez agarrar Edward, mas dessa vez eu me enfezei.  
_

_Antes que todos pudessem me impedir, eu a empurrei com mais força agora, jogando-a em cima das pessoas que estavam dançando na pista. Agora ela iria se machucar._

_Respirei fundo enquanto todo mundo me olhava, completamente abismados._

_Mike ajudou Cath a se levantar enquanto ela resmungava que tinha machucado seu braço._

_Eu tinha feito pouco a julgar pelo fato dela ter se oferecido para Edward na minha frente._

_Me virei para o meu namorado e perguntei:_

_"Podemos ir? Eu acabei de levar um sermão gigante do meu pai e quando eu volto, te encontro com uma _vadia_ pendurada no pescoço. Essa noite já deu." soltei mais um suspiro aborrecido e me voltei para Alice, que me olhava meio sem graça, tentando se desculpar pelo comportamento descontrolado de Catherine._

_Edward me encarava completamente desconcertado._

_"Bella, você sabe que eu não"-_

_"Tá , tá bom, Edward, eu sei o que vi, ok? Não estou acusando você de nada. Eu só quero ir para casa." resmunguei mal humorada._

_"Tudo bem, vamos." ele sibilou passando o braço em torno dos meus ombros._

_Eu acenei com cabeça e depois me virei para encarar Cath._

_"Fica longe do meu namorado, sua vadiazinha. Ou eu juro que da próxima vez não livro a sua cara." Ela fez uma careta enquanto eu bufava de ódio._

_Edward me puxou para longe antes que eu pulasse em cima daquela garota insuportável. Que merda, ela tinha conseguido estragar a minha noite perfeita!_

_"Bella quer parar de correr, por favor!" Edward gritou quando nós estávamos do lado de fora da boate._

_Eu estava lutando contra o desejo de voltar lá dentro e socar a cara daquela inglesa idiota que teve a _audácia_ de tentar alguma coisa com o _meu_ namorado._

_Era petulância demais para o meu gosto._

_"Quer parar de ser tão molenga e andar mais rápido, Edward!" retruquei sem parar de andar._

_"Quer me ouvir um minuto?" ele me puxou e me obrigou a encará-lo._

_"Não quero ouvir nada, Edward. Vi o que aconteceu lá dentro e se você falar alguma coisa que eu _não_ saiba só vai fazer com que eu corra de volta para dentro dessa maldita boate e acabe com a cara de nojenta daquela garota insuportável!" rosnei me livrando da sua mão que me prendia com força pela cintura._

_"Bella, você _precisa_ se acalmar!" ele pediu me encarando boquiaberto._

_"Eu já disse que estou calma, Edward! E se você continuar me pedindo para ficar calma, juro que desconto toda a minha raiva em _você_ e eu realmente não quero fazer isso!" esbravejei e recomecei a andar._

_"Você sabe que não precisa ficar assim, amor. Eu nunca daria bola para Cath, acha que eu seria idiota a ponto de fazer isso?" ele perguntou assim que nos aproximamos do seu carro._

_"Pela última vez, Edward, eu não quero mais falar sobre assunto! Não estou acusando você de nada, não estou te pedindo para se desculpar, eu só não quero mais conversar sobre isso, porque se eu continuar ouvindo qualquer coisa referente à essa maldita noite, juro que aquela inglesa dos infernos vai amanhecer o dia com a boca cheia de formigas!" falei meio exagerada. Eu não era capaz de matar nem uma mosca quanto mais uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a tal inglesa imbecil._

_"Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Controle-se!" Edward exclamou me encarando.  
_

_"Argh, eu já disse que tô calma!" eu o encarei emburrada enquanto ele abria a porta do Volvo para mim._

_Entrei no carro em silêncio, esperando Edward se acomodar no banco do motorista. Liguei o radio, tentando evitar assim uma possível conversa com ele, não estava mesmo querendo dialogar com Edward._

_O rock que invadiu o interior meio abafado do carro fez com que uma lâmpada acendesse na minha cabeça. Dei uma risada baixa enquanto pensava na ideia que tinha surgido._

_Era o diabinho dando às caras novamente._

_Assim que Edward colocou a chave na ignição, eu segurei suas mãos, obrigando-o a me encarar.  
_

_"Espera um pouco, amor. Tenho uma proposta para fazer a você." sibilei sorrindo para ele._

Edward se voltou para me encarar confuso, totalmente perdido por causa da minha mudança de comportamento.

_"O quê, Bella?"_

_"Nada, só estava pensando em fazer isso." murmurei e em seguida ergui meu corpo e me posicionei sobre suas pernas, deixando-o completamente surpreso._

_Edward me encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu acariciava seu peito forte, passando a ponta dos dedos em movimentos circulares e suaves._

_"Bella, e-eu-"_

_"Sabe, amor, me deu vontade louca de _brincar_ um pouquinho aqui no carro. O que acha de brincar comigo?" perguntei mordendo a ponta da sua orelha._

_Edward deixou escapar um gemido fraco, enquanto me acomodava mais confortavelmente em seu colo._

_"Bella, nós estamos em local público." ele alertou enquanto eu o beijava no pescoço, me movimentando lentamente em seu colo, moldando meu corpo junto ao dele._

_"Shh, cala a boca, Edward!" resmunguei quando ele tentou me retirar do seu colo._

_"Bella, isso é loucura!" ele sibilou me encostando no volante do carro._

_"Ah, Edward o que foi agora, hein? Ainda pouco você queria _transar_ comigo dentro do banheiro da boate e agora quer dar uma de santo? O que é, amor? Vai negar fogo?" provoquei e ele me encarou com raiva, os olhos azuis muito escuros brilhando de forma furiosa._

_A boca de Edward me pegou de surpresa, arrancando um gemido de surpresa e desejo._

_"Eu não nego fogo, Bella. E você _deveria_ saber disso." ele murmurou com os lábios ainda sobre os meus._

_"Então prove, amor. _Prove_ para mim o que acabou de dizer." incitei segurando-o pela gola da camisa, puxando seu corpo pra mais próximo do meu._

_Ele esboçou aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso – sua marca registrada – enquanto sibilava:_

_"Com _prazer_, Swan." mais uma vez sua boca grudou na minha em um beijo de tirar o fôlego que eu já _não_ tinha. A ponta da língua circundou meu lábio superior ao mesmo tempo que as mãos de Edward voaram pra dentro da minha blusa, provocando meus seios com seus dedos habilidosos._

Eu o puxei pela nuca enquanto ele abria o fecho do meu sutiã, me fazendo ofegar.

_"Vamos ter que ser rápidos com isso, Bella. Eu realmente não quero parar na cadeia por _atentado ao pudor_." Edward avisou me encarando; suas mãos estavam na minha nuca e massageavam a região de forma lenta e sensual, me fazendo ofegar ainda mais._

_"O proibido é _sempre_ mais gostoso, Edward." sussurrei, antes de morder meus lábios em uma reação clara de _aprovação_ ao que suas mãos e boca estavam provocando em meu corpo. Ele me fitou de forma intensa e abriu um sorriso _safado_ em resposta._

_"Tudo isso porque você se sentiu ameaçada por uma garota que não significa _nada_ para mim, Bella." ele sibilou, rindo ao me ver fazer uma careta._

_"Cala a boca, Edward. É melhor você calar a boca e agir!" eu resmunguei puxando com impaciência a camisa que o vestia._

_Ele gargalhou enquanto levantava a minha blusa, puxando meu sutiã com facilidade._

_"Bem melhor assim." ele sibilou sorrindo para mim, que estava com a blusa na cara me impedindo de ver seu próximo movimento._

_"Edward, não-"_

_Eu gemi alto quando a boca de lábios firmes e muito quentes foi parar em um dos meus seios, mordiscando-o e sugando-o com vontade._

_"Você pediu para eu provar que não nego fogo, Bella. Então aqui estou eu fazendo o que _você_ ordenou." ele murmurou contra o meu peito, me fazendo arfar de tanta excitação._

_"Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, vamos logo com isso!" resfoleguei e joguei a cabeça pra trás quando senti sua boca repousar com fome sobre meu pescoço._

_"Calma, amor, agora que ficou _interessante_." ele provocou roçando seus lábios em meu queixo._

_Eu arqueei as costas com entusiasmo e dei de encontro com a buzina do carro, que respondeu ruidosa._

_"Ai merda!" praguejei e me segurei em Edward, que gargalhou diante do meio jeito naturalmente estabanado._

_"Assim você estraga tudo, amor." ele comentou me colocando de volta no banco do passageiro._

_"O que você está fazendo?" eu o encarei, confusa e frustrada.  
_

_Ele não iria parar agora, não é? Não, Edward não seria _louco_ de parar numa hora dessas._

_"O que você _acha_ que eu estou fazendo? Como você quer fazer amor comigo _vestida_ desse jeito? Anda, tira a calça, Bella!" Edward ordenou em uma voz transtornada de tesão enquanto abria com impaciência o zíper da sua calça._

_Eu sorri provocante enquanto tirava a calça jeans com a maior rapidez que meus dedos trêmulos permitiam. Ainda estava de blusa, por isso ninguém perceberia o que estávamos fazendo._

_Quer dizer, pelo menos eu _achava_ que ninguém perceberia._

_O fato de estar quase fazendo amor com Edward em público só me deixava ainda mais excitada. Aquela onda de _voyeurismo_ pegava, era bom saber que você poderia estar sendo observada._

_Definitivamente eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito naquela noite._

_Edward colocou a camisinha e me puxou em um beijo apaixonado ao mesmo tempo que ergueu meu corpo e me recolocou em seu colo, sem me penetrar._

_"Edward.." gemi enquanto o acariciava no peito, enroscando os dedos na gola da camisa e apertando-o contra meu corpo._

_A noite estava escura e o estacionamento estava deserto. O cenário era perfeito para esse momento._

_"Bella, eu não posso mais esperar." Edward alertou ofegando contra meu queixo, mordiscando a pele sensível._

_"Então não espere." arfei e em seguida senti as mãos firmes fincarem em minha cintura, erguendo meu corpo de leve para que ele pudesse encaixar nossos corpos sequiosos._

_Gritei quando o senti me invadir, mas meu grito foi abafado pela música que tocava dentro do carro. Ainda bem que eu tinha ligado o som._

_Edward buscou a minha boca em um beijo voraz enquanto eu ditava o ritmo que ele me preenchia._

_Deus, como aquilo era bom!_

_Minhas mãos seguraram com força o encosto do banco quando eu comecei a me movimentar mais rapidamente. Sentia meu ventre contrair à medida que remexia o quadril em movimentos circulares, o que deixava o corpo de Edward ainda mais vívido dentro de mim. Era indescritível e meio surreal a pulsação que entrava e saia a cada movimento de ir e vir que eu fazia. Edward me ajudava plantando as mãos em minha cintura, me empurrando para cima e para baixo em um ritmo cadenciado e extremamente sensual. _

_As respirações eram o espelho da outra – carregadas e abafadas – tentando mascarar os gemidos que pareciam determinados em escapar sem o consentimento dos cérebros inebriados pela nuvem carregada de eletricidade pura. Eu estava beirando à loucura com aquilo tudo._

_Meus olhos se fecharam com força quando eu senti as mãos de Edward vagarem pela linha da minha coluna, espalhando o suor que escorria e arrepiava cada centímetro da minha pele. Senti meu corpo ser puxado pra frente e enterrei o rosto contra o couro do banco, aproveitando pra gemer com entusiamo. Meus lamúrios saíam afabados e isso pareceu provocar uma espécie de frenesi no corpo de Edward, que passou a empurrar meus quadris com mais força, literalmente _chocando_ meu corpo contra o seu. _

_A mistura de sons, respirações e peles ferventes resultou em um estremecimento violento do meu corpo, que se contraiu e relaxou no exato momento que eu liberei um grito gutural, incapaz de me conter._

_"Edward.." gemi vergonhosamente enquanto minhas mãos quase arrancavam o encosto do banco do motorista._

_Ele me segurou com força quando eu abrandei os movimentos de vai e vem – já sem forças para reagir – e tratou de manter a cadência da movimentação do meu ventre, me fazendo gemer baixinho em resposta. _

_"Estou quase lá, amor." ele arfou contra minha testa quando eu enterrei minha cabeça em seus lábios, me sentindo flácida e exausta._

_Tentei segui-lo na dança sensual que ele fazia ao erguer seus quadris de encontro aos meus, mas minhas pernas estavam travadas e se recusavam a fazer qualque tipo de movimento. Edward soltou uma risadinha e prendeu minha cintura, ditando o ritmo que agora parecia _descontrolado_ e _frenético_. Logo em seguida, ele gemeu alto – me fazendo gritar extasiada em reação – e eu mordi a ponta da sua orelha, soltando uma risada fraca._

_"Isso.. isso foi a coisa mais maluca e a mais _fantástica_ que eu já vivi na minha vida. " falei ainda muito ofegante, enquanto Edward me tirava do seu colo e me recolocava no banco do carona._

_"Sei disso, amor. Eu disse a você que não negava fogo." ele sorriu enquanto respirava fundo e tratava de se recompor._

_"Nunca mais duvido de você." eu respondi e sorri saciada._

_"É bom mesmo." ele me deu uma piscadela, antes de se inclinar e tragar meus lábios em um beijo doce, lento e _muito_ quente, quase tão febril quanto o calor que emanava entre minhas pernas – que àquela altura mais pareciam feitas de gelatina._

_Suspirei alto e deixei que o hálito de Edward me invadisse de forma delicada, sorvendo tudo que ele me proporcionava com a língua e a boca experiente. _

_Agora sim a noite tinha voltado a ser _perfeita_._

[…]

_Acordei com a sensação de que tinha sido atropelada por uns cem carros, não havia uma parte do meu corpo que não estivesse _dolorida_. Recordei a noite passada e tudo que eu pude fazer foi sorri; Edward realmente _sabia_ o que estava fazendo dentro daquele carro._

_Me levantei correndo ao olhar para o relógio e constatar que estava atrasada, para variar. Tomei um banho apressadamente, quase caindo no box quando ia sair, ia ser uma queda das feias._

_Abri a porta do guarda roupas, pegando a primeira blusa que vi na minha frente. Quase tenho um ataque de susto ao me olhar no espelho e me deparar com algo inesperado: o que aquela _mancha roxa_ estava fazendo no meu pescoço? Ela não deveria estar ali!_

_Puta que pariu! Edward tinha _chupado_ com força demais. Ele ia me pagar _muito _caro por ter deixado _marcas_ da nossa noite em meu corpo._

_Joguei a blusa que tinha pego de volta no guarda-roupas e procurei por uma blusa de gola rulê, constatando que as pessoas iam achar estranho, já que o dia não estava propício para usar aquele tipo de roupa. Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz mesmo. Estava fazendo _sol_, em _Forks_!_

_Soltei um longo suspirode aborrecimento enquanto tratava de me arrumar._

_Quando estava descendo as escadas a buzina do carro de Edward ecoou pela casa, me fazendo dar um salto de susto. Peguei um copo com leite e bebi apressadamente, já querendo sair de casa._

_"Bella, posso saber o motivo da gola rulê?" Edward perguntou assim que me viu. Ele estava lindo naquela camisa de mangas curtas preta, que moldava com precisão seu corpo perfeito._

_"_Esse_ é o motivo, Edward!" rosnei aborrecida e estiquei a gola da blusa para mostrar a mancha roxa tatuada na minha pele._

_Edward gargalhou alto enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim. Deus, eu nunca mais veria aquele Volvo prata com os mesmos olhos!_

_"Me desculpa, amor. Mas você me deixou _louco_ ontem." ele sibilou me dando um selinho nos lábios, já dentro do carro._

_"E por causa disso, agora eu vou ter que aturar o calor e os comentários estranhos sobre a minha roupa? Obrigada, Edward! Muito obrigada mesmo!" resmunguei mal humorada._

_"Não exagera, amor, em dois ou três dias isso some." ele sibilou e deu partida no carro._

_"Dois ou três _dias_, Edward? Eu vou ter que esconder meu pescoço por todo esse tempo?" gritei furiosa._

_"O que você quer que eu faça, Bella? Vai ter que esperar sumir!" ele falou sem desviar os olhos da estrada._

_Eu cruzei os braços em torno do meu colo, completamente emburrada. Era bom demais para ser verdade!_

_Assim que Edward estacionou o carro, eu me voltei para encará-lo._

_"Edward, chega mais." murmurei, fazendo um gesto para que ele aproximasse seu rosto do meu._

_"O que foi, Bella?" ele perguntou desconfiado, mas inclinou a cabeça na direção do meu rosto. _

M_e aproximei do seu pescoço e sem pensar, chupei a pele com força, sabendo que deixaria marcas._

_"O que você...?" Edward me encarou atônito._

_"Pronto, amor, para ficar igual!" eu sorri ao vê-lo sem reação."Vamos logo, não fica me olhando com essa cara de tonto. A gente vai chegar atrasado na aula." gargalhei quando ele fez uma careta para mim._

_"Você é mesmo louca, sabia disso Bella?" Edward comentou, já do lado de fora do carro._

_"Não mandei você me morder daquele jeito, Edward!" murmurei e o abracei enquanto nós caminhávamos pelo estacionamento da escola. "Bateu, levou!"_

_Ele gargalhou e me beijou com carinho na cabeça._

_"E essa é a minha namorada, pessoal!" ele sibilou me fazendo dar uma risada sonora, arrancando um olhar de curiosidade das pessoas que ouviram o que ele dissera._

_Ninguém entenderia o que se passava. Era algo pessoal demais para os _outros_ entenderem._

[...]

_O dia tinha passado muito corrido e eu mal percebi quando segui para a última aula do dia. Tentei me isolar ao máximo dos comentários maldosos que estavam circulando referentes à minha briga com Cath na boate na noite passada. Como aquele povo gostava de inventar boato. E eu sabia quem estava plantando os comentários venenosos._

_Sim, mais uma vez _Jessica Stanley_ estava envolvida na parada._

_Jessica não se cansava de perder para mim, ela ainda não se conformava de que Edward e eu estávamos namorando há quase um ano. Devia admitir que ela era perseverante._

_Aparentemente, Jessica tinha mudado de tática, agora ela queria transformar _Cath_ na _nova_ namorada de Edward. O problema dela era comigo, não admitia que Edward me namorasse por tanto tempo._

_Eu só conseguia sentir pena daquela garota._

_Estávamos no meio do corredor, seguindo rumo à saída da escola, quando Edward parou e me encarou:_

_"Bella, vou precisar ir à diretoria agora. Acabei lembrar que fui chamado pelo diretor. Ele queria me ver assim que as aulas terminassem." eu o olhei confusa._

_"Algum problema, Edward?"_

_Ele franziu a testa pensativamente e depois falou:_

_"Não sei, mas acho que não é nada sério. Encontro você no estacionamento." me beijou carinhosamente no rosto e entrgou as chaves do Volvo._

_Segui para o estacionamento, que estava praticamente vazio e apertei o alarme do carro de Edward._

_Ouvi um grito de susto escapar de trás de um carro estacionado ao lado do Volvo prata._

_"Alice?" perguntei ao me aproximar._

_"Droga!" alguém resmungou baixinho._

"Alice!" dessa vez gritei surpresa.

_Alice e Jasper estavam encostados ao lado de um carro, os dois estavam completamente ofegantes. Não foi difícil imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo, a julgar pelo fato da blusa de Alice estar levantada até o meio da barriga e Jasper estar com a sua camisa amarrotada._

_"Alice, Jasper, vocês estão _louco_s?" perguntei em tom de repreensão. "Será que não tinha outro lugar para vocês se amassarem? Tinha que ser perto do _carro_ de Edward?"_

_Jasper ficou pálido e gaguejou ao perguntar:_

_"O quê... qual é.. o carro do E-edward?"_

_"Ai meu Deus, é mesmo! Jasper, nós estamos _ao lado_ do carro do meu irmão!" Alice sibilou nervosa._

_"Deem graças a Deus que fui _eu_ quem flagrou vocês. Caso contrário, Edward ia fazer _picadinho_ de você, Jasper." murmurei tentando conter uma risada._

_Os dois estavam constrangidos demais por terem sido pegos no flagra._

_"Você não vai contar-"_

_"Claro que não, Alice!" rebati meio ofendida._

_"Obrigada, Bella!"_

_"Tá, tá, tudo bem. Agora _sumam_ daqui antes que Edward volte." falei já despachando-os._

_Edward era protetor demais com Alice, era capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco se a visse aos beijos e amassos com Jasper. Ele ainda não se conformara com a noite passada, ao ver Alice dançando e se agarrando com o namorado._

_"Valeu, Bella. Você é legal." Jasper sorriu, corando ao me olhar. Ele e Alice formavam um casal tão lindo, um completava o outro, apesar de Jasper ter aquele ar ausente, típico dos _nerds_._

_"Estamos quites, Bella!" Alice gritou, já entrando no carro de Jasper._

_Eu entendi ao que ela se referia.: ao dia do flagra que ela dera em mim e Edward em Santa Mônica._

_Suspirei, sorrindo para os dois._

_"Obrigada, Alice." eu acenei ao vê-los saindo do estacionamento da escola._

_Me virei para o carro de Edward e percebi que o estacionamento estava praticamente vazio, os alunos evaporavam da escola quando a aula terminava. Coloquei a chave na porta e a abri, jogando minhas coisas no banco de trás, me esparramando no banco do carona._

_Levei um susto quando uma mão me impediu de fechar a porta._

_"Será que podemos conversar por um minuto, sobre a noite de ontem?" o sotaque inglês atingiu os meus ouvidos e eu me virei para a dona da voz com ódio._

_"O que você quer?"_

_"Conversar, Bella. _Apenas_ conversar." Cath murmurou me encarando e eu senti vontade de socar sua cara._

_Mas espera aí: ela não estava mais bêbada, estava? Claro que não. _

_Então eu podia muito bem sair na porrada com ela. Boa hora para eu me vingar._

Calma, Bella, calma! A garota só quer conversar! Escute o que essa idiota tem para falar, depois você soca a cara dela. _– alertei mentalmente._

_Não poderia sair distribuindo socos e pontapés sem qualquer aviso prévio._

_"Desembucha, Cath!" ordenei e saí do carro._

_Ela me encarou por um bom tempo e eu comecei a perder a paciência aquilo._

_"Sim, você disse que queria conversar comigo e eu tô esperando você começar!" resmunguei e me recostei na porta do Volvo de Edward._

_"Eu só... só queria pedir _desculpas_.." ela sibilou ainda hesitante. Seus olhos estavam marejados e eu senti mais raiva ainda._

Ah, porra, cortou toda a minha diversão! Ela pediu desculpas. Eu não posso bater em uma pessoa que acabou de me pedir desculpas!_ – eu pensei exasperada._

_"Só isso?" perguntei entediada._

_"Bella, eu estava bêbada, tente entender, não fiz aquilo por mal." ela murmurou me encarando._

_"Tá, agora você está colocando a culpa na bebida?" retruquei irônica, incapaz de me conter. "Ah qual é, Cath conta outra, por favor! Esse seu papo furado não vai me convencer! Eu sei que você está a fim do Edward! Dá para ver na maneira que você olha para ele." despejei com raiva._

_Precisava me acalmar, eu tinha que ficar _calma_._

_"Eu.. eu..eu não vou negar que o seu namorado me atrai, Bella." ela falou e eu fechei as mãos em punho. Deus, será que aquela garota não percebia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso._

_"Olha lá o que você vai falar, inglesinha." eu a alertei encarando-a com raiva._

_"Bella, Edward é o _sonho_ de qualquer garota. Eu não posso simplesmente fingir que ele não existe, que não me interessa."_

_"Acontece que Edward é comprometido e você deveria parar de ficar tentando se jogar para cima dele. Vê se enxerga, garota! Ele não quer _nada_ com você."_

_"E como _você_ sabe disso?" ela perguntou, me desafiando._

_Realmente Catherine queria brincar com o perigo._

"_Por causa _disso_, sua idiota!" murmure e fiz questão de exibir a mancha roxa que estava cravada em meu pescoço. "Isso prova o que eu acabei de dizer." continuei, me voltando para encará-la. "Edward fez isso ontem a noite, depois que nós saímos da boate. Você acha que ele faria isso comigo se estivesse interessado em você?"_

_Ela me encarou chocada e não falou nada._

_"Fica longe do meu namorado, Cath. Ou eu não respondo por mim." eu a alertei encarando-a._

_"Jessica falou que você é chegada em uma briga." Catherine sibilou com desdém._

_"Ah, você agora anda com a idiota da escola, Jessica Stanley. Mas eu devo admitir que dessa vez ela passou a informação certa: eu _adoro_ uma briga." uma das minhas mãos batia na outra, enquanto eu a encarava fixamente._

_Cath engoliu em seco e eu sabia que tinha intimidado-a._

_"Mesmo assim, Bella, eu preciso dizer que estou disposta a _tudo_ para conquistar Edward." ela insistiu e eu a encarei chocada. Meu Deus, aquela garota era uma suicida, estava _mesmo_ pedindo para morrer._

_Ela não sabia o que estava dizendo._

_"Repete o que você disse, Cath." _

_"Eu quero lutar para ter Edward para mim." ela falou tranquilamente._

_"Inglesinha, você mexeu com a pessoa errada." sibilei e antes que me desse conta, ergui o punho no ar e atingi o ponto exato em seu nariz afilado. _

_Cath me encarou tremendo de medo e gritou exageradamente com as mãos em volta do nariz, que agora estava sangrando._

_Uau, eu estava ficando boa em quebrar narizes._

_"V-você .. é l-louca.. " ela gaguejou assustada com o sangue que escorria pelo seu rosto._

_Cath tentou puxar meus cabelos, mas eu me esquivei, socando novamente seu nariz, agora com mais força, fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás por conta da dor._

_Aquilo ali ia doer por uma semana mais ou menos._

_"Você vem até mim e diz que está disposta a tomar o _meu_ namorado e _eu_ sou a louca? Vê se enxerga, garota!" murmurei e abri novamente a porta do carro._

_"Isso não vai ficar assim, Bella." Catherine ameaçou e eu me voltei para encará-la, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios._

_"Claro que não, Cath, vai ficar _pior_! Esse seu nariz vai estar roxo como uma ameixa amanhã, sua idiota! Cruze novamente o meu caminho e você vai se arrepender." decretei rosnando de raiva._

_Bati a porta na cara daquela inglesa maldita e vi que ela se afastava do carro, seguindo rumo ao seu._

Pelo menos não seria _só_ eu que teria uma mancha roxa para contar história no dia seguinte.-_ pensei, gargalhando dentro do carro._

_Edward voltou quinze minutos depois da minha "conversinha" com Cath._

_"Me desculpe a demora, amor."- ele murmurou entrando no carro, pegando as chaves das minhas mãos._

_Ele estava _estranho_._

_"O que aconteceu, Edward?" perguntei ao vê-lo dar a partida._

_"Precisamos conversar."_

_"Sobre?"  
_

_"Você tem trabalho no supermercado hoje?" Edward não desviava os olhos da estrada._

_"Não, por que?"_

_"Ótimo." se limitou a sibilar, como se não tivesse percebido meu tom de voz preocupado._

_"O que aconteceu, Edward?" eu repeti a pergunta, dessa vez com mais veemência._

_"Vamos conversar na sua casa, Bella." ele murmurou, dirigindo muito mais rápido do que o normal._

_Edward estava começando a me deixar preocupada._

_Assim que ele estacionou na porta da minha casa eu desci correndo, seguindo para sala._

_Joguei minha mochila em cima da poltrona e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, esperando Edward entrar. Havia algo sufocando meu peito e eu não conseguia indentificar o motivo daquele desconforto._

_"Estamos em casa, agora me diga o que aconteceu!" quase gritei assim que ele fechou a porta._

_"Bella-"_

_"Sem enrolação, Edward!" pedi passando as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a ficar nervosa._ _Algo na maneira como ele me olhava estava me deixando ainda mais desconfortável._

_Edward tirou do bolso um papel e me entregou. Eu desdobrei a folha com rapidez e li o que estava escrito._

_Era a carta de admissão de Edward na universidade. Ele tinha sido aceito em _Harvard_._

_O choque da notícia fez meu coração dar um salto dentro do peito. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia, só não sabia que ocorreria tão_ rápido_._

_Levantei meus olhos para ele e depois sibilei muito séria:_

_"Bom, nós já estávamos esperando por isso, não é?" devolvi a carta para ele, desviando meus olhos dos seus._

_"Bella, eu _não_ vou." ele murmurou e eu me voltei para encará-lo, surpresa._

_"Como não vai, Edward? Pelo amor de Deus, é o seu futuro que está em jogo!" falei gesticulando exageradamente, o que sempre acontecia quando eu ficava nervosa._

_"Meu futuro é _ao seu lado_, Bella." Edward sibilou e eu senti os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_Não, eu _não_ iria chorar; não queria deixar as mais difíceis do que já estavam._

_"Seu futuro é onde estão os seus sonhos, Edward. E você sempre sonhou em ir para Harvard." me aproximei dele, encarando-o._

_"Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Bella!" ele retrucou e eu soltei um longo suspiro, desviando os olhos mais uma vez dos dele, temendo que as pupilas dilatadas demais denunciassem a agonia que comprimia meu peito naquele momento._

_"Mas você _vai_ ter que _aprender_, Edward. Não poderei ir com você." me afastei e me virei de costas, incapaz de fitar os olhos azuis imersos em dúvida e _tristeza_._

_"O que vai acontecer com o nosso namoro?" ele perguntou e eu fechei os olhos, lutando para conter as lágrimas que estavam teimando em cair._

_Aquela era a pergunta decisiva. E eu não sabia se estava pronta para respondê-la._

_"Nós não vamos mais poder continuar, Edward." respondi após um segundo de hesitação. Eu precisava ser realista, o conto de fadas estava chegando ao _fim_ e esse final não era _nada_ feliz._

_"Como?" Ele me encarou chocado._

_"É isso que você ouviu, Edward! Nosso namoro vai acabar assim que recebermos os nossos diplomas."_

_"Não, Bella! Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, mesmo com a distância podemos tentar!" ele falou e me segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo com que eu o encarasse._

_"Não vai dar certo, Edward! Você acha que é possível um namoro à distância? Isso _nunca_ dá certo! Eu não vou me contentar em ver você apenas uma vez no ano, ou pela tela de um computador! Eu não quero isso pra minha vida!" grunhi e mordi o canto dos lábios quando senti o peito rasgado pelo choro que eu tentava a todo custo travar em minha garganta._

_"Bella-"_

_"Por favor, Edward, não insista nessa ideia! Eu _não_ vou aceitar! Como você acha que eu vou me sentir sabendo que você vai estar há quilômetros de distância, próximo de outras garotas, convivendo com outras mulheres? Você acha que eu vou suportar isso?" eu perguntei, olhando a rua através da janela._

_Eu já sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e não fiz questão alguma de escondê-las._

"Você acha que eu te trairia, Bella? Acha que eu seria capaz disso?" ele perguntou visivelmente magoado. Eu me voltei para encará-lo e vi que seus lindos olhos azuis estavam marejados.

_Ai droga, por que tinha que ser assim?_

_"Eu não sei, Edward." sibilei e ele fez uma cara de raiva e depois murmurou:_

_"Nós namoramos há quase um ano e você ainda não confia em mim, não é mesmo, Bella?" sua voz estava cheia de ressentimento._

_"É claro que eu confio em você, Edward, mas estou sendo realista! Nós somos jovens! Estamos aprendendo a viver ainda e é normal que cometamos erros. Será que você não entende isso?" perguntei e me voltei para encará-lo. _

_"Eu te amo, Bella. E nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que eu sinto por você!" ele sibilou me puxando para si, beijando com carinho meu rosto._

_Essa foi a deixa para eu cair no choro; aquilo estava _arrasando_ meu coração._

_"Eu te amo também, Edward! E acredite em mim, eu juro que queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis." sibilei de encontro ao seu pescoço._

_Deixei que ele me conduzisse até o sofá, aninhando meu corpo contra o seu, afagando meus cabelos delicadamente enquanto eu soluçava baixinho, sendo acompanhada pelas lágrimas grossas que escapavam das piscinas límpidas que inundavam os olhos de Edward._

_Senti que ele escorregava lentamente e quando percebi, sua cabeça estava enterrada em meu peito, subindo e descendo conforme minha respiração escapava de forma ruidosa. Entrelacei os dedos trêmulos nos cabelos macios e desgrenhados e senti o toque firme dos lábios quentes em meu pescoço. Relembrei das várias vezes que ficamos exataemente daquele jeito, aproveitando o silêncio apaziguador depois que fazíamos amor._

_Meu peito estava dilacerado, mas eu sabia que as coisas tinham que ser assim. Edward tinha os sonhos dele e eu os meus, era normal que nós seguíssemos caminhos diferentes._

_"Me promete uma coisa?" Edward perguntou erguendo a sua cabeça para me encarar._

_"O quê?" devolvi enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dos olhos._

"_Promete que você vai me dar prioridade quando quiser casar?" ele inquiriu e eu gargalhei, mexendo em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.  
_

_"Do que você está falando?" eu o encarei confusa e ele roçou os seus lábios nos meus, seu hálito me deixando zonza._

"Promete que vai recusar todo_ e _qualquer_ pedido de casamento com exceção do meu?" ele falou beijando a curva do meu queixo._

_Eu não pude deixar de rir da sua proposta._

_"Hum.. prometo." eu sibilei e ele soltou um risinho baixo próximo ao meu pescoço. O hálito quente e inebriante fez cócegas no meu pescoço._

_"Te amo." ele sussurrou enquanto depositava pequenos beijos no meu pescoço._

_Eu puxei seu rosto para junto do meu e o beijei com vontade, tentando aproveitar todo e qualquer segundo ao lado dele.  
_

_"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. _Muito_. Para sempre." sussurrei ainda com os lábios juntos aos seus.  
_

_"Bella Swan.. " ele pronunciou meu nome beijando meus lábios seguidas vezes. "..._para sempre_."_

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Nós dois sabíamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro e sabíamos que aquilo duraria para toda a vida, mesmo tendo o tempo e a distância como nossos dois maiores inimigos._

_Eu _sempre_ teria o amor de Edward assim como ele teria o meu amor. _Para sempre_**. **_

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**Mimimi não suporto esse momentinho meio de despedida entre eles. Mas a vida tem seguir, né? Bella foi bem realista ao mostrar pro Edward que a vida deles precisa seguir, apesar dos dois se amarem a vida deles vai ter que tomar um rumo diferente, não é mesmo? Bom, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não.. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer entre esse casal lindo, fofo e meio complicadinho?**

**Opinem!**

**Gostaram do soco que a Bells deu na Cath? Garota chata essa bebedora de chá, viu? Tefalar...**

**E a pegação no estacionamento? Hot, não? *abana***

**É o seguinte, quero as opiniões de vocês, portanto, cliquem no verdinho e me deixem saber o que se passa nessas lindas cabecinhas pensantes!**

**Té breve, pessoas!**

**=****

**

* * *

  
**


	21. O presente

Demorei, mas apareci, huh?! Desculpe-me a demora, mas a vida de gente grande anda consumindo quase as 24 horas inteiras do meu dia. Pra quem perguntou nas reviews, sim, essa fic tem continuação, no máximo dois ou três capítulos e aí entro com a segunda parte da história!

Esse capítulo foi betado pela Dandara, minha pulga irritante, mas ainda assim minha pulga que eu amooo demais. Mto obrigada por me aturar, meu bem, luv u!

Bom, espero que curtam o cap, eu adooro o finzinho dele, me deixa toda bestinha e suspirando pelos cantos.

A gente se vê,

Besos, besos

_Cella_.

**

* * *

Capítulo 21**_** – **_**O presente**

**EPOV**

Os dias que seguiram aquele em que Bella e eu tivemos a nossa pequena discussão passaram agitados, caóticos seria a palavra mais apropriada para descrevê-los. Todos na cidade ficaram sabendo da minha admissão em Harvard e vieram me cumprimentar pela boa nova; meus tios estavam eufóricos, não viam a hora de me ver estudando no local em que eu sempre sonhara.

Eu também estava feliz, mas não totalmente. Bella ainda me preocupava, ela estava cada vez mais distante. Nosso namoro continuava firme, mas eu sentia que já estávamos perdendo algo. E eu não queria perder aquilo. Eu queria Bella ao meu lado.

Foi por isso que tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida. E contava com uma aliada mais do que especial para me ajudar naquela árdua tarefa: Alice.

"Bella, o que você quer ganhar de aniversário? É depois de amanhã!" Alice murmurou se remexendo na cadeira. Estávamos no refeitório, ao lado de Angela e Mike.

Cath, por algum motivo que eu não sabia qual era, tinha se afastado de Alice e agora sentava com Jéssica e os populares da escola. Era estranho pensar que há quase um ano atrás _eu_ andava com aquelas pessoas. Como consegui aquele feito? Como consegui suportar tamanha futilidade? Ainda bem que eu tinha achado Bella.

_Bella_.Ela agora revirava os olhos cheia de irritação assim que ouvia alguém perguntar sobre seu aniversário.

"Não, Mike, eu já disse que não quero festa!" ela resmungou quase com raiva e inspirou fundo, antes de virar um grande gole de refrigerante garganta abaixo.

"Ai, Bella, para de cortar o nosso barato! Deixa a gente comemorar o teu aniversário. Não é todo dia que alguém faz 18 anos!" Mike insistiu e eu vi Bella bufar de ódio claramente desgostosa daquela conversa.

"Eu vou repeti pela última vez o que eu venho dizendo há dias: NÃO quero comemorar droga de aniversário nenhum! Eu não tenho motivos para isso!" ela gritou, assustando todo mundo.

Bella andava nervosa demais e grande parte do seu nervosismo se devia ao fato da nossa formatura ser daqui a um mês. Aquilo também estava mexendo e _muito_ comigo.

"Wow, calma aí, Bella! Eu só pensei que-"

"Tudo bem, Newton, a Bella sabe que você não estava querendo aborrecê-la." eu sibilei e passei os braços ao redor dos ombros de Bella, obrigando-a a me encarar. Os olhos de chocolate me fitaram com uma pontada de culpa ao mesmo tempo em que os dentes apertaram os lábios rosados, um sinal óbvio de nervosismo.

"É.. me desculpe, Mike." Bella murmurou sem muita convicção.

"Tá bom, Bella, deixa isso pra lá. Se você não quer festa, a gente te entende." Mike falou e soltou uma risada sem graça, visivelmente desconfortável. Aquele nerd morria de medo de ver Bella perder a paciência e partir para cima dele.

"Bom, mesmo que você não queria festa vai ter que se contentar em ter uma. Edward -"

"Alice!" gritei com raiva assim que ouvi a voz fina da pulga infernal que chamava de irmã voar pelo refeitório lotado. Alice tinha a boca grande demais e tinha acabado de dar com a língua nos dentes.

Bella se virou lentamente para me encarar e depois perguntou:

"Edward, o que você está aprontando?"

Eu sorri meio sem graça e vi que todos na mesa nos olhavam com atenção. Bella estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Nada, Bella, é idiotice da Alice."  
_  
_"É, Bella, eu sou _mesmo_ uma idiota." minha irmã completou toda nervosa.

"Ah, mas disso eu já tinha certeza! Vocês acham que me enganam, não é mesmo? Tá na cara que os dois estão aprontando! Edward, é melhor você falar logo o que está aprontando ou eu juro que não respondo por mim!" Bella ordenou e me lançou um olhar que transitava entre a curiosidade e a raiva.

"Edward está organizando um jantar romântico para vocês no dia do seu aniversário, Bella!" Alice soltou como um jato e eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

"Toco de gente maldito, eu nunca mais confio em você!" rosnei, me voltando para Alice.

"Desculpa, Edward, mas a Bella ia arrancar a verdade de você de qualquer jeito. E pela cara que ela estava te olhando, era bem capaz de arrancar no soco." Alice gargalhou e eu fechei a cara, emburrado.

"Ai, que lindo! Vai dizer que não gostou de saber que vai ganhar um jantar romântico, Bella?" Angela perguntou, fazendo todos a encarem. Angela era a mais calada do grupo, o oposto de Alice. De vez em quando eu até esquecia como era a voz dela, tamanho o período que ela ficava sem pronunciar uma frase.

Bella me olhou por alguns segundos – ignorando Angela – que voltou a se concentrar no seu lanche.

"Isso é verdade, Edward? Ou é só uma forma de me despistar do que vocês estão realmente articulando contra mim?" Bella desconfiava até da própria sombra.

"É isso mesmo, amor. Eu estava pensando em fazer um jantar no jardim da minha casa, só para nós dois." sibilei rendido, sabendo que não dava pra manter uma surpresa quando se tinha uma irmã tão linguaruda como Alice.

O sorriso que despontou nos lábios cheios de Bella me fez encará-la com surpresa.

"O que foi?" eu perguntei e o sorriso alargou, quase a ponto de rasgar o rosto de coração.

"Eu adorei a surpresa." ela murmurou, me abraçando com carinho.

Olhei para Alice, surpreso, e tudo que recebi de minha irmã foi uma piscadela.

"Obrigada, amor. Só por causa desse jantar que eu vou poder aturar o dia do meu aniversário." Bella falou, me beijando com carinho nos lábios.

Eu ainda estava surpreso pelo fato de ter acertado na mosca.

"E aí, a gente também tá convidado pra esse jantar?" Mike soltou e imediatamente recebeu um olhar de fúria de Bella.

"Lamento, Newton, mas esse jantar é à dois." murmurei, fazendo com que Alice soltasse uma gargalhada alta.

"Se toca, nerd! Deixa de querer ser bicão em tudo quanto é comemoração!" Mike a encarou com raiva e isso só fez com que todo mundo na mesa risse, inclusive Angela, a mais calada.

"Desculpa, Mike, mas _dessa_ comemoração você vai mesmo ficar de fora." Bella sorriu e recostou de leve sua cabeça contra meu ombro. "Obrigada mais uma vez, amor." ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, quando todo mundo estava concentrado em zoar Mike.

"Você não precisa agradecer nada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado." sibilei e beijei o alto da sua cabeça, fazendo-a suspirar contra a pele meio exposta do meu pescoço.

"Quem não iria gostar?"

"Hum.. é verdade, quem não iria gostar?" concordei e não contive a risada ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

"Convencido!"

Eu apertei a ponta do seu nariz e ela tentou morder a minha mão; em cada lado das bochechas macias havia duas grandes rodelas vermelhas, que deixavam o rosto de coração ainda mais adorável.

"Admita, Bella Swan, eu sou o melhor namorado do mundo!" ela fez uma careta que enrugou o narizde botão, mas depois riu.

"Você é o melhor _meu_ namorado do mundo."

Minha risada ecoou pelo refeitório, fazendo com que todos se voltassem para a nossa mesa.

"Amo você, seu convencido." ela murmurou e selou nos lábios em um beijo terno.

"Eu também, esquentadinha." foi a vez dela gargalhar.

"Ei, vocês dois, que tal dividirem a piada conosco? Também quero rir um pouco." Alice falou, nos chamando a atenção.

"Pra que você precisa de piada se tem um Newton na sua frente!" eu revidei e todo mundo voltou a rir, com exceção de Mike.

"Eu mereço mesmo. Agora vou ter que ficar aturando as gracinhas de um playboy como o Cullen." Mike sibilou, revirando os olhos.

"Não faz drama, Mike. Você sabe que nós te amamos, não sabe?" Alice sorriu, apertando a bochecha dele, que gemeu de dor.

"Nós amamos o Mike!" Bella repetiu em meio a uma gargalhada e isso fez com que o nerd loiro corasse com força.

Como era bom ouvir Bella gargalhando; eu sentiria falta daqueles momentos ao lado dela. Sentiria falta da sua risada, da maneira como ela me olhava, deixando transparecer cada sentimento que havia dentro de si. E era por causa disso que eu tinha tomado a minha decisão.

Só iria para Harvard, com Bella ao _meu_ lado. E eu não estava disposto a voltar atrás naquela decisão.

[...]

**BPOV  
**  
_Eu queria e não queria que meu aniversário chegasse. _

_Queria por causa do jantar que Edward estava organizando, eu realmente desejava ter um momento a sós com ele, ficar ao seu lado o máximo que eu pudesse, já que em breve tudo estaria acabado. Não queria que meu aniversário chegasse, pelo simples fato de que eu _odiava_ fazer aniversário, detestava todo mundo me bajulando, me paparicando, aquilo era chato demais._

_Estava deitada na minha cama, olhando para o teto, sabendo que no dia seguinte estaria um ano mais velha. Era incrível pensar nas coisas que tinham acontecido naquele ano que estava quase acabando._

_Minhas brigas com Edward _magicamente_ se transformaram em uma atração mútua, que evoluiu para uma paixão arrebatadora que agora tinha virado _amor_. Tão rápido e avassalador que às vezes me assustava._

_Sorri ao pensar em tudo que nós vivemos naqueles poucos meses de convivência. O começo do namoro, as brigas envolvendo Jessica, o acidente de carro, nossa primeira noite, nossa primeira viagem.._

_Muita coisa tinha acontecido, mas muita coisa ainda poderia acontecer, se não fosse pelo fato de em mais ou menos dois meses, Edward se mudaria para outro estado, para estudar Direito._

_Soltei um longo suspiro e me sentei na cama, agitada demais com aqueles pensamentos. Olhei para o relógio que estava sobre a cômoda ao lado da minha cama e tomei um susto ao ver a hora: _3:30 da manhã_. __**  
**__  
Meu Deus, eu precisava dormir, teria que estar de pé no mais tardar às 8 hs!_

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, lembrando do dia que eu beijara Edward pela primeira vez, após o estúpido boato sobre a minha sexualidade. Olhando o passado distante só aumentava a certeza de que eu o amaria para o resto da minha vida, mesmo que nós nunca mais nos víssemos._

_Mesmo que eu casasse com outro homem, que tivesse filhos com esse homem, que passasse a minha vida inteira com ele, seria sempre _Edward_ que eu amaria. Era estranho pensar naquilo, já que eu era muito nova nesses assuntos do coração._

_Sabia que isso poderia mudar da noite pro dia, eu poderia me apaixonar loucamente por outra pessoa em um piscar de olhos e tudo estaria acabado. Mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que o meu sentimento por Edward _nunca_ mudaria, e aquilo me deixava ainda mais triste. Era em horas como essas que eu desejava que aquele sentimento dentro de mim fosse apenas uma paixonite e nada mais._

_Me levantei da cama e olhei a chuva fina que caía em Forks. Abri as janelas do quarto e deixei o frio habitual da cidade invadir o cômodo, jogando uma brisa de ar muito gelado em meu rosto, me fazendo soltar uma risada ao sentir as gotas de água tocarem minhas bochechas._ _Olhei a rua lá embaixo e fiquei um bom tempo pensando na mudança que a minha vida sofreria a partir do momento que Edward se mudasse de Forks._

_Edward representou a mudança mais drástica na minha vida, ele tinha mexido comigo em vários sentidos, tinha me feito ver as coisas de uma forma diferente. Eu já conseguia demonstrar o que sentia com mais naturalidade, já conseguia chorar na frente das pessoas sem parecer fraca ou incapaz de lutar._

_E eu iria perdê-lo assim, tão repentinamente._

_Só percebi que estava chorando quando senti um gosto salgado invadir meus lábios. Sorri, meio assustada e depois enxuguei meus olhos, limpando também as bochechas, que estavam molhadas de água da chuva. Fechei a janela e pulei de novo na cama, sem conseguir dormir novamente._

_Um desejo incontrolável me invadiu e eu peguei o celular ao lado da cama, discando com ansiedade o número que já conhecia de cor. O telefone tocou algumas vezes e eu já estava começando a perder as esperanças quando ouvi a voz que eu tanto ansiava escutar._

_"_Bella?_" o timbre rouco estava ainda mais acentuado por causa do sono e eu imediatamente me senti mal por acordá-lo._

_"Me desculpe, acordar você assim, Edward-"_

_"_Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor?_" ele perguntou subitamente muito preocupado. A forma como ele se importava comigo me fez sorrir encantada e também morder os lábios para controlar uma onda nova de choro que teimava em brincar no alto da minha garganta._

_"Não aconteceu nada amor, desculpa, mas eu precisava falar uma coisa..." murmurei, soltando em seguida um suspiro longo e pesado, que travou o resto da frase no meio do caminho._

"O que você queria dizer?"

_"Que eu te amo e que mesmo que você passe cem anos longe de mim eu vou estar aqui esperando por você." as palavras saíram rápidas dos lábios selados e eu ofeguei quando enfim consegui completar o raciocínio. _

_Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha e depois tudo ficou em silêncio. Prendi a respiração, esperando por uma resposta dele, que demorou alguns segundos – segundos esses que mais pareciam _séculos_._

"Eu te amo também, Bella. E não se preocupe, eu não seria louco o bastante para passar cem anos longe de você." _ ele murmurou em uma voz extremamente gentil e isso serviu apenas para desaguar o choro que eu lutava para prender em meu peito._

_"P-por que...por que tem quer ser assim, E-edward?" questionei em palavras quebradas pelos soluços que emergiam sem controle._

_Ele respirou forte contra o celular e depois falou muito calmamente:_

"Confie em mim, amor. Eu prometo que vou resolver essa situação_._"_ passei as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em escapar dos olhos._

_"O que você está pensando em fazer?"_

"Só confie em mim, Bella. Você confia em mim, não confia?"

_"Você sabe que sim."_

_A risada que escapou dos seus lábios gerou um calor agradável que percorreu todo o meu corpo. Senti uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo naquele momento._

"Então me dê um tempo. Eu prometo resolver tudo logo."_ ele sibilou e eu fechei os olhos, respirando longamente._

_"Eu te amo." tudo que eu queria dizer era aquilo. Por mim ficaria repetindo aquela frase pelo resto dos meus dias, sem ligar a mínima se isso me fizesse parecer uma boba idiota. Eu era _mesmo_ uma boba idiota e _irrevogavelmente_ apaixonada por aquele homem._

"Eu também te amo. _Muito_. Agora descanse, amanhã será um dia cheio pra você."

_"Tudo bem. Boa noite, amor." sorri bobamente, me sentindo leve como uma pluma._

_"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem." ele disse e logo depois eu desliguei o celular, sentindo a tensão que massacrava meus músculos sumindo aos poucos. A voz de Edward servira como um _calmante_ para mim._

_Assim que deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, o sono me dominou com força e logo eu me perdi na escuridão, levada pelas imagens de um garoto irritante que com apenas um olhar me desconcertava e me tinha inteiramente aos seus pés. _

[...]

_O dia amanheceu muito escuro, com nuvens cinzas carregadas de chuva cobrindo por inteiro o céu de Forks._

_Me levantei com calma e fui para o banheiro, sem muita vontade de sair cama. Aquele dia poderia muito bem passar rapidamente e só parar a noite, quando eu estivesse ao lado de Edward._

_Eu odiava fazer aniversário e odiava ainda mais quando aquela data caía em um fim de semana. Sim, meu aniversário tinha caído em um sábado. Em um _maldito_ sábado. Eu realmente não merecia aquilo tudo._

_Saí do banho e parei no meio do quarto ao ver um pacote em cima da cama, todo arrumado com laços e fitas coloridas. Àquela hora da manhã, a surpresa só poderia ser obra de uma pessoa: _Charlie_. Meu pai sabia que eu odiava ganhar presentes de aniversário, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer com que eu os aceitasse._

_Peguei o pacote e o abri lentamente, tentando mascarar a curiosidade que brilhava em meus olhos. Sorri ao ver o que estava embaixo do embrulho: era a minha foto preferida ao lado do meu pai, quando eu ainda era criança. Eu estava no colo de Charlie e ele sorria para mim. Meu sorriso era amplo e meus olhos brilhavam intensamente._

_O sorriso fincado em meus lábios ficou ainda maior ao contemplar a foto e eu contornei com os dedos trêmulos a moldura trabalhada do porta-retratos._

_"Sei que essa é a sua foto favorita, por isso mandei colocar uma moldura nova nela. A antiga já estava muito desgastada." a voz de Charlie invadiu meu quarto e fez meu coração saltar de contentamento._

_Me voltei para ele e sorri, agradecida._

_"Muito obrigada, pai. Você não precisava-"_

_"Ora, Bells, é o seu aniversário! Acha que eu iria deixar passar em branco?" Charlie perguntou, me abraçando ternamente._

_"Hum, er, obrigada, pai."_

_"De nada, querida! E aí? Pronta para o café da manhã? Eu fiz waffles!" me pai informou em uma voz alegre e eu não contive a risada que escapou dos meus lábios. Waffles eram as únicas coisas que Charlie sabia fazer na cozinha._

_"Waffles? Isso é golpe baixo, pai!" eu sibilei, colocando o porta-retratos em cima da minha cama, enquanto abria meu guarda-roupas._

_"A ocasião merece." ele respondeu, já se dirigindo à porta do quarto. "Vou deixar você se arrumar."_

_"Desço em cinco minutos."_

_"Sem pressa." Charlie me lançou um sorriso largo antes de sair do quarto._

_Troquei de roupa rapidamente e quando já ia sair do quarto, ouvi o barulho estridente do meu celular anunciando que havia recebido uma mensagem._

"Tudo pronto para hoje a noite? Alice irá passar na sua casa mais cedo para lhe entregar o seu presente! Quero que esteja tudo perfeito para o nosso jantar. Amo você, E."_**  
**__  
Eu gargalhei como uma idiota e revirei os olhos, quando terminei de ler a mensagem. Logo em seguida recebi uma outra mensagem, que fez gargalhar com ainda mais vontade._

"Que idiotice a minha! Esqueci de lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. Bom, feliz aniversário! Já disse que eu amo você? Amo você. Muito. Até a noite. Amo você, sei que já disse isso, mas não custa repetir. Amo você."**  
**  
_Fechei o celular, sorrindo como uma criança que acabara de receber a visita do Papai Noel e depois saí do quarto, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, reflexo puro das atitudes de Edward._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Alice, você tem certeza de que isso não é exagero demais?" perguntei enquanto observava minha irmã arrumando o jardim com pequenas luminárias que lembravam aquelas do tipo chinesas.

"Fica quieto, Edward! Você não sabe de nada." Alice resmungou enquanto se pendurava em uma árvore, exibindo um sorriso largo e um tanto convencido.

O pequeno ser de cabelos espetados estava agora de cabeça pra baixo e amarrava as luminárias nos galhos das árvores pouco frondosas. Seus movimentos eram ágeis e de vez em quando ela me lançava um olhar triunfante e uma piscadela, que me fazia apenas rir em resposta.

"Alice, minha querida, tome cuidado!" Esme gritou da porta da casa, assim que tomou conhecimento das peripércias de Alice.

"Não se preocupe, tia! Eu estou bem!" a pequena respondeu e acenou para nossa tia, sorrindo largamente. Esme soltou um silvo de preocupação e seguiu Alice com o olhar, agitada ao ver minha irmã se equilibrando por entre os galhos das árvores do jardim.

Eu sorri diante do comportamento de Alice, ela estava muito mais empolgada do que Bella certamente estaria quando visse o que eu estava reservando para aquela noite. Enfiei a mão no bolso e toquei na caixinha de veludo que estava lá dentro, me certificando de que ainda estava ali. Suspirei e voltei o olhar para os malabarismos da pulguinha que saltitava pelas árvores naquela tarde cinzenta.

"Bella vai adorar essa surpresa toda, querido. " Esme sibilou ao meu lado e eu sorri ao ouvi-la.

"É, ela merece. " murmurei observando Alice, que agora corria de um lado para o outro, testando as luminárias que acabara de instalar.

Minha irmã odiava que alguém tentasse se intrometer naquilo que ela planejara, adorava fazer tudo à sua maneira e odiava contar com ajuda de qualquer pessoa, fossem quem fosse.

"Obrigada por deixar que eu fizesse esse jantar aqui no jardim." agradeci, me voltando para minha tia.

"Edward, você não precisa agradecer. A casa é sua também, você tem o direito de usá-la." Esme respondeu, envolvendo minhas mãos entre as suas."Só estou preocupada com a chuva." seus olhos desviaram dos meus e fitaram o céu cheio de nuvens carregadas.

"Não se preocupe, tia. Alice já pensou nisso." sibilei e fitei a tenda que tinha sido instalada nos fundos da casa, uma precaução de Alice caso a chuva aparecesse e tentasse estragar a noite.

"Alice é mesmo brilhante." Esme sorriu e voltou sua atenção para minha irmã – que naquele momento parecia _mesmo_ uma pulga, pulando nervosamente pelo jardim.

"Se é."

"Edward, que horas você quer que eu vá entregar o presente da Bella?" Alice gritou enquanto arrumava a mesa do jantar que estava estrategicamente instalada no centro do jardim, próximo de duas grandes roseiras carregadas de flores.

"Eu não sei, Alice, às 6 hs seria o ideal." respondi e a observei dar uma rápida olhada no relógio que circundava seu pulso fino.

"Bem na hora." ela pulou até onde eu estava, sem perder o sorriso nos lábios.

A tarde já estava caindo e logo o céu estaria completamente negro. Realmente esperava que a chuva desse uma trégua naquela noite, que eu desejava que fosse perfeita.

"E aí, quer ver como ficou?" Alice perguntou voltando os olhos para mim e Esme.

"Anda logo, Alice!" sibilei impaciente e ela revirou os olhos, antes de apertar o botão do controle remoto que trazia entre as mãos pequenas.  
_  
_O dispositivo acionou todas as luminárias que estavam dispostas em torno do jardim, que de repente pareceu ganhar vida. A iluminação privilegiava a parte central e dava um colorido a mais nas rosas grandiosas. Esme soltou um suspiro de surpresa e eu sorri, me voltando para Alice.

"Pulguinha, você é maravilhosa!" envolvi o corpo miúdo e a ergui em meu colo, arrancando uma risada de Esme, que observava a cena cheia de orgulho.

"Me coloca no chão, Edward!" Alice resmungou ao mesmo tempo que distribuía tapinhas nos meus ombros.

"Não sem antes te cobrir de beijos." levei mais alguns tapas enquanto traçava as bochechas rosadas com os lábios. Esme gargalhou com entusiamo, enquanto Alice deixava os rosnados de lado para soltar gritinhos de alegria.

"Obrigada, Alice." sibilei assim que a coloquei de volta no chão.

"Não foi nada, maninho. E aí, vai me contar o resto da surpresa?"

"Não." Alice revirou os olhos e depois me lançou um olhar pidão.

"Isso não é justo." ela emburrou o rosto delicado e eu sorri, enquanto puxava uma mecha do seu cabelo curto, o que a fez bufar de raiva.

"Segredo é segredo, pulguinha." pisquei e ela fez uma careta que mais parecia pertencer a uma criança levada.

"Tá, tá, eu sei que só estou perdendo meu tempo com isso mesmo. Tô indo na casa da Bella."

"Até mais, Alice." acenei, ao vê-la seguindo rumo ao carro de Emmett; ela adorava dirigir o utilitário do primo mesmo que o carro fosse grande demais para ela.

"Dirija com cuidado, querida." Esme a alertou ao ver Alice tirando o carro da garagem.

"Pode deixar, tia." Alice acenou antes de sair rumo à casa da Bella.

"E para mim, você não vai contar o tal segredo?" Esme perguntou assim que nós ficamos a sós no jardim.

"Sinto muito, tia Esme, mas segredo é segredo e eu não revelá-lo nem sob tortura."

"Você está ficando muito mau, Edward!" ela me lançou um olhar de falso aborrecimento e em seguida me puxou para um abraço carinhoso, como uma mãe faria com um era isso que Esme era: minha _mãe_.

"As mulheres da família Cullen estão ficando muito curiosas." comentei enquanto nós seguíamos para o interior da casa.

"E os homens da família Cullen estão ficando muito misteriosos." Esme completou me fazendo gargalhar.

"É necessário, tia. _Isso_ é necessário."

Aquele segredo só seria revelado no momento certo, para a _pessoa_ certa.

[...]

**BPOV**

_Estava deitada ao lado de Charlie assistindo TV quando ouvi o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado em frente à minha casa. Já sabia quem era._

_"Vai sair, Bells?" Charlie perguntou ao me ver levantar do sofá._

_"É, pai, Edward vai fazer um jantar para nós dois." murmurei enquanto seguia em direção à porta._

_"Jantar? _Só_ vocês dois?" ele inquirou e ergueu a sobrancelha cheio de desconfiança. Me controlei para não rolar os olhos de tédio._

_"Sim, mas antes que você pense alguma coisa sobre isso, vou logo avisando que o jantar será na casa de Edward. Portanto, não há motivos para se preocupar." sibilei e abri a porta no exato momento em que Alice se preparava para tocar a campainha._

_"Parabéns, amiga!" ela gritou bastante animada e empurrou uma grande caixa cor de rosa contra meu peito. Pisquei na tentativa de acompanhar as ações rápidas de minha amiga, mas foi em vão. Suspirei alto e me deixei ser abraçada pelos braços finos e extremamente delicados de Alice. _

_"Esse é o presente de Edward. O meu está lá em casa, te entrego quando nós chegarmos lá." ela explicou quando eu baixei os olhos para fitar o pacote rosa demais para o meu gosto. Alice abriu um amplo sorriso quando eu franzi o nariz meio desgostosa e claramente embaraçada com a situação._

_"Você sabe que não precisa-"_

_"Você sabe que precisa sim, então é melhor fica calada. Não tenho tempo para ficar escutando esses seus lamentos sobre como você odeia ganhar presentes e bla bla blá." ela sibilou me encarando fixamente. "Agora anda, vamos logo lá pro seu quarto, porque eu preciso te deixar impecável e tenho pouco tempo para isso."_

_"Como é?" franzi a testa em confusão._

_Alice ignorou minha pergunta, me arrastou porta adentro e só parou para cumprimentar Charlie, que nos olhou com uma cara confusa e surpresa._

_"Alice, quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?" questionei assim que chegamos ao meu quarto. Larguei o presente de Edward em cima da cama e bufei irritada quando não obtive resposta._

_"Abra o presente, Bella!" _

_Deixei meus olhos rolarem_ _de exasperação para então pegar o pacote rosado. Desfiz o grande laço avelulado que o enfeitava e retirei a tampa, tomando um grande susto ao me deparar com o vestido impecavelmente arrumado sobre uma almofada de papel de seda carmim._

_Era simplesmente o vestido mais lindo que eu já vira em toda minha vida. O modelo era perfeito, esvoaçante e tinha um decote profundo nas costas. O tecido era macio e fino e eu tinha a sensação de que qualquer mulher ao vesti-lo se sentiria a mais bela das deusas. A cor era azul e eu sabia o motivo de Edward ter escolhido justamente aquela tonalidade: era a _preferida_ dele._

_Olhei para Alice boquiaberta e ela apenas sorriu para mim._

_"Alice, eu"-_

_"Sabia que não erraria, eu disse a Edward que esse vestido era o tipo certo pra você. Agora, por favor Bella, quer fazer o favor de ir tomar banho!" ela murmurou e jogou o roupão nas minhas mãos. "Você tem _quinze_ minutos!"_

_Eu pisquei assustada, ainda olhando para o vestido que estava em cima da cama._

_"Alice-"_

_"Para o banheiro, Bella!" ela ordenou e eu fiz um muxoxo contrariada. Bufei de frustração e segui rumo ao banheiro, deixando Alice no meu quarto, remexendo no meu estojo de maquiagem._

[...]

_"Espera mais um pouco, Bella, já estou quase acabando." Alice sibilou em uma voz aborrecida enquanto terminava de aplicar mais uma camada de rímel nos meus olhos. Era a_ terceira_ vez que ela fazia aquilo._

_"Pra quê tudo isso, Alice?" eu perguntei e desviei o rosto quando ela direcionou o pincel para os meus olhos, tentando aplicar a _quarta_ camada._

_"Quer ficar quieta e me deixar terminar o serviço?! Seus olhos ainda não estão realçados como devem, Bella, espera só mais um poquinho, já estou terminando." ela sibilou aborrecida e deu um tapa na minha mão, me fazendo soltar um suspiro de resignação._

_"Doeu, Bella? Custou para você ficar quieta por alguns minutos?!" Alice me repreendeu, cinco minutos depois, agora concentrando sua atenção no ninho de passarinhos que era os meus cabelos._

_"Não sei para quê tudo isso."_

_"Tudo isso é pelo simples fato de que eu quero você impecável nesse jantar. Edward vai pirar quando vê-la." ela guinchou animada e eu expirei o ar sonoramente, cheia de tédio._

_"Posso me olhar no espelho?" levantei os olhos na direção da pequena figura à minha frente, me sentindo extremamente cansada por estar bancando a _Barbie_ viva de Alice._

_"Será uma honra." ela respondeu e me conduziu até o espelho._

_Quase tive um choque quando me deparei com a imagem que surgiu. Quem era aquela garota que me encarava com grandes olhos cor de chocolate, que estavam mais chocolate do que nunca?_

_Me virei para Alice, boquiaberta, e tentei murmurar algo coerente, mas o cérebro havia travado no meio do caminho. A baixinha saltou graciosamente e abriu um amplo sorriso de triunfo ao me ver tão desconcertada._

_"Isso mesmo, Bella. Edward ficará _exatamente_ assim quando vir você. Você sabe imitá-lo muito bem." ela deu um tapinha nos meus ombros e gargalhou._

_"Alice, eu nem sei o que dizer-" eu disse, alternando os olhares entre a garota estranha que me encarava através do espelho e minha amiga, que exalava felicidade e agora quicava pelo quarto._

_"Então não diga nada. Deixe os agradecimentos para depois, não temos tempo agora. Vamos, vista seu casaco, está quase na hora do jantar." Alice falou, me entregando o casaco que segurava nas mãos._

_"T-tudo bem."_

_"Vamos, Bella, anda!" ela me apressou, ao ver minha luta ridícula com o zíper do casaco pesado._

_"Calma, Alice!" eu gritei, tremendo de medo ao me equilibrar nos saltos finíssimos dos sapatos que usava. Levei uma eternidade para descer alguns dos muitos degraus estreitos da escada e precisei me controlar para não começar a hiperventilar em nervosimo._

_"Meu Deus!" a voz de Charlie me pegou de surpresa, enquanto eu ainda lutava para fechar o _maldito_ zíper do casaco._

_"O que foi, pai, não gostou?" mordi o canto do lábio inferior super agitada e fitei Alice, que sorriu e me puxou pela mão como se fosse minha mãe, para dar um fim na terrível batalha dos meus dedos trêmulos e o fecho do casaco._

_"Mas é claro que seu pai gostou, Bella, olha só como ele está boquiaberto!" Alice sibilou, me fazendo encarar Charlie._

_"Você está linda, Bells." meu pai murmurou e sorriu meio desconcertado.  
_

_"Obrigada, pai, isso tudo é mérito da Alice." tinha quase certeza de que minhas bochechas estavam em chamas naquele instante._

_"Deixa de ser modesta, Bella." Alice comentou já na porta da minha casa. "A modelo ajudou e muito, Charlie."_

_"Sou obrigado a concordar com você, Alice." Charlie sibilou sem desfazer o sorriso fácil que pintava seus lábios. "Tenha um bom jantar, querida." ele acenou da porta, enquanto Alice e eu caminhavámos em direção ao _Jeep_ estacionado na calçada._

_"Obrigada, pai." eu gritei já entrando no carro, instantaneamente mais nervosa. Estava ansiosa para encontrar Edward._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Será que ela vai gostar disso, tia?" perguntei pela milionésima vez, me voltando para Esme que estava ao meu lado, juntamente com Carlisle.

"Calma, Edward, é claro que a Bella vai gostar de tudo isso. É um presente e tanto esse jantar que você organizou." Esme sorriu e passou as mãos em torno dos meus ombros, na tentativa de me acalmar. Nem o gesto carinhoso da minha tia foi capaz de aliviar a tensão instalada nos meus músculos.

"Controle-se, filho, vai dar tudo certo." Carlisle sorriu tranquilo e eu concordei veementemente com um aceno de cabeça, me sentindo um tremendo idiota.

Eu não estava nervoso por conta do jantar e sim pelo queria viria depois dele. Mais uma vez toquei na _caixinha_ que estava dentro do meu bolso, sempre me certificando de que não a tinha esquecido ou – na pior das hipóteses – a _perdido_.

Carlisle e Esme nem suspeitavam de que naquela noite eu pediria a mulher da minha vida em _casamento. _E aquela expectativa estava me matando por dentro.

Levei um susto quando vi o carro de Emmett adentrar o amplo jardim da casa. Esme sorriu pra mim e esfregou as mãos pequenas nos meus braços, subitamente agitada.

"_Ela_ chegou, querido."

Sorri nervoso enquanto observava Alice saltar do grande Jeep e correr até a porta do carona, para ajudar Bella – e seus saltos altos – a descerem do carro. Bella carregava no rosto um vermelho escarlate que manchava os lábios cheios e as bochechas salientes e o sorriso hesitante que ela lançou em direção à minha irmã me fez ter vontade de abraçá-la e lhe garantir que tudo ia ficar bem.

O fato dela estar simplesmente gloriosa me deixou ainda mais agitado. Meus olhos estavam cravados no corpo esguio perfeitamente encoberto pelo vestido que a fazia parecer um anjo flutuando sobre a Terra. Um anjo absurdamente _lindo_, mas igualmente _desastrado_; Alice precisou segurar os cotovelos de Bella para que ela não tropeçasse durante o caminho de paralelípedos do jardim.

As íris de chocolate enfim captaram as minhas e isso apenas serviu para deixar ainda mais acentuado o tom rosado que tomava conta do rosto de coração; os cabelos castanhos haviam sido arrumados em uma trança frouxa que deixava escapar alguns fios sedosos. E eu me sentia o mais sortudo e _babaca_ dos homens por não conseguir desviar os olhos um segundo sequer daquela menina mulher que fazia meu coração oscilar a cada milésimo de atenção que ela devotava a mim.

Quando Bella e Alice se aproximaram eu finalmente consegui piscar e então notei o sorriso triunfante que minha irmã trazia no rosto miúdo. Desviei o foco e voltei a fitar a mulher deslumbrante parada à minha frente; ela me lançou um sorriso largo, enquanto tudo que eu consegui fazer foi contemplá-la completamente embasbacado.

"Viu só, Bella?" Alice rompeu o silêncio. "A cara do Edward responde a sua pergunta."

"B-boa noite." Bella saudou meus tios em uma voz estrangulada.

"Olá querida, boa noite." Esme retribuiu ao envolvê-la em um abraço carinhoso.

"Boa noite, Bella, você está linda." Carlisle a elogiou e eu a vi tentar esconder o rosto corado por entre os cabelos, mas para seu azar – e minha absoluta _sorte_ – os fios estavam presos e deixaram as bochechas avermelhadas expostas para inteira apreciação.

"O-obrigada." ela suspirou e finalmente voltou a pousar os olhos brilhantes em mim. "Olá." sibilou arfando de leve.

"_Linda_." foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, ainda muito afetado com sua presença.

Todos gargalharam ao perceber como eu estava hipnotizado e Bella me encarou desconcertada.

"Edward, você.. meu Deus, você planejou tudo isso? Está tudo tão... tão perfeito!" ela sibilou exibindo um sorriso encantador.

"Eu não disse que ela iria gostar, querido?" Esme comentou ao se aproximar para me dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Vamos pessoal, agora a noite é só de Edward e Bella." Carlisle sibilou.

"A gente se vê mais tarde, Bella." Alice falou enquanto abraçava carinhosamente a amiga. "Feliz aniversário."

"Obrigada, Alice." _  
_

"Parabéns, Bella!" Carlisle e Esme saudaram já seguindo em direção à casa.

"Obrigada!"

Meio minuto depois estávamos a sós.

"Você está maravilhosa, sabia disso?" perguntei puxando-a para um abraço carinhoso.

"Edward, eu nem sei como agradecer. Está tudo tão perfeito. Obrigada mesmo!" Bella sibilou me encarando intensamente.

"Você merece, amor." murmurei e a conduzi para o meio do jardim onde estava a mesa arrumada para o nosso jantar.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou quando eu a impedi de sentar na cadeira.

"Vamos dançar primeiro?" eu a segurei pela cintura antes de beijá-la ternamente no rosto, fazendo-a corar.

Ela sorriu e segurou na minha mão com força, enquanto eu a levava até um pequeno tablado de madeira que tinha sido especialmente colocado no centro do jardim, para que Bella e eu dançássemos. Mais uma obra _genial_ de Alice.

"Você também está impecável, Edward!" murmurou ela ao caminharmos até o tablado.

"Me arrumei para você." pisquei e ela riu alto, um som doce que atingiu meus ouvidos e agitou o coração.

"Hm... obrigada." ela envolveu meu pescoço em seus braços finos assim que a música invadiu o ambiente.

[ _Música sugerida: Tiago Iorc – My Girl:_ http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=TnoepQAIEd4 ]

"O prazer foi meu." sussurrei e passei meus braços ao redor da cintura fina, trazendo o corpo delgado pra junto do meu. Bella suspirou e deixou a cabeça pender contra a curva da minha clavícula, respirando fundo e exalando lentamente o ar quente na pele do meu pescoço, o que me fez sorrir e plantar um beijo rápido nos seus cabelos.

"Já disse que amo você?" ela soltou em meio a mais um suspiro e ergueu lentamente os olhos marrons brilhantes para me fitar de forma lânguida. Aproveitei para beijar bem devagar um pouco acima do lábio superior rosado e senti o corpo pequeno tremer de leve contra meu peito.

"Ainda não." murmurei baixinho ao subir os lábios até a curva da orelha exposta. Suas mãos foram parar em meu rosto, acariciando vagarosamente a curva do meu maxilar, enquanto ela me olhava com determinação.

"Eu _amo_ você. "

Sorri e beijei a palma da sua mão.

"Eu também, _minha_ garota."

Bella sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu peito para em seguida resfolegar sonoramente, enquanto nós dançávamos. Deixei mais um beijo em seus cabelos e só então me permitir guiá-la através da noite surpreendemente seca de Forks.

A certeza daquela declaração só me deu mais força para o que eu iria fazer em seguida. Eu sabia que Bella iria aceitar o meu pedido, só precisava agir com calma e esperar o momento certo.

E o _momento certo_ estava mais próximo do que nunca.

[...]

**BPOV**

_Depositei o garfo sobre o prato assim que terminei de comer a sobremesa de chocolate e encarei Edward, sorrindo serenamente._

_"Ainda não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto isso significou para mim, Edward. Muito obrigada por esse jantar." sibilei bebericando um pouco de água, já que eu tinha tomado a minha cota de vinho por uma noite._

_Edward sorriu e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa envolvendo a minha com carinho._

_"Você merece, amor." ele murmurou me encarando intensamente._

_O azul das suas pupilas estava em uma tonalidade diferente, devido à iluminação do ambiente; estava mais escuro, puxado para o azul royal, mas continuava sendo a cor mais linda que eu já vira. Combinava perfeitamente com a tonalidade do meu vestido._

_"Como você pensou nisso tudo?" perguntei ao passar os olhos mais uma vez pelo jardim lindamente decorado._

_Edward bebericou um pouco do seu vinho e depois me encarou sorrindo de forma tranquila._

_"Alice me ajudou."_

Sempre_ Alice._

_Eu sabia que aquilo tudo tinha um dedo da minha melhor amiga._

_De repente, uma música suave começou a tocar, me fazendo soltar um longo suspiro. Eu não queria que aquela noite terminasse nunca. Queria ficar ali, olhando para Edward, nossos olhos em plena sintonia, perdidos em um mundo que apenas nós conhecíamos._

_Eu sabia que aquele jantar seria a _última_ oportunidade que eu teria de vê-lo daquela maneira._ _E pensar daquele jeito fez minha testa enrugar e perguntar a mim mesma quando voltaria a ter um momento como aquele ao lado dele._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos exasperada, tentando afastar da minha mente aqueles pensamentos desagradáveis._

_Precisava pensar no agora, o amanhã era o _amanhã_._

_Edward percebeu a mudança no meu estado de espírito e me encarou confuso._

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" questionou ele, voltando a puxar minha mão pra perto da sua._

_Balancei a cabeça em negação e murmurei:_

_"Nada com que você precise se preocupar." ele não caiu no meu discurso. Precisava mudar de tática."Será que poderíamos dançar mais uma vez?"_

_Ele me olhou por mais alguns segundos, intrigado com o meu comportamento, mas após alguns segundos desfez a careta preocupada e se levantou, estendendo a mão para mim._

_"Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhorita." ele sibilou e eu sorri, deixando que meus dedos entrelaçassem os dele. A mão morna enviou uma onda da mais pura eletricidade e eu tremi com força, já acostumada com esse tipo de reação involuntária do meu corpo._

_Edward me conduziu até a pista de dança e me puxou para junto de seu corpo quente, enquanto passava as mãos pelas minhas costas nuas, me provocando arrepios por onde as deslizava._ _Baixei o rosto até a curva do seu pescoço e aproveitei para mais uma vez inalar o perfume irresistível que sempre fazia meu coração falhar algumas batidas. Fechei os olhos quando os dedos firmes fincaram as digitais contra a pele da minha nuca em uma deliciosa massagem. _

[Música sugerida # 2_: Norah Jones – Thinking about you : _http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=6DuPr3GuyvQ ]

_De repente, a música trocou e eu soltei um longo suspiro ao prestar atenção na letra:_

"My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch  
And I was thinking about you.."¹_**  
**__  
Sem pensar, puxei a mão de Edward para perto do meu rosto e beijei lentamente a palma de sua mão, enquanto ele me encarava de maneira intensa. Sorri, enquanto ele me segurava apenas pela cintura, me embalando no ritmo suave da música, a _nossa_ música._

"You hold my hand, but do you really need me  
I guess it's time for me to let you go  
But I'll be thinking about you  
I'll be thinking about you…"¹_**  
**__  
Só percebi que estava chorando quando Edward ergueu meu rosto para beijar minhas bochechas vagarosamente, enquanto eu sentia meu coração bater em descompasso dentro do peito. Cerrei novamente os olhos e deixei a música nos guiar, a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento é que o tempo fosse congelado para que eu pudesse ficar nos braços do homem que eu amava para sempre._

_"Por que.. por que tem ter um fim, Edward?" perguntei em meio a soluço sufocado._

_Ele passou os lábios sobre os meus e eu senti meu corpo inteiro amolecer. Deus, como eu iria sentir falta daquilo._

_Minha boca se apossou da dele em um beijo desesperado, minhas mãos puxaram seus cabelos com força tentando prolongar ao máximo possível o contato dos meus lábios com os dele. Edward aumentou a pressão dos dedos em minha nuca ao mesmo tempo que nos guiava entre suspiros e gemidos que eram rapidamente abafados pela maciez das línguas sequiosas._

_Depois de alguns minutos, ele se afastou ofegante, me encarando enquanto eu ofegava tanto quanto ele._

_"Não precisa ter um fim, Bella." murmurou ele ao me puxar de volta à mesa._

_Eu o encarei confusa, quando ele me fez sentar em uma cadeira. Pisquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo; o que ele estava querendo dizer afinal?_

_"Edward, o que-"_

_Minha voz falhou quando o vi ajoelhar na minha frente, sem desviar os olhos – agora claros e incrivelmente brilhantes – dos meus._

_"Bella," ele pronunciou meu nome com uma formalidade incomum e eu o vi colocar uma das mãos nos bolsos. Meu Deus, oh meu Deus! "Eu acho que tenho a solução para o nosso problema."_

_Bati os cílios uns contra os outros diversas vezes para me certificar de que não estava sonhando. Ele não estava pensando em fazer aquilo que eu estava pensando que ele iria fazer, não é mesmo?_

_"Bella, eu te amo. E eu não quero ter que me separar justamente no momento mais feliz da minha vida. Não vou conseguir viver sem você, amor. E é por isso que eu tomei uma decisão." Edward sibilou ao estufar o peito como se precisasse de coragem para colocar para fora o que acabara de dizer. Fitei a mão que estava escondida no bolso da calça escura e o vi retirar algo do fundo. _

Oh. Meu. Deus!

_Prendi a respiração quando Edward abriu uma linda caixinha de veludo, revelando o mais perfeito anel. Era uma _aliança.

_Me voltei para encará-lo sem condições de murmurar uma vírgula sequer e ele exibiu aquele sorriso torto que fazia todo meu corpo tremer._

_"Bella Swan, você quer se casar com um _idiota_ que é _miseravelmente apaixonado_ por você?_"

_"Meu Deus!" uma voz ecoou no silêncio da noite e Edward se voltou para mim bastante confuso._

_"O que foi, você não quer?" ele rapidamente se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque potente. Fitei o rosto agora muito tenso e abri a boca para sibilar uma resposta, mas nenhum som emergiu da minha garganta. _

_Pigarrei e recomei o processo de tentar falar algo, mas a mesma voz de timbre fino dominou o silêncio da noite. _

_"Eu não acredito nisso!"_

_Edward me encarou, finalmente percebendo tudo, e eu sorri meio sem graça._

_"Alice!" nós dois sibilamos ao mesmo tempo._

_Alice surgiu de trás de uma árvore, pulando feito uma pipoca e se aproximou de onde estávamos._

_"Edward, seu idiota, como você pôde esconder isso da sua irmã, logo de mim que sempre fui a favor da união de vocês?" ela disparou ao mesmo tempo que fincava o dedo pequenino na ponta do nariz do irmão._

_Edward se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, soltando um suspiro irritado._

_"Alice, porra, você quebrou o clima!" ele repreendeu a irmã, extremamente sem graça._

_Me voltei para olhar os dois, ainda atônita com o pedido de Edward._

_Pedido de casamento? Meu Deus, aquilo era sério demais. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para tomar uma decisão tão importante._

_Tentei me levantar para me juntar à conversa dos dois irmãos, mas Alice me impediu e me empurrou de volta para a cadeira._

_"Você fica aí sentada! Edward ainda não terminou de falar!" ela me encarou, sorrindo largamente. "Maninho, ela é _toda_ sua." Alice se voltou para o irmão e ele revirou os olhos exasperado._

_"Some daqui, pulguinha." ele resmungou visivelmente contrariado._

_"Só saio quando ver essa aliança no dedo da Bella." Alice decretou nos encarando com determinação._

_Edward bufou de raiva e depois se voltou para mim, muito nervoso._

_"Bella-"_

_"Edward, eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia-"_

_Mais uma vez ele se afastou bruscamente de mim e eu vi dois pares de olhos, um azul e outro castanho claro me encarando atentamente._

_"Você não quer casar comigo, Bella?"_

_"Não é isso-"_

_"Você não gosta mais do meu irmão?" Alice interrompeu._

_Eu tentei sibilar alguma coisa, mas Edward me impediu, fechando a caixinha de veludo que tinha nas mãos para então se afastar de vez de mim. Senti o coração palpitar com violência contra o peito e o estômago travar._

_"Eu pensei que você fosse gostar da ideia de vir morar comigo em Massachusetts."_

_Me levantei e me aproximei dele, obrigando-o a me encarar. Tentei ignorar o olhar ressentido que ele lançou ao me fitar._

_"Edward, casamento é uma decisão muito séria. Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso?"_

_"Eu_ amo_ você, Bella. E não quero me separar agora." ele sibilou cheio de determinação. _

_"Eu também amo você, mas-"_

_"Mas não o suficiente para casar comigo, não é? Tudo bem, eu já entendi." novamente o vi criar uma distância considerável entre nossos corpos._

_Eu o encarei por alguns segundos e refleti sobre o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Quantos anos eu sonhei com esse momento? Quantas vezes imaginei o dia que seria pedida em casamento pelo garoto mais lindo da cidade? E por que agora que o sonho tinha virado realidade eu estava querendo fugir?_

_A verdade era que eu era uma completa_ covarde _quando o assunto eram as coisas do coração._

_Edward balançou a cabeça, soltando uma risada desanimada e depois me encarou._

_"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não vou insistir nisso." me voltei para olhá-lo e nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo._

_De repente, eu ouvi um longo suspiro atrás de mim e percebi que Alice ainda estava ali, nos observando._

_"Espera, Edward!" gritei quando percebi que ele ia guardar a caixinha com o anel dentro do bolso._

_Me virei para encará-lo e peguei a caixinha das suas mãos._

_"Acho que isso não lhe pertence..." suspirei e não pude deixar de arfar com o sorriso que ele me ofereceu._ _Eu não poderia viver sem aquele sorriso tanto tempo longe de mim._

_Abri a caixinha e Edward retirou o anel, pegando minha mão direita._

_"Tem certeza disso?" ele perguntou seriamente; eu sorri e balancei a cabeça em concordância._

_"Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa na vida."_

_Edward deslizou o anel por meu dedo e eu ouvi um longo soluço escapar da garganta de Alice. Sorri e só então percebi que também estava soluçando._

_"Vocês ainda me matam qualquer dia desses." Alice sibilou se aproximando de mim e de Edward. Gargalhei com vontade e encaixei o corpo contra o peito forte do homem ao meu lado. _Meu_ homem._

_"Eu estou tão feliz!" Alice murmurou e se atirou nos braços do irmão, que a beijou com carinho no rosto delicado._

_"Pode acreditar, pulguinha, não há pessoa mais feliz que eu nesse momento." ele sibilou e desviou os olhos na minha direção._

_"Posso entrar em contradição quanto à isso." guinchei em meio a mistura de soluços e risos fáceis. _

"_Ok, _nós_ somos as pessoas mais felizes, melhorou?"_

"_Ficou perfeito." fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei de leve nos lábios. _

_Alice me puxou para um abraço a três e eu irrompi num choro louco, as lágrimas se misturavam à minha risada, enquanto olhava para as duas criaturas que eu amava com uma intensidade fora do comum. Aqueles dois seriam _para sempre_ os meus _amores_._

_"Eu quero um beijo dos dois agora!" Alice exigiu e começou a saltitar em torno de mim e do irmão. _

_Sorri e envolvi meus braços no pescoço do agora, _meu noivo_,__ e aproximei minha boca da sua enquanto ele me olhava longamente._

_"Te amo."_

_A boca de Edward respondeu a minha declaração sem necessitar de palavras para fazê-lo._

_"Bem vinda à família, Bella Swan." Alice murmurou me encarando com um lindo sorriso no rosto, o mesmo sorriso que agora brotava nos lábios de Edward._

_Ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça e sussurrou um "eu te amo" quase inaudível que fez meu coração trepidar na mais genuína felicidade; sorri, sentindo as lágrimas mais uma vez escapando dos meus olhos._

_Aquele era o presente mais maravilhoso que eu poderia ganhar no dia do meu aniversário:_ uma família.**  
**

**[…]**

¹ "My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch  
And I was thinking about you.." - "_Minhas mãos frias precisavam de um morno, morno toque e eu estava pensando em você..._"

"You hold my hand, but do you really need me  
I guess it's time for me to let you go  
But I'll be thinking about you  
I'll be thinking about you…" - "_Você segura minha mão, mas você realmente precisa de mim? Acho que está na hora de eu deixar você ir. Mas eu estirei pensando em você, eu estarei pensando em você..._"

* Trechos da música _"Thinking about you"_ da cantora Norah Jones.

* * *

***suspira loucamente* eu amooooo esse pedido louco de casamento com a Alice dando pitaco no meio, deixando o Ed super sem graça. Pulga malditinha que amo demaaais! *-* E aí, o que acharam desse momento dos dois? Será que vamos ter _mesmo_ casamento por aí?! Bom, tudo que eu posso dizer é que eeer... nem tudo vai ser tão_ fácil_ como eles estão imaginando, vem coisa braba por aí. Alguém arrisca um palpite?!**

**Abram os coraçõezinhos de vcs pra mim ali no botãozinho das reviews, ok?!**

**A gente se vê!**

**Besitos ;)**

**

* * *

  
**


	22. A fuga

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei que demorei pra postar um capítulo novo, mas nunca é tarde pra compensar a demora, certo? Tempo andou corridinho nesses últimos meses, TCC pra ser entregue, preparativos pra festa de formatura, uma coisa louca de se ver. Mas agora já estou formada e feliz da vida, tô agora respirando um pouco mais aliviada para voltar com tudo, agora pra vida adulta que me espera. Só não se preocupem, prometo não sumir mais, ok?

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada a todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram, obrigada pelo carinho que cês tem por mim e pelas fics. Como agora tenho mais tempo pretendo responder cada uma das reviews que vcs me mandarem, então se tiverem alguma dúvida ou perguntinha pra fazer, review ou PM-me! ^^

Preciso antes de me despedir comentar que duas fics minhas venceram um concurso chamado "Oscar fanfics Twilight" e isso me deixou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz mesmo. Obrigada a quem votou em mim e nas fics. Eu ainda tô concorrendo em mais uma categoria "Autora com a melhor escrita", mas já estou feliz em ter levado dois prêmios, que são excluisavamente daquelas pessoas que me leem.

As fics vencedoras foram a "Me and Mrs Cullen" e a one shot "Pelos próximos 365 dias". Vocês podem conferir as duas vencedoras e mais algumas coisinhas minhas no meu perfil aqui no FF.

Bom, chega de papo. Vamos ao capítulo de hj. Um avisinho antes de eu ir: mais dois ou três capítulos no máximo e a Hell parte 1 acaba. Mas não se preocupem, pq a parte 2 já está prontinha esperando entrar em cena. Sejam boazinhas e mostrem um pouquinho do amor que vcs tem pela fic.

Boa leitura!

Beijo, _Cella_.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22 – A fuga.**

**#**

**BPOV**

"_E aí, será que vão me dar a honra de organizar o casamento de vocês?" eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Alice tinha feito essa pergunta na última meia hora._

_Ela definitivamente tinha _surtado_ com o pedido de casamento de Edward._

_"Alice, minha querida irmã, será que dá pra você parar quieta e deixar um pouco de entusiasmo para mim e Bella?" Edward sibilou enquanto nós andávamos lentamente pelo jardim. __M__inha mão estava entrelaçada a dele e o anel de noivado reluzia à luz das luminárias espalhadas pelo caminho. Suspirei de felicidade._

_"Tia Esme vai enlouquecer com tudo isso!" Alice murmurou ignorando o comentário de Edward._

_Ao ouvir o comentário de minha amiga eu estanquei no meio do jardim – completamente surpresa – e me voltei para Edward._

_"Sua família não sabe disso?"_

_"Não, Bella, eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber do pedido, afinal, você era parte mais interessada nesse assunto." ele falou como se aquilo fosse algo super natural._

_"Mas como Edward? Como você pôde tomar uma decisão dessas sem o consentimento dos seus tios?" minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que o normal. _

_Eu estava meio nervosa com aquela notícia inesperada; não era um bom sinal o fato de Esme e Carlisle ainda não saberem sobre o pedido de casamento de Edward._

_"Sou maior de idade, Bella. Posso muito bem tomar decisões a respeito da minha vida." Edward me encarou muito sério e um tanto quanto aborrecido. Girei os olhos e bufei de cansaço._

_"Sei disso, Edward, mas não quero ter problemas com a sua família. E se eles não aceitarem o nosso casamento?" Deus, a palavra _casamento_ ainda me causava arrepios._

"_Não estou nem um pouco interessado no que meus tios vão pensar sobre isso, Bella. Já tomei minha decisão e você concordou com ela. Isso é o que me importa. Se eles não quiserem participar do nosso casamento, eu tenho um plano B!" ele murmurou quando nós recomeçamos a andar._

_Alice nos olhava com atenção, esperando o momento certo para se intrometer. O problema era que aquela _pulga_ hiperativa _sempre_ escolhia as piores horas para fazer isso._

_"Plano B?" Alice perguntou, externando meus pensamentos._

_"Vegas!" um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Edward e eu lutei para não deixar meus olhos rolarem nas órbitas outra vez._

_Ele só podia estar brincando comigo, não é?_

_"Claro, Vegas! Nossa, ia ser tão legal vocês dois fugindo para irem casar em Vegas. Que tudo!" Alice exultou e eu enruguei o nariz com força para mostrar o quanto aquele papinho entre os dois não estava me agradando em nada._

_"_Vegas_, Edward? Você ficou maluco? Acha que eu vou aceitar casar em Las Vegas? NUNCA! Eu quero um casamento como manda o figurino!" Charlie mal iria aceitar um casamento tradicional, imagina um casamento em Vegas. _

_Oh meu Deus, meu pai iria pirar quando descobrisse sobre o pedido, ou melhor, ele iria _enlouquecer _quando soubesse que eu já havia aceitado me casar com Edward. _

_"Também quero, amor, mas se nossas famílias nos causarem problemas, nós teremos que ir para Vegas!" Edward retrucou e eu soltei um suspiro pesado. Não estava gostando nada das possibilidades que agora surgiam à minha frente._

_"E eu vou com vocês." Alice decretou com entusiamo. Sério, como será que se delisgava uma pulga infernal como aquela?_

_"Vai querer ir na lua de mel também, Alice?" ironizou Edward e Alice parou um segundo, fingindo considerar. _

_"__Se a lua de mel for em Milão eu vou!" respondeu com uma gargalhada e Edward a encarou com uma careta irritada. _

_Irmãos, argh!_

_"Milão está fora de cogitação." será que eles não percebiam que havia coisas muito mais importantes a se pensar naquele momento? _

_"Meu pai, Edward! Charlie nunca vai concordar com essa história de casamento." mudei o rumo da conversa afim de fazê-los enxergar a realidade._

_Céus, como eu tinha sido precipitada ao aceitar o pedido de Edward!_

_Senti meu corpo rapidamente tensionar ao imaginar como seria a reação de Charlie. Eu estava _muito_ ferrada. Pior, poderia me considerar morta e enterrada. Oh merda, olha só onde eu fui me meter!_

_"Você confia em mim, Bella?" Edward disperçou meus devaneios ao segurar meu rosto entre as mãos. Os olhos azuis brilharam com confiança ao encontrarem os meus._

_"Sim, mas-"_

_"Sem 'mas', amor. Só confie em mim." era impossível não acreditar nele quando eram seus olhos que falavam._

_"Vamos contar para meus tios agora, amanhã conversaremos com Charlie." ele sibilou quando nós subimos as escadas que davam acesso à entrada da casa dos Cullen._

_À nossa frente Alice dançava euforicamente, sustentando no rosto um sorriso exultante. Como aquele toquinho de gente guardava tanta energia dentro de si? Mistérios do universo._

_"C-contar... Vamos contar _agora_?" hesitei como a grande covarde que era._

_"Sim." Edward tentou me puxar, mas eu fui firme ao plantar os pés no chão. Àquela altura minhas pernas chacoalhavam de nervosismo._

_"Assim? _Agora_?" perguntei e mordi meu lábio inferior denunciando o quanto estava com medo do que viria a seguir. _

_Edward percebeu o pânico instalado em meu rosto e jogou os braços ao redor do meu corpo, esmagando-me contra seu peito forte. Meu nariz pairou alguns instantes junto ao pescoço masculino e eu inalei profundamente o cheiro delicioso que exalava de cada poro da pele dele._

_Perdi o raciocínio rapidamente. _

_"Confie em mim, amor. Vai dar tudo certo." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e deixou os lábios descansarem em uma das minhas têmporas. Do que estávamos falando mesmo?_

_Edward enjaulou meus dedos entre os seus e conduziu-me até a entrada da casa em que morava com a irmã e os tios. E por falar em tios... Esme e Carslile estavam na sala, conversando animadamente sobre algum assunto que eu não fazia ideia do se tratava. E para falar a verdade, não me importava nem um pouco também. _

_"Como foi o jantar, queridos?" Esme perguntou sorrindo, assim que entramos na sala._

_"Ótimo, tia Esme, a comida e todo o resto estavam perfeitos." Edward murmurou e apertou minha cintura quando me sentiu tremer._

_Meus joelhos estavam fraquejando. Eu _literalmente_ estava tremendo nas bases. Oh droga!_

_"Bella, você gostou do seu presente de aniversário?" Carlisle quis saber._

_" Ela gostou ainda mais do _segundo_ presente de Edward, tio!" Alice pulou na frente e me impediu de responder._

_Meu corpo inteiro reagiu diante da expectativa. Era chegada a hora da verdade._

_"Segundo presente? Que segundo presente?" Esme nos fitou com curiosidade e Edward fuzilou Alice com o olhar._

_Eita boca grande que aquela pulga tinha!_

"_Tio e tia__, vocês sabem que eu os tenho como meus pais verdadeiros. E por isso resolvi não adiar mais essa notícia." E lá vem bomba. Que Deus nos ajude, eu realmente gostaria de viver até o dia seguinte. "Quero comunicar que pedi Bella em _casamento_ e ela aceitou." senti os olhos fecharem de pura reação ao medo que me consumia com força._

_Um silêncio supulcral tomou conta da sala e eu enfim mandei a covardia pra longe e voltei a olhar ao meu redor. Definitivamente não esperava aquele tipo de reação dos tios de Edward. _

_Ué, onde estavam os gritos, esporros e condenações sobre o que acabaram de tomar conhecimento? Droga, será que ninguém percebeu o quanto eu odeio aquela ausência de som assustadora?_

_E então um grande barulho foi ouvido na sala muito quieta. O som de algo se despedaçando no chão. Uma taça de vidro? Sim, uma taça de vidro espatifada no chão. Esme a tinha derrubado. _

_Oh Céus, finalmente uma reação! Oh merda, aquela era uma _péssima_ reação! _

_Olhei para Edward e notei que ele tinha a atenção inteiramente voltada para os tios, que estavam atônitos._

_Meu Deus, se Carlisle e Esme estavam assim, imagine quando eu fosse contar para Charlie. Terceira Guerra Mundial à vista!_

_"Tia? Tio?" Edward chamou, mas não houve resposta. Eles estavam praticamente _catatônicos_._

_"_Vegas_, Bella! Vocês vão ter que ir pra Vegas. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle morreram de susto!" Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me voltei para encará-la, muito mais assustada e chocada do que antes. _

_Impressão minha ou o oxigênio daquela casa tinha sido cortado? Liguem para o 911, eu não consigo respirar!_

"C-casamento?_ Como assim casamento?" a voz macia de Esme saiu um pouco mais histérica, mas eu não consegui evitar um suspiro de alívio. Por um momento tinha pensado que os tios de Edward tinham _mesmo_ morrido de susto._

_"Casamento de casamento, tia. Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas namoram e depois, se tudo dá certo, elas resolvem se casar. Não foi assim com você e Carlisle?" Edward murmurou muito calmo._

_Meu Deus, como ele podia ficar calmo daquele jeito, quando eu parecia um chocalho, tremendo descontroladamente?_

_"Vocês só têm _18 anos_, Edward! Como acham que podem casar desse jeito, às pressas, a não ser que-" Esme parou no meio da frase e seus lindos olhos verdes se arregalaram enquanto ela apertava a mão de Carlisle com força._

_"Não me diga que a Bella está grávida?" Carlisle questionou ao ver Esme prestes a desmaiar no sofá._

_A risada que saiu da minha garganta foi histérica e desesperada. Todos se voltaram para mim, inclusive Edward. Tentei – em vão – me acalmar._

_"Claro que ela não está, tia. Que ideia!" Edward bufou e precisou apertar meu corpo contra o seu com mais força. Agora quem estava prestes a desmaiar era eu. "Será que nós não podemos nos casar pelo simples motivo de nos amarmos?"_

"_Edward, filho, essa é uma decisão muito importante, vai afetar e muito a vida de vocês. P_ara sempre." _Carlisle ponderou e se levantou para encarar Edward mais diretamente; Alice foi sentar ao lado de Esme, que estava muito nervosa._

_"Vocês são duas crianças ainda, Edward. Como acham que podem tomar uma decisão tão precipitada dessa forma?" Esme disparou fitando Edward com um olhar cheio de mágoa. Droga, algo me dizia que as coisas não iam terminar nada bem._

_"Tia, tio, Bella e eu somos grandinhos demais para saber o que é certo ou errado. E nós já tomamos a nossa decisão. Vamos nos casar, querendo vocês ou não."_

_Esme soltou um longo suspiro – meio derrotado, meio desolado – e se voltou para mim._

_"Bella, querida, você tem certeza de que é isso que quer pra sua vida?" meu olhar imediatamente desviaram do rosto de Esme para se fixar em Edward. _

_Eu nunca conseguiria _pensar_ em ficar longe dele e sabendo disso a decisão do casamento era mesmo a melhor opção para nossas vidas. Seria uma espécie de _tudo _ou _nada. _Era preciso arriscar. _

_"Sim, Esme. Edward e eu vamos _mesmo_ nos casar." respondi sorrindo quando Edward me abraçou com carinho._

_"Sou totalmente contra essa união!" Esme ergueu-se de repente, nos encarando furiosa._

_"Esme, calma-" Carlisle tentou intervir, mas ela fez um gesto para que ele parasse._

_"Carlisle, Edward está jogando fora um futuro brilhante. Como você acha que eu posso ficar calma com uma situação dessas?" _

_"__Tia, posso muito bem construir o meu futuro do mesmo jeito de antes. Mas eu terei Bella ao meu lado." Esme tentou protestar, mas Edward a interrompeu. "E se você ou Carlisle ou qualquer um tentar interferir na nossa decisão, Bella e eu vamos para Vegas e casaremos lá, longe de todo mundo!"_

_"Isso, Vegas!" Alice pulou do sofá exultante. Ela era a única que estava achando aquilo perfeitamente normal._

_"_V-vegas_?" Esme gaguejou como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Carlisle estava tão surpreso quanto a esposa._

_"Já pensou, tia Esme, Edward e Bella casando em Vegas, tendo um padre vestido de Elvis cantando _Love me tender_ no fim da cerimônia? Ai que tudo!" Alice abriu um grande sorriso e Esme fitou a sobrinha como se estivesse diante de um extra-terrestre. _

"_E você acha que vou permitir que meu sobrinho case nessas condições, Alice? NUNCA!" Esme decretou cheia de indignação e Alice deixou o corpo cair no sofá, totalmente frustrada._

_"Mas é isso que irá acontecer se vocês não aceitarem meu casamento com Bella. Nós queremos fazer tudo conforme manda a tradição, mas se não cooperarem, iremos para Vegas!" ameaçou Edward._

_Carlisle olhou para Esme e ela soltou um longo suspiro, rendida._

_"Tudo menos Vegas, Edward! Se vocês querem casar, pelo menos casem da forma tradicional." será que eu havia ouvido direito? Aquilo era uma rendição, eles tinham concordado com o nosso casamento?_

_Encarei Edward por um bom tempo e ele apenas me lançou um dos seus sorrisos perfeitos._

_"Não disse que você poderia confiar em mim?" eu o sentir soprar em meu ouvido e deixar um beijo quente na lateral da minha cabeça._

"_Eu... eu ainda não acredito, Edward." murmurei com a voz alterada de ansiedade._

_"Pois acredite, meu amor, muito em breve você será uma Cullen." ele riu ao me ver arregalar os olhos. _

_Não tinha nem pensado nisso. Uma Cullen... wow!_

_"Vem aqui, minha querida, me deixa abraçar você." Esme me chamou quando Edward foi abraçar Carlisle. "Oh Meu Deus, vocês são tão jovens..."_

_Sorri meio sem graça e murmurei:_

_"Não se preocupe, Esme, Edward e eu vamos ficar bem." como eu podia ter tanta certeza disso? Nem eu sabia._

_Tudo que sabia era que eu estava começando a apreciar a ideia de me casar, mesmo sendo tão jovem ainda._

"_Amiga, agora é oficial: você será minha cunhada!" Alice sibilou pulando em torno de mim enquanto Esme abraçava Edward e caía no choro, ainda não digerindo a ideia do casamento._

_"Sua tia não está muito animada com isso." comentei com Alice._

_"Ela vai sobreviver. Deixa só os preparativos da festa começarem." minha amiga sorriu e me lançou uma piscadela cúmplice._

_Edward finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar de Esme e agora sorria na minha direção._

_"É, a primeira etapa foi cumprida com sucesso, mas ainda falta uma. A _pior_ de todas." ele falou assim que passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros em um abraço esmagador, mas muito bem vindo._

_Só de pensar à que ele se referia já sentia meu corpo inteiro tremer._

_"Vocês não estão falando da lua de mel, estão? Estão com medo da lua de mel? Logo vocês que devem ter o _Kama Sutra_ na ponta da língua!" Alice disparou e eu senti vontade de me enterrar._

_Para sorte de todos, Carlisle estava muito mais preocupado em acalmar Esme para prestar à nossa conversa._

_"Sua pulga irritante, quer pelo menos uma vez na vida ficar de bico calado?" Edward rosnou e Alice fez uma careta, como uma criança mal humorada._

"_Se não é a lua de mel, então é o quê?" ela perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito._

_"Charlie!" Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo._

_Alice soltou uma risada alta e isso só aumentou ainda mais meu nervosismo._

_"Isso, Alice, continue rindo das nossas desgraças. Um dia você vai passar pela mesma coisa, minha amiga." resmunguei agitada._

_"Pretendo demorar um pouco com essa coisa toda, Bella. E até lá vou ser adulta o suficiente para que Esme e Carlisle não estranhem meu casamento. Agora vocês, bom vocês ainda vão sofrer. Charlie não será fácil de ser convencido." ela murmurou e Edward revirou os olhos de tédio. _

"_Oh Meu Deus, como você chegou à essa incrível conclusão, Alice?" ele ironizou e ela o ignorou, virando sua atenção totalmente para mim._

_"Ainda dá tempo de vocês fugirem para Vegas. Charlie não vai aceitar isso de jeito nenhum." Alice comentou e eu soltei um longo suspiro._

_"Nada disso, Ali, Vegas já está fora dos nossos planos. Bella e eu iremos casar na igreja, como manda a tradição." Edward respondeu antes mesmo que eu conseguisse abrir a boca. Que saco, por que as pessoas adoram falar por mim?_

_"É, Edward-" os olhos azuis imediatamente se fixaram em meu rosto e eu cocei a cabeça meio desconfortável. _

_Talvez Vegas fosse uma opção a se cogitar, considerando a realidade da situação._

_"Não me diga que você está pensando em-"_

_"Alice tem razão, Edward, Charlie nunca vai aceitar isso!" expliquei e ele fez um festo negativo com a cabeça, discordando do que eu tinha acabado de dizer. _

"_Não dê ouvidos a essa pulga que dizem ser a minha irmã. Ela não sabe de nada. Vamos convencer o Chefe Swan de que isso é pela nossa felicidade. Ele ama você e vai aceitar. No começo pode estranhar, como meus tios, mas tudo vai dar certo." engoli em seco e tentei me agarrar àquelas palavras de Edward. Realmente convencer Charlie a me deixar casar tão cedo seria uma coisa praticamente _impossível_, mas precisava manter o pensamento positivo e ir em frente._

_"Eu.. eu acho que você tem razão, amor. Vamos tentar." murmurei tentando parecer firme em minha decisão. Por dentro eu estava tendo um ataque de histeria, a ponto de ter uma síncope e cair durinha no chão._

_Edward sorriu e me beijou com carinho no rosto, voltando a me abraçar._

_"Vai dar tudo certo, amor, confie em mim novamente, ok?"_

_"Aham."_

_"E se não der certo, ainda tem Vegas." Alice completou, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos de exasperação._

_"Cala a boca, pulga dos infernos!"_

_"Com o padre de Elvis.." ela o ignorou mais uma vez._

_"Já mandei você calar a boca, Alice!"_

_"Cantando _Love me Tender_ na saída..." ela continuou enquanto Edward se afastava de mim, começando a ficar irritado._

_"Você é surda ou o quê, seu projeto de gente?" ele perguntou ao segurá-la pelos braços._

_"_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go…_" Alice cantou e eu notei o quanto o rosto de Edward ficou vermelho de raiva._

_Gargalhei com vontade quando vi Edward tentando conter a euforia de Alice, que parecia incansável na arte de irritar o irmão. _

_Mas Alice estava certa. Se nada desse certo, ainda tínhamos Vegas._

_A ideia de casar com Edward, com um padre vestido de Elvis cantando "Love me Tender" nunca pareceu tão atraente quanto naquele momento._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Pronto, a princesa está entregue em seu castelo." sibilei assim que estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Bella.

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido e depois desafivelou o cinto de segurança. Notei que seus olhos estavam sérios ao me encarar.

"A princesa aqui está muito cansada e sabe que amanhã o dia não vai ser fácil, não é mesmo, meu príncipe?" perguntou e eu acariciei seu rosto lentamente, meus olhos buscando os seus com vontade.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Nós estamos juntos nessa, esqueceu? Não vou deixar você dar a notícia a Charlie sozinha. Vou ficar ao seu lado." murmurei envolvendo uma das suas mãos entre a minha.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Meu pai é muito careta, alguma coisa me diz para manter cautela. E se ele não aceitar? O que nós iremos fazer?" aquela questão também me deixava temeroso.

Caso Charlie não aceitasse meu casamento com Bella, nós teríamos que fugir da cidade, como dois criminosos. Realmente não queria fazer isso.

"Não vamos falar de probabilidades, amor. Amanhã resolveremos essa questão. É só você ter calma." comentei e ela soltou um suspiro alto enquanto me fitava intensamente. Aqueles olhos marrons eram mesmo a minha _perdição_.

"Como você quer que eu fique calma, Edward? É a _minha_ vida que está correndo risco, esqueceu disso? Se caso Charlie não aceitar esse casamento, você irá para Harvard sozinho e eu ficarei aqui." isso _jamais_ ia acontecer. Ficar longe dela estava totalmente _fora de cogitação._

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e ela se voltou para me fitar.

"Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça, minha _linda_ namorada: só saio dessa cidade se for com você ao meu lado, sendo para ir para _lua de mel_ ou para fugir para Vegas." afirmei e ela me abraçou com força, me beijando no rosto com carinho.

"Eu te amo." Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu sorri antes de lhe beijar os ombros.

"Também te amo. Agora é melhor entrar, seu pai deve estar esperando você."

Bella revirou os olhos e depois comentou:

"Provavelmente Charlie deve estar dormindo no sofá, com o controle remoto em uma mão e uma lata de cerveja na outra." não pude me conter ao ouvi-la falar isso. Gargalhei alto.

"Então é melhor você entrar e mandar seu velho ir para cama." brinquei e ela mostrou a língua, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

"Boa noite." seu cumprimento foi seco.

Eu a segurei quando ela tentou sair do carro.

"E o meu beijo de boa noite?" perguntei sorrindo para ela.

Bella se aproximou do meu rosto e me deu um selinho nos lábios, meio contrariada. Eu a encarei, ainda segurando seu braço.

"Pensei que merecia mais por tudo que aconteceu na noite de hoje." falei cheio de malícia e ela finalmente rendeu-se. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la corada.

"Sempre fiquei me perguntando por que as garotas se jogam aos seus pés, amor. Você deveria parar de fazer isso com as pessoas, sorrindo desse jeito. Não culpo aquela inglesa idiota de ter se apaixonado por você. Você deixa as pessoas tontas." Bella confessou e eu pisquei várias vezes, confuso.

"Eu deixo as pessoas tontas?" questionei e ela sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

"Por que você acha que todas as garotas suspiram pelos corredores quando você passa, Edward? Você as deixa loucas com seu sorriso e esse seu cheiro." murmurou e automaticamente aproximou o rosto do meu, me fitando com um brilho _tentador_ no olhar.

Era ela quem estava me deixando tonto naquele momento.

"Eu deixo _você_ tonta?" perguntei fazendo com que ela se afastasse um pouco de mim.

"Com muita frequência." admitiu ela com um suspiro longo e meio distraído.

Sem perder tempo puxei seu rosto para junto do meu novamente e sem dizer uma palavra a beijei lentamente, obrigando-a a soltar um gemido baixo enquanto se agarrava ao meu pescoço apenas para aumentar a profundidade do beijo.

"Bella, minha Bella, você não sabe o quanto me tenta com esses seus olhos. Se não estivéssemos em frente à sua casa juro que repetiria o que fizemos no estacionamento da boate." sussurrei ainda com os lábios junto aos seus.

Ela sorriu e repousou a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Eu iria adorar." gargalhei ao ouvir aquelas palavras e passei as mãos lentamente em suas costas.

"E você ainda me acusa de deixar as pessoas tontas. Já viu o quão tentadora está hoje, meu amor?"

"Obra da sua irmã."

"Sabe que isso não é verdade. Você é tentadora demais, mesmo estando _nua_." comentei e fiz questão de deixar os olhso fixos no decote do vestido que ela usava. O corpo de Bella reagiu, deixando seus seios intumescidos. "Correção, _principalmente_ quando está nua."

Bella corou violentamente e depois respirou fundo antes de murmurar:

"Dá para parar com essa conversa, Edward? Que horas você vem aqui amanhã?"

"Às 9, tudo bem?"

"Sim, a-acho que sim. Bom, até amanhã, amor." ela sibilou ao sair do carro.

"E o meu beijo de despedida?" perguntei quando ela se aproximou da janela do carro já do lado de fora.

"Mais um? Não, é melhor você ficar sem beijos por hoje. Não quero ser pega em flagrante transando com o meu namorado na porta de casa."

"Admita, ia ser excitante." sorri e dei uma piscadela.

Bella corou com força e depois deu um tapinha nas minhas mãos quando eu tentei puxar seu rosto para mais um beijo.

"Boa noite, Edward. Vá para casa e tome um banho frio." ela aconselhou e eu gargalhei enquanto ligava o carro.

"Digo o mesmo para você, amor. Até amanhã."

"Até."

"Me promete uma coisa?"

"Hum?" seus olhos pousaram nos meus com curiosidade.

"Tente dormir essa noite. E relaxe, vai dar tudo certo amanhã." sorri na tentativa de acalmá-la.

"Tudo bem, vou tentar." Bella passou as mãos pelos cabelos claramente nervosa.

Eu sabia que ela não pregaria os olhos naquela noite. Assim como eu também não.

O fato de ter que enfrentar Charlie no outro dia estava me deixando apreensivo, mas eu precisava me manter calmo, por mim e por Bella.

Sabia que seria uma missão quase impossível conseguir a aprovação de Charlie. E era por isso que o plano B já estava armado.

Se tudo desse errado no dia seguinte, no fim da noite, Bella e eu fugiríamos de Forks com destino à Vegas.

[...]

**BPOV**  
_  
Não consegui dormir mais do que duas horas naquela noite. E o reflexo da noite mal dormida estava bem ali em meu rosto, mais pálido do que nunca._

_"Bells, o que aconteceu, querida?" Charlie perguntou assim que eu entrei na cozinha para buscar algo para me alimentar._

_"Insônia, pai." me servi de um copo de leite gelado._

_"Algum problema, Bella?" ele questionou enquanto bebia uma xícara de café._

Todos os problemas do mundo!

_"Não, pai, foi só insônia mesmo." respondi bebendo um longo gole de leite._

_"E como foi o jantar de ontem?"_

_Automaticamente escondi minha mão direita atrás das costas, me amaldiçoando por não ter tirado o anel que Edward me dera._

_Ai merda!_

_"__F-foi ótimo!" sibilei rezando para que Charlie não percebesse o nervosismo contido na minha voz. "Alice me deu uma coleção de cd's de rock maravilhosos." emendei enquanto me virava de costas para deixar o copo na pia. _

_"Que legal, querida! Alice é uma menina de ouro, sempre tão gentil. E ela sempre gostou de você, lembra? Alice era um grude só quando vocês eram crianças." Charlie comentou sorrindo para mim._

_"É verdade. Eu amo aquela garota como se ela fosse minha irmã."_

_De repente a campainha tocou e eu dei um pulo, muito assustada. Eu sabia quem era._

_A hora mais temida tinha chegado. E eu não poderia mais fugir daquele confronto._

_"Eu atendo, pai." saí da cozinha como um jato._

_"Bom dia, amor." Edward sibilou assim que abri a porta._

_"O que faz aqui a essa hora, Edward?" encarei-o com desconfiança._

_Foi a vez dele me encarar confuso._

_"Que horas você acha que são, Bella?"_

_"Bells, quem é?" a voz de Charlie ecoou da cozinha e logo depois eu ouvi passos vindo na direção da sala. "Ah é você, Edward, como está?"_

_Edward entrou na sala e cumprimentou Charlie educadamente. Senti minhas pernas bambas diante do confronto que viria a seguir._

_"Chefe Swan, será que poderíamos ter uma conversa?" Edward perguntou e entrelaçou minha mão na sua. Estava começando a tremer._

_Charlie nos encarou por alguns segundos e depois sentou em sua poltrona favorita._

_"Claro, Edward, o que aconteceu?" ele nos olhava intrigado e eu comecei a tremer descontroladamente._

_"Chefe, não vou enrolar. Portanto, preciso comunicar ao senhor que eu pedi Bella em casamento e ela aceitou." Edward murmurou e eu baixei os olhos para o chão, sentindo meu coração querendo sair pela boca._

_O silêncio esperado se fez presente. Edward acariciou as costas da minha mão enquanto eu respirava seguidas vezes tentando me acalmar._

_Mas o silêncio durou mais tempo do que o necessário e eu tive que me obrigar a erguer os olhos para encarar meu pai._

_Levei um susto ao olhar para Charlie e perceber que ele estava ficando roxo._

_"Edward! Oh Meu Deus, você matou meu pai!" gritei correndo para o lado de Charlie apavorada._

_"Pai? Pai?" chamei tocando em seus ombros._

_Fiquei tonta com a reação de Charlie. No segundo seguinte ele já tinha partido para cima de Edward, segurando-o pela gola da camisa._

_"Seu desgraçado, o que você fez com a minha Bella?" meu pai gritou bufando de ódio e impressou Edward na parede._

"_Chefe Swan-"_

_"Você engravidou minha filha e agora quer casar com ela? Acha que vai consertar um erro com outro erro, seu bastardo?" Charlie gritou transtornado pela raiva._

_"Pai, eu não estou grávida-"_

_"O que as pessoas vão pensar disso tudo?" ele ignorou meu comentário, ainda segurando Edward com força, meu namorado tentando em vão se livrar de Charlie._

_"Pai, eu não estou grávida!" gritei ao segurá-lo pelo braço, tentando afastá-lo de Edward._

_E parecia que minha reação tinha surtido efeito. A face de Charlie ficou mais tranquila e ele soltou Edward para se voltar para mim._

_"Então por que isso, Bella?" perguntou me fitando com confusão no olhar._

_"Porque eu amo o Edward e quero ficar com ele."_

_Charlie deu uma olhada para mim e para Edward e depois murmurou:_

_"Não!"_

_Eu olhei Edward e ele apenas apertou minha mão contra a sua._

_"Chefe Swan, sei que o senhor acha que somos jovens demais, mas por favor entenda, Bella e eu nos amamos e queremos ficar juntos."_

_Charlie gargalhou alto, se voltando para encarar Edward. Havia ironia naquela risada, o que era estranho._

_Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai agir com ironia._

_"Vocês acham que se amam, meu rapaz, mas a verdade é que o existe entre vocês é apenas desejo. Logo que esse fogo todo cessar, vão perceber que nunca houve amor. E se casarem, como fica a relação de vocês depois disso tudo? Vão ter que se separar, por que não vão aturar olhar para cara um do outro!" Charlie explodiu furioso._

_Eu sabia que ele passaria um sermão longo e tedioso._

_"Pai, me escuta, eu amo o Edward, de verdade." tentei convencê-lo, mas ele não me deu ouvidos._

_"E se vocês têm filhos nesse período? O que vai acontecer com a criança? Vão querer que ela seja criada longe dos pais, que não conseguem conviver no mesmo espaço por mais de trinta segundos? É isso que você quer para a sua vida, Bella? Então case, vá em frente e seja infeliz!" Charlie completou muito ríspido e eu senti meu coração oscilar dentro do peito._

_Eu não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito._

_Queria que Charlie me desse força, me apoiasse, aceitasse minha decisão, afinal eu já era maior de idade, poderia fazer o que eu bem entendesse._

_Edward percebeu que eu tinha ficado magoada e me abraçou, esfregando as mãos por meus braços para tentar me acalmar._

_"Nós temos conhecimento de que isso pode não dar certo, mas por favor, nos deixe pelo menos tentar, antes de fazer qualquer julgamento. Eu amo sua filha, ela é a mulher da minha vida e eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela." Edward tentou, mas Charlie balançou a cabeça em discordância._

"_Vocês não sabem de nada sobre a vida, Edward. Ainda precisarão aprender muitas coisas e eu acho que um casamento na idade de vocês será uma experiência traumática demais."_

_A cada argumento de Charlie eu sentia minhas forças serem drenadas, me incapacitando de reagir._

_"Pai, por favor, nos dê essa chance!" implorei, sentindo minha voz embargada por conta do choro._

_"Sinto muito, Bella, mas já tomei a minha decisão. Você não vai casar tão cedo!" ele murmurou, já na porta da sala._

_"Chefe Swan-" Edward tentou, mas logo Charlie o interrompeu._

_"É melhor você ficar quieto, rapaz. Sabia que não deveria ter aceitado o namoro de vocês." meu pai resmungo enquanto eu soluçava abraçada a Edward. "Bom, é melhor você não estar mais aqui quando eu voltar, caso contrário, estará em encrenca." ele completou abrindo a porta da frente, já se dirigindo à saída da casa._

_"Pai!" gritei chorando._

_"Você está de castigo, Bella. E você, Edward, a partir de hoje não pisa mais nessa casa. Eu vou para a delegacia e não quero encontrá-lo aqui quando voltar." Charlie ordenou antes de bater a porta da sala com força._

_Soltei um grito de dor e me lancei nos braços de Edward com força._

_"Sabia que isso ia acontecer." solucei de encontro ao seu peito, molhando sua camisa branca com minhas lágrimas incontroláveis._

_"Isso não vai ficar assim, Bella, não vou desistir de você." Edward sibilou decidido._

_M__e voltei para encará-lo, confusa._

_"O que vai fazer?" perguntei ao vê-lo sacar o celular de dentro do bolso da calça._

_"Suba e arrume suas coisas, somente o necessário para viajar. Vamos para Vegas agora." ele informou sem desviar os olhos da tela do celular._

_Oscilei por alguns instantes, analisando o que aconteceria caso aceitasse aquela proposta._

_"V-você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" ele fechou o telefone e me puxou em um abraço forte, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus olhos._

_"Já disse a você que não vou embora de Forks se não levá-la comigo. Eu te amo, Bella e nada e nem ninguém vai me separar de você." sibilou e beijou meu rosto com carinho._

_Soltei um suspiro forte e me agarrei em seus ombros, irrompendo em um choro descontrolado._

_Eu não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito, realmente queria fazer tudo da maneira correta, mas meu pai não tinha me dado outra alternativa._

_Não conseguiria viver longe de Edward, eu o amava demais._

_E por conta disso eu me vi subindo as escadas, chorando silenciosamente enquanto corria para o quarto e tentava colocar o que precisava dentro da minha mochila. Não consegui terminar de arrumar minhas coisas por causa das lágrimas que me cegavam. Sentei na cama tentando acalmar o choro._

_Não queria partir daquela forma, mas era a única coisa que Edward e eu poderíamos fazer, se quiséssemos ficar juntos._

_"Você está pronta?" a voz de Edward ecoou na minha cabeça assim que ele adentrou o quarto._

A_penas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, observando-o sentar na beirada da cama ao meu lado._

_"Bella, você me perguntou se eu tinha certeza, agora eu pergunto a você a mesma coisa. Você tem certeza de quer mesmo fazer isso?" ele perguntou e eu me voltei para encará-lo._

_"Sim, você sabe que sim." lancei meus braços em seu pescoço com vontade._

_"Sei que isso é difícil, amor, mas é necessário." Edward murmurou me beijando na cabeça com carinho."Prometo que seremos felizes, Bella." ele me encarou com determinação, seus olhos azuis brilhando quando cruzaram com os meus._

_Não seria capaz de duvidar dele em um só momento._

_Eu o abracei e o beijei delicadamente nos lábios enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, me puxando para cima do seu colo._

_Ficamos ali sentados por alguns minutos, ainda assustados e surpresos com a mudança que nossas vidas passariam a partir de agora. Nenhum de nós queria ir embora daquela forma, mas não havia outras opções._

_Ou fugiríamos ou viveríamos infelizes para o resto da vida longe um do outro._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso?" a voz fina de Alice ecoou na minha mente, me fazendo encará-la meio confuso.

Estávamos em pleno Aeroporto de Port Angeles e Alice tinha ido levar algumas roupas para mim, já que Bella e eu tínhamos decidido que iríamos fugir.

Bella estava sentada ao meu lado e segurava minha mão com força; seus olhos a todo momento me questionavam, perguntando se aquilo era mesmo a coisa certa a fazer.

Não tinha dúvidas quanto a decisão tomada, minha vida não seria completa se eu não tivesse Bella ao meu lado. Aquilo poderia parecer loucura, mas era verdade.

Eu a amava e tinha plena convicção de que a amaria pelo resto da minha vida. E mesmo que isso não acontecesse, eu tinha que viver com Bella o nosso momento, o presente.

E esse _presente_ nos dizia que tínhamos que ficar juntos enquanto o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro durasse.

"Charlie não aceitou o casamento, Alice, e é pouco provável que ele aceite. Você mesma disse isso. É melhor irmos para Vegas e resolvermos a nossa situação. Não se preocupe, em dois dias nos máximo estamos de volta."

Alice balançou a cabeça concordando e depois se voltou para Bella:

"Queria muito ir com vocês, mas isso só iria piorar as coisas para todos. Ainda sou menor de idade, por isso vou ficar aqui, mas saibam que eu vou torcer para que tudo certo lá em Vegas. Eu amo vocês." ela sibilou e Bella mordeu o lábio para não cair no choro.

Tudo aquilo estava sendo um fardo muito grande para ela, não era fácil ir contra o próprio pai.

Sabia que Charlie estava se comportando como qualquer pai, mas ainda assim aquilo tinha magoado Bella. Dava para ver na maneira como ela estava agora, seus olhos constantemente marejados.

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu guardo meu buquê para você. Já é seu." Bella tentou sorrir e abraçou Alice desajeitadamente. Minha irmã irrompeu num choro silencioso e Bella fez de tudo para acalentá-la.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena: os dois maiores _amores_ da minha vida abraçados.

"_Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo com destino à Las Vegas, por favor embarque imediato no portão 4_." o auto-falante anunciou e eu toquei no ombro de Bella fazendo com que ela se voltasse para mim.

"Já?" ela perguntou fungando enquanto tentava afastar as lágrimas.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e Alice soltou um longo suspiro:

"Vou estar pensando em vocês. Não se preocupem, dou um jeito nas coisas por aqui." ela sibilou sorrindo para Bella. "Amiga, não pense que o que você está fazendo é errado, meu irmão ama você e isso é lindo. Vocês têm todo direito de tentarem ser felizes. Sempre estarei ao lado de vocês, pro que der e vier." Bella deixou escapar uma risada que mais parecia um soluço e abraçou Alice mais uma vez.

"Sua pulguinha, amo você. Obrigada por tudo." Bella murmurou beijando o rosto de Alice com carinho.

Era a primeira vez que Alice sorria ao ouvir seu tão detestado apelido.

"E você, maninho? Não vai se despedir da sua irmã aqui?"

Eu gargalhei e peguei Alice no colo, arrancando-lhe uma risada sonora.

"Até breve, meu toquinho de gente. Sabe o quanto eu amo você, não é mesmo?" perguntei e a beijei na ponta do nariz, provocando cócegas em Alice.

"Eu sei, porque também amo você com a mesma intensidade. Agora suma da minha frente e leve a Bella junto. Só quero voltar a vê-los quando estiverem casados." ela determinou e eu a recoloquei no chão, mas antes a beijei no rosto seguidas vezes.

"Até a volta, Alice!" Bella acenou quando nós seguimos rumo ao portão de embarque.

"Bella! Edward!" minha irmã gritou e nos obrigou a voltar para encará-la. "Não se esqueçam da música, _Love me tender _é perfeita para vocês." ela sorriu e eu abracei Bella com carinho.

"Pode deixar, pulguinha. Prometo que essa será a música que tocará na hora do sim." devolvi e sorri ao notar que Alice começou a quicar no meio da multidão que lotava o aeroporto.

"Está pronta para se tornar a Sra Cullen?" sorri para Bella.

Seus olhos brilharam com intensidade quando ela me fitou e eu aproveitei para enlaçar sua cintura em um abraço faminto.

"Acho que sim. Bom, eu realmente não sei, mas acho que estou pronta sim." beijei o alto de sua cabeça e afaguei seus braços com carinho.

"Ainda com dúvidas, meu amor?" questionei quando entramos na fila de embarque.

"Não dúvidas, mas incertezas." ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar e eu notei que seus olhos estavam sérios. "E se isso não der certo, Edward? E se ao invés de amor, esse casamento trouxer apenas ódio e desentendimentos?"

Aquilo era um risco. Havia vários casos em que o casamento foi a morte do relacionamento de algumas pessoas.

"Você quer desistir, é isso?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos dos meus, meio desconfortável.

"Tenho medo do meu pai estar certo, tenho medo de estar cometendo a maior besteira do mundo, mas também tenho medo de ficar longe de você. E é isso que está pesando mais, Edward. Eu não quero ficar longe de você." ela suspirou e voltou a me abraçar.

Sorri e lhe beijei a testa, aproveitando para passar os dedos por seu nariz e lábios.

"Isso não vai acontecer, Bella. Nada no mundo vai me manter longe de você." murmurei e me abaixei para lhe beijar a boca.

Bella suspirou e se deixou beijar, meus lábios se movendo lentamente sobre os seus fazendo com que ela colasse seu corpo junto ao meu.

Nossa vez de embarcar tinha chegado e no momento em que eu ia entregar as passagens para a aeromoça, ouvi uma voz masculina gritando meu nome e o de Bella. Era Charlie, juntamente com mais dois policiais.

Senti meu corpo enrijecer e apertei Bella em um abraço, sabendo que ela deveria estar tão em pânico quanto eu.

"Nem pensem em embarcar nesse avião ou eu juro que você será preso." Charlie ameaçou me encarando com raiva.

Ao meu lado Bella tremia em desespero e formava uma verdadeira prisão com seus braços ao redor do meu tronco.

"Pai-"

"Fique quieta, _Isabella_." Charlie repreendeu se voltando para a filha. "O que deu em você para agir desse jeito?"

"Eu amo o Edward, pai. E não vou ficar longe dele, só porque você não aceita nosso casamento." Bella retrucou com os olhos fixos no rosto raivoso do pai.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, Bella. Vai direto para casa e agora!" ele decretou e puxou Bella para longe de mim, o que a fez gritar de raiva.

Todos no aeroporto observavam a cena; alguns surpresos, outros chocados e muitos curiosos para saber o que estava se passando.

"Não vou voltar para casa enquanto você não aceitar que eu me case com Edward, pai! Já sou maior de idade, posso muito bem fazer o que quiser da minha vida. E o que eu quero é me casar com o meu namorado." Bella insistiu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar do aperto de Charlie.

"Não queremos afrontar ninguém com nossa decisão, Chefe Swan, mas o senhor precisa entender que nós já somos adultos e temos o direito de tomar nossas próprias decisões." eu completei fitando Charlie com intensidade.

O pai de Bella bufou de ódio e se voltou para mim, soltando a filha com força.

"Só estou fazendo isso para o bem de vocês, meu rapaz, mesmo que não mereçam. Será que vocês não veem que estão prestes a cometer uma grande burrada? Será que não conseguem enxergar a dimensão de tudo isso? Vocês são jovens, têm uma vida toda para viver, será que é isso mesmo que querem para vida dos dois?" Charlie explodiu nos encarando como se fossemos duas crianças mimadas.

"Eu quero." Bella murmurou séria e voltou a me abraçar.

"Eu também quero." completei segurando-a bem junto ao meu corpo.

Charlie passou a mãos pelos cabelos e eu podia jurar que ele estava rosnando.

"Já chega, não vou discutir com vocês. Bella, vamos para casa agora!" ele ordenou, mas Bella não se moveu um milímetro de perto de mim.

Charlie a encarou com raiva e repetiu:

"Vamos para casa agora!"

"Ela não vai!" respondi segurando Bella com mais força do que nunca.

Tinha prometido a Bella que nada e nem ninguém iriam tirá-la de perto de mim. E precisava cumprir essa promessa.

"Deixe-a ir, Edward." a voz de Carlisle nos pegou de surpresa e eu me voltei para encarar meu tio.

Só aí percebi a multidão que se aglomerava ao nosso redor assistindo nosso impasse. Que se dane todo mundo!

"Carlisle, eu-"

"Não vamos resolver as coisas desse jeito, filho. Precisamos ter calma." meu tio me interrompeu e se aproximou de Charlie; logo atrás Alice surgiu, trazendo no rosto uma expressão tão arrasada quanto a minha e a de Bella.

"Charlie, quero conversar sobre isso, mas receio que aqui não seja o local ideal. Importa-se de ir até minha casa?" Carlisle perguntou com tranquilidade ao pai de Bella.

"Precisamos mesmo conversar, mas em uma outra hora, preciso levar Bella para casa." Charlie avisou e tentou tomar Bella de mim, que reagiu assustada.

"Eu não vou!" Bella sibilou birrenta.

"Não discuta com o seu pai, ça-o." Carlisle aconselhou encarando-a.

"Mas Carlisle-"

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai ser resolvido." meu tio murmurou sorrindo calmamente para Bella. "Edward, deixe-a ir com o pai. Resolveremos isso amanhã, quando os ânimos estiverem mais calmos."

Bella me encarou por longos segundos e pulou em meu pescoço naquele tipo de abraço que toma todo o ar dos pulmões. Não queria deixá-la ir, mas eu confiava em Carlisle e sabia que ele estava ao nosso lado, que iria nos ajudar.

"Prometo que não vou desistir de você." sussurrei lhe beijando ternamente na boca. Seus lábios estavam cingidos em uma linha fina e ela lutava para conter a fúria que sentia dentro de si.

"Eu..eu.. o odeio, Edward." ela murmurou me abraçando com força, soluçando sem chorar.

"Não fique assim. Já disse que não vou desistir de você. Charlie não vai nos separar." prometi com um sopro em seu ouvido e a afastei – com muito esforço – de mim.

Bella me lançou um olhar martirizado e se arrastou até o pai. Alice pulou para o meu lado e me abraçou, envolvendo sua mão pequenina em uma minha.

Observei Bella se afastar sem olhar para trás enquanto Charlie a seguia, os dois indo rumo à saída do aeroporto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Carlisle vai resolver essa situação, você vai ver." Alice tentou me tranquilizar com sua voz doce e gentil.

"Espero que isso seja verdade, Alice." suspirei sem tirar os olhos da silhueta de Bella, cada vez distante de mim.

"Vamos para casa agora!" Carlisle resmungou e me lançou um olhar de decepção.

"Carlisle-" tentei me manifestar, mas ele me deu as costas.

"Conversamos em casa, Edward. Nem uma palavra mais."

"Vamos, é melhor você obedecê-lo." Alice ponderou e me puxou para a saída; Carlisle já abria caminho no meio da multidão com seus passos pesados.

Resolvi não discutir. Mais do que nunca precisava ficar calmo e acima de tudo manter Carlisle tranquilo. Ele era a única esperança para tudo aquilo.

A conversa de Carlisle e Charlie seria decisiva para meu futuro e de Bella. Se tudo desse errado depois disso, não haveria outra solução se não tentar cometer mais uma loucura, dessa vez mais definitiva.

Caso Charlie não concordasse mais uma vez com meu casamento com Bella, eu iria sequestrá-la e nós sumiríamos para sempre.

[...]

**BPOV**

_Assim que Charlie estacionou o carro na frente da nossa casa, eu saltei e bati a porta com força para em seguida correr para dentro de casa. Estava furiosa com aquela situação e já não aguentava ver as pessoas mandando na minha vida._

_Eu já era maior de idade, que saco!_

_"Bella volta aqui, precisamos conversar." Charlie avisou assim que entrou na sala._

_Decidi ignorá-lo e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus._

_"Bella, quero falar com você agora!" meu pai sibilou mais ríspido dessa vez._

_Parei no topo da escada e o encarei séria._

_"Jura mesmo, pai? Acontece que eu não quero conversar. Já não bastou o showzinho que você deu lá no aeroporto? Já não cansou de passar sermão em mim essa noite? Será que o senhor ainda não entendeu que eu não vou aceitar nem hoje, nem nunca essa sua atitude tão retrógrada?" gritei e joguei a mochila no chão com força, tentando com isso externar toda ira que estava presa dentro de mim._

_Não me importava se ele fosse me castigar ou não, já estava no inferno mesmo e não seria nada mal abraçar o capeta._

_"__Controle essa língua, mocinha-"_

_"Boa noite, pai." decretei recomeçando a subir as escadas._

_"Fique onde está, _Isabella_." Charlie ordenou e eu respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar._

_Não estava conseguindo controlar minha fúria, eu estava magoada demais. Era melhor ele me deixar ir para o quarto antes que eu falasse alguma merda e colocasse tudo a perder._

_Voltei-me para encará-lo e me sentei em um degrau da escada, baixando minha cabeça até quase encostá-la nos joelhos dobrados._

_"Olhe para mim, Bella." Charlie pediu sem amaciar a voz._

_Levantei a cabeça relutante e o encarei enquanto balançava minhas pernas nervosamente._

_"Só quero seu bem, minha filha." ele sibilou e eu soltei uma risada irônica, incapaz de me conter._

_"Meu bem, pai? Se você quisesse o meu bem não estaria me fazendo sofrer, não estaria me fazendo querer ir para longe, para longe de você! Se você quisesse o meu bem estaria concordando com o meu casamento com Edward! Não sou nenhuma criança para não saber das consequências de cada ato meu! Portanto, não venha com esse papo de que quer meu bem porque eu não vou cair nessa." explodi, bufando de raiva ao terminar de falar._

_A mágoa por tudo que ele tinha me falado ainda estava dilacerando meu coração._

_Charlie me encarou com raiva, mas depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos e exalou o ar lentamente, como se tentasse se controlar._

_"Você só vai me entender quando for mãe, quando sua filha ou filho fazê-la passar pela mesma situação que eu estou passando com você, Bella." ele comentou e eu baixei a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente. "Criei você sozinho, sempre tive que ser seu pai e sua mãe. E você ainda acha que eu não quero o seu bem? Acha mesmo que eu desejaria algum mal a você, Isabella?" ele completou, dessa vez com a voz magoada._

_Levantei os olhos e comecei:_

_"Pai, eu-"_

_"Sua mãe e eu casamos muito novos, Bella. Ela tinha mais ou menos a sua idade quando descobriu que estava grávida. Tivemos que nos casar, nossos pais exigiram isso. E nossa relação acabou no momento em que eu coloquei uma aliança no dedo de Renée. Assim que você nasceu, ela me abandonou. E me deixou você para criar." ele sibilou e eu senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_Odiava quando ele tocava no assunto _mãe_. Era delicado demais._

"_Pai, essa situação é diferente. Edward e eu somos diferentes de você e da minha _mã_.. de Renée." murmurei hesitando claramente na palavra "M"._

_"Podem ser diferentes em alguns aspectos, Bella, mas se parecem em outros. Renée e eu estávamos apaixonados, minha filha, sempre dizia que ela seria sempre a mulher da minha vida. Mas o amor não conseguiu sobreviver às adversidades de um casamento. Você não sabe como isso é difícil."_

_"Não era amor o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro, pai. Quer dizer, você poderia até amá-la, mas ela não amava você. Se amasse não teria fugido assim que deu à luz uma filha sua." contrapus com firmeza, mesmo sabendo que por dentro estava sentindo a dor tomar conta do meu coração. _

_Charlie ficou calado e eu desci as escadas lentamente, parando um pouco à frente dele._

_"E é isso que eu estou querendo que o senhor entenda. Eu amo Edward e ele me ama. E não estou grávida. Portanto, não tem nada a ver a minha história com a sua e a dela, pai. Por favor, me deixe ser feliz ao lado do homem que eu amo."_

_"Bella, isso é loucura-"_

"_Loucura por que, pai? Por que eu sou muito nova para saber o que é amor? Não sei se o que eu sinto é realmente amor, mas eu preciso viver ao lado de Edward para saber a verdade. E estou disposta a ir até o inferno para ter certeza do meu sentimento por ele. Então, não tente me convencer a desistir, porque eu não vou. Preciso arriscar caso contrário serei infeliz para sempre." eu já sentia o esgotamento físico e mental tomar conta de cada fibra do meu corpo._

_Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente e sibilou:_

_"Sinto muito, Bella, mas não posso permitir uma coisa dessas." senti meu rosto pegar fogo por conta da raiva e as lágrimas arderem em meus olhos._

_"Odeio você, Charlie Swan!"_

_"Vai me odiar um dia, uma semana ou um mês, mas no fim vai saber que o que estou fazendo é para o seu bem. Não quero que você sofra no futuro, Bella." ele falou e eu trinquei os dentes para não explodir em gritos._

_"Não quer que eu sofra no futuro? Mas é claro que eu não vou sofrer no futuro, pai, eu vou sofrer no presente também, vou sofrer a minha vida toda. E a culpa vai ser sua!"_

_"Sinto muito por agora, Bella, mas você vai entender um dia."_

_"Não sente nada, pai." gritei quando o vi se dirigir à escada. "Agora eu entendo Renée, ela fugiu de casa porque não aguentou suportar você. Juro que vou sumir do mapa como ela fez!" lancei minha última cartada e senti o peito arder de dor, sabendo que aquelas palavras iriam feri-lo tanto quanto estavam me ferindo naquele momento._

_Só que no momento era isso o que eu mais queria: ferir meu pai. Já tinha sido ferida demais em uma única noite._

_Charlie parou no meio da escada e eu notei as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Limpei meus olhos com as costas das mãos e baixei a cabeça mordendo o lábio com força quase chegando a machucar._

_"Tenha uma boa noite, Isabella." ele murmurou sério, sua voz muito grave me fazendo estremecer._

_No segundo seguinte, eu estava sozinha na sala completamente perdida. Tinha acabado de estragar tudo com Charlie._

_Chorei de raiva e me joguei no velho sofá da sala; abracei minhas pernas na tentativa de impedir que meu coração fosse machucado ainda mais. Nunca deveria ter falado aquilo para meu pai, eu mais do que ninguém sabia que seu relacionamento com Renée tinha sido doloroso demais._

_Me ver falando aquelas coisas só faria abrir novamente as feridas que eu sabia que tinham demorado anos para cicatrizar. Isso é, _se_ elas tinham cicatrizado mesmo._

_Deitei-me no sofá em posição fetal e passei a soluçar em silêncio, as lágrimas escorrendo em direção aos meus cabelos._

_Por que tudo tinha que tomar o caminho mais complicado? Por que as pessoas não conseguiam ver que a solução estava bem ali na frente, ao alcance de todos?_

_Solucei alto e fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar._

_Nunca tinha me sentido tão sozinha antes em toda minha vida. E eu nunca desejei tanto a companhia de Edward como naquela noite._

**[...]  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ai meu povo o que será que virá por aí, hein? Eu bem que avisei que tudo estava fácil demais pros dois, né? Nada nessa vida é fácil e pra eles isso não seria diferente. O que acham que vai acontecer agora? Vegas ou um casamento como manda o figurino? Algumas reviews do capítulo anterior falaram que talvez a Cath iria meter o bedelho e estragar o momento love story de Bella e Edward. Olha... tudo que eu posso dizer é que alguém - além do tio Charlie - vai tentar jogar areia na festinha desse Beward. Alguém aqui arrisca um palpite? Uma última coisa: não fiquem com raiva de Tio Charlie, ele é pai, gente, e sabe o que está fazendo. Realmente Bella e Edward são novinhos demais para um casamento, mesmo se amando eles ainda são praticamente crianças(certo, são crianças que podem muito bem fazer crianças, mas ah, vc me entenderam :B)**

**Vou ficando por aqui, amores da minha vida!**

**Querem capítulo novo logo? Façam o favor de encher minha caixinha de email com reviews! Ê saudade de receber os comentários de vcs! E pessoinhas que favoritam a fic e não aparecem aqui nem pra me dar um oi: a fic tá acabando, vamo fazer um esforço e comentar só uma vez? Dedinho não vai cair, ficadica!**

**Então é isso, **

**Gimme some love, guys!**

**Beijo.  
**


	23. A cerimônia

**n/A: **Não vou perder tempo me desculpando para não deixar vocês ainda mais aborrecidos com meu sumiço. Só preciso dizer que estava sem tempo algum e como sempre me compliquei com essa coisa de arrumar meus horários, sou totalmente inexperiente com agendas e cronogramas. Agradeço de coração a cada um de vocês que deixaram reviews fofas e muito positivas para a fic, agradeço também quem favoritou e colocou a Hell nos alertas e até aqueles que leram e não fizeram nada disso que eu falei. Obrigada simplesmente por devotarem um pouco do tempo de vocês para mim e minhas histórias.

Só um último aviso antes de deixá-los com o capítulo. Próximo será o desfecho da primeira temporada, ok? E logo em seguida eu já posto o primeiro capítulo da segunda parte da Hell. Estamos entendidos? Boa leitura a todos!

Beijão, Cella.

;)

P.s: os links das músicas em **negrito** no meio do capítulo estão no rodapé da página.

**

* * *

Capítulo 23 – A cerimônia**

**BPOV**

_Não sei em qual período da noite eu tinha adormecido e também não lembrava de ter ido para meu quarto. Acordei sentindo a cabeça completamente dominada por uma dor insuportável e acabei sendo obrigada a fazer um esforço tremendo para conseguir erguer o corpo para longe da cama. _

_Deus, eu estava péssima!_

_Tomei um banho rápido e vesti-me sem vontade nenhuma de ir para a escola. Nem a perspectiva de ver Edward me animava; a conversa com Charlie na noite anterior tinha me deixado triste demais._

_Desci as escadas e percebi que estava sozinha em casa; foi impossível conter o suspiro de alívio que escapou dos meus lábios. Peguei minha mochila e saí de casa, totalmente sem apetite para tomar café._

_Entrei na picape e saí em disparada rumo à escola._

_Levei um susto ao ver Alice descer do carro de Jasper, que estava estacionado ao lado da vaga em que eu tinha estacionado o meu carro. Que diabos estava acontecendo?_

_"Cadê o Edward?" perguntei assim que ela se aproximou de mim._

_"Você está com uma cara péssima." Alice comentou e eu revirei os olhos cansada demais para iniciar uma conversa._

_"Não respondeu a minha pergunta" eu a repreendi._

_"Ele não virá a aula hoje." ela murmurou e eu senti meu peito doer._

_Que bela noticia! Era tudo que eu precisa ouvir para deixar meu dia ainda mais horrível._

"_Como estão as coisas com Charlie, Bella?" Alice perguntou enquanto eu fechava a porta da minha picape com força._

_"Péssimas."_

_"Quer conversar sobre isso?" ela ofereceu, mas eu fiz uma careta e neguei com a cabeça._

_"Tudo que menos quero agora é conversar, Alice." sibilei soltando um longo e pesado suspiro._

_"Podemos ir, Alice?" Jasper perguntou assim que se aproximou da namorada._

_"Jazz, importa-se em deixar que eu converse um pouco com a Bella?" minha amiga pediu, mas eu fiz um sinal para Jasper parar no lugar onde estava._

_"Já disse que não quero conversar, Alice."_

_"Mas Bella-"_

_"Mais nada. Me deixe em paz, por favor." rosnei ríspida e encerrei aquele diálogo tão desnecessário._

_Segui para o prédio da escola de cabeça baixa, não querendo olhar para ninguém. Assim que entrei em minha sala um barulho infernal de cornetas ecoaram no ambiente. Levantei a cabeça e não acreditei no que vi._

_Jessica e sua turminha imbecil estavam no fundo da sala, segurando chocalhos e pompons, além de todos estarem com uma chupeta na boca. Até Cath estava no meio._

_"Uma salva de palmas para a mamãe do ano, pessoal!" Jessica gritou agitando os alunos da sala._

_Mas que palhaçada era aquela? _

_Senti a raiva tomar conta de mim e bufei, tentando me acalmar._ _Aquilo tinha ido longe demais._

_Cath se aproximou de mim com uma caixa enorme nas mãos e me encarou, sorrindo com falsa inocência._

_"Bella, esse é um presentinho de todos nós para você e o seu bebê. Agora que seu plano de fugir com Edward não deu certo, vai ser muito difícil criar um filho sozinha. Ser mãe solteira não é nada fácil." meu queixo despencou diante tamanha imbecilididade exposta bem em frente aos meus olhos._

_Isso tinha sido a gota d'água, eles não deveriam ter mexido comigo justamente naquele dia._

_Arremessei longe o pacote que estava nas mãos de Cath e a empurrei no chão, minhas mãos puxando seus cabelos com força. Alguém iria pagar por aquela palhaçada e nada mais justo do que a bebedora de chá infernal ser a escolhida para isso._

_"Inglesinha de merda, você realmente mexeu com a pessoa errada." rosnei cega de ódio._

_No instante seguinte eu lhe dei um tapa, fazendo-a gritar._

_"Tirem essa louca de cima de mim!"_

_Alguém tentou me puxar, mas me agarrei nos cabelos de Cath, o que a fez urrar de dor._

_"Só largo você quando terminar de lhe dar uma lição, Catherine!" murmurei dando-lhe outro tapa na cara._

_Ela chorava desesperadamente e tentava – em vão – me acertar, mas eu fui mais rápida e a imobilizei._

_"Nunca mais se meta onde não é chamada, garota!" dei-lhe um terceiro tapa certeiro em uma das bochechas salientes, dessa vez tão forte que minhas unhas arranharam a pele muito branca, ferindo-a._

_Levantei-me e percebi que todo mundo me olhava; cada rosto trazia uma expressão diferente: medo, espanto, choque..._

_"Fiquem sabendo que a minha vida só diz respeito a mim. Se eu estivesse mesmo grávida, isso seria problema meu e de meu namorado. E não preciso engravidar para ter Edward ao meu lado. Ele já é _meu_ há muito tempo e não tenho porque me rebaixar a esse ponto para tê-lo. E quem se atrever a cruzar meu caminho agora vai receber o mesmo tratamento carinhoso que a querida inglesinha recebeu. Alguém vai querer?" bufei e peguei minha mochila, encarando meus colegas de sala._

_Ninguém murmurou uma palavra sequer._

_Caminhei lentamente para fora da sala e me virei para ver Jessica ajudando Cath, que estava com o rosto cheio de marcas dos meus dedos e unhas. Suas bochechas sangravam. Seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e ela tremia, muito nervosa._

_"Isso é que dá andar com a turminha errada, Catherine! Você foi só um fantoche nas mãos da idiota da Jessica. Mas ainda não é menos culpada por ter levado essa surra." falei, encarando as duas. "Da próxima vez fica esperta, Jessica. Eu juro que não livro a sua cara novamente." virei-me de costas e saí da sala, indo falar com o diretor pessoalmente._

_Eu estava ávida por uma suspensão de no mínimo uma semana._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Mas que droga!" resmunguei ao desligar o celular; já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tentei ligar para Bella na última meia hora.

Eu odiava quando ela não atendia o celular, o que acontecia quase sempre.

Queria explicar-lhe o motivo de eu ter faltado aula, Charlie viria em casa conversar com Carlisle e meu tio achou que eu deveria estar presente naquela conversa. Estava ansioso demais com aquilo tudo, minha vida dependia da conversa assim como a vida de Bella.

"Edward, Carlisle e Charlie estão esperando você na biblioteca." a voz de Esme me pegou de surpresa e eu me virei para encará-la, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Estou cansado disso tudo, tia Esme." sibilei e coloquei o celular no bolso.

Esme se aproximou de mim e me tocou nos ombros gentilmente antes de me encarar com atenção.

"Não estou plenamente contente com essa sua ideia de casamento, Edward, mas não quero que você sofra. Se é isso mesmo que quer para sua vida, então vou apoiá-lo, meu querido." Esme ainda não aceitava o fato de que eu queria casar com Bella, mas não havia mais nada a se fazer visto que eu não iria voltar atrás em minha decisão.

"É melhor eu ir até a biblioteca." falei enquanto me afastava de Esme.

"Edward!" minha tia chamou e eu me voltei para encará-la.

"Sim?"

"Vai dar tudo certo. Carlisle está confiante de que Charlie irá ceder. Ele confia que Charlie irá pensar na felicidade de Bella." ela sibilou e eu esbocei um sorriso fraco.

"Realmente espero que você esteja certa, tia Esme." disse antes de seguir para a biblioteca.

Agora era hora do tudo ou nada.

[…]

**BPOV**

_"O__deio a minha vida!" rosnei assim que entrei em casa. "Acabo de espancar uma colega de classe e tudo que eu pego é um dia inteiro de suspensão. Que absurdo!"_

_Jessica e Cath tinham passado dos limites naquele dia e eu tinha sido tranquila demais, relevando fatos que não deveria relevar. Deveria ter socado Jessica da mesma forma como tratei Cath._

_Aquelas duas idiotas ainda não tinham se tocado de que o jogo já tinha acabado há muito tempo e que Edward nunca ficaria com elas. Eram babacas demais para perceber isso._

_Joguei minha mochila no sofá e subi correndo para o quarto. Peguei o celular, que tinha esquecido em cima da cômoda, e levei um susto ao ver o número de chamadas não atendidas._

_Santo Deus, quase 100 ligações perdidas e _todas _e__ram de Edward!_

_Bufei de raiva e me joguei na cama enquanto discava o número dele._

_"Que ótimo, agora quem não atende é você, Edward!" suspirei exasperada e afastei a franja ensopada de suor para longe do rosto._

_Mais algumas tentativas de contato – todas frustradas – e enfim desisti, ouvindo pela última vez a mensagem eletrônica da caixa postal. Joguei o celular em cima da cama e pulei para fora do colchão, muito agitada. Estava bastante estressada, tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era sumir de Forks, sumir do mundo._

_Abri a última gaveta da minha cômoda e retirei uma caixa onde guardava algumas fotos. A maioria das fotos que eu tinha agora era com Edward._

_Fiquei um bom tempo revendo os momentos especiais registrados e sorri, enquanto mergulhava no passado não tão distante. Senti meus olhos arderem e afastei as lágrimas com força, com raiva por ser tão fraca._

_Edward tinha me transformado em uma manteiga derretida, por tudo eu chorava. Onde estava a garota mandona e durona que eu era há um ano atrás? Ele tinha banido-a da minha vida. Quer dizer, em alguns aspectos ela tinha sido banida._

_Fechei a caixa com as fotos e a guardei, irritada._

_Peguei meu telefone novamente e liguei para Edward, só para ouvir mais uma vez a mensagem da caixa postal._

_O que estava acontecendo? Onde ele estava? O que estava planejando?_

_Aquela espera estava me matando. Precisava mais do que nunca vê-lo, conversar com ele, olhar naqueles olhos azuis perfeitos para ter certeza de que tudo acabaria bem, que nós ficaríamos juntos e que iríamos para Harvard._

_Me joguei na cama e soquei o travesseiro várias vezes, tentando aplacar minha raiva. Cansada daquilo tudo me entreguei às lágrimas, exausta demais para tentar resistir._

_"Você é uma fraca, Isabella Swan. Consegue sair ilesa de uma briga, mas não é capaz de lutar pelo amor da sua vida!" solucei enquanto deixava o choro tomar conta de mim. "Você é uma burra, idiota e muito covarde!"_

_Estava com raiva de mim, raiva de Charlie, raiva do mundo, raiva da minha vida! Como eu queria desaparecer naquele momento!_

_No meio do choro acabei cochilando, exausta emocionalmente._

_Acordei assustada algumas horas depois, percebendo que não estava sozinha no quarto. Charlie estava de costas para mim, observando a chuva fina que caía em Forks._

_"Pai?" chamei e ele se virou para me encarar, muito sério._

_"Será que podemos conversar, Bella?" ele perguntou e eu sentei na cama, ainda tonta por conta do cochilo. Quanto tempo eu tinha dormido? Não fazia a mínima idéia._

_"Pode ser em uma outra hora? Eu realmente não estou muito disposta a conversar, pai." sibilei e levantei da cama em busca de um elástico para prender meus cabelos, que pareciam um ninho bagunçado._

_"Acabei de voltar da casa dos Cullen, Bella." Charlie murmurou e eu congelei onde estava, me virando lentamente para encará-lo._

_Charlie tinha ido até à casa de Edward para ter uma conversa com Carlisle. Edward tinha dito que aquela conversa seria fundamental para definir o nosso futuro._

_"Realmente ainda acho essa ideia de casamento absurda, Bella." meu pai falou e eu respirei fundo, completamente exausta._

_Pelo visto a conversa não tinha surtido nenhum efeito benéfico para mim e Edward._

_"Disso eu já sei, pai, então se o senhor vai querer continuar o sermão de ontem, fique sabendo que eu não estou-"_

_"Será que você pode calar a boca e me escutar pelo menos uma vez na vida?" Charlie me interrompeu, ríspido, e eu sentei novamente na cama, agora emburrada._

_"Você e Edward são jovens demais, Bella, ainda precisarão aprender muitas coisas sobre a vida lá fora, sobre responsabilidade. Carlisle também concorda comigo quanto a isso." ele discursou e eu revirei os olhos, entediada._

_Pelo rumo que as palavras de meu pai estavam tomando, a conversa com os tios de Edward tinha sido _pior_ do que eu imaginava.  
_  
_"__Mas Carlisle me mostrou um lado dessa história toda que eu estava relutando em ver. Você e Edward já não são mais crianças, são jovens adultos, capazes de tomar suas próprias decisões. Tanto que decidiram se casar. Além disso, ele me fez ver também que eu não vou poder passar a vida toda protegendo você, Bella. Um dia eu morrerei e você ficará sozinha no mundo, por isso precisa aprender a se defender. E isso só acontece se você viver sua vida à sua maneira." meu pai sibilou e eu levantei os olhos lentamente, tentando ignorar a súbita esperança que estava crescendo dentro de mim._

_Será que aquilo seria possível? Será que Edward e eu finalmente tínhamos conseguido?_

_"Pai-"_

_"Bella, eu nunca quis o seu mal, em momento algum desejei que você fosse infeliz. Só agi daquela forma, com um único propósito: _defender_ você. Mas Carlisle me fez ver que eu estava completamente errado. Não vou proteger você lhe privando sua liberdade de escolha, seu livre arbítrio. Isso seria uma ditadura. Por isso, mesmo ainda hesitando, eu trouxe uma surpresa para você." ele murmurou e de repente eu senti meu rosto empalidecer ao ver a imagem que surgiu à minha frente._

Edward_._

_Ele sorriu ternamente para mim e eu senti meu coração falhar por um segundo. Nós tínhamos conseguido._

_"T__rouxe Edward aqui para dizer a você que mesmo não me acostumando com a ideia, vou deixar você casar, afinal é a sua vida, você já é maior de idade, Bella, pode fazer o que bem entender. Mas saiba que se algo der errado, eu estarei aqui, para ajudar no que for possível e também estarei aqui para os momentos felizes, porque tudo que eu mais quero nesse mundo é ver você feliz, querida." Charlie suspirou e eu me voltei para encará-lo, já aos prantos._

_"Eu amo você, pai. Obrigada!" solucei e me levantei da cama, correndo para abraçá-lo._

_Finalmente o peso que havia sobre meu coração tinha sido extinto._

_"Não dê ouvidos aquilo que seu velho pai falou para você na noite passada, querida. Você será muito feliz." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava forte._

_"Nunca acreditei naquelas palavras, pai." consegui murmurar entre soluços. "Não acredite no que eu disse sobre odiar você. Eu amo você demais."_

_Ele sorriu calidamente e me deu um beijo no rosto._

_"Eu nunca acreditei, Bells." eu sorri e voltei meus olhos para Edward, que estava encostado na porta do meu quarto observando a cena. Charlie percebeu meu olhar para ele e sorriu. "Vou deixar você e seu namorado conversarem. Estarei lá embaixo."_

_Concordei com a cabeça e vi Charlie se afastar de mim e depois sair do quarto._

_Assim que ficamos a sós, eu corri para os braços de Edward e o beijei da forma mais apaixonada possível, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, meu peito arfar e o fôlego sumir de meus pulmões à medida que sentia seu gosto na ponta da língua. Como aquilo era bom._

_"Não disse que ia dar tudo certo?" ele sussurrou e me tomou nos braços. Deixei minha testa colar na sua e apertei o laço de meus braços em seu pescoço._

_"Eu não consigo acreditar. Como você conseguiu isso?"_

_"Pois acredite. Charlie estava relutante quando chegou em casa, mas Carlisle explicou que a vida era nossa, que ele não poderia mandar em você para sempre. Ele tinha que dar um voto de confiança para você e para mim também."_

_"Foi só isso?" perguntei enquanto escorregava meu corpo pelo seu, arrancando-lhe um dos seus inúmeros sorrisos tortos e a mais pura distração das batidas do meu coração._

_"Não, é claro que não foi só isso. Tive que provar para ele o quanto eu amava você." ele murmurou e eu o encarei sorrindo. "Acho que o meu olhar já diz tudo, não é mesmo? Sou completamente alucinado por você, Isabella Swan." ele continuou e eu gargalhei, voltando a abraçá-lo com carinho._

_"Aposto que essa foi a parte mais fácil, não é mesmo?" ele sorriu e me beijou a ponta do nariz; seu hálito fez cócegas na minha pele._

_"Mas é claro que foi a parte mais fácil. Não tenho como esconder o quanto amo você, Bella."_

_"Também não consigo esconder o que eu sinto por você."_

_"É mesmo?"_

_"Claro que é!" sibilei com falsa indignação._

_"Então mostre!" ele provocou e eu puxei seu rosto para junto do meu, beijando-o com uma intensidade absurda. Como eu amava beijá-lo, como adorava sentir sua boca movendo-se contra a minha em um ritmo que era só nosso, feito exclusivamente para nós dois. _

_Depois de alguns segundos, ele se afastou e me encarou, seus olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do meu rosto, se detendo apenas nos meus que aquela altura estavam límpidos de choro._

_"Agora não há motivos para preocupações." Edward sibilou alguns minutos depois, enquanto eu o beijava no queixo, mordendo sua pele com delicadeza. "Em breve você será a nova Sra. Cullen, minha mulher." senti meu coração acelerar ao ouvir aquilo e gargalhei ao senti-lo me rodopiar pelo quarto ao mesmo tempo quem que distribuia beijos por meu pescoço, face e cabelos._

_"Amo você demais, minha Bella. E não desistiria de você tão facilmente." Edward murmurou e me colocou em pé na cama; seus olhos estavam agora presos aos meus._

_"Prometo a você que seremos muito felizes, enquanto nos for permitido eu juro que farei você a mulher mais feliz desse mundo."_

_Sorri e peguei sua mão direita, beijando-a com carinho; a aliança de noivado no dedo de Edward me deixava cada vez mais agitada. O sonho agora era real, nada mais iria nos separar._

_"E eu prometo que farei você o homem mais feliz do mundo, enquanto nos for permitido." sibilei e percebi que seus olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Ah como eu amava a cor vívida dos olhos dele._

_"Eu te amo." ele murmurou e entrelaçou as mãos nas minhas. "_Minha _mulher."_

_Sorri largamente e depois encostei minha boca na dele, nossas respirações ofegantes se misturando._

_"Eu te amo." depositei um beijo cálido em seus lábios. "_Meu_ homem."_

_"Para sempre." ele completou e rapidamente suas mãos pularam para minha cintura, envolvendo-me em um abraço forte._

_"Sempre." repeti antes de entregar meus lábios ao poder devastador da boca de Edward._

_Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, ele e eu juntos._ Para sempre.

[…]

**EPOV**

"Alice, tem certeza de que precisa de tudo isso?" perguntei emburrado enquanto minha irmã arrumava minha roupa com uma empolgação fora do comum.

"Mas é claro que precisa, Edward. Hoje é o grande dia!" ela respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto pequeno.

"Até parece que você não vai passar por isso também." murmurei dando um tapa na mão de Alice quando ela tentou arrumar mais uma vez o nó da gravata, que diga-se de passagem estava quase me matando sufocado. "Já chega, Alice!"

Ela fez uma careta e mexeu na ponta de seu cabelo curto, me encarando com atenção e um brilho de desafio no olhar.

"Como será que a Bella está se virando a essa hora?" ela questionou e sentou na beirada da cama; lançou-me um olhar repreensivo quando eu, por pura mania, comecei a puxar meus cabelos para cima, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

"Provavelmente mais calma do que eu, pelo menos ela não tem uma irmã chata para pegar no pé dela."

Alice mostrou a língua em resposta e eu revirei os olhos; meus pés recusavam-se a ficar parados e eu passei a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto, sempre dando uma olhada no relógio.

"Você está nervoso, hein?" ela comentou em meio a uma risadinha abafada.

"Jura que você percebeu isso sozinha?"

"E está mal humorado também." Alice me deu um tapinha nos ombros e eu mais uma vez girei os olhos ao redor das órbitas.

"Pulga irritante, por que você não vai ver se Esme e Carlisle estão prontos? Não tenho o dia todo para esperá-los e já está quase na hora da _cerimônia_."

Foi a vez de Alice revirar os olhos.

"Edward, você está impaciente demais. E isso porque hoje é apenas a sua _formatura_. Imagina daqui a duas semanas quando você se _casar_ com a Bella."

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la comentar sobre meu casamento, que estava marcado para mais ou menos 15 dias. Tudo estava encaminhado, os preparativos estavam a todo vapor. Alice era uma empolgação só com a organização da festa, ela cuidava de tudo com um carinho especial.

De repente, Esme entrou no meu quarto com uma câmera digital na mão e eu logo notei que seus olhos estavam muito marejados. E lá vamos nós outra vez. Aconteceu exatamente isso na formatura de Emmett e Rosalie no ano passado: minha tia caiu no choro na hora que os dois receberam o diploma.

"Olha só para você, meu querido, está lindo de beca e capelo." ela murmurou e passou a disparar flashes na minha direção.

Bufei de irritação e tentei pegar a câmera das mãos de minha tia, que se afastou de mim sorrindo.

"Nem pense em fazer isso, Edward. Agora seja um bom menino e pose para sua tia." ela pediu e eu senti a mão miúda de Alice me puxando para um abraço.

"Vem maninho, vamos tirar umas fotos juntos." ela pediu e me abraçou pela cintura, sorrindo em direção à Esme, que não conseguia esconder tamanha empolgação.

Após cinco _intermináveis_ minutos de flashes e poses paras fotos, eu me irritei e saí do quarto resmungando como um velho muito ranzinza.

"Será que vocês podem se apressar, por favor? A cerimônia começa em quinze minutos." desci as escadas sendo seguido por Esme e Alice que ficavam revezando a máquina fotográfica, as duas estavam muito curiosas para ver o resultado das fotos.

"Imagina quando chegar o dia do casamento, Edward." Carlisle murmurou assim que entrei na sala, rindo do meu jeito aborrecido.

"Nem me fale nisso, tio. Vou ter que sumir de casa para ter um pouco de privacidade." sibilei observando Alice e Esme entrarem na sala, me seguindo como dois guarda-costas.

"Não se preocupe, maninho, no dia do casamento a nossa atenção será totalmente voltada para Bella. Você será largado de mão." Alice sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo no rosto.

"Coitada da Bella." Carlisle e eu murmuramos ao mesmo tempo e os rostos de Esme e Alice se contorceram em caretas de reprovação ao comentário unissono.

"Homens." rebateram elas.

Soltei uma gargalhada alta ao vê-las emburradas; peguei o capelo que estava em cima da mesa e suspirei alto, me sentindo ridículo naquela roupa formal demais.

"Onde estão Rose e Emm?" perguntei procurando por minha irmã e meu primo. Eles estavam na cidade por causa da minha formatura e do meu casamento.

Rosalie ainda estava profundamente aborrecida com a noticia da minha união com Bella, mas eu não ligava a mínima para esse fato.

"Já foram para a escola." Carlisle informou e eu estalei os lábios em sinal típico de irritação.

"Todo mundo vai chegar primeiro que eu na minha própria formatura." resmunguei e arranquei uma risada de Alice.

"Deixa de ser chato, Edward. Esse tipo de cerimônia nunca começa no horário."

"Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, meu querido. Vai dar tudo certo." Esme sibilou e me beijou carinhosamente no rosto.

Nem eu sabia o motivo de tamanho nervosismo. Mentira, era _claro_ que eu sabia. Fazia cinco dias que eu não via Bella e estava louco para reencontrá-la.

Ela andava muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento, a arrumação dos seus documentos para nossa mudança e seu trabalho no supermercado. Tudo isso estava nos mantendo afastados um do outro, nos falávamos apenas por telefone tamanha falta de tempo.

"Acho que já podemos ir, não é mesmo?" Carlisle sugeriu e eu ergui as mãos para cima em sinal de alívio; Alice mais uma vez soltou uma gargalhada por minha causa.

"Edward agradece." ela murmurou e foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta.

"Não se preocupe, Bella vai estar lá, maninho." Alice sibilou quando nós já estávamos dentro do carro. Era incrível como aquela pulga intrometida me conhecia tão bem.

"Sei disso, pulguinha. Eu sei disso." murmurei com um sorriso alegre nos lábios; dois segundos depois recebi uma mensagem de texto e – já prevendo de _quem_ seria – alarguei o sorriso fincado em meu rosto.

_"Acabei de chegar na escola. Onde você está? Preciso ver muito te ver. Te amo, B."_

Sorri e fechei o celular, dando uma olhada na paisagem que passava através da janela do carro sem realmente prestar atenção em algo especifico. Minha mente estava voando longe, fixa especialmente no formato de coração do rosto da garota dos olhos de chocolate mais lindos que eu já vira na vida.

E ela era toda _minha_.

[...]

**BPOV**

_"__Mike, você viu o Edward por aí?" perguntei assim que vi meu amigo se aproximar._

_Mike franziu o cenho e murmurou:_

_"Não, Bella, não vi o Cullen hoje." ele me avaliou pensativamente e depois continuou. "Tá acontecendo alguma coisa com vocês dois? Nunca mais os vi juntos."_

_Soltei um longo suspiro e retirei o capelo que estava começando a me incomodar. Estava odiando estar vestida de beca, aquilo era um saco._

_"Não tá acontecendo nada, Mike, eu só não consigo achar o Edward."_

_"Por que você não pergunta pro primo grandalhão dele?" Mike sugeriu apontando para o local onde Emmett estava. Ao seu lado estava a loira psicótica, _Rosalie_._

_Era melhor me manter o máximo de distância possivel da irmã mais velha de Edward. Ele tinha me contado que ela não havia gostado de saber que iriamos casar. Não que aquilo fosse da conta dela, mas era melhor não me misturar com aquela garota com cara de _serial killer_._

_Se ela tentasse alguma coisa contra mim, não ia prestar. Era bem capaz de sair no tapa com Rosalie, não me importando se era o dia da minha formatura ou o fato dela ser irmã de Edward, meu noivo._

_Eu não suportava Rosalie e a recíproca era mais do que verdadeira._

_"Não, muito obrigada, mas eu vou continuar procurando-o. Se você o vir, por favor avise que eu estou atrás dele." pedi já me afastando de Mike._

_Continuei andando pelo pátio da escola, onde havia sido montado um palco para a realização da formatura. Os alunos já estavam se dirigindo aos seus assentos, a cerimônia começaria em menos de cinco minutos. E onde será que Edward estava?_

_Olhei para o lado e vi Jessica junto ao seu grupinho de amigas idiotas e percebi que _todas_ estavam usando o mesmo tom de sombra e batom nos lábios. Suspirei pesadamente ao passar por elas, já bastante cansada da futilidade impregnada naquele lugar._

_Ainda bem que faltava pouco para acabar._

_Jessica me lançou um olhar furioso quando passei ao seu lado, mas eu fiz questão de ignorá-la. Tinha assuntos muito mais importantes para me preocupar naquele momento, não poderia ficar perdendo meu tempo com a cara feia da vadia Stanley._

_"Edward, onde você está?" perguntei a mim mesma enquanto espiava entre os alunos e seus pais animados, que agora tomavam conta do pátio da Forks High School. _

_Meu pai estava sentado bem no centro da plateia e conversava concentradamente com os pais de Mike, provavelmente ouvindo opiniões sobre meu casamento com Edward._

_A cidade inteira recebeu a noticia como se aquilo fosse uma bomba atômica. Charlie tentava não se aborrecer com as fofocas, mas eu sabia que ele não estava gostando dos comentários que tinham surgido._

_Até a semana passada eu ainda ouvia boatos sobre uma possível _gravidez_._

_Soltei um longo suspiro de frustração quando ouvi o cerimonialista anunciar o inicio da formatura. Já ia me dirigir para a primeira fila da plateia – destinada aos formandos – quando uma mão forte me segurou e girou-me sobre os calcanhares de uma forma tão rápida que eu senti a cabeça zonza._

_"Posso saber para onde minha _noiva _está indo?"__a voz de Edward causou arrepios por cada célula do meu corpo._

_Sem pensar bem no que estava fazendo, pulei em seu colo e o beijei com uma vontade quase desesperadora; nosso momento romântico foi embalado pelo hino nacional dos Estados Unidos, mas eu não conseguia escutar muita coisa quando os lábios dele massageavam os meus de um jeito delicioso._

_Tudo que eu realmente ouvia era a respiração acelerada de Edward e o barulho das nossas bocas se chocando enquanto eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos e aprofundava ainda mais o beijo faminto. Como eu estava com saudades daquela boca._

_Só fui perceber onde estávamos quando minhas costas se chocaram com uma parede; gemi desgostosamente com o contato inesperado._

_Desgrudei nossos lábios bruscamente e o encarei, levando um susto ao ver que já não estávamos mais no pátio da escola._

_"Essa é uma ótima maneira de matar a saudade, amor." ele murmurou e colocou-me de volta no chão; meus dedos tremiam sem controle enquanto eu tentava – sem sucesso – desamassar o tecido da beca._

_Estávamos atrás do prédio principal do campus, lado oposto ao pátio onde estava acontecendo a cerimônia de formatura._

_"C-como viemos parar aqui?" perguntei meio desonrientada._

_Edward gargalhou e me beijou levemente os lábios, antes de me abraçar forte e suspirar sonoramente junto ao meu ouvido._

_"Não mandei você me beijar daquele jeito; logo pensei que poderíamos ficar a sós. Você me faz ter pensamentos _nada_ puros, Bella." ele sorriu e passou os dedos por meu pescoço, o que causou uma nova série de arrepios._

_Engoli em seco e me afastei um pouco de Edward, temendo não conseguir controlar o _fogo_ que estava torturando meu corpo. Era impressão minha ou a temperatura de Forks tinha elevado uns _trinta_ graus?_

_"Acho que é melhor irmos para o pátio." sibilei eu, levemente ofegante. _

_Edward estava com um sorriso muito safado nos lábios e eu senti minha cabeça rodar. Deus, isso não ia parar nunca? Perguntei-me quando deixaria de ficar tão deslumbrada com cada ação do homem de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos ferinos e sensuais. Algo que me dizia que _nunca_ era a resposta mais conveniente. _

_"Ainda não, amor." ele murmurou antes de me beijar novamente; mandei a razão para o quinto dos infernos e agarrei-o pelos cabelos, repuxando-os à medida que sentia a língua quente deslizando pela minha boca._

_Foi inevitável não relembrar da última vez que havíamos feito amor. Há um mês atrás, no estacionamento daquela boate em Port Angeles. E pensar nisso me deixou um pouco mais aliviada; nosso desespero pelo outro tinha razão e fundamento._

_Mas aquela não era hora para pensar no assunto, nem muito menos colocá-lo em prática._

_Com uma relutância extrema eu o empurrei, respirando seguidas vezes e sentindo meus lábios muito inchados._

_"É sério, Edward, é melhor irmos."_

_Ele revirou os olhos e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos, para em seguida me lançar um sorriso torto matador da sanidade alheia._

_"Essa noite você não escapa, Isabella Swan. Na festa que vai acontecer na minha casa." ele avisou e eu senti minhas pernas trêmulas de expectativa. Como gostava de me provocar._

_"Chamamos ao palco os alunos para receberem seus diplomas." a voz firme do diretor anunciou e eu me voltei para Edward, ansiosa._

"_Precisamos correr, Edward!"_

_Se Charlie sonhasse que eu não estava na fila para receber o diploma, era bem capaz de engolir meu fígado._

_"Vem comigo." Edward sibilou e antes que eu desse conta, pegou-me no colo e correu em direção ao pátio._

_Chegamos próximo ao palco no momento em que os alunos estavam caminhando para receber os diplomas. Mike e Angela nos encararam com olhares desconfiados assim que furamos a fila._

_"O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Estão suados!" Mike comentou me avaliando. Passei as mãos pela testa completamente corada e sem graça._

_"Nervosismo, Mike." murmurei sem encará-lo._

_"Bom, no meu caso eu estou assim porque estava dando uns amassos na minha futura esposa atrás do prédio da escola. Algum problema com isso?" Edward respondeu olhando para Mike, que tinha ficado muito vermelho._

_Mas eu provavelmente estava ainda mais corada que meu colega de turma. Edward era irritante quando tentava deixar Mike constrangido. E ele quase sempre conseguia o que queria, o que no fim das contas acabava me deixando constrangida também._

_"Wow,__ vocês dois, hein? Não é à toa que querem casar. Tem certeza de que você não está grávida, Bella? Do jeito que vocês estão indo, isso é bem possível." Mike rebateu olhando diretamente para Edward, que bufou de raiva. Os dois nunca se deram bem e não seria agora, em nosso último dia juntos como colegas da mesma escola, que as coisas mudariam._

_"Olha aqui, seu-"_

_Vi o rosto de Edward ficar vermelho e o puxei para longe de Mike; meu amigo nerd estava pedindo para ouvir mais uma resposta nada agradável e era melhor colocar um ponto final na conversa antes que fosse tarde demais._

_"Quer parar de ficar respondendo as insinuações de Mike?" repreendi Edward assim que fomos para o fim da fila dos formandos._

_"Ele provoca, Bella. E depois não aguenta!" ele sibilou emburrado._

_"E você ainda se dá ao trabalho de se importar com essas gracinhas, Edward? Francamente." dava para perceber a quilômetros de distância o quão entediada minha voz estava._

_"Só estou cansado das pessoas ficarem falando coisas que não lhes dizem respeito. E daí se você estivesse mesmo grávida? Isso não é problema deles." Edward fez questão de murmurar mais alto que o normal e isso fez com que alguns alunos que estavam na fila se voltassem para nos encarar._

_Corei de vergonha._

"_Isso logo passa, amor. Assim que estivermos casados isso tudo vai deixar de importar." a palavra _casados _pesou em minha boca e eu estremeci. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com aquela história toda de casamento._

_"Não vejo a hora de ir embora dessa cidade." Edward comentou meio aborrecido._

_"Nem me fala." concordei eu, em meio a um suspiro._

_"Já pensou mesmo se você estivesse grávida?" ele questionou, meio minuto depois._

_Eu o encarei chocada e balancei a cabeça de forma incrédula. Aquilo era sério mesmo?_

_"Ficou maluco?" sibilei assustada ao ver os olhos azuis arregalados e pensativos._

_"O que é que tem?" ele deu de ombros e se voltou para me encarar._

_"O que é que tem?" repeti de forma nervosa e minha voz saiu um pouco mais fina que o normal. "Eu só tenho _dezoito anos_, Edward! Mal me acostumei com a ideia de que vou casar e você quer me fazer pensar em gravidez?"_

_"Ia ser legal."_

_"Sem chances." decretei e tentei encerrar a conversa ao me virar para prestar atenção nos primeiros alunos subindo para receberem seus diplomas._

_"Já pensou se tivéssemos uma garotinha mandona e irritada como você? Ou um garotinho irresistivel com as garotas como eu?" _

"_Não quero mais conversar sobre isso, tá legal?" decidi ser um pouco mais enfática na hora de por um ponto final daquele papo nada agradável._

_A gargalhada de Edward me pegou de surpresa e eu o encarei com o cenho totalmente franzido em confusão._

_"Qual a piada?"_

_"Sua cara de medo quando eu falei sobre gravidez foi hilária, amor." ele respondeu ainda rindo e eu fechei a expressão em uma careta zangada. Afastei-me de maneira brusca quando ele tentou envolver meus ombros em um abraço e ele riu do meu jeito aborrecido, o que só serviu para _piorar _ as coisas. _

_"Idiota." xinguei-o com entusiasmo, mas isso apenas gerou uma nova série de risadas irritantes. Argh, como ele era chato!_

_"Não se preocupe, Bella. O assunto 'filhos' é para um futuro bem distante. Mas isso não nos impede de começar a treinar, não acha? Dizem que a prática leva a perfeição." Edward entoou em uma voz rouca e – sem perceber – vi-me envolvida por seus braços fortes, enjaulando-me junto ao seu corpo._

_Ele tinha que parar de sussurrar ao pé do ouvido, aquilo era um golpe bem baixo. Eu ficava com os joelhos moles quando sentia sua respiração junto à minha pele e as chances de tentar alguma reação quando isso acontecia eram quase nulas. _

_O nome de Edward foi chamado no palco e ele se afastou de mim, não sem antes me beijar suavemente nos lábios. Sorri e o observei subir, sendo recebido pelo diretor que lhe entregou o diploma._

_Edward ergueu o canudo e abriu um de seus largos sorrisos, sendo veementemente aplaudido por suas duas maiores fãs: Alice e Esme. E falando nela, a tia de Edward fotografava cada movimento do sobrinho. No fim, ele se juntou aos outros alunos no palco à espera do término da cerimônia._

_Depois de alguns minutos foi a minha vez de receber o meu tão sonhado diploma. O sonho estava quase realizado, em menos de dois meses eu estaria na faculdade. Quase tropecei na hora de subir no palco, mas meu lapso foi imperceptível._

_O diretor me entregou o diploma e eu me voltei para Charlie, que sorria abertamente na plateia, todo orgulhoso. Retribui seu sorriso e em seguida desviei os olhos para Alice, que agora me fotografava._

_Balancei a cabeça ainda rindo do jeito efusivo de minha amiga e aproximei-me de Edward, que estava ao lado de Mike. Ironicamente os dois mantinham-se quietos, o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviada._

_"Parabéns, formanda." Edward sibilou, abraçando-me._

_"Parabéns para nós dois." ergui o rosto e deixei nossos lábios mais uma vez unirem-se em um beijo, dessa vez um selinho gentil e carinhoso._

_Jessica passou ao nosso lado e nos encarou com ódio antes de se posicionar ao lado de Daniel, um dos idiotas do grupo que Edward um dia fizera parte._

_Alguns minutos depois, Angela se juntou a nós e eu notei que a cerimônia estava quase no fim._

**Bottle it up – Sara Bareilles***

_Edward apertou minha mão gentilmente na sua e eu o encarei exibindo um sorriso enorme. Eu não podia negar que estava feliz em estar ali no pátio da escola que por anos havia sido meu pequeno inferno pessoal.  
_

"_E esses, senhoras e senhores, são os formandos da Forks High School!"o cerimonialista anunciou e eu gargalhei quando retirei o capelo e joguei-o para cima assim como todos os alunos presentes._

_Todo mundo agora se cumprimentava, uma profusão de abraços animados, lágrimas e muitas risadas._

_Olhei para o lado e sorri ao perceber os olhos de Edward me encarando. Sem perder tempo, puxei-o pela gravata e abocanhei seus lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado que foi correspondido quase que instantaneamente._

_Edward envolveu minha cintura em um abraço forte e literalmente me fez sair do chão, segurando-me com firmeza.  
_

"_Conseguimos!" ele sibilou rindo alto, sem parar de me rodopiar. Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e eu senti o peito comprimir tamanha era minha felicidade. _

_Se eu estiver sonhando, por favor, não me acordem!  
_

"_Sim, nós conseguimos, amor." murmurei gargalhando quando ele me girou mais uma vez no ar._

_Aquele era apenas o pontapé inicial de nossa nova vida juntos._

_Após a cerimônia de formatura, a família de Edward convidou todos os alunos para uma festa na casa dos Cullen._

_O jardim estava lindamente decorado e um DJ estava pronto para animar os convidados. Charlie não pôde comparecer à festa, pois tinha plantão na delegacia e isso me deixou um tanto quanto chateada, mas procurei não aborrecer-me com o fato, afinal era o trabalho dele._

_Assim que chegamos à festa, Alice praticamente rebocou-me em direção ao seu quarto, onde um lindo vestido preto me esperava. Ela me ajudou a trocar de roupa e eu não consegui esconder a sensação de _poder _que sentia ao observar as curvas de meu corpo milimetricamente moldadas pelo tecido de grife. _

_"Uau, nem dá para acreditar que você e Edward estão formados e daqui a pouco vão estar casados." Alice comentou enquanto seguíamos em direção ao centro da festa, localizado no imenso jardim dos Cullen._

_Peguei um pouco de ponche que um garçom nos oferecia e sorri para minha amiga, surpresa e excitada com toda aquela mudança acontecendo em minha vida._

_"Isso é um tanto quanto estranho, Alice, mas não deixa de ser maravilhoso."_

_"Vou sentir falta de vocês. A escola não vai ser a mesma sem a minha melhor amiga." ela confessou com os olhos meio marejados._

_Ah não, sem essa de tristeza. Sabia que no dia do meu casamento seria algo pior, eu iria chorar rios de lágrimas._

_"Não seja tão dramática, Alice. Vamos nos falar sempre." murmurei sorrindo para ela._

_"Ai de você se não me ligar todos os dias."_

_"Pode deixar, Alice. Não vou largar do seu pé." eu ri e ela girou os olhos teatralmente, o que apenas serviu para aumentar minha crise de risos._

_"E _eu_ não vou largar do _seu_ pé, meu amor." a voz de Edward interrompeu o momento engraçado e conseguiu a proeza nada inédita de arrepiar-me dos pés à cabeça. _

_V__irei-me para encará-lo e quase desmaiei de surpresa e deslumbramento. Edward também tinha trocado de roupa e agora estava com uma camisa azul que deixava seu peito musculoso perfeitamente em evidência._

_Meu Deus, quando iria me acostumar com aquela visão do paraíso? Provavelmente _nunca_._

_E pensar que aquilo tudo era todinho meu, cada pedacinho daquele corpo perfeito só para mim. Impossível conter a salivação que inundou minha boca._

_"Tá bom, eu já saquei tudo. Hora de recolher-me à minha insignificância. Vou atrás do Jazz." Alice sibilou e eu a encarei meio sem graça._

_"Não precisa ir se não quiser, Alice." meu comentário a fez gargalhar alto._

_"Bella, poupe-me. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar vendo você comendo meu irmão com os olhos e ele fazendo o mesmo com você. Eu realmente não mereço isso." ela comentou e eu senti minhas bochechas rubras de vergonha. "A gente se vê por aí."_

_"Vai lá, pulguinha." Edward murmurou e Alice soltou um resfolego entediado._

_"E vocês dois, por favor, tenham juízo." ela completou séria e Edward abafou o riso com uma tossidela nada discreta._

_"Sim senhora, dona pulguinha."_

_"Você realmente adora provocar sua irmã, não é mesmo?" comentei quando já estavámos a sós._

_Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se voltou para mim com aquele sorriso sexy que causava uma verdadeira revolução em meu ventre._

_"É o meu passatempo favorito." o risinho rouco agitou as borboletas em meu estômago._

_Estava quase subindo pelas paredes e ele ficava me encarando daquele jeito. Eu realmente não merecia tamanha provocação._

_"Que tal se a gente fosse dançar, hein?" perguntei antes de soltar um pigarro desconcertado._

_"Claro, por que não?" ele concordou com uma veemência fora do comum; o olhar penetrante e o _maldito _sorriso torto me diziam que Edward Cullen estava __cheio de _segundas intenções_._

**Naughty Girl – Beyoncé********

_Estava começando a me sentir um tanto quanto desconfortável com as encaradas de Edward. Alice tinha razão, ele estava me _comendo_ com os olhos. E eu também não estava atrás; minha pele estava quase pegando fogo._

_O sol já começava a se pôr e seus raios manchavam o céu em tons de laranja e ouro, conferindo um belo banquete para os olhos, assim como a visão de Edward ao meu lado, segurando-me firme, suas mãos na minha cintura me provocando uma sensação enlouquecedora._

Bella, controle-se!_ - eu rosnei mentalmente, respirando fundo enquanto nós seguíamos para a pista de dança._

_O ritmo que começou a tocar não ajudou muito. A batida da música era sensual e isso só fez com que o sangue corresse com mais força por minhas veias._

_Comecei a me movimentar lentamente enquanto Edward me envolvia em um abraço por trás; isso fez com que minhas costas ficassem coladas em seu peito, drenando todo o calor que emanava da pele macia._

_Às favas com o controle! Ele está me provocando demais!_

_Ele passou as mãos por minha cintura lentamente, fazendo questão de suspirar seguidas vezes junto ao meu ouvido. Quando eu pensei que fosse desmaiar de tanta excitação, ele virou-me de frente para que eu o encarasse nos olhos. A cor límpida que mais parecia a tonalidade de um lago claro sob os raios de sol não ajudou muito a me manter sã e equilibrada._

_Suas mãos envolveram cada lado dos meus quadris, encorajando-os a rebolar – ainda que de forma discreta. Edward me virou novamente de costas e me fez dançar junto ao seu corpo, o que acabou me obrigando a morder os lábios na tentativa de conter uma série de gemidos. _

_Tentei me afastar dele, mas fui impedida pelo par de mãos mais fortes que já vira na vida._

_"Não se mexa. Eu não estou em condições de ser visto agora." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e encaixou o quadril propositalmente no meu; meu coração disparou e bateu na ponta da língua quando senti a excitação dele me _espetar_._

_Prendi a respiração enquanto Edward passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos, afastando-os de meu pescoço. Movimentei-me com calma, ciente da ereção pulsante pressionada contra minha bunda. À cada pequena ação minha, Edward e eu gemíamos baixinho – excitados pelo atrito gerado entre seu sexo e o meu._

_"Não me provoque, Swan." ele sussurrou roucamente e mordeu a ponta da minha orelha. Quem era mesmo que estava provocando quem por ali?_

_Ninguém a nossa volta percebia a eletricidade que estava acumulada sobre nossas cabeças._

_"Você que começou me olhando daquele jeito." rebati quase sem ar, tudo por causa dos beijos que ele agora distribuía pela curva do meu pescoço._

_"Não tenho culpa se você está tão deliciosa desse jeito." Edward murmurou e eu senti meu sangue borbulhar nas veias._

_Oh meu Deus, eu não ia aguentar por muito tempo! Era bem capaz de perder a cabeça e atacá-lo ali mesmo, sem me importar com a multidão que estava presente na festa._

_"Edward-"_

_Ele sorriu bem junto ao meu ouvido e depois sibilou._

_"Acho que podemos ir agora. Eu consegui me controlar." ele se afastou e eu me voltei para encará-lo, totalmente confusa._

_"Ir para onde?" perguntei desesperada enquanto ele me puxava para fora da pista de dança._

_"Sem perguntas, Bella. Apenas me siga." ele respondeu e continou a arrastar-me para longe dos convidados, que dançavam alegremente._

_Edward me levou até à casa e nós subimos as escadas sem sermos percebidos. O interior da mansão dos Cullen estava praticamente vazio, os convidados estavam todos concentrados no jardim._

_O único movimento era o dos garçons que entravam e saíam da casa, revezando-se para atender a todos os presentes na festa._

_Edward levou-me até seu quarto e eu arfei de expectativa, já prevendo o que aconteceria a partir de agora. Assim que ele fechou a porta eu pulei em seu colo, beijando-o desesperadamente, mais sedenta do que nunca._

_Naquele momento eu precisava do beijo de Edward como se necessitasse de ar para respirar._

_Ele me agarrou pelos quadris e levou-me para dentro do banheiro,o que me fez encará-lo com confusão._

_"Por que não na cama?" perguntei assim que ele me colocou sentada na pia de seu enorme banheiro._

_"Aqui é melhor, alguém pode entrar no quarto a qualquer momento. Emmett e Alice têm essa mania. Além disso, esse banheiro é o lugar mais silencioso da casa, ninguém vai escutar o que acontecer aqui dentro." ele sorriu e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo arder de tanto desejo._

_"Pelo amor de Deus, eu não estou aguentando mais, Edward." praticamente gritei e puxei seu rosto para junto do meu, buscando sua boca; as mãos dele rapidamente trabalharam na barra do meu vestido e logo ergueram o tecido para expor minha calcinha._

_Soltei um gemido alto quando Edward me acariciou por cima da peça intima, provocando-me da melhor maneira possível._

_Abaixei-me e o mordi no pescoço; ele riu e afastou minhas pernas para que a calcinha úmida fosse retirada. Senti um arrepio quando minha pele muito quente entrou em contato com o mármore gelado da pia do banheiro._

_Edward afastou as alças do meu vestido e abocanhou um dos meus seios, me fazendo arquear as costas completamente rendida._

_"Como eu senti falta disso." ele murmurou mordiscando um mamilo meu._

_Tentei pronunciar algo, mas minha boca estava muito seca, eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito, não com os lábios e as mãos de Edward me provocando daquele jeito._

_"Edward-" gemi vergonhosamente e ele ergueu o rosto para me encarar._

_"O quê, amor?" ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que passava uma de suas mãos por minhas costas úmidas de suor; a outra brincava sorrateiramente pela parte interior de minhas coxas._

_Eu estava quase desfalecendo de tanto desejo._

_"Edward." seu nome dessa vez saiu em forma de um grunhido alto, já que agora ele me estimulava cada vez mais, tocando-me no ponto mais sensível._

_"Edward!" eu gritei quando o senti deslizar os dedos para dentro de mim; minha cabeça rotacionou e em seguida pendeu para trás, totalmente inerte._

_Puxei-o com força e sem pensar abri o zíper de sua calça, completamente desesperada._

_"Pra quê a pressa,amor?" ele questionou ainda me provocando com os dedos. "Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco." sua risada sexy me causava arrepios descontrolados._

_"Já chega, Edward! Eu não aguento nem mais um minuto sequer." minha voz estava histérica._

_Peguei a camisinha que estava no bolso traseiro da calça dele e abaixei suas boxers arfando ao ver seu membro muito excitado. Edward sorriu para mim e se afastou um pouco, pegando a peça de látex das minhas mãos para colocá-la de maneira correta._

_Fechei os olhos quando ele se posicionou no meio das minhas coxas e deslizou com calma, sem nunca parar de me provocar. Passei as pernas em volta de sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto, quase enlouquecendo._

_Edward se movimentava lentamente enquanto eu o beijava no pescoço; nossos corpos estavam começando a suar com mais intensidade e o cheiro que a pele dele exalava estava literalmente inebriando meus sentidos._

_O controle de Edward começou a _ruir_ no momento em que eu o estimulei a aumentar o ritmo e isso acabou obrigando-o a gemer de excitação, uma verdadeira música para meus ouvidos._

_Sem conseguir mais esperar, nos unimos em um ritmo frenético, nossos corpos se chocando brutalmente, tornando-se um só._

_Fechei os olhos no momento em que eu o senti me preencher por inteiro, soltando um suspiro forte antes de repousar minha cabeça em seu ombro e beijar seu pescoço suado._

_Edward se movimentou dentro de mim vigorosamente e eu deixei escapar mais alguns gemidos. Sem perder tempo ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo que foi o responsável por acabar de uma vez por todas com o resto de fôlego que eu ainda trazia nos pulmões. _

_O orgasmo de ambos chegou de forma descoordenada, mas não menos intensa e agradável. Os segundos no paraíso começaram a desaparecer e eu consegui reunir forças para esboçar um sorriso de satisfação; Edward recostou o nariz em minha testa quente e suada e roçou-o contra minha pele, me fazendo rir com vontade._

_"Eu amo você." ele sibilou baixinho e deslizou os lábios para deixar um beijo na ponta do nariz._

_"Também amo você." murmurei quase sem fôlego, mas sentindo-me a pessoa mais feliz do universo._

_Edward me puxou para um abraço e eu suspirei satisfatoriamente contra a pele fervente do seu pescoço._

_Ficamos assim por algum tempo, nossos corpos parcialmente unidos apenas curtindo a sensação única de compartilhar o momento mais intimo que poderia existir entre um homem e uma mulher._

**[…]**

*** Bottle it up (Sara Bareilles) : ****http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = V9vpV6xJ-I8&feature=fvsr**

**** Naughty Girl (Beyoncé) : ****http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = W7a24mf_76k**

**

* * *

**

**Tá tudo muito bom, tá muito bem. Será que teremos supresas no último capítulo? Só esperando pra ver. hahahahahahahaha**

**E aí, o que acharam dessa penúltima parte? Contem-me tudo nas reviews! Saiam do armário e apareçam pra dar ao menos um oi, a fic tá na reta final eu mereço ao menos um olá, né? (:**

**Próximo capítulo vai chegar mais rápido: próxima quarta-feira, ok? E pra quem quiser saber mais sobre a Hell e as minhas outras fics basta seguir: cella_es**

**Gimme some love, guys!**

**Beijo.**


	24. O inferno

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à _Laisa_, leitora fofa que me atura com muita paciência no Twitter.

Links das músicas em **negrito** encontram-se no rodapé desse capítulo.

É o último, gente. Obrigada por todo o carinho que vocês dedicaram a mim e a essa fic. Espero contar com vocês na segunda parte dessa história.

;)

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – O Inferno **

**#**

**BPOV**

_Duas semanas, exatos 14 dias, 336 horas, 20.160 minutos... Já tinha dado para perceber que eu estava contando cada minuto para meu casamento com Edward._

_E ali estava eu, sendo mimada por Alice e Esme enquanto Rosalie tinha ficado encarregada de buscar meu vestido em Port Angeles. É isso mesmo,_ Rosalie_. A irmã psicótica de Edward parecia ter dado uma trégua na sua cisma comigo._

_Tá certo que ela não tinha trocado nada mais do que duas ou três palavras, mas já tínhamos evoluído bastante. Ela agora já era capaz de me dar um bom dia ao invés de me ignorar pura e simplesmente. Não que aquilo me afetasse, mas para Edward aquele era o melhor presente de casamento que ele poderia ganhar._

_"Bella, quer parar de se remexer nessa cadeira? Eu tô tentando desembaraçar esse ninho que você chama de cabelo."Alice resmungou me dando um tapinha nos ombros._

_Olhei para ela através do espelho à nossa frente e fiz uma careta enquanto ela aplicava uma verdadeira tortura em minha cabeça. Escova de cabelos idiota!_

_"E você quer parar de me castigar com essa escova que mais parece uma arma mortal? Alice, eu vou _casar_ daqui a quatro horas, por favor, não me deixe careca!" pedi em desespero e acabei arrancando uma gargalhada de Esme, que estava terminando de arrumar minhas malas._

_No dia seguinte, Edward e eu teríamos que estar em Harvard para a semana de matrículas em nossos respectivos cursos._ _A lua-de-mel seria adiada até as férias de verão, mas eu não estava me importando muito com isso. O que interessava mesmo era que moraríamos _sozinhos_ em outro estado e só de pensar nisso já sentia meu corpo inteiro reagir em expectativa. Eu realmente estava com medo de entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. _

_Minha alegria e excitação só eram cortadas devido a um pequeno fato em questão: n__ão estava gostando nada daquela movimentação toda no meu quarto. Sério, poderia muito bem ter me virado sozinha na minha preparação para o casamento._

_Mas como Alice tinha ficado de organizar todos os preparativos da cerimônia, ela achou também que teria que cuidar da noiva. E eu tive algum tipo de escolha com exceção daquela que deveria balançar a cabeça e aceitar tudo sem pestanejar?_

_Alice estava animadíssima com meu casamento com Edward. Ela tinha organizado uma mega festa e convidado Forks inteira. E quando eu digo Forks inteira isso não era uma simples hipérbole. Estava mais para eufemismo, já que estávamos falando de __Alice _eu-adoro-festas-cheias-de-gente _Cullen__._

_Minha amiga estava usando um lindo vestido azul que tinha sido escolhido para ser o modelo usado pelas damas de honra. Além de minha dama, Alice também seria minha madrinha de casamento, ao lado de meu pai, Charlie. Carlisle e Esme tinham sido os escolhidos para serem os padrinhos de Edward._

_E por falar _nele_, fazia mais de 24 horas que eu não via meu, er... futuro _marido. _Era fato: eu__ ainda não tinha me acostumado com aquela nova denominação aplicada a Edward._

_Ele deveria estar bem mais aliviado do que eu, já que não tinha duas insanas grudadas no seu pé para onde quer que fosse._

_A noite anterior tinha sido a minha despedida de solteira, assim como a de Edward. Alice organizara um jantar em minha casa para algumas poucas meninas do colégio, já que eu não tinha muitas amigas. A festinha foi animada, com direito a _striptease_ de um modelo contratado especialmente para a ocasião. Mais uma _obra-prima_ de Alice._

_"Tia Esme, o que acha de prendermos os cabelos de Bella em uma traça solta com alguns fios escapando? Acho que combinaria com o vestido de noiva." Alice comentou me tirando do devaneio._

_Esme se aproximou de mim enquanto Alice mostrava como queria fazer o penteado. Eu revirava os olhos toda vez que era ignorada quando tentava dar minha opinião._

_Oie, eu sou a noiva, será que tenho algum direito de dar palpite por aqui? Não, eu não tinha. Minha função ali era simples: manter a boca fechada e aceitar tudo sem nem ao menos pensar em retrucar. Eu não sabia o quanto noivas sofriam até aquele dia._

_Finalmente, após alguns minutos de discussão sobre qual seria o penteado ideal para mim, Alice e Esme entraram em um consenso. _

_Nada de tranças. Cabelos soltos com cachos seria perfeito para valorizar meu rosto, que estava impecavelmente maquiado._

_Assim que Alice terminou de me arrumar, seu telefone tocou. Esme aproveitou a pausa e decidiu me mostrar o que havia colocado em minhas centenas de malas. Quanto exagero, meu Deus!_

_Primeiro de tudo, para quê tantas camisolas e _lingeries_? Do jeito que Edward era, seria bem capaz de eu passar o dia inteiro _nua_ andando pela casa. Corei com o pensamento e nem ousei externá-lo, a tia de meu noivo não precisava compartilhar de detalhes tão íntimos._

_"Houve um problema com o vestido. Alguém o pegou antes de Rosalie." Alice murmurou e eu senti meu rosto empalidecer._

_O que estava acontecendo? Do que ela estava falando? Como alguém poderia ter roubado o meu vestido de noiva? Com que propósito?_

_"Como isso aconteceu, Alice?" Esme perguntou e observou a forma como Alice tentava acalmar Rosalie, que estava desesperada do outro da linha._

_Dava para ouvir os gritos da irmã mais velha de Edward através do telefone._

"_Ela não sabe, tia. Alguém, há mais ou menos uma hora atrás, foi até o ateliê e usou uma identidade falsa se fazendo passar por Rosalie e levou o vestido." Alice sibilou andando de um lado para o outro agitada._

_"_Edward, Alice. Edward vai me _matar_!"_ a voz de Rosalie chegava aos meus ouvidos, histérica de pânico._

_"Calma, Rose, não se preocupe, a culpa não foi sua. Fique aí! Eu vou até Port Angeles agora. Nós vamos dar um jeito." Alice tranquilizou a irmã. Ou pelo menos tentou, já que Rosalie parecia ter entrado em uma crise de choro._

_Mais alguns segundos de discussão sobre o roubo do vestido e Alice desligou o telefone, rapidamente se voltando em minha direção. _

_"Bella, eu vou dar um jeito, tudo bem? Você não precisa se preocupar com isso." ela garantiu me segurando pelos ombros. Eu apenas meneei a cabeça em concordância, sem nem ao menos entender o que realmente estava se passando. Acho que estava em choque com a história toda. _

_Meu vestido tinha sido roubado? A troco de quê?_

_"Vou até Port Angeles ver se encontro alguma loja de noivas, talvez possa comprar um vestido-" as palavras de Alice soavam longe, como se ela estivesse a quilômetros de distância de mim._

_Meu vestido, o modelo lindamente desenhado por minha melhor amiga, feito _especialmente_ para mim, tinha sumido. Aquilo não era um bom presságio._

_Tentei afastar aquelas superstições bobas da minha mente, mas a verdade é que eu não estava gostando nada daquela história._ _Faltava pouco mais de três horas e meia para o casamento. Será que Alice poderia resolver tudo a tempo?_

_Eu não poderia deixar Edward esperando no altar mais do que o tempo permitido para uma noiva se atrasar. Céus, por que tudo isso está acontecendo? Por que _eu?_!_

_"Tia Esme, cuide da Bella. Eu volto o mais rápido que puder." Alice pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do quarto, no exato momento em que a campainha soou no andar de baixo._

_Esme e eu voamos escada abaixo bem a tempo de ver Alice receber um pacote enorme de um entregador. Ela me encarou tensa e estendeu a grande caixa pra mim. Degluti de ansiedade e senti as palmas das mãos molhadas de suor nervoso._

_"Está endereçado a você, Bella. Vai ver que é algum presente de casamento atrasado." meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e aquilo foi o sinal que dizia que definitivamente aquele pacote não era um presente de casamento._

_Abri a caixa com agilidade e quase levei um tombo de susto ao ver meu lindo vestido completamente rasgado, reduzido a um monte de nada. Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos e passei as costas das mãos pelo rosto, fazendo um muxoxo de desagrado._

_"Meu Deus, quem foi capaz de fazer tamanha crueldade?" Esme murmurou chocada e envolveu meus ombros em um abraço terno; meu corpo tremeu de ódio e tristeza._

_Tudo que eu mais sonhava era casar tranquilamente com o homem que amava. Mas pelo visto havia alguém naquela _maldita_ cidade que não queria aquilo. E estava disposto a estragar minha felicidade._

_"Bella, me dá isso aqui, não fique assim-" Alice tentou retirar a caixa das minhas mãos, mas eu a impedi, olhando-a com ódio._

_Estava cansada de sofrer, por um minuto eu tinha sonhado que o dia do meu casamento seria perfeito, que não haveria problema nenhum. Entretanto, ali estava eu com um monte de retalhos do que um dia tinha sido o meu vestido de noiva, cega de ira._

_"Me deixa, Alice, eu preciso descobrir quem fez isso!" sibilei revirando a caixa com os pedaços de pano atrás de alguma coisa que me levasse à pessoa que destruira meu vestido._

_Não precisei procurar muito, a criatura dos infernos queria ser descoberta. Não havia motivos para ela agir no anonimato, tudo que mais queria era ser vista. Tinha deixado até um bilhete que continha suas iniciais._

_Não precisava ser um gênio para desvendar a charada. O _J_ e o _S_ escritos no papel amassado já diziam tudo._

_"_Jessica Stanley._" o nome saiu da minha boca com uma raiva que me fez estremecer._

_"Não acredito que essa garota foi capaz de fazer isso!" Alice murmurou indignada._

_Joguei a caixa no chão com força e saí correndo pela sala à procura das chaves da minha picape. Tinha uns assuntinhos pendentes à tratar com Jessiva _vadia_ Stanley. _

_"Bella, Bella! O que você vai fazer?" Alice me seguiu ao perceber que já me dirigia para fora da casa._

_"Fique longe disso, Alice! Esse problema só diz respeito a mim. E eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas." gritei e imediatamente senti a mandíbula trincada de ódio. _

_Saí de minha casa em disparada, ignorando o fato de estar vestindo apenas meu velho robe e sandálias de dedo._ _Não havia tempo para me preocupar com a aparência naquele momento._

_"Bella, não faça nada disso, querida!" Esme ainda tentou me impedir, mas eu fechei meus ouvidos para seus pedidos. _Nada_ iria ser capaz de me fazer voltar atrás na decisão de _acabar_ com a raça de Jessica Stanley. _

_"Só vou fazer justiça, Esme." dei a partida em minha picape e vi o olhar frustado de Alice me seguindo._

_Era hora de fazer picadinho de Stanley! _

_Não demorou muito para eu chegar à casa de Jessica. Assim que estacionei, desci correndo. Meus passos eram largos e minha mente só tinha um propósito: _vingança_._

_Esmurrei a porta da casa com força enquanto sentia a chuva forte acabando com o penteado que Alice tinha feito com tanto cuidado. Jessica vagabunda ia pagar muito caro por isso!_

_Assim que a vadia loira apareceu na porta, eu soquei seu nariz sem qualquer aviso prévio. Ela tombou para trás com força e eu aproveitei para entrar na casa, pouco me importando se havia alguém além dela por ali. Nem o _Papa_ seria capaz de me impedir de acabar com Jessica._

_"Você brincou comigo, Jessica. E eu tinha avisado a você que não livraria sua cara novamente. Bem, aqui estou eu, pronta para te dar o que você sempre mereceu." gritei e senti os olhos brilharem de alegria perversa ao vê-la tentar fugir de mim, usando o sofá da sala como escudo._

_Como ela era covarde. E como eu _adorava_ ver seu nariz plastificado sangrando._

_"Fica longe de mim, sua maníaca." ela esbravejou e pegou um cinzeiro em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá._

_"_Maníaca_, eu? Quer dizer que fui eu que destruí o seu vestido de noiva, não é mesmo? Sou eu que persigo você 24 horas por dia, correndo atrás do seu namorado que nem sequer olha para mim?" rosnei furiosa e tentei socá-la, mas ela apontou o cinzeiro de vidro em minha direção e sorriu de forma maquiavélica. _

_A garota era mesmo insana, não sabia a dimensão do perigo que estava correndo ao me ameaçar daquele jeito._

_"Só fiz o que devia fazer. Francamente Isabella Swan, você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar que você se casasse com o _meu_ Edward? Logo você, a filha bastarda do chefe de polícia que não tem nem onde cair morto. Edward merece coisa muito melhor do que uma garota metida a macho que não sabe nem quem é a própria mãe." suas palavras venenosas só fizeram com que a raiva fosse atiçada dentro de mim._

_Sem pensar, eu pulei em cima do sofá e arranquei o cinzeiro das suas mãos, sorrindo para ela._

_"Você é uma imbecil, Stanley! Edward só ficou um mês com você e isso já lhe deu o direito de pensar que ficariam juntos para sempre. Olha só para você, que coisa patética! Passou quase um ano da sua _miserável_ vida atrás de um garoto que nem sequer lhe dirige um olhar." desdenhei com ironia e pulei para longe do sofá, sem nunca deixar meus olhos desviarem o rosto irritado da garota loira._

_Jessica tentou me arranhar no rosto, mas eu a segurei pelos braços e lhe apliquei uma joelhada certeira no estômago. Rápida e mortal._

_Ela caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor e eu me ajoelhei próximo a ela, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos._

_"Você é a garota mais idiota que eu já tive o _desprazer_ de conhecer. Só porque tem dinheiro acha que pode ter tudo. Bom, eis a prova de que dinheiro não é tudo. Você quer Edward, mas ele não quer você, nunca quis e _nunca_ vai querer. E se você pensa que acabou com o meu casamento, está muito enganada. Eu caso com Edward hoje, nem que tenha que casar nua." sorri largamente e aproveitei para enterrar minhas unhas em seu rosto. "Aliás, Edward iria _amar_ se eu entrasse nua na igreja, mas isso não seria nada ortodoxo." ironizei e notei que Jessica se debatia sob mim._

"_Sua vagabunda, sua cara nunca me enganou. Esse casamento só podia ser um golpe da barriga." ela esperneou e eu aproveitei para deslizar as mãos por seu pescoço, enforcando-a._

_Jessica tossiu alto e eu gargalhei, antes de murmurar:_

_"Não preciso ir tão baixo para ter o homem que amo aos meus pés. Edward está casando comigo porque me ama, não preciso de filho para prendê-lo ao meu lado. Tenho outros tipos de cartas na manga, se é que você me entende. Ah, mas é claro que você me entende. Você é Jessica Stanley, a garota mais rodada da Forks High School!" de alguma forma ela tinha conseguido se libertar de mim e agora suas mãos estavam puxando meu cabelo com força ao mesmo tempo que eu apertava seu pescoço com a mesma intensidade._

_"Larga o meu cabelo, vadia, ou eu juro que mato você enforcada." rosnei gemendo por causa dos puxões insuportáveis que estava levando. Ela estava quase arrancando meus cabelos!_

_Jessica puxou ar com força e me soltou; dois segundos depois foi a minha vez de libertar seu pescoço calmamente._

_A raiva novamente se apossou de mim quando ela retirou um pedaço do meu vestido de dentro do bolso. Ainda estava em cima dela e ela me encarava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios como se a poucos segundos não estivesse quase morrendo enforcada._

_Aquela garota só podia mesmo _amar_ desafiar a morte._

_"Essa vai ser para sempre a prova da minha vingança contra você, Swan. Você nunca vai se casar vestida com aquele vestido de noiva, que era lindo demais para ser usado por uma ridícula como você." ela murmurou e teve a _coragem_ de sacudir o pedaço de seda bem diante dos meus olhos. _

_Respirei fundo e contei até três, oscilando entre trucidar Jessica ou apenas matá-la de tanta porrada. O __sorriso cínico dançando em seus lábios foi a deixa que eu precisava para acabar com ela. _

_Sem pensar, saí distribuindo uma série de tapas por todas as direções, já sentindo o choro rasgando meus olhos de maneira intensa. O rosto de Jessica dançava de um lado para o outro e sua cabeça pendia no chão enquanto eu abanava minha mão em sua face, muitas vezes arrancando sangue da sua pele._

_Perdi as contas de quantos tapas dei em Jessica, mas em algum momento que eu não percebi, duas mãos muito fortes me puxaram com força de cima dela e logo em seguida senti dois braços aconchegando-me com gentileza. Não demorou muito para que eu sucumbisse em um choro descontrolado._

_"Bella, o que foi que você fez, meu amor?" a voz de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu solucei de encontro ao seu peito._

_"A culpa foi dela, Edward... foi dela." suspirei sentindo meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas._

_"Olha só Edward, Bella fez um estrago e tanto. A garota está desacordada." Emmett murmurou e isso fez com que eu me afastasse de Edward e me virasse para ver o estado de Jessica._

_Ela ainda estava deitada no chão, seus olhos agora estavam cerrados e suas mãos pendiam ao lado do corpo enquanto um filete de sangue escapava do seu nariz. Meu Deus, eu matei Jessica Stanley!_

_"Emmett, cuide de Jessica, por favor. Preciso tirar Bella daqui." Edward pediu ao primo e – antes que pudesse me manifestar – me pegou no colo e saiu da casa._

_No instante em que estávamos cruzando o jardim dos Stanley, os pais da vaca loira chegaram e nos encararam com surpresa e choque._ _Imediatamente fiz __Edward me colocar no chão e me aproximei deles._

_"Realmente sinto muito por causar um inconveniente na casa de vocês, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Sua filha destruiu meu vestido de casamento sem o menor pretexto para fazê-lo. Fez isso por maldade mesmo. E eu vim retribuir o que ela me fez. Ela está desacordada lá na sala de vocês, mas eu garanto que ficará bem. Só acho que quebrei novamente seu nariz perfeito, mas como vocês são podres de rico, vão saber o que fazer." sibilei encarando os dois, que estavam cada vez mais chocados._

_"Só mais uma coisa." parei no meio do caminho e inspirei profundamente ao sentir meus olhos arderem novamente por causa do choro. "Se os senhores quiserem me denunciar para a polícia, podem fazer isso. Não fugirei da minha responsabilidade, mas aviso logo que se caso isso aconteça, eu darei queixa sobre o furto cometido pela sua querida filha." falei antes de me afastar dos pais de Jessica, que me encaravam até com certa compreensão._

_Pelo visto eles não eram tão insensíveis quanto a imbecil da filha._

_"Isabella, perdoe Jessica-" a mãe da vadia pediu._

_Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e depois murmurei:_

_"Eu a perdoo, senhora Stanley. Ela é uma pobre coitada que vive por aí mendigando o amor dos outros. A senhora pode achar que eu estou com raiva da sua filha, mas não é isso. Eu não tenho raiva dela, não agora. Tudo que Jessica me inspira de sentimento é pena, nada mais do que isso. Cuidem da sua filha, senhor e senhora Stanley, ela está precisando de ajuda médica. Não para os seus ferimentos físicos, mas para os seus problemas mentais." despejei e em seguida abracei Edward com força, deixando que ele me conduzisse até minha picape._

_"Você está bem?" perguntou passando as mãos pelos meus braços, tentando me confortar._

_"Não." sibilei sincera, recomeçando a chorar._

_"__Está tudo bem agora, você já mostrou a Jessica o que tinha para mostrar. Nós vamos para a sua casa." ele garantiu me abraçando com força e afagou minhas costas com gentileza._

_Edward estava tão absurdamente incrível usando uma camisa branca e calças de alfaiataria pretas. Só faltava o terno para completar o visual de noivo perfeito._

_E entretanto nós estávamos ali na chuva abraçados enquanto eu sentia meu corpo relaxar por conta do alivio de ter minha raiva finalmente externada._

"_E o nosso casamento?" perguntei soluçando em seu peito._

_"Continua mais firme do que nunca. Vamos, nós não temos muito tempo." ele murmurou e me beijou a cabeça. Abriu a porta da picape e me forçou a sentar no banco do carona._

_"Edward, eu-" tentei explicar meu comportamento, mas ele me interrompeu._

_"Não estou julgando você, meu amor. Entendo perfeitamente seus motivos e não estou aqui para dizer se o que você fez foi certo ou errado. Realmente, isso não é hora para discutirmos esse tipo de assunto."_

_"Eu só queria dizer que a culpa foi-"_

_"Sem mais uma palavra, Bella. Vou repetir o que disse: não me _interessa_ saber se você é a mocinha ou a vilã disso tudo. Eu confio em você, sei que só fez o que fez porque foi movida por uma raiva incontrolável. Então pare de ficar tentando se desculpar. Esse assunto está encerrado. Agora você precisa se arrumar e pelo visto eu também terei que me arrumar novamente." ele sorriu ao colocar o cinto de segurança em meu corpo e novamente beijou-me a testa._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos ensopados e roçei os lábios nos seus por breve segundos. Edward pulou no banco do motorista e disparou o máximo que pôde com a picape rumo à minha casa. _

_"Bella, esse incidente não vai destruir nossos planos. Nós vamos nos casar _hoje_ e nada nem _ninguém_ irá nos impedir disso, ouviu bem?" ele garantiu quando já estavámos na porta de minha casa. Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e aproximou seus lábios dos meus._

_Soltei um longo suspiro e com isso derramei mais algumas lágrimas. Sua boca colou na minha em um beijo suave e eu senti meu corpo fraquejar, desaguando toda a adrenalina contida dentro de mim._

_Edward se afastou e sorriu muito tranquilo enquanto envolvia minhas mãos nas suas. Solucei alto, mas senti que o choro já começava a ceder. Ele tinha razão, eu já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer. Agora precisava me concentrar em coisas mais importantes._

_E o meu casamento com Edward agora era a coisa mais primordial de minha vida._

[...]_  
_

_A cerimônia religiosa começaria em pouco mais de meia hora e ali estava eu, sendo novamente arrumada por Alice que agora parecia me tratar com uma calma excessiva. Ela sabia o nível de estresse em que me encontrava._

_Rosalie também estava em meu quarto e – por incrível que pareça – estava preocupada comigo. De tempos em tempos ela murmurava um "Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" ou  
"Está tudo bem por aqui?"_

_Eu sabia que ela não tinha nada a ver com a confusão com Jessica, mas eu ainda a preferia longe de mim. Nunca nos demos bem, não seria agora que começaríamos uma amizade de infância._

_"Rose, será que você pode descer e pegar o vestido de Bella? Ela já está pronta." Alice soltou um suspiro e arrumou o penteado que estava trabalhando duro desde que eu voltara da casa de Jessica. _

_Considerando a situação catastrófica em que estava quando cruzei a sala de minha casa, minha amiga havia operado um verdadeiro milagre em um curto espaço de mais ou menos duas horas. Arranjara um novo vestido para mim, arrumou novamente meus cabelos e maquiagem e _tudo _isso sem nem ao menos deslinhar um fio de seu cabelo perfeitamente desalinhado. _

"_Você está linda, querida!" Esme murmurou acariciando minha mão com gentileza; Rosalie correu até a sala em busca de meu vestido de noiva._

_"Obrigada, Esme." sorri meio sem jeito. "Alice, eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer tudo que você fez por mim. Obrigada por tudo. De verdade." sibilei abrindo um largo sorriso em sua direção. Ela mordeu os lábios e fez uma careta engraçada, denunciando que estava prestes a cair no choro._

_"Só fiz o que uma amiga faria por outra, Bella. Você sabe o quanto eu amo você e o imbecil do meu irmão. E tudo que eu mais quero no mundo é ver vocês juntos e felizes." ela riu e correu para me abraçar com olhos marejados de emoção._

_"Alice-"_

_"Não _ouse_ chorar, Bella. Deixa que eu choro por nós duas." ela advertiu soluçando em meus ombros; gargalhei alto e acariciei a ponta de seus cabelos, subitamente me sentindo muito mais leve e sem qualquer vestígio de tensão._

_Rosalie entrou no quarto trazendo o vestido nas mãos e eu arfei ao contemplar a peça. Era tão lindo quanto o anterior, só que mais curto. O modelo era um tomara que caia todo rendado com uma pequena cauda na parte traseira._

"_E então, o que achou do seu segundo vestido de noiva?" Alice perguntou e delicadamente segurou o vestido de modo que eu o observasse de todos os ângulos possíveis._

_"É lindo, Alice. E-eu nem sei o que dizer. Lindo demais." murmurei sorrindo para ela mais aliviada que nunca._

_"Então não diga mais nada e aja, por favor! Vamos, levante-se e vista-se! Edward pode esperar algum tempo na igreja, mas também não precisa ser uma eternidade." ela brincou me fazendo soltar uma nova série de risadas._

_"Rosalie e eu iremos esperar você lá embaixo, Bella. Vou aproveitar para distrair seu pai. Charlie estava muito nervoso com tudo o que aconteceu entre você e Jessica." Esme comentou._

_"Obrigada, Esme. Hm...e obrigada também, Rosalie." precisava me acostumar a trocar palavras ao invés de farpas com a irmã mais velha de Edward._

_Assim que as duas saíram, Alice me deu um tapa nos ombros e me encarou sorrindo._

_"Vamos, noivinha! A hora de você se algemar a Edward está chegando." ela brincou e me ajudou a levantar; apoveitou também para dar os últimos retoques na arrumação de meu visual._

_"É isso aí, pulguinha. Chegou a hora de me acorrentar ao seu irmão. E de preferência para sempre." murmurei emocionada e soltei um risinho bobo quando ela me entregou o lindo e delicado vestido de noiva._

_Em pouco menos de trinta minutos, eu seria a nova _Sra. Cullen_._

"_E agora com vocês, a noiva!" Alice murmurou antes de descer alguns degraus para me dar passagem._

_Assim que encontrei o olhar embevecido de meu pai, sorri em um estado de felicidade que jamais experimentara. Desci as escadas com um cuidado excessivo, temendo uma queda ou qualquer coisa que estragasse minha produção tão caprichada._

_Eu era bastante desastrada, logo não podia dar mole em um dia tão importante como aquele._

_"Bella, você está linda." Charlie gracejou assim que se aproximou de mim, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a descer._

_"O-obrigada, pai." gaguejei emocionada._

_"Você está realmente fabulosa, Bella." Esme concordou e eu me voltei para agradecer à minha futura _sogra_._

_"Obrigada, Esme." sorri e encarei Charlie novamente. "Pai, sobre o que aconteceu com Jessica-"_

_"Assunto encerrado, Bella. Já falei com os pais de Jessica, eles não vão apresentar nenhuma queixa contra você. Eles entenderam seu comportamento, o que Jessica fez foi cruel demais. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Está tudo bem agora." não pude evitar de soltar um longo suspiro de alívio. Menos um assunto para me preocupar no momento._

_"Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos, não é mesmo?" Alice comentou e segurou firmemente o lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas que havia sido confeccionado para mim._

_Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância e voltei a encarar Charlie._

_"Pai, quero que o senhor saiba o quanto o amo. Nada no mundo vai mudar o que eu sinto pelo senhor."_

_Charlie me beijou a testa com carinho e afagou as costas das minhas mãos._

_"Sei disso, Bells. E saiba que essa casa sempre será sua. Aconteça o que acontecer, esse sempre será o seu lar." ele sibilou me abraçando com carinho._

_Droga, eu não podia chorar, não agora. Me afastei e sorri, deixando que ele me conduzisse para fora de casa. A chuva do fim da tarde havia dando uma trégua, mas o céu ainda estava completamente coberto por nuvens cinzentas e muito pesadas._

_Eu esperava que nenhuma gotinha de água caísse e estragasse a cerimônia. Não seria justo, depois de tudo que acontecera naquele dia._

_Dei uma rápida olhada para trás e sorri ao correr os olhos pela sala. Meu pai tinha razão, aquela casa _sempre_ seria meu lar. Mas agora eu estava à caminho de uma nova vida, que prometia ser mais feliz do que qualquer outra que eu um dia vivesse._

[...]

**EPOV**

"Ela já dez minutos atrasada, tio." resmunguei andando de um lado para o outro no altar da igreja. Caramba, eu estava suando como um porco!

"Edward, é comum que a noiva se atrase! Por favor, fique calmo." Carlisle murmurou e me deu dois tapas nos ombros na tentativa de me tranquilizar. Não resolveu nem um pouco.

"Fica frio, primo. De hoje você não escapa da forca." Emmett brincou e eu revirei os olhos exasperado.

Meu primo tinha acabado de voltar do hospital onde deixara Jessica, que havia sofrido apenas lesões leves no corpo e uma pequena fratura no nariz. Nada que a matasse ou complicasse Bella.

"Elas chegaram." Carlisle anunciou e eu me virei para ver Esme e Rosalie na porta da igreja.

Meu pai me deu um abraço forte e depois seguiu para a entrada da igreja. Emmett o imitou e eu aproveitei para limpar as mãos ensopadas de suor nas pernas das calças.

Era chegada hora.

De repente, todos ficaram de pé ao ver Emmett entrando com Rosalie. Os dois se posicionaram nos bancos da frente, destinados aos familiares. Logo em seguida, meus tios entraram e assumiram seus lugares como padrinhos, bem ao meu lado.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e eu sabia que aquele era o prelúdio para a entrada _dela_.

Alice surgiu sozinha, a única dama de honra que Bella pedira. Para ela, não havia motivos para tantas dama, já que minha irmã era a mais importante de todas.

A garota baixinha e insolente se aproximou de mim e me beijou o rosto com carinho, antes de seguir para meu lado direito, lugar em que ficariam os padrinhos de Bella.

E falando em Bella, eis que ela surgiu em meu campo visual. Estava simplesmente linda usando aquele vestido de noiva que parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela. Seus olhos buscaram os meus assim que entrou na igreja e um sorriso despontou em seus lábios. Senti uma coisa estranha ao ouvir meu coração pular dentro do peito.

_Minha_ mulher.

Assim que ela se aproximou do altar, Charlie me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e depois se voltou para Bella, lhe beijando o rosto com carinho.

"Seja feliz, Bells." ele sussurrou antes de se posicionar ao lado de Alice.

Peguei Bella pela mão e lhe beijei a palma. Ela gargalhou – na verdade soluçou – e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, suspirando nervosamente. Como eu amava aquela mulher. Mais do que jamais _ousei_ pensar que amaria.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan..." as palavras do padre ecoavam longe na minha mente.

Naquele momento tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os suspiros de Bella, a maneira como ela sorria, o barulho que seus lábios faziam quando ela os mordia tentando conter o choro.

Eu estava completamente atento a cada movimento dela, cada gesto que fazia, cada olhar que me lançava com adoração e amor. Ela me amava tanto quanto eu a amava. E aquele era somente o primeiro passo que estávamos dando em direção a uma vida cheia de felicidade e grandes emoções.

"Edward Cullen, você aceita Isabella Swan como sua esposa?" o padre me tirou do devaneio e só aí fui perceber que estávamos nos instantes finais da cerimônia.

"Sim." sibilei ainda tonto com a velocidade dos acontecimentos.

"Isabella Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?" o senhor de meia idade repetiu a pergunta à Bella e ela sorriu me encarando.

"Sim." seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes quando eu coloquei o anel em seu dedo. Duas lágrimas despencaram em seu rosto quando foi a vez dela de colocar a grossa aliança em meu dedo.

"E assim eu os declaro _marido _e _mulher_." o padre decretou e eu não pude deixar de olhar para Alice que estava à minha frente sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

**Chocolate - Snow Patrol***

Voltei-me para Bella e vi que ela estava derramando algumas lágrimas, rindo bobamente.

"Hora de beijar a noiva, não é?" perguntei encostando nossas testas, capturando seus olhos com os meus.

"Por favor." ela engoliu um soluço e ofereceu os lábios vermelhos para mim. Suspirei com força e finalmente colei nossas bocas naquele beijo que eu desejava desde que acordara pela manhã.

Os convidados nos aplaudiram e eu aproveitei para abraçar Bella com carinho. Ela roçou o canto da boca em meu pescoço e ficou na pontinha dos pés para beijar meu rosto seguidas vezes.

"Olá, _Sr Cullen._" ela cantou com a mão pequena agarrada em minha nuca e o nariz colado em meu queixo.

"Olá, _Sra Cullen_. Pronta para viver para sempre ao lado do seu _marido_ idiota?" brinquei fazendo-a gargalhar enquanto nos dirigíamos rumo à saída da igreja, sendo observados pelos convidados.

"_Sempre_." ela murmurou e me puxou pela gravata, nos conduzindo até a porta da capela pequena e antiga. Bella parou no meio da calçada e se virou para mim sorrindo.

"Me beija, meu marido idiota. Me beija _agora_!" ela gritou e eu a puxei em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Logo em seguida senti a chuva de arroz caindo sobre nossas cabeças. Bella gargalhou e me abraçou, aproveitando para morder a ponta de minha orelha.

"Amo você, sabia disso?" perguntou em meio a um sussurro.

"Jura? Eu também tenho algo para lhe dizer: te amo." murmurei lhe beijando o rosto.

Ela riu e me beijou o pescoço várias vezes. Os convidados se aglomeravam em frente à igreja, aplaudindo e celebrando um dos dias mais felizes de toda minha vida.

Observei a garota de olhos intensos abraçada a mim e não pude deixar de sorrir.

_Bella Swan_: a garota que passou a vida inteira em pé de guerra comigo e que me odiava com uma força fora do comum; _Bella Swan _Cullen: minha esposa e mulher da minha vida.

Era incrível como coisas tão complicadas poderiam ser mudadas por gestos tão simples.

[...]

**BPOV**

_Uma festa enorme havia sido preparada para celebrar minha união com Edward. O jardim da casa dos Cullen fora lindamente decorado com tendas espalhadas por toda extensão do terreno, além do que um palco enorme com dois Dj's foi montado para animar os convidados._

_Alice tinha cuidado de tudo e feito mistério sobre a decoração. Então, qual foi minha surpresa ao ver várias tendas com a temática dos cassinos de Vegas?_

_"Se vocês não vão à Vegas..." Alice comentou semanas antes do casamento quando eu perguntei o que estava aprontando._

_Forks literalmente se transformara em Vegas._

_"Gostou, amor?" Edward perguntou ao notar como eu olhava boquiaberta através da janela da limusine no exato instante em que entravámos no imenso jardim da casa dos Cullen._

_"Você sabia disso?" balancei a cabeça incrédula e ele me deu uma piscadela fofa._

_"Ajudei Alice a definir a temática da nossa festa. Nada daqueles bailes de casamento chatos. Então, por que não inovar? Vegas foi a opção mais apropriada." ele sibilou me ajudando a descer do carro. _

_Uma nova chuva de arroz_ _nos pegou de surpresa, me fazendo rir e procurar abrigo no peito do meu, agora, _marido. _Alice sorriu e se aproximou de mim e Edward, no mesmo momento em que os fotógrafos registravam cada movimento dos noivos. _

_Eu geralmente odiava esse tipo de atenção, mas aquele era um dia especial. Nada mais justo do que sorrir e deixar que as pessoas vissem o quanto eu estava feliz com aquilo tudo._

_"Ah, vocês não sabem como eu estou feliz. Parabéns, meus amores. Enfim, vocês são marido e mulher." Alice saltitou na nossa frente, se jogando em cima de mim e Edward._

_Não pude conter a gargalhada que escapou da minha garganta._

_"Obrigada, Alice. E por favor, para de ficar falando que agora eu sou uma mulher casada. As pessoas não precisam saber disso, né?" brinquei piscando para ela._

_Edward me puxou pela cintura, possessivo, e me encarou fingindo estar emburrado, seus lindos olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente, combinando com o tom cinza escuro que tingia o céu de Forks. A noite já estava caindo na cidade._

_"Quer dizer que a Sra Cullen não quer que ninguém saiba que ela é uma mulher comprometida? Pois bem, __vou fazer exatamente o contrário." Edward murmurou e depois subiu os degraus da escada principal da casa, que levava à porta de entrada da residência._

_Tapei o rosto para esconder a vergonha que estava sentindo e logo em seguida senti Alice me abraçar e dar vários tapinhas em meus ombros._

_"Senhoras e senhores, eu estou aqui para apresentá-los formalmente ao mais novo membro da família Cullen. Com vocês, _minha_ esposa, Isabella Swan Cullen." Edward pronunciou em tom extremamente formal e eu revirei os olhos de exasperação._

_Alice me empurrou até a escada e eu subi, corando intensamente enquanto os convidados aplaudiam._

_"Você realmente é um idiota." murmurei e ele me beijou as mãos._

_"Jura, amor?" ele riu e eu senti o fôlego me faltar._

_Edward estava simplesmente lindo de noivo. __O noivo mais lindo que eu já vira na minha vida. E era _meu_ marido. Não pude deixar de sorrir._

_"Aham. Você é um idiota. O _meu_ idiota." sorri e o puxei pela gravata, beijando-o com carinho nos lábios._

_As pessoas gargalharam com meu gesto, enquanto eu sentia a luz dos flashes disparando sobre nós. Edward sorriu e depois me beijou o rosto suavemente e nós então descemos as escadas e seguimos para o jardim, cumprimentando os convidados._

_"Edward, viu meu pai?" perguntei quando ele me conduziu pelo jardim, parando para sorrir aos convidados que nos desejavam felicidades._

_"Charlie deve estar na mesa reservada aos familiares, amor." ele sibilou afagando minhas costas no mesmo momento em que paramos em frente à uma tenda que tinha uma roleta e várias máquinas caça níqueis._

_"Que tal darmos uma jogadinha, amor?" perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente para ele._

_Edward me envolveu pela cintura e me beijou delicadamente no pescoço, me fazendo gargalhar._

_"Sou péssimo com esses jogos, Bella. Não tenho chances contra você."_

_"Tá amarelando, Edward?" insisti e apertei os dedos no nó de sua gravata. Era incrível como ele ficava sexy de terno. Precisava pedir para ele se vestir mais vezes daquele jeito._

_Ele sorriu e depois colou seus lábios junto ao meu ouvido, sussurrando:_

_"Você sabe que não sou de amarelar, meu amor. Portanto, não me provoque." ele mordeu a ponta da minha orelha, me fazendo tremer nos seus braços._

_Será que nós poderíamos pular essa história toda de festas e blá blá blá e partir logo para a lua de mel?_

_"Controle-se, Bella! Controle-se!" adverti mentalmente._

_"Ei, vocês dois, será que podem se desgrudar um minuto só e virem se juntar à família? É hora das fotos!" Emmett gritou atrás de nós e eu encostei a cabeça nos ombros de Edward, soltando um longo suspiro._

_"Hora de cumprimos os nossos papeis, amor." murmurou beijando o alto da minha cabeça._

_"Tem certeza disso?" fiz um biquinho de desagrado. Ele me beijou ternamente nos lábios e depois apertou a ponta do meu nariz, antes de falar:_

_"Foi você quem quis tudo isso. Se tivesse escolhido Vegas, teria sido muito mais fácil." revirei os olhos, fazendo-o gargalhar._

_"Tá,tá, agora a culpa é minha." resmunguei. "Todo mundo sabe que você é o maior careta dessa cidade. Duvido que fugiria comigo para Vegas, Edward."_

_Ele riu alto e me apertou a cintura enquanto seguíamos até onde nossas famílias estavam reunidas._

_"Você sabe que eu sou careta em algumas coisas. Em outras posso ser muito ousado." acariciou minha nuca discretamente, provocando uma série de arrepios em meu corpo._

"_Em que aspecto você é ousado, Cullen?"_

_Ele me deu um sorriso sexy e apertou minhas bochechas, puxando meu rosto para um beijo rápido._

_"Você saberá no momento certo, senhora Cullen." sibilou deslizando as mãos por todo meu braço, me deixando mole, meus joelhos fraquejando._

_Me virei para encará-lo e senti minha boca muito seca. Droga, ele sabia como me provocar!_

_Tentei controlar minhas pernas bambas e deixei que Edward me conduzisse até o grupo de pessoas que nos aguardavam com ansiedade. Assim que nos aproximamos, fui rapidamente separada dele, perdida em um mar de sorrisos e felicitações por todos os lados. _

_Carlisle e Esme me abraçaram e Charlie cumprimentou Edward. Emmett me deu um tapa na bunda, o que me deixou vermelha como um pimentão, fazendo todo mundo gargalhar com a cena._

_"Acostume-se com isso, amor. Emmett tem mania de sair batendo na bunda das mulheres da família Cullen. Você não poderia ficar de fora." Edward murmurou dando um soco no ombro do primo._

_"É isso aí, minha nova priminha, bem vinda à família." Emmett sorriu remexendo nos cabelos naturalmente despenteados de Edward._

_Corri para o lado de Charlie, tentando ao máximo aproveitar os momentos que ainda me restavam ao lado dele._

_"Você está linda, meu anjo. Uma linda mulher." meu pai sibilou me beijando suavemente nas mãos._

_Eu sorri e retribui o beijo, meus lábios repousando nas mãos de meu pai._

_"Obrigada, pai. Obrigada por tudo."_

_Ele me deu um sorriso fraco e enxugou as lágrimas que começavam a desabar dos meus olhos, me fazendo soluçar ainda mais._

_"Só quero que você seja feliz. E agora eu sei o quanto esse seu casamento fará bem para você. Você o ama, não é?" ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente._

_"Dá pra ver que isso é verdade, Bella. Você tinha razão, sua relação com Edward é totalmente diferente da minha com Renée. Há reciprocidade no relacionamento de vocês." Charlie falou e eu sorri meio sem jeito._

_"Sei disso, pai. Por isso lutei com unhas e dentes por esse casamento." murmurei enxugando as lágrimas com o lenço que Charlie tinha me entregado._

"_Hora das fotos formais, pessoal. Os fotógrafos já cansaram de fazer cliques de Edward se enroscando com Emmett. Daqui a pouco vai parecer que os noivos são os dois." Alice brincou me puxando para perto de Edward._

_Eu sorri para Charlie, que acenou com a cabeça e se posicionou ao lado de Rosalie, que estava rindo das peripécias de Emmett. Alice me levou até Edward e os fotógrafos registraram as fotos de todos juntos._

_Edward me beijava possessivamente enquanto Alice pulava nos ombros de Emmett, que abraçava Rosalie com carinho. Charlie sorria ao ver a cena. Ao lado deles, Esme e Carlisle se abraçavam carinhosamente, também sorrindo do trio Alice, Emmett e Rosalie. _

_Impossível fazer um registro formal daquilo tudo._

_A felicidade não deixava brecha para qualquer tipo de formalidade. Aquela ali era a mais nova família de Forks, a _minha_ família._

[…]

"_Será que agora posso desparafusar meu sorriso?" perguntei bebendo um copo com água e sentei em uma cadeira para observar os convidados servindo-se do bufê ricamente preparado para a comemoração._

_"Deixa de ser fraca, Bella. Esse é um dia único na sua vida e você fica fazendo esse corpo mole? Me poupe, por favor." Alice revirou os olhos, sentando ao meu lado._

_Ela estava alegrinha demais, chegava a ser exagerada. Mas algo no seu semblante denunciava que ela não estava 100% feliz._

_"Alice, está tudo bem?" perguntei encarando-a._

_Estávamos sentadas sozinhas na mesa, já que Edward estava conversando com Rosalie e Emmett a uns três metros de onde estávamos._

_"Está sim, por que você perguntou isso?" Alice me olhou desconfiada._

_"Não está bem coisa nenhuma, amiga. Conheço você." sibilei fazendo-a revirar os olhos._

_Ela soltou um longo suspiro e depois falou:_

_"Tá, tá, eu consigo esconder algo de você, Bella Swan _Cullen_?" as pessoas agora adoravam me chamar daquele jeito. Era estranho, mas muito agradável. "Acontece que eu estou com o coração na mão só de pensar que amanhã de manhã você e Edward não estarão mais aqui. O que vai ser de mim sem vocês dois na escola, Bella? Eu juro que vou pirar!" ela continuou e eu sorri, antes de abraçá-la._

_"Sei que isso vai ser horrível, Alice. E não pense que vai ser ruim só pra você. Vou sentir muito a sua falta. Mais do que você possa imaginar." murmurei e acabei caindo no choro novamente._

_Por que as noivas eram tão emotivas? Que saco!_

_Alice fungou no meu ombro e se afastou, enxugando as lágrimas. Nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada, rindo uma da cara da outra._

_Alice suspirou e eu a encarei novamente, ainda sentindo-a tensa._

_"Tem mais alguma coisa, Alice?" insisti e ela desviou os olhos para a festa que estava no seu auge._

_"Jasper, Bella. Nós terminamos ontem a noite." ela baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não chorar._

_Toquei sua mão com gentileza e murmurei:_

_"Ah, meu amor, eu sinto tanto. Mas por que isso, Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois sibilou:_

_"Ele conseguiu uma vaga na Universidade de Yale, Bella. Assim como você e Edward, ele vai ter que se mudar de Forks." soltei um longo suspiro, compreendendo o que Alice estava passando._

_Tinha me sentindo exatamente assim quando recebi a notícia de que Edward fora aceito em Harvard._

_"Alice, eu nem sei o que dizer-" não completei a frase, pois alguém interrompeu meu raciocínio ao chamar minha amiga._

_Era _Jasper_._

_"Alice, será que podemos conversar?" perguntou meio sem graça ao me encarar. "Que mal educado eu sou. Parabéns, Bella. Espero que você seja feliz." ele sibilou completamente corado._

_"Obrigada, Jasper." sorri e olhei para Alice, encorajando-a a conversar com seu ex namorado._

_Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou para encará-lo. Sem dar chances dela falar algo, ele disparou:_

_"Alice, só queria dizer a você que eu não vou mais para Yale." ela o encarou surpresa e depois se virou para me olhar, seus olhos estavam tensos e um tanto quanto chocados._

_" Jazz-"_

_"Por favor, me deixe terminar. Consegui ser aceito na Universidade de Port Angeles, Alice. Não precisamos mais no separar." anunciou e eu soltei um suspiro de alivio._

_Tudo nos eixos. Como deveria ser._

_"Oh, Jasper!" Alice gritou antes de pular nos braços do rapaz, beijando-o seguidas vezes no rosto. "Eu amo tanto você."_

_"Também te amo, Alice. Muito." ele a abraçou, rodopiando-a no ar. Alice não passava de uma pena, de tão leve que era._

_Eu sorri e em seguida desviei o olhar, deixando-os compartilhar aquele momento que era só deles. Quando dei por mim, Alice e Jasper já corriam para a pista de dança, abraçados e gargalhando alto._

_"É, eu acho que meu casamento deu sorte para um casal." murmurei observando-os._

_"Posso saber quem é o noivo insensível que deixou uma noiva tão linda completamente sozinha?" a voz de Edward soou nos meus ouvidos e eu me virei de costas, abrindo um sorriso enorme quando o vi se aproximar._

**The way you look tonight – Rod Stewart********

"_Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Por acaso você viu um idiota absurdamente sexy por aí?" perguntei quando ele estendeu a mão para mim, me ajudando a levantar da cadeira._

_"Está falando com ele." seu timbre estava rouco e isso provocou uma série de arrepios por toda extensão da minha coluna._

_Ele sorriu e me beijou calorosamente, me apertando contra seu peito, deslizando sua língua para dentro da minha boca, me provocando, me enlouquecendo._

_Me afastei ofegante, com medo de perder o juízo nos braços de Edward._

_Ele sorriu e tocou minha mão com gentileza, antes de perguntar:_

_"Dança comigo?" e como ele sempre fazia, não esperou por minha aprovação._

_Edward me puxou pela cintura com uma delicadeza extrema e entrelaçou nossas mãos, me movimentando lentamente, cantarolando a melodia de uma canção conhecida._

_A música que Edward cantava nada tinha a ver com o ritmo agitado que dominava a pista de dança ao fundo._

_"_Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight..¹_"_ _ e__le sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido e eu aproveitei para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Inalei o perfume que exalava de seu pescoço e suspirei alto._

_"_You're so lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft..¹_"_ _ele continuou acariciando minhas costas lentamente e eu cerrei os olhos para tentar gravar na memória aquele momento único. "_There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight..¹_"__ Edward me olhou longamente e sorriu, me rodopiando com graça._

_Era a minha vez de continuar a canção:_

_"_With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart.¹_" __só percebi que estava chorando quando senti os lábios de Edward me beijando suavemente as maçãs do rosto._

_S__orri e depositei um beijo cálido em seus lábios, fazendo-o sorrir e rodopiar novamente pelo jardim. Naquele momento só havia Edward, eu e nossa bolha particular. Nada mais importava no mundo, desde que ele estivesse ao meu lado._

_"_Yes you're lovely, never ever change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight…¹_" __Edward completou a música me guiando calmamente e eu o beijei no rosto e apertei ainda mais nossas mãos entrelaçadas bem junto ao meu coração._

_Eu nunca esqueceria daquele momento._

_"Lamento interromper a dança de vocês, mas é hora da valsa dos noivos." Esme quebrou o encantamento que nos cercava e eu a encarei zonza._

_Pensei em dizer-lhe que a _minha_ valsa dos noivos com Edward havia acabado acontecer, mas estava totalmente afogada em suspiros e olhares bobos direcionados ao homem que me abraçava de forma tão gentil._

_"Vamos?" Edward perguntou. _

_"Sim." murmurei antes de seguirmos para a pista de dança._

_Olhei para trás e vi a mesa próxima ao local em que tínhamos dançado. Fitei a paisagem por alguns segundos e sorri ao relembrar a forma como Edward havia me aconhegado em seus braços. Aquele seria para_ sempre_ o meu momento preferido da festa, o único que não tinha sido registrado em fotos. O mais _importante_ de todos._

[...]

"_Um brinde aos noivos." Alice gritou de cima do palco, erguendo uma taça de champanhe assim que Edward e eu surgimos no meio dos convidados._

_Todos ergueram suas taças e saudaram os noivos. Um garçom nos serviu com champanhe e nós enfim fizemos o tradicional brinde, entrelaçando nossos braços para beber o liquido espumante._

_Pausa para mais fotos até que o bolo do casamento foi trazido. Cortamos o primeiro pedaço juntos e um lambuzou a cara do outro com o doce, como era tradição. _

_Edward lambeu o confeito de bolo de minhas bochechas e eu gargalhei até sentir minha barriga doer. Limpei seu rosto com a ponta do dedo e comi o confeito com vontade. _

_Alice pegou o microfone e anunciou:_

_"Hora da valsa dos noivos." ela sorriu e se voltou para nós. "Esse é mais um presente meu. Espero que gostem."_

**Love me Tender – Elvis Presley*****_  
_

_De repente, a música ecoou pelo jardim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Edward me conduziu para o meio do palco e me apertou novamente em seus braços, fazendo meu coração disparar._

_Alice como sempre acertando na mosca. _Love me tender_ não poderia ter sido uma escolha melhor._

_Mais uma vez, Edward e eu dançamos lentamente, completamente envolvidos um com o outro, perdidos em nossas próprias emoções. Não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca. Era maravilhoso estar ali, nos braços do homem que eu amava._

"_Eu amo você." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, quase no final da música._

_"Assim como eu amo você." murmurei lhe dando um selinho._

_A música chegou ao fim e uma outra canção começou a tocar. Alguns casais começaram a ocupar a pista de dança e eu sorri animada._

_Esme puxou Edward para dançar e eu aproveitei para ficar mais um tempo com meu pai, que estava animado com a festa. Dançamos com nossas respectivas famílias, aproveitando ao máximo o começo do fim da nossa festa de casamento._

[…]

"_Não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo!" Alice gritou ao meu lado, quicando e apontado para alguma coisa que tinha chamado sua atenção no meio da pista de dança._

_Faltava pouco mais de quinze minutos para que Edward e eu deixássemos a festa e fôssemos para o hotel em Port Angeles, onde passaríamos a noite de núpcias._

_"O que é, Alice?" perguntei quando ela segurou meu rosto e me forçou a focalizar a atenção nas muitas pessoas que lotavam o imenso jardim dos Cullen._

_"Veja você mesma, amiga." ela sibilou e eu finalmente entendi o motivo de tamanha agitação._

_Cath estava grudada no pescoço de Mike, os dois se beijavam com uma fome descontrolada._

_Olhei para Alice e nós duas sibilamos ao mesmo tempo:_

_"__Go Go Inglesinha! Go Go Mike nerd!__"_

_Gargalhei alto e me voltei novamente para minha amiga._

_"Pelo menos ela conseguiu se arranjar. A inglesinha finalmente percebeu que não tinha chances com o _meu _marido." murmurei de maneira possessiva._

_"Ainda bem." Alice completou rindo para mim. "E por falar no _seu_ marido, onde ele está?"_

_"Bem ali, conversando com Carlisle e Emmett." sibilei observando Edward._

_Ele estava segurando seu terno nos ombros e o cabelo ruivo estava mais bagunçado que o normal; a gravata meio frouxa em seu pescoço o deixava ainda mais sexy._

_Uma ideia passou na minha mente e eu sorri. O diabinho estava dando as caras novamente._

_Corri até o Dj e pedi uma música, que imediatamente começou a tocar._

**Take me on the floor – The Veronicas******

_Edward se virou para o palco assim que reconheceu a melodia e sorriu ao me ver dançando. Sem perder mais tempo, se aproximou e me puxou para si enquanto eu rebolava e colava meu corpo no seu._

_"Estava demorando para você aprontar das suas, _Isabella Cullen._" ele murmurou no meu ouvido e tentou me acompanhar na dança._

_"Só queria dar um presente para o meu maridinho, amor." respondi beijando-o no rosto._

_"Você adora provocar, não é mesmo?" Edward perguntou e eu o puxei pela gravata, gargalhando ao vê-lo tão desajeitado com a situação._

_"__Sempre.__"_

_"Bella, minha querida _esposa_, não mate seu pobre _marido_. Ainda quero curtir a lua de mel." ele pediu quando eu rebolei à sua frente e envolvi seu pescoço com os braços. _

_"__Não se preocupe, amor. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para a nossa lua de mel. Afinal agora somos casados. Não vamos mais precisar fazer amor às escondidas." sibilei, fazendo-o gargalhar._

_"Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz, _Sra Cullen_." ele murmurou acariciando a minha cintura._

_"Sei muito bem o que deixa você feliz,_ Sr Cullen_." sorri e me afastei dele, rebolando de costas e encarando-o por cima do ombro._

_Me virei de frente e fiz um gesto com meu dedo indicador, chamando-o. Ele balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, rindo sem graça. Sorri e continuei chamando-o com o dedinho enquanto rebolava à sua frente, alheia aos convidados que nos observavam. _

_Edward se aproximou de mim e eu o puxei novamente pela gravata, beijando-o com vontade; ele envolveu os braços na minha cintura, me esmagando contra seu peito._

_Era incrível como um curto espaço de tempo pudesse mudar tanto a vida de duas pessoas tão diferentes. E quem diria que dois inimigos de infância, que se _odiavam_, um dia fossem acabar _juntos_ e ainda por cima _casados_._

_Edward Cullen tinha sido durante anos o meu maior_pesadelo_. Eu não o suportava, odiava ter que dividir o mesmo ar que respirava. E agora ali estava eu, nós braços do mesmo Edward, agora, homem dos meus sonhos._

_Não acreditava em _contos de fadas_, mas tinha achado meu _príncipe encantado_._

_Meu _inferno_ particular, subitamente tinha se transformado em _paraíso_. _

_O nome desse inferno? Fácil: _Edward Cullen_.  
_

**~~ FIM ~~ **

*** Chocolate – Snow Patrol : http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=FT62Gwv70kM&ob=av2e**

**** The way you look tonight – Rod Stewart : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Wi2g9UmB1kU&feature=related**

***** Love me Tender – Elvis Presley : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=HZBUb0ElnNY**

****** Take me on the floor – The Veronicas: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=jEiGbXvF_Rw&ob=av2e**

**¹ **Tradução da música que o Edward e a Bella cantam: http : / / letras . terra . com . br / rod-stewart / 69772 / traducao. html

* * *

**É sempre tão dificil colocar a palavra "fim" em uma fic. É como dar adeus a um ente querido que vai embora pra longe, não sei explicar. Mas ao mesmo tempo tenho uma sensação de dever cumprido e de alegria por ver mais uma etapa se cumprindo. Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam em mais essa longa jornada. Nos vemos na próxima temporada de "A Hell Called Edward Cullen."**

**Me coloquem nos alertas de vocês para receberem o link da segunda temporada, que será postada em breve. Pra quem quiser xingar, gritar, espernear ou simplesmente me dar um oi diretamente, basta seguir (arroba)cella_es. **

**Espero as reviews de vocês. Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo imenso e feito com muito carinho. Ah, um último aviso: enquanto esperam a segunda temporada, passem no meu perfil e deem uma olhadinha nas one-shots postadas. "Sunset Kiss" é a mais recente e a mais fofura também. Vale a pena ler! **

**Até breve. E não esqueçam das minhas reviews. **

**Gimme some love, guys! **

**Beijo, Cella. **


End file.
